Final Fantasy Versus XV
by Machin Chose
Summary: Lutter contre le destin ? Noctis, prince d'un royaume en guerre, appréciait l'idée. Pourtant, il était parfois plus facile de se dire que tout était écrit d'avance. Que l'on ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter tel ou tel événement. Lutter contre le destin, Noctis appréciait l'idée. En revanche, est-il capable d'assumer les drames, causés par sa main ? Lunafreya x Noctis x Stella.
1. Une Lumière dans le Ciel Nocturne

**Note de l'auteur :** **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici une histoire inspirée à la fois de FF Versus XIII qui m'avait beaucoup plu rien que via les trailers, et FFXV, que j'ai également apprécié. Résultat, pourquoi ne pas écrire sur les deux ? Bon, le fandom n'a pas l'air hyper actif mais tant pis ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas garantir une sortie régulière. Disons que je tâte un petit peu le terrain !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **«** **Il n'y a de bien et de mal que selon l'opinion que l'on a** _ **.**_ **»**

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet._

[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus]

Une nuit. Rien de plus qu'une nuit. Semblable à des milliards d'autres auparavant, et similaires à de milliards d'autres dans le futur. Voilà une pensée neutre et objective, sur cet instant, à l'échelle globale.

Si l'on se penche de plus près sur cette nuit, elle revêtait pourtant d'une toute autre signification. Une signification unique, pour des milliards de personnes.

Sur le vaste continent du Lucis, à l'intérieur de la plus prospère de ses villes, Insomnia, cette nuit succédait à une journée festive. Et pour cause, un heureux événement se répandit de bouche à oreille, traversant chaque ruelle éclairée par de somptueux lampadaires. La famille royale des Lucis Caelum comptait désormais dans ses rangs un nouveau membre.

Au sommet de l'étincelante citadelle, symbole même du pouvoir royal, deux ombres contemplaient depuis le balcon, un ciel nocturne, complètement dégagé. Une lune majestueuse de par son éclat y trônait, inondant la ville entière de sa lumière d'argent. Il s'agissait des nouveaux parents.

« — Quelle belle nuit. Affirma le roi, en tenant la main de son épouse.

— Oui … et pourtant, tant de personnes ne peuvent en profiter … »

Regis Lucis Caelum et Aeul Lucis Caelum, souverains de ce vaste royaume, portaient sur leurs épaules un héritage bien lourd.

« — Un jour, cette guerre contre le Niflheim s'arrêtera. Je t'en fais la promesse.

— Notre enfant est déjà né dans ce monde, Regis … j'aurais tant aimé qu'il puisse grandir paisiblement.

— Je le protégerai. Nous le protégerons. »

Un regard tendre et triste, échangés par les monarques, avant que tous deux ne cherchent le réconfort. Regis enserra sa femme dans une étreinte qu'il désirait protectrice. Pourtant, sa femme pouvait ressentir les palpitations de son cœur et les tremblements discrets de son corps.

« — Je suis désolée, Regis … ce jour devait être le plus beau de notre vie … mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser …

— Tout va bien. Lui murmura son époux, au creux de l'oreille. Tu as déjà l'air bien épuisée … retournons à l'intérieur. Tu dois te reposer. »

Tous deux retournèrent effectivement à l'intérieur des locaux, là où le nouveau-né dormait paisiblement, dans son berceau. Les parents lui lancèrent un regard attendri. Cet instant figé dans le temps dura quelques minutes, avant que la mère, épuisée, ne vienne dormir sur le lit juste à côté.

Le roi Regis, lui, finit par se rapprocher du paisible enfant. Lentement, le sourire tendre greffé sur son visage, se fana. Doucement, sans réveiller son nouveau trésor, il déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

« — Tu seras comme cette lune, Noctis. Tu feras le bonheur de millions de personnes. »

 **Chapitre 1** **: Une Lumière dans le Ciel Nocturne**

Une simple nuit pouvait offrir bien des visages différents. Loin de la ville d'Insomnia, la même lune un autre continent : le Niflheim. À l'intérieur, plus précisément, un lieu en particulier : le royaume de Tenebrae. Splendide, lui aussi, différait pourtant complètement dans son architecture de ce que l'on pouvait observer sur le Lucis. Un paysage mêlant monts escarpés à différentes tours de pierre, châteaux et habitations en altitude, offrant une harmonie étonnante entre nature et constructions humaines.

Là aussi, une nouvelle voie allait être empruntée, par les plus hauts dignitaires de ce petit royaume. Dans le manoir Fenestala, demeure même de la famille Nox Fleuret, un événement semblable à celui des Lucis Caelum venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne sonnait pourtant pas de la même façon. Comme si l'environnement lui-même le sentait, une pluie fine mais insistante, tombait continuellement sur ces paysages exotiques.

Un son plus désagréable retentit en revanche, provenant de la belle et grande porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de frapper. Aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée, pendant quelques secondes. Il frappa alors une seconde fois, tandis que l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort, à l'extérieur, comme un signe avant-coureur. Finalement, une petite ombre arriva, à pas forcés, avant d'ouvrir.

« — Par Etro ! Il commençait à faire froid, dehors. Heureusement que j'avais ramené mon parapluie ! Ricana le nouvel entrant. Bonsoir Ravus, tu as bien grandi. Mais un enfant de sept ans ne devrait pas ouvrir sans l'accord de ses parents, tu ne crois pas ?

— Mes parents sont à l'étage, Ardyn. »

Un petit garçon à la chevelure argentée, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Habillé dignement pour un enfant de son âge avec un petit manteau grisé comme le veut la tradition familiale, le petit jetait surtout un œil particulièrement mauvais sur l'invité, Ardyn Izunia. Ce dernier affichait un sourire narquois, à moitié dissimulé derrière un large chapeau noir, assorti à une tenue de la même couleur, caractérisée notamment par son long et large manteau noir. Sa chevelure mi-longue, oscillant entre le rouge foncé et le violet, désordonnée au possible, montrait un homme qui ne se préoccupait que peu de lui.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle le jeune Ravus ne lui offrait qu'un regard méprisant, en dépit de son jeune âge. Cet homme cassait son horizon habituel. Son regard excessivement bienveillant et son humeur taquine l'ennuyait également profondément.

« — Tu ne me montres pas le chemin ?

— Tu le connais déjà.

— C'est vrai. Tu es plutôt intelligent comme petit garçon. »

Ne tenant pas compte plus longtemps des remarques de cet homme, Ravus décida lui-même de rejoindre ses parents à l'étage, en empruntant directement les grands escaliers au centre d'un hall bien garni au niveau des décorations. De nombreuses statuettes grisâtres à l'effigie d'une femme, aux mains jointes, décoraient les environs. Elles offraient ensemble une impression de mysticisme assez éloquent, d'ailleurs.

Une fois la chambre des parents atteints, Ravus ouvrit la porte, entrant avec l'indésirable invité, avant de fermer. Un beau miroir ornait d'ailleurs la porte, offrant le reflet d'une pièce spacieuse au possible. Elle aussi, était décorée de motifs similaires au reste de la demeure. Un mélange entre de l'or incrusté, des statues plus belles les unes que les autres, du blanc pur et de l'argent précieux. Assise sur une chaise de bois, près d'un lit nappé de draps blancs, une femme à la belle chevelure bouclée et dorée, tenait dans ses bras un enfant.

« — Bonsoir, Dame Sylva. Cela faisait longtemps. Déclara théâtralement Ardyn, en enlevant son chapeau tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Je ne savais pas que le Chancelier du Niflheim devait s'incliner devant moi, c'est une nouveauté. Répondit l'intéressée, en plissant à peine son regard.

— Voilà un accueil bien froid, je ne viens pourtant aucunement vous importuner. Du moins … pas volontairement, devrais-je dire. Reprit son interlocuteur, en affichant un petit sourire.

— Venons-en aux faits, Ardyn. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Allons, Dame Sylva … je pense que vous le savez pertinemment. L'Empereur attendait depuis fort longtemps que les cloches du Valhalla sonnent … et le moment est arrivé.

— Je vois. Murmura la reine locale. Ravus, retourne dans ta chambre. »

Le jeune garçon n'appréciait guère l'idée de laisser sa mère seule —ou quasiment— avec cet homme, mais finit par obtempérer bien vite. Le regard perçant qu'elle lui lançait réduisait de toute façon grandement le champ de ses possibilités. Il hocha positivement la tête, s'inclina et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« — Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne vois pas votre époux. Mais où est-il donc passé ?

— Travailler. Rétorqua assez sèchement Sylva. Il faut dire qu'on attendait votre visite plus tôt.

— Ahaha, oui effectivement, excusez-moi. Je devais passer avant-hier, mais quelques problèmes techniques sont survenus, à vrai dire. Mais au moins, la rumeur est vraie.

— Il n'y a jamais eu de ' _'rumeur'',_ aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

— Je vous sens un peu tendue, vous devriez vous détendre. Déclara Ardyn, en haussant les épaules, tout en s'approchant doucement. »

Son sourire presque effrayant s'élargit, en contemplant la petite forme fermement tenue par une mère sur la défensive.

« — Stella Nox Fleuret, c'est bien ça ? Glissa-t-il.

— Les _''rumeurs''_ circulent vite, apparemment. C'est bien le prénom de ma fille.

— Quelle heureuse nouvelle !

— Maintenant, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire ? Tu peux partir, Ardyn.

— C'est un accueil encore plus glacial que je ne le pensais. Sourit-il. Mais de toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser à Tenebrae, même si cet endroit est ravissant. »

Effectivement, Ardyn tint parole. Quelques secondes plus tard, et quelques regards désapprobateurs lancés par Sylva, le Chancelier rebroussa chemin, fermant derrière lui la grande porte d'entrée. Une fois seule, la mère serra sa jeune fille dans ses bras, le visage marqué par une émotion de plus en plus importante.

« — Je suis désolée, Stella. J'aimerais t'offrir une vie meilleure … »

Le nourrisson l'observa avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Le destin en marche dictait déjà tant de vies. Sylva soupira doucement, en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Un éclair fendit les cieux. Et la pluie ne semblait vouloir cesser. Comme annonciatrice de mauvais présage.

 **«** _ **C'est une fantaisie basée sur la réalité**_ **»**

[Yoko Shimomura — FFXV Prelude]

 _Bien des années plus tard …_

L'autre grand astre illuminant la galaxie, le soleil, brillait à son zénith sur le continent du Lucis. Les longues routes rurales, baignées d'une lueur chaleureuse. Aux alentours, nombre d'animaux plus ou moins exotiques faisaient vivre le cycle même de la vie, dans des contrées sauvages et verdoyantes. C'est au bord de ces terres sauvages qu'un bolide roulait à vive allure, sur ces routes plus ou moins désertées par les usagers. Une splendide voiture marquée par le noir, la Regalia, voiture personnelle et préférée du roi Regis en personne.

« — _Aujourd'hui, la météo annonce un temps clair sur de nombreuses régions du Lucis ! C'est le temps idéal pour sortir en famille. »_

Les informations données par la radio s'harmonisaient doucement avec le son même du vent, offert par la vitesse avec laquelle le véhicule fusait sur la route, en ce temps paradisiaque.

« — _On nous annonce toutefois quelques intempéries près de Galdina, ce n'est donc pas le moment d'aller à la pêche. »_

Le regard porté sur les longues étendues désertes des environs, un jeune homme au teint blanc et à la chevelure ébène quelque peu désordonnée, affichait une mine plutôt neutre. Noctis Lucis Caelum, prenait actuellement la route de la fabuleuse ville d'Insomnia.

« — _Mais trêve de mondanités sur la météo. Aujourd'hui, marque surtout l'arrivée de l'ambassade du Niflheim à Insomnia. »_

Sur la place passager, aux côtés du conducteur, un homme plus âgé, habillé dans un raffiné costume noir et à la chevelure bien plus courte et simple, croisait les bras, l'air renfrogné. Noctis lui jeta un bref regard. Aucune réaction chez ledit passager. De quoi gêner le principal intéressé, d'ailleurs.

« — C'était vraiment nécessaire de parcourir autant de kilomètres pour revenir dès l'après-midi ? Surtout vu ce qu'il se passe ce soir.

— Ton père nous a confié une tâche simple, pour commencer. Répondit son interlocuteur. C'est tout, il n'y a rien à comprendre de plus. »

Cet homme peu recommandable pour les discussions triviales, était particulièrement réputé sur le Lucis, et même au-delà : Cor Leonis. Un maréchal dont les prouesses guerrières lui ont donné au fur et à mesure du temps, le surnom de « _l'Immortel »_. Un titre honorifique, auquel il ne semblait toutefois pas prendre particulièrement garde.

 _« — Les négociations continuent entre le Lucis et le Niflheim continuent pour trouver un terrain d'entente, et mettre enfin un terme à des siècles de guerre. »_

Des nouvelles de ce type, Noctis en entendait depuis tout enfant. Pourtant, les batailles n'avaient eu de cesse de continuer, rendant toujours plus improbable un espoir de paix. Pourtant, l'horizon bercé d'espoir continuait de faire rêver d'innombrables personnes. Cette guerre, lancée par le Niflheim bien des siècles auparavant, continuait encore de faire des ravages.

« — _Des voix s'élèveraient actuellement à Insomnia pour inciter le roi Regis à poursuivre la bataille malgré tout. Beaucoup estiment en effet qu'un traité de paix irait dans le sens de l'Empire et constituerait une offense majeure à notre continent, qui n'a en rien orchestré les événements tragiques survenues depuis autant d'années. Vous êtes d'accord, Mike ?_

— _Tout à fait, et je suis de cet avis ! N'oublions pas que notre famille royale a été attaquée il y a de cela près de dix ans, certes, lors d'un voyage diplomatique près de Tenebrae. Ils ont beau prétexter une attaque inattendue de Daemons, je n'en crois pas un mot. Le Niflheim n'est pas digne de confiance, et il ne le sera plus jamais si vous voulez mon avis. Sa Majesté ne doit pas se laisser avoir !_

— _Eh bien, espérons que la réunion prévue ce soir à Insomnia puisse déboucher sur une belle fin pour chacun d'entre nous ! »_

Un nouveau coup d'œil lancé par le plus jeune des deux individus à celui qui l'accompagnait. Mais toujours aucune réaction : Cor continuait de regarder l'horizon, sans laisser paraître un seul élément sur ses pensées les plus profondes. Noctis finit par se résigner, et lui-même commençait à trouver les informations données par la radio répétitives.

« — T'en penses quoi de ce traité de paix ?

— Nous n'y sommes pas encore, Prince Noctis. Rétorqua lentement le maréchal, sans cligner des yeux. Nous en reparlerons le moment venu.

— J'en doute, que nous en reparlerons. Déplora légèrement son cadet, sans se tourner.

— Tu en reparleras avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand nous arriverons à Insomnia, par exemple. »

Un soupir, devant tant de communication. Mais peu importe, au final. Cor Leonis n'avait, d'aussi loin que le Prince puisse s'en souvenir, été particulièrement loquace. Dans le but d'arriver simplement plus vite au cœur de cette ville impressionnante, Noctis appuya bien vite sur l'accélérateur.

Pour atteindre leur destination, les kilomètres avalés devenaient de plus en plus importants. Et le temps filait, à la même allure. Les secondes se perdaient dans de longues minutes, elles-mêmes dans des heures. À tel point que le ciel bleuté changeait, sous l'effet des mouvements solaires.

Le paysage changeait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que la plus grande ville de la région commençait à être visible. Les impressionnants buildings, hauts de plusieurs centaines de mètres, remplaçaient progressivement les arbres multiples, qui les avaient accompagnés sur les routes jusqu'à présent. Un changement bienvenu pour le jeune Prince, lassé par tant de monotonie sur le paysage.

Au cœur de la capitale, déjà, les différents protagonistes prenaient doucement place.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Niflheim Empire]

Très haut dans les nuages, un immense vaisseau approchait de la magnifique ville, fierté du Lucis tout entier. Réputés pour leurs grandes avancées technologiques, les troupes du Niflheim exhibaient avec une fierté presque ostentatoire, leurs dernières trouvailles. Cette impressionnante machine de guerre disposait en son sein de nombreux canons, capables de ravager en un rien de temps cette cité bénie. Mais pour l'heure, tous les canons étaient rangés, laissant avec eux tout leur aspect menaçant.

À l'intérieur de cette véritable forteresse volante, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure oscillant entre le blond et le châtain, restait assise sur une chaise, à contempler le plafond, silencieusement. Vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe blanche, elle ne montrait toutefois qu'un enthousiasme modéré quant à l'expédition diplomatique menée sur les terres du Lucis. L'ombre d'une personne vint la déranger au cours de ses déblatérations internes.

« — Eh bien, Dame Stella ! Nous vous cherchions partout.

— Puisque mon frère sait pertinemment où je me trouve, je suppose que c'est une exagération de votre part, Chancelier.

— Inutile de vous montrer si tendue, très chère. Nous allons aujourd'hui accomplir un acte qui permettra au Lucis et au Niflheim de tourner le dos à la guerre, n'êtes-vous pas heureuse ? »

La belle préféra simplement hocher la tête, pour acquiescer sans grande conviction. Ardyn Izunia affichait un sourire plutôt narquois et joueur, comme à son habitude. Difficile de déceler les pensées inhérentes chez cet homme, objectif que Stella avait déjà abandonné depuis fort longtemps.

« — Quel dommage que Dame Lunafreya ne soit pas disponible aujourd'hui.

— En tant qu'Oracle, elle a beaucoup de travail. Déclara Stella, en fermant doucement les paupières.

— Je n'en doute pas. Regardez plutôt, nous approchons d'Insomnia. Quelle superbe ville. »

Au crépuscule, plus encore que durant la journée, la très belle Insomnia offrait un visage inégalé dans le Lucis. Les nombreux jeux de lumière offraient un caractère presque sacré à cet endroit, une impression encore renforcée de nuit. Stella resta silencieuse, en phase de contemplation. Bien vite, elle fut laissée seule, Ardyn décidant de rejoindre une autre pièce du vaisseau. Une pièce dans laquelle siégeait un vieil homme, au sourire satisfait sur le visage. Vêtu d'une longue tenue blanche et ornée de multiples motifs dorés, l'intéressé passa doucement une main dans sa barbe immaculée et naissante.

« — Mon Empereur, nous allons bientôt atterrir. »

Un autre homme, se tenait dans son dos. Le visage renfrogné, la longue chevelure grisée tombant vers l'arrière.

« — Oh, Ravus. Contemple plutôt cette superbe cité. »

Ravus Nox Fleuret avait désormais bien grandi. Il dégageait une prestance certaine, derrière son long manteau blanc, parsemé de quelques bandelettes noires sur les côtés et à la commissure des deux parties du vêtement. Il ne répondit rien, gardant la même expression faciale qu'à son arrivée.

« — Si Insomnia faisait partie du Niflheim, elle serait assurément le joyau de notre Empire. Allons donc voir le roi Regis. »

Bien plus bas, dans la Citadelle d'Insomnia,une certaine tension régnait dans l'atmosphère. Assis sur son trône, le roi Regis patientait. Au milieu d'une salle bien spacieuse, ornée de toutes sortes d'objets rappelant la puissance du royaume, il ne dégageait pourtant pas une réelle sérénité. Pire encore, le monarque paraissait tendu.

« — Mon roi, la flotte du Niflheim est arrivée. L'Empereur Iedolas va bientôt descendre, et il va falloir l'accueillir.

— Merci, Clarus. Je viens immédiatement. »

Face au roi, un fidèle. Clarus Amicitia. Vieil ami de Regis, il se drapait dans une longue cape blanche, qui enveloppait une belle armure, signe de richesse évidente. Le guerrier hocha positivement la tête, avant de s'éclipser, par la grande entrée principale. Son souverain ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas.

Aujourd'hui, le Niflheim et le Lucis cherchait un dernier terrain d'entente pour éviter de nouveaux conflits … mais son intuition lui donnait déjà la forte impression que cette rencontre se placerait sous le signe du destin.

« — Que les dieux nous protègent. Murmura-t-il, en se redressant. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	2. Une Lumière au Sommet d'Insomnia

**Note de l'auteur :** **Deuxième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop si ça vous plaît jusqu'à présent, mais bon ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, ce n'est pas une "simple" réécriture des événements de FFXV, mais vraiment un mélange. Donc il ne faudrait pas non plus trouver étrange qu'il y ait de vraies différences avec certains éléments du lore tel qu'il est présenté dans FFXV (et puis il y a toute l'histoire avec Etro, donc forcément !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Noctis Lucis Caelum**

 **Caractère :** Noctis est un jeune homme au tempérament changeant. Il peut faire preuve de maturité comme d'une immaturité assez importante, selon les situations.

 **Aime :** Les siestes, ses proches, les batailles rapides.

 **N'aime pas :** Les insectes, la politique, les complications.

 **Style de combat :** Le Prince se bat en invoquant de nombreuses armes variées, qu'il peut manier sans avoir à ne rien toucher. Ses capacités « éclipses », provenant du la lignée royale, lui permettent également des déplacements très rapides.

[Yoko Shimomura — Hellfire]

 _Une étendue enflammée._

 _L'odeur du désespoir mêlée à celle de la mort. Grondements et explosions se mêlèrent dans une synesthésie presque impossible à décrypter. Doucement, une paire d'yeux noirs s'ouvrit, pour contempler un spectacle d'horreur faramineux. Non loin de lui, gisait d'innombrables corps. Frappés par la mort. Brûlés vifs ou sectionnés, ils formaient à eux seuls un spectacle d'épouvante bien trop insoutenable pour un enfant de cet âge. Noctis Lucis Caelum n'avait que huit ans, lorsqu'il vit le cadavre fumant de sa mère, à quelques mètres de lui._

 _Plus loin, de multiples coups furent échangés._

 _« — Cor ! Occupe-toi de Noctis, vite ! Clarus, viens avec moi ! »_

 _Une ombre, surplombant bien d'autres. Au loin, Noctis ne parvenait pas à la distinguer convenablement. Des voitures renversées et brûlées obstruaient encore davantage toute visibilité. Seule une forme humanoïde, haute de presque dix mètres, dont les yeux rouges brillaient à travers l'obscurité, heurtait l'esprit du jeune enfant. Un esprit suffisamment secoué par des événements pratiquement incompréhensibles à ses yeux. Blessé, le garçon ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, et ne réagit d'ailleurs pratiquement pas lorsque Cor Leonis arriva jusqu'à lui, pour le tirer de cet amas de débris._

 _Plus loin, le roi Regis fit apparaître une pléiade d'épées, qui se dirigèrent toutes vers l'immense créature démoniaque. Celle-ci ne bougea d'ailleurs pratiquement pas. Pourtant, une colonne de feu se forma, la protégeant de tous les assauts adressés._

 _« — Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! »_

 _Tandis que le monstre répliqua, en faisant s'abattre une large boule de feu, le roi s'éclipsa littéralement, en suivant le tracé d'une épée, lancée droit vers sa cible. Une fois à portée de frappe, Regis empoigna son sabre et sauta, à hauteur du visage de ce démon. Armé d'une volonté de fer et porté par la force conférée par une colère comme nulle autre, le roi parvint à balafrer directement la puissante entité, au niveau de son œil. Mais dans le même temps, un feu brûlant comme nul autre le toucha, directement sa jambe. Une vérité au goût douloureux, qui arracha un râle de douleur au roi. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol._

 _« — Mon roi ! »_

 _Clarus arriva, quelques secondes plus tard. Un retard qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauver son monarque, en l'extirpant d'un nouveau cercle de feu, adressé par leur ennemi du soir._

 _« — Il faut se replier ! Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre ici !_

— _Non ! Il doit payer !_

— _Pensez à votre fils ! Il vient de perdre sa mère, ne lui infligez pas une double peine ! »_

Le roi Regis secoua négativement la tête.

Ces pensées revenaient le hanter, jour après jour. Des souvenirs marqués au fer rouge, qui resteront éternellement au fond de son cœur. Titubant à chacun de ses pas, s'avançant à l'aide d'une canne, le vieil homme respirait doucement. Sa jambe gauche, artificielle, lui donnait une impression pataude, à chaque pas effectué, comme s'il risquait de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Pourtant, le roi du Lucis restait bel et bien lui, et personne d'autre. C'est avec cette ferme conviction qu'il ouvrit la pièce dans laquelle l'ambassade du Niflheim venait de faire irruption.

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Une Lumière au Sommet d'Insomnia**

Accompagné de ses fidèles troupes royales, Regis ne comptait aucunement perdre la face contre cet homme sournois que représentait Iedolas Aldercapt. Ce dernier patientait, devant la luxueuse porte d'entrée, un sourire que son hôte jugeait très faux, gravé sur son visage.

« — Regis Lucis Caelum. Quel honneur de vous voir. Déclara-t-il, en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Iedolas Aldercapt, Empereur du Niflheim. Nous avons sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

— C'est bien là la raison de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton presque provoquant avec lequel l'Empereur parlait suffisait à convaincre Régis. Cette négociation ne devait pas être manquée, sous peine de terribles représailles.

« — Installons-nous donc confortablement, déclara le roi. Il y a une belle table sur laquelle nous pourrons aisément évoquer bien des sujets.

— Je vous suis, roi du Lucis. Je vous suis. »

Au sommet de la citadelle d'Insomnia, les deux monarques n'étaient toutefois pas les seules personnalités relativement fortes et connues des environs. Du côté du Lucis, le célèbre Clarus restait sur ses gardes, en tenant derrière lui une cohorte d'hommes armés, prêts à faire régner l'ordre. Il lançait d'ailleurs un regard désapprobateur, en direction de celui qui tenait globalement le même rôle que lui, dans le camp adverse : Ardyn Izunia. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait avoir remarqué cet œil et s'en amusait, par le biais d'un large sourire que Clarus qualifierait aisément « d'hypocrite ». Mais pour l'heure, cette réunion au sommet n'avait pour but que la recherche de la paix. Alors mieux valait laisser de côté ses à priori pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

« — Alors, vénérable roi du Lucis. Par quel sujet voudriez-vous commencer ? Vous êtes l'hôte, après tout.

— Effectivement, mais n'est-ce pas le Niflheim qui l'a suggéré ? Je suppose donc que vous venez avec vos propres idées. Je suis donc disposé à les écouter.

— Voilà qui est bien aimable. Sourit largement Iedolas, derrière sa barbe. Je vais dans ce cas accepter votre proposition. Parlons du plus important des sujets : la Guerre Froide dans laquelle nos deux contrées sont impliquées depuis un long moment.

— Elle n'est pas si _''froide''_ que cela, si vous voulez mon avis. Murmura lentement Régis, en plissant le regard.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez en tête, mais les faits sont là : nous recherchons tous les deux un moyen de stopper ce conflit. Appelez-le comme bon vous semble, roi du Lucis. Mais je viens aujourd'hui avec des propositions.

— Ou bien des menaces ?

— Libre à vous de l'interpréter comme vous le préférez. Ricana légèrement l'Empereur. Libre à vous de décider de votre avenir, après tout. Je ne suis pas le roi du Lucis. »

La façon dont il insistait sur ce dernier fait n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de Régis, qui préféra ne pas répondre réellement, en prenant place sur l'une des chaises présentes. D'un signe de la main, il incita son invité à faire de même, chose qu'il accepta volontiers.

« — Commençons donc les négociations. Déclara le roi. Je vous écoute.

— Fort bien. Parlons donc du Cristal du Lucis, si vous voulez bien … »

 _Insomnia — Entrée de la Citadelle_

« — Visiblement, ils sont déjà là. »

La fameuse Regalia et son design sombre se stoppa, à quelques encablures des marches surélevées, menant droit vers la Citadelle. Autour, Noctis parvenait déjà à voir une foule de journalistes, photographes, agglutinés pour essayer d'intercepter la moindre information. D'ailleurs, trouver une place pour se garer s'avéra plutôt difficile. Plusieurs hommes de bras travaillant pour la famille royale organisaient la sécurité du mieux possible.

« — Fais attention à tes mots. Avertit Cor Leonis, bras croisés.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? Marmonna le Prince, en détachant sa ceinture. Tu ne descends pas, toi ?

— Je vais aller garer la Regalia ailleurs. Je viendrai plus tard.

— Comme tu veux, hein …

— Va d'abord te rhabiller correctement.

— Je sais. »

Le jeune Prince sortit rapidement du véhicule, et sentit alors les nombreux flashs heurter ses yeux. Un flot ininterrompu de questions plus ou moins bruyantes lui assaillit d'ailleurs les tympans.

« — Prince Noctis ! Dîtes-nous ce qu'il va se produire !

— Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce traité ?

— Que va-t-il nous arriver, Prince Noctis ? »

Le jeune homme préférait se frayer un chemin parmi la foule ambiante et se rapprocher de la citadelle. Il éprouva d'ailleurs quelques difficultés à le faire, mais entouré par les nombreux gardes, Noctis y parvint finalement au bout de quelques micro-péripéties. En haut des marches, un homme vêtu d'une longue tenue noire l'attendait déjà. Ses bras imposants croisés, l'intéressé arqua vivement les sourcils à la vue du Prince arrivant.

« — Noct, t'es en retard.

— Ça va. Pas plus de cinq minutes.

— Ils ont déjà commencé la réunion ! Amène-toi ! »

Gladiolus Amicitia, ou « Gladio » pour les plus intimes. Fils du bouclier royal, Clarus, il marchait déjà sur les traces de son père dans cette fonction glorieuse mais périlleuse. Tous deux arrivèrent finalement à l'intérieur de l'impressionnant complexe.

« — Il y a cette fille de la famille Nox Fleuret là-haut, qui a dit qu'elle attendrait que le Prince vienne. Elle est à l'avant-dernier étage, dépêche-toi.

— Luna ?

— Non, c'est Stella Nox Fleuret. Sa sœur. »

Les événements s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite au goût du dernier arrivant. Toutefois, il fallait bien admettre que lui-même n'avait pas été particulièrement regardant, compte-tenu de sa propension à perdre du temps, sur la route. Enfin, le temps perdu se rattrapait, encore fallait-il faire l'effort de le chercher. Saluant rapidement son ami Gladiolus d'un geste de la main, il fila vers les ascenseurs. Il y avait des cabines où se reposer, au premier étage. L'endroit idéal pour se changer rapidement, en assurant d'être toujours présentable. À cet égard, il enfila un beau costume noir, lui donnant l'impression de se rendre dans une soirée plutôt huppée.

Une fois prêt, le Prince emprunta les escaliers. Histoire de se préparer mentalement. Étrangement, une forme de trac gagnait son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison réelle. Une fois l'avant-dernier palier atteint, Noctis ouvrit doucement la porte, débouchant sur un lieu qui débordait d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Les lustres illuminant les environs d'une pâle clarté, participaient grandement à cette ambiance. Le regard de Noctis se perdit dans les alentours, jusqu'à voir la silhouette fine d'une femme, toute de blanche vêtue. Celle-ci se tenait droit devant un tableau sombre. Doucement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, en lui offrant un tendre sourire.

« — Bonsoir, Prince Noctis. Murmura-t-elle, doucement. Heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrer en personne. »

Ledit Prince s'approcha doucement, sans trop forcer ses pas. Son regard posé sur cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que peu montrait une certaine distance. Une distance dont Stella Nox Fleuret ne semblait toutefois pas se préoccuper.

« — Vous pouvez la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

— La voir ?

— La Lumière. »

Noctis plissa doucement son regard, pour porter ses yeux au-delà même du tableau. D'ailleurs, le Prince se fit une réflexion rapide : il n'avait jamais pris le temps de contempler cette œuvre antique, quand bien même vivait-il à Insomnia. Mais en effet, ce qui l'intéressa davantage se trouvait encore au-delà. Là même où une ouverture vers le ciel sombre, seulement éclairé par une belle lune d'argent.

« — On dit qu'il s'agit d'une manifestation d'Etro, la Déesse de la Mort. Aujourd'hui encore, comme toujours, des âmes rejoignent le Valhalla … Du moins, c'est ce que l'on dit à Tenebrae. Et ici, au Lucis ?

— J'ai toujours préféré l'ignorer. Affirma doucement le Prince, en détournant finalement les yeux. Et il y a peu de personnes qui voudraient en parler, je suppose.

— Vous en avez au moins une, ici. Sourit la belle femme, en s'approchant du Prince. »

Noctis décida de bouger de quelques mètres. Peut-être pour changer de paysage. Lui-même en ignorait la raison. Stella lui emboita en tout cas le pas, mains jointes dans son dos.

« — On dit que ceux qui peuvent voir la Lumière finiront par avoir le pouvoir de voir les âmes et leur destin.

— On a le même conte de fée ici. Déclara le jeune homme, en s'asseyant sur un banc.

— Vous n'y croyez pas ?

— Je ne voudrai pas de ce pouvoir, de toute façon.

— Voir la Mort elle-même … ce serait en effet effrayant. J'en ferai sûrement des cauchemars.

— Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une histoire, alors. »

Tandis qu'un léger moment de silence s'installa, tous deux relevèrent la tête, dans la même direction. Celle que Noctis avait voulu éviter, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« — S'il ne s'agissait que d'un conte de fée … que pourrait être cette Lumière ?

— Juste quelque chose qui se trouve là. Déclara lentement le Prince. Ça ne pourrait pas être suffisant ?

— Tout le monde devrait être capable de la voir, dans ce cas. Et au fond, j'aimerais que ce soit possible.

— Pour ne pas vous sentir différente ? Je connais ça. Être différent ne cause que des problèmes. »

Il se releva doucement, et se surprit d'ailleurs à la détailler un peu trop longuement du regard.

« — Stella Nox Fleuret, si je ne me trompe pas ?

— Oh ! Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée.

— Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je posais la question tout en connaissant la réponse. Lâcha Noctis, en détournant légèrement les yeux.

— Malheureusement, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés en personne, même lors de votre séjour à Tenebrae.

— Je m'en souviens, en effet. »

Un nouveau silence, tous deux s'observant doucement en silence, sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

« — Peut-être qu'il faudrait y aller. Le Sommet a sûrement dû commencer et ils ne vont pas attendre éternellement.

— Oui, vous avez raison. »

Leur marche reprit, un peu plus silencieusement. Noctis sentait la tension initiale qui faisait battre son cœur s'amenuiser. Il ne connaissait Stella Nox Fleuret qu'à travers les informations et le contact avec cette femme au tempérament doux lui enlevait un certain poids de ses épaules. Tous deux finirent par arriver près de l'ascenseur, que Noctis actionna pour le faire descendre. Ils entrèrent, le Prince laissant poliment la native de Tenebrae entrer en première.

« — Vous savez … je pense que cette Lumière donne vraiment du pouvoir. Elle m'a permis de discuter un petit peu avec vous.

— Eh bien … profitez donc du cauchemar. Lâcha son interlocuteur, une main sur la hanche, en haussant légèrement les épaules. »

Stella se fendit d'un léger rire cristallin à la remarque de son hôte, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit finalement. La jeune femme s'avança en première, Noctis la suivit. À quelques mètres de là, sur la droite, la salle de réunion, dans laquelle deux armées différentes s'observaient en chien de faïence. L'ambiance restait pourtant sensiblement différente entre Noctis et Stella.

« — Prince Noctis … j'espère qu'une paix durable sera signée entre le Niflheim et le Lucis.

— Appelez-moi Noct. Glissa l'intéressé. J'espère aussi.

— J'y penserai. Sourit-elle, doucement. Ainsi, repassez à Tenebrae. Lunafreya sera ravie de vous revoir, et moi aussi.

— J'y penserai. Lâcha l'intéressé, en haussant négligemment les épaules. »

Un dernier regard entendu. Et tous deux finirent par pousser la grande porte d'entrée, dans laquelle les négociations avaient déjà commencées entre le roi Régis et l'Empereur. Tous deux lancèrent un bref regard aux deux derniers arrivants, qui se dirigèrent chacun dans leur camp respectif. Aucune remarque particulière, envers les retardataires. Les deux monarques se lancèrent plutôt un regard austère, digne d'une réunion de la plus haute importance.

« — Alors vous voudriez que le Cristal revienne aux mains du Niflheim ? Marmonna doucement Régis.

— Ce n'est pas exactement cela, roi du Lucis. Rétorqua Iedolas. Nous avons certes la technologie Magitek de notre côté, mais imaginez donc pouvoir combiner ces deux forces. Nous n'aurions plus rien à craindre des Daemons qui pullulent sur Eos. Ce que je demande, c'est une juste répartition du pouvoir de ce Cristal.

— Et vous voulez marier Lunafreya et Noctis, pour sceller cette union ?

— Évidemment, il faut un symbole de paix fort entre nos deux Nations, n'êtes-vous pas du même avis ? Cette idée a déjà fuité depuis longtemps, ne feintez donc pas la surprise. Sourit légèrement l'Empereur. »

Au milieu de l'assemblée, Noctis plissa légèrement les yeux. À vrai dire, il préférerait ne pas assister à cette réunion, sachant pertinemment tout le mépris qu'il avait à l'égard de cet homme, qui se trouvait à la tête du Niflheim. L'idée, déjà dans les eaux depuis un moment, d'un mariage entre Lunafreya Nox Fleuret et lui-même, avait déjà secoué la presse. Et pour le Prince, cela se traduisit surtout par les petites moqueries de ses compagnons.

Au-delà de ces pensées personnelles, l'avenir de deux continents dépendait de de ces décisions, auxquelles le Prince ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas pleinement prendre part.

« — Nous discuterons du mariage. Je ne suis, de base, pas opposé à un véritable symbole de paix. Déclara Régis, en plissant légèrement les yeux. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pour quelle raison vous tenez à tout prix à cette alliance ?

— Haha, mon bon Régis, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Je ne souhaite que mettre un terme au conflit opposant nos Nations. Cela fait bien des siècles que cela dure, et depuis les quarante années que je dirige le Niflheim, l'horizon n'a été que guerre, blocus et désolation. Nos peuples sont lassés, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Mais si nous, donnons une partie du pouvoir du Cristal, que recevrions-nous en échange ?

— Les avancées Magitek pourraient bien être étendues au Lucis, qui sait ? Vous savez, les avancées sous la houlette de nos meilleurs savants sont impressionnantes. Nos nouvelles forteresses volantes sont capables de balayer des régions entières en quelques heures seulement … »

Régis ne répondit pas, plongé dans une réflexion interne. Les mots, savamment choisis par l'Empereur, prenaient parfois une consonance toute particulière, offrant un visage bien différent une fois bien analysés.

« — Très bien. Seraient-ce là vos seules propositions ? Le mariage ainsi que le partage de ces pouvoirs communs ?

— À vrai dire, nous pourrions également discuter de certains détails. Comme l'annexion de certains territoires, ne pensez-vous pas ? Nos guerres ont causé bien des ravages. Et certains morceaux du Lucis sont maintenant sous la juridiction complète du Niflheim. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas les récupérer ?

— Il y a une contrepartie, j'imagine ?

— Nous avons déjà installé des protectorats qui fonctionnent très bien. Observez donc Altissia, qui rayonne sous nos couleurs, tout en restant autonomes. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pourrai tout détailler. Il y a eu beaucoup de zones de tension, après tout. »

Iedolas sortit une enveloppe blanche, de laquelle il retira un document long de plusieurs pages, toutes agrafées les unes aux autres. Doucement, il la tendit au roi du Lucis, qui y jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de relever son regard sur son homologue venant de l'autre continent.

« — J'ai pensé qu'une petite synthèse de nos propositions seraient appréciées à leur juste valeur. Murmura-t-il doucement.

— Je vous remercie. Rétorqua calmement son interlocuteur. Mais l'étudier de façon approfondie me paraît difficile dans l'immédiat.

— Évidemment, cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Je comptais vous offrir un délai d'une semaine, avant que vous ne m'envoyiez un accord ou une contre-proposition. N'est-ce pas là le concept même de _''négocier''_ , cher roi du Lucis ? »

Régis hocha positivement la tête, avant de placer le document sur un côté.

« — Dans ce cas, c'est avec joie que j'accepte ce délai.

— Parfait. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dans ce cas-là.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas déjà repartir ? Après un si long trajet ?

— Nous sommes relativement occupés, voyez-vous.

— Nous avons déjà préparé un buffet royal, pour ce soir. Reprit le roi du Lucis. Accepteriez-vous au moins le dîner, à vingt heures ? »

Les deux monarques se lancèrent un nouveau regard, lourd de sous-entendus. Difficile pourtant de pouvoir y déceler leurs pensées. Chacun cherchait à se protéger de la meilleure des façons possibles. Iedolas finit par lâcher un léger sourire.

« — Très bien, vous n'alliez tout de même pas préparer de telles festivités en vain, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. Soyez donc présents, vous et vos troupes, dans le grand réfectoire pour vingt heures. En attendant, vous pourriez peut-être visiter Insomnia ? Notre ville regorge de belles choses à voir.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas. Insomnia est vraiment le Joyau du Lucis. Cela dit, je préférerai ne pas me perdre et manquer notre rendez-vous.

— Je vous accompagnerai moi-même, s'il le faut. Il n'y aura aucun risque.

— Fort bien.

— Dans ce cas-là, retrouvons-nous donc dans une demi-heure, histoire que je puisse me préparer. »

Sur ces derniers mots échangés, Iedolas et Régis se levèrent d'un commun mouvement, avant de se diriger chacun en direction de leurs troupes. Toutes postées de part et d'autre de l'immense pièce, aucune n'avait réagi de façon véhémente. Les négociations politiques avaient cet aspect délicat, à tel point que peu se risquaient à y mettre leur grain de sel. Silencieux pendant tout ce temps, Noctis décida de se lever, pour rejoindre son père et les troupes royales qui l'accompagnaient, dans le long couloir menant aux quartiers personnels du roi.

« — Tu te laisses mener en bateau par ce type. Marmonna le fils unique de la famille.

— Mon fils, une négociation politique ne s'appréhende pas de la même façon qu'un combat. Tu ne peux pas foncer tête la première comme tu as trop souvent tendance à le faire.

— Tss. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— N'as-tu rien écouté ?

— Tu vas vraiment suivre ces conneries ?

— N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, Noctis ? Tonna Régis, d'un ton légèrement plus sévère. Nous allons dîner avec eux, et ensuite seulement, nous reparlerons du futur. »

Le Prince se stoppa dans sa marche, laissant son père et ses suivants poursuivre leur chemin. Les poings légèrement serrés, Noctis sentait une pointe de colère irradier à travers son cœur, une pointe de colère qu'il désirait plonger au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas le futur, certes. Mais ouvrir ainsi les portes du Lucis au Niflheim apporterait de nouveaux troubles.

Une vérité presque aussi évidente, que la clarté qui brillait encore au-dessus de lui, dans les cieux. Une clarté que lui seul voyait, dans son royaume. Le jeune Prince ferma finalement les paupières, avant de reprendre sa marche.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	3. Une voie tracée

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** **Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire plaît ou non mais la suite arrive donc ! Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Ignis Scientia**

 **Caractère :** Un homme calme, tempéré et réfléchi. Ignis est un modèle de droiture et n'agit que rarement dans la précipitation. C'est aussi un camarade fidèle.

 **Aime :** Ses amis, la cuisine, la lecture.

 **N'aime pas :** Les actes irréfléchis, l'égoïsme.

 **Style de combat :** Ignis utilise la plupart du temps des dagues pour se battre. Il est également rapide et agile, n'hésitant pas à se battre frontalement.

 _On dit souvent que la vie est composée de cycles. Qu'après une période faste succédait une autre, beaucoup plus terne. Ce ne seraient pas exactement les mots à employer pour qualifier la situation que vivait actuellement Noctis Lucis Caelum. Orphelin d'une mère passée, quelques jours auparavant, le jeune enfant se terrait dans un profond mutisme._

 _Une fois réveillé, il ne reconnaissait d'ailleurs plus les lieux. Ce qui devait être un simple déplacement de famille dans une région du Niflheim tournait inexplicablement en une tragédie sans commune mesure. Son corps ne répondait plus réellement à ses demandes. Raison pour laquelle le petit garçon se trouvait même sur un fauteuil-roulant._

 _Pourtant, un beau monde s'offrait à lui. Un monde rempli d'une verdure comme on ne pouvait en trouver sur le Lucis. Des belles fleurs bleutées, nommées fleurs de Sylle. Il ne trouvait pourtant pas la force de relever la tête, pour contempler un paysage bien différent de son habitude. Ni même de voir, plus loin, son père Régis en pleine discussion avec la reine locale, Sylva Nox Fleuret._

 _« — Je vous remercie … disait-il. Rien ne vous oblige à nous aider … bien au contraire …_

— _Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser des personnes périr injustement. Quand bien même elles proviennent du Lucis._

— _Si jamais l'Empereur l'apprend, les choses pourraient devenir bien difficiles pour Tenebrae … je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps._

— _Je comprends vos inquiétudes. Cela dit, le jeune Noctis doit terminer sa rééducation avant qu'il ne puisse partir. Vous n'avez pas été attaqués par un simple Daemon, après tout._

— _Je le sais … mais combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?_

— _Espérons que quelques jours supplémentaires seront suffisants. Le fait qu'il ait repris connaissance est déjà une belle victoire en soi. »_

 _Quelque peu dépité malgré tout, Régis se résigna et hocha positivement la tête. Son regard se tourna plus loin, en direction de son jeune fils. Placé au milieu d'une nature verdoyante pour lui permettre de respirer un petit peu, les effets ne semblaient pas réellement avoir été très bénéfiques. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Serrant les poings, Régis maudissait son impuissance. Il avait promis à sa femme de le protéger. Aujourd'hui, le voilà seul à sa charge, sans savoir comment le tirer de ce mauvais pas._

 _Plus loin, le vent soufflait à peine plus, faisant légèrement soulever la chevelure désordonnée du petit Prince, en même temps que les fleurs de Sylle. Une nouvelle présence, portée par cet air, fit pourtant irruption à cet instant précis. Une petite ombre, vêtue d'une robe blanche assortie à sa taille, approcha timidement. Noctis ne leva pas la tête dans sa direction. À vrai dire, il ne la vit même pas, avant d'entendre le son fluet de sa voix._

 _« — Bonjour. Disait-elle, doucement. »_

 _Une petite fille, à peine plus petite en taille que le convalescent. Sa chevelure blonde, soigneusement brossée et coiffée, laissait apparaître un doux visage rempli d'empathie. Noctis leva doucement un regard plus que terne vers elle, sans comprendre réellement le déroulement des événements._

 _« — Je m'appelle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Reprit la nouvelle arrivante. Ça fait quelques temps que tu es à la maison, mais tu étais toujours endormi. Je suis contente de te voir réveillé ! »_

 _Il ne lui répondit toujours pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas parler ou que les mots ne sortaient pas, difficile de trouver une quelconque différence, tant son visage ne prêtait aucune clarté. Lunafreya pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, en arquant les sourcils, en signe d'attente._

 _« — Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »_

 _Elle voyait ses lèvres trembloter. Comme s'il essayait de sortir quelques mots. Mais ses efforts ne payaient pas. Aucun son ne vint retranscrire le fond de pensées toujours obscures. La dernière-née de la famille Nox Fleuret parut légèrement déçue de ce manque de communication, mais s'arrangea pour vite effacer cet air de son visage angélique. Doucement, elle se pencha pour cueillir l'une des nombreuses fleurs de Tenebrae, avant de se rapprocher de son jeune locuteur. Celui-ci élargit très légèrement le regard, en ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire._

 _Doucement, Lunafreya lui ouvrit la paume de sa main, afin d'y poser la fleur de Sylle._

 _« — Ma mère m'a dit que la fleur de Sylle représente l'espoir. Alors, garde-la avec toi !_

— _N… is …_

— _Hum ?_

— _Noc…tis …_

— _Pardon ? ''Noctis'' ?_

— _Je … m'appelle … Noctis … »_

Deux grands yeux bleus foncés s'ouvrirent, lentement. Allongée sur un lit relativement spacieux, une élégante femme fine, à la chevelure toutefois un petit peu décousue dû au fait de son sommeil récent, poussa un léger soupir. Lunafreya courrait décidément après le temps, ces dernières semaines. Et cela ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Le rapprochement forcé entre l'Empire du Niflheim et le royaume du Lucis l'expliquait en bonne partie.

Vêtue d'une simple nuisette dans laquelle la jeune femme ne comptait pas s'éterniser, Lunafreya se rendit rapidement compte d'une autre présence dans cette chambre.

« — Gentiana ? Je ne t'avais pas vue … »

Une autre femme, à la chevelure brune soigneusement coiffée et cascadant doucement dans son dos. Elle portait un uniforme de cuir noir, aux bandes blanches sur les flancs, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Des bottes à talons légèrement ouverts ne permettaient d'ailleurs pas de les voir.

« — Je suis toujours là, même quand tu ne me vois pas. Affirma lentement la dénommée Gentiana.

— Je sais …

— Reprends donc des forces. Murmura-t-elle. De longues journées t'attendent encore. »

Lunafreya hocha simplement la tête, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Visiblement, sa simple « sieste » initiée l'après-midi avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, au vu du crépuscule envahissant les cieux. Elle laissa de nouveau échapper un léger soupir, en secouant négativement la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées qui obstruaient son esprit.

« — Allons-y. J'aimerais être rentrée à temps à l'hôtel pour avoir des nouvelles sur le Sommet d'Insomnia. »

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Une voie tracée**

Assis sur un banc, à l'intérieur même de la Citadelle, Noctis Lucis Caelum trouvait le temps long. Après la petite réunion à laquelle il avait malgré lui assisté, le jeune Prince avait décidé de retourner sur ses pas, à l'étage même où il venait de passer quelques minutes en compagnie de Stella Nox Fleuret. Peut-être dans l'espoir idiot de la recroiser, mais le fait est qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Le voilà donc seul, à attendre simplement que l'heure d'un dîner dont il se passerait fort bien. Quelques minutes passèrent d'ailleurs, sans que rien ne se passe particulièrement. Le jeune homme leva de temps en temps la tête ailleurs, pour observer un point dans l'horizon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne vienne l'interrompre dans ces pensées pour le moins vides.

« — Hé ! Noct ! »

Enjoué, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde en crête, complètement désordonnée également, marchait à vive allure dans la direction du Prince. Noctis leva justement un œil dans cette direction, quelque peu dérangé par ces excès de joie.

« — Prompto. Lâcha-t-il simplement. »

Prompto Argentum. L'un des plus proches amis du Prince, avec lequel il avait notamment passé des années dans le milieu scolaire. À vrai dire, pas la meilleure période pour lui. Habillé d'un marcel noir, par-dessus lequel il portait une veste sans manche de la même couleur, tout comme son pantalon. Prompto se hâta rapidement pour venir attraper son ami au niveau cou, provoquant d'ailleurs instantanément une réaction de rejet chez ce dernier.

« — Prompto, tu déranges tout le monde.

— Allez Ignis ! C'est normal d'être content de voir son pote ! »

Contrairement à Prompto, Ignis Scientia se reconnaissait facilement via un comportement nettement plus mature. Un fait corroboré par quelques années d'écart entre les deux individus, le dernier venu arrivant à sa vingt-troisième année. Son tempérament calme concordait plutôt bien avec son apparence sobre, un costume gris foncé assez classique étant —avec ses lunettes carrées— les principaux attributs le caractérisant.

« — Gladio est encore occupé plus bas, reprit Prompto. Je suis sûr qu'il imaginait qu'être un ' _'Bouclier_ _du_ _Roi''_ serait complètement différent ! Haha !

— Tu devrais peut-être aller lui filer un coup de main, tiens. Soupira légèrement Noctis, en se redressant.

— Noct, reprit d'un ton plus sérieux Ignis. Comment s'est passée la réunion avec le Niflheim ?

— Pas super, à mon avis. Je ne suis pas hyper convaincu de leur bonne foi, mais bon. Mon père préfère ne pas ébruter les choses.

— Il a raison.

— Mouais. Vu comment ils s'y prennent, je n'aurai pas été si complaisant.

— Heureusement que tu n'es pas encore notre roi, alors. Rétorqua doucement Ignis, sans animosité. »

Une simple moquerie, supposée faire tomber la tension montée en flèche depuis le début de ces négociations aussi longues que fastidieuses et périlleuses. Noctis haussa simplement les épaules, en se retournant.

« — D'ailleurs, je vais devoir rejoindre le banquet. Vous voulez peut-être venir ?

— Moi je veux bien ! S'esclaffa un Prompto avide de nouveautés.

— Sans être convié par le roi ? Mauvaise idée. Tempéra alors le sage du trio.

— Ça va, on va juste manger !

— Laisse tomber, Prompto. Ce n'est pas à nous de le décider. »

Le Prince, lui, ne trancha pas sur la question, en haussant simplement ses épaules.

« — Et puis, en tant qu'officiers royaux à part entière, nous avons surtout eu la responsabilité de maintenir l'ordre dans les environs. Nous nous occuperons de l'intérieur de la Citadelle. Sait-on jamais.

— Ça n'a pas l'air marrant du tout. Couina de nouveau Prompto, en hochant négativement la tête.

— Cesse donc de geindre. Noct, tu devrais aller au banquet, ne traine pas trop.

— Je sais, ça ira pour moi. J'y vais. »

Trois amis en particulier, formaient le cercle restreint et fermé des amis du Prince : Gladiolus, le fier combattant du groupe. Ignis, le stratège et Prompto, celui qui tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. Un savant mélange de personnalités, qui débouchaient sur un résultat plutôt explosif, de temps à autres. À diverses reprises, le roi Régis avait envoyé ce quatuor pour de petites missions peu risquées sur le continent du Lucis.

Mais pour l'heure, Noctis se préoccupait surtout d'autre chose. Rejoindre l'autre salle. Parce que l'heure approchait. Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait d'ailleurs que moyennement, mais le choix ne s'offrait pas réellement au Prince du Lucis, sur ce coup. Une absence serait probablement mal perçue par le camp adverse. Prompto et Ignis le saluèrent, d'un signe de la main, avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Lui, se dirigea à reculons vers la pièce escomptée. Les troupes du Niflheim n'étaient pas encore installées à l'intérieur. Seuls les différents employés se hâtaient à rendre le lieu accueillant, et à vrai dire, ils ne s'en sortaient pas mal du tout. Les nombreuses tables nappées de blanc comportaient de nombreux plats différents, pour tous les goûts. La salle de réception, suffisamment grande, arborait également une décoration digne d'un tel événement, entre or incrustés et lustres de grande qualité. Les nombreuses vitres offraient ne plus une splendide vue sur Insomnia, sous le clair de la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les troupes du Niflheim pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, accompagnées du roi Régis et d'un certain nombre de ses troupes. Tous commencèrent à s'installer. Du regard, Noctis chercha d'ailleurs discrètement Stella Nox Fleuret, sans y parvenir. À cause d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. Enfin, à vrai dire, le Prince ne comptait pas fournir beaucoup plus d'efforts, notamment à cause d'une certaine tension qui le gagna, dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Empereur Iedolas.

Une main finit par se poser sur son épaule, arrachant chez lui un soupçon de sursaut, lorsqu'il se retourna sur son flanc gauche.

« — Bonsoir, Prince Noctis. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présentés. »

Cet homme, habillé presque vulgairement en comparaison des autres pensionnaires des environs.

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn's Theme]

Un sourire se voulant bienveillant. Mais un sourire factice aux yeux du jeune Prince, qui se cambra littéralement intérieurement, méfiant.

« — Exact. Lâcha-t-il, sans vouloir paraître offensant. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir grand-chose à vous dire.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Ricana légèrement son interlocuteur, une main derrière sa tête. Je suis sûr que l'on a des tas de choses à se dire, pourtant. Je suis Ardyn Izunia, le Chancelier du Niflheim. Enchanté ! »

Une déclaration théâtrale. _Trop._

Comme le personnage lui-même, visiblement. Sans prendre la peine de respecter une quelconque éthique, le Chancelier prit directement place à côté de son cadet, en affichant toujours le même sourire. Il retira son chapeau, avant de reprendre :

« — Allons, ne faites pas cette tête. Ce Sommet devrait déboucher sur une alliance définitive entre le Lucis et le Niflheim, alors il n'y a pas de mal à ce que nous nous mélangions, pas vrai ?

— Si vous le dites.

— Enfin, vous préféreriez probablement la douce compagnie de Dame Lunafreya, j'imagine ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas là. »

Cet homme avait décidément un don pour enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Noctis ne répondit toujours pas, en se contentant de l'observer, à quelques reprises, puis mettre correctement les couverts sur l'immense table de réception.

« — Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, décidément. Déplora Ardyn, en s'étirant doucement. J'ai la folle impression de me coltiner un monologue, assez fastidieux je dois dire.

— Je vous avais bien dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Rétorqua lentement son interlocuteur.

— Ah. En effet. En revanche, moi j'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser.

— Et je suis obligé d'y répondre ?

— Loin de moi cette idée ! C'est juste histoire de faire la conversation. De votre côté, rien ne vous empêche de poser vos propres questions. »

D'un signe de la tête, le jeune héritier du trône Lucisien accepta finalement cette requête, plutôt étrange d'ailleurs.

« — J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une petite dizaine d'années de cela, vous avez été attaqués par des Daemons, non loin de Tenebrae ?

— … Vous connaissez sûrement la réponse à cette question. Marmonna Noctis, en plissant son regard.

— Ah, je suis désolé. Je n'y vais pas avec des pincettes sur ce coup, j'aurais dû faire attention avant de raviver de tels souvenirs.

— Si vous le dîtes.

— Mais ce qui m'intéresserait vraiment, c'est de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé _après …_ quelles sont les séquelles ?

— En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

— Eh bien, il existe simplement une Légende sur Eos, que vous devez peut-être connaître. J'aimerais savoir si elle fondée. Vous savez, le passé, l'histoire, les mythes … tout ceci m'attire beaucoup. J'aime éclaircir certains points flous. Rendre justice à la vérité.

— Tenebrae n'est-elle pas le berceau du mythe d'Etro ? Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas vos investigations là-bas ?

— Trop de fervents défenseurs de la Déesse. J'aimerais un point de vue extérieur au Niflheim. Par une personne concernée, si possible.

— Quoi … ? »

Un fin sourire, difficile à comprendre, en réalité. D'ailleurs, Ardyn laissa s'installer un silence relativement pesant, pendant que dans les alentours, un climat tout aussi étrange s'imposa progressivement. Entre regards furtifs et douces paroles soigneusement calculées, il fallait être capable de tirer son épingle du jeu, pour distinguer le vrai du faux.

« — Allons, Prince Noctis. Tenebrae est sous le contrôle du Niflheim, ne l'oubliez pas. Nous savons comment vous avez guéri ' _'miraculeusement''_. Un traitement particulier, que l'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs. »

Une étrange pression gagnait le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre à cet inconnu, tandis que les plats commençaient à être servis. Noctis finit par fermer lentement les paupières.

« — Je n'ai jamais rencontré Etro. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

— Je vois … c'est bien normal, après tout. Rencontrer la Mort en personne. Difficile de désirer une telle chose, non ?

— Comme vous le dites. Lâcha le Prince, en prenant une gorgée d'eau. »

Une nouvelle ombre s'invita à la table. Les deux déjà présents liftèrent leurs regards, pour croiser celui du Bouclier Royal : Clarus Amicitia. L'intéressé affichait une mine plutôt renfrognée, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ardyn, lequel répondit avec un large sourire.

« — Pourquoi le Chancelier ne viendrait-il pas à la table de l'Empereur, plutôt ?

— Ah, oui, en effet. Ricana-t-il. Mes plus plates excuses, je voulais simplement apprendre à connaître un petit peu le Prince Noctis. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Prince Noctis.

— Oui. Lâcha ce dernier, sans plus de cérémonie. »

Le Chancelier se redressa, en forçant toujours autant ses gestes. Reprenant le chapeau déposé à côté, il devança rapidement Clarus, qui lui lança un œil plus que désapprobateur. Au moins, lui, ne faisait pas semblant. Noctis soupira intérieurement, cette arrivée du père de Gladio était tombée à point nommé. Il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter tous les mots et détours d'Ardyn et rien que son départ le libérait déjà d'un bon poids. S'en suivirent alors quelques secondes de répit, durant lesquelles il se contenta d'étancher sa soif.

Avant qu'une voix ne retentisse.

« — Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Celle qu'il cherchait vaguement, tout à l'heure : Stella Nox Fleuret. Une des princesses de Tenebrae. Noctis élargit légèrement ses yeux à sa venue, avant d'hocher simplement la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui rendit un simple et chaleureux sourire.

« — Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre père sur l'autre table ?

— L'ambiance ne me plairait pas, là-bas. Rétorqua le Prince, en soupirant faiblement. Je n'aime pas les fausses discussions.

— Je vois … je suppose que cela doit être la même chose pour moi. Murmura la sœur de Lunafreya.

— Vous connaissez le Chancelier personnellement ?

— Trop, peut-être. Soupira la jeune femme, en prenant à son tour une gorgée d'eau. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très rassurée, en sa présence.

— Jusqu'à quel point se mêle-t-il des affaires de Tenebrae ?

— En réalité, le Niflheim surveille davantage notre politique extérieure. L'Empire garde bien sûr un œil sur nos activités internes, mais nous restons plutôt libres, comparées à d'autres régions annexées. Mais j'espère que cette situation changera. Si notre paix est engagée, nous n'aurions déjà plus à fournir des troupes aussi souvent … enfin, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus. J'ai un devoir de réserve.

— Je comprends. »

Noctis l'observa silencieusement. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, Stella paraissait plus épuisée. Le Prince n'en dit pas un mot supplémentaire. La native de Tenebrae poussa un léger soupir.

« — Croyez-vous au destin, Prince Noctis ?

— Je n'aimerais pas y croire. Affirma l'intéressé.

— Vous avez peur que votre voie soit déjà tracée ?

— Pas vous ?

— En un sens, sûrement … mais j'aimerais aussi penser que certaines rencontres ne résultent pas du hasard. »

Elle lui lança un regard, à mi-chemin entre la mélancolie et l'espoir. Difficile à décrypter, d'ailleurs. Leur discussion tournait d'ailleurs un peu étrangement, il fallait dire.

« — J'ai une question importante et indiscrète à vous poser …

— Posez-la donc.

— Comment voyez-vous … la perspective d'un mariage avec Lunafreya ? »

Le Prince manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer, en buvant son eau, mais rattrapa relativement bien le coup, en toussotant certes légèrement. Détournant à peine son regard, Noctis prit quelques secondes pour élaborer une réponse convenable, avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

« — À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Déclara-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. C'est une question un petit peu compliquée.

— Oui, je comprends. Désolée pour ça.

— Non, il n'y a pas de mal. Vous vous inquiétez pour votre sœur, c'est normal. »

Stella ne répondit pas, sur le coup. Un simple regard, un petit peu vide d'ailleurs. Un autre que le Prince ne parvenait pas à comprendre immédiatement. Finalement, elle lui adressa simplement un gentil sourire, en hochant positivement la tête. La suite de la soirée passa relativement calmement.

De l'autre côté de la table, Noctis distinguait tout de même un œil relativement désapprobateur pointé vers sa personne : celui de Ravus Nox Fleuret. Récemment promu au grade de Grand Commandant dans l'armée du Niflheim, le frère aîné de Stella paraissait même plutôt tendu par toutes ces festivités, ou tout du moins, ces semblants de festivité.

La soirée ne tarda toutefois pas à s'achever, l'Empire du Niflheim et Iedolas en tête, étant plutôt pressés. Le temps de se quitter également, pour tous. Si pour certains, la séparation paraissait salvatrice, Stella et Noctis se quittèrent en de bons termes. La jeune femme, une fois levée, s'inclina poliment envers l'héritier des Lucis.

« — Prince Noctis …

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez-moi Noct. Ou ne serait-ce que Noctis.

— Dans ce cas, je le ferai, quand vous cesserez ces vouvoiements. »

Noctis arqua légèrement un sourcil, avant d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, en hochant positivement la tête. Il leva doucement sa main.

« — Entendu, Stella.

— À la prochaine, Noctis. Sourit-elle en retour, en lui serrant la main. »

La Princesse de Tenebrae rejoint les autres membres du Niflheim. Iedolas et Ardyn lancèrent un vif regard dans leur direction. Régis se posa justement face à l'Empereur, pour des dernières salutations, avant le grand départ.

« — J'espère que nous recevrons vite votre réponse. Lâcha Iedolas, en affichant un sourire poli.

— J'espère qu'une paix durable sera signée, en effet. Murmura son interlocuteur, en lui serrant la main.

— Bien, alors à la semaine prochaine, si possible.

— Faites bon voyage. »

L'impressionnante forteresse volante quitta les lieux, emportant avec elle les troupes du Niflheim. Depuis le sommet de la Citadelle, Régis et ses suiveurs restèrent quelques temps, à observer cet éloignement.

« — Il y a des choses dont il va falloir parler, mon fils. Murmura lentement Régis, aux côtés de l'intéressé.

— Ouais, je sais. Lui rétorqua le Prince. »

Bien plus haut dans les cieux, le ciel noir n'offrait aucune visibilité réelle. Des nuages noirs s'agglutinaient, les uns après les autres. Dans une pièce isolée, Stella Nox Fleuret s'adossa sur le mur. Essoufflée, la belle femme cherchait un second souffle, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

« — Le destin existe … Murmura-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais … le changer … »

Elle se posa sur son lit, son bras devant son visage. Le voyage du retour sera long, sans compter les quelques détours passagers …

Pourtant, cette semaine allait s'écouler rapidement. Très rapidement.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	4. Frères d'Armes

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Gladiolus Amicitia**

 **Caractère :** Gladiolus est un homme relativement dur, qui ne mâche pas ses mots lorsqu'il pense quelque chose. C'est malgré tout une personne serviable et sur laquelle on peut compter lorsque les choses vont mal.

 **Aime :** La bonne nourriture, les combats.

 **N'aime pas :** Les mensonges, les Daemons.

 **Style de combat :** Gladio est adepte des armes lourdes à deux mains, et pas uniquement des épées.

 _«_ **Une fois les Six éliminés,**

 **La Porte du Valhalla s'ouvrira sur le monde,**

 **Pour que la Mort elle-même vienne offrir son Salut à un monde en perdition.** **»**

 _Eos regorgeait de mythologie._

 _Nombre de contes et légendes affluaient à travers le monde entier. Certains ressemblaient à de la pure fantaisie. D'autres concordaient étrangement avec la réalité. Mais quels que soient les continents en question, tous savaient bien que ce monde restait fondé sur de la magie._

 _« — Cette stèle est fragile, manie-la avec attention._

— _D'accord maman. »_

 _Tenebrae, il y a une dizaine d'années. La jeune Lunafreya, sept ans, observait avec un œil incertain cette précieuse relique du passé, qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre. Assise au centre de la chambre, la fillette levait et abaissait cette plaque, comme si la lumière pouvait lui permettre de retrouver des informations oubliées. Plus loin, sa famille restait présente. Sa mère, assise sur une chaise, s'hâtait à recoiffer son aînée, Stella. Celle-ci observait sa cadette avec une certaine anxiété._

 _« — Il y a combien de reliques, maman ? Questionna de nouveau Lunafreya, en venant lui rendre la pierre._

— _Nul ne le sait chérie. Les reliques du Valhalla racontent une histoire que les hommes ne peuvent saisir._

— _Qui a écrit ces histoires, alors ? Demanda une Stella plutôt sceptique._

— _Nos ancêtres._

— _Ce n'était pas des hommes ?_

— _Ils étaient différents de nous. »_

 _Lunafreya et Stella s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif, aucune ne comprenant encore réellement la complexité de cette histoire. Peu importe, elles avaient encore tout le temps de grandir et d'apprendre. Plus loin, un adolescent qui approchait de la quinzaine entra dans la pièce._

 _« — Ravus, prend bien soin de tes sœurs, d'accord ?_

— _Je le sais déjà._

— _Et toutes les deux, ne faites pas de bêtises à l'école, d'accord ? »_

 _Les fillettes hochèrent précipitamment la tête, avant de se prendre la main pour rejoindre leur aîné, en emmenant au passage leurs petits sacs sur leur dos. Ravus prit la main de chacune d'entre elle, avant de commencer sa propre marche, en échangeant d'abord un regard entendu avec sa mère._

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Frères d'Armes**

 _Continent du Lucis — Insomnia._

[Florence + The Machine — Stand by Me]

« — Quand même, c'était une sacrée galère hier. J'vous dis pas le nombre de journalistes que j'ai dû faire partir.

— T'es payé pour ça, Gladio. Murmura la voix calme d'Ignis.

— Bah nan, justement ! Je vais être le nouveau Bouclier du Roi, pas un vigile qui garde l'entrée d'une Citadelle !

— Haha, et nous, on gardait l'intérieur. Couina Prompto. On s'est ennuyés à en mourir.

— Plaignez-vous, allez-y. Moi j'ai dû supporter le Chancelier. Soupira Noctis, en sirotant un jus d'orange. »

Une belle journée ensoleillée à Insomnia. Après la rencontre avec le Niflheim, la tension diminuait graduellement, à l'intérieur même de la capitale du Lucis. Ce moment d'accalmie serait peut-être temporaire. Mais Noctis les appréciait, à leur juste valeur. Les choses changeaient bien trop vite, pour ne pas faire une pause et profiter d'un moment de répit. Sur une terrasse bien éclairée, les quatre amis profitaient d'un moment de relaxation pour se retrouver.

« — Il paraît que t'aurais passé du temps avec la deuxième Princesse de Tenebrae, non ? Lâcha malicieusement Gladiolus.

— Mouais. C'est possible.

— Hé ! Noct ! Laisse-moi l'une des sœurs au moins ! Renchérit Prompto.

— Rêve pas, Prompto. Les sœurs Nox Fleuret sont des femmes raffinées. Elles ne correspondent pas avec un gringalet comme toi.

— Gladio ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

— Bah, regarde ! J'ai plus de muscles dans un bras que toi dans tout ton corps !

— Et alors ? Noct n'est pas beaucoup mieux que moi !

— Sauf que lui, c'est le Prince. Il a un certain prestige.

— Pff. Lâchez-moi la grappe. »

… Bien sûr, il arrivait toujours que dans la journée, Gladiolus ou Prompto —voire les deux— ramenaient les sœurs Nox Fleuret dans un sujet de conversation, pour taquiner l'héritier du trône. Au fur et à mesure du temps, Noctis considérait presque ces divagations comme un passage obligé. Mais à force d'entendre les mêmes bêtises, le Prince ne cherchait même plus à les contredire. Une perte d'énergie et de temps inutile. Lui, profitait d'un soleil apaisant. Surtout que l'avenir du Lucis en entier pourrait être remis en question, sous peu de temps.

« — Quand même, marmonna Ignis, je me demande pourquoi le Niflheim demande aussi brutalement la paix. La guerre dure depuis longtemps, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'ils ne viennent faire la démarche …

— Hier, mon père m'a dit que des Daemons auraient été aperçus de plus en plus fréquemment sur leur continent. C'est peut-être pour ça.

— C'est vrai que leur nombre commence à être inquiétant, même au Lucis. Reprit Gladiolus, d'un ton plus sérieux. J'ai encore lu des infos là-dessus hier. On aurait eu une attaque de Béhémoth près de Lestallum.

— Aussi près de la ville ? Tempéra Ignis, anxieux.

— Bon, à quelques kilomètres, mais ça pourrait changer. Et on a surtout des Daemons bizarres, comme les Géants Mutants, qui sont de plus en plus présents sur les routes, de nuit. »

Les Daemons. Des créatures sombres, prenant diverses formes. Noctis, comme tant d'autres autour de lui, ignorait beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Ces créatures apparaissaient souvent de nuit, et s'en prenaient aussi bien à la faune locale qu'aux êtres humains.

« — Qui paye l'addition, sinon ? Marmonna Gladio. J'ai plus un sou en poche.

— Hein ? C'est toi qui a le plus commandé ! S'esclaffa un Prompto, les yeux gros comme des ballons.

— J'avais faim, j'ai rien bouffé ce matin. Garder une Citadelle jusqu'aussi tard en plus, ça nécessite de l'énergie ! Se justifia le robuste Bouclier du Roi.

— Bon, je vais payer. Affirma Ignis, en relevant ses lunettes.

— Si on demandait au Prince de payer, plutôt ?

— Ce serait pas très sympa, ça ! Reprit Prompto, bras croisés.

— Bah si, qui a tranquillement dégusté un repas en compagnie de Stella Nox Fleuret pendant que les autres bossaient de nuit, hein ? »

Noctis laissa échapper un soupir. L'ambiance dans le groupe ne changerait pas. Cette amitié née au fil des années entre ces quatre personnes donnait souvent lieu à ce genre de scénettes qui pourraient presque ternir l'image de la famille royale. Mais bon, cet aspect-là aussi, faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de sa vie. Le Prince fit signe à Ignis de se rasseoir, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir, pour effectuer régler. Ses camarades l'observèrent, plus ou moins amusé selon la personne. Un vent de bonne humeur l'emporta cependant, dès lors qu'ils remarquèrent d'ici que leur ami ne trouvait pas son porte-monnaie, dans une situation plutôt embarrassante devant la jeune femme qui patientait en souriant.

Une situation réglée quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'Ignis finit par le rejoindre, pour finalement régler la somme due. C'est donc dans une ambiance moqueuse que le groupe reprit la route du centre-ville, à bord de la Régalia. Un petit détour aux alentours de midi pour manger entre amis, voilà qui pouvait toujours permettre de s'oxygéner un petit peu l'esprit. Surtout au vu des événements passés, et ceux qui allaient encore se produire …

 _Continent du Niflheim — Région de Sathersea._

[Yoko Shimomura — The Niflheim Empire]

Une région aride et désertique. Ici, nulle trace de vie humaine, ou presque. Située dans les bas-fonds d'Eos, tout à l'ouest de l'empire militaire du Niflheim, cette zone ne s'avérait toutefois pas dénuée d'intérêt pour autant. Bien au contraire. En voyageant aux tréfonds de ce désert, bien des informations capitales sur le fonctionnement de l'Empire militaire pouvaient être obtenues. En parlant de lui, l'un de ses symboles flottait actuellement dans les cieux, par le biais d'un grand vaisseau. Traversant des contrées pour le moins inhospitalières et un ciel pourtant dégagé, il amorçait une descente, près de quelques pics escarpés.

« — Madame, on y arrive.

— J'ai remarqué ça.

— Doit-on se poser et vous attendre ?

— Hmpf. Y'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de lieux sympathiques dans le coin, survolez juste le secteur en cercle, je ne devrai pas en avoir longtemps avec Verstael. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser avec ce vieux fou. »

Une belle et fine femme, dans une tenue de combat noire, pour le moins extravagante. Une forme d'armure doublée d'une cape blanche, qui ne l'entravait toutefois aucunement dans ses mouvements, et qui soulignait aussi gracieusement son corps. Sa longue chevelure argentée était actuellement nouée dans un léger chignon. Elle offrit un léger sourire, en hochant la tête, à ses deux subordonnés. Aranea Highwind, tel était le nom de cette femme. Sans attendre beaucoup plus longtemps, son regard se perdit sur les immenses étendues désertes, en-dessous. Le vaisseau du Niflheim s'ouvrit lentement, pour lui permettre d'avoir un accès direct vers ces lointaines contrées. Quand bien même la distance séparant l'appareil au sol restait importante, Aranea n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'élancer.

Une entrée relativement remarquée. Parce que malgré cette apparente accalmie locale, beaucoup d'employés de l'Empire travaillaient ici, dans ces monts escarpés et inhospitaliers. Un genou à terre, la nouvelle venue leva son regard. Tapis loin dans les roches inaccessibles de Sathersea, au-delà d'un désert pratiquement infranchissable si l'on ne se préparait pas à la perfection, se trouvait un grand complexe, mêlant recherches scientifiques et militaires. Plusieurs bâtiments entiers, dédiés uniquement à cet effet, ajoutaient une touche relativement sinistre à ces lieux abandonnés. Deux gardes armés jusqu'aux os abordèrent directement Aranea,

« — Commandante Highwind. Nous préférions que vous respectiez le protocole et que vous vous présentiez à l'accès principal, la prochaine fois.

— Moui, si vous insistez. Rétorqua la dernière venue. Enfin, je suis venue voir Verstael Besithia, je suppose que vous êtes au courant. Alors amenez-moi plutôt à lui.

— À vos ordres. »

Sans faire plus de cérémonie, elle emboita le pas à ses suiveurs. Bien vite, la jeune femme remarqua d'ailleurs à quel point le système de sécurité paraissait avancé ici. De nombreux codes furent tapés pour ouvrir d'innombrables portes, tandis que les gardes se multipliaient dans les alentours. Des gardes aussi bien humains que robotiques : la technologie dite « Magitek » avait réussi de nombreuses prouesses sous l'égide de grands savants. À tel point que des robots automatisés pour remplir des fonctions plus ou moins détaillées patrouillaient régulièrement dans les environs. Cela prit quelques minutes à Aranea pour finalement arriver jusqu'à destination. L'un des gardes ouvrit finalement la dernière porte, menant au laboratoire du docteur Besithia. Une fois entrée à l'intérieur, elle parvint à distinguer sa silhouette, derrière son écran d'ordinateur, en train de pianoter à une vitesse presque effrayante sur le clavier.

Verstael Besithia représentait l'archétype du savant presque fou. Relativement âgé, suffisamment pour que sa longue barbe blanche s'harmonise avec sa chevelure dégarnie, il se faisait surtout un nom pour ses incroyables trouvailles.

« — Tiens donc, Commandante Highwind. Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement en avance. Lâcha-t-il, en redressant la tête. »

Vêtu dans une longue blouse blanche, il affichait un sourire plutôt mauvais. Voici encore une personne avec laquelle avoir une discussion saine pourrait être difficile.

« — Je viens au nom de l'Empereur. Déclara la dernière venue. Cela fait en effet plusieurs fois qu'il vous a envoyé des lettres, sans retour.

— Hmm … en effet, j'ai probablement été quelque peu débordé par mon travail. Disons que les grands projets nécessitent beaucoup de temps avant d'être pleinement développés, mais qu'une fois prêts … le résultat ne peut qu'être satisfaisant.

— C'est un petit peu vague, en réalité. Je doute que l'Empereur se contente d'une réponse aussi peu développée.

— Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'une mercenaire comme vous se ferait autant de soucis pour le bien-être de l'Empereur. Visiblement, on en apprend tous les jours.

— Gardez votre sarcasme pour vous, soupira Aranea. J'ai une tâche à accomplir, et je dois donc l'accomplir convenablement.

— … Bien, alors, veuillez me suivre. Vous irez rassurer l'Empereur, après avoir vu cela. »

Ne trouvant guère de choses à redire, la mercenaire emboita le pas au vieil homme, en suivant un sentier pour le moins sinueux, traversant maints couloirs. Aranea se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que son regard n'avait croisé le regard d'aucun employé. Beaucoup de vitres cloisonnées empêchaient toute visibilité. Des hommes travaillaient sans doute d'arrache-pied ici, dans cette ambiance pesante. Mais de toute évidence, elle ne se trouvait pas habilitée à en connaître les détails. Et au final, cela ne l'importait pas tant que cela.

« — Premièrement, faites savoir à l'Empereur que sa commande pour de nouvelles troupes Magitek a bien été entendue. Déclara le docteur, en continuant sa marche. Elles sont prêtes à envoi, désormais.

— Sauf que la date limite devait se situer la semaine dernière, si je ne m'abuse.

— Que voulez-vous, des imprévus arrivent, de temps en temps. Surtout dans ce domaine-là. D'autant plus qu'il a fallu tester la marchandise. Les troupes Magitek ont été capables de décimer quelques Daemons comme selon les attentes.

— De quels imprévus vous parlez ?

— Classé confidentiel. Si l'Empereur désire connaître les détails, il doit se déplacer en personne, ou à la rigueur, envoyer le Chancelier.

— Vous prenez vos aises, visiblement. »

Le savant fou poussa un léger rire, sans prendre réellement le temps de répondre à cette remarque. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux membres de l'Empire arrivèrent devant une porte blindée. Verstael utilisa des empreintes digitales, un code d'accès et une reconnaissance vocale pour en ouvrir l'accès.

« — Pas un peu exagéré, cette sécurité ?

— Vu ce qu'il y a derrière, c'est encore trop peu. »

Aranea plissa légèrement le regard, sans pouvoir reconnaître les différentes ombres, dans cette pièce mal éclairée. Finalement, elle écarquilla vivement le regard, en parvenant à y voir un peu plus clair, après quelques ajustements effectués par le scientifique.

« — Qu'est-ce que … ?

— Voyez-vous, si je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de répondre aux courriers de l'Empereur, c'est parce que je l'ai découverte. Il y a quelques temps, dans les ruines du désert de Sathersea. Pour éliminer les Six, nous en aurons besoin … et pour l'heure, elle n'est pas prête d'agir.

— Je vois.

— Dites donc à l'Empereur que ses espérances seront bientôt dépassées. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Insomnia._

« — En attendant de pouvoir agir politiquement, nous n'avons pas énormément de temps. »

Régis Lucis Caelum, assis sur son trône, affichait une mine plutôt déconfite. Devant lui, Cor Leonis et Clarus Amicitia partageaient une vision relativement sombre du futur.

« — Donc, Noctis va vraiment épouser Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ? Marmonna Cor, en baissant les yeux.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses à redire. Mais je sais que Lunafreya est une femme intelligente et au grand cœur. L'avoir à nos côtés est une bonne chose.

— Mais qu'en pense le Prince ? »

Son père baissa légèrement les yeux, à cette question à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Peut-être parce qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse, d'un certain côté. Il soupira légèrement.

« — Ce n'est malheureusement plus la question. Je doute que Lunafreya ait été beaucoup questionnée sur ses sentiments. Le futur qu'ils assureront ensemble compte davantage. »

Davantage qu'un bonheur personnel. Que ce soit celui de son fils, ou même le sien. Ces décisions, toujours ardues, rendait le cœur du roi toujours plus lourd. Bien loin, semblait être le temps où il avait promis à sa défunte épouse, de protéger l'avenir de leur fils unique. Au final, c'était même l'inverse. Le fils qui protégeait le futur de tous, au détriment du sien. Une forme de tragédie, auquel le Prince ne pouvait ni choisir d'adhérer, ni de refuser.

« — Concernant les autres demandes du Niflheim, commença la voix de Clarus, qu'ont-ils dit à propos de l'anneau ?

— Je pense que vous n'en ignorez rien. Murmura Régis. Je dois léguer l'anneau à mon successeur.

— Noctis n'est pas prêt. Coupa Cor, en hochant négativement la tête. Il n'a pas encore à endosser une telle responsabilité.

— Je le sais. »

Un anneau brillant, sur le doigt du roi. Un anneau qui, d'après la Légende, conférerait d'immenses pouvoirs à son possesseur. Mais cet incroyable pouvoir ne pouvait s'acquérir sans en payer un certain prix, forcément. Cor serra légèrement les dents, avant de trouver lui-même son calme.

« — Iedolas souhaite que j'abdique au vingt et unième anniversaire de mon fils, en lui remettant l'anneau et le pouvoir du Cristal. De son côté, il laissera Ardyn Izunia devenir nouvel Empereur du Niflheim, au moment même où je tirerai ma révérence.

— C'est de plus en plus étrange. Marmonna Clarus. Il abdiquerait donc aussi, mais dans quel objectif ferait-il cela ? Je doute qu'il désire réellement un avenir prospère.

— Je le sais aussi. Il y a des manigances derrière. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser agir à sa guise. »

Une certaine tension gagnait l'être qui continuait, tant bien que mal, de régner sur le Lucis. Même lorsque l'espoir s'amenuisait, on dit que la lumière finirait toujours par briller de nouveau. Cette idée réconfortante aux yeux de ceux qui naviguaient déjà au milieu du brouillard ne suffisait plus à calmer le cœur de Régis.

« — Je vais avertir Noctis de notre décision. Il comprendra. Et puis, Lunafreya n'est pas une inconnue. Le mariage devrait avoir lieu à Altissia la semaine prochaine. »

Cor et Clarus s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Se plier aux exigences du Niflheim apporterait indéniablement des risques évidents. Mais que cherchait réellement le roi du Lucis, dans cette histoire ?

« — On ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence. L'Empire militaire, en cas de guerre frontale, l'emporterait sur nous. La technologie Magitek n'a pas son pareil dans le Lucis, et le pouvoir du Cristal et de l'anneau ne seront pas suffisants, il touche un nombre trop peu conséquent d'individus. »

Des vérités difficiles à admettre. Les deux puissants soldats en face, baissèrent doucement le regard.

« — Cependant, cette guerre a duré depuis longtemps. Et je sais que mon fils ramènera la lumière, même si je ne suis plus parmi eux. Je voudrais donc que vous promettiez quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Murmura Cor, en serrant légèrement les dents.

— Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose dans la semaine à venir, je voudrais … que vous aidiez Noctis à récupérer ce qui lui revient de droit. Tout ce qui lui revient de droit. En attendant … il faut absolument que nous découvrions les véritables intentions d'Iedolas et du Niflheim … pour savoir contre qui nous allons devoir nous battre.

— Conformément à vos attentes, j'ai envoyé Noctis et ses amis ailleurs pour la journée. Déclara Clarus. Ils vont accomplir quelques travaux, qui lui apprendront le sens des responsabilités. Ils seront de retour d'ici ce soir. »

Régis hocha positivement la tête.

« — Vous pouvez disposer. Murmura-t-il. Que les dieux nous protègent. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Terres sauvages, non loin d'Insomnia._

« — Que le roi nous envoie faire des petites missions alors que la situation est tendue … Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Gladiolus, habillé d'une chemise noire et ouverte, laissant apparaître un torse musclé, plaçait négligemment ses bras derrière la tête.

« — On fait ce genre de choses depuis un petit moment, quand même. Tempéra Ignis, au volant. Ça nous permettra de ne pas trop être sous pression. »

Derrière, Prompto et Noctis occupaient les sièges passagers. Le blond portait son regard sur les environs, détaillant chaque recoin avec intérêt. Quand bien même ces trajets effectués se ressemblaient, il appréciait le fait de pouvoir les contempler. Chaque jour, un nouveau morceau s'ajoutait au puzzle du paysage.

« — Hé ! Si on s'arrêtait pour prendre une photo, ici ?

— Dans tes rêves. Marmonna Noctis, à côté. On n'a pas le temps.

— Allez ! On n'en aura peut-être plus l'occasion !

— Laisse tomber, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Soupira le Prince. Ignis, rappelle-moi où est-ce qu'on va, là ?

— Des Géants de Fer sont apparus à Leide, pas très loin d'Hammerhead. En plein jour.

— Hmpf. Y'a pas des chasseurs, à Hammerhead ? Ils pourraient s'en occuper.

— Ils nous ont appelés à l'aide. Marmonna Gladiolus. Enfin, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit.

— Ouais, allez. Finissons-en rapidement et rentrons pour le dîner. Conclut le Prince du Lucis, accoudé à la portière de la voiture. »

Entre la capitale prospère, Insomnia, et la région de Leide, le trajet durait bien une heure. Une heure à passer le temps en bavardages plus ou moins utiles. La Régalia, elle, arrivait progressivement jusqu'à destination. Le continent tout entier regorgeait de vie, mais les paysages se ressemblaient globalement assez.

Plus loin, des hurlements retentissaient, en même temps que des coups de feu. Une créature humanoïde, haute de pratiquement cinq mètres, tenant dans sa main une grosse lame, frappait violemment. Des corps étendus sur le sol, suppliant pour mettre fin à des souffrances insoutenables. Des voitures renversées dans les environs donnaient une idée assez simple des événements.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une scène similaire se jouait, avec un autre de ces géants. Les coups de feu continuaient, un homme se tenant courageusement face à l'un des monstres, sans pouvoir lui faire le moindre dégât.

« — Meurs ! »

Des paroles qui ne donnaient finalement pas beaucoup de sens. Ces chasseurs provenant d'Hammerhead pensaient pouvoir s'occuper de cette invasion. Grand mal leur en a pris.

« — Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent être si résistants ?! »

Les balles pullulaient, sans jamais percer l'épaisse carapace du monstre, qui faisait trembler la terre à chacun de ses pas. Le vieil homme, vétéran dans le domaine, reculait de plus en plus. Le géant souleva son arme, prêt à l'abattre.

[Yoko Shimomura — Stand Your Ground]

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre coup de feu, plus puissant, ne le déséquilibre dans son geste, au niveau du poignet.

Un son suivi de celui du frein d'un véhicule lancé à vive allure. Le chasseur se retourna, pour apercevoir la célèbre Régalia d'Insomnia.

« — Je l'ai eu ! S'esclaffa Prompto, joyeux. Allons faire le ménage !

— Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de correct. Marmonna Noctis, en sautant en-dehors du véhicule.

— Ignis, met la Régalia à l'abri ! »

Premier à être descendu, Prompto souleva un revolver, avec lequel il tira à plusieurs reprises sur la main du Daemon, légèrement sonné. Gladiolus se lança alors à l'assaut, en faisant apparaître une épée imposante, presque aussi grande que lui-même. Sautant avec ferveur, le fils de Clarus chercha à atteindre les jambes, chose qu'il parvint à faire sans grand problème. Touché, le monstre poussa un grognement sourd.

« — Mettez-vous à l'abri. »

Un peu décontenancé par une arrivée brutale, le vieil homme redressa la tête, pour apercevoir le Prince du Lucis en personne. Noctis l'aida à se redresser, avant de tourner son regard vers le monstre, harcelé par les assauts lointains de Prompto et les coups très physiques donnés par Gladiolus.

« — On s'occupe de la situation. »

Le jeune homme leva sa main droite, dans laquelle apparut une belle lame métallique, dans un éclat de lumière bleu.

« — Vise la tête, Noct. Déclara Ignis, en descendant finalement du véhicule, pour prêter main-forte à ses camarades. Et tiens donc ! »

Le plus sage membre du groupe leva sa main, dans laquelle une sphère enflammée prit place. Son supérieur hiérarchique —en théorie— hocha positivement la tête, avant de tremper son sabre dedans, lui donnant un aspect plus dangereux. Ceci fait, Noctis s'élança directement.

« — Tu l'as, Noct ! S'enquit Gladio, en reculant sur plusieurs mètres après avoir bloqué le coup de son adversaire.

— Vas-y, Noct ! S'écria Prompto, en décochant une énième balle. »

Dans un halo lumineux, le Prince apparut soudainement juste face à cet ennemi, avant de planter son épée directement entre ses deux yeux, d'un geste aussi sec que précis. Dans un nouveau râle de douleur, la bête tituba, sur le point de tomber à la renverse. Chose qui se produisit, quelques secondes plus tard.

« — Allons-y, les gars !

— Ouais ! »

De toute sa carrière, le vieil homme secouru in-extremis avait connu bien des jeunes impétueux. Beaucoup perdirent leurs illusions, sur le métier de chasseur. Mais avec ces quatre-là, une étrange impression gagnait son être. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre cette bataille. Quand bien même cinq de ces monstres furent capables de balayer toute une cohorte de chasseurs, il ne fallut que quelques minutes au quatuor pour les mettre à genoux. Ils s'entendaient, se comprenaient, et agissaient presque comme un seul homme.

Le Prince Noctis avait peut-être bien des choses à apprendre. Mais peut-être bien que le ciel serait moins sombre, à l'avenir …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	5. Un coup d'avance

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! On atteint les 100 vues, c'est pas si mal ! Surtout par rapport à fanfic fr où j'en étais à ... 3. xD Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques critiques. :) Personnellement, je trouve que le rythme est un peu lent d'ailleurs, mais j'estime que pour le bon développement des personnages, c'est assez nécessaire. Tout finira par s'accélérer, cela dit ! **

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Prompto Argentum**

 **Caractère :** Prompto est un jeune homme enthousiaste, toujours prêt à aider ses camarades et à plaisanter, au plus grand dam desdits camarades.

 **Aime :** Les femmes, les photographies, ses amis.

 **N'aime pas :** Les insectes, être seul.

 **Style de combat :** Prompto utilise de nombreuses armes à feu, ayant une préférence pour les armes légères. Il est également relativement rapide et agile, mais n'apprécie que peu le combat rapproché.

 _Continent du Niflheim — Tenebrae._

Le soleil brillait haut et fort, dans les cieux. Dans le manoir de Fenestala, sa clarté inondait maintes pièces, esquissant les contours d'un avenir qui se voulait radieux. Plus que la longue traversée du désert endurée jusqu'à présent, par nombre d'âmes en détresse. Les yeux bleus de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret rejoignaient les lignes de l'horizon, bercées par la fraîcheur matinale. Vêtue d'une courte robe blanche, lui arrivant peu en-dessous de ses genoux, la jeune femme finit par se retourner doucement.

« — Tu es déjà réveillée, Stella ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Péniblement redressée sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, Stella Nox Fleuret poussa un léger soupir.

« — Au vu de la dernière nuit passée, tu pourrais essayer de te reposer un petit peu plus. Déclara Lunafreya, en s'approchant de quelques mètres. Il n'est pas encore sept heures du matin.

— Mmh … ça ira, Luna. Lui sourit doucement son aînée. Tu es bien matinale, en revanche. Tu m'as déjà l'air en forme.

— À vrai dire, moi aussi … j'ai un peu de mal à dormir, ces derniers temps.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère ?

— Non, pas du tout. Rétorqua la cadette, déposant ses lèvres sur le front de Stella. C'est juste que … je me sens tendue et fatiguée.

— À cause de tes voyages ? Ou bien est-ce la perspective du mariage avec le Prince Noctis ?

— Je ne saurai te dire. En réalité, je pense que c'est un mélange de toutes ces histoires. Je ne sais même pas … si ce que je fais sera bon, pour Tenebrae.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon. »

Lunafreya se mordit doucement les lèvres, avant de se retourner.

« — Je suis désolée. Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, et je viens t'importuner avec des questions idiotes …

— Tu ne _''m'importuneras''_ jamais, et tu le sais. Soupira Stella, en se laissant retomber dans le lit nappé de blanc. Enfin … je suis encore un peu fatiguée. Le voyage a été plus long que je ne l'imaginais.

— Oui, repose-toi un petit peu. Je vais aller préparer un petit-déjeuner.

— Laisse donc ça aux servantes, Luna … tu te surmènes trop …

— J'en ai besoin. Affirma-t-elle, en hochant la tête. Ça me permet de penser à autre chose.

— N'en fais pas trop.

— Promis. »

La plus jeune des Princesses referma les rideaux, pour permettre à sa sœur de bénéficier d'une ambiance plus sereine, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Le manoir de Fenestala n'était en général que peu animé à cette période de la journée, et il arrivait souvent à Luna d'arpenter ses beaux couloirs sans but précis. Juste un moment entre elle et ses pensées les plus profondes. Des pensées qui, souvent, se heurtaient à certaines vérités, alourdissant son cœur.

Avant que Stella ne se réveille réellement, il fallait encore bien compter au moins une heure. Une heure durant laquelle la belle blonde décida de rejoindre l'une de ses pièces favorites, la bibliothèque du manoir, pour s'adonner à l'un de ses hobbys préférés, que représentait la lecture. Des ouvrages de toutes sortes s'entassaient dans des piles nombreuses sur les étagères. En naviguant entre les différents livres disponibles, Lunafreya se rendit d'ailleurs compte d'un problème, dès lors que son regard se leva légèrement, par la fenêtre.

Enfin … le terme _« problème »_ ne serait probablement pas forcément approprié. Mais la présence dans les cieux de vaisseaux appartenant aux troupes impériales du Niflheim ne réjouissaient que peu son cœur. Leur présence devenait de plus en plus oppressante ici, quand bien même vu le contexte politique, Luna ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il restait maintenant cinq jours, avant la date décidée pour le mariage avec le Prince Noctis. Une pensée qui donna quelques frissons à la Princesse, qui ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir à cet égard. Devait-elle se sentir joyeuse ? Devait-elle se sentir effrayée ? Devait-elle se sentir fière ? La réponse se situait probablement dans ces eaux-là, sans prendre toutefois un visage clair. Ce dont elle aurait fortement besoin, en ce moment. Lunafreya laissa échapper un léger soupir, en attrapant dans la pile de livres un ouvrage sur la Cosmogonie, et de s'asseoir. Parfois, fermer les yeux et imaginer que certaines choses ne l'atteignaient pas, apportait une certaine quiétude.

Quand bien même fut-elle complètement illusoire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit caractéristique ne vienne troubler ces courts moments de quiétude. Quelqu'un venait en effet de frapper à la porte. Lunafreya envoya un regard discret dans cette direction, reconnaissant alors la silhouette familière d'un homme, qui lui procura un certain sentiment de malaise, d'ailleurs. Elle finit par se lever, et envisagea de lui ouvrir la porte.

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Un coup d'avance**

 _Continent du Lucis — Insomnia._

« — Écoute-moi, mon fils. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre que le Niflheim n'est pas digne de confiance. Cependant, ce mariage avec Lunafreya doit avoir lieu, pour le futur. »

Noctis ne répondait pas, en se contentant d'écouter les paroles de son père en appréhendant doucement tous ces futurs événements. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, seuls. Sans que personne aux oreilles indiscrètes ne puisse écouter une conversation de l'ordre privée entre père et fils.

« — Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Murmura le Prince. De toute façon, ce mariage a déjà été organisé, non ? Alors pas la peine de tourner en rond.

— Le mariage lui-même n'est pas le problème, Noctis. C'est son organisation qui fera que notre avenir restera ou non, entre nos mains.

— J'pige pas.

— Nous allons bientôt nous rendre à Altissia. Mais en empruntant des chemins opposés. Tu te rendras là-bas par Galdina, à l'Ouest. Moi, j'irai avec une escorte royale par l'Est.

— Et ça sert à quoi, concrètement ? Galdina est à pratiquement trois jours de route. Si le mariage est dans cinq jours, ça nous laisse peu de temps.

— C'est simple. Si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner, et qu'Iedolas prépare un coup, il faudra que l'un des groupes puisse aider l'autre, de l'extérieur. Nous resterons en contact. »

Le visage du Prince exprimait bien son désaccord sur ce plan, mais Régis ne comptait aucunement laisser le destin échapper à son contrôle, pas cette fois. Noctis finit rapidement par s'y résoudre, et le léger soupir qu'il lâcha en détournant les yeux en était le symbole.

« — Comment on s'organise, alors ? Murmura-t-il, lentement.

— Prépare-toi. Dès cet après-midi, toi et tes amis, prenez la Régalia pour vous y rendre. »

Son fils hocha simplement la tête, doucement. En signe de résignation. Il finit également par se détourner, en empruntant bien vite la voie de la sortie, saluant vivement son père d'un geste de la main. L'intéressé, en revanche, affichait une mine déconfite, dès lors qu'il se retrouva seul.

Un petit peu plus loin, Noctis quitta la citadelle royale, cherchant un petit peu d'air à l'extérieur. Le Prince ne savait toujours pas comment appréhender le futur. Ni même comment appréhender ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis de la situation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu Luna ? Pouvait-il décemment se marier avec elle, de façon si arrangée ? Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens, et il savait pertinemment que des heures de méditation ne suffiraient pas à lui faire voir le bout du tunnel.

Pendant de longues minutes, le jeune homme arpenta les rues bondées d'Insomnia sans but précis. Reconnu à diverses reprises, il fut d'ailleurs forcé de lancer des sourires factices aux passants qui désiraient voir leur futur souverain joyeux et confiant. Même quand c'était tout l'inverse.

Parmi la foule d'hommes et de femmes qui fréquentaient les belles ruelles de la capitale, Noctis finit par distinguer l'ombre d'un de ses camarades : Prompto Argentum, qui portait d'ailleurs dans ses bras un sac remplis de baguettes, en sifflotant un petit air musical.

« — Hé ! Noct' ! »

… Et apparemment, lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Tout sourire, le blond avança joyeusement vers son camarade, visiblement loin de se douter des troubles internes à sa personne. Le Prince du Lucis détourna légèrement ses prunelles, tandis que son ami lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

« — Bah alors ? Tu fais encore plus la tronche que d'habitude !

— Si tu le dis.

— Ignis m'a appelé tout à l'heure, tu es au courant pour notre petit voyage ?

— Évidemment.

— Bah alors, c'est cool !

— Mouais.

— Tu pourrais être un petit peu plus joyeux, quand même ! »

Pour seule réponse, le fils de Régis haussa simplement les épaules. Le tout accompagné par une expression faciale particulièrement vide. Devant ce triste spectacle, Prompto arqua légèrement les sourcils.

« — Tu ne veux pas épouser Dame Lunafreya ?

— Peu importe ce que je veux. Déclara lentement l'intéressé, en fermant les yeux.

— Bah si c'est le cas, moi je te remplace quand tu veux ! »

Il riait aux éclats. Ou bien se forçait-il, pour essayer de forcer son camarade à sourire. Peine perdue : Noctis semblait définitivement plongé dans ses pensées.

« — Tu vas où au fait, Noct ?

— À mon appartement. Y'a quelques affaires que je voudrais récupérer avant que l'on ne parte.

— Ah, d'accord. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Je m'en passerai bien.

— Hé ! C'est blessant !

— Ne demande pas si tu connais la réponse. Soupira le Prince, en poursuivant sa marche.

— Dans ce cas-là, on se revoit tout à l'heure. Normalement devant la citadelle à 16 heures, sans faute !

— Je sais. »

Aux grands signes extravertis de Prompto, Noctis ne répondit quasiment pas. Pas de quoi déranger le blond, qui repartit lui-même à ses propres affaires, laissant ainsi son ami seul avec lui-même.

Noctis ne vivait pas toujours à la citadelle royale, en compagnie de son père. Pour des raisons très simples : les études. Malgré son statut princier, le jeune homme avait également souhaité pouvoir suivre un cursus scolaire classique et apprendre des choses comme les autres jeunes de son âge. Et pour ce faire, un appartement acheté par son père, se situant plus près des différentes écoles fréquentables, fut mis à sa disposition. Ainsi, le jeune Prince partageait sa vie entre sa suite luxueuse dans la citadelle, et cet endroit un petit peu plus modeste.

D'ailleurs, il préférait cette vie. Loin de tous les problèmes possibles. En arrivant près de chez lui, Noctis élargit doucement les yeux. Il apercevait cette étrange lumière, qui ne provenait pas du soleil. Cette lumière dérangeante au caractère mystique, qui flottait au-dessus du grand appartement. En se rappelant des propos échangés lors de sa courte conversation avec Stella Nox Fleuret, le jeune homme ferma lentement les paupières, avant de continuer sa marche.

Une fois dans sa propre demeure, il ramassa bien vite un nombre conséquent d'affaires trainant un peu partout, à cause de son inadvertance. Pour un Prince, cela faisait presque peine à voir. Le jeune homme finit d'ailleurs par tomber sur un vieil album photo, datant de sa période de convalescence à Tenebrae et offert par Lunafreya, il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années. Étant donné le peu de temps passé dans cette ville, il ne pouvait être particulièrement garni. Cela dit, Noctis avait également pris soin de placer autre chose à l'intérieur : des lettres. Envoyées par Lunafreya en personne. Après leur première entrevue, tous deux étaient restés en contact. De façon certes épisodique, la Princesse de Tenebrae avait donné quelques nouvelles, et vice-versa. En y repensant, cela faisait bien quelques années qu'elle ne lui avait plus écrit.

Sûrement depuis les premières rumeurs sur leur mariage arrangé, d'ailleurs. Un geste qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à interpréter. Toutefois, il préférait ne pas se laisser embarquer par des pensées sombres, et s'affala sur le canapé en allumant la télévision.

Avant de s'endormir, au bout de quelques minutes. Une sieste qu'il jugeait nécessaire avant de repartir pour des aventures pour le moins incertaines.

 _Insomnia — Salle du Trône._

« — Iedolas convoite le pouvoir du Cristal. Et seul le détenteur de l'anneau peut s'en servir. À partir de là …

— Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, Clarus. Cela nous mènera sur trop de champs de bataille différents.

— Mon roi, partir à Altissia, c'est également jouer leur jeu.

— Évidemment. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, et nous avons déjà discuté de cela. »

Clarus Amicitia ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie des hommes qui renonçaient avant d'avoir livré bataille. Mais le Niflheim et son empire militaire lui paraissaient bien difficiles à atteindre. Malgré tout, sa fidélité au roi faisait la fierté du royaume. Alors il suivrait Régis sur n'importe quelle voie. Comme depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« — As-tu averti ton fils de la situation, Clarus ?

— Oui, et Gladio pense la même chose. Nous avançons de façon bien risquée. Il nous est techniquement impossible de connaître les réelles intentions du Niflheim.

— Pas sans nous rendre à Altissia, en effet. Murmura le roi. Là-bas, nous serons vite fixés sur ce que désire l'Empereur.

— Et même si cela doit nous mettre en danger ?

— Nous sommes déjà en danger, Clarus. »

Le subalterne se résigna, en hochant positivement la tête. Son roi venait de marquer un point. Tous deux arrivèrent finalement au bout du couloir, là où un autre homme se tenait déjà prêt : le grand maréchal, Cor Leonis.

« — Cor, tu tombes bien. Affirma le roi. Les préparatifs sont-ils achevés ?

— Conformément à vos demandes, mon roi. Rétorqua l'intéressé, en s'abaissant légèrement.

— Bon travail. J'ai également une requête toute particulière à te faire, au sujet du voyage à Altissia. Elle est importante, alors … je voudrais juste que tu puisses comprendre.

— Qu'avez-vous en tête … ? »

Le roi adressa un regard grave. Un de ceux qui donnaient clairement l'impression, qu'en effet, cette décision pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences, à l'avenir …

 _Plus tard …_

Un son assez pénible résonna dans sa tête. Un son qui se répétait inlassablement. Noctis Lucis Caelum ouvrit lentement ses yeux, qui tombèrent directement sur le coupable : son téléphone portable, dernier cri à Insomnia, et plus particulièrement le réveil qui sonnait depuis maintenant quelques secondes.

Adepte des siestes, le Prince se fit violence pour étendre sa main, et saisir l'appareil. L'heure s'y afficha, et fit alors office de second réveil : 15 heures 30. Il pensait pourtant avoir réglé son réveil nettement plus tôt ! Et lui, n'était absolument pas préparé. Progressivement, les yeux du jeune homme s'enquirent d'une lueur particulière : celle de l'urgence. À vitesse grand V, Noctis se redressa pour se diriger un petit peu partout dans sa maison. Au bout de quelques secondes, son téléphone fit de nouveau des siennes. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : cette fois-ci, il recevait un véritable appel.

« — Merde. Jura-t-il, en enfilant une veste noire convenable. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il décrocha.

« — _Ignis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

— _Noct, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais prêt. Nous partons dans moins d'une demi-heure et il faut que tout le monde soit au rendez-vous à la citadelle._

— _Ah … ouais. J'y serai._

— _Prépare-toi correctement. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire machine arrière, il faut être arrivé rapidement à Galdina. J'ai fait le plein pour la Régalia et pris quelques provisions._

— _Ouais. Merci._

— _Bref, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Arrange-toi pour arriver à l'heure surtout._

— _T'inquiète pas, j'y serai. »_

Et il décrocha, sans attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

 _Près de la Citadelle — 16 heures._

« — Où est-ce qu'il est passé, encore ?

— Pas la peine de râler, Gladio ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver !

— Mouais. Il ne répond toujours pas au téléphone, Ignis ?

— Non … »

Le trio d'amis formé par Prompto, Gladiolus et Ignis patientait devant la citadelle, aux côtés de la Régalia. La belle journée ensoleillée continuait, mais l'impatience se faisait latente sur le visage de Gladio, qui scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche du Prince. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre se détacha des autres, en courant à en perdre haleine, dans leur direction. Noctis fusait vers eux, un sac sur le dos.

« — Noct ! S'esclaffa joyeusement Prompto.

— Regardez-moi ça. Soupira Gladio, en partant déjà s'installer dans la voiture.

— Je pense qu'il n'était pas prêt, tout à l'heure. Murmura Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune Prince arriva enfin près de la Régalia, mains sur les genoux, en cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Ses amis l'accueillirent bien vite, avant qu'il ne prenne place à l'arrière, à côté de Prompto. Et sonna alors l'heure du grand départ pour le quatuor.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les voilà déjà sur la grande autoroute permettant de quitter Insomnia, et tout ce qu'elle représentait comme civilisation.

« — Combien de temps pour arriver à la baie de Galdina ? Demanda Prompto, en jetant de vifs coups d'œil dans les environs.

— Environ trois jours. Rétorqua calmement Ignis. Là-bas, on prendra un bateau vers Altissia.

— Trois jours dans une voiture comme ça … Soupira Noctis, accoudé à la portière. Mon père parle d'une manœuvre stratégique, mais bon … j'suis pas fan.

— Moi non plus, déclara Gladio. Mon père m'a dit ça tout à l'heure, et honnêtement, je sens qu'un truc ne va pas se passer correctement.

— Le roi a raison de scinder le groupe en deux. Reprit Ignis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes si peu nombreux. J'imagine qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse preuve de discrétion.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement le cas. Il ne faut pas que l'Empire du Niflheim soit au courant de nos manigances. »

Gladiolus s'étira largement sur ces derniers mots, avant de placer ses bras derrière la tête. Les autres se terrèrent dans un certain mutisme, en profitant du vent frais malgré la journée ensoleillée. Le paysage, lui, changeait progressivement, pour devenir au fil des minutes et des heures, cette immense contrée rurale qu'était le Lucis.

 _Continent du Niflheim …_

Au plus profond de l'Empire du Niflheim, se trouvait une immense ville : Gralea, capitale de l'Empire. Si Insomnia restait probablement la plus belle de toutes, cette dernière n'avait tout de même pas à rougir de son architecture moderne, symbolisée par de nombreux building tutoyant les nuages. Au cœur même de la ville, se trouvait le Palais Impérial, siège du pouvoir. Ici même, Iedolas Aldercapt restait assis sur son trône, les paupières à moitié fermées. Cette pièce spacieuse comportait également un aspect relativement lugubre, presque occulte.

Lentement, une silhouette s'avança dans sa direction, forçant alors l'Empereur à ouvrir les yeux.

« — Ardyn … qu'en est-il … ? »

Le Chancelier Impérial afficha un sourire espiègle, et abaissa fort vite son chapeau, pour saluer son supérieur, dans un grand geste bien forcé. Ne se perdant pas beaucoup plus dans cette cérémonie fastidieuse, le dernier venu finit par se redresser, en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Empereur.

« — Vous semblez fatigué, votre Majesté. Déclara-t-il. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Le docteur Verstael Besithia semble avoir fait du bon travail. Du moins, de ce que j'ai pu en entendre de la part d'Aranea.

— Dans combien de temps … les soldats Magitek seront disponibles ?

— Oh, ils sont déjà acheminés. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront utilisables bien avant la cérémonie de mariage entre Dame Lunafreya et le Prince Noctis.

— Je vois …

— Visiblement, vous en avez bien besoin, de bonnes nouvelles. S'enquit Ardyn, en remettant correctement son chapeau. Je suis également venu vous rapporter une légère complication.

— Laquelle … ?

— Les quelques espions envoyés sur le Lucis affirment avoir vu le Prince Noctis sur la route, partir de plus en plus loin d'Insomnia. »

Un léger silence, entre les deux plus hauts gradés de l'Empire. Doucement, un sourire nerveux étira les lèvres d'Iedolas, dont les yeux s'élargirent doucement, teintés d'une certaine folie.

« — Alors tu voudrais me devancer, Roi Régis … ? Comme c'est regrettable … tu as déjà un train de retard … »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	6. Périls Nocturnes

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Hello ! On avance doucement, les premières épreuves arrivent pour Noctis et ses camarades ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Stella Nox Fleuret**

 **Caractère :** Stella Nox Fleuret est une douce et patiente femme. Elle ne s'emporte que rarement et sait parfaitement se comporter en fonction de la situation.

 **Aime :** La nature, sa famille, la paix, l'honnêteté.

 **N'aime pas :** Le mauvais temps, les problèmes qui trainent en longueur, l'hypocrisie.

 **Style de combat :** Son arme de prédilection serait justement un fleuret.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées, depuis que le quatuor avait quitté Insomnia. Le ciel alors ensoleillé, laissait progressivement place à une nuit qui s'annonçait profonde. La tête dirigée vers les cieux, Noctis trouvait clairement le temps long. Et même s'il appréciait les siestes à leur juste valeur, dormir dans la Régalia ne lui plaisait que moyennement.

« — Hé, Ignis. Lâcha-t-il doucement. T'es fatigué ?

— Ça ira, Noct. Quand il fait nuit, je préfère honnêtement prendre le volant.

— Haha ! S'esclaffa Prompto. Vous vous rappelez quand Noct a voulu conduire de nuit et que la Régalia a fini à moitié en dehors de la route ?

— J'ai cru que Cor allait nous tuer. Ricana légèrement Gladiolus, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

— Mais il allait le faire. Reprit Ignis. Heureusement que le Roi était plus clément.

— Ça va, hein … Marmonna le Prince. »

Les routes peu fréquentées du Lucis s'éclairaient progressivement, au clair de la lune. Personne ne venait de l'autre côté. Le jeune Prince jeta alors un vif coup d'œil à son téléphone : 19 heures 35.

« — On mange quand, en fait ? Demanda soudainement Prompto.

— T'as vu un coin où bouffer tranquillement ici ? Railla légèrement Gladio.

— Mais on pourrait s'arrêter et camper ! Ignis fait de la bonne cuisine alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

— Je préfère continuer à rouler. Dans une demi-heure, on devrait arriver à un point de ravitaillement. Là-bas, on devrait pouvoir manger sans que l'on ait à perdre beaucoup plus de temps.

— Mouais … j'ai faim, moi. »

Noctis ferma les yeux. Une fatigue de plus en plus importante gagnait l'intégralité de son corps, mais il refusait de dormir dans un lieu aussi inconvenable. Le quatuor se laissa alors bercer par le vent, pendant de longues minutes.

« — On pourrait au moins allumer la radio, histoire d'avoir un peu d'ambiance, non ? »

Prompto désespérait, de son côté. Même si voyager avec ses amis lui faisait plaisir, l'ennui le gagnait profondément. Et un Prompto ennuyé devenait très vite pénible aux yeux de ses camarades, déjà préparés à entendre ses jérémiades. Ou plutôt à les subir, d'ailleurs.

« — Hé ! On pourrait faire un détour pour aller voir des Chocobos, non ?

— Le relais de Wiz se trouve très loin. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un détour. Murmura lentement Noctis, les bras derrière la tête.

— Allez ! Noct !

— Rêve. On n'a pas le temps.

— Bah, t'es sérieux Prompto ? Ricana Gladio. Notre petit prince va se marier et toi tu veux aller voir des piafs ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé ! »

Le Prince ne préférait rien dire, en se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil ici et là. Soudainement pourtant, le bruit du frein le fit sortir de ses pensées, arrachant un cri de terreur chez Prompto. La Régalia stoppa bien vite son avancée.

« — T'es sérieux Ignis ? Pesta Noctis.

— J'ai failli m'envoler, moi !

— Tss, bande de geignardes.

— Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Mais regardez. »

Un petit peu plus loin devant eux, une voiture à moitié renversée donnait une toute autre ambiance à leur petite excursion. Le groupe décida de descendre de leur véhicule, histoire de comprendre un petit peu mieux ce qu'il venait de se produire.

[Yoko Shimomura — Creeping Shadows]

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à votre avis ? Demanda Prompto, en regardant aux alentours.

— Un virage mal contrôlé, peut-être. Rétorqua Noctis, en haussant les épaules.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Regardez la portière. »

Ignis désigna du doigt la zone escomptée. Gladio fut le premier à s'en approcher, avant d'arquer les sourcils en constatant les dégâts.

« — On dirait qu'elle a été arrachée. Murmura-t-il. Une attaque de Daemon, alors ?

— Ça me paraît être la seule option envisageable. Rétorqua le plus sage des membres du groupe, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Noctis se déplaça un petit peu autour du véhicule, avant de porter son regard sur le ravin, là où d'éventuels survivants —au choc initial— aurait pu tomber. D'ici, malgré la pénombre, il parvenait à distinguer de nombreux arbres. Il y avait toutefois bien une dizaine de mètres séparant cet endroit de la route surélevée que le quatuor empruntait pour se rendre à Galdina.

« — Vous pensez qu'il y a des survivants ? Demanda Prompto, d'une voix légèrement résignée.

— Difficile à croire. De simples humains sans entraînement auraient bien du mal à échapper à des Daemons.

— C'est peut-être pas si vrai que ça, Gladio. »

Le robuste « Bouclier du Roi » afficha une mine plutôt anxieuse, vis-à-vis des dernières paroles prononcées par le jeune Prince du Lucis. Ses partenaires partageaient cette même incompréhension. Noctis, lui, portait son regard un petit peu plus loin en bas.

« — Mais si on ne fait rien, je crois que ça ne va pas durer. »

Parce qu'il la voyait. Cette lumière mystique …

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Péril Nocturne**

« — T'es sûr de toi, Noct ?! »

Le groupe avançait à vive allure, au milieu des feuillages relativement épais. Gladio emboitait le pas au Prince, et se trouvait d'ailleurs particulièrement gêné par tous ces obstacles. D'où sa petite réticence, d'ailleurs. Devant, Noctis continuait de courir à grandes enjambées, en évitant racines mal découpées et autres ronces.

« — J'en sais rien. Lâcha-t-il. Mais je préfèrerai être sûr de me tromper. »

Sur ce point, difficile de le contredire. Derrière, Ignis et Prompto suivaient du mieux possible l'avancée de leurs camarades, le blond se plaignant d'ailleurs régulièrement, mais sans aucune réponse viable. Cette course effrénée dura de longues secondes, _trop_ longues aux yeux de certains. Mais elle s'acheva, avec Noctis lui-même qui ralentit le pas, avant d'élargir ses yeux. La Lumière ne brillait plus … est-ce que cela signifiait que … ?

Le Prince reprit ensuite sa course, sous les yeux quelque peu désespérés de ses partenaires. Enfin, le groupe arriva à destination, une zone un petit peu plus dégagée. Des arbres tombés sur le sol offraient à eux seuls, un premier aperçu plutôt effrayant de ce qui pourrait les attendre.

« — Regardez ça. »

Ignis s'abaissa légèrement, et pointa du doigt une trainée de sang relativement macabre sur le sol.

« — J-Je propose de faire d-demi-tour. Tremblota légèrement Prompto. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il s'est passé … je crois que nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

— Non, on continue. Décréta directement Noctis, en s'enfonçant encore un petit plus loin dans ces bois effrayants.

— Ouais. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, alors prends ton courage à deux mains plutôt. Déclara directement Gladio, en tapotant l'arrière du crâne de Prompto. »

Ignis semblait également sur la même longueur d'onde, et le hochement positif de tête qu'il effectua allait d'ailleurs dans ce sens. Le jeune blond d'ordinaire impétueux soupira légèrement, avant de se résoudre à suivre ses partenaires. Quelques mètres plus loin, des bruits étranges résonnaient, offrant une ambiance encore plus sombre à cet endroit. Les quatre camarades utilisaient des lampes accrochées à leur vêtement pour s'éclairer dans ce type de situation, et bien vite, un mouvement incongru les alerta. Un mouvement suivi d'un grognement plutôt sourd. Bien vite, une ombre massive se dessina à travers les fourrées, et Noctis écarquilla son regard.

[Yoko Shimomura — Horrors Of The Night]

« — Un géant mutant ! Souffla Ignis, en reculant légèrement.

— On risque d'avoir du mal à le vaincre. Renchérit Gladio.

— Vaut mieux fuir ! S'esclaffa un Prompto paniqué. »

Le Prince du Lucis, lui, retrouva doucement un peu de consistance. Un peu plus loin, il distingua l'ombre de deux personnes, allongées dans des mares de sang épouvantables. Dents et poings serrés, il ne bougea pas de sa place initiale.

« — Je suis arrivé trop tard ! Pesta-t-il.

— Noct ! Attention ! »

Le Géant Mutant, une créature massive et humanoïde haute de plusieurs mètres, était en quelque sorte le stade avancé des « _Géants de Fer_ », combattus plus tôt par le quatuor. Il s'avérait autrement plus redoutable, et l'énorme lame qu'il chercha à faire abattre sur le Prince parlait d'elle-même. Noctis réagit au dernier moment et sauta sur le côté, pour éviter un choc qui s'annonçait particulièrement brutal. Le cratère laissé témoignait d'ailleurs de cette violence.

« — Tu vas payer ça ! »

Le Prince se releva au quart de tour et fit apparaître dans sa main droite une fine lame. En un mouvement, Noctis se retrouva aux pieds du Daemon, qu'il lacéra directement près des genoux : un coup qui ne fit pratiquement aucun dégât à sa cible, dont la peau cuirassée suffisait à stopper bien des attaques. De nouveau, le Géant répliqua avec sa puissante épée : lui aussi, manqua son attaque, seule un simulacre bleuté de la présence du Prince ayant été touché. Noctis avait reculé de quelques mètres, avant de s'élancer cette fois-ci vers le visage du monstre.

« — Mange ça ! »

Hélas pour lui, son sabre ne fit pas beaucoup plus de dégâts. Pire encore, de son bras libre, le Géant Mutant expédia son assaillant à plusieurs mètres de distance, là où il s'écrasa directement contre un arbre, en crachant une légère quantité de sang. Le Daemon s'approcha, profitant de ces moments où le Prince du Lucis était encore sonné.

« — Tiens bon, Noct ! On arrive ! »

Mené par Ignis, les camarades du Prince se déployèrent rapidement. Prompto se décala légèrement sur la gauche, révolver à la main. Une fois sa cible bien dans son viseur, le blond tira. Mais la balle de son arme ricocha pratiquement sur la cuirasse de sa cible, sans l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon. D'ailleurs, le Daemon ne lui porta alors qu'un vague « regard », avant de se reporter directement sur sa cible première. La lourde épée s'écrasa alors directement, provoquant un lourd bruit métallique.

Lorsque Noctis parvint à retrouver convenablement ses esprits, il pouvait voir son ami Gladiolus, servant littéralement de bouclier entre lui et ce monstre, sa grande épée vibrant intensément à chaque seconde.

« — J'vais pas tenir longtemps ! Souffla le fils de Clarus, en serrant les dents. »

Ignis arriva à la seconde suivante, pour attraper le Prince en difficulté et l'extirper de cette zone dangereuse. Quant à Gladio, il finit également par être projeté un petit peu plus loin, au bout de quelques secondes. Un fait qui alerta bien vite Noctis, lequel secoua négativement la tête, avant de stopper sa course presque automatisée, et encouragée par Ignis.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Noct ?! S'enquit ce dernier. On doit partir, on ne peut pas le vaincre dans l'état actuel des choses !

— Si on ne le tue pas, d'autres personnes vont mourir ! Et ce sera de notre faute !

— Noct, reviens ! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Neverending Nightmare]

Un petit peu plus loin, Prompto troqua son révolver complètement inefficace contre une mitraillette. Il ne lésina d'ailleurs pas sur les munitions, en tirant frénétiquement sur la bête, qui avançait alors en direction d'un Gladiolus trop sonné pour effectuer quoi que ce soit. Cette fois-ci, ces tirs parvinrent à capter davantage l'attention du Daemon, qui changea de trajectoire, pour se diriger vers le frêle jeune homme.

« — Bon sang ! Il a l'air invincible ! »

Effectivement, le Géant Mutant ne souffrait visiblement aucunement des balles tirées par Prompto, ou à peine, et continuait sa marche macabre. Peu à côté de sa tête pourtant, ce fut au tour de Noctis de retenter sa chance. En apparaissant à vive allure, dans un petit éclat bleuté, le Prince asséna cette fois-ci un coup d'une lame plus lourde. Touché, le Daemon pencha légèrement la tête, avant de retrouver un petit peu de consistance. Empoignant sa lourde lame, il frappa de nouveau le Prince, qui chercha d'abord à parer cette contre-attaque : la différence de puissance l'éjecta de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme planta sa lame sur un arbre, pour ne pas filer bien loin. Et mieux encore, ce fut sa première amorce pour une contre-attaque : d'un assaut vif, il chercha encore à atteindre le point déjà touché lors de son attaque précédente. Surpris par cette vitesse de déplacement, le Daemon ne réagit pas : cela dit, il ne subit encore une fois que de maigres dégâts.

Noctis posa alors un pied au sol, et roula vite sur le côté pour éviter la lourde épée de son adversaire, qui laissa encore sa signature sur le sol.

« — Je l'aurai pas tout seul, les gars !

— Compris petit Prince. Gémit légèrement Gladiolus, en se redressant. »

Le fils de Clarus arriva rapidement, dans le dos du monstre, pour frapper avec une force impressionnante. Malgré ce coup, le Daemon resta droit sur ses appuis, et se retourna pour frapper. Quelque peu pris de court, Gladio ne parvint pas réellement à bloquer ce coup, et fut de nouveau envoyé contre un arbre, contre lequel il s'écrasa bruyamment.

Prompto, lui, continuait de tirer à tue-tête. En s'approchant cette fois-ci. Et la zone visée différait : autant chercher à lui toucher la tête, là où ses yeux seraient alors gênés.

« — Je suis là moi aussi ! Viens te battre ! »

Le Géant suivit presque les indications de son assaillant, en marchant dans sa direction. De dos, il ne pouvait alors pas distinguer une approche combinée de Noctis et d'Ignis. Tous deux s'élancèrent sur les flancs, armés d'une lame lourde, pour le premier cité, et de dagues tranchantes pour le second. Un assaut commun, qui cherchait exactement le même secteur, d'ailleurs : la nuque du monstre. Ignis fut le premier à l'atteindre, sans que cela ne donne forcément grand-chose. La lourde épée de Noctis ne donna pas beaucoup plus de résultat.

« — Sa peau est beaucoup trop dure ! Il nous faut un meilleur plan ! S'enquit Ignis, en esquivant littéralement un coup de poing en pivot du monstre. Il vaut mieux se replier, Noct ! Ne t'entête pas !

— Qui va l'éliminer, alors ?! »

Le Géant se retourna encore et frappa directement à l'aide de son épée. Les deux camarades parvinrent à éviter le coup, en s'élançant chacun d'un côté différent. Malgré une situation qui ne tournait décidément pas du tout à son avantage, le Prince du Lucis changea simplement d'arme, en s'équipant cette fois-ci d'une épée plus classique, la première lame employée, histoire d'avoir davantage de mobilité. Mais dans ce cas de figure, sa puissance déjà dérisoire, s'amenuisait encore. Le Daemon leva rapidement son bras, pour essayer d'attraper son assaillant, sans succès. Noctis se trouva juste à côté de son épaule, et frappa avec toute l'énergie du ressentiment qui montait en lui. Un geste aussi violent que désespéré : le monstre ne reçut encore une fois que de faibles dégâts, et cela ne l'empêcha aucunement de se mouvoir. Pire encore, il souleva sa lame.

« — NOCT ! »

Sentant le vent tourner à une telle distance, le Prince écarquilla vivement les yeux. Mais il fut alors littéralement poussé par Ignis, qui avait dévoré les mètres le séparant de son camarade à une vitesse vertigineuse. Cela dit, les deux amis furent renvoyés à plusieurs mètres, après l'onde de choc.

« — Hé ! Magnez-vous ! »

Sautant légèrement dans le dos du Daemon, Gladiolus frappa violemment, non pas sur le monstre en question, mais plutôt sur le sol se trouvant sous ses jambes : résultat, une fissure de plus en plus importante fut créée, et le Géant perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Le « Bouclier du Roi » enchaîna fort rapidement, et frappa avec toutes les forces encore disponibles, sur la cheville du monstre, le faisant finalement chuter lourdement sur le sol.

« — Bravo, Gladio ! S'enquit Prompto, impressionné par les mouvements de son coéquipier. »

Pour autant, même cette prodigieuse manœuvre ne suffisait toujours pas à lui arracher de véritables blessures. Avec une force impressionnante, le Géant Mutant frappa le sol de sa propre lame, causant des secousses plutôt lourdes, faisant cette fois-ci trébucher Gladiolus. Ce dernier, qui comptait poursuivre son assaut, se résolut à reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Tiquant légèrement, il accourut en direction de Noctis et d'Ignis, faisant signe à Prompto de le suivre.

« — Faut se barrer, maintenant ! »

Tous remarquèrent d'ailleurs qu'Ignis avait désormais du mal à se mouvoir, en raison de ses blessures. Devant cette implacable vérité, Noctis finit par se résigner. Ils ne pourraient pas vaincre ce monstre sans prendre d'énormes risques. Le quatuor se leva d'un seul homme, et quitta les lieux, la mort dans l'âme. Le Géant, lui, ne partit pas à leur poursuite. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas suivre la cadence.

 _Plus tard …_

[Yoko Shimomura — Nox Aeterna]

« — MERDE ! »

Un coup sur le sol. Un coup puissant, qui fit d'ailleurs quelques dégâts. Noctis cherchait un second souffle. Passablement énervé, le jeune homme se tenait légèrement à l'écart de ses amis, qui ne pouvaient alors que constater les troubles face auxquels il faisait face.

« — Comment est-ce que je pourrais sauver le futur si j'arrive pas à battre _un_ seul putain de Daemon ?!

— Calme-toi, Noct … »

Prompto ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, surtout dans les moments où son camarade se trouvait dans un tel état d'esprit. Le Prince ne répondit d'ailleurs pas à son ami, ne daignant même pas lui lancer le moindre regard.

« — L'important, c'est qu'on ait réussi à s'en sortir. Déclara le blond, en se voulant convaincant.

— Tss. Y'en a qui ne sont plus simplement _''blessés''_. Souffla-t-il, toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Je peux voir des signes avant que les gens meurent. Mais je ne peux pas les en empêcher. Tu parles d'un don. »

Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau, avant que le groupe ne se retrouve dans la Régalia, sur leur route initiale. L'amer goût de la défaite pesait encore dans l'atmosphère, et personne ne disait d'ailleurs le moindre mot à cet égard. Personne, jusqu'à ce qu'Ignis, qui se trouvait encore au volant en dépit de ses blessures, ne brise ce silence pesant.

« — C'est quand même étrange. Murmura-t-il lentement. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il ne faisait toujours pas nuit noire.

— Où tu veux en venir ? Rétorqua Gladio, en arquant un sourcil.

— Comme la dernière fois, on a encore eu des Daemons qui apparaissent en plein jour. Ce n'est pas normal.

— Ils évolueraient ? Demanda Prompto, anxieux.

— À mon avis, ce n'est en tout cas pas ce qu'on peut aller un processus _''naturel''._ Une évolution est supposée se dérouler sur du long terme. Pas de façon si soudaine. »

Noctis, lui, ne lançait que son regard par-delà le véhicule, rivé vers une lune fière dans le ciel. Il ignorait la nature de ces problèmes. Il ignorait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses chez les Daemons. Mais il y avait bien une chose que toute son âme rejetait : une défaite de plus contre ces abominations. Quelques flashs morbides apparurent dans son esprit.

« — Ces types voyageaient comme nous. Maugréa-t-il. Ils n'avaient sûrement rien demandé. Ils avaient peut-être de la famille …

— Noct … on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Tempéra Ignis.

— Je sais. Mais là, on a laissé filer un monstre qui fera d'autres victimes. Et ça, on pouvait l'éviter.

— Arrête, Noct … parti comme c'était, on aurait fait qu'agrandir la liste des victimes. Articula Gladiolus. Même si ça m'emmerde de le dire aussi. On doit devenir plus forts.

— Ouais. On _va_ devenir plus forts, je te le garantis. »

 _Continent du Niflheim — Tenebrae._

[Yoko Shimomura — The Agressors]

« — Voilà comment les choses vont se dérouler. Vous n'avez pas de mots à dire, vous n'avez pas d'objections à donner. »

Caligo Ulldor était l'un des principaux Généraux des troupes du Niflheim. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé de la quarantaine, à la chevelure brune et qui descendait légèrement sur les côtés de son visage. Il portait, comme le voulait la coutume, une armure relativement large, recouvrant une bonne partie de son corps. Face à lui, Lunafreya et Stella Nox Fleuret restaient silencieuses, assises côte-à-côte sur le canapé.

« — Dame Lunafreya va épouser le Prince Noctis, après quoi elle suivra méticuleusement toutes les instructions données par l'Empereur. »

Le Général s'assied doucement, avant de prendre la tasse de thé présente sur la table basse. Il en but rapidement une légère gorgée. Avant de la tendre, en direction de la future mariée.

« — Elle est trop froide. Vous serez gentille. »

Lunafreya plissa à peine son regard, prenant sur elle-même pour ne pas agir dans la précipitation, et saisit l'objet en se redressant, se dirigeant alors vers la cuisine.

« — Nous ne sommes pas stupides, reprit Caligo. Vous n'aimez pas nos méthodes, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Le destin de Tenebrae est entre vos mains. Et ces mains sont entre les nôtres.

— Que désirez-vous en réalité ? Murmura Stella, les bras croisés. Le pouvoir du Cristal ?

— C'est une question que vous devriez poser à l'Empereur. Sourit légèrement le brun. Je ne suis que l'instrument de sa volonté.

— Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur la nature même de la Cérémonie.

— Oh, vous n'avez pas d'informations, vous dites ? Ricana légèrement le dernier venu. C'est pourtant simple. Bientôt, les Six seront en phase de réveil. Votre sœur sera en charge de calmer leur courroux. Ensuite, nous nous chargerons du reste.

— Vous comptez détruire les Six … ? Ce sont des Dieux.

— Vous nous en croyez incapables … ? Dites-moi, Stella Nox Fleuret, voyez-vous la lumière au-dessus de ma tête ?

— Je me garderai de répondre, même si c'était le cas.

— Oh ? Ne serait-ce pas là de l'insolence que je perçois ? »

Un sourire narquois et sombre. Caligo se redressa doucement, et s'avança vers la blonde, qui préférait simplement éviter ce regard détraqué. Le Général souleva légèrement son menton, forçant la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

« — Votre sœur se souvient bien de moi, je suppose. Peut-être qu'il va falloir que vous ayez des souvenirs similaires. Histoire que vous appreniez l'ordre des choses ? »

Un élan de nervosité gagna le corps de Stella, qui ne laissa toutefois presque rien en paraître. Des bruits de pas stoppèrent néanmoins l'ébauche de conversation entre eux, dès lors que Lunafreya revint dans la pièce, un thé fumant dans les mains. Caligo arqua légèrement un sourcil : l'Oracle n'était pas revenue seule.

« — Prends garde à ce que tu fais, Caligo.

— Ravus, je te pensais encore de patrouille. Quelle surprise.

— Éloigne-toi donc. Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Le Général ricana légèrement, avant de s'éloigner de Stella, en se dirigeant d'ailleurs en direction de la porte, en prenant soin de prendre la tasse que Lunafreya tenait dans sa main, histoire d'en boire une légère gorgée.

« — Voilà, c'était déjà mieux comme ça. Souffla-t-il, à l'encontre de la cadette. »

Sans attendre beaucoup plus longtemps, Caligo tourna les talons, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ravus Nox Fleuret.

« — Soyez tous prêts. Le mariage est pour bientôt, et l'Empereur ne tolère pas les bavures. Élue, Oracle ou Grand Commandant, cela n'aura aucune importance, quand l'heure de prendre des décisions marquantes viendra. Si jamais vous échouez … vous savez ce qui vous attend. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	7. Repartir de l'avant

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai oublié de préciser que je suis un adepte des fics assez longues, donc je comprends ceux qui trouveraient que les choses traînent ... c'est, comme je l'avais déjà dit, ma façon de pouvoir développer les personnages de façon plus approfondie et cohérente. **

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage** **:** **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret**

 **Caractère :** Douce et aimable, Lunafreya est un modèle de droiture et de bonté, prête à aider n'importe qui, en laissant toujours ses intérêts propres en retrait.

 **Aime :** Aider autrui, sa famille, les fleurs, la nature en général.

 **N'aime pas :** La souffrance des autres.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

La lumière du soleil éclairait de sa splendeur un ciel calme. Les yeux de Noctis Lucis Caelum, portés vers cet horizon à l'apparence paisible, traduisaient également une certaine anxiété. Après l'échec retentissant subi hier soir, le jeune Prince ne comptait pas laisser de tels scénarios se reproduire. Une résolution qui lui avait également coûté une nuit plutôt difficile, dans un motel plutôt miteux d'ailleurs. Le voilà levé avant tous les autres, patientant simplement à côté de la Régalia, bras croisés.

« — Noct, tu t'es levé de bonne heure. »

Six heures trente, en effet, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. L'intéressé se tourna doucement vers son camarade, Ignis Scientia.

« — Ouais, je sais. Articula-t-il, simplement. J'avais pas tellement envie de dormir.

— Tu te repasses encore les événements d'hier en boucle ?

— Un petit peu.

— Noct …

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Coupa le jeune homme. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Mais j'y pense un peu, quand même. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça passera.

— Je vois. »

Un nouveau silence. Le sage Ignis ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre, dans ce genre de situation, où les émotions prenaient le pas sur le reste. Il finit par laisser échapper un léger soupir.

« — Avant que Prompto et Gladio ne se réveillent, il y a encore du temps. Tu veux attendre avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

— Honnêtement, on peut les attendre. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un petit peu d'air.

— Comme tu veux.

— Je vais marcher un petit peu. On se retrouve ici à sept heures.

— Noté. »

Ignis le vit simplement s'éloigner, sans dire un mot, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. Aux alentours de ce motel, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, le Lucis étant un continent très rural. Une balade matinale ne devrait pas lui faire beaucoup de mal, non plus. Alors autant ne pas s'inquiéter. Ignis décida, pour sa part, d'aller prendre un café de bonne heure. Idéal pour se réveiller.

[Yoko Shimomura — Melancholia]

Durant les quelques secondes de marche, il sentit néanmoins un certain malaise croître en lui. Cette défaite d'hier, avait été causée par ses soins. Le repli s'expliquait par les blessures alors contractées. Et cela allait complètement contre le vœu, forgé bien longtemps auparavant, concernant sa relation avec le jeune Prince. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent, alors qu'il prit place sur un siège.

 _« — Merci mon Roi de m'accueillir._

— _Haha, quel âge as-tu, dis-moi ?_

— _Onze ans, votre Majesté._

— _Haha, tu es encore si jeune, et pourtant tu as déjà le sens des convenances._

— _M-Merci. »_

 _Une pièce éclairée par la lumière. Trois personnes. Un homme, dans la force de l'âge et deux enfants. L'un d'eux se cache derrière le roi, tandis que le second s'en rapproche doucement._

 _« — Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander, lors de ton séjour ici. Murmura le roi au nouvel arrivant._

— _Je vous écoute._

— _Mon fils, Noctis, tu peux le voir, n'est pas très ouvert aux autres. J'aimerais que vous deveniez amis._

— _D'accord. Je m'appelle Ignis, enchanté. »_

 _Le petit garçon se rapprocha davantage, avant de tendre la main._

 _Une petite ombre fluette à la tignasse noire bougea légèrement sa tête, osant enfin sortir derrière son père, pour lancer un regard craintif vers cet inconnu … avant de repartir, à quelques mètres de distance._

 _« — Il y a peu de temps, Noctis a été victime d'un accident. Reprit le roi. Il ne parle plus beaucoup depuis. »_

 _Ignis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une mine un petit peu attristée._

 _« — Un accident ?_

— _Oui, il a perdu sa mère durant celui-ci._

— _Oh … »_

 _L'enfant ne dit plus un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. De loin, Noctis jeta un petit regard, avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir, pour disparaître totalement de son champ de vision. Ignis finit par secouer la tête, en lançant un regard perdu au roi du Lucis._

 _« — Je veux bien devenir son ami … mais s'il ne veut pas de moi ?_

— _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai promis à ton père de t'offrir une nouvelle famille. Tu es ici chez toi, maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir de ton plein gré. »_

Les grands yeux d'Ignis s'ouvrirent, sur la tasse de café qui fumait face à lui.

« — Désolé … Noct. Je te promets que je me montrerai à la hauteur, la prochaine fois. »

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Repartir de l'avant**

« — Cette robe te va à ravir. Tu ressembles à une véritable déesse ! »

Quelque peu embarrassée, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret lançait un œil attentif au miroir, qui renvoyait un reflet flatteur pour elle. Sa sœur, quelques mètres plus loin, affichait un sourire sincère, comblée par la beauté de sa cadette. Toute de blanche vêtue, elle représentait l'image même de la douceur.

« — Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter un tel apparat. Marmonna Luna, en se mordillant légèrement les lèvres. Cette robe a dû coûter une fortune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? S'enquit Stella, en arquant un sourcil. L'argent est bien le dernier de nos soucis, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui … et ce mariage est important, pour la paix …

— On dirait que tu récites un texte. Soupira son aînée, en s'approchant d'elle, pour la recoiffer.

— Bientôt, c'est ce que je devrais faire, non ? »

Stella ne répondit pas. Alors sa sœur n'insista pas. Guidées par le fil invisible du destin, elles devaient simplement faire du mieux que possible, pour créer un avenir où la paix reviendrait enfin sur ce monde déchiré.

« — Il nous reste moins de quatre jours. Murmura Lunafreya, en baissant les yeux. À quoi ressembleront nos vies, après ?

— Essayons de vivre, pour le savoir. »

Stella déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les joues de sa petite-sœur, avant de s'éloigner un petit peu. Cette dernière laissa un léger soupir, provenant du fond de son cœur, s'échapper.

« — Quand est-ce que nous partons pour Altissia ?

— Après-demain. La secrétaire générale Claustra souhaite mettre les choses au clair avec le Niflheim.

— Je pensais qu'elle l'avait déjà fait ?

— Par courrier, seulement. Elle veut des garanties claires et que l'Empereur respecte sa part du contrat. Accordo devrait être définitivement libre avec le réveil de l'Hydréenne.

— Altissia risque d'être dévastée …

— On le sait tous, Luna. »

Accoudée à la grande fenêtre de leur chambre, donnant sur un paysage merveilleux, Stella Nox Fleuret affichait pourtant une mine bien grave. Si elle exprimait moins ses doutes que sa sœur sur le futur, ils existaient bien et noyaient régulièrement son cœur sous un flot ininterrompu de questions. Quand bien même leur frère faisait son maximum pour pouvoir disposer d'un vrai futur, celui-ci paraissait encore bien plus qu'incertain.

 _Continent du Niflheim — Désert de Sathersea._

« — Oh, eh bien je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné.

— Voyez donc par vous-mêmes. Ces Soldats Magitek de dernière génération sont de parfaites machines de destruction. »

Situés sur des dunes en hauteur, trois ombres observaient silencieusement. Bien plus bas, un village brûlait. Complètement dévasté par cinq robots aux formes humanoïdes. Ardyn Izunia affichait un sourire flatteur, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Verstael Besithia montrait toute sa satisfaction, les mains dans les poches. Un peu en retrait, Aranea Highwind ne semblait toutefois pas exactement sur les mêmes longueurs d'onde. Son regard se porta sur les corps fumants des humains, déchirés en partie. Une vision morbide.

« — Allons, Aranea. Sourit Ardyn, en se retournant. N'oubliez pas que tous ces hommes étaient des bandits et autres fugitifs. Si la justice les retrouvait, ils seraient assurément condamnés à mort.

— Je sais. Déclara platement l'intéressée.

— Et vu le chèque encaissé à la fin du mois, il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre. Ricana légèrement Verstael.

— Tout ceci n'est que pour l'avenir du monde, après tout. Un monde qui ne serait plus sous la domination des Six. L'humain va pouvoir gagner son indépendance, fort bientôt.

— Et encore. Les Magitek V4 ne représentent pas grand-chose sur notre véritable carte maîtresse.

— J'attends toujours que vous me fassiez une véritable démonstration de ce projet, d'ailleurs.

— Il est encore trop tôt. Murmura le scientifique, dans un léger sourire. Mais cela viendra. Cela viendra plus vite que vous ne l'imaginiez. »

Aranea plissa légèrement ses yeux, avant d'emboiter le pas au savant fou, qui se dirigeait actuellement vers le vaisseau, qui avait déposé le trio sur cette zone à la visibilité bien dégagée. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous trois se posèrent sur leurs sièges.

« — Dîtes-moi donc, comment va l'Empereur ? Demanda soudainement Verstael, d'un ton intéressé.

— Oh, très bien.

— Et le processus ?

— Exactement selon nos prévisions. C'est pourquoi il est légèrement pressé, à vrai dire.

— Hmpf. À ce rythme-là, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il achèvera cette phase au bout d'environ deux mois. Il a largement le temps.

— Les Six ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, mon ami. Sourit doucement le Chancelier, derrière son chapeau.

— Évidemment. Notre première confrontation sera décisive. »

Ces hommes parlaient des confrontations divines avec une telle sérénité … cette pensée avait un côté relativement effrayant, d'ailleurs. Bras croisés, Aranea ne disait pas un seul mot, se contentant d'écouter les paroles prononcées par ses comparses.

« — En tout cas, l'Empereur m'avait demandé de voir de mes propres yeux un test de vos soldats Magitek. Il devrait être ravi.

— Je n'attends que ça. Ils seront disponibles pour Accordo, alors évacuez donc ses doutes.

— Ils seront évacués, je vous l'assure.

— Attendez, je pensais qu'on ne prenait pas encore le risque de ramener les soldats Magitek à Altissia ? Demanda une Aranea perplexe. Il y a beaucoup de civils, là-bas.

— Oh, vous avec un grand cœur. Lâcha Ardyn. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'en faire. Les civils seront évacués dès que le mariage entre le Prince Noctis et Dame Lunafreya sera terminé. Combattre l'Hydréenne n'interviendra que des heures plus tard, après tout.

— Je vois. En est-on certain ?

— Camelia Claustra est une femme dure en affaire, croyez-moi. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté ce mariage et la cérémonie de réveil. D'ailleurs, nous allons la revoir la veille, histoire de gommer toutes les incertitudes.

— Entendu. »

 _Continent du Lucis …_

« — Haaaaa ! J'ai faim !

— Ok.

— Gladio, t'es dur !

— Troisième fois en dix minutes que tu gueules la même chose, Prompto. On a compris. »

La Régalia fusait sur la route, dans une ambiance un peu moins lourde que la veille. Le fait que Noctis ait décidé de passer à autre chose aidant d'ailleurs beaucoup. Même si le Prince ne risquait pas d'oublier cette histoire de sitôt. Cela dit, pour avancer dans la vie, il fallait être capable de surmonter bien des épreuves. Celle vécue hier n'en représentait qu'une seule, parmi de nombreuses autres à venir.

« — On n'a pas assez mangé, voilà pourquoi je me plains ! Couina de nouveau Prompto. Il nous faut des forces pour gagner nos combats !

— Le seul combat prévu pourrait avoir lieu à Altissia. Déclara simplement Ignis, au volant.

— On n'a toujours pas de vrai plan, en plus. Soupira Noctis. Mon père ne t'a rien envoyé, Ignis ?

— Non. Mais c'est difficile d'établir un véritable plan si on ne connaît pas les intentions réelles du Niflheim. Il faudra être prêt, à ce moment-là, pour réagir peu importe la situation.

— Génial …

— Noct, tu pourras surtout frimer devant ta fiancée. Tu devrais être heureux !

— Si ça se trouve, Dame Lunafreya est de mèche avec le Niflheim. Déclara Gladiolus. »

Un léger vent passa, en plus de celui qui soufflait grâce à la vitesse du véhicule.

« — Enfin … je veux pas dire qu'elle ' _'veut''_ être du côté de l'Empire, hein. Rectifia le robuste brun. Mais le Niflheim a déjà annexé Tenebrae, et elle est sûrement sous bonne garde. Ça doit pas être facile de pouvoir sortir de leur influence.

— Ouais, on le sait déjà. Soupira Noctis, accoudé à la portière. Il se peut qu'elle soit aussi en danger, là-bas. »

Les autres ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, silencieusement. Les pensées que Gladio venaient de formuler, Noctis y avait déjà songé. Le Niflheim contrôlait Tenebrae, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Jusqu'où ? Voilà la seule interrogation encore viable.

« — Dans combien de temps on met un pied à terre, sinon ? Marmonna Gladio. J'aime bien notre Régalia, mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

— Mouais, ça fait jamais que quelques heures qu'on roule. Rétorqua le Prince. Autant se dépêcher pour arriver le plus vite possible. Histoire d'en finir vite avec eux.

— On parle comme s'ils étaient faibles, mais le Niflheim a un nombre monstrueux de soldats. Tempéra Prompto. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient formés tôt en plus. Ce n'est pas facile de pouvoir leur résister.

— Pff, toi t'as entendu dire ça ? Fais pas comme si t'avais des contacts !

— Gladio ! T'as quoi aujourd'hui ? S'esclaffa le blond.

— Haha, ne le prend pas si mal, je déconnais un peu, pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Les petites piques —toujours dans un bon esprit— envoyées à droite et à gauche participaient en effet à détendre cet air parfois pesant. Et finalement, même si le quatuor râlait constamment, cette vérité tacite se vérifiait kilomètres après kilomètres.

Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, alors que finalement, la Régalia se stoppa sur le bas-côté. Prompto descendit comme une trombe, plus joyeux que jamais.

« — _Yes_! Enfin ! On va manger ! »

Ses camarades le suivirent, avec un petit peu moins d'enthousiasme.

« — Un pique-nique ici. C'est vraiment une bonne idée, d'ailleurs ? »

Quelque peu blasé, Noctis ne comptait de toute façon pas aller contre la volonté du groupe ni même nuire à l'ambiance. Cela dit, il préférerait tout de même se trouver dans un motel —même aussi médiocre que celui d'hier— pour pouvoir profiter, dans quelques heures, d'un sommeil nécessaire.

« — Arrête de pleurer, Princesse ! Aide-moi plutôt à mettre les sièges ! Rien de tel qu'un petit campement, de temps en temps !

— Oui, oui … t'es pas content toi, ça se voit … »

Portant de ses bras musclés le matériel à installer pour pouvoir se nourrir tranquillement, Gladiolus força bien vite son ami à porter sa part du fardeau, avant de commencer à s'installer directement. Placé un peu en retrait pour fermer correctement la Régalia, Ignis afficha un léger sourire amusé en voyant les préparatifs du plat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est aussi lui s'occupait de la cuisine, avant de distribuer les aliments à ses camarades, assis autour d'un petit feu.

« — Mmh … une Carangue Géante … ça me donne envie de pêcher. Déclara Noctis, de meilleure humeur.

— Ah oui, on n'a pas tellement de temps depuis qu'on est sur la route. Ricana légèrement Prompto. Ça va ? T'es pas en manque ?

— Non, moi je sais que je vais pêcher. Toi par contre, on attend toujours que tu nous racontes ton premier rencard.

— Hé ! »

Des rires moqueurs accompagnèrent les quelques secondes suivantes, Prompto décidant finalement de se faire un petit peu plus petit, du moins pendant un certain temps. Ses partenaires savaient de toute façon pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce petit jeu.

« — Hé, mais Altissia est réputée pour être une Cité des Eaux, non ? Noct, j'suis sûr que y'a du gros poisson qui t'attend là-bas !

— Ouais, je me suis déjà renseigné. Affirma le Prince, en fermant les yeux. J'aurai le Mérou Scorpion. Apparemment, il est difficile à pêcher.

— Haha, tu pourras toujours pêcher avec Dame Lunafreya ! Voir le Prince en action, en train de lutter pour dégoter un poisson de la taille d'une règle !

— Tss, on voit que t'y connais rien. C'est pas d'une vulgaire Carangue dont on parle, là. Il paraît qu'on peut même trouver le Mérou des Abysses là-bas, mais j'y crois pas trop.

— T'es bien calé sur la théorique, dis-moi ! Tu fais moins le fier quand t'es en pleine action !

— Pêche, vas-y, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête à ce moment. C'est pas qu'une histoire de muscles, il faut de la technique. Affirma le jeune homme, en croisant les bras.

— Je dois quand même dire … Intervint Ignis. Que moi aussi, j'ai hâte de la voir la tête de Dame Lunafreya au moment où tu seras forcé de '' _sortir le grand jeu._ ''

— Le grand jeu ?

— Tu sais, quand tu commences à t'énerver … et que tu fais des choses étranges. Comme enlever ta veste et la lancer. »

De nouveaux rires moqueurs, maintenant dirigés vers le Prince du Lucis. Celui-ci afficha une légère grimace, à cette évocation.

« — Oh, ça va, hein …

— Vous vous rappelez quand il a enlevé sa veste et qu'il l'a balancé dans le lac ? Pouffa Gladiolus, avant d'engloutir un verre d'eau.

— Ou quand il est tombé lui-même dans le lac ? Renchérit Prompto.

— Ça va encore, ça. Quand il utilise l'Assaut Éclipse pour se venger d'un poisson qui avait brisé sa ligne par contre, c'était autre chose. Sourit vivement Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Noctis ne répondait rien. Ils pouvaient rire, pour l'instant. Ces moqueries lui offraient une nouvelle résolution : il ne se contenterait pas du Mérou Scorpion, il chasserait le Mérou des Abysses, à Altissia.

C'est donc malgré tout dans une ambiance joyeuse que le groupe finit de manger. En vue de ce qui allait se produire sous peu, ces moments ressemblaient à des trésors. Même lorsque les choses n'allaient pas forcément dans le sens désiré.

« — Prompto, t'as tout fait renverser !

— Désolé ! J'en voulais juste encore ! C'est un crime maintenant ?! »

Des moments bénis. Noctis se laissa d'ailleurs emporter par cette douceur agréable, d'être aux côtés de personnes chères à ses yeux, sans prise de tête. Même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas.

« — Ignis ! D'où t'as cette sauce et pas nous ?! Souffla Gladiolus, sous le choc.

— Il n'en restait plus beaucoup. J'ai décidé qu'elle me revenait de droit.

— Quoi ?! Et tu te prétends ' _'humain''_ ?!

— L'humain est souvent égoïste en soi, alors ce n'est pas une critique justifiée que tu me donnes. Rétorqua l'intéressé, en remontant ses lunettes.

— Ignis … tu n'avais pas le droit … Tremblota Prompto, la tête baissée. »

Oui, même s'ils passeront encore par d'autres moments difficiles, il était heureux de pouvoir faire ce voyage à leurs côtés. Noctis termina sa part, et lança l'assiette en plastique dans l'un des sacs noirs placés par Ignis.

« — Noct, trie tes déchets. Déclara justement celui-ci.

— Change pas de sujet, Ignis ! Rugit Gladiolus. Donne m'en une part !

— Il n'y en n'a pas assez.

— Hein ? Que dalle ! Même une goutte, faut que j'ai ce goût dans la bouche !

— Tu ne prendras donc pas le temps de le déguster, autant laisser une personne réellement en profiter, sinon, nous allons tous être frustrés.

— Dans ce cas, intervient Prompto, je me porte volontaire pour le faire.

— Rien du tout, regarde mon corps. Il a besoin d'être nourri davantage que vous deux réunis. Tonna Gladiolus, en montrant sa corpulence.

— Pff ! »

Noctis esquissa un petit sourire, avant de placer ses bras derrière sa tête, en respirant l'air frais d'une soirée qu'il espérait calme. Un son finit toutefois par attirer son attention : quelques mètres plus loin, sur la route, une autre voiture venait de se garer, non loin de la Régalia. Là-bas, il aperçut plusieurs personnes descendre. À première vue, il devait s'agir d'une famille : apparemment, le père vérifiait quelque chose au niveau des pneus. Une petite-fille descendit également à côté, ne comprenant pas grand-chose aux agissements de l'intéressé. La mère arriva quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement lassée.

« — Faut qu'on change la roue.

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai …

— Ça va, t'inquiète pas, c'est rapide !

— Papa est trop fort ! »

Une scénette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Noctis afficha un œil à peine attendri devant, avant de se retourner vers ses camarades.

« — Hé, Noct', elle ne doit pas avoir six ans, laisse tomber. Sourit largement Gladio.

— Ferme-la. Je pensais à elle pour caser Prompto, c'est tout.

— Haha … non arrêtez les gars … pas sur ce terrain-là …

— Mais t'as raison en revanche, vérifie bien qu'ils nous piquent pas une roue. Reprit le ' _'Bouclier du Roi''_. »

La discussion se poursuivit un petit peu. Sans forcément y prendre part, Noctis écoutait simplement, riant doucement à quelques reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit du moteur de la dernière voiture attira vaguement son attention. Suffisamment pour qu'il prenne la peine de tourner légèrement la tête … avant d'écarquiller vivement son regard. Ses compagnons remarquèrent d'ailleurs son regard figé, au bout de quelques secondes.

« — Noct ?

— Ignis. Passe-moi les clés.

— Hein ?

— La Lumière. Elle est là. Cette famille est en danger. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	8. À quoi ressemble le destin ?

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Ravus Nox Fleuret**

 **Caractère :** Dur et droit, Ravus est un homme au caractère bien trempé, protecteur et n'appréciant pas de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

 **Aime :** Sa famille.

 **N'aime pas :** Ceux qui dérangent l'ordre, l'injustice.

 **Style de combat :** Ravus est connu pour sa grande expertise dans le maniement des sabres.

« — J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. »

Un rangement effectué à toute vitesse —et encore— et voici la Régalia partie sur la route plus rapidement encore, sur les routes nocturnes du Lucis.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Marmonna Prompto.

— Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Argua Noctis, en plissant son regard. Cette route va sûrement être frappée par des Daemons, à coup sûr. Les attaques se sont multipliées dernièrement. »

Et l'autre vérité, qui pendait sur toutes les bouches : le scénario d'hier. Voilà quelque chose que tous voulaient éviter, de nouveau.

« — On est arrivés trop tard la dernière fois, ça ne va pas se reproduire. Affirma le Prince, en serrant les poings.

— T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Également résolu à corriger cette anomalie survenue, Gladiolus se tenait prêt à combattre.

« — N'oubliez pas, tempéra Ignis. Notre objectif sera de sauver cette famille. Pas de gagner un combat, compris ? »

Les autres ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer. Cette fois-ci, c'est avec la ferme volonté de sauver des innocentes que le groupe traversait les routes. Et bientôt, l'autre voiture devint visible dans le champ de vision, la Régalia étant bien plus puissante. Problème ? D'ici, le quatuor pouvait déjà distinguer l'ombre de plusieurs monstres. Il s'agissait littéralement de têtes enflammées, qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère, aussi haute que le véhicule en question.

« — C'est quoi ça ?!

— Des Grenado, souffla Ignis. »

 **Chapitre 8 :** **À quoi ressemble le « Destin » ?**

[Yoko Shimomura — Careening Into Danger]

« — Papa !

— Accrochez-vous ! »

À l'intérieur du véhicule familial, assez volumineux, un vent de panique s'installa. Et pour cause, croiser des Daemons restait une chose que personne n'imaginait faire. Le père freina brutalement, l'avant de la voiture venant finalement toucher l'un des trois Grenado présents sur les lieux. Un choc suffisant, pour provoquer une violente secousse. Le Daemon touché plaça son regard monstrueux sur la famille

« — Noct, il faut vite les sortir de là !

— Je m'en occupe !

— Attention, les Grenado explosent quand ils sont vaincus. Sauve d'abord la famille !

— Compris.

— Prompto, tire de loin et attire leur attention !

— Ça marche ! »

Faisant fi du bon sens, Noctis se leva de sa place, avant de faire apparaître une épée légère, dans sa main droite. Le jeune homme lança son arme, et disparut dans un éclat bleuté, pour atterrir directement sur le toit de l'autre voiture. Avant même de pouvoir cracher des flammes, le Grenado fut repoussé en arrière, par un violent coup d'épée du Prince.

« — Reculez ! Déclara-t-il ensuite, en arrivant à côté de la portière. »

Confondu, le père —un homme assez grand aux courts cheveux bruns— hocha la tête. Noctis, lui, reporta son attention sur le menaçant trio de Daemons. Les deux autres approchaient dangereusement, avant d'être quelque peu secoués par une pluie de tirs, provenant directement de la mitraillette de Prompto.

« — Mangez ça ! »

La Régalia arriva fort rapidement sur le champ de bataille, Ignis offrant d'ailleurs un beau dérapage en freinant. Prompto sortit immédiatement, d'un saut, tout en continuant de tirer. Gênées, les créatures brûlantes crachèrent aléatoirement des flammes dans les environs, l'une d'entre elle menaçant d'ailleurs directement la voiture de la famille.

« — Ça ira ! »

D'un geste puissant et net, Gladiolus réussit à trancher la sphère enflammée à l'aide de sa large épée.

« — Mettons un terme à cette histoire. Déclara Ignis, en descendant également du véhicule. »

Le jeune homme se lança également dans la bataille, ses dagues aux mains. D'un saut, Ignis arriva sur l'un des Grenado, lequel chercha à le calciner sur place. En croisant les deux dagues, l'intéressé réussit à bloquer le coup —en subissant quelques dégâts malgré tout— pour finir juste à côté de sa cible. Avec énergie, Ignis frappa, visant l'œil du Daemon.

Un assaut rempli de succès : dans un râle effroyable, le Grenado recula, en tremblant dans tous les sens. Une scène relativement effrayante, pour un œil extérieur.

« — Ignis, attention ! »

De nouvelles flammes menaçantes, fusaient dans sa direction. La voix de Noctis l'alerta cependant assez tôt pour qu'il puisse l'esquiver avec agilité, d'un saut sur le côté.

« — Ils commencent à me gonfler, autant en finir vite ! Noct ! »

Le Prince comprit rapidement les intentions de Gladiolus, dès lors que celui-ci leva haut son sabre. Une façon pour eux de communiquer rapidement sur le champ de bataille et de réaliser diverses combinaisons assez rapidement. Face au Grenado juste devant lui, Noctis lança son épée vers le haut et s'éclipsa à la seconde suivante, désorientant momentanément la créature, qui le chercha du regard.

Des instants qui profitèrent immédiatement au fils de Clarus, qui fonçait déjà à vive allure, pour faire abattre avec une puissance redoutable son arme. Touché de plein fouet, le Daemon fut projeté sur quelques mètres en arrière … où il devint une cible de choix pour Noctis, déjà en l'air. Visant avec précision sa cible, le jeune homme lança de nouveau son épée, pour apparaître juste devant elle : résultat, en prenant sa lame à deux mains, il la fit s'abattre de toutes les forces à sa disposition.

Une explosion assez violente se produisit alors, laissant l'héritier du trône au milieu des flammes.

« — Bien joué, un de moins ! Sourit Gladiolus, avant de reporter son regard sur ses autres partenaires. »

En premier lieu, Prompto reculait dangereusement, tout en canardant sa cible de balles.

« — Bon sang ! Cette saleté ne veut pas mourir ! »

La mitraillette basique du blond contenait un nombre important de balles. Cela dit, elles restaient plus efficaces contre les véritables bêtes sauvages, et non les Daemons de ce type, dont la constitution différait quelque peu.

« — Meeeeeurs ! »

Les balles s'enchaînaient à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et forçait tout de même le Grenado à reculer, de temps à autres. Cela dit, il ne comptait pas se faire vaincre si facilement, et cracha différentes boules de feu, que Prompto réussit à éviter via des roulades sur le côté. Cette lutte périlleuse finit par s'achever, dès lors que le Daemon explosa bruyamment, dans un petit déluge de feu.

« — Ha ! T'as trouvé à qui parler, hein ?!

— Vu ta performance, c'est pas l'heure de fanfaronner. Soupira Gladiolus, épée sur son épaule. Ignis en a déjà fini, aussi. »

D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, Prompto remarqua qu'effectivement, leur ami malvoyant approchait dans leur direction, en remontant simplement ses lunettes. Quelques traces de brûlure ornaient néanmoins son corps —tout comme Noctis d'ailleurs— ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'adopter une démarche droite.

« — Oui, une fois complètement désorienté, il est beaucoup plus simple de s'en débarrasser. Leur ôter la vue est toujours une bonne stratégie.

— Allons plutôt voir la famille. Proposa Noctis, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les concernés. »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un mouvement, et voici le groupe d'amis aux côtés des victimes. Comme souvent, Ignis Scientia fut celui qui s'occupa rapidement du premier contact réel, les autres restants finalement en retrait, pour patienter et aider le cas échéant. Cette première approche dura tout de même quelques minutes, avant qu'Ignis ne revienne vers ses camarades.

« — Alors ? Comment ils vont ? Demanda le Prince.

— Ils vont s'en remettre. Affirma-t-il. Ils sont encore en état de choc, mais ça devrait aller.

— Ah, cool ! S'enquit victorieusement Prompto. Allez, Noct ! Fais-nous un sourire, on a gagné !

— Mouais. Lâcha l'intéressé, moyennement emballé.

— Allez quoi ! Tu fais toujours la tête, ces derniers temps ! »

Un simple haussement d'épaules. Loin d'éprouver une grande joie, le Prince du Lucis se sentait surtout soulagé. Pour cette fois, il avait réussi à sauver des vies. Mais combien de fois cela allait-il être possible, au final ?

« — Je … je tenais à vous remercier. »

Encore sous le choc après une expérience peu enviable, le père venait de s'incliner poliment en direction du quatuor. Plus loin, la mère tenait sa fille blottie contre elle, en essayant de la rassurer du mieux que possible.

« — Vous avez sauvé … notre famille. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour cela.

— Ça ira. Déclara platement Noctis. Que vous soyez en vie sera notre récompense.

— Merci. Merci infiniment. »

Plus loin, la femme lança un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Nul besoin de mots, dans ce cas précis. Noctis hocha positivement la tête. Et ainsi secourue, la petite famille reprit la route, laissant le quatuor du Lucis seul, sur une route faiblement éclairée.

« — Je me sens mieux, quand même. Déclara le jeune Prince. On reprend la route ?

— Ouais, on a laissé quelques affaires près de la route. Espérons que personne n'est venu. Ricana légèrement Gladio, en se dirigeant vers la Régalia.

— Vu le nombre de véhicules sur la route, on pourrait même les retrouver demain. Affirma simplement Ignis, en faisant de même. »

Le Prince se retourna, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil aux environs. Il décelait encore cette lueur étrange, et ressentait d'ailleurs de légers frissons à sa vue.

 _Mais là, ils avaient réussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

[Yoko Shimomura — Disquiet]

Vêtue d'un boléro blanc dans lequel s'incrustait harmonieusement un haut noir et une courte jupe de la même couleur, dévoilant ses fines cuisses blanches, Stella Nox Fleurait marchait silencieusement sous le clair de lune. Tenebrae était une cité magnifique de nuit, au climat idéal. La jeune femme lançait un regard bref sur sa droite, observant silencieusement son propre reflet dans le cours d'eau pur, qui coulait continuellement.

 _Si l'on demandait de représenter le destin, comment le feriez-vous ?_

 _Serait-ce une ligne droite, d'ores et déjà tracée ? Serait-ce un cours d'eau au courant trop puissant, pour que les simples remous qui vont dans le sens contraire puissent avoir une quelconque influence ?_

 _Serait-ce une table d'échecs, avec laquelle s'amuseraient les dieux ?_

« — Ces gens étaient incroyables, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Dans la voiture familiale sauvée par Noctis et les siens, régnait une ambiance nouvelle. Le père afficha un sourire nerveux, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, quelques minutes auparavant. Son épouse lui offrit un tendre sourire et un hochement positif de la tête, appuyant son discours.

« — J'espère qu'on ne revivra jamais ça. »

 _J'ai toujours pensé que le destin ressemblerait à ce cours d'eau. Celui sur lequel les hommes imaginent avoir un impact, mais contre qui ils ne peuvent finalement rien faire._

« — Qu'est-ce que … »

Une ombre, humanoïde, en plein milieu de la route. Une scène qui se répéta. Un bruit macabre de frein. Mais un scénario différent, cette fois-ci. Cet inconnu au long kimono sombre souleva sa lame, avant que le véhicule ne soit cette fois-ci tranché en deux, brutalement.

 _Lorsque le destin décrète que l'heure est venue de clôturer une histoire, on ne peut l'empêcher. Ces événements inévitables ne sont que retardés, donnant l'impression que oui, nous ne sommes pas encore déterminés. Mais pourtant, là se trouve le plus tour de force du destin._

« — P… Pitié … »

L'ombre droite ne e posait aucune question. La lame froide s'abattit, droit sur le cœur de cet honorable homme, dont le sang gicla abondamment. Le reste de sa famille, évanoui, ne pouvait rien pour lui.

 _Aujourd'hui, le destin a réussi à faire douter de sa propre existence. Depuis lors, jamais autant, les hommes n'ont été des pions sur son échiquier._

Tenebrae était une zone plutôt calme, d'ordinaire. L'influence de l'Empire militaire aidant probablement beaucoup à conserver le calme dans la société, Stella ne craignait aucunement ces petites balades nocturnes. Elle ne se trouvait toutefois pas très loin du manoir Fenestala, là où les deux derniers membres de sa famille l'attendaient probablement. Avant de les rejoindre, l'élégante Princesse s'assied doucement sur un banc, histoire de profiter un tant soit peu de cette quiétude.

« — Si seulement, cela pouvait être un conte de fée … »

Un murmure, rempli de résignation. Stella finit par baisser doucement la tête, ses paupières closes, l'espace de quelques instants. Des instants furtifs, mais qui ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir, au son de pas lourds, qui se dirigeaient vers elle. La Princesse releva légèrement son regard d'ordinaire tendre, pour apercevoir des troupes du Niflheim, menée par un homme relativement robuste, au teint mat et à la barbe mal rasée.

« — Ha ! S'esclaffa-t-il bruyamment, en voyant la jeune femme. Il n'est pas un peu tard pour sortir à cette heure-là, _Princesse ?_ Surtout dans une tenue si légère, vous n'avez pas froid ?

— Je vais très bien, merci. Sourit-elle doucement, en se redressant légèrement. Mais vous avez raison, il vaut peut-être mieux que j'y aille. »

Sans vouloir demander son reste, l'aînée des sœurs Nox Fleuret décida de quitter les lieux. La main rude du chef d'escouade se posa cependant sur son épaule, freinant instantanément son départ. Stella ne bougea alors plus, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« — Ne voudriez-vous pas d'une petite escorte ? On peut s'en occuper, si vous voulez. Inutile de se précipiter. »

Quelques rires grossiers émanèrent des soldats accompagnant ce rustre personnage. Le sourire gravé sur le visage du chef fana légèrement, dès lors que leur interlocutrice tourna doucement son visage dans leur direction, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur dorée particulièrement étrange.

« — Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne idée. Murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Plus de rire. Un mouvement de recul, même, qui alerta la demi-douzaine de soldats, prêts à agir. La belle blonde n'effectua pourtant plus un geste réel, en se contentant de plonger ces yeux mystiques dans ceux de ses « ravisseurs ».

« — On dit que la déesse Etro a offert ces yeux à la Prêtresse, pour voir le fil du destin. Poursuivit-elle. Ces yeux permettent de voir la ' _'Lumière''_ annonciatrice de malheur … mais il ne s'agit que de la première étape. Une fois l'âge adulte atteint, la Prêtresse est ensuite capable de voir la _''Lumière des Autres''_ … autrement dit, leur disparition.

— L-Laisse nous ! Sorcière ! Retraite ! »

Un signe du chef d'escouade, et toute l'équipe quitta les environs, sous l'œil morose d'une Stella qui ferma les yeux, avant de quitter les environs, d'un pas silencieux, non sans laisser un léger soupir quitter ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'atteigne la demeure familiale, accueillie à l'entrée par une ombre qu'elle reconnut sans même l'atteindre. Droit comme un i, Ravus Nox Fleuret portait un œil sévère à sa cadette.

[Final Fantasy Versus XIII (FM) — Strolling Under a Cloudless Night]

« — Je suis désolée. Déclara-t-elle, en passant devant lui. Il fallait que ça sorte. »

Elle avait devancé ses réprimandes. Ravus plissa légèrement son regard, avant de suivre silencieusement Stella à l'intérieur du manoir, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne comptait pas davantage la blâmer, ayant parfaitement à l'esprit les situations de ses deux jeunes sœurs.

« — Stella. Déclara-t-il, alors qu'elle rejoignait la chambre partagée avec Lunafreya. N'en fais pas trop. Ne fréquente pas ces hommes.

— Ravus, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas allée vers eux. Soupira vivement l'intéressée.

— Éloigne-toi en, peu importe leurs paroles et leurs actes. Ce sera mieux pour nous. Je me chargerai de nous créer un futur. Pour l'heure, résister est la seule chose que vous ayez à faire.

— Tu ne nous as jamais dit explicitement ce que tu comptais faire, Ravus. Déclara-t-elle, en plissant ses yeux bleus.

— Moins j'en parle, mieux ce sera. Va donc te reposer.

— Comme tu le désires. »

Ravus l'observa, sans dire un mot.

Stella ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, pour apercevoir Lunafreya assise sur le fauteuil, en face de la fenêtre.

« — Stella. Sourit doucement la cadette, en se retournant. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en grande forme.

— Je vais aussi bien que toi. Rétorqua simplement sa sœur. Je suis de plus en plus effrayée, à vrai dire. »

La belle se laissa tomber sur le lit blanc qu'elle partageait avec sa cadette. Lunafreya se leva, quelque peu décontenancée. Stella aimait apparaître sereine devant elle, et la voir dans ces instants de faiblesse s'avérait particulièrement rare. Avec une douceur caractéristique de sa personne, elle l'enlaça doucement, en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« — Je suis désolée. Murmura la grande sœur, en passant son bras devant ses yeux. Je suis supposée te consoler et te donner la force de continuer … pas l'inverse.

— Tu m'as donné plus de courage que quiconque. Murmura Luna, en se collant davantage à elle. Nous vivrons … nous vivrons. »

À l'entrée de la pièce, Ravus avait le dos tourné et un visage fermé. Dans la famille Nox Fleuret, seules les femmes héritaient du pouvoir des Dieux. Mais même sans ces attributs tout-puissants et parfois bien porteurs de malheur, il comptait bien accomplir son vœu le plus cher. Celui qui dictait sa vie, depuis son enfance. Celui-là même qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui encore, il se permettait de regarder l'avenir, les yeux remplis d'un espoir ferme.

« — Personne ne volera votre avenir. Murmura-t-il, d'une voix inaudible. »

 _Continent du Lucis …_

« — Je me sens quand même mieux, pas vous ? Une bonne victoire, ça redonne tellement de pêche ! »

Joyeux comme à son habitude, Prompto débitait phrases inutiles sur phrases inutiles depuis quelques minutes, en prenant le soin de s'étirer convenablement.

« — En plus, la météo annonce du bon temps aujourd'hui ! Avec un peu de chance, notre périple jusqu'à Galdina sera toujours aussi ensoleillé !

— Mouais. Répondit simplement Noctis, pour une fois au volant.

— S'il pleut, on mettra ça sur la mauvaise volonté de Noct ! S'écria de nouveau un Prompto décidément déchaîné.

— Prompto … murmura lentement Gladio. C'est bon, on a compris que t'étais content …

— Bah oui je suis content ! On sauve des vies ! On est un peu des héros !

— T'as servi à rien du tout, plutôt !

— J'ai battu le Daemon ! Soit pas jaloux, il n'y a que toi qui n'as battu personne !

— Pff ! Non mais je rêve. Si tu ne regardes que le résultat et non la performance, pas étonnant que tu ne progresses pas !

— J'ai progressé, vu que j'ai battu quelqu'un, contrairement à toi !

— T'as décidément rien pigé, c'est navrant.

— C'est reparti. Soupira Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes, tout en feuilletant les pages d'un magazine culinaire.

— Heureusement qu'on arrive bientôt. Renchérit Noctis, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro.

— Trois jours, t'appelle ça bientôt ? Avec Prompto qui pense être devenu un bon guerrier ? »

Un simple haussement d'épaules. Noctis ne préférait honnêtement pas prendre parti, cela valait mieux pour lui. Au lieu de le faire, Noctis préféra simplement allumer la radio, pour se tenir au courant de toutes les évolutions éventuelles concernant la relation entre les différents camps.

« — _Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'avoir en interview la secrétaire générale d'Accordo, Camelia Claustra. Bonjour Madame._

— _Bonjour._

— _Altissia, la capitale de votre territoire neutre, va accueillir dans quelques jours un mariage particulièrement important. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à accepter une telle décision ?_

— _L'avenir d'Accordo, évidemment. »_

Noctis devait bien admettre que ce genre d'émissions radio ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Au vu de la tête qu'il tirait, ses coéquipiers le comprirent en tout cas rapidement.

« — J'adhère pas vraiment à ce genre de choses. Déclara platement Gladio. Ils sont obligés de faire de la langue de bois, ça partirait en vrille sinon.

— Difficile d'imaginer en effet qu'elle divulgue des informations confidentielles. Sauf si cela lui permet de mettre la pression sur un camp ou un autre. Répondit calmement Ignis. »

Ses partenaires ne trouvaient en tout cas, pas grand-chose à lui répondre.

« — _Comment va se dérouler la journée ?_

— _Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails. Ce sera simplement une journée importante pour beaucoup de personnes. La sécurité sera au rendez-vous. Je ne compte pas faire d'Altissia un cirque._

— _Il se murmure également que l'Empire du Niflheim va envoyer une délégation peu avant la journée décisive ? Est-ce vrai ?_

— _Je ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs, je n'y réponds donc pas. Toutes les spéculations autour de cette journée vont continuer bon train, mais elles ne m'intéressent pas. Vous verrez bien, au moment venu. »_

Comme le prédisait justement le quatuor, cette discussion ne menait à pas grand-chose.

« — Mets plutôt sur _Cuisino-Lucis._ Proposa Ignis. Il y a de nouvelles recettes qui pourraient être intéressantes.

— Mouais. Pas vraiment intéressé. »

Le Prince changea tout de même de station, mais s'arrêta vivement, au bout e quelques secondes.

« — _… Ces corps mutilés n'ont pas été identifiés._

— Bon sang, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Souffla le Prince.

— L'Empire du Niflheim va soi-disant nous offrir la technologie nécessaire pour sécuriser le Lucis. Informa lentement Ignis, sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.

— Noct ! Devant !

— Hein ? »

Une ombre venait d'apparaître, à quelques centaines de mètres de la Régalia. Difficile de voir précisément ce dont il s'agissait, mais le fait qu'un homme se permette de rester au milieu de la route ainsi n'augurait rien de positif. Noctis finit par écarquiller les yeux.

« — C'est Cor. »

 _ **À suivre.**_


	9. L'héritage des rois

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** **Bonjour aux lecteurs ! Voici la suite, un peu en retard. Enfin, je n'ai pas donné de détails sur la parution régulière ou non des chapitres cela dit ... :p**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Cor Leonis**

 **Caractère :** Homme dur mais juste, Cor Leonis est réputé pour sa sévérité et son exigence dans bien des domaines. C'est aussi un homme loyal sur qui l'on peut se reposer une fois sa confiance acquise.

 **Aime :** Le travail bien fait, son royaume, la combativité.

 **N'aime pas :** La négligence, la paresse.

 **Style de combat :** Surnommé « L'Immortel », Cor est l'un des soldats les plus puissants du Lucis, maîtrisant à la perfection le maniement des épées.

La Régalia se stoppa rapidement, Noctis enclenchant rapidement le frein, pour permettre au quatuor royal d'arriver devant cet homme distingué dans son costume noir, bras croisés et adossé à un 4x4 noir.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cor ?! S'enquit le Prince du Lucis, plus que dérouté par sa présence. T'es pas supposé être avec mon père, là ?!

— Il va falloir que l'on parle. Déclara-t-il, en plissant doucement son regard. »

Noctis jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à ses camarades. Personne n'en comprenait réellement la raison, mais si Cor se trouvait ici, il devait bien avoir une solide raison. Résigné, le jeune homme décida de garer la voiture un peu plus convenablement, avant que le groupe entier ne descende. Le Maréchal les emmena, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Le roi m'a demandé une faveur. Déclara-t-il. Je ne l'accompagnerai pas à Altissia pour une raison simple : toi.

— Moi ? »

Complètement perdu, le Prince ne suivait décidément plus les explications de cet homme. Ses amis non plus ne suivaient pas, et l'incompréhension se lisait d'ailleurs sur leur visage.

« — Il veut que j'assure votre sécurité, une fois à Altissia. Reprit platement le Maréchal.

— Donc en fait, vous auriez pu venir avec nous ? S'interrogea Prompto, toujours perplexe. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

— Le roi soupçonne le Niflheim d'avoir placé des espions sur le continent. Si vous vous étiez fait repérés, il fallait penser qu'il n'y avait que vous, dans le groupe.

— Ah, ok.

— Cela dit, Noctis. Il y a également une raison importante qui te concerne toi, et toi seul. Une fois que nous arriverons à Altissia, on ne peut pas exclure un coup bas du Niflheim. Et il faudra être préparé à combattre.

— Tu ne m'apprends rien, là.

— Et actuellement, ton niveau est trop bas. »

Une légère grimace, à peine perceptible sur le visage du Prince. Cela dit, en repensant aux événements récemment survenus lors du combat contre le Géant Mutant, le jeune Prince se retrouvait forcé d'acquiescer.

« — Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas m'entraîner ?

— Non, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Déclara Cor, en fermant lentement les yeux. Cela dit, grand est le pouvoir que tu possèdes. Ton père t'a déjà parlé des Armes Fantômes ?

— Ouais. Ce sont les armes des Anciens Rois du Lucis ?

— Exact. Elles sont d'une puissance sans commune mesure. Tu as atteint un niveau où tu pourras maintenant t'en servir. Et ma mission est simple : je vais te conduire à l'un des tombeaux royaux, où tu devras récupérer l'arme. Elle ne se trouve pas très loin d'ici. »

 **Chapitre 9 :** **L'héritage des rois**

Une zone déserte et inhospitalière, située dans un environnement escarpé, rempli de routes rocailleuses. La Régalia ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre ici. C'est à pied que Noctis et ses amis emboitèrent le pas à Cor Leonis, qui menait cette courte expédition. D'ailleurs, comme un signe du destin, le temps commençait à se gâter, et une pluie soutenue tomba des nuages sombres.

« — Qui aurait l'idée de mettre une Arme Royale ici ? Se plaint légèrement Gladiolus.

— C'est un ancien champ de bataille ayant opposé directement le Lucis au Niflheim. Déclara doucement Ignis, en voyant des armes abandonnées dans les environs. Le Niflheim avait-il idée de l'existence des tombeaux ?

— Leur emplacement est secret. Affirma Cor, sans se retourner. C'est justement dans ce type d'endroit, difficilement accessible, que les tombeaux sont placés. D'autant plus que la faune ici est dangereuse, alors méfiez-vous.

— A-Ah bon ? On ne va pas taper sur des animaux, quand même ? C'est toléré, ça ? S'inquiéta vivement Prompto.

— C'est eux qui risquent de te tomber dessus, ici. Articula lentement Noctis, en regardant un petit peu dans les environs. »

Difficile de croire que des bêtes sauvages pouvaient se complaire dans cette ancienne zone de guerre. Mais tant pis.

« — Le tombeau royal se trouve au fond de cette zone rocheuse. Déclara Cor, en désignant ladite zone d'un simple mouvement de tête.

— C'est encore un peu loin, mes pieds sont déjà fatigués …

— Ferme-la, Prompto. Grogna vivement Gladio. »

Justement, sur ce chemin tortueux et peu agréable, un grognement sourd. Et une ombre féline qui fonçait à toute allure dans leur direction.

[Yoko Shimomura — Stand Your Ground]

« — Un Cœurl ! »

Une créature ressemblant fortement à un guépard avec des excroissances partant de chaque côté de son museau, était réputé pour être un prédateur aussi fulgurant qu'efficace. Prompto tira d'ailleurs une grimace, en le voyant s'élancer directement vers eux.

« — Il doit avoir faim. Lâcha Gladio, en saisissant son épée à deux mains. »

Le redoutable chasseur arriva jusqu'à eux, et bondit d'un coup. Noctis fut alors le premier visé et élargit brièvement ses yeux. Les griffes de l'animal manquèrent le Prince, ne touchant qu'une image bleutée de l'intéressé. Prenant appui quelques mètres derrière, Noctis se lança dans une contre-attaque, en faisant apparaître une lame légère dans sa main, visant directement les pattes de cette bête. Il atteint plutôt bien sa cible, mais sans pour autant en finir avec : le Cœurl poussa un grognement, et chercha à l'attraper entre ses griffes puissantes.

« — Noct ! »

Se décalant légèrement sur le flanc, Prompto souleva son révolver, pour tirer une balle précise, droit sur la patte déjà blessée du félin. Un coup qui suffit à le déséquilibrer temporairement, permettant alors au Prince de reculer légèrement, ainsi qu'à Gladiolus et Ignis d'amorcer une contre-attaque. De chaque côté du Coeurl, les partenaires frappèrent en visant les pattes pour Ignis, et le flanc pour son coéquipier.

Le choc brutal propulsa le félin, qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Noctis en profita à son tour pour se lancer dans un nouvel assaut : une épée plus lourde dans les mains, le jeune homme sauta pour frapper l'ennemi —déjà bien sonné— au niveau du cou, et le renvoyer encore plus loin, quelques traces de sang imprégnant de plus en plus les environs.

Bras croisés pendant tout ce laps de temps, Cor Leonis affichait toujours un regard grave, en dépit de la belle démonstration des jeunes du Lucis. Ces derniers avançaient dans sa direction, plutôt fiers de leur performance.

« — C'est du beau travail. Déclara le Maréchal, en fermant les yeux. Cependant … »

L'intéressé dégaina à une vitesse éclair son sabre, surprenant Noctis et les siens. Encore plus rapidement, il passa derrière le quatuor, et fit abattre la lame, sur le Coeurl, qui s'était élancé dans un ultime assaut, malgré ses blessures évidentes. Dans une effusion de sang, qui tacha d'ailleurs son beau costume noir, Cor venait de le trancher en deux.

« — … La moindre déconcentration pourrait s'avérer fatale, contre le Niflheim. »

Rengainant soigneusement son arme dans son fourreau, l'impressionnant Maréchal reprit sa marche, sans dire un mot de plus, laissant le quatuor bouche-bée.

« — Dire qu'on se sentait fort … Déplora doucement Prompto.

— On a encore du chemin avant d'atteindre son niveau. Ajouta simplement Ignis, en relevant ses lunettes.

— Ouais, ça c'est de la force. »

Noctis fut le seul à garder le silence, devant la courte démonstration de cet homme. Prendre de l'âge ne semblait pas affaiblir le puissant soldat du Lucis. Définitivement, rien que sur un simple mouvement, il justifiait presque son statut de légende vivante dans les contrées du royaume.

Les quatre frères d'armes suivirent son sillage, pour se diriger vers le fameux tombeau royal et continuer leur périple.

Il fallut quelques minutes, tout de même, pour qu'ils y parviennent. Dans un temple affaissé, presque semblable à des ruines, se dressait là une véritable antiquité.

« — La tombe est à l'intérieur. Murmura Cor, en s'approchant de la porte de fer. »

Fouillant dans sa poche l'espace de quelques secondes, il sortit bien vite une clef de fer, avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, Cor fit rapidement signe à ses comparses d'entrer.

Relativement spacieuse, la pièce dégageait une forme de mysticisme, due notamment aux nombreuses statues qui entouraient le tombeau. D'un geste vif de la tête, Cor fit signe à Noctis de le rejoindre, laissant les autres un petit peu en marge.

« — Le pouvoir des rois du Lucis ne peut se transmettre que pour ceux de la lignée. Tonna-t-il. Touche cette lame, Noctis.

— Entendu. »

Une belle lame, à n'en pas douter. D'un noir presque scintillant, elle resplendissait de fierté.

« — Le Glaive du Sage. Murmura Cor. On dit que jadis, il a appartenu à un roi qui a admirablement défendu la capitale. Ressens donc son pouvoir. »

Le Prince posa sa main là-dessus. Quelques secondes suffirent ensuite pour qu'une sorte d'électrochoc ne le prenne, son âme toute entière vibrant sous une pulsion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. L'épée quitta la tombe, dans un éclat de lumière bleu, avant de tournoyer autour de Noctis, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, avant de disparaître, en se plantant dans son corps. Quelque peu pris de court, le jeune Prince affichait une lueur de surprise dans son regard, mettant quelques secondes avant de s'en remettre.

Des flashes fusaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à donner un quelconque sens à toutes ces images défilant à une vitesse extrême.

« — L'héritage de tes ancêtres se trouve dans le Lucis tout entier. Tu y trouveras la force de combattre même tes ennemis les plus puissants, ainsi.

— … Ouais. »

Dans une ambiance reposée, tous quittèrent finalement la chambre mortuaire, avant que le Maréchal ne tende la clef vers le Prince.

« — C'est à toi qu'elle revient. Déclara-t-il. Cette clef m'a été remise par ton père. Elle permet d'ouvrir tous les tombeaux royaux. Prends en soin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

— Je vous retrouverai à Galdina, lors de votre départ pour Altissia. Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous voyagions ensemble.

— Comme tu veux. »

Cor hocha simplement la tête, avant de reprendre la route. De longues minutes furent nécessaires pour arriver jusqu'aux véhicules, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est à cet endroit précis que le quatuor se sépara de leur mentor, avant de reprendre la route, avec cette fois Ignis au volant.

« — Bon sang ! Les sièges sont détrempés ! S'enquit Gladiolus, à la limite d'une crise de panique.

— La Régalia survivra. Rétorqua Ignis.

— Au fait Noct, ton père aussi a le pouvoir des rois, non ? Comment vous allez faire si vous utilisez tous les deux ce pouvoir ? Demanda Prompto, anxieux.

— Il abuse du pouvoir de l'anneau. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se sert même plus des épées.

— Ton père a sûrement déjà prévu tout ça, d'ailleurs. Il n'a plus son corps d'antan mais te lègue petit à petit ces pouvoirs. »

Même s'il ne pouvait pas se targuer de bien connaître le roi Régis, Ignis ne pouvait croire que sa succession sur le trône du Lucis n'avait pas été minutieusement envisagée. De même, cette guerre contre le Niflheim en représentait sûrement la meilleure preuve.

« — Bref. Déclara Noctis. Cap sur Galdina. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

 _Continent du Niflheim …_

« — Hum … voilà donc de belles troupes. »

Iedolas, Empereur de cet empire surpuissant, contemplait depuis son palais, un nombre impressionnant de soldats robotisés. Ils dépassaient les centaines d'individus et représentaient une force non-négligeable.

Aux côtés du vieil homme se tenait le responsable de toute cette création, Verstael Besithia.

« — C'est du très bon travail. Sourit le plus gradé.

— Je vous remercie. Rétorqua l'intéressé.

— Ces troupes seront-elles suffisantes pour terrasser l'Hydréenne ?

— En comptant en plus tous les vaisseaux disponibles, je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Votre armée est immense et peu coûteuse en vie humaine. Vous renforcerez sans nul doute votre popularité auprès de votre peuple et votre prestige.

— Voilà de bonnes paroles. Vous allez avoir la rémunération promise. Qu'en est-il du projet dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

— Ce sera une arme suffisamment puissante pour terrasser la Déesse de la Mort elle-même. Ricana Verstael.

— Excellent, excellent … »

À quelques mètres de là, Ardyn Izunia lançait un petit regard furtif sur les deux anciens, en pleine discussion. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, sur un visage toujours aussi difficile à décrypter.

« — Ardyn. Appela l'Empereur.

— Je vous écoute, votre Majesté.

— Agissons comme prévu. Qu'une partie de ces troupes soit prête pour Altissia. Nous ferons là-bas d'une pierre deux coups.

— Comme vous voulez ! »

Le regard sombre d'Iedolas se porta sur cet horizon. Bientôt, il accomplirait son vœu. Bientôt, l'Humanité allait entrer dans une nouvelle ère, et il en serait le principal responsable. Que l'ère des dieux s'achève donc, sous le joug de son pouvoir.

« — Au fait, reprit Ardyn. On note des tremblements de terre de plus en plus fréquents près du Disque de Cauthess, à Duscae. Cela signifierait alors que l'Archéen serait sur le point de se réveiller.

— Haha … c'est juste une autre occasion de pouvoir tester nos nouvelles avancées. Les Dieux sentiraient-ils le vent tourner ?

— Quoiqu'il en soit, avec Dame Lunafreya dans nos rangs, nous avons de quoi agir efficacement. Articula le Chancelier, derrière son chapeau.

— Tant qu'elle est de notre côté, oui … espérons que cette idiote ne fasse pas tout rater. »

Verstael ne masquait pas son dégoût pour la lignée des Nox Fleuret. Des femmes qui possédaient des dons inimaginables, dès la naissance, tout en dédaignant de les faire partager au reste du monde. Pire encore : elles maudissaient ce sort et ne se rendaient pas compte de la mine d'informations qu'elles représentaient, à elles seules.

Ce type de personne n'était pas utile pour le développement des humains, ne participant qu'à l'enfermement de cette race entre les mains des Dieux. Une vérité qui disparaîtrait cependant bientôt.

« — Les Généraux Loqi Tummelt et Caligo Ulldor nous informent également que les AMX sont testés efficacement. Annonça l'espiègle Chancelier.

— Décidément, vous avez fait du bon travail, Docteur Besithia.

— C'est la moindre des choses. Et ce n'est surtout que le début … »

 _Continent du Lucis — Insomnia._

« — Le navire royal est prêt. »

Arriver jusqu'à Altissia ne serait pas une mince affaire. Le soleil brillant haut dans les cieux, le roi Régis jetait un dernier coup d'œil sur sa cité fleurie. Dans son dos, son armée se préparait, prête à partir à la bataille. Son partenaire, Clarus, s'avança de quelques pas.

« — Conformément à vos ordres, une partie de l'armée restera ici à Insomnia, dans le cas d'une offensive du Niflheim. L'autre nous escortera jusqu'à Altissia et à l'intérieur. Plusieurs navires de la flotte sont déjà prêts à partir.

— Bon travail, Clarus. L'heure est venue. Avant de partir à Altissia, rendons-nous sur l'île d'Andelgard.

— Andelgard ? Pour quelle raison … ?

— Nous risquerons d'avoir une journée d'avance. Et j'ai besoin de faire une chose, là-bas. »

Clarus n'insista pas davantage. Les décisions prises par le roi restaient absolues, et peu importe s'il ne les comprenait pas, la confiance engrangée en combattant à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années suffisait maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser une quelconque autre question. Le Bouclier du Roi suivit son monarque, sur la quai d'Insomnia, en direction de la cohorte de navires royaux.

« — Cor a envoyé un message. Le Prince a reçu le Glaive du Sage.

— Tant mieux. Ce ne sera pas de trop. »

En boitillant, Régis arriva finalement jusqu'au navire tant attendu. Là-bas, une ombre patientait, l'attendant sur le quai. Un autre vieil homme, vêtu dans un gilet orangé et à la casquette de la même couleur avança doucement dans sa direction.

« — Alors, tu es venu … Cid.

— C'était un ordre royal, non ? Murmura le dernier venu, en abaissant doucement sa casquette.

— Ça ne l'a jamais été. Sourit légèrement le roi, en perdant son regard à l'horizon. C'était une requête. Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi, dans ce domaine.

— Ah.

— Ça fait longtemps.

— En effet. J'ai laissé l'autre navire royal, plus petit, à ton fils. Cindy le lui donnera.

— Merci. Je ne pouvais pas t'en demander davantage. Et je ne vais pas le faire. »

Un peu en retrait, Clarus ne disait pas un mot. Entre Régis et Cid, amis de très longue date, quelque chose ne tournait pas forcément rond. Le roi n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire à quiconque, pas même à lui, son conseiller. Et cela fait bien des années que Cid Sophiar, mécanicien de génie, n'avait plus posé un seul pied dans la capitale.

Régis hocha simplement la tête, avant de passer à côté de son vieux camarade, qui le suivit vivement des yeux.

« — Dis-moi, Régis. Marmonna l'intéressé. Est-ce là ton dernier voyage ?

— J'espère que non. Affirma le monarque, sans se retourner. Mais on ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité.

— … Tu continues, avec ta langue de bois. Il serait temps que tu changes. Reprit Cid, en détournant légèrement la tête.

— Merci pour ton aide. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. Les Lames Royales t'escorteront à Hammerhead.

— Pas besoin, j'ai toujours mon permis de conduire.

— Là, c'est un ordre.

— Tss.

— Merci d'être venu, Cid. C'était important, pour moi. »

Cid laissa un soupir l'envahir. Clarus passa à côté de lui, pour suivre son roi. Il ne saurait dire pour quelle raison, mais ce dernier échange avait un goût étrange. Comme le chant d'un cygne, annonciateur de présages bien peu reluisants. Il ferma simplement les yeux, avant de tourner les talons.

Bien des minutes plus tard, le roi se trouvait sur le pont du navire, déjà en marche vers Andelgard puis Altissia. La météo, plutôt ensoleillée, contrastait avec les troubles de son cœur.

« — Noctis. Je suis désolé. »

Un murmure lancé au gré du vent, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais atteindre son destinataire réel.

« — C'est d'un bien lourd héritage que je t'ai fait garant. Quel père indigne je fus … »

Autour de lui, le vent soufflait. Clarus et les autres ne l'avaient pas importuné, laissant pour une fois le seul souverain du Lucis seul, avec ses pensées, ses rêves et ses déboires. Des moments nécessaires, pour chaque individu. Des moments parfois difficiles, mais qui rendaient chaque homme plus fort. Du moins, était-ce ainsi que Régis voyait la chose.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	10. Sur la route d'Altissia

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Clarus Amicitia**

 **Caractère :** Un homme sage et compatissant, qui est prêt à tout pour le bien de son royaume, d'une fidélité sans faille envers son roi.

 **Aime :** La loyauté, ceux qui persévèrent malgré les difficultés.

 **N'aime pas :** Les lâches, dans tous les sens du terme.

 **Style de combat :** Bouclier du Roi, Clarus est doté d'une grande force physique malgré son âge avancé. Manie les épées avec dextérité, et maîtrise parfaitement l'utilisation des boucliers.

Une pluie fine tombait. Une pluie fine annonciatrice de bien des maux. Si la symbolique des événements représentait actuellement le cadet de ses soucis, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, regardait avec une certaine angoisse ces éléments sombres, derrière la vitre de la voiture. À côté d'elle, son frère arborait une mine aussi aimable qu'à l'accoutumée, tandis que de l'autre côté, Stella ne disait également pas un mot. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable ambiance d'enterrement.

Devant, le chauffeur au service de la maison Nox Fleuret en était même plutôt gêné. Mais il fallait dire qu'après tout, la journée s'annonçait relativement peu attrayante. Au loin, sous cette pluie qui gagnait progressivement en intensité, la forme d'un vaisseau du Niflheim, posé à terre, devenait perceptible. Au sol, un homme soigneusement placé en-dessous de son parapluie. Ravus plissa légèrement son regard, en l'apercevant.

« — Ardyn. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn's Theme]

Le Chancelier du Niflheim afficha un large sourire, et s'approcha bien vite de la portière du véhicule, qui se stationna non loin du vaisseau. De son propre chef, il ouvrit la porte, du côté où se trouvait Lunafreya, laquelle descendit doucement.

« — Bonjour, très chère Dame Lunafreya. Sourit-il, en lui offrant la protection de son parapluie.

— Bonjour. Répondit-elle doucement, en soutenant à peine son regard.

— Il ne faudrait pas que la mariée tombe malade avant le début de la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? »

La belle femme hocha simplement la tête, d'un mouvement lent, avant d'accepter la demande de cet homme excentrique.

« — Je suis profondément désolé, Dame Stella ! S'enquit-il ensuite. Si seulement je pouvais me dédoubler, alors je serai assurément venu à vous pour faire la même chose !

— Ce n'est rien, je pourrai aisément m'en remettre. Déclara l'intéressée, en sortant de l'autre côté avec son propre parapluie.

— Ha ! Quant à vous, Grand Commandant, vous êtes suffisamment puissant pour résister à la pluie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un regard froid, voilà tout ce que gagna l'encombrant bras-droit d'Iedolas. Ravus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, avant de se diriger, dans son long et noble manteau blanc, vers l'entrée du vaisseau, qui attendait avant de s'envoler. Stella resta à distance respectable, en gardant toujours un œil sur sa cadette, escortée —si l'on pouvait dire cela— par Ardyn, jusqu'à la trappe du vaisseau, qui s'élèverait dès lors que tout le monde serait prêt.

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Sur la route d'Altissia**

Les yeux bleus portés sur l'horizon, Stella Nox Fleuret observait avec un œil presque nostalgique sa terre natale, s'éloigner mètre après mètre. Un paysage qu'elle aurait aimé féérique mais qui ne représentait hélas qu'un amas d'espoirs déçus. Des espoirs frappés par le destin lui-même. Voyager quelques heures dans ce vaisseau appartenant au Niflheim représentait en soi une épreuve.

« — Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Comportez-vous convenablement, et vous reverrez fort bientôt ce paysage. Tenebrae est un lieu merveilleux. »

La belle femme se retourna doucement, pour planter son regard bleu dans celui plus que joueur du Chancelier, visiblement d'une humeur loquace aujourd'hui. Stella ne lui répondit alors que par un sourire poli.

« — Ces propos pourraient être mal interprétés, Chancelier.

— Oh ! Pardon, pardon. Mille excuses. Ricana l'intéressé. Je voulais dire que si tout se passe bien, et qu'en théorie tout devrait bien se passer, alors vous retournerez sur vos terres natales. »

Sans s'éterniser, Ardyn laissa la jeune femme, celle-ci se contentant de le suivre tranquillement du regard. Son frère et sa sœur étaient déjà partis rejoindre un dortoir, histoire de s'isoler de ce monde. Elle, avait besoin de respirer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que les jours à venir lui feraient perdre son souffle. Cela dit, Stella préférait ne pas perdre trop de temps ici et finit par quitter les lieux au bout de quelques secondes.

En arpentant les couloirs pour rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait, la Princesse finit par arriver sur un petit pont, qui donnait un accès sur l'étage inférieur, là même où de nombreux soldats s'agglutinaient. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir venir, son cœur se mit bien vite à s'emballer. Et une sensation bien trop familière s'empara de son âme entière, avant qu'elle ne détourne son attention pour accélérer le pas. Avec une précipitation qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, elle arriva vite jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit dans le même rythme, surprenant d'ailleurs Lunafreya et Ravus.

« — Stella ?! S'inquiétèrent d'une voix les deux concernés. »

Essoufflée, au regard teinté par cet or mystique, Stella s'affala contre la porte d'entrée, en cherchant à retrouver son calme. Ravus fut le premier à arriver, et l'attrapa par les épaules, cherchant à la calmer.

« — Calme-toi, Stella. Déclara-t-il, en la serrant doucement contre lui. »

Lunafreya, elle, se tenait juste derrière, une mine marquée par l'inquiétude. Sa sœur retrouvait toutefois peu à peu ses esprits, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule protectrice de leur grand-frère, en expirant légèrement.

« — Vous savez … la plupart du temps, ça arrive quand je reste avec des soldats. Murmura-t-elle doucement, les paupières closes. Et je perds pied, progressivement …

— Stella … tu devrais dormir un petit peu. Proposa Luna, en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

— Oui … je sais. Je vais le faire.

— Nous n'arriverons à Altissia que dans quelques heures. Repose-toi, en attendant. Ordonna littéralement Ravus, en l'amenant et l'allongeant sur le lit. »

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir, avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux bleus. Ils se remplissaient d'une certaine reconnaissance, aussi bien envers Ravus que Luna. Même lorsqu'ils n'agissaient pas spécialement, savoir qu'ils resteraient à ses côtés représentait à ses yeux un énorme boost au moral. Et au vu des événements à venir, il n'était pas de trop …

 _Continent du Lucis …_

[Yoko Shimomura — Bros on the Road]

« — Pwaaaah ! Enfin, on arrive bientôt !

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu les mêmes choses depuis des jours …

— C'est parce que les mêmes choses ont été répétées depuis des jours.

— Quel brillant sens de la déduction, t'es bien le futur roi ! »

Effectivement, la Régalia fusait sur les routes depuis un moment maintenant. Ignis —celui qui déplorait cet aspect répétitif chez les événements— conduisait toujours le bolide noir, sur ces routes désertes.

« — C'est cool d'avoir eu cette arme fantôme, quand même ! Se félicita Prompto, en lançant un large sourire à Noctis.

— Les armes fantômes utilisent l'énergie même de Noct. Manie-les avec précaution. Tempéra Ignis, en ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

— Ouais. Dommage surtout de ne pas savoir où se trouvent les autres.

— Hé ! Le Prince Charmant a-t-il oublié qu'il avait un mariage pas plus tard que _demain ?_ Haha ! J'ai tellement hâte !

— Ça va, hein, j'ai pas oublié. Pas comme si vous le répétiez depuis notre départ.

— N'empêche, reprit Prompto, on s'est bien marrés ces trois derniers jours. Faudra répéter l'expérience !

— Tu rigoles ? On a failli se faire bouffer par ces Wyvernes tout à l'heure, juste parce que monsieur Prompto trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce hyper rare à prendre en photo ! Grommela Gladio, en cherchant à attraper le blondinet par sa coiffure. »

Problème : Gladio se trouvant à l'avant et son camarade à l'arrière, il se voyait forcé de se redresser sur son siège de façon bien dangereuse.

« — Si je freine, tu t'envoles et personne n'ira te rechercher. Avertit Ignis, en secouant négativement la tête.

— Attends, je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux !

— Arrête, tu vas me décoiffer ! S'esclaffa Prompto, en s'abaissant.

— Ignis, j'ai mis ma ceinture. Soupira légèrement Noctis, en fermant les yeux. Freine, vas-y, on peut continuer sans eux. »

La Régalia poursuivit son trajet, dans cette ambiance éternellement agitée —mais qui constituait également l'A.D.N de ce groupe— sous un soleil de plomb.

« — J'ai reçu un message de mon père, au fait. Déclara Gladio. Ils sont déjà partis et se trouvent sur Angelgard.

— Angelgard ? L'île perdue, là ? Marmonna Prompto, incrédule.

— Bah, pas si perdu que ça figure-toi. Affirma le colosse, en croisant les bras. J'avais lu l'autre jour que …

— Tu sais lire toi ?

— J'vais te casser en trois et on verra si je sais lire !

— Ah ! Tu n'utilises que la violence sur moi ! »

Loin d'être irresponsable lors de quelques échauffourées bien stupides, Noctis préférait cette fois-ci ne rien faire. Il connaissait Angelgard des récits de son père … et de Lunafreya, d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait d'une île sombre, dans laquelle sommeillerait un être ancestral : Ramuh, Dieu du Tonnerre. Mais qu'est-ce que son père irait faire, là-bas ? Le pouvoir de communiquer avec les Dieux n'appartenait pas au roi du Lucis, mais à l'Oracle de Tenebrae …

« — Je te sens perturbé, Noct. Déclara Ignis, pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient.

— Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils sont là-bas ?

— Aucune idée. Mes connaissances sur Angelgard sont trop limitées pour affirmer quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, il est impensable qu'il n'y aille pas sans quelque chose derrière la tête. Posons-lui la question à Altissia.

— Ouais. De façon discrète. »

Un simple hochement de tête positif suffisait à faire comprendre que le conducteur partageait cet avis. Les minutes continuaient de s'égrainer, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

« — Au fait, après cette histoire, faudra que je passe à Lestallum. Reprit Gladio. Iris est malade, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle a donc besoin de moi.

— J'espère qu'on pourra aller voir ta sœur, alors … Articula Prompto, mains derrière la tête. »

Le blond finit par remarquer un regard plutôt inquisiteur de la part du futur Bouclier du Roi, posé droit sur son visage.

« — H-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu d'Iris, je ne te garantis pas qu'on te prenne pour un mec.

— Oh ! Du calme, je ne pensais pas à la voir de cette façon ! Je ne suis pas intéressé !

— Y'a intérêt !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Noctis, de son côté.

— Apparemment, elle a juste une fièvre, mais ça dure depuis plusieurs jours. On va quand même pas déconner avec cette histoire. »

En tant que grand-frère protecteur, Gladiolus ne comptait pas laisser sa petite-sœur aux mains de n'importe qui, et surtout pas dans n'importe quelle situation. Noctis, lui, comprenait parfaitement ses inquiétudes. Il avait lui-même connu Iris bien des années auparavant, encore enfant et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle.

Le groupe continuait sa route, et le paysage commençait d'ores et déjà à changer. Même s'ils s'en trouvaient toujours à plusieurs kilomètres, l'air de la mer se ressentait déjà. Un bon vent frais, qui changeait tout de même de leur environnement habituel. Il y avait des quais, à Insomnia, mais rien de comparable aux flots d'une marée sauvage. Même si Galdina n'était pas, à proprement parler, dénué de civilisation, au contraire. On y trouvait un restaurant relativement huppé, là-bas.

De nouveau, un freinage. Cette fois-ci, il causa un hurlement de terreur chez Prompto, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Gladiolus et Noctis non plus d'ailleurs, mais eux conservèrent un minimum de dignité après cet arrêt forcé du véhicule.

« — J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Couina Prompto, en essayant de retrouver son calme.

— Ignis, dis-nous quelque chose avant purée … Souffla Gladiolus, en secouant négativement la tête.

— Désolé. Mais regardez par vous-mêmes. »

Cherchant à se remettre un petit peu du choc, Noctis secoua la tête. Il remarqua cependant bien vite l'objet de ce freinage soudain : une femme avançait dans leur direction. Une femme qu'ils connaissaient tous, à l'intérieur du groupe. Le regard du Prince s'élargit d'ailleurs.

« — Gentiana ?! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Cosmogony]

La messagère divine avançait à pas lents, les yeux fermés, dans sa démarche digne. Les quatre membres du groupe se statufièrent légèrement suite à cette apparition digne d'une épiphanie.

« — L'heure approche, futur roi élu.

— D-De quoi ?

— L'union entre l'Oracle et le futur roi de la Lumière ouvrira un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire d'Eos. Les Six sont ramenés à notre époque. Les Portes du Valhalla doivent restés fermées. »

Gentiana avait une façon bien à elle de s'exprimer. Une façon qui rendait la communication parfois bien compliquée, d'ailleurs. Le quatuor, par respect, descendit de la Régalia, en espérant écouter et comprendre de nouvelles informations importantes provenant d'une femme qui l'était assurément.

« — Une fois uni à Lunafreya, tu devras remporter des batailles plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Murmura, d'un ton lent, la dernière venue. L'Hydréenne se réveille, tout comme les autres. Gagner leur faveur pour permettre au Valhalla de rester fermé, telle est la mission du roi de la Lumière. Il devra ensuite chasser l'incarnation des ténèbres, pour permettre au monde de respirer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là … ? L'incarnation du mal ?

— L'usurpateur. Articula Gentiana. Obtient les pouvoirs du roi élu et sauve ce monde. Bientôt, il entrera dans un cycle d'obscurité si grand, que les hommes se demanderont si le soleil brillera de nouveau. »

Les autres se lancèrent de furtifs regards. Gentiana délivrait sans nul doute des messages d'une importance capitale, mais réussir à les déchiffrer relevait parfois du miracle. Raison pour laquelle personne ne se permettait le moindre commentaire déplacé en sa présence, d'ailleurs, en plus d'une prestance assez mystique et renforcée par ses paroles énigmatiques.

« — Le Niflheim est prêt. Le Lucis doit l'être. Cette rencontre sera la première pierre d'un monde nouveau.

— Ils nous tendent un piège, alors ?

— Le Niflheim est un piège à lui seul. L'Oracle et la Prêtresse y sont piégées. Pour ramener la lumière, le roi élu a besoin des deux. »

L'air paraissait être plus frais, pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui s'évanouirent, en même temps que la présence étrange de la messagère. Personne, parmi le quatuor, ne sut comment interpréter réellement la chose, d'ailleurs. Quelques secondes de flottement s'en suivirent, sans que personne ne dise rien.

« — Eh bah … au moins, ses entrées sont remarquées. Soupira Prompto, une main derrière le crâne.

— Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance avec elle ? Marmonna Gladiolus, en retournant à sa place.

— Elle me donne des frissons. Grelotta faussement le blondinet. J'ai l'impression qu'à la moindre bêtise, je me ferai atomiser.

— C'est une messagère divine. Déclara Ignis. Elle n'est supposée que transmettre les paroles des dieux. Mais tout ce qu'elle a dit est un petit peu étrange.

— Tout ce que j'ai retenu, reprit Noctis, c'est que ces enfoirés comptent vraiment nous buter. J'compte pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour tirer de telles conclusions. Objecta Ignis. Rendons-nous à Galdina, nous réfléchirons à tête reposée là-bas. »

Bonne idée. Voilà qui permettrait de souffler un minimum, après cette apparition ressemblant fortement à un mauvais augure.

 _Royaume d'Accordo — Capitale : Altissia._

« — Nous voici enfin à Altissia. Cette chère Camelia Claustra ne souhaite pas que les vaisseaux atterrissent au cœur de sa tendre cité. Nous amarrerons donc à l'entrée, pour ensuite rejoindre en bateau, l'intérieur des lieux. Voyez-vous une objection ? »

Ravus Nox Fleuret et ses sœurs restèrent silencieux. Le long voyage avait été suffisamment reposant pour l'une d'entre eux, permettant de recharger les batteries. Stella ne dit donc pas un seul mot, en se contentant de suivre les paroles données par un Ardyn toujours aussi peu rassurant. Devant le manque de réactivité provoquée par ses paroles, il se fendit d'un léger rire faussement gêné.

« — Alors, puisqu'il n'y a pas de réponse, allons donc rejoindre de ce pas cette merveilleuse cité ! L'Empereur est déjà arrivé, afin de rencontrer la secrétaire générale. Amusons-nous, en attendant ! »

Au cœur même d'Altissia, se trouvait l'un des hôtels les plus prestigieux —et onéreux— de tout Eos : l'hôtel Leville, réputé pour le luxe de ses chambres. C'est justement à l'intérieur de cet établissement plus qu'huppé que se retrouvaient littéralement les deux chefs d'État, dans une chambre allouée spécialement pour l'occasion. L'Empereur Iedolas, accompagné par les Généraux Loqi et Caligo, toutefois légèrement en retrait, faisait face à une femme relativement âgée, proche de la cinquantaine, à la chevelure blonde soigneusement coiffée. Assise derrière une table basse, sirotant un thé chaud, la première ministre fit signe à l'Empereur de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit en esquissant un léger sourire.

« — Bienvenue à Altissia, Empereur Iedolas. Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton neutre. Je suis satisfaite de voir que ma demande ait été acceptée.

— Tout cela n'est-il pas normal ? Rétorqua l'intéressé.

— Pas nécessairement, depuis lors qu'Accordo reste sous la tutelle du Niflheim.

— Ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Mais venons en directement aux faits, quelles sont donc les garanties que vous souhaitez obtenir de ma part ?

— Ce n'est pas compliqué. Répondit calmement Camelia. Vous souhaitez conclure un mariage pour finaliser la paix entre le Niflheim et le Lucis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement.

— Et vous souhaitez en plus éveiller l'Hydréenne pour procéder à la cérémonie permettant au roi élu d'obtenir ses pouvoirs ?

— Oui. Ainsi, nous travaillerons côte-à-côte avec le Lucis pour mettre l'homme au centre de ce nouveau monde. N'est-ce pas le meilleur vœu possible ? Réunir les hommes d'Eos sous un seul drapeau.

— Si vous le dites. Le Lucis est-il au courant ?

— Évidemment. Toutes ces informations ont été soigneusement transmises au roi Régis via un document confidentiel.

— Très bien. Parce que je ne souhaite pas assister à une guerre à Altissia.

— Oh, je n'y compte pas non plus. Le monde entier aura les yeux braqués sur ces événements, alors je ne veux pas ternir l'image du Niflheim, loin s'en faut.

— J'ai également accepté la présence de vos soldats, qui auront donc la tâche de maintenir l'ordre à Altissia, jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie soit achevée. Est-ce bien pour cette raison que vous les avez amenés ?

— Tout à fait. Mes hommes sont compétents et travailleront à sécuriser l'évacuation des citoyens avant l'éveil de l'Hydréenne. »

Camelia tapotait légèrement des doigts sur la table, en soutenant le regard posé par l'Empereur sur elle. Elle paraissait inflexible, sûre de son fait. Une impression que son caractère, forgé difficilement à travers son expérience, suffisait pour faire sauter la barrière hiérarchique séparant en théorie les deux interlocuteurs.

« — Pour que la garantie soit totale, je voudrais une copie du document que vous avez fourni au roi du Lucis. Déclara la première ministre.

— C'est en effet dans mes cordes. Affirma Iedolas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vous semblez manquer de confiance en nous, me tromperai-je ?

— Il n'est pas difficile d'en comprendre la raison, je suppose. L'Empire du Niflheim a annexé nombre de régions par sa force militaire.

— Et nous aurions très bien pu le faire avec Accordo. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Nous vous demandons simplement de respecter votre part du marché, dans ce cas précis.

— Je respecte toujours mes contrats.

— Tant mieux, dans ce cas. Le mariage entre la Princesse de Tenebrae et le Prince du Lucis durera de 12 à 14 heures, et l'éveil de l'Hydréenne aura lieu à 18 heures. Cela laisse le temps d'évacuer soigneusement la population, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout cela doit être rendu public dès ce soir.

— J'en conviens. Il vous suffit pour cela de signer.

— Vous de même.

— Alors notre accord est acté. Déclara l'Empereur, en plissant son regard. Une nouvelle ère commencera dès demain. Libre à vous de dire ce que bon vous semble, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de propos calomnieux à notre égard. »

La ministre hocha lentement la tête.

L'accord entre le Niflheim et Accordo, déjà dans les vogues, se trouvait maintenant complété. Après ce court échange, les deux chefs d'état se quittèrent en « _bons termes_ », même s'il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que celle qui administrait les lieux ne portait aucunement Iedolas dans son cœur. À ce dernier, fut offerte la chambre dans laquelle siégeait Camelia.

Une fois un certain calme ramené, le Général Caligo frappa à la porte de la chambre, dans laquelle se reposait tranquillement Iedolas. Râlant légèrement, l'Empereur fit toutefois signe à son subordonné de rentrer.

« — Pardonnez mon intrusion. Déclara-t-il, en s'inclinant respectueusement. Mais je voulais savoir si les ordres ont changé, après cette courte entrevue.

— Pas le moins du monde. Souffla Iedolas, en plissant son regard. Ce sera demain l'occasion à ne pas rater. Les problèmes doivent être supprimés.

— Bien.

— Oh, et faites donc ce que nous avons convenu pour cette personne.

— À vos ordres. »

Un autre sourire malsain, naquit sur les lèvres du vieil homme, alors installé confortablement sur un fauteuil de luxe.

 _Continent du Lucis …_

« — Enfin ! »

Oui, enfin. La Régalia se stoppa, devant une zone portuaire traditionnelle et plus qu'agréable. Noctis et son groupe laissèrent le vent frais caresser leur épiderme, en profitant d'une fraîcheur océanique.

« — Voici la Baie de Galdina. Déclara Ignis. Nous pouvons atteindre Altissia avant la tombée de la nuit.

— Je suggère de ne pas dormir là-bas ce soir. Objecta Gladio. On ne sait pas quel coup ils nous préparent. Attendons l'arrivée de la flotte royale, demain.

— Pour une fois que Gladio a raison … »

Le regard dur que ce dernier lança à Prompto suffit néanmoins à doucher les élans de rébellion croissant chez le petit blond, qui lui lança alors un large sourire. Noctis, lui, avança de quelques mètres, le visage rivé vers cet horizon. Il se remémorait les paroles encore récentes de Gentiana, empêchant son esprit de trouver la quiétude.

« — Luna … Stella … faites attention. Je ne laisserai pas le Niflheim agir à sa guise. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	11. La Cité des Eaux, Altissia

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour aux quelques lecteurs ! Désolé pour cette parution irrégulière ! Je continue sur plein de projets différents, donc le temps me manque un peu. Même si j'ai déjà d'autres chapitres de prêts, je ne veux simplement pas me retrouver dans une situation où je n'aurais plus "d'avance" entre ma publication et les chapitres sur l'ordi.**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Toutes les critiques (positives ou non !) sont toujours les bienvenues !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Iedolas Aldercapt**

 **Caractère :** Autrefois sage et éclairé, Iedolas est devenu un homme froid et manipulateur, n'hésitant aucunement à faire souffrir autrui pour parvenir à ses fins.

 **Aime :** Le pouvoir.

 **N'aime pas :** Les Six.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

[Yoko Shimomura — Over the Waves]

« — Cette Cindy était incroyable. Elle a l'air de savoir tout un tas de choses ! »

Dithyrambique, Prompto ne lésinait plus sur les compliments. Il fallait dire que la rencontre avec Cindy Aurum, petite-fille de Cid Sophiar, et visiblement mécanicienne de génie, avait marqué le petit blond. L'air rêveur, son regard porté sur les mers lointaines du bateau, il ne semblait d'ailleurs plus être capable de redescendre sur terre.

« — Tu devrais l'oublier, elle avait l'air d'être plus réjouie de voir le Prince charmant que toi. Pas vrai, Noct ? »

Assis sur une chaise, Gladiolus profitait également de l'air du grand large. Le groupe ne prenait que rarement la voie maritime. Sa dernière remarque n'arracha qu'un léger haussement de sourcil à Noctis, installé bras derrière la tête, de la même façon que son « Bouclier ».

« — Laisse Noct en dehors de ça ! Geignit soudainement Prompto. Il est déjà promis à Dame Lunafreya, alors ne viens pas compliquer les choses ! J'ai pas raison, Noct ?!

— Oui, oui … Soupira le Prince, en cherchant à quitter cette conversation, avant même d'y plonger. »

L'ambiance restait au beau fixe. Mais d'une certaine façon, ils savaient tous pertinemment que ce ciel ensoleillé ne le resterait symboliquement pas, dès lors que le navire lâcherait l'ancre sur célèbre port d'Altissia.

« — On va la revoir, pas vrai ? Marmonna Prompto, en venant s'installer aux côtés de ses deux camarades.

— Évidemment. Déclara Noctis, en s'étirant. Elle a la Régalia, il va falloir la récupérer coûte que coûte.

— On ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas la ramener avec nous ? Demanda Gladio, une petite grimace déformant son visage.

— Impossible, coupa Ignis, qui conduisait. Altissia est une Cité sans circulation automobile. On ne la surnomme pas la _''Cité des Eaux''_ pour rien.

— En tout cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas de revoir Cindy. Ça fait du bien de voir un petit peu de filles, de temps en temps.

— Vu la tête et tes sourires insupportables quand t'en vois une, pas étonnant qu'elles nous fuient toutes. Railla Gladio, en lui frappant doucement la tête.

— Hé ! J'y peux rien si t'as aucun succès non plus !

— J'aurais du succès quand je veux. Les femmes aiment les hommes virils, pas les hommes-femmes.

— Gladio !

— Haha, je rigole, pleure pas. »

Aux commandes du navire, Ignis esquissa de légers sourires discrets, comme toujours durant ces petites joutes verbales, qui donnaient un petit peu de saveur à ce voyage, peut-être sans retour. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils arriveraient sous peu.

« — Sinon, je pensais que Cor était supposé nous attendre ici ? Demanda Noctis, en arquant un sourcil.

— Il a déjà envoyé un message, annonçant qu'il partait en premier. Rétorqua son camarade à lunettes.

— Quand même … Marmonna le Prince. Il est à peine 6 heures 10 … comment c'est possible de se réveiller aussi tôt … j'imagine même pas à quelle heure il s'est tiré …

— Excuse-nous hein, c'est pas comme s'il y avait un mariage dans quelques heures. Lâcha un Gladio plutôt sarcastique. »

Le Prince du Lucis se racla doucement la gorge, à cette pensée. C'est vrai. Cette perspective s'approchait de plus en plus, et il ignorait encore comment se comporter au moment fatidique.

« — Oui. Cindy nous a dit que la traversée prendrait moins d'une heure. Ce qui nous laisse encore un petit peu de temps avant la cérémonie. Affirma calmement Ignis. On devrait pouvoir retrouver le roi, là-bas et peaufiner la stratégie, au cas où.

— On pourrait surtout enfin voir Dame Lunafreya, et ça, c'est cool !

— Ça y est, t'as déjà oublié Cindy ?

— Hé ! Je ne pensais pas à elle de cette façon !

— Donc tu pensais à Cindy de _''cette façon''_?

— Raaah, tu compliques toujours les choses ! »

Décidé à se dégourdir les jambes, Noctis finit par se redresser, et marcher un petit peu. Le navire loué pour cette tâche permettait en tout cas une vue imprenable sur un paysage relativement nouveau pour lui. Un monde aquatique resplendissant, dans lequel bien des espèces de poissons devaient se côtoyer. Mais ces élucubrations pouvaient attendre. Parce qu'effectivement, un moment des plus importants approchait.

 **Chapitre 11 :** **La Cité des Eaux, Altissia.**

[Yoko Shimomura — Valse di Fantastica]

L'air matinal d'Altissia ne ressemblait à rien de commun à Eos. Le joyau même d'Accordo disposait de cette sensation fraîche, reliée directement aux eaux pures qui entouraient le secteur. Pour y pénétrer, le canal qui conduisait à l'entrée formait un véritable chemin aquatique.

« — Waw ! C'est trop cool ! Matez-moi ces statues ! Dément !

— Calme-toi, Prompto. Articula simplement le conducteur. Ces statues représentent Léviathan, la déesse des Mers.

— Mais elles sont démentes !

— C'est vrai que ce canal est assez particulier. Je me demande comment ils l'ont construit. Déclara un Gladiolus plutôt impressionné par l'architecture.

— Ouais … »

Mais le quatuor ne voyait là que la surface émergée de l'iceberg. Quelques secondes plus tard, la claque visuelle prit une toute autre allure. Prompto ne disait plus rien, tout comme ses camarades, tous ahuris devant un tel spectacle. Le canal donnait finalement lieu à un pont, qui permettait de voir des cascades de toute beauté sur les flancs. Face à eux, un édifice de pierre absolument splendide faisait office d'entrée.

« — Les gars. On déménage. Tonna Noctis, en parcourant les environs des yeux.

— Bonne idée ! Quel endroit parfait pour un mariage ! S'esclaffa son ami aux cheveux blonds.

— Prends une photo, pauvre idiot ! Grogna finalement Gladio, en frappant l'arrière du crâne d'un Prompto toujours médusé.

— O-Ok ! Je vais en prendre plein, même ! »

Derrière les cascades, de nombreuses habitations s'agglutinaient harmonieusement sur l'eau, dans un style plus ancien —tout en pierre— que ce que les grandes métropoles pouvaient offrir. Avant d'y accéder, diverses statues gigantesques parsemaient la fin de ce parcours, sur les flancs du canal. Cela lui conférait un charme certain. Au loin, ce paysage paradisiaque continuait de s'étendre.

« — Ignis, tu vas te manger le rebord.

— Désolé. Je regardais un petit peu le paysage. »

Noctis soupira finalement. Passé ce moment de contemplation, le jeune Prince devait vite se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel. À savoir les différents événements qui promettaient d'animer une journée difficilement oubliable, pour lui et pour bien d'autres personnes.

Alors que le bateau du Prince n'était pas encore sur le quai du port, deux femmes vêtues de blanc y marchaient paisiblement. À cette heure de la matinée, il y avait encore bien peu de monde dans les ruelles de la ville. Un moment parfait pour que les sœurs Nox Fleuret partent en petite balade.

« — Cette ville est vraiment magnifique. Sourit Lunafreya, en se penchant légèrement vers les eaux transparentes du port.

— Oui. Ajouta sa grande sœur, de bonne humeur. »

Toutes deux vêtues d'une longue robe blanche sans manche, elles arpentaient les environs depuis quelques minutes déjà. Arrivées hier, elles n'avaient pu prendre part aux négociations entre l'Empereur Iedolas et Camelia. Mais elles savaient en revanche pertinemment où s'en tenir.

« — Dans peu de temps, elle sera complètement dévastée … Déplora la cadette, une lueur de culpabilité pénétrant dans ses prunelles bleutées.

— Les constructions sont moins importantes que les habitants. Déclara Stella, une main posée sur son épaule. Nous pouvons encore tous les sauver.

— Oui … tu as raison.

— Mais en attendant, il y a quand même ton mariage à préparer. Es-tu prête ? »

La belle blonde détourna vivement le regard, quelque peu embarrassée par la tournure des événements. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps pour l'Oracle de remettre correctement de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« — Je pense que nous ne le sommes jamais vraiment. Articula-t-elle, en affichant un petit sourire.

— Ça se passera bien. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire. Allez, suis-moi. Les premières boutiques ouvrent à sept heures. On aura l'occasion de t'acheter quelques petites choses, alors ne manquons pas cette chance !

— Tu penses que l'Empire nous laisserait faire ?

— Ne pose plus de questions et allons-y ! »

Prenant la main de sa cadette, Stella l'entraina fort rapidement dans les rues encore libres d'Altissia. Pour le moment, seulement. Une fois réveillée, la ville ne laissait plus beaucoup de place aux retardataires. Via ses marchés et boutiques aussi nombreuses que variées, Altissia s'avérait être une mine d'or pour les commerçants de toute nature.

Cependant, encore fallait-il pouvoir _réellement_ y entrer. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, les quatre amis du Lucis furent en contact direct avec la réalité : entrés dans un tunnel, les voici face à un obstacle de taille : des barrières et des contrôleurs, postés et part et d'autres, dans des cabines flottantes.

« — Merde ! C'était prévu ça ? S'enquit Gladio, alerté par une telle perspective.

— Évidemment. Rétorqua Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

— T'es sérieux là ?! S'étrangla Noctis, yeux ronds. Fais quelque chose ou on va heurter la barrière !

— Je sais.

— Bah fais-le !

— Tu penses que je n'essaie pas ?

— Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?! Vite ! »

Il s'en fallut de peu. Le bateau s'arrêta juste devant la barrière, sous les yeux encore angoissés du Prince et de ses suiveurs. Une arrivée relativement indiscrète pour le coup, qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des gardes. Un homme à la peau noire se pencha dans leur direction, pour poser un regard plutôt inquisiteur.

« — Un problème, messieurs ?

— Non, aucun. Assura Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes.

— Veuillez présenter votre pass.

— Tout de suite. »

Fort heureusement, Cindy avait été prévoyante, et leur avait déjà mâché le travail.

« — Cid Sophiar ?

— Oui, nous venons en son nom pour effectuer quelques transactions. Étant malade, il n'a pas pu nous accompagner, mais voici une lettre de sa part ainsi qu'une attestation.

— Je vous remercie. »

D'un air sévère, cet homme observa minutieusement chaque document tendu par Ignis. Une situation assez déplaisante pour Noctis, qui n'appréciait que moyennement ces moments, où mensonges et réalité ne formaient plus qu'un.

Cette épreuve ne dura cependant pas éternellement et le garde finit par ouvrir la barrière, laissant le quatuor s'engouffrer vers cette Cité bénie.

« — J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais nous laisser passer. Soupira Prompto, en s'étirant.

— C'est à cause de Gladio, ça. Asséna Noctis.

— Hein ?!

— T'as pas l'air d'être un mec net, avec tes cicatrices. Il a dû croire qu'on faisait un trafic illicite.

— Bah ! Je pourrais être un bon marin, moi ! Mate cette musculature, il en faut des bras pour vivre en mer. »

Enfin, le groupe finit par voir le bout du tunnel.

De près, Altissia restait une belle cité. Même si elle avait moins ce côté enchanteur, que donnait les cascades —simplement moins visibles—, la rétine en avait pour son argent.

« — Hé ! Faut faire un tour en gondole ! S'enthousiasma Gladio, en apercevant plusieurs de ces navires de bois.

— Noct, pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Dame Lunafreya sur l'une d'elles ? Proposa Prompto, en souriant largement.

— On n'a pas le temps. Affirma-t-il, en croisant les bras. Retrouvons vite mon père, on reparlera de ça plus tard.

— Noct a raison. Ajouta Ignis. Ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif.

— Beuh, on peut même pas en profiter un peu ?

— Tss. Faisons ce qu'on doit faire avant le mariage, qu'on puisse un peu visiter ! S'impatienta Gladio. »

Oui. Le sens des priorités ne s'avérait pas toujours être très bien assimilé par ses camarades. Bien sûr, Noctis plongeait parfois dedans, mais il arrivait étonnamment à garder la tête froide. Ou bien, fait plus probable, le mariage avec Lunafreya lui pesait encore sur la tête, et augmentait son angoisse.

« — On a reçu un message de ton père. Reprit Ignis. Il faut que l'on se retrouve au _''Marché de Maagho''_.

— Ouais, allons-y.

— Cet endroit ne m'a pas l'air simple à atteindre. Argua Prompto, en faisant une grimace.

— Fais pas du genre que t'y connais quelque chose ! »

Plus loin, des navires plus reconnaissables attirèrent l'attention du groupe. Une flotte entière appartenait au Lucis. Un regard entendu entre les quatre frères d'arme suffit, pour que le mouvement n'accélère.

Une fois pieds à terre, Noctis se rendit d'ailleurs vite compte que le nombre d'habitants dans les rues commençait à croître. Une main se posa rapidement sur ses épaules, l'extirpant bien vite de ses pensées.

« — Regarde, là-bas. »

Gladiolus parlait presque à voix basse, et désignait d'un simple mouvement de tête, des personnes un tantinet différentes des habitants locaux, qui restaient encore à distance respectable.

« — Des soldats du Niflheim. Murmura doucement Noctis, en se retournant.

— Ouais. Ils doivent surveiller les environs, pas étonnant.

— Est-ce qu'on peut marcher à tête découverte ? Comme ça ? Tremblota légèrement Prompto, en se cachant derrière une affiche publicitaire.

— Toi tu ne crains rien, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Lâcha Gladio, en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

— Un peu de sérieux, coupa Ignis. Tâchons de rester discrets. S'ils nous repèrent, tant pis. Il ne faut pas les mener jusqu'au marché du Maagho, en revanche.

— Comment on le trouve, ce marché ?

— Le Maréchal m'a envoyé un itinéraire à suivre. Affirma le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi à toi ?

— Tu sais bien. »

Gladio secoua négativement la tête.

Noctis, lui, se remit rapidement en selle. Certes, il fallait échapper à leurs regards et cela gâchait un peu le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre à explorer cette ville. Cependant, il n'y avait pas forcément de quoi avoir peur. Vu le nombre de personnes qui trainaient ici, se faire discrets restait possible. Le quatuor hocha la tête, comme un seul homme, avant de se mettre en marche. La zone dans laquelle ils étaient supposés retrouver les membres du Lucis se trouvait relativement au cœur de la cité. Ils réussirent à pénétrer avec une discrétion relative, au détour d'une rue, en échappant à la vigilance des troupes du Niflheim. Restait maintenant à parcourir la fin du trajet.

« — On se perd facilement dans ce coin. Marmonna Prompto, en parcourant les environs des yeux. Oh ! Les gars ! Venez-voir !

— Prompto, on n'a pas le temps de voir tes conneries. Soupira Noctis, en se résignant à le suivre. »

Les deux autres ne purent pas faire grand-chose d'autre. En quelques secondes, voici le jeune blond, tout proche d'un stand. Gardé par une jeune femme, forcément, à la chevelure ébène et attachée dans une queue de cheval. À première vue, ses trois camarades partaient déjà sur une bien mauvaise idée. L'immense sourire —supposé être charmeur— de Prompto, renforçait encore ce dégoût.

« — Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous êtes ravissante !

— Merci, c'est gentil. Lui sourit poliment l'intéressée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— J'ai vu ces fleurs ! Sont-elles à vendre ?

— Oui, je suis fleuriste.

— Haha, pardon ! J'ai été un peu obnubilée par votre grâce, j'ai oublié de réfléchir ! »

Parce que oui, Prompto réfléchissait d'habitude. Cette pensée sarcastique traversa l'esprit de tous ses partenaires. En revanche, Noctis commençait clairement à comprendre les intentions de son ami, et n'aimait _vraiment_ pas cette idée.

« — Allez, choisis un bouquet de fleurs ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas venir devant elle sans aucun cadeau !

— … Hein … ?

— Oh, vous allez à une rencontre galante ? S'enquit la vendeuse.

— Et comment ! Il va voir sa promise ! Renchérit Prompto.

— Je vois. Il vous faut donc quelque chose qui marque le coup monsieur !

— Eh bien … je … eh … hm. On n'a pas trop le temps à vrai dire.

— Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes, tout au plus. »

Complètement désarçonné devant cette situation qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Dans son dos, Ignis et Gladio haussèrent simplement les épaules, bien que le deuxième cité voyait cela comme une belle opportunité de s'amuser, plus tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas montrer son enthousiasme pour une idée de Prompto, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Le regard du Prince se perdit lentement, sur les nombreuses variétés de fleurs qui se dressaient dans les environs. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien du tout. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne finissent par tomber sur des pétales bleus, que sa mémoire reconnut bien. La fleuriste fit de même, en essayant de suivre les intentions du jeune homme, qui ne disait plus un mot.

« — Ce sont des fleurs de Sylle, importées de Tenebrae. Elles sont splendides, non ? On dit qu'elles représentent l'espoir. Ce serait un beau cadeau.

— O… Ouais, pourquoi pas. Marmonna le Prince, de façon presque inaudible.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Ouais. Je … je vais prendre ce bouquet. »

Son interlocutrice lui tendit doucement l'objet de ses convoitises, en lui offrant au passage un sourire radieux, qui ne pouvait d'ailleurs que renforcer ce sentiment de malaise. Cependant, le Prince fut stoppé, par l'intervention de son partenaire, Prompto.

« — Noct. Dit-il, d'un ton sérieux. Je suis ton ami, et je vais payer pour toi.

— Oh ? C'est vraiment généreux de votre part. S'esclaffa la belle fleuriste.

— Vous savez, les amis comptent beaucoup pour moi. C'est important, l'amitié sincère entre nous. »

Derrière, Gladio et Ignis manquèrent de s'étrangler devant ce plan soigneusement concocté par Prompto, pour parvenir à ses fins. Le plus robuste des deux fut le premier à réagir devant cette situation urgente, et vint attraper son camarade, un bras autour du cou.

« — Non non, c'est moi qui vais payer. Je l'avais promis. Déclara-t-il, un faux sourire collé au visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aie !

— Pardon, j'ai marché sur ton pied accidentellement. Bon, je vais payer et on y va, on est pressés. »

Les lamentations de Prompto ne suffiront pas. Le blond se sentait d'ailleurs piégé : trop se plaindre dans une telle situation renverrait une image négative de sa part. Perplexe devant une telle situation, la fleuriste ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'attendre. Il ne fallait pas commettre d'erreur. Surtout pas !

Un air serein sur le visage, le blond finit par lâcher un léger soupir.

« — Fais donc. Si c'est une promesse, je ne vais pas la briser. Ce serait bien mauvais de ma part.

— Ouais, ouais. Bref, on y va ! Bonne journée mademoiselle !

— Bonne journée. »

Pendant tout ce temps, Noctis n'avait pas dit un mot. Il attendait le bon moment pour fustiger Prompto et se lamenter. Le quatuor finit néanmoins par reprendre la route, dans une ruelle bondée.

« — Vous n'êtes pas sympas les gars ! J'avais enfin quelqu'un qui allait me juger à ma juste valeur ! Pleurnicha de nouveau Prompto.

— Hein ? Ta juste valeur ? Te fous pas de nous. Répliqua Gladio. Elle aurait fui dès que tu lui aurais montré ta vraie nature.

— C'est pas sympa !

— Utiliser Noct pour ça n'était pas très sympathique non plus. Soupira Ignis.

— Bah ! J'ai aussi pensé à Noct, hein ! T'es content, non ?

— Ferme-la. Grommela le Prince, en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Bon, faut admettre qu'il n'a pas entièrement faux. Ricana Gladio. Tu vas les lui donner tout de suite alors ? »

Le grand sourire de satisfaction greffé au visage du brun suffisait à le rendre pénible. Le fils du roi chercha évidemment à fuir ces regards remplis de sous-entendus sur sa gauche.

« — Pourquoi je serai obligé de faire ça, d'ailleurs ? Lâcha-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

— Les femmes aiment les fleurs, c'est bien connu. Sourit doucement Ignis, en continuant la marche.

— Moui, et pourquoi ?

— Ça y est, le Prince Charmant déraille …

— Je pourrais très bien les cacher et ensuite … »

Noctis se figea d'un coup. Son groupe fit de même.

En face d'eux, Lunafreya et Stella Nox Fleuret sortaient tout juste d'un magasin. Mais trop tard. Leurs beaux yeux bleutés s'étaient plantés sur le quatuor.

« — Prompto. Je vais te tuer. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	12. Réunions et dissensions

**Note de l'auteur :** **Bonjour ! Voici à un rythme un peu plus soutenu cette fois-ci, la suite de cette petite fiction ! En espérant que le chapitre puisse vous plaire, voilà (enfin ?) la "première" rencontre entre Luna et Noctis !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Ardyn Izunia**

 **Caractère :** Taquin, espiègle, faux … Ardyn est un homme difficile à suivre. Difficile de démêler le vrai du faux, tant ses propos sont semblent calculés.

 **Aime :** Parler.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

Vite. Trouver quelque chose. Une excuse, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« — Prince Noctis … ? »

Visiblement surprise également, Lunafreya clignait rapidement des yeux, comme pour vérifier que cette vision n'était pas un mirage.

Mais complètement perdu, sentant une gêne considérable paralyser son corps tout entier, le jeune Prince du Lucis voyait presque sa vie défiler en face de lui. Lorsqu'il avait arboré Stella lors de la soirée à Insomnia, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle gêne.

Ah, oui. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait _pas_ un bouquet de fleurs bien visible dans les mains, à ce moment-là. Comble de l'horreur, il entendit les quelques gloussements dans son dos de ses prétendus amis, et Gladio le poussa même légèrement pour le forcer à s'avancer vers Lunafreya et sa sœur.

« — Heu … salut. Bredouilla-t-il, en baissant timidement le regard. C'est … enfin, ça fait longtemps.

— Oui, ça fait longtemps. Lui sourit-elle tendrement. Tu as changé, Prince Noctis. Tu es devenu un charmant jeune homme.

— Hm. Toi aussi … tu … tu as changé. »

Visiblement bien au fait de son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments, Lunafreya cherchait à le mettre un peu plus en confiance. Un peu en retrait, Stella afficha un léger sourire, aussi amusée par la situation que les comparses plutôt mesquins du Prince, sur ce coup.

« — Ce sont des belles fleurs. Reprit la Princesse.

— Ah, oui. En effet. »

Elle les avaient vues.

Mais comment l'inverse aurait-il pu être possible ?

« — Ce sont des fleurs de Sylle, tu t'en souviens ?

— Ouais. Il y en avait à Tenebrae.

— En effet. Reprit doucement Luna, en s'approchant. »

Le cœur du jeune homme ne lui répondait plus. Déjà _très_ mal embarqué dans la situation, il n'attendait pas non plus que la belle blonde se rapproche de lui. Derrière, ses camarades échangèrent quelques mots discrets.

« — Bah putain. On peut pas dire qu'il est très confiant, là. S'enquit Gladio, sourire aux lèvres et bras croisés. Filme, Prompto.

— Dame Lunafreya est tellement belle … mais Dame Stella aussi … on dirait … des anges …

— Hé ! Rêve pas !

— Oh. Pardon.

— Le pauvre. Commenta sobrement Ignis. J'ai envie de l'aider.

— Nan, il faut qu'il parvienne à aligner deux mots à sa future femme sans trembler, sinon il est très mal barré. »

À quelques mètres de distance, Noctis finit par revenir à la réalité, en entendant la douce voix de sa promise.

« — Où est-ce que tu as eu ce bouquet ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton toujours aussi doux.

— J-je … en fait … elles … elles sont p-pour …

— Pour ?

— Pour toi. Ce n'était pas … pas correct de venir sans rien du tout. »

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Réunions et Dissensions**

Le regard complètement détourné, le Prince prit son courage à deux mains et souleva le bouquet devant la belle Princesse. Un petit élan de tendresse s'empara du visage de la concernée, qui récupéra les fleurs, tout en respirant délicatement leur doux parfum.

« — C'est adorable de ta part. Déclara-t-elle doucement.

— Non c'est … c'est normal. Affirma Noctis, bras croisés et peu convaincus par ses propres mots. »

Moment choisi par Stella Nox Fleuret de rentrer dans la danse. L'aînée afficha également un petit sourire au Prince.

« — Tout ira bien, Prince Noctis. Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton rassurant. Ma sœur ne risque pas de te dévorer.

— Heu … »

Zut. Désireuse de lui permettre de récupérer un peu ses esprits, Stella se rendit bien vite compte que son interlocuteur ne savait plus du tout quoi répondre.

« — Mais plus important, nous ne vous attendions pas ici. Reprit-elle, en s'adressant cette fois au groupe complet.

— Nous sommes arrivés il y a bien peu de temps. Affirma Ignis, en s'immisçant également dans la conversation. Mais nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter convenablement Altissia.

— Je vois. C'est en effet une très belle ville. Rétorqua Stella, en hochant la tête.

— Mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Simplement les boutiques. Il y a des magasins complètement bondés pendant la journée. Et nous préférons faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion. »

Compréhensible.

Noctis, quant à lui, cherchait définitivement à reprendre ses esprits. Désormais enfin débarrassé des fleurs de Sylle, son regard cherchait à regagner la réalité. Il croisa cependant malheureusement le regard de Lunafreya, et ne put que se perdre un instant dans la profondeur de ses iris. Secouant négativement la tête, il lui arracha un vif sourire. Sans un mot échangé, cette fois-ci.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'suis con !_

… Des propos bien poétiques inondèrent d'ailleurs son esprit, pendant ces quelques instants.

« — Cela dit, nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Déplora la plus grande des sœurs. Je crains hélas que si l'Empire nous voyait, des problèmes annexes pourraient surgir.

— Aucun problème. Rétorqua Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. Nous avons-nous-mêmes un emploi du temps chargé.

— Nous nous retrouverons de toute façon bientôt. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Noctis hocha positivement la tête. Pendant un court instant, durant lequel il croisa le regard de l'aînée, le Prince y décela une étrange sensation, qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre sous forme de mots. Stella lui adressa simplement un doux sourire, avant de reprendre la route. Sa sœur ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas, en lançant toutefois un dernier regard à celui qu'elle devait épouser.

« — Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu, ne serait-ce que pour ces quelques secondes. Déclara-t-elle, doucement.

— Ouais. Moi aussi. Rétorqua le Prince, de façon moins saccadée. »

Un dernier hochement de tête, et les deux sœurs disparurent, parmi la foule de personnes peuplant Altissia. Quelques secondes de flottement s'en suivirent, jusqu'à ce que Gladiolus ne vienne placer son bras autour de l'épaule de son camarade.

« — Haha ! Ça c'était de l'assurance, Noct ! Tu rougissais comme un petit novice ! Et puis sinon, des fleurs de Sylle ? J'avais rien dit, mais je suis sûr qu'elle en a déjà des jardins entiers à Tenebrae. T'es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Haha !

— Très drôle …

— C'est dingue. Elles sont encore plus belles en vrai. Marmonna un Prompto rêveur. Vous avez vu les yeux de Dame Stella ? Et ceux de Dame Lunafreya ?! Vous avez leur taille parfaite ? Le son de leur voix ?!

— T'es en train de casser le délire. Railla Gladio.

— Y'a aucun délire. Reprit le Prince, en reprenant sa marche.

— Oui, concentrons tout de même sur notre mission.

— Oh ça va ! Faut bien s'amuser de temps à autres ! »

 _Altissia — Hôtel Leville …_

« — Dîtes-moi donc, mon cher roi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir convié votre fils ?

— Il est déjà suffisamment nerveux à l'idée de se marier. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, vous savez. »

Assis tranquillement l'un face à l'autre, Iedolas Aldercapt et Régis Lucis Caelum partageaient un simple petit-déjeuner. Une formalité presque caricaturale, tant les deux chefs d'État semblaient s'épier. Même si au final, en réfléchissant, ils partageaient réellement des intérêts communs.

« — Alors vous comptez réellement réveiller l'Hydréenne dès ce soir ?

— C'était bien inscrit dans le document, non ? Articula l'Empereur. Ainsi, votre fils pourra obtenir sa grâce et ce ne sera que la première étape vers un avenir radieux. »

L'Empereur toussota légèrement.

« — Pardon, ce serait idiot de tomber malade à un tel moment. Sourit-il ensuite, en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Mais à mon âge, vous savez …

— Oui, je comprends très bien. Rit doucement son homologue. C'est bien l'objectif de cette réunion, après tout. Permettre aux générations futures de vivre dans un monde lavé de la guerre.

— Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. »

Les escortes respectives ne se trouvaient pas dans la même pièce. Gage de sécurité, même si Régis n'y croyait que faiblement.

« — Dîtes-moi, combien de soldats avez-vous amenés à Altissia ? Demanda le roi du Lucis.

— Une quantité suffisante, je suppose. Rétorqua vaguement Iedolas. Disons qu'il y a des chances que des imprévus apparaissent. Il faudra vite évacuer la population en cas de besoin. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai même décrété l'ordre que des renforts arrivent suffisamment vite, au cas où.

— Oh. Ça, ce n'était pas inscrit dans le dossier par contre.

— Mes excuses. Mais n'avez-vous rien prévu, en cas d'urgence, roi du Lucis ?

— Prévoir l'imprévisible ? Je ne m'en fais pas. J'essaie juste de faire chuter ces possibilités.

— Ah … c'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Régis avala à son tour une gorgée d'eau, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre de luxe, sur son poignet droit.

« — L'heure des préparatifs devient de plus en plus proche. Lâcha-t-il finalement, d'un ton évasif.

— En effet. Nous devrions peut-être nous en tenir là. »

Un hochement de tête entendu, avant que les deux souverains ne quittent finalement la table des négociations, pour repartir.

Dans le même hôtel, mais à un étage bien supérieur, Lunafreya enfilait gracieusement sa robe de mariée, qui lui allait décidément à ravir. Assise sur le lit, Stella ne pouvait que contempler avec joie l'élégance avec laquelle sa sœur se glissait sous ce tissu immaculé.

« — Tu es superbe. »

Bras croisés, un petit peu plus loin, Ravus lançait un regard peu expressif, mais Luna y distinguait une once de fierté. De quoi lui donner du baume au cœur. La belle femme hocha simplement la tête, en respirant doucement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple mariage.

« — Le Prince était tout hésitant, c'était mignon. Sourit Stella, en référence à leur rencontre fortuite de tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas si déstabilisé lorsque l'on s'est vus, pourtant.

— Oui, il a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments correctement. Rétorqua Lunafreya, en affichant un air complice. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de le revoir … et même de me marier avec lui. C'est stupide … je sais.

— Ton mariage n'est pas stupide. Commenta platement Ravus, en fermant les yeux. »

Mais il représentait là l'espoir même du monde. Des événements du jour, se dessinerait alors une tendance, qu'il fallait pouvoir contrôler à tout prix. La future mariée se dirigea simplement vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle elle s'enferma temporairement.

Stella tourna doucement le regard, vers la belle fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la Cité des Eaux. Elle se perdit ainsi, l'espace de quelques secondes. Une habitude inquiétante, que son grand-frère détecta immédiatement.

[Yoko Shimomura — Disquiet]

« — Stella. »

Les yeux de la jeune prirent lentement une autre teinte.

« — Je vois beaucoup de choses, Ravus … Murmura-t-elle doucement, en serrant les dents. »

À des kilomètres de distance, Noctis et son groupe marchaient simplement dans les ruelles d'Altissia, en approchant toujours plus du marché Maagho tant recherché. Le Prince stoppa doucement ses mouvements, interpellant ses coéquipiers.

« — Noct ? Demanda Gladio, d'un ton sérieux.

— Les gars … »

Le nez levé en direction des cieux, le jeune Prince se racla doucement la gorge.

« — Je crois … que ça risque de mal se passer. Murmura-t-il, en plissant le regard.

— Tu vois … la lumière ? Questionna discrètement un Prompto, dont l'inquiétude grandissait.

— … Ouais. J'en ai jamais vu une pareille. Articula son Prince. Dépêchons. »

Fini les quelques taquineries. Le groupe savait aussi se focaliser à vitesse grand V sur les réels enjeux qu'entrainait ce fameux « don » que possédait le Prince du Lucis. Tous finirent par arriver à bon port.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel où logeaient les Nox Fleuret, Stella s'approcha de la grande vitre, contre laquelle elle plaça délicatement ses mains, sous l'œil attentif de Ravus.

« — La Cité entière a l'air menacée. Comme si le Valhalla se préparait à engloutir toutes les âmes de cet endroit.

— À cause de l'Hydréenne ?

— Je ne saurai le dire. Soupira la prêtresse, en fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, nos prières ne seront pas de trop. Si le destin peut changer … »

Le destin, justement, Noctis comptait bien le faire trépasser. Il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet, et même si l'influencer était réellement possible. Mais en posant son pied dans l'excentrique marché Maagho, sa seule résolution valable consistait à se battre, pour que cette lumière aperçue dans le ciel, ne reste qu'une simple lumière. Quand bien même cette idée pourrait s'avérer impossible. Quand bien même rien ne pourrait changer le sens d'un cours d'eau.

À l'intérieur de cet endroit, principalement réputé pour ses produits rares à Altissia, provenant de contrées voisines, se tenait Weskham Armaugh, le propriétaire. Un homme au teint sombre, relativement âgé et dont la barbe grisâtre servait de preuve.

« — Prince Noctis. Déclara-t-il, d'une voix toute aussi marquée par le temps. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

— Et … vous êtes … ?

— Weskham Armaugh. Il a beaucoup voyagé avec ton père, à l'époque. »

Le quatuor, relativement silencieux, se retourna : ces derniers mots résonnaient encore dans la pièce, et sortaient surtout de la bouche du puissant Maréchal Lucisien, Cor Leonis. Seul client autre qu'eux, d'ailleurs. Et pour cause : le marché était supposé être fermé.

« — Cor est arrivé un peu avant vous, j'imagine que vous le saviez. Sourit le tenancier. Tenez, servez-vous, c'est gratuit pour vous.

— Vu les prix qu'il donne d'ordinaire, consommez avec humilité.

— Haha, il faut bien rentabiliser la recherche de produits exotiques, sinon ce marché aurait fermé depuis fort longtemps. »

Aucun des membres du groupe ne connaissait cet homme. Régis parlait relativement peu de sa vie passée, et Noctis ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs que très partiellement. Cette courte introduction à Weskham suffit néanmoins, et le quatuor parvint à recharger ses batteries, sous l'œil toujours sérieux du Maréchal.

« — C'était vraiment bon ! S'esclaffa Prompto. Merci pour le repas !

— Ravi que ça vous ai plu. La prochaine fois, il faudra payer l'addition en revanche. Rétorqua gentiment le vendeur.

— Je suis désolé de le demander de façon si désagréable, interrompit Ignis, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on passe directement à l'essentiel.

— J'allais le dire. Souffla doucement Cor, en plissant le regard. Écoutez-moi bien. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. J'ai pu faire un repérage des lieux depuis un moment, maintenant. Il y a plusieurs îles à proximité d'Altissia, où des vaisseaux du Niflheim sont posés. L'Empereur va sûrement prétexter qu'ils serviront uniquement en cas de besoin. »

Évidemment. Le Niflheim ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour atteindre sa cible.

« — Mais ce n'est pas la seule information à vous donner, loin s'en faut. Articula le _''Général Immortel''._ Ton père n'a pas voulu que je vous le dise plus tôt, mais après la cérémonie de mariage, se déroulera ce soir le réveil de l'Hydréenne. »

Un vent de silence.

Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à ses comparses, mais aucun ne semblait réellement comprendre la teneur de ses propos.

« — Dame Lunafreya va réveiller la déesse des Mers, et tu seras supposé obtenir son pouvoir.

— Sérieusement ? Pour quelle raison ?

— L'Empire déclare qu'ils préfèrent avoir le pouvoir des dieux de leur côté que contre eux.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

— Parce que tu devras affronter l'Hydréenne. Et ton père ne voulait pas te mettre trop de pression pendant toute cette semaine.

— A… Affronter l'Hydréenne ?! S'esclaffa Prompto. Noct va se battre contre un Dieu ?! »

Le Prince arqua un sourcil. Ses camarades semblaient d'ailleurs quelque peu marqués par cette annonce relativement brutale. Mais Noctis, lui, parut relativement calme.

« — Il croyait que j'allais me défiler ? Soupira-t-il.

— Peu importe, maintenant. Le fait est qu'obtenir la grâce de l'Hydréenne entre aussi dans nos plans.

— L'Empire cache sûrement quelque chose derrière. Tempéra Ignis. Il faut découvrir quoi.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de le découvrir. Déclara Cor, en croisant les bras. Le réveil aura lieu ce soir. La population est supposée être évacuée avant. Mais il y aura des dégâts, c'est certain. »

Évidemment. Réveiller une divinité en plein milieu d'une cité comme Altissia ? L'idée paraissait on-ne-peut-plus incongrue.

« — Comment ça se passe, en fait ? Pour obtenir la grâce de l'Hydréenne, je dois la battre, c'est tout ?

— Certaines divinités accordent plus facilement leurs grâces que d'autres. Déclara Cor, les yeux fermés.

— Ha, à la station-service l'autre jour, intervint Gladio, j'ai lu que l'Hydréenne était réputée pour sa violence, sur un vieux bouquin. Faudra sûrement pas compter sur sa gentillesse, dans ce cas-là.

— Génial. »

Le Prince se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, assimilant une par une, les nombreuses informations qui déferlaient littéralement dans son esprit. Cor ne tarda toutefois pas à reprendre la parole, dans son assurance habituelle.

« — Maintenant, il va falloir être au point sur le plan à suivre. Comme vous le savez, de 12 à 14 heures, la cérémonie du mariage commence officiellement. Noctis, tu ne pourras pas et ne devras pas agir stupidement.

— … Compris.

— Il va falloir que tu viennes avant, aux alentours d'11 heures 30. Pendant le mariage, on ne fait rien, on surveille si tout se passe bien. C'est après qu'un déploiement des troupes devra être effectué. Les heures séparant le mariage du réveil de l'Hydréenne seront décisives. Il va falloir nous assurer qu'Iedolas ne tente pas de nous la mettre à l'envers.

— Ce vieillard va tenter de le faire. Ajouta Weskham, en nettoyant une assiette.

— En effet. Je vous communiquerai les ordres, mais gardez bien en tête notre objectif, qu'il soit clair : il faut que nous repartions d'ici vivants, et de préférence avec la Princesse de Tenebrae.

— On fait un kidnapping … ? S'interrogea Prompto, peu convaincu.

— Peu importe les mots. Lunafreya représente l'espoir de voir les continents du Lucis et du Niflheim de s'unir. Une fois en sécurité avec nous, nous n'aurons plus qu'à vaincre pour de bon Iedolas et ses troupes, sans nous soucier d'éventuels otages. »

Des idées saugrenues, remplies de problèmes et de contraintes. Noctis n'appréciait d'ailleurs que moyennement toutes ces divagations qui risquaient de toute façon de rencontrer tôt ou tard, un imprévu.

« — Noctis. Lorsque les choses dégénéreront, tu devras rester aux côtés d'elle, et permettre sa libération.

— Si ça se passe pendant mon combat contre l'Hydréenne, je risque d'avoir des problèmes pour le faire. Répondit le concerné.

— Exactement. Tes coéquipiers devront être présents, le cas échéant. Si la cérémonie d'éveil commence, concentre-toi uniquement là-dessus, et nous nous occuperons de Lunafreya.

— Je commence à me perdre, dans tous ces plans.

— En gros, résuma Ignis, tu sécurises Dame Lunafreya tant que la cérémonie d'éveil n'a pas commencé, et tu nous passes le relais ensuite.

— Moui. »

L'ambiance changeait, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Complots et stratégies s'agglutinaient minutes après minutes. Cor lui-même trouvait encore ces plans particulièrement hasardeux et risqués, mais la Volonté du roi restait absolue. Alors il fallait se taire et suivre les ordres, rien de plus.

« — Et nous sommes toujours dans le flou le plus total concernant la période entre le mariage et l'Éveil … c'est un sacré problème.

— En effet. Concéda Cor, d'une voix grave. Mais nos équipes travaillent sans relâche pour atteindre notre objectif. L'Empire va sûrement vouloir garder Lunafreya avec lui. Elle est indispensable aux cérémonies d'éveil.

— Mais s'ils respectent leur parole, ce serait cool. Lâcha Prompto, en haussant les épaules.

— Le Niflheim, respecter sa parole ? Ironisa Gladio. Ce serait nouveau, ça.

— Bref. Coupa le Maréchal. L'heure tourne.

— C'est vrai. Noctis, tu devrais enfiler ta tenue pour ton mariage. Proposa Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes.

— Mouais …

— Ne prends pas cela à la légère, reprit Cor. C'est l'avenir du monde qui se joue, là. »

Il ne le savait maintenant que trop bien. Le Prince poussa un léger soupir.

« — Ouais. Je vais me préparer. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	13. La cérémonie

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Voici un autre chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Caligo Ulldor**

 **Caractère :** Cruel et hautain, Caligo n'est pas très réputé pour ses bonnes manières, bien au contraire. Difficile de faire confiance à cet homme.

 **Aime :** L'argent, dominer les autres.

 **N'aime pas :** Les rebelles.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

« — Ok ! Comme ça, c'est nickel. »

Ignis hocha positivement la tête, plutôt satisfait du travail réalisé pour parfaire l'apparence de Noctis, avant qu'il ne rencontre de nouveau Dame Lunafreya. Le jeune Prince, lui, ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme. Dans son costume noir à trois pièces, parfaitement à sa taille, Noctis ne se sentait pas réellement à son aise.

« — Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus, soupira-t-il. Il nous reste combien de temps ?

— Si la rencontre doit avoir lieu à 11 heures 30, alors il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure.

— Génial … et on mangera quand ?

— Tu as autre chose à laquelle penser.

— Pas faux. »

Weskham avait alloué une pièce, spécialement pour laisser le futur marié se préparer. Comme Gladio et Prompto n'y connaissaient pas forcément grand-chose, seul Ignis l'aidait réellement à se préparer convenablement, comme un bon souverain. Les deux autres préféraient prendre quelques restes de nourriture ou boisson, en payant cette fois le prix pour leurs différentes commandes. Cor Leonis était également resté un moment à leurs côtés, avant de s'éclipser.

« — Je pensais quand même revoir mon vieux avant d'y aller, c'est bizarre. Articula Noctis, en se regardant vaguement dans le miroir.

— Tout cela doit faire partie de la stratégie. Commenta sobrement son coéquipier.

— Mouais. Trop de coups en douce, ça ne donne pas forcément grand-chose, si tu veux mon avis.

— Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir l'avenir, malheureusement. Juste nous y préparer du mieux possible. »

N'ayant guère grand-chose à redire sur les propos de son camarade, le Prince se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules. Les deux amis finirent par quitter la pièce, pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« — Wow, tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un là ! Ricana Gladio. On dirait presque que tu vas te marier.

— Ferme-la.

— T'es génial, Noct ! Renchérit Prompto, en applaudissant joyeusement son camarade.

— Ferme-la.

— Hé ! T'es pas sympa ! »

Loin de partager cet enthousiasme débordant, le Prince haussa simplement les épaules, avant de s'asseoir près du comptoir, là où Weskham nettoyait une assiette, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

« — Tu devrais essayer de sourire un petit peu. Lâcha-t-il. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ton mariage est tout de même une journée marquée par le signe du destin.

— J'aimerais qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille, le destin. Soupira simplement Noctis, en attrapant le verre tendu par le tenancier.

— Tu aurais tort de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Le destin n'est ni positif, ni négatif. »

Noctis ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ces mots. Il haussa alors simplement les épaules.

 **Chapitre 13 :** **La cérémonie**

Yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, Lunafreya contemplait un ciel bleuté, chargé d'espoir. L'espoir de voir un monde plus beau naître. Pour vaincre la souffrance d'Eos, l'Oracle était prête à accomplir tous les sacrifices. Préparée dès son plus jeune âge pour réaliser un destin qui dépassait de loin la vie d'un humain, Lunafreya n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été une femme qui plaçait ses intérêts avant ceux des autres.

« — Luna. Il faut y aller. »

Enveloppée dans sa robe de mariée d'une pureté semblable à la neige, la belle Princesse hocha positivement la tête. Elle emboita le pas à une Stella, presque aussi bien vêtue.

Un petit peu plus loin, Ravus attendait. Le mariage ne pouvait se dérouler dans l'hôtel Leville. Au contraire, le Niflheim avait réservé une grande salle de réception. Un petit peu plus loin, Ardyn les accueillit avec un sourire reflétant toujours autant sa personnalité évanescente.

« — Vous êtes absolument resplendissantes, ô Princesses de Tenebrae. Je vous tire mon chapeau.

— Merci. Sourit poliment Lunafreya, tandis que Stella hocha simplement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ton mariage, cela dit. Déclara Ravus, en plissant le regard.

— À mon plus grand dam, en effet ! »

Décorée comme aucune autre, avec de nombreuses tables mises à disposition et une estrade pour permettre des discours —et l'union elle-même—, l'intérieur regorgeait de statuettes, tableaux et ornements précieux en tout genre. Comme si tout le luxe d'Altissia se retrouvait réuni en un seul point.

Sur place, les différentes factions préparaient déjà le terrain. Sur le flanc droit, le roi Régis se trouvait silencieusement assis sur un siège, entouré de plusieurs de ses sujets. Il plaçait un œil discret à Iedolas, exactement dans le même cas de figure que lui. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit ensuite, pour laisser entrer la secrétaire générale d'Accordo, Camelia. Renfrognée et digne comme toujours, elle se dirigea en compagnie de quelques gardes vers la place assignée, en prenant le temps de serrer les mains des deux souverains présents, sans échanger beaucoup de mots.

Enfin, de nombreux journalistes de tout bord s'agglutinaient, prêts à prendre les meilleurs clichés possibles. Le mariage entre Lunafreya Nox Fleuret et Noctis Lucis Caelum allait en effet être diffusé sur bien des chaînes.

Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de la mariée, pour que tout ce cortège finisse par se relever, comme le voulait simplement la tradition. La jeune princesse avança doucement, en lançant un premier regard sur sa gauche, là où le roi Régis arborait une mine presque teintée de culpabilité. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« — Lunafreya. Murmura-t-il, entre ses dents. Je suis …

— Nul besoin de mots. Déclara la jeune femme, arrivée à sa hauteur. Tout ce qu'il s'est produit dans le passé n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. »

Stella ne semblait pas particulièrement rancunière non plus, en témoignait son œil toujours rempli de compassion. En revanche, Régis nota une once de colère, derrière les pupilles en apparence calmes de Ravus.

 _Et comment lui en vouloir … ?_

 _Il revoyait ce champ de flammes. Quelques jours après l'incident survenu, non loin de Tenebrae. Il revoyait ces nombreux vaisseaux. Il entendait de nouveau tous ces tirs. Il entendait encore ces appels au secours. Il revoyait ce jeune garçon et ses deux sœurs. Il se souvenait du crime commis, ce jour-là._

 _Beaucoup auraient pu se dissimuler derrière les actions du Niflheim. Mais son cœur lui, arborait le visage du coupable, depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant._

 _Oui, il se souvenait. Se souvenait de les avoir abandonnés, après avoir profité de leur hospitalité._

« — Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

La douce voix de Lunafreya et ses mains chaleureuses —qui prirent les siennes— ramenèrent le roi du Lucis à la réalité.

« — Vous avez protégé votre famille du mieux possible. Personne ne devrait vous en vouloir pour cela.

— Lunafreya …

— Mais aujourd'hui, marque un moment important. Je voudrais que toutes les querelles du passé cessent, pour que nous puissions ensemble créer un avenir radieux. Un avenir dans lequel personne ne serait lésé. »

Régis pouvait y lire de la sincérité dans son regard, dans son ton. Il finit par hocher la tête, en laissant la Princesse poursuivre sa route. Stella et Ravus passèrent à côté, et s'inclinèrent respectueusement, avant de faire de même.

La famille arriva jusqu'à Camelia, qui accueillit tout ce beau monde avec son air aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon. Ne manquait désormais plus que le Prince du Lucis pour pouvoir débuter convenablement la cérémonie.

Ledit Prince se trouvait toutefois déjà en marche. Traversant les ruelles toujours bondées d'Altissia, il se faisait cette fois un peu plus remarqué, pour sa belle tenue. Les quatre « frères » marchaient et pouvaient d'ailleurs voir un monde de plus en plus important, prendre le même chemin.

« — On dirait que ce mariage va être quand même suivi. Commenta Gladio, en regardant à droite et à gauche.

— Dame Lunafreya est quand même une célébrité, ça me paraît normal. Rétorqua simplement Ignis.

— Comment ça se fait que personne ne reconnaisse Noct ? Sourit largement Prompto, en tournant sa tête vers l'intéressé.

— Tant mieux. Je préfère être tranquille.

— Ne compte pas là-dessus trop longtemps, Petit Prince !

— Tais-toi, on va t'entendre. Laisse mes dernières minutes d'anonymat tranquilles. »

En regardant un petit peu les différentes personnes avoisinant, Noctis remarqua des hommes porter de véritables pancartes, dans lesquelles ils clamaient leur amour et admiration pour Lunafreya. D'autres affichaient même ses photographies. Tout ce qu'il préférait éviter.

« — T'inquiète pas pour toi, tu n'auras aucune popularité avec cette tête. »

Il préférait soupirer, aux dernières paroles prononcées par Gladiolus.

« — Je me demande ce qu'on va manger là-bas … »

Les paroles de Prompto résonnaient bien vides, à ses tympans.

« — Regardez, on approche. »

… Contrairement à celles d'Ignis. Le quatuor se trouvait effectivement à quelques encablures de la zone sous haute surveillance du Niflheim —apparemment— puisque des soldats postés aux côtés des barrières faisaient la loi. Deux, en particuliers.

« — Ces mecs ont l'air spéciaux.

— Caligo Ulldor et Loqi Tummelt. Ce sont des Généraux chez le Niflheim. Tu devrais les connaître. »

Lorsque Noctis et ses camarades arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils furent immédiatement stoppés.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous faites, crevettes ? Oh … ? »

Le regard d'abord sérieusement irrité, Caligo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour ensuite afficher un sourire plutôt amusé. Noctis y décelait une belle forme de malveillance, qui ne lui plaisait évidemment pas du tout.

« — Ne serais-tu pas le Prince du Lucis ?

— Si, et ce sont mes camarades. Déclara l'intéressé, en plissant le regard.

— Eh bien, faudra être plus en avance, la prochaine fois.

— J'y penserai. Maintenant, laisse-nous passer.

— C'est que tu te sens pousser des ailes.

— T'as tout compris. »

Un jeu de regard plutôt soutenu se déroula, l'espace de quelques secondes. Derrière, Loqi, un jeune homme à la coiffure châtaine et claire, restait calme et bras croisés, en laissant les événements se poursuivre. Un sourire mauvais finit par étirer les lèvres du plus âgé des Généraux.

« — Magnez-vous, alors. Et saluez cette chère Lunafreya pour moi. »

Dans une ambiance glaciale, le Prince passa, bien vite suivi par ses frères d'armes.

« — Tu veux déclencher un incident diplomatique ou quoi ? Grommela Gladio, en marchant à côté de lui.

— Désolé. Ce gars, je le sens pas du tout. Marmonna son interlocuteur.

— Ouais, aucun de ces types ne sont dignes de confiance, de toute façon. Argua Prompto, en jetant de vifs coups d'œil à l'arrière.

— Laissons tomber. Conclut Ignis. »

En effet. Il fallait déjà recentrer l'attention sur l'essentiel. En l'occurrence, franchir le seuil de cette grande porte métallique.

Sitôt ouverte, une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur les quatre partenaires : les flashs des appareils photos en tout genre.

« — Voici le Prince ! »

Les commentaires fusèrent vite. Mais ils n'avaient qu'un seul effet sur Noctis : le presser, pour avancer plus vite encore. Toutefois, bien vite, il s'en rendit compte : au-delà des différents journalistes présents sur scène, de nombreux regards venaient de lifter dans leur direction. En un instant, le Prince parvint à se situer par rapport à tout ce beau monde. Toutefois, avant même de pouvoir se diriger vers les autres membres du Lucis, une ombre se positionna face à lui.

« — Bonjour, Prince Noctis ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

— Ardyn Izunia.

— Oh, belle mémoire ! Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, vous ainsi que vos gardes du corps. Alors, comme nous sommes plutôt pressés, veuillez vite rejoindre l'estrade aux côtés de Dame Lunafreya. Quant à vous autres, veuillez rejoindre votre roi. »

Son ton insupportablement théâtral avait toutefois le mérite d'être relativement clair. Sans chercher à répondre, Noctis hocha simplement la tête, avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à ses amis. Le Prince s'avança alors, en croisant vivement son père. D'un hochement de tête, celui-ci l'incita à continuer sa route, remarquant également les présences de Cor ou de Clarus. À sa droite, l'Empereur Iedolas affichait un sourire large, qui ne capta toutefois aucunement sa confiance. Il y vit également Stella Nox Fleuret, dont le sourire chaleureux lui donna déjà un peu plus envie de poursuivre sa route … jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'œil froid de Ravus.

Noctis ne s'attarda toutefois pas dans ces détails, et préféra monter les quelques marches permettant d'arriver jusqu'à l'estrade.

« — Prince Noctis. S'il y a une chose que j'apprécie, c'est la ponctualité. »

Camelia Claustra disposait d'une autorité presque surnaturelle, faisant vite chuter à terre, tous les élans de contestation chez son interlocuteur. Même s'il était arrivé à 11 heures 28, elle aimait visiblement être pointilleuse. Et vu le contexte, mieux valait ne rien faire qui puisse aller contre les intérêts du Lucis.

« — Désolé. Murmura le jeune homme, en hochant la tête.

— C'est passé, de toute façon. Affirma la vieille femme. Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, toute la cérémonie peut commencer. »

D'un signe de la tête, la secrétaire générale demanda au Lucisien d'aller prendre place aux côtés de sa future épouse. Noctis se racla légèrement la gorge. Enveloppée dans sa longue robe blanche, Luna constituait un plaisir visuel à elle seule. Même lui, ne pouvait le nier.

« — Tu es très élégant. Sourit-elle.

— Toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme se plaça à ses côtés, sans trop oser lui porter de regards. Pendant ce temps, Camelia s'avança devant son auditoire, pour prendre la parole. Sa simple arrivée ramena un certain silence, dans une assemblée où les discussions devenaient bien vite légions.

« — Bonjour à tous. Dit-elle, de sa voix toujours dure. Vous n'ignorez rien de notre assemblée ici, j'en ai déjà suffisamment parlé et vous êtes suffisamment au courant pour que nous ne perdions pas plus de temps en détails superflus. Aujourd'hui, le Lucis et le Niflheim doivent unir leur futur. Nous sommes supposés d'abord passer un moment festif. »

 _Elle n'a pas tellement l'air d'être de ce genre._ Songea vivement Noctis, en arquant un sourcil.

« — Ainsi, une cérémonie festive ouvre immédiatement après ces quelques mots. Je vais laisser Lunafreya Nox Fleuret et Noctis Lucis Caelum vous dire quelques mots, avant que le banquet ne commence. Le mariage aura lieu après le déjeuner, à 13 heures précises. »

Un _discours ?_ Parmi les nombreuses choses que Noctis appréciait, figurait le fait d'être mis au courant lorsque quelque chose de ce type survenait, histoire de se préparer.

« — Mince. Murmura Ignis, à ses deux amis, près desquels il était assis. Je ne crois pas avoir été informé de ça.

— Noct est foutu. Souffla Prompto, grimaçant.

— J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Sourit légèrement Gladio, sous l'œil désapprobateur de ses camarades. Bah quoi ? Un Prince doit être capable d'agir dans des situations imprévues, non ? »

Sur l'estrade, Camelia reprit place vers l'arrière, laissant place aux deux futurs époux. Luna distingua bien vite une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard du Prince et décida unilatéralement de se lancer en première. Lorsque ses premiers pas furent effectués, Noctis secoua vivement la tête. N'ayant rien préparé, il ne pouvait que surfer et s'inspirer des mots de la belle Nox Fleuret. Droite, Lunafreya affichait un regard déterminé. La pièce restait silencieuse, alors qu'elle s'inclina poliment devant son auditoire.

[Yoko Shimomura — Prayer de LUNA]

« — Je suis heureuse. Déclara-t-elle. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit de mon mariage. Ce jour doit marquer la fin de plusieurs décennies de souffrance. Aussi bien chez le Niflheim que sur le Lucis. Trop de personnes ont été frappées par l'horreur d'une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. »

 _Des flammes et de la peur. Voilà ce dont elle se souvenait._

 _« — Luna ! Stella !_

— _Ravus !_

— _Par ici ! Venez ! »_

 _Trois ombres fusaient à toute allure. L'aîné tenant ses deux cadettes par les mains, dans une course effrénée pour la survie._

 _« — Où est le roi ?!_

— _Il nous a abandonné. Fulmina l'adolescent, en serrant les dents._

— _Là-bas ! Attrapez-moi ces gosses ! »_

 _Oui, elle s'en souvenait encore bien. Des coups de feu assourdissants, des maisons familières incendiées, et des ombres qui les pourchassaient. Soudainement, un véritable missile, fusait dans leur direction. Tournant la tête, Ravus élargit son regard. Il plaqua ses deux jeunes sœurs sur le sol, et s'accroupit en cherchant à les protéger. Le souffle brutal de l'explosion causa un nouvel élan de peur._

 _Une fois un peu de visibilité retrouvée, le grand-frère se releva, pour voir si le champ était redevenu libre, pour continuer de fuir. À peine fut-il redressé, que du sang jaillit, depuis son bras gauche, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux sœurs. Les armes à feu du Niflheim faisaient des dégâts, déjà à l'époque, et le pauvre bras d'un jeune adolescent ne pouvait y échapper._

 _« — Ravus ! »_

 _Ce jour-là, elle s'en souvenait bien. Si Stella avait tenté de voir Ravus et de l'aider, elle, en revanche, s'était complètement statufiée. Pour la première fois de son existence, la Mort l'avait regardé dans les yeux._

« — Aujourd'hui, de nombreux Daemons sont apparus et ont pris de nombreuses vies. Faisons honneur à notre civilisation. Oublions ce passé sombre pour rebâtir ensemble, un monde dans lequel nos voisins seront aussi nos amis. »

Régis baissa doucement les yeux. Les mots de la jeune femme sonnaient justes. De l'autre côté, Ravus ne daignait lui lancer le moindre regard.

« — Eos est un monde rempli d'humains au grand cœur. Unissons tous ces cœurs, montrons ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez l'Humain, et aidons-nous comme nous voudrions être aidés. Pour que plus jamais, les nombreuses tragédies ayant brisés tant de familles ne se répètent. Nous en sommes capables. »

Iedolas et Ardyn, eux, affichaient des sourires plutôt satisfaits.

« — Par ce mariage, je voudrais un symbole de paix. Durant mes séjours sur le Niflheim, j'ai vu beaucoup de peine. Et nous ne serons pas capables d'en venir à bout, sans être unis. Chassons ensemble, le Mal qui frappe ce monde. Voici mon espoir ... voici ma prière. J'espère que chacun de vous, présent ou non en ces lieux … pourra les entendre. Et qu'ils éveilleront aussi chez vous, le désir de voir ce monde changer. »

En baissant légèrement la tête, Lunafreya fit doucement comprendre qu'elle arrivait à la fin de ses quelques mots. Les premiers applaudissements furent bien vite suivis de bien d'autres. De tout bord.

« — Dame Lunafreya est tellement incroyable … Rêva Prompto, en applaudissant frénétiquement. »

Même chez le Niflheim, cette pensée était partagée. De l'extérieur, tout du moins.

« — De tels mots ne peuvent que toucher mon cœur. Applaudit Ardyn, en hochant la tête. »

Derrière la belle blonde, Noctis clignait légèrement des yeux. Sa future épouse maniait les mots aussi bien qu'il utilisait les sabres. Le Prince esquissa un faible sourire, avant de se joindre à ce mouvement populaire. Lorsque Luna se retourna, tous deux échangèrent un vif regard, plutôt complice. L'Oracle se rapprocha du Lucisien.

« — J'espère que ces applaudissements sont sincères. Sourit-elle doucement.

— C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas t'applaudir, répondit son interlocuteur. Par ta faute, je vais être complètement ridicule devant eux maintenant. »

La Princesse rit doucement devant la remarque du Prince. D'ailleurs, même si Noctis faisait passer ça pour une plaisanterie, il ignorait _réellement_ ce qu'il pouvait maintenant dire à toutes ces personnes, toutes ces caméras, sans paraître complètement ridicule.

[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus Instrumental]

« — Je devrais peut-être laisser passer mon tour. Dit-il simplement.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien vu. Rétorqua Lunafreya, mains jointes près de son ventre. »

Réprimant un soupir, Noctis s'aventura à son tour dans ce terrain hostile. Manque de chance : les applaudissements laissèrent place à une nouvelle attente du public. Une fois installé convenablement avec une vue sur toute la grande salle, il ferma doucement les yeux.

« — Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle, pour vous parler du futur. Commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas doué non plus pour les grands discours. Alors je vais être bref. Depuis que je suis petit, ce titre de Prince me colle à la peau. Ce serait … sûrement plus facile de m'en détacher. Mais me voilà, aujourd'hui. Et … je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire. On m'a beaucoup parlé du destin, inévitable selon beaucoup. Mais si c'est le destin qui a fait en sorte que nous nous sommes entretués, alors je préfère lutter contre lui. Décidons seuls, de quoi sera fait notre avenir. »

Dans l'assemblée, Stella Nox Fleuret plissa doucement le regard. Même si elle pourrait presque percevoir les battements de son cœur, la deuxième Princesse admettait volontiers que Noctis se débrouillait plutôt habilement, à l'oral.

« — Pour le reste … Luna a déjà tout dit. Hésita légèrement le Prince. »

… Quoique. Pas forcément la réplique la plus habile. Stella préféra en sourire, avant d'être la première dans la pièce à applaudir, sous l'œil presque ennuyé de son grand-frère. Les applaudissements suivirent, ses « frères » d'armes étant décidés à faire du bruit.

« — T'es le meilleur, Noct ! S'égosilla son ami Prompto.

— C'était nul mais on s'en fout ! Ricana Gladio, en applaudissant du mieux que possible.

— C'était pas si mal. Sourit gentiment Ignis, en applaudissant également. »

Le Prince croisa d'ailleurs en un éclair le visage de son père, lui aussi en train d'applaudir. Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas, et envisagea directement de retourner auprès de Lunafreya, également en train d'applaudir. Camelia revint directement sur le devant de la scène, ramenant directement un peu de calme dans toute cette assemblée fervente.

« — Sans plus attendre, dit-elle de son ton habituel, profitez des nombreuses entrées à votre disposition. Le plat principal sera servi à midi. Profitez donc de cette ambiance festive. La piste de danse est placée sur le côté, pour les volontaires. »

Une ambiance festive ? Une piste de danse ? Encore des mauvais plans, que Noctis aimerait soigneusement éviter. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus exactement ce qu'il devait faire, en attendant. Rester avec Luna ? Retourner aux côtés de ses camarades ? Difficile à dire.

Plus bas, du mouvement s'amorçait, en tout cas. Prompto ne se fit pas prier pour aller faire la queue en compagnie de Gladio, pour chercher de quoi se rassasier, sous l'œil ennuyé d'Ignis. N'avaient-ils pas _déjà_ mangé, tout à l'heure ?

Noctis suivit doucement son père du regard, qui se déplaça vers la zone dédiée aux membres du Niflheim. Iedolas entreprit d'ailleurs la même démarche, les deux souverains se croisant alors sur la route.

« — Votre fils ne se débrouille pas si mal.

— C'est loin d'être sa qualité première. Rétorqua le vieil homme. J'espère que tout pourra se dérouler convenablement jusqu'à la cérémonie d'éveil.

— Hoho, vous allez bien vite en besogne. L'Hydréenne ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir, alors nulle crainte.

— Disons que j'aime les certitudes.

— Avez-vous vérifié que tout se passait bien à Insomnia ?

— Pour quelle raison cela pourrait mal se passer ?

— On ne sait jamais, roi Régis. L'imprévu tombe très vite. Même si j'imagine qu'avec la barrière créée grâce au Cristal et à l'anneau, tout va bien se passer.

— J'imagine. »

Noctis n'entendait pas le petit échange entre les deux monarques. Mais il conservait cette impression de mensonge, d'illusion. Comme si aucun de ces deux hommes ne pouvaient dire une once de vérité à l'autre, sans qu'un glaive mortel ne lui tombe sur la tête.

« — Prince Noctis.

— Luna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je vais temporairement retrouver ma famille. Déclara-t-elle doucement. Après quoi, m'offrirais-tu une danse ? »

Le Prince élargit vivement les yeux, devant ces mots particulièrement dangereux. Danser ? Devant tout ce beau monde ? Voilà une pensée bien périlleuse.

« — J-je ne suis pas le plus doué, dans ce domaine. Bégaya-t-il légèrement, pris de court.

— Ce n'est pas grave alors, ce sera pour une autre fois ? »

Un peu embarrassé par cette réponse négative sous-entendue, le Prince se retrouvait dans une impasse.

« — Bon, il faut bien une première fois à tout. Marmonna-t-il, en détournant le regard. »

Lunafreya lui sourit, avant d'hocher la tête positivement. Ceci fait, la jeune femme rejoignit bien vite Stella et Ravus, postés un petit peu plus loin, tandis que son futur promis fit de même, avec sa propre « famille » composée des trois frères d'armes.

« — Toi ? Danser ? Haha ! T'es complètement malade mon pauvre, tu vas te ridiculiser ! »

… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Gladio savait très bien redonner confiance à ses amis.

« — Je crois que je vais inviter Dame Stella à danser alors. Pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul. Affirma Prompto, en hochant la tête.

— Ravus est à côté, alors ne rêve pas trop. Tempéra Ignis, une main sur les hanches.

— Pas faux ! Haha ! »

Une certaine joie s'emparait des environs. Mais malgré les différents discours, le mélange entre les deux continents restaient bien maigres. Même les journalistes restaient dans leur coin, certains étant même réexpédiés dehors par les gardes. Noctis ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps cette situation se figeait, mais il finit par se diriger vers Lunafreya, qui l'attendait visiblement après une vive discussion en compagnie de sa famille. Plus grave cela dit : elle l'attendait près de la piste de danse, encore inoccupée. D'ailleurs, que les deux futurs mariés effectuent ce premier pas attira bien plusieurs regards, trop pesants pour le jeune Prince.

Celui-ci se racla légèrement la gorge. Il finit par tendre la main vers sa promise, geste qu'elle imita doucement.

Une interruption coupa directement cet instant fatidique. Chez Noctis, chez Luna, un vent d'incompréhension dans le regard : et pour cause, un violent tremblement venait de secouer l'intégralité de la large pièce.

[Yoko Shimomura — Apocalypsis Noctis]

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Tremblants, les murs donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout instant. Un vent de panique générale accompagna d'ailleurs les invités, qui se dirigèrent assez frénétiquement vers la sortie, sous l'air confus des plus hauts gradés. L'activité sismique près d'Altissia relevait pourtant du _très_ rare. Un son lourd s'immisça dans tous les esprits : il ne s'agissait pas d'un tremblement, mais d'un grognement.

Régis ne semblait pas comprendre, tout comme Iedolas. Lorsque le même grognement retentit une seconde fois, plus aucun doute n'était permis.

« — C'est un Daemon ?! S'esclaffa le Prince, en soutenant Lunafreya par les épaules, tous deux légèrement accroupis.

— Non, murmura la jeune femme, médusée. C'est l'Hydréenne … »

 _ **À suivre ...**_


	14. Le réveil de l'Hydréenne

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. En espérant que ça puisse vous plaire ...**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Loqi Tummelt**

 **Caractère :** Sûr de son fait malgré son jeune âge, Loqi est également un fervent défenseur de son Empire et s'avère particulièrement rancunier et tenace, même pour les mauvaises raisons.

 **Aime :** Le Niflheim, son talent.

 **N'aime pas :** Ceux qui osent remettre le Niflheim en question, ceux qui s'opposent à son ascension.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

[Yoko Shimomura — Nox Divina II]

La journée ensoleillée laissait progressivement place au passé. De sombres nuages envahissaient le paysage d'Altissia, provoquant une grande peur chez ses nombreux habitants. Les secousses sismiques ressenties par à coup, ainsi que les terrifiants grondements provenant du cœur des eaux de la cité, ne pouvaient que renforcer cet élan de panique, devenu bien vite palpable.

Des cris, des bousculades, des courses effrénées et sauvages : la civilisation humaine perdait bien de son éclat. Y compris sur le lieu du mariage supposé entre Lunafreya et Noctis. Tels des furies, les hommes sortaient n'importe comment de la grande salle de réception.

« — Calmez-vous ! »

Les paroles clamées par les différents soldats présents sur place, pour calmer ce vent de folie, n'y changeaient strictement rien. Une nouvelle secousse : Régis se précipita vivement en direction de l'une des grandes vitres de l'enceinte, aux côtés de d'une Camelia Claustra, au visage plutôt stoïque malgré la situation. D'ici, la grande baie d'Altissia, qui devrait contenir l'Hydréenne, était visible.

« — L'Hydréenne se réveille ? Comment est-ce possible, alors que la cérémonie n'a pas commencé ? Marmonna le roi du Lucis.

— À vous de me le dire. Tonna la secrétaire.

— Cor, Clarus ! Procédez à l'évacuation ! »

Dehors, des remous de plus en plus importants secouaient la surface de l'eau. Pire encore, une gigantesque explosion aquatique se produisit, laissant une forme serpentaire absolument gigantesque en jaillir, dans un hurlement strident, donnant bien des frissons à tous ceux qui pouvaient la voir.

« — C'est bien Léviathan. Souffla Lunafreya, en plissant le regard. Mais je ne comprends pas … »

Aux côtés de la Princesse, qui observait de loin la fenêtre, Noctis parvenait également à distinguer cette énorme créature sombre. Le jeune Prince se racla légèrement la gorge, son corps entier parcouru par des frissons.

« — Lunafreya ! »

Ravus accourut en direction de sa sœur, cherchant à la rattraper. Problème : au même moment, l'Hydréenne tourna sa tête dans la direction de l'enceinte. Pire encore, Léviathan poussa un grondement, suivi d'un véritable raz-de-marée, qui menaçait directement d'engloutir bien des terres chez Altissia.

Gondoles et autres navires furent sérieusement secoués, sur tout le canal. Un rayon aquatique d'une taille démesurée frappa l'édifice dans lequel l'ambiance n'était désormais plus du tout la même.

Et ce qui devait arriver se produisit. Des chutes de pierre en série. Lentement, la grande salle de réception ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. Pour échapper à cet éboulement meurtrier, il fallait alors prendre des résolutions certaines : se séparer en plusieurs factions. Certains hommes, complètement écrasés par des roches massives, n'eurent même pas le luxe de choisir.

« — Luna ! »

La Princesse de Tenebrae était directement menacée par la chute du plafond. Noctis l'attrapa directement, avant de disparaître via un Assaut Éclipse, dans un lieu un petit peu plus sûr. Mais du coup, Lunafreya était désormais séparée de sa famille. Et il ne s'agissait peut-être que du début.

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Le réveil de l'Hydréenne**

L'eau coulait partout dans les environs. La beauté primaire d'Altissia appartenait désormais au passé : la mort s'immisçait de plus en plus. Stella Nox Fleuret tremblait, dans les bras de Ravus. Ses yeux, colorés par l'Or, lui annonçaient clairement la nature des événements.

« — Stella ! Écoute-moi ! Reprends-toi ! »

Secouant la tête, l'intéressée respirait difficilement. L'aîné reconnaissait cette situation. Séparés de leur sœur cadette, les deux rescapés de la maison Nox Fleuret ne pouvaient qu'envisager une chose, désormais.

« — Il faut retrouver Lunafreya, à tout prix. Siffla le Grand Commandant.

— Oui … c'est bon. C'est bon. »

Il l'aida à se redresser. Restait maintenant à se retrouver dans les ruelles détruites d'Altissia. Des ruelles frappées par une terreur sans précédente. Abandonnant sans vergogne tout être se trouvant sur le chemin de leur survie, les humains perdaient toute dignité.

« — Ravus, séparons-nous.

— Quoi ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

— Nous la retrouverons plus vite ainsi.

— Stella …

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Fermant les yeux, le Grand Commandant finit par se résoudre. Les deux Nox Fleuret empruntèrent chacun une ruelle différente, en accourant le plus vite possible. Surtout que Léviathan n'en n'avait visiblement pas terminé avec ses monstrueuses offensives …

Un peu plus loin, Noctis ouvrit les yeux, ressentant une vague de froid dans son corps : et pour cause, le voici en plein milieu d'une marée pour le moins agitée. À côté de lui, Lunafreya émergea finalement des flots, complètement décoiffée par cette courte expérience sous-marine.

« — Prince Noctis ! »

Ledit Prince se dirigea vite dans sa direction, la ramenant ensuite dans son sillage, pour arriver jusqu'à la berge la plus proche, à savoir les ruines d'une maison, annihilée par la terrible divinité.

« — Tu vas bien ?! S'inquiéta Noctis, en la prenant par les épaules.

— Oui … ça ira. Murmura la jeune femme. Toi aussi, je suppose. »

Leurs regards se dirigèrent irrémédiablement vers Léviathan, qui continuait de pousser de terrifiants hurlements, à faire trembler les maisons encore debout.

« — Comment … s'est-elle réveillée … ? Marmonna le Prince.

— En théorie, seule une personne connaissant le langage des dieux peut réveiller une divinité. Rétorqua doucement Lunafreya. Mais seule l'Oracle peut la réveiller de façon convenable.

— De façon convenable ?

— Oui, il ne suffit pas de connaître l'ancien chant divin. L'Oracle peut réveiller une divinité de façon calme, en lui transmettant le message concernant l'Épreuve, pour recevoir la grâce divine. En l'occurrence … Léviathan est furieuse. Elle n'a pas été réveillée de façon conventionnelle. »

Noctis serra les dents. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Par ailleurs, partout au-dessus d'Altissia, il voyait affluer les grandes lumières. Encore un mauvais augure, dont il se passerait aisément.

Soudainement, son téléphone émit une sonnerie. Une chance que dans sa poche interne, il n'ait pas pris l'eau.

« — _Noct ?! C'est toi ?! Ça va ?!_

— _Ignis ! Ouais, c'est bon, tout va bien. Comment vont les autres ?_

— _Prompto et Gladio vont bien, ils sont avec moi. Mais c'est la folie ici. Ton père a ordonné aux troupes du Lucis de mettre l'accent sur l'évacuation de la population._

— _Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'Hydréenne ?_

— _Apparemment, le Niflheim est décidé à l'abattre. L'Empereur a appelé une flotte de son armée pour l'anéantir._

— _Sérieusement ?!_ _Et qu'est-ce que_ _ **nous**_ _, on doit faire ?_

— _Qu'en pense Dame Lunafreya ? »_

En jetant un coup d'œil à Lunafreya, le jeune Prince se rendit vite compte qu'elle désapprouvait complètement ce plan.

« — Ce serait une très mauvaise chose. Annonça l'Oracle, en se mordant doucement les lèvres. Ce serait une atteinte non-négligeable aux Dieux … à _tous_ les dieux … »

Noctis hocha simplement la tête.

« — _Oublie cette idée, ce serait catastrophique._ Souffla le Prince, au téléphone.

— _D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, en effet. Ton père était également opposé. Écoute, Noct … il va tout de même falloir arrêter l'Hydréenne, les conséquences seront désastreuses dans le cas contraire. Écoute, on va faire de notre mieux pour évacuer la population et mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Niflheim. Pendant ce temps, es-tu capable de faire quelque chose pour l'Hydréenne ?_

— _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »_

Lunafreya plissa légèrement le regard. Que le Prince Noctis affronte seul cette terrible divinité relevait presque du suicide.

« — Si nous pouvons la neutraliser ou l'affaiblir, je pourrais peut-être rétablir mon lien avec elle, pour obtenir sa grâce. Annonça la belle Princesse. »

Noctis acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« — _T'as entendu ça, Ignis ?_

— _Oui. Noct …_

— _Ouais, je sais. Vous avez intérêt à faire attention._

— _Compris. On se dépêche de te rejoindre._

— _Avant de couper, vous avez des nouvelles de Ravus et Stella ?_

— _Aucune, désolé. »_

 _Génial._

Le Prince et son ami finirent par raccrocher. Noctis adressa un regard désolé, auquel Lunafreya répondit simplement par un hochement positif de la tête.

« — Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien.

— Entendu. Alors … est-ce que tu es prête à y aller … ?

— Je te soutiendrai dans ce combat. Déclara-t-elle, visiblement bien déterminée à le faire.

— Merci, Luna. Allons-y. »

Dans les cieux d'Accordo, de nombreux vaisseaux appartenant au Niflheim commençaient déjà à être visibles, parmi des nuages de plus en plus sombres. La pluie s'invita d'ailleurs de plus en plus sur ce champ de ruines, invoquée par l'Hydréenne directement, et donnant un caractère encore plus apocalyptique à cette zone.

« — Ils ont vite réagi. Martela Régis, au milieu d'une foule de personnes.

— _Trop_ vite. Renchérit Clarus, à ses côtés. »

Des cris s'ajoutèrent encore : une tour haute de plusieurs mètres vacillait : pire, elle s'écroula, quelques secondes plus tard, menaçant d'écraser une dizaine de personnes, agglutinées en-dessous et qui désiraient quitter la ville le plus vite possible.

« — Mon roi ! »

L'appel de Clarus n'était pas nécessaire : son souverain leva sa main droite, l'anneau des Lucis sur son doigt s'illuminant à l'instant suivant, dans un blanc éclatant. Une barrière translucide se forma, au-dessus des personnes menacées. La tour s'y écrasa, sans pouvoir atteindre la population en péril.

« — Vous tous, écoutez-moi ! Il va falloir continuer vers le port ! Clama le roi du Lucis. Là-bas, vous prendrez le plus de navires possibles pour quitter Altissia. Si vous agissez dans la précipitation, nous allons tous y passer ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais utilisez votre tête. »

Oui, difficile. Surtout lorsqu'un monstre de plusieurs centaines de mètres continuait de s'agiter, pas si loin d'ici.

« — Il n'y aura pas assez de navires au port. Marmonna soudainement Cor Leonis, dans le dos de son roi.

— C'est possible. Néanmoins, le port se trouve de l'autre côté de l'autel de l'Hydréenne. Là-bas, ils seront un peu plus à l'abri de ses attaques.

— Si la furie de l'Hydréenne se poursuit, reprit Clarus, il est fort probable qu'Altissia soit complètement noyée sous les eaux. Et personne ne sera à l'abri de sa colère …

— Une fois que ces hommes seront éloignés, j'irai moi-même aider Noctis pour l'affronter. »

Un nouveau hurlement terrible. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'étranges créatures aqueuses, presque des répliques miniatures de Léviathan, jaillirent directement des eaux. Par plusieurs dizaines, ces choses fusèrent dans les ruelles, pour dévorer toute âme ayant le malheur de croiser sa route. De nombreux cris de terreur accompagnèrent ce funeste mouvement.

« — Regardez-moi ça. Le monde entier va bien se rendre compte de la menace que représentent les dieux, non ? »

Iedolas Aldercapt et Ardyn Izunia se trouvaient à bord d'un des vaisseaux flottant autour de cette ancienne cité luxuriante. L'Empereur affichait un sourire nerveux, sur son visage.

« — Enfin, il serait peut-être bon de ne pas partir immédiatement, non ? Déclara le Chancelier, en esquissant un sourire.

— J'ai en effet quelques petites choses à faire ici. Posons-nous simplement à distance respectable. »

Plus loin, en-dessous, Noctis Lucis Caelum et Lunafreya Nox Fleuret couraient dans les travées d'une ville en pleine souffrance.

« — Ta robe est fichue, au fait.

— Malheureusement, ton costume aussi. Mais c'est le dernier de nos soucis actuellement …

— Pas faux. »

Dans un couloir surélevé, jadis une des merveilles d'Altissia, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux.

« — Ce sont …

— Des soldats Magitek. Tonna la Princesse. »

Ils ressemblaient véritablement à des robots, et s'avéraient être une bonne dizaine. Derrière, Noctis apercevait un grand vaisseau, placé sur le toit d'un bâtiment pourtant chancelant. Et ces fameuses troupes approchaient de lui … ?

« — Reste derrière, Luna ! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black]

Des premiers tirs quittèrent vite leurs mitraillettes et autres armes à feu à leur disposition. Lunafreya se plaça rapidement derrière un pilier pour éviter toute blessure inopportune. Noctis, lui, parvint à éviter les nombreuses balles via ses pouvoirs Éclipse : mieux, il arriva directement jusqu'à l'un de ces soldats, et lui trancha instantanément le bras droit. Pourtant, aucune trace de souffrance ni de dysfonctionnement : comme s'il n'avait pas été touché, le soldat Magitek continuait de tirer. Et les autres, autour, n'hésitèrent pas à cribler leur propre coéquipier de nombreuses balles, dans le seul but de toucher la cible définie.

« — Ils veulent nous empêcher d'atteindre l'Hydréenne ?! Ça veut dire que ces enfoirés avaient déjà prévu le coup ?! »

D'autres balles fusèrent à toute allure. Noctis multipliait les esquives, même s'il devait bien admettre que cela devenait de plus en plus épuisant. Il fallait vite réagir. Via un Assaut Éclipse qu'il déclencha au cœur même de tous ces soldats, le Prince se positionna convenablement, avant de troquer sa lame légère contre une lourde épée à deux mains. Résultat, d'un mouvement tourbillonnant autour de lui, Noctis en atteint plusieurs et provoqua une désorganisation totale chez eux. Les tirs reprirent toutefois, quelques secondes plus tard, forçant le Prince à quitter les environs, pour rechercher un abri. Il sentit d'ailleurs quelques douleurs l'envahir : sa hanche avait été touchée, et une tâche macabre déteint sur son beau costume, lui arrachant une légère douleur. Pas question de reculer, toutefois.

« — Prince Noctis ! Je vais vous aider !

— Luna ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Écartez-vous un petit peu ! »

Sous les yeux surpris du Prince, Lunafreya sortit de sa cachette, avant de faire apparaître dans sa main droite un grand trident sombre. Elle le plaça en face d'elle, à l'horizontal, avant qu'une vive lumière jaune ne l'entoure. Noctis sauta alors, laissant un rayon de la même teinte jaillir. Plusieurs de ces soldats Magitek furent alors sérieusement secoués et éparpillés en morceaux, sous l'œil hébété —pendant quelques secondes— du jeune homme. Pas le temps non plus de rester bêtement ici, il fallait vite réagir pour les empêcher de se relever.

Troquant sa lourde épée, Noctis fusa à toute allure, pour arriver directement jusqu'à de nombreux corps éparpillés sur le sol. N'attendant guère longtemps, il les acheva tous rapidement, en multipliant les Assauts Éclipses. Quelques secondes suffirent pour effectuer un beau nettoyage des environs.

« — Bien joué, Luna !

— Merci … Sourit-elle. Attention ! Le vaisseau ! »

Effectivement, ledit vaisseau s'ouvrit : et encore de nouveaux soldats semblaient être sur le point d'en descendre et menacer encore un peu plus les deux « _tourtereaux_ ». Noctis pesta intérieurement. Même pas de mise en garde de la part de l'Empire, l'exécution sommaire devenait-il leur leitmotiv ?

Des tirs fusèrent de nouveau. Le Prince les évita habilement, tandis que Lunafreya se jeta de nouveau derrière un pilier, sa longue robe étant toutefois touchée en partie.

Mais rester sous cet assaut ne s'avérait évidemment pas être une option. Via un nouvel assaut rapide, Noctis frappa encore. Sa lame frappa à droite, à gauche. Les morceaux métalliques tombaient sur le sol, les uns après les autres. Mais les tirs continuaient et même physiquement, ces types s'avéraient relativement puissants. D'ailleurs, certains n'utilisaient pas d'armes à feu, mais disposaient de véritables lames ?

Quelques blessures s'accumulaient d'ailleurs sur son corps, alors qu'il perdait progressivement pied.

« — Noct ! Écarte-toi ! »

La voix de Prompto ?!

Le blond arrivait à grandes enjambées, sur le toit d'une maison, placée à quelques encablures. Il portait surtout sur son épaule un lance-roquette, prêt à utilisation. Le Prince hocha positivement la tête, avant de se replier plus loin, à quelques mètres seulement de Lunafreya, grâce à un autre Assaut Éclipse.

« — Vas-y, Prompto !

— Compte sur moi ! »

Partie à vive allure, la roquette provoqua une puissante explosion, et l'effondrement d'une partie de l'édifice. Les soldats Magitek non touchés par le souffle de la déflagration chutèrent toutefois assez lourdement, soit sur le sol en-dessous, soit directement sous l'eau, majoritaire dans les environs.

« — Bien joué ! Clama le Lucisien.

— Héhé, tu croyais que j'étais qui ? Se vanta son camarade, en prenant une pose victorieuse. »

Le Prince reporta alors son attention sur Lunafreya. Il s'avança dans sa direction et l'aida à se redresser.

« — Tout va bien pour toi ?

— Oui, ça ira. Je n'ai rien subi de notable. Rassura-t-elle. Nous devons continuer.

— Ouais. »

Reprenant leur marche, le duo arriva devant une belle crevasse. Pas de problème cependant pour Noctis, sachant qu'il pouvait se « _téléporter_ » via ses pouvoirs, en emmenant dans son sillage sa partenaire du jour.

« — Noct, y'a encore des quartiers pas mal secoués. Clama Prompto, en s'approchant doucement du rebord. Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? Pour vous donner un coup de main ?

— Comme tu veux. Où sont les autres ?

— Ils continuent d'aider à l'évacuation. C'est le bazar, alors … »

Dans le ciel, de nombreux vaisseaux du Niflheim affluaient désormais. Ils visaient clairement l'Hydréenne : chaque tir envoyé vers cette divinité renforçait encore son courroux.

« — Prompto, essaie de neutraliser ces vaisseaux. On va directement sur l'autel de l'Hydréenne pour la calmer.

— Ok ! Bonne chance !

— Ouais. Bonne chance. »

Mais à peine ces derniers furent-ils prononcés, qu'une violente secousse se déroula : la maison sur laquelle Prompto se tenait venait littéralement d'exploser, propulsant le petit blond directement vers l'eau, sous les yeux écarquillés des deux autres.

« — Pff. Je savais que ces soldats Magitek n'étaient pas si bons que dans les descriptions. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Invidia]

Une ombre massive transperça le nuage de fumée. Et une machine haute de plusieurs mètres, mais non automatisée cette fois-ci : un homme pilotait la machine, en se centre.

« — En revanche, ces AMX sont absolument parfaites, pour en finir avec les petits rebelles de votre espèce. »

Affichant un large sourire satisfait, Caligo Ulldor pointait le bras de sa monture vers ses deux cibles restantes. La main du robot s'ouvrit, pour dévoiler l'embout d'un canon : des tirs puissants retentirent immédiatement, sans laisser le temps aux intéressés de ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« — Haha ! Il semblerait que le Prince du Lucis et la Princesse de Tenebrae aient péri dans un regrettable accident !

— Enfoiré ! »

Attrapant Lunafreya par la taille, Noctis s'élança de l'autre côté du pont effondré. Son regard se perdit également plus bas, dans l'eau : il ne voyait plus Prompto. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être vraiment ennuyeux, le blond restait un ami proche. Cependant, pourchassé par Caligo, difficile de lutter sur autant de fronts différents. La grosse machine fit une belle démonstration de vitesse, pour se poser directement en face des deux futurs souverains, stoppant immédiatement leur tentative de fuite.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Siffla Noctis, en sortant une épée.

— Tu poses sérieusement la question ? Je vais vous empêcher de condamner le futur.

— Tu te fous de nous ?

— Pas une seconde, microbe. Que vous, en revanche, imaginiez être des élus, ça, c'est une plaisanterie. »

Sans attendre, de nouveaux tirs particulièrement violents éclatèrent. Noctis attrapa rapidement la main de son ex-promise, avant que tous deux ne s'éclipsent. Le sol déjà bien instable fut criblé de trous, les deux cibles se trouvant désormais un petit peu plus haut.

« — Haha ! Vous comptez fuir tout le long ? Grand bien vous en fasse !

— Pauvre con, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ?! Grogna le Prince. L'Hydréenne va t'engloutir, toi aussi !

— Hmpf, j'ai évidemment de quoi m'en sortir. Mais vous ?

— Tu le regretteras, alors. »

Une onde bleutée jaillit du corps de Noctis, tandis qu'une lame différente des autres utilisées jusqu'à présent fit son apparition. Lorsque le Prince s'en empara, son énergie semblait se dégager dans tous les environs, provoquant quelques perturbations dans l'air avoisinant. Devant pareil spectacle, Caligo arqua légèrement un sourcil.

« — Une arme fantôme, rien que ça ? Tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais, finalement … »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	15. La Bataille d'Altissia

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** **Bonjour à tous ! On continue une petite période à Altissia ! Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Aranea Highwind**

 **Caractère :** Femme ambivalente, Aranea est une mercenaire tout de même capable de faire preuve d'empathie.

 **Aime :** L'argent, ses partenaires, la chasse au Daemon.

 **N'aime pas :** Les grandes injustices, les contrats trop désavantageux.

 **Style de combat :** Elle dispose d'une grande force physique, couplée à une lance qu'elle peut faire apparaître à volonté.

[Yoko Shimomura — Apocalypsis Noctis]

Une pluie toujours battante, emportant avec elle un nombre conséquent d'espoir. Entouré d'une lueur bleutée, Noctis plantait un regard mauvais sur son ennemi, soigneusement dissimulé dans sa machine de combat. Faire appel au Glaive du Sage, comme toutes les armes fantômes, coûtait de l'énergie supplémentaire au Prince du Lucis. De quoi rendre la suite de l'affrontement plutôt tendu.

« — Ha. Cette arrogance typiquement Lucisienne … je crains hélas que tu ne comprennes pas ce qu'il va t'arriver. »

Des tirs en rafales, assez puissants pour causer une nouvelle vague de dégâts. Sans attendre, Noctis prit la main de Lunafreya, avant de lancer son sabre. Caligo élargit alors vivement son regard.

« — Tu as gagné en vitesse de déplacement, on dirait … Grommela-t-il, en se retournant, lui et sa machine infernale. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement ! »

Pourtant, à peine le Général eut-il l'occasion de se retourner, qu'il aperçut vite la puissante lame antique. Elle frappa avec une violence rare et provoqua de violents tremblements sur le bras gauche mécanique. Noctis plissa vivement son regard : il ne savait pas de quel métal était constitué cet « AMX », mais même son Glaive ne parvenait à le trancher d'un coup.

« — Ne bouge plus, pauvre déchet ! »

De nouveaux tirs rapides : les trous dans le sol suffisaient à témoigner d'une puissance de frappe considérable. Cela dit, le fils de Régis restait suffisamment fort pour ne pas être touché. Plus loin, Lunafreya restait sagement en dehors de ce conflit, se faisant toujours du sang d'encre pour le Prince.

Celui-ci repartit rapidement à l'assaut, en visant cette fois les jambes robotiques de son ennemi. Dans un éclat de lumière bleutée, un son particulièrement sourd retentit, Caligo pestant furieusement contre le sort. Et pour cause : son arsenal dont il était si fier, commençait sérieusement à tanguer. Cet agaçant petit Prince avançait avec une vitesse assez impressionnante et son agilité rendait d'ailleurs ses mouvements toujours plus difficiles à lire.

Cependant, hors de question qu'une vermine de son espèce puisse le faire chuter. Utilisant les propulseurs présent sur son AMX, le Général du Niflheim prit de l'altitude, et assez rapidement. Résultat, Noctis manqua son dernier coup, son arme ne tranchant alors que l'air. En relevant la tête, il remarqua immédiatement les dangereux et nombreux missiles tirés par cet homme décidément sans scrupule.

« — Essaie d'y survivre, minable ! »

De violentes explosions. Et fort rapidement, le chaos s'empara encore davantage de ce dangereux champ de bataille, dans lequel une fumée sombre et épaisse gagnait de l'ampleur. Caligo affichait toujours une mine hautaine. Il remarqua toutefois un mouvement assez net : Noctis jaillit directement de cette fumée. Ou plutôt, son épée le fit. Les deux hommes se trouvaient de plus en plus proches.

L'impressionnant « Glaive du Sage » traversa rapidement la distance séparant les deux belligérants. Caligo réagit toutefois assez rapidement, et plaça ses deux bras robotiques en opposition : le choc brutal fut toutefois suffisant pour que tout son corps soit parcouru par d'innombrables tremblements.

« — Cette cuirasse est constituée d'un métal qu'on ne trouve pas au Lucis ! Même ton arme fantôme ne fera pas le poids ! »

Et pourtant, Noctis le sentait bien. Encore quelques coups, et cet armement si sophistiqué pourrait lâcher. Et il comptait bien le faire craquer !

 **Chapitre 15 :** **La Bataille d'Altissia**

Le réveil de l'Hydréenne continuait de causer bien du grabuge. De nombreuses entités aquatiques, invoquées par Léviathan elle-même, flottaient et détruisaient toujours plus d'habitations, tout en condamnant encore de pauvres individus à une mort certaine. Aux hurlements terrifiés se succédaient le son funeste des édifices annihilés. Au milieu de cet Enfer, Camelia Claustra avançait, en compagnie de ses gardes du corps, vers là même où tous s'agglutinaient, à savoir sur les ports déjà bondés.

« — Le pouvoir des dieux est terrifiant. Marmonna la secrétaire générale. »

Au loin, les vaisseaux du Niflheim s'approchaient toujours plus. Et leurs tirs, loin de mettre l'Hydréenne hors-course, contribuaient surtout à faire croître une colère des plus redoutables. Chaque hurlement de Léviathan correspondait à un moment où de nombreux cœurs tremblaient. Et au vu de sa furie incontrôlée, il y avait fort à parier que cela allait continuer.

« — Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui dicte l'existence d'Eos. N'est-ce pas également terrifiant ? »

[Yoko Shimomura — The Aggressors]

Une voix presque familière, désagréable dans sa tonalité. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Camelia pouvait lire une once de malice derrière les pupilles en apparence contrariées de l'Empereur. À ses côtés, Ardyn Izunia affichait un petit sourire taquin, parapluie à la main. Derrière, de nombreux soldats du Niflheim, humains pour le coup.

« — Vous saviez que cela pourrait se produire, je me trompe ? Martela-t-elle, d'une voix inquisitrice.

— Évidemment. Le pouvoir des dieux doit être constamment sous contrôle.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez orchestré tout cela … ?

— Ce sont des accusations lourdes. Seuls les Oracles et les rois élus peuvent procéder à la Cérémonie de réveil. Vous en voyez un ? Rectifia Iedolas, en penchant légèrement la tête. En revanche, constatez-le par vous-même. Altissia est rasée et le monde ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte. Les humains ne sont que des grains de poussière entre les mains des dieux.

— Et où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Qu'éliminer les dieux pourrait être la solution pour régler bien des problèmes. »

Un regard légèrement écarquillé. Iedolas arborait un air satisfait, quant à la réaction provoquée chez cette femme aux nerfs d'acier. Tous deux lancèrent un bref regard au loin, lorsque Léviathan déclencha une nouvelle vague titanesque, qui menaçait encore d'engloutir davantage Altissia, et l'envoyer dans les profondeurs des océans.

« — Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Votre flotte n'a pas l'air d'être en mesure de neutraliser l'Hydréenne. Alors les Six au complet …

— Gardez vos présupposés. Ricana légèrement l'Empereur. Nous avons les moyens de montrer que l'Humain peut surpasser les Divinités. Cela dit, le monde entier n'est pas encore prêt à abandonner leur culte. Et il serait fâcheux que nous assistions à des vents de rébellions, si jamais nous agissions seuls …

— Je vois. Souffla Camelia, en plissant le regard. Vous souhaitez que je vous aide à accomplir votre propagande.

— Vous employez des mots bien difficiles. L'Empire du Niflheim souhaite ouvrir les yeux du monde entier, sur la nécessité de mettre un terme à la prédominance des Six. L'Humain ne le comprend pas encore totalement. Et avec votre influence, il y a de quoi changer les choses … n'est-ce pas ? »

Un bruit de pas hâtif stoppa la conversation. Et un troisième élément éminemment important venait de faire irruption. Iedolas se retourna doucement, et adressa un regard particulièrement difficile à décrypter, au roi du Lucis, Régis.

« — Vous ne pouvez pas continuer d'attaquer les dieux de cette façon. Clama-t-il, en plissant son regard.

— Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que je compte bien faire. Souffla l'Empereur du Niflheim. Ces dieux ne pourront pas entraver nos projets. L'Hydréenne sera la première à périr.

— Lunafreya possède le pouvoir de la ramener à la raison. Ne faites pas en sorte que le chaos s'abatte sur Eos. »

Un nouveau hurlement de la déesse des mers. Au même instant, une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux de la flotte impériale chutaient, en direction de ces terres désormais désolées.

Iedolas finit par éclater d'un rire rauque.

« — Je savais bien que votre entêtement ne ferait que continuer. Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus sombre. Tant pis. Les négociations sont terminées avec le Lucis.

— Ne vous cachez pas derrière cette noble cause de sauver le monde. Siffla son homologue. Vous ne désirez que le pouvoir. À commencer par celui du Cristal.

— Vous ne savez rien de mes projets. »

Difficile de lire derrière la nébuleuse de pensées qui constituait l'esprit de l'Empereur. Mais une chose restait certaine aux yeux de Régis : peu importe les projets de cet homme, la malveillance en débordait. Pire encore, elle risquait d'affecter le monde entier. Qu'un homme défie les dieux de cette façon ne pouvait engendrer que le malheur.

« — Je vous arrêterai par tous les moyens. »

Une lueur bleutée et des lames tournoyantes, autour du roi du Lucis. Signe que oui, Régis se préparait effectivement à une lutte de tous les instants. Iedolas y répondit par un sourire éternellement provocateur, sans toutefois montrer un réel signe d'hostilité physique.

Le dernier membre de cette triade loin d'être unie, Camelia Claustra, semblait en tout cas dans une phase d'hésitation. La situation lui paraissait toutefois claire comme de l'eau de roche. En revanche, les différentes portes de sorties menaient à des avenirs bien incertains. Des avenirs qui ne pouvaient être pris à la légère. Finalement, la secrétaire générale se positionna entre les deux souverains, marquant par ce geste si simple, une césure dans le temps. Iedolas arqua vivement un sourcil.

« — Alors ? Résolue à écouter la voix de la raison ?

— Camelia. Souffla Régis. Tu sais très bien ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas.

— Quelle familiarité. Le roi du Lucis voudrait jouer sur votre passé commun pour vous inciter à le suivre ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une _''bonne décision''._

— Je fais mes choix seule. Clarifia la principale concernée, d'une voix sûre. »

Le regard qu'elle lui portait en disait d'ailleurs long. Dos tourné à son ancien ami Lucisien, cette femme à la poigne de fer se tenait droite comme un i.

« — Et je ne vous laisserai pas faire si facilement. Vous voulez déchaîner un pouvoir qui vous dépasse. »

Un moment de flottement. Iedolas reprit son sourire narquois habituel. Doucement, l'Empereur ferma les paupières, avant de se retourner doucement vers Ardyn et toutes les troupes déjà présentes.

« — Avez-vous entendu, messieurs ? Elle préfère donc condamner l'Humanité au joug impitoyable des dieux astraux. Soit. Mais cette Humanité ne se laissera pas faire.

— Camélia ! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black]

Un claquement de doigt provenant du plus puissant des monarques, et une salve de tirs fusa. Régis élargit vivement les yeux, et déclencha de son côté, une pluie d'épées, dans le but de stopper ces dangereuses balles. Mais malgré le nombre impressionnant de lames déployées, les balles proliféraient encore davantage.

 _Du sang._

Parce que la secrétaire chutait déjà, vers le sol. Ses hanches touchées, tout comme son ventre et ses jambes, donnaient lieu à un spectacle édifiant, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Décidé à partir à la rescousse de cette vieille camarade, le roi du Lucis lança sa propre épée directement vers elle … là où elle rencontra directement le sabre d'un autre homme. Les yeux de Régis s'élargirent, frappés par la surprise.

« — Chancelier ?!

— Oh, excusez-moi. Je travaille pour le Niflheim. »

Cet homme avait réussi à stopper sa puissante lame personnelle ? Quelque chose clochait depuis longtemps avec lui, mais Régis en avait désormais la confirmation. D'un coup assez sec, Ardyn repoussa d'ailleurs son opposant à plusieurs mètres. De quoi ravir Iedolas, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Hahaha. Tu es cerné aussi, roi du Lucis ! Abattez-le ! »

Les tirs fusaient de nouveau, à toute allure. Les dents serrées, Régis fit appel à un autre pouvoir : celui de l'anneau, qui s'illumina sous les yeux envieux de l'Empereur. Une demi-seconde fut suffisante pour générer une puissante barrière, sur laquelle s'écrasèrent toutes les balles tirées par les soldats du Niflheim. En revanche, la lueur de consternation ne disparut des yeux du roi : sa vieille amie, Camelia, lui lançait simplement un regard. Tous ses gardes du corps, qui avaient vainement tenté de répondre aux tirs adverses, étaient passés de vie à trépas. Seul son regard contenait encore une lueur d'espoir.

« — Sauve le futur. Souffla-t-elle, de façon quasiment inaudible. »

Régis ne l'avait probablement pas entendue.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Son devoir de protéger Altissia et ses habitants s'avérait être un retentissant échec. Mais celui d'empêcher le monde de tomber sous la colère divine restait au goût du jour. Le liquide chaud jaillissant de ses plaies et se mêlant à l'eau débordante aux alentours, donnait lieu à un macabre tableau pour achever une vie.

« — Fuis donc, fuis donc comme il y a dix ans ! S'esclaffa Iedolas, en sortant lui-même une arme à feu de petite taille. Tu ne pourras jamais entraver mes nobles projets ! Ton anneau m'irait beaucoup mieux ! »

Vaincre Iedolas et mettre un terme à sa folie … voilà son objectif. Il devait y parvenir. Mais combattre l'Empereur et toute son escouade, en plus d'un Chancelier ayant visiblement des capacités inattendues … la tâche risquait d'être complexe. Malgré tout, Régis voulait tenter le Diable.

D'un geste brusque, il brisa son propre bouclier, en propulsant plusieurs lames à une vitesse fulgurante. En un clin d'œil, les troupes du Niflheim chutèrent ainsi, transpercées dans le sang par ce roi au tempérament plus belliqueux que l'on pourrait le croire.

« — Oh. On dirait que tu es encore capable de quelques prouesses malgré ton piètre état.

— Ne présumez pas trop ! Souffla son interlocuteur, en boitillant. »

Les balles continuaient d'être tirées à une vitesse impressionnante. Régis généra d'ailleurs plusieurs boucliers, à l'aide de son anneau, et répliqua par une nouvelle volée d'épées, qui plantèrent à une allure effarante les ennemis, qui tombaient un à un. Décidé à ne pas s'arrêter-là, le roi du Lucis souleva son anneau, avant qu'une puissante lueur blanche ne vienne éclairer les envions, dans des étincelles presque mystiques. Un éclair puissant traversa les environs, et passa à quelques centimètres d'un Iedolas immobile : résultat, le sol tremblant des environs chuta, en même temps qu'un certain nombre de soldats.

« — Eh bien, c'est un roi plutôt admirable. Concéda Ardyn, quelques mètres plus loin, en jetant son parapluie.

— Mais impuissant, surtout. Ricana de nouveau Iedolas. »

Un vaisseau, littéralement ? Régis y distinguait une ombre, dépassant les autres, probablement au commandement. Mais il ne put néanmoins pas s'y intéresser bien longtemps : en une fraction de seconde, Ardyn apparut devant ses yeux. Et il fit abattre sa violente lame, que le vieil homme para du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« — Qui es-tu réellement ?!

— Le Chancelier du Niflheim, ce n'est pas assez réel ?

— Comment peux-tu utiliser l'Assaut Éclipse ? C'est impossible ! »

Un coup plus puissant, et voilà le roi du Lucis envoyé dans le décor. De plus, l'avalanche de balles continuait, aussi bien à terre que depuis les cieux. Les gravats dans lesquels Régis se retrouvaient englués ressemblaient presque à sa tombe. Iedolas en profitait, pour continuer de tirer avec sa propre arme, qui provoquait des explosions assez étonnantes lorsque l'on voyait le gabarit de son arme.

Les vaisseaux, eux, lançaient des missiles. Rien que ça. Le roi ne pourrait s'en sortir indemne. Surtout pas dans son piètre état.

« — Si l'endroit est complètement anéanti, nous pourrions avoir du mal à retrouver l'anneau des Lucis. Affirma Ardyn, en se posant à côté de son supérieur.

— Hmpf. Le docteur Besithia a déjà programmé des Magitek capables d'aller fouiller les fonds marins. Ce n'est pas un problème. Une fois que l'Hydréenne sera anéantie, il n'y aura aucun danger. Nous prétexterons des recherches de corps disparus sous l'eau, si la presse veut avoir des miettes. »

En attendant, sur le lieu d'impact, les explosions continuaient de plus belle …

 _Altissia — Ailleurs …_

Sur un autre champ de bataille, la tension montait également à son comble. De ses yeux bleus purs, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret voyait son désormais ex-promis, lutter avec acharnement contre Caligo Ulldor, depuis déjà un petit moment. L'utilisation du glaive fantôme donnait du fil à retordre au Général, mais l'Oracle conservait toujours un bien mauvais pressentiment. Parce que ces armes, si puissantes, coûtaient bien quelque chose à son utilisateur.

Noctis se posa sur le toit d'une vieille habitation, à peine habitable, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, se mêlant à la pluie devenue régulière. En face, l'AMX de Caligo fit de même. Malgré l'exceptionnelle résistance de la machine, des fêlures apparaissaient à droite et à gauche, notamment sur les bras, signe que la fin pouvait être proche.

« — Très impressionnant … tu es moins mauvais que je l'imaginais … mais il semblerait que tu rencontres quelques petits problèmes, non ? »

Essoufflé, le Prince du Lucis respirait difficilement.

« — Les Armes Fantômes sont visiblement gourmandes. Tu devrais te méfier … »

Un tir soudain. Noctis n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un geste, et fut propulsé vers le côté, sous l'œil effaré de Lunafreya. Il finit néanmoins par se ressaisir, et troqua son épée contre des dagues plus conventionnelles. Un geste qui lui permit de prendre un peu de distance, et d'éviter par la même occasion une chute douloureuse. De même, son énergie ne se trouvait plus drainée par le Glaive du Sage dès à présent. Cela dit, le mal était déjà fait, puisque les forces perdues ne revenaient pas. Caligo comptait d'ailleurs bien profiter, en effectuant une charge directe vers le jeune homme, qui fut alors repoussé vers l'arrière, une vive douleur gagnant son corps en entier.

« — Prince Noctis ! »

Sortant un peu de son cocon de sécurité, la Princesse de Tenebrae fit de nouveau apparaître son trident mystique, duquel une nouvelle lumière étincelante jaillit. Une action suffisante pour capter l'attention de Caligo, qui se retourna assez rapidement pour éviter un rayon puissant.

« — Laissez-le !

— Petite conne, je vais te rappeler qui commande entre nous ! »

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, le Général fut rattrapé dans son élan par l'ombre de son premier ennemi. Un Assaut Éclipse bien mené, pour faire fructifier cette ouverture : Noctis troqua de nouveau ses dagues, cette fois-ci contre une large épée à deux mains. Le coup, puissant, propulsa Caligo à plusieurs mètres de distance, celui-ci pestant évidemment dans un râle de douleur.

« — Merci, Luna ! »

La belle femme hocha simplement la tête. Elle entreprit ensuite rapidement de sortir une nouvelle fois de ce tortueux champ de bataille, à la recherche de l'ami du Prince, Prompto, probablement perdu sous les eaux.

Noctis, lui, restait encore dans un état plutôt lourd.

« — Tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, petit déchet ! »

À une vitesse plutôt impressionnante, l'armement Magitek fusa vers le Prince. Celui-ci évita les missiles tirés dans sa direction … mais un vent de fatigue gagnait toujours plus son corps tout entier. Pire encore, quelques secondes plus tard, un autre missile passa de peu à côté, et la déflagration provoquée expédia le jeune homme au sol. Ou presque : Noctis ressentit la désagréable poigne métallique resserrer son corps, menaçant d'ailleurs de le briser. Une situation alarmante pour Lunafreya, trop loin pour pouvoir aider convenablement son partenaire.

« — Allez, que cette sale tête explose, maintenant ! »

Serrant les dents, Noctis ne parvenait pas à faire appel aux pouvoirs désirés. Torturé autant que son corps, l'esprit du jeune homme n'opérait plus comme le lien indispensable pour qu'un combattant puisse se révéler efficace. Sous les rires presque hystériques d'un Caligo plus que satisfait de sa prise, Noctis sentait surtout une pression grandissante sur son squelette.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le bras qui le maintenait alors prisonnier ne tombe, sous l'œil hagard du principal concerné.

Noctis tomba au sol, là où il croisa une ombre familière.

« — S… Stella … »

Enveloppée d'une longue robe blanche en partie trempée, l'autre Princesse de Tenebrae affichait une mine calme et sérieuse, son regard porté sur cet ignoble ennemi.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	16. La Bataille d'Altissia - Partie 2

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Léviathan**

 **Caractère :** Divinité réputée pour être particulièrement violente.

 **Aime :** Rien.

 **N'aime pas :** Les humains.

 **Style de combat :** Léviathan contrôle le pouvoir des mers.

La pluie continuait de tomber.

Noctis ne disait pas un mot, affaissé sur le sol et le regard teinté d'une surprise profonde. En face de lui, la longue chevelure blonde et détrempée de Stella Nox Fleuret bougeait, au gré d'un vent macabre. Plus loin encore, Caligo avait littéralement perdu un bras. Tout du moins, sa solide machine se trouvait amputée d'un membre jusqu'alors particulièrement efficace.

« — S… Stella …

— Tout va bien, j'espère ? »

Une voix calme, moins douce qu'à l'accoutumée, mais qui restait frappée par la bonté. Noctis clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre de la véracité des faits qui se jouaient sous ses yeux.

Enveloppée dans sa robe trempée, Stella tenait un fleuret argenté dans sa main droite. Une lueur dorée et mystique l'entourait d'ailleurs continuellement, provoquant chez le Prince du Lucis un étrange sentiment de familiarité.

« — Ça … va. Marmonna lentement un Noctis quelque peu hésitant.

— Je vois. Tant mieux alors. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

— Hein ? »

Elle employait un ton sérieux que Noctis ne savait pas trop comment interpréter. Le Prince ne pouvait toutefois pas nier sa surprise, en constatant les dégâts occasionnés chez Caligo.

« — Tu …

— Ne perds pas plus de temps. Reprit doucement la belle femme, en soulevant son fleuret. Tu as rendez-vous avec Léviathan, n'est-ce pas ? Alors emmène ma sœur et arrêtez sa folie destructrice. C'est ce qui compte le plus ici. »

Immédiatement, Noctis jeta un vif coup d'œil à Lunafreya : d'abord hésitante, celle-ci finit simplement par hocher la tête. L'Oracle arriva auprès de son compagnon, d'un pas un peu plus décidé.

« — Prince Noctis. Il faut arrêter l'Hydréenne à tout prix. »

Si sa propre sœur en était persuadée … le jeune homme se racla finalement la gorge, avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir.

« — Entendu. Mais fais attention, il est dangereux. »

 **Chapitre 16 :** **La Bataille d'Altissia — Partie 2**

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black]

« — Tu es sûre qu'on peut la laisser faire ?! »

Sous la pluie battante qui frappait une Altissia ruinée, Noctis et Lunafreya accouraient vers l'autel de l'Hydréenne. Mais les pensées du jeune Prince restaient encore focalisées sur l'autre native de Tenebrae, aux prises avec ce dangereux Général.

« — Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais ma grande sœur possède un grand pouvoir. Rétorqua simplement Luna, en se mordillant doucement les lèvres. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance, autant qu'elle nous fait confiance. Si on ne stoppe pas Léviathan, tout le monde finira plongé sous les eaux.

— Tu as raison. »

Courir en laissant des camarades derrière, voilà une idée qui lui déplaisait pourtant énormément. Cela dit, les sœurs Nox Fleuret disaient vrai. L'objectif principal jusqu'à présent, restait de combattre Léviathan pour stopper cette dangereuse tempête.

 _Alors, que tout le monde tienne bon … !_

En arrière, justement, Caligo affichait une mine plus qu'éloquente, en dardant son œil cruel sur Stella. Un rire sournois glissa entre ses dents, tandis que le bras de son armure Magitek se leva.

« — Tu es bien arrogante, _Princesse_! Siffla-t-il. Tu as réussi à faire tomber ce bras, mais j'en ai encore bien d'autres pour te mettre en pièces. Quel dommage que Stella Nox Fleuret ait été retrouvée morte !

— Vous comptez donc manipuler le monde entier. Murmura l'intéressée. Vous ne remporterez rien de cette façon.

— Détrompe-toi crevette. Mais assez parlé. Je vais te faire subir des choses bien pires qu'à ta sœur, crois-moi. »

Encore ce sourire ignoble, représentant amplement le type d'homme que Caligo était, aux yeux de la jeune femme. Stella soupira légèrement, en tenant fermement son épée, toujours entourée d'une lueur dorée.

Les Princesses de Tenebrae disposaient d'un bien cruel destin. Ni Luna, ni Stella ne s'en plaignaient. Cela dit, bien des choses restaient en travers de sa gorge. Le comportement de certaines personnes de l'Empire, en l'occurrence. Comme si cette nouvelle technologie, comme si ce pouvoir, leur octroyait une supériorité sur quiconque. Au point d'infliger de la souffrance, dans le but unique de prouver cette suprématie illusoire.

[Yoko Shimomura — Luna's Theme]

 _« — Luna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?!_

— _R-Rien du tout. Je suis juste tombée. »_

 _Ce jour-là, Stella comptait simplement lui dire de se préparer plus vite pour partir à l'école. En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle put pourtant des marques sur son dos. Comme des hématomes._

 _À peine âgée de neuf ans, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret perdait tout progressivement toutes les illusions sur ce monde._

 _« — Tu mens. C'est ce Caligo pas vrai ?!_

— _N-Non._

— _Je vais aller le dire à Ravus !_

— _STELLA ! »_

 _À peine plus âgée, Stella se stoppa dans son demi-tour. L'appel de sa sœur, comme un cri provenant de son cœur, la força à se retourner. Pour voir un regard teinté d'une peur profonde._

 _« — Tu sais … comment est Ravus. Murmura-t-elle. S'il l'apprend … il sera en danger._

— _Mais enfin, on ne peut pas laisser Caligo faire ce qu'il veut !_

— _Il a dit que si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ce serait pire. Pour tout le monde. Alors s'il te plaît, fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus mal depuis longtemps. »_

 _Luna … pourtant, je vois toujours comment tu te comportes, en sa présence. Il t'effraie encore. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque tu n'as jamais voulu en parler de façon détaillée. Mais en grandissant, tu as conservé cette impression au fond de toi. Je le sais. Et je vais t'en débarrasser aujourd'hui._

« — Meurs ! »

Un missile lancé.

La Princesse plissa doucement ses beaux yeux bleus, avant de se mouvoir. Son assaillant tiqua légèrement, en constatant l'échec de sa dernière offensive. D'un mouvement bien trop rapide pour être naturel, Stella avait réussi à s'en sortir, sautant sur l'autre côté de la berge.

« — Oh. On dirait les déplacements du Lucisien prétentieux. Est-ce là le don d'Etro ? »

 _« Don »_ …

Stella ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il fallait en penser. Mais au cœur même de la bataille, philosopher sur la nature du pouvoir conféré par la Déesse de la Mort apparaissait particulièrement superflu. Dans cet accoutrement, difficile de se déplacer selon son gré. La jeune femme en déclencha plusieurs à la suite, pour se rapprocher.

« — Rapide ! Clama son opposant. Mais regarde où tu te trouves ! »

Le terrain, devenu particulièrement accidenté à cause des rudes combats menés jusqu'à présent, offrait effectivement un risque de chute vers l'eau froide d'Altissia. Une perspective bien peu au goût de la Princesse, qui évitait soigneusement les zones trop dangereuses. Caligo, lui, ne s'en préoccupait pas : et pour cause, son formidable Magitek volait, tout simplement. À hauteur suffisamment respectable pour ne pas subir le même revers que précédemment, le Général déclencha une première salve de tirs.

Encore une fois, l'architecture des lieux en pâtit. Stella réussit à se mouvoir avec agilité, entre ces nombreux tirs dangereux. Les ondulations aquatiques, provoquées par la chute de nombreux débris, réveillèrent au passage un Prompto Argentum alors enseveli, du moins en partie.

« — Dame … Stella ?! Bredouilla-t-il, en secouant la tête. Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Et où est passé Noct' ? Et Dame Lunafreya ?! »

Déballant tout ce qu'il avait alors en tête, le blond se décida toutefois à stopper ces divagations pour prêter mainforte à une Princesse désormais sur le reculoir. Cachée derrière un pilier, pour éviter les nombreuses balles ennemies, Stella gardait toutefois un œil observateur sur ce qui se déroulait.

« — Haha ! Ricana furieusement son assaillant. Tu restes cachée ? Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'une attaque frontale ? Ironique, pour une petite princesse comme toi ! »

Les paroles de Caligo auraient pu s'avérer agaçantes, mais Stella préférait se focaliser sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. En l'occurrence, réussir à l'emporter en s'approchant le plus vite possible. Un vif regard porté à son fleuret et ses yeux luirent d'une détermination requinquée. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme sortit de son éphémère protection, attirant ainsi l'attention de son ennemi. Le général ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer des missiles sans retenue.

« — Quoi ? »

Un vent d'étonnement chez le militaire. Et pour cause : cet étrange motif circulaire, doré et ponctué de plusieurs triangles. Cette chose, située derrière Stella, avait même fait dévier ses tirs ! Que signifiait-elle ?!

Le seul élément de réponse tangible concernait les missiles qui … disparurent, à son contact.

« — C'est …. Une porte du Valhalla ?! S'esclaffa-t-il.

— Plutôt bien renseigné. Marmonna son interlocutrice. Pas étonnant, puisque vous contrôlez nos vies, cela dit. »

La Porte du Valhalla, menant vers les contrées obscures et inhabitables d'un monde où seule la Mort régnait. Cette fille pouvait en ouvrir à volonté … et en retirer son pouvoir … ?! Pas étonnant qu'elle fut capable de lui découper si facilement son armement Magitek.

« — Je possède les Yeux d'Etro. Murmura la jeune femme, en effectuant quelques pas vers l'avant. J'ai vu d'innombrables âmes périr. Et je possède également une autre manifestation de la déesse. »

Son fleuret était tout désigné. Caligo serra les dents, en tirant une nouvelle salve de missiles. Là encore, ils furent complètement engloutis par la Princesse de Tenebrae.

« — Bordel !

— En connaissant d'avance certains tours du destin, on peut tenter de lui échapper ou de le faire changer. Mais ça ne restera que des tentatives.

— Ferme-la !

— Mais en ce qui vous concerne … Reprit-elle, son regard éclairé par une lueur dorée. Je ne compte rien changer. »

Un seul mouvement de l'épée, et voici la Porte du Valhalla tournoyante sur elle-même. Caligo élargit son regard, en voyant le retour des missiles tirés plus tôt ?! Un vent de panique s'empara de lui, tandis qu'il ordonna un mouvement vertical à son armement Magitek. Mais éviter tous ces projectiles relevait finalement de l'impossible. Le choc fut inévitable.

« — Petite conne ! »

La voix du Général se perdait quelque peu derrière le brouhaha récemment généré. De même, son corps subissait de lourds dégâts, en dépit de la protection conférée par son robot. Malgré tout, ce dernier restait encore utilisable. S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre efficacement cette femme via ses tirs lointains, alors il écraserait son frêle corps par la force brute !

Un nouveau choc : Stella Nox Fleuret avait sauté dans la fumée. Une approche bien imprudente aux yeux de Caligo, mais qui le prenait toutefois bien de court. Le sabre fin mais très puissant, frappa de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, le second bras Magitek fut découpé.

« — Merde ! »

La blonde se posa difficilement de l'autre côté, sur une plateforme bien instable d'ailleurs. Dans son dos, l'appareil qui tenait encore le général du Niflheim finit par s'écraser lourdement au sol, dans une petite explosion. Les yeux de la Nox Fleuret perdirent alors cet éclat doré, en même temps que le Portail du Valhalla se referma.

« — Vous allez mourir lentement, suite à vos blessures. En repensant à toute cette histoire. »

Stella passa à côté de cet appareil, transformé en tombe pour un Caligo incapable de s'en extirper. Il ne jeta alors qu'un regard plein de mépris.

« — Même si je suppose que ça ne changera rien à votre façon de voir les choses.

— Tu mourras aussi … pauvre stupide créature … tu n'es qu'une … marionnette … ! »

Tournant les talons, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Bien vite, son souffle s'alourdit tandis qu'elle commençait déjà à tituber.

« — Dame Stella ! »

Prompto, encore estomaqué par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, rattrapa rapidement la Princesse pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« — Tout va bien ?!

— Je … vais bien. Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je dois juste … m'habituer.

— Je vais vous emmener à l'abri ! »

Parce que le feu continuait de s'abattre dans le ciel d'Altissia. Regardant rapidement dans les alentours, le jeune soldat du Lucis ne trouvait toutefois aucun point de repos crédible. La seule option restante serait de retourner tout en arrière, là où tout le monde se regroupait.

« — Il faut … que j'aille aider Luna … murmura une Stella dont le regard s'évanouissait peu à peu.

— Vous ne pourrez pas l'aider dans cet état. Regretta le jeune blond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive exactement, mais vous l'aiderez davantage en restant en sécurité.

— Prompto … c'est bien cela ?

— Ahhh. Oui, c'est ça. Grimaça le jeune homme, presque déçu qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement son prénom.

— Merci. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il hocha simplement la tête : ils étaient encore loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

 _Altissia — Ailleurs …_

[Yasunori Mitsuda — Battle Theme (Episode Ignis)]

Des tirs multiples. Des corps étalés.

Celle qui fut jadis un symbole de beauté, ressemblait aujourd'hui à un champ de ruines. Altissia, joyau d'Accordo, ne pouvait désormais plus être considéré comme tel. Courant à tue-tête au milieu des cadavres et des vestiges d'un temps révolu, Ignis évitait du mieux possible les différentes explosions. Le tout, en gardant son téléphone.

« — _Ignis ! Tu m'entends ?!_

— _Gladio ? Où est-ce que tu te trouves maintenant ? Tu as réussi à retrouver Noct ?!_

— _Pas encore. Ces mecs du Niflheim débarquent partout !_

— _Répète ?! Avec ce boucan j'ai du mal à t'entendre !_

— _J'ai pas réussi à rejoindre Noct. J'ai été retardé par tous ces gars du Niflheim ! C'est bon, t'as entendu ?!_

— _Compris ! Je viens d'avoir Prompto, Noct et Dame Lunafreya se dirigent vers l'autel de l'Hydréenne. Terminons l'évacuation pour leur prêter mainforte !_

— _Ça va être serré ! »_

Et comment. Ignis écarquilla vivement les yeux, en constatant l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes Magitek.

« — _Gladio, je coupe. J'ai des soldats._

— _Entendu. »_

Des tirs multiples, encore une fois. Le jeune homme réussit à s'engouffrer avec agilité vers un corridor désormais à toit ouvert suite aux destructions. Pas question de combattre sur un terrain aussi ouvert. Ces robots étaient particulièrement dangereux, surtout avec un nombre pareil. Il fallait les attirer dans un piège.

Les soldats Magitek suivirent rapidement le chemin d'Ignis, en tirant de nouveau.

« — Et ils espèrent nous faire avaler un traité de paix. Maugréa-t-il, en empruntant un autre couloir. »

Là, il leur tendrait facilement une embuscade. Faisant apparaître ses dagues glaciales, le jeune homme se repéra bien vite par le bruit des pas hâtifs de ces choses. Il jaillit bien rapidement, pour atteindre sa première cible et désordonner du mieux leur offensive. Rapidement, Ignis constata que les balles furent tirées à tue-tête, sans prendre en compte la présence du soldat aux prises avec lui.

Il serra les dents, en sentant son corps légèrement touché. Mais hors de question de laisser libre court à ces envoyés du Niflheim. Tournoyant rapidement avec ses deux dagues, Ignis provoqua une effusion de glace, paralysant les mouvements de tous les soldats à proximité immédiate. Il réussit ensuite à se retirer, en évitant les balles tirées par ceux qui approchaient. Des balles qui augmentèrent les dégâts sur les prisonniers. Avec agilité, le Garde Royal réussit à s'échapper, par le détour d'une autre ruelle.

« — Ho. Tu te débrouilles pas mal, finalement. Même si je préférerais tomber sur Cor Leonis. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Invidia]

Il se stoppa dans sa course, avant de lever les yeux. Un lourd armement Magitek venait de se poser sur la toiture d'une maison à moitié détruite. Ignis y distingua un visage presque familier.

« — Loqi Tummelt. Marmonna-t-il.

— Vous aviez déjà fait toute une histoire pour entrer ici. Et là, c'est encore pire.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?! Vous êtes ceux qui mettent en danger d'innombrables innocents !

— En essayant de détruire l'Hydréenne, on essaie de sauver les innocents.

— J'espère que tu ne crois pas à tes propres paroles. Souffla le Lucisien.

— Ha ? Et pourquoi ça ? En essayant de contrôler les dieux, vous avez attiré leur colère !

— Quelle plaisanterie.

— Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un Lucisien. Tous aussi arrogants les uns que les autres. »

Loqi n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de tirer. Ignis tourna immédiatement les talons pour courir le plus vite possible. Les restes du plafond s'écroulèrent progressivement, tandis que l'autre Général du Niflheim le poursuivait avec insistance. Continuer de la sorte ne mènerait nulle part. Mais tant que Loqi restait dans les airs, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre efficacement ! Et surtout pas dans cette zone aussi étroite, là où tout pouvait s'effondrer d'un instant à un autre.

« — Héhé, tu cours plutôt vite ! Mais tu finiras par fatiguer ! »

La course-poursuite arrivait toutefois à son terme, au bout du couloir. D'un saut plus appuyé, le Lucisien réussit à s'extirper de cette zone dangereuse. Mais le voici désormais proche d'une zone dégagée, non loin d'un accès direct sur l'eau. Probablement une zone inondée par les ravages de Léviathan.

« — Hum. Maintenant, reste donc tranquille. »

L'armement Magitek. Difficile de vaincre une telle machine. Les neurones d'Ignis fonctionnaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans trouver de stratégie réellement convaincante. Loqi n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois le feu.

« — Bon sang ! »

Placé exclusivement sur la défensive, il ne parvenait pas à s'approcher. Volant en hauteur, Loqi ne pouvait pas être atteint bien facilement. Le jeune homme du Niflheim éclata d'un rire satisfait.

« — On dirait que tu es à court d'options ! Tu repars déjà vers les flancs des bâtiments, hein ? Compréhensible !

— Il est trop haut pour l'atteindre. Pesta vivement Ignis, en évitant difficilement le dernier missile tiré par son ennemi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen … »

Un grognement sourd interrompit néanmoins la bataille jusqu'alors à sens unique. Loqi leva doucement la tête, tout en arquant un sourcil, incrédule.

« — Oh putain ! »

Des nombreux « serpents » aqueux fusaient dans les cieux. Les mêmes qui ravageaient en partie la ville jusqu'à présent, déclenchés par la déesse des mers en personne. Même l'armement Magitek en souffrirait sérieusement. D'ailleurs, placé aussi haut, Loqi fut directement touché et secoué dans tous les sens.

Immobile devant ce spectacle qui jouait plutôt en sa faveur, Ignis prépara ses dagues, optant pour l'option électrique cette fois.

« — Quelle merde cette déesse ! Rugit Loqi, en secouant la tête. »

Il fallait profiter de ce moment ! Son adversaire fusa à toute allure dans sa direction, prêt à faire abattre son pouvoir. Tiquant légèrement, le général redressa son armement, pour préparer une contre-offensive.

 _Altissia — Ailleurs …_

Plus Noctis s'approchait de l'Hydréenne, et plus la pluie qui frappait aux alentours s'intensifiait. Dans le ciel, le Prince du Lucis ne comptait plus le nombre de vaisseaux qui attaquaient.

« — Jamais on ne pourra la calmer avec tous ces idiots. Grommela-t-il.

— Si elle est affaiblie, je peux rétablir un lien. Rectifia Lunafreya. Mais il faudrait qu'elle ne soit pas attaquée constamment pour ça.

— Dans ce cas-là, je devrais m'occuper d'abord du Niflheim. »

Les deux « ex-futurs mariés » continuaient de courir à toute allure. D'ici, Léviathan devenait de plus en plus impressionnante. Noctis sentait d'ailleurs une pression monter dans son cœur.

« — Difficile de s'occuper uniquement du Niflheim. Affirma Luna. Léviathan ne fera pas la différence entre toi et les vaisseaux.

— Donc on doit s'attaquer aux deux à la fois … ?

— J'en ai bien peur, hélas … il ne faut surtout pas que l'Hydréenne soit abattue, ce serait désastreux. Peut-être que si tu élimines des troupes Magitek devant ses yeux, elle pourrait gagner un peu plus en lucidité …

— J'espère. »

Ils arrivaient tout proches. L'environnement aux alentours devenait encore plus chaotique, des habitations flottaient même dans les airs, tournoyant autour de la créature divine.

Noctis ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. D'autant plus que l'idée de laisser Luna absolument seule ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout. Il lui jeta un vif regard, et ne put alors que constater sa détermination. Alors lui-même ne pouvait se payer le luxe de flancher.

Les voilà désormais proches de l'autel. Le vent soufflait fort, très fort. Les explosions se multipliaient et les épaves des navires également. De grandes colonnes aquatiques s'élevaient, détruisant encore un autre vaisseau du Niflheim. Les hurlements de rage du monstre continuaient de faire trembler les environs.

Lunafreya et Noctis montèrent finalement sur l'autel. Jamais le jeune Prince n'avait assisté à une vision si impressionnante. La main réconfortante de Luna se posa néanmoins sur son épaule.

« — Tu peux réussir. Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

— Espérons. Rétorqua l'intéressé, en plissant le regard, avant de s'avancer. »

Il fit rapidement apparaître une arme dans sa main droite, en levant la tête.

« — Fais attention, Luna. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Apocalypsis Noctis]

Elle lui répondit simplement via un hochement de tête. Le regard échangé entre eux suffisait. Un Assaut Éclipse lui permis de prendre beaucoup d'altitude : direction le vaisseau du Niflheim, le plus proche de Léviathan.

Le Prince posa alors les pieds sur le toit, et s'avançant contre gré et tempête. Sérieusement secoué, par cette pluie torrentielle et ces vents impressionnants, le fils de Régis ne comptait toutefois pas se démonter. Quand bien même le vaisseau sur lequel il se posait était promis à une destruction prématurée.

Pour devenir roi, il allait devoir affronter des choses encore plus terribles. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il s'avança davantage encore.

« — Léviathan ! Clama-t-il. »

La déesse pencha légèrement sa tête, pour apercevoir ce microbe, osant s'adresser à elle par ces mots.

« — Mon nom est Noctis Lucis Caelum ! Reprit le jeune, en soulevant le Glaive du Sage. Je suis le Prince du Lucis ! Et je suis venu demander ta grâce ! »

Un coup puissant, droit sur le toit du vaisseau, qui provoqua de sérieuses fissures là-dessus. Doucement, l'appareil perdit son équilibre, et quelques explosions mineures furent suivies de plus grandes.

Pour la première fois, la déesse des mers et le futur roi élu croisèrent leur regard. Et ce n'était que le début !

 _ **À suivre …**_


	17. La Colère de l'Hydréenne

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Shiva**

 **Caractère :** Divinité réputée pour être particulièrement douce et aimante, même envers les humains.

 **Aime :** Les humains.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Shiva commande au pouvoir de la glace.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Hydrean's Wrath — Extended]

Pluie, grondements, éclairs.

Voilà un stage particulièrement ardu, qu'affrontait alors le jeune Prince du Lucis.

« — _Vulgaires humains ! »_

La voix de Léviathan résonnait violemment dans son esprit, à tel point que Noctis serra les dents, cherchant alors vainement à échapper à cette douleur momentanée.

« — _Vous osez vous opposer à moi ! Vous osez m'attaquer ! J'engloutirai sous les flots toute votre misérable race ! »_

En y repensant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait la déesse prononcer des mots. Cela dit, la situation à laquelle il devait faire face ne laissait qu'une maigre marge de manœuvre. Soulevant le Glaive du Sage du toit, dans lequel il avait été planté, le jeune Prince s'élança sans peur droit vers cette divinité.

Il fallait suivre le plan. Permettre à Luna de renouer un lien plus amical avec l'Hydréenne furieuse. Difficile de croire que cela puisse être possible, sur le moment. L'épée fantôme frappa, avec toutes les forces dont disposait le Prince.

Le choc, quoique brutal à l'échelle humaine, ne semblait pas donner grand-chose, sinon un nouveau grognement effrayant chez la divinité. Pour réaction, celle-ci secoua brutalement la tête, expédiant immédiatement Noctis dans les cieux obscurs.

« — Bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme s'en sortit malgré tout, via un nouvel Assaut Éclipse sur le toit d'un autre vaisseau du Niflheim.

« — Écoute-moi ! Tu dois m'aider à vaincre les Ténèbres ! »

Loin d'être très réceptive, la déesse des mers poussa un nouveau hurlement. Une gigantesque colonne aquatique s'éleva alors dans les cieux, Noctis réussissant à s'en sortir une nouvelle fois par un Assaut Éclipse. Décidé à réagir convenablement, le Lucisien frappa : son Glaive du Sage heurta violemment Léviathan, au niveau de la tête. Mais encore une fois, l'impact, pourtant particulièrement puissant à l'échelle humaine, ne fit pas grand-chose à la bête. Secouant de nouveau violemment la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un insignifiant insecte, l'Hydréenne projeta le Prince bien loin.

Noctis se rééquilibra, en plantant son épée dans un malheureux vaisseau de l'Empire. Celui-ci lança de nouveau ses missiles, stoppés par une grande barrière aquatique, générée par la déesse en furie. Le Prince se releva, avant d'accourir sur l'appareil volant, et de lancer un nouvel Assaut Éclipse. Geste qui s'avéra fort utile, lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle colonne d'eau jaillir depuis les tréfonds d'Altissia, pour transpercer le vaisseau Magitek.

Sa propre offensive se solda d'ailleurs par un bel échec : loin de pouvoir atteindre l'Hydréenne, le Prince du Lucis se fit sérieusement secouer, par un coup de tête de la déesse, le projetant alors bien haut dans les cieux.

Lunafreya, placée plus bas, tiquait doucement. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas exactement comme il le faudrait.

« — Léviathan ! S'écria-t-elle. Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable ! »

Mais impossible de l'atteindre par des mots. Encore moins avec le boucan ambiant, qui rendait toute communication bien difficile. Le seul espoir continuait donc de résider entre les mains de son ex-futur époux, actuellement voisin des nuages.

Mais aussi courageux soit-il, un humain était-il capable de faire tomber l'un des Six ?

Noctis ne se posait plus cette question, lui. Profitant de la hauteur pour prendre un élan non-négligeable et renforcer sa prochaine attaque, le jeune homme comptait bien secouer l'Hydréenne.

 **Chapitre 17 :** **La Colère de l'Hydréenne**

« — Prends plutôt ça ! »

Un grondement plus sourd, offrant un signal quant à une douleur également plus grande. Léviathan secoua furieusement la tête, le Glaive du Sage s'étant enfoncé en partie dans sa chair plus que rugueuse. Noctis parut satisfait, d'enfin avoir été capable de l'atteindre. Cela dit, cette joie fut de courte durée : le monstre décida d'opter pour une toute autre approche. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce combat, la déesse des mers amorça un véritable mouvement : elle plongea, en direction des eaux profondes d'Altissia.

« — Quoi ?! »

Toujours vaguement accroché par le biais de son sabre, le Lucisien écarquilla grand les yeux, en sentant l'impact de l'eau contre son dos vibrer dans tout son corps. Ce faisant, il lâcha prise, lui et son épée, pour se retrouver complètement secoué dans cette mare houleuse. De son côté, Léviathan en profita également pour éviter les salves de tirs, provenant des quelques vaisseaux du Niflheim encore présents dans ces cieux dévastés.

Lunafreya observa avec un certain effarement la scène, ne sachant pas réellement s'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, ni comment le faire, le cas échéant.

« — J'peux pas rester ici. Marmonna Noctis, en émergeant. »

Surtout que, loin d'en avoir fini, la gigantesque créature des abysses remontait, en ouvrant grand son immense mâchoire, dans le but de gober immédiatement cet insolent humain, qui osait s'en prendre à sa toute-puissance. Lorsque Léviathan jaillit, elle manqua de quelques centimètres sa proie, encore sérieusement secouée par le mouvement des vagues. Troquant son Glaive qui lui coûtait de plus en plus d'énergie, Noctis se saisit d'une dague, qu'il expédia au loin, vers la terre ferme, via un Assaut Éclipse. Ici, il se trouvait à l'opposé du lieu où Lunafreya se tenait, histoire de ne pas l'impliquer directement dans cet affrontement.

Respirant doucement, le jeune homme cherchait à reprendre un peu de souffle, après ces efforts plus qu'éprouvants. Mais son immense ennemi le surplomba alors de sa taille démesurée, en provoquant immédiatement l'apparition d'une grande vague. Élargissant immédiatement son regard, devant ce péril imminent, le jeune Prince accourut, avant de relancer son Assaut Éclipse pour s'en sortir.

« — Bordel de ... »

Là encore, Léviathan ne souhaitait visiblement pas lui laisser le moindre répit, en fonçant dans sa direction, gueule grande ouverte. À une vitesse qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais atteinte, Noctis enchaîna un nouvel Assaut Éclipse, pour gagner cette fois un peu de hauteur et échapper à la furieuse déesse. De son perchoir, il put constater les dégâts causés par le monstre : que ce soit la rive complètement submergée, ou les ruines détruites par l'assaut direct de la divinité, il y avait quoi avoir peur. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas se laisser paralyser.

Cela dit, respirer un coup lui ferait du bien. En ce sens, l'assaut des troupes Magitek devrait lui faire du bien. Les troupes du Nifleheim ouvrirent de nouveau le feu, touchant alors une divinité toujours plus furieuse, qui libéra encore ses serpents aqueux dans toutes les directions. Ces derniers heurtèrent ces machines volantes, provoquant de nouveaux un bien grand nombre de dégâts. De ses yeux toujours ébahis devant le pouvoir de cette bête, Noctis voyait ces armadas tomber dans l'eau, dans de multiples explosions. Lui-même se retrouvait alors pris pour cible, et violemment projeté en arrière, s'écrasant contre la paroi d'une maison qui flottait littéralement dans les cieux, sous la puissance déchaînée de Léviathan. Son sang commençait d'ailleurs à devenir un petit peu plus présent. De quoi raviver chez lui de bien mauvais souvenirs. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu un tel pouvoir ? Enfouis dans sa mémoire, un tel sentiment de peur avait déjà vu le jour, jadis. Il ne saurait toutefois préciser clairement les raisons de ce léger malaise.

« — Pas le moment. Marmonna-t-il, en se redressant. »

Autre problème majeur : des missiles. Sérieusement ? Comme si elles n'avaient pas assez à faire avec Léviathan, les troupes du Niflheim ouvraient le feu sur lui ? D'un bond, Noctis se laissa alors tomber, évitant au passage l'explosion de la malheureuse maison. Avec toutes ces blessures, difficile de poursuivre cette rude bataille. Mais pouvait-il se permettre le luxe de faire autre chose ? Pas vraiment.

« — Quelle bande de cons. Siffla-t-il, en pensant aux troupes du Niflheim. »

Ces dernières furent encore bien frappées par la rage d'une déesse qui ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Léviathan plongea de nouveau sous l'eau, en évitant au passage les quelques tirs des derniers vaisseaux restants. De quoi préparer une nouvelle offensive, qui promettait déjà d'être particulièrement brutale. Histoire de s'éviter d'autres désagréments, le Prince gagna encore de la hauteur, en posant ses pieds sur une énième plateforme flottante.

Le bruit sourd du monstre jaillissant de l'eau attira alors bien vite son attention : Léviathan frappa, avec la rudesse qu'on lui connaissait. Physiquement, la déesse fit exploser un autre vaisseau, d'un simple coup de tête. Et son apparition causa également d'autres sérieux troubles, à savoir plusieurs grandes colonnes d'eau, suffisamment puissantes pour détruire de la pierre. Noctis y échappa encore de peu, courant à tue-tête pour ne pas sombrer avec sa plateforme. Une fois en dehors, le jeune homme se jeta vers l'extérieur et la puissante déesse. Parce que rester sur la défensive face à elle ne l'arrangerait en rien. Il fallait attaquer !

 _Altissia — Autre champ de bataille …_

Plus loin, avant même le réel début du combat opposant Noctis à Léviathan, le Général Loqi et Ignis engageaient un affrontement. Perturbé par les troubles résultant directement de la déesse des mers, le premier cité offrait une belle ouverture à son adversaire. Désireux d'en finir rapidement avec cette armature Magitek qui pourrait poser bien des problèmes, Ignis frappa très rapidement, au niveau des articulations de la machine. De plus, grâce au pouvoir élémentaire électrique de ses dagues, il s'agissait d'une belle occasion pour faire court-circuiter l'appareil.

« — Ne rêve pas trop ! »

Des propulseurs ?!

Ignis eut la bien désagréable surprise de voir sa cible fuser à toute allure, sur quelques mètres. Suffisant pour le Général du Niflheim : ainsi exposé, cet arrogant Lucisien ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Avec agilité, l'intéressé réussit à éviter quelques tirs, mais serra bien les dents, dès lors que son sang se mit à couler sur le sol. Touché au niveau des hanches et des bras, Ignis finit par rouler un petit peu sur le sol, tout en serrant les dents.

« — Tes petites dagues me font pitié. Ricana Loqi, en reprenant une altitude plus modérée, histoire d'éviter des troubles avec l'Hydréenne. Il y a un trop grand écart technologique entre nous !

— Tu comptes peut-être trop sur ton armure Magitek. Déclara son ennemi, en plissant son regard.

— Hum, tu me donnes des conseils ? T'es plutôt mal placé pour. »

De nouveaux tirs. Ignis se releva en vitesse, fusant à toute allure pour échapper à un bien triste sort. Longeant les bâtiments en ruines d'Altissia, le jeune Lucisien évaluait du mieux possible toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Affronter directement Loqi ne lui permettrait pas de gagner. Il avait peut-être commis une erreur, plus tôt. Être venu sur ce terrain dégagé favorisait bien trop son adversaire. Mais maintenant que ce dernier renonçait à prendre la voie des airs, à cause de Léviathan, il y avait peut-être une façon de l'atteindre. Et il n'avait pas tellement le choix !

Serrant légèrement les dents, Ignis se détourna directement vers une ruelle peu recommandable.

« — Pathétique ! Tu prends la fuite ?! »

Comme prévu, Loqi ne tarda pas à le prendre en chasse. Avec son armure spéciale, il comblerait rapidement l'écart les séparant. Mais dans cette zone étroite, il y avait bien des façons de l'avoir. Troquant ses dagues foudroyantes contre celles de glace, Ignis sauta légèrement, pour congeler en partie les façades des bâtiments, créant ainsi de véritables stalagmites. Lorsque le Général du Niflheim pénétra à son tour dans la rue …

« — Quoi ?! »

… Le voilà bien freiné par cette glace devenue envahissante. Forcé de lever ses bras métalliques pour s'en protéger —sous peine de recevoir des dégâts à la tête, vu la hauteur à laquelle ils furent placés—, Loqi offrait surtout l'occasion à Ignis de tenter une autre approche. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait plus tirer en ligne droite : ainsi, Ignis en profita pour attaquer dans un secteur habituellement bien périlleux. Lorsque son opposant s'en rendit compte, la situation devenait déjà bien délicate pour lui.

« — Tu avais visiblement besoin de conseils !

— Connard ! »

Hâtivement, Loqi fit abattre ses bras, pour essayer d'atteindre sa cible. Mais Ignis se trouvait alors à une distance suffisamment proche pour l'atteindre : dans un nouveau vent glacial, la vision du Général fut sérieusement brouillée par de la glace. Si lui-même ne fut pas touché, à la faveur de la conception même de l'armure Magitek, qui protégeait relativement bien son utilisateur, Ignis en profita pour frapper aux points stratégiques de cette dernière. Ainsi, toutes les articulations furent atteintes, entravant clairement les mouvements de la cible, avant que le jeune homme n'opte pour une autre approche : les dagues élémentaires de feu, plus puissantes pour le combat rapproché.

« — Prends ça ! »

Avec une violence qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, Ignis frappa vers une zone déjà gelée, dans le but de l'anéantir complètement. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Loqi fut assez rapide pour réagir. Pire encore, la machine qu'il pensait avoir paralysé se retourna complètement, dans un mouvement qu'il n'attendait pas : la partie supérieure de l'armature Magitek fut alors la seule à se mouvoir.

« — On dirait que tu m'as sous-estimé. »

De nouveaux tirs puissants. Dans son assaut, Ignis réussit effectivement à toucher sa cible, mais sans lui infliger suffisamment de dégâts. Et en retour, le voilà complètement bombardé, sous le feu des tirs ennemis. Et dans cette zone étroite, le voilà désormais pris à son propre piège ! Tiquant, il courut pour faire demi-tour et rechercher une nouvelle fois la sortie.

Un sourire presque fou étirant son visage, Loqi ricana victorieusement. La glace recouvrant une partie de son armure, pas suffisamment consistante, finit par se briser. Et à ce moment-là, il put s'en donner à cœur joie et lancer ses missiles.

« — Crève, sale déchet ! »

Arrivé en bout de course, Ignis fut encore touché à la jambe. Tandis que son sang chuta sur le sol, il chuta assez lourdement, s'exposant alors directement aux projectiles dernièrement lancés dans sa direction. Par réflexe, l'intéressé se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en espérant ainsi minimiser les dégâts, qui paraissaient alors inévitables …

« — IGNIS ! »

Sous les yeux interloqués de Loqi, jaillit alors un nouveau protagoniste : Gladiolus Amicitia. Son large bouclier greffé sur son bras gauche, le robuste et loyal « Bouclier » de Noctis fit irruption, bloquant du mieux possible le violent impact provoqué par les derniers tirs. La petite déflagration fit tout de même bien son effet, les deux amis étant bien projetés plus loin.

Gladio finit par se redresser, quelque peu fumant. Derrière, Ignis fit de même, non sans grimacer.

« — Bordel, t'as reçu de sales coups !

— Ouais, mais ça ira. Merci.

— Désolé d'être arrivé si tard. Cor a fini par donner le feu vert. Lui et Clarus s'occupent de l'évacuation. Il faut qu'on aille aider Noct' le plus vite possible.

— Ouais. Battons ce type d'abord, il est plutôt coriace. »

Sortant doucement de la ruelle sombre, Loqi afficha de nouveau une mine emplie de fierté, malgré son précédent échec. Son sourire en représentait d'ailleurs la quintessence.

« — Pas mal. T'as réussi à tenir le choc.

— Ha ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Lâcha le dernier venu, en faisant apparaître sa large épée. Je suis Gladiolus Amicitia, Bouclier du Roi ! Tes petits missiles n'allaient pas m'éliminer !

— T'as l'air d'être une sacrée grosse gueule, mais pas avec beaucoup de jugeote.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

Plus que prêt à en découdre, Gladio abandonna son bouclier, pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa lourde lame.

« — T'as un plan ? Demanda-t-il, à son partenaire du jour.

— On peut le battre. Clarifia directement l'intéressé. Mais tu devrais porter le coup de grâce. Mes dagues ne sont pas assez puissantes pour traverser directement sa carapace de métal.

— Hmpf. Mais tu veux jouer au leurre, encore ? Regarde-toi, t'es dans un sale état. »

Les deux comparses furent néanmoins interrompus : d'abord par le son des tirs en rafales, puis par les tirs eux-mêmes. N'ayant que moyennement goûté au fait d'être ignoré de la sorte, Loqi s'en donnait une nouvelle fois à cœur joie.

« — Alors ?! Ça joue aux malins devant moi ?! »

D'un mouvement commun, les Lucisiens se séparèrent sur les deux flancs. Loin d'être décontenancé, leur adversaire observa d'un œil quelque peu hautain, leurs différents déplacements.

« — Pff. Toujours à croire que vous êtes invulnérables parce que vous attaquez à plusieurs ? Vous êtes à la ramasse, vous datez d'un ancien temps maintenant ! »

Les tirs de l'armement Magitek reprirent de plus belle. Ses puissants missiles fracassèrent les environs, forçant ses cibles à reculer de façon régulière, s'assurant ainsi une belle protection.

« — Aujourd'hui, nos machines sont prêtes pour défier les dieux !

— Ah bon ? Pourtant, je vois beaucoup de vaisseaux tomber, moi. Lâcha un Gladio sarcastique.

— Vous n'avez encore rien vu de notre armada ! On changera le monde, plus besoin de dieux ! Plus besoin de magie ! »

Le champ de bataille finit néanmoins par se statufier. Et pour cause, que ce soit chez Gladio ou Ignis, un vent de stupeur. Loqi ne comprit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne suive leur regard, qui menait … au-dessus de sa tête.

Ayant au préalable pris appui sur le toit d'un bâtiment pour effectuer son saut, voici venu Ravus Nox Fleuret, sa longue lame parsemée d'éclairs pourpres …

L'impact fut saisissant. Brutal comme rarement, les deux amis Lucisiens ont pu en voir au cours de leur vie. Dans un flot de sang particulièrement macabre, le bras Magitek quitta la carcasse métallique fièrement portée par Loqi jusqu'à présent, en même temps que le véritable bras du concerné. Encore tétanisé par ce dernier assaut qui risquait de lui coûter un prix très élevé, le Général écarquillait grand les yeux.

[Yasunori Mitsuda — Ravus' Theme (Episode Ignis)]

Chutant lourdement au sol, il se tordit de douleur, tandis que le Grand-Commandant des Forces du Niflheim se posa calmement sur le sol, avant de se retourner dans sa direction.

« — ENFOIRÉ !

— Dommage. Souffla-t-il, d'une voix relativement sombre. Je t'avais pris pour Caligo. Mais tu es bien plus jeune, finalement. »

Figés devant cette scène qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer, Ignis et Gladio adoptèrent une posture bien plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Ravus, lui, ne s'en préoccupait guère et continua son petit chemin jusqu'à se trouver à quelques encablures du jeune Général du Niflheim.

« — Mais pas aussi jeunes que ces enfants dont vous avez volé l'avenir, à Tenebrae. »

Un air sombre. Presque effrayant. À tel point que les deux Lucisiens à proximité éprouveraient presque de la peine pour la victime, emprisonnée dans son armature Magitek. L'aîné de la Maison Nox Fleuret s'accroupit légèrement, de sorte à ce que son regard froid ne vienne foudroyer celui de son interlocuteur, encore estomaqué.

« — Je … j'y étais pas … ! Gémit l'intéressé. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour être à Tenebrae à ce moment !

— Et alors ? Tonna Ravus. Toi et tous les sombres idiots qui rejoignent le Niflheim pour ' _'créer un meilleur monde''_ , vous êtes tous pareils. Hier à Tenebrae … Aujourd'hui, Altissia … qui sait où est-ce que vous ferez couler le sang demain ?

— Attends … ! Altissia ?! On n'y est pour rien !

— Comme à Tenebrae, j'imagine. Vous êtes sûrement en train de _''protéger l'Humanité''._ »

Un nouveau coup d'épée. Presque choquant pour les autres présents sur place : et pour cause, Ravus venait littéralement d'embrocher Loqi le sortant avec force de l'armure Magitek dans laquelle il se trouvait encore. Geste qui causa encore quelques blessures supplémentaires. Avec une violence encore supplémentaire, il projeta le jeune homme sur le sol détrempé, là où l'intéressé se baigna aussi bien dans l'eau que dans son propre sang. Il tremblota encore davantage, dès lors que l'épée du Commandant se pointa juste sous ma gorge.

« — Alors écoute-moi bien. Que ce soit vous, les Magitek, les Lucisiens ou les dieux … je ne laisserai plus personne toucher à ma famille.

— A… Attends … écoute … je ne veux pas faire de mal à tous ces types … réfléchis … je fais ça …

— Avez-vous beaucoup réfléchi avant d'agir, vous ?

— Ravus, je …

— Je t'ai assez entendu geindre. Coupa l'intéressé. Toi, Caligo, Ardyn, Iedolas … je vous tuerai tous. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le natif de Tenebrae souleva son épée, dans le but d'abattre cet ennemi.

« — ATTENDS ! »

L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche plissa vivement son regard, dès lors que Gladiolus s'interposa entre lui et sa cible déterminée, via sa lourde lame.

« — Le Bouclier du Roi. Murmura lentement Que fais-tu ?

— Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fous ?! Grommela son interlocuteur. T'es un meurtrier ?!

— Pas plus qu'eux ou vous. Souffla le Nox Fleuret. Hors de ma vue.

— Arrête ça ! »

Exerçant une pression supplémentaire, Gladio cherchait à lui faire perdre son équilibre. Problème : le cas inverse se posa bien vite, et le fils de Clarus fut expédié complètement sur le côté, là où il s'écrasa lourdement, en serrant les dents. En se relevant, il chercha immédiatement à répliquer : sans succès, Ravus lui infligea un coup de genou très rapide en plein milieu du ventre, avant d'enchaîner avec un violent coup de coude, qui força son opposant à s'écraser sur le sol.

« — Je devrais peut-être commencer par toi, dans ce cas-là ? »

Etalé comme il se trouvait l'être, Gladio ne possédait même plus son arme, tombée au passage. À la merci de son adversaire, il aperçut toutefois rapidement l'ombre de son ami Ignis, positionné entre les deux belligérants. Ravus stoppa son mouvement, en plissant son regard.

« — Arrêtez s'il vous plaît … Déclara-t-il. C'est un combat inutile. »

Alors que Ravus s'apprêtait de nouveau à prendre la parole, un nouveau grondement sourd fit vibrer l'intégralité des environs. Sur ce champ de bataille, tous rivèrent de nouveau leur regard vers l'Hydréenne, source de ces maux … parce que de grandes trombes marines commençaient à voir le jour, invoquées par la déesse, promettant encore moult destructions dans cette cité déjà bien secouée …

Ravus serra doucement les dents. Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons avant de foncer droit dans cette périlleuse direction, sous l'air toujours complètement hébété des autres …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	18. La Colère de l'Hydréenne - Partie 2

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Ramuh**

 **Caractère :** Dieu réputé pour sa sagesse.

 **Aime :** Inconnu.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Ramuh commande au pouvoir du Tonnerre.

[Yoko Shimomura — NOX DIVINA II]

« — Hum. Quel pouvoir … êtes-vous bien certain que nous pourrons les abattre ? Notre flotte aérienne a été complètement décimée. »

Ardyn Izunia et Iedolas Aldercapt tournoyaient doucement autour du champ de bataille. De sa voix toujours presque sournoise, le Chancelier prononçait quelques mots qui ne semblaient toutefois pas inquiéter l'Empereur.

« — Hmpf. Aujourd'hui ou non, peu importe. Tous les Six finiront par m'ouvrir une voie royale. Et le monde va aujourd'hui se rendre compte du danger qu'ils représentent réellement.

— Que faisons-nous ? Allons-nous nous rendre au Disque de Cauthless ? L'Archéen est également en phase de réveil.

— Il y a d'autres choses en jeu. Sourit doucement le puissant Empereur. Je ne sais pas si Régis a survécu ou non à notre dernière attaque, mais il ne pourra pas sortir d'Altissia vivant. Et dans ce cas-là …

— Insomnia est orpheline d'un chef, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un regard entendu entre les deux plus hauts placés du Niflheim.

Oui, il y avait encore _beaucoup_ de travail sur la planche.

« — Assurons-nous donc que le Lucis ne retrouve pas sa couronne. Quelle qu'elle soit. Et de ce fait, ne partons pas sans ce dont nous avons besoin … »

 _Altissia — Ailleurs ..._

« — T'es sûr que laisser Loqi comme ça était une bonne idée … ? L'assommer et c'est tout ?

— On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Gladio ! Noct se bat contre l'Hydréenne actuellement, et on doit aller l'aider. Je suis sûr que Dame Lunafreya se trouve aussi sur place. Et je parie que c'est la raison pour laquelle Ravus est parti si vite. »

Gladiolus affichait une mine quelque peu nerveuse. En repensant aux tous derniers événements, et la facilité avec laquelle il venait d'être écrasé. Une sensation de faiblesse qui pesait encore sur ses fières épaules. Cela dit, Ignis disait vrai. La principale préoccupation actuelle concernait le Prince, aux prises avec une divinité toute-puissante, à tel point que les inquiétantes trombes marines qui s'élevaient dangereusement dans le paysage, devenaient dangereuses. Si Léviathan n'était pas vite vaincue …

« — On arrive, Noct ! S'esclaffa Ignis, en accélérant le pas.

— A-Attends ! Ignis, t'es encore blessé !

— C'est rien du tout ! On ne peut pas perdre encore plus de temps ! »

Secouant négativement la tête, son camarade prit sur lui pour faire de même.

Décidément, d'un certain côté, Gladio pouvait presque comprendre les doutes existentiels concernant le pouvoir des Six. Il s'avérait véritablement terrifiant.

Dans leur secteur maintenant, le sol tremblait. Frappé par des vagues de plus en plus puissantes, les terres d'Altissia semblaient déjà appartenir au passé. Même la pluie en devenait presque douloureuse, tant l'impact et le rythme des gouttes s'avéraient fous.

 **Chapitre 18 :** **La Colère de l'Hydréenne — Partie 2**

Sur l'autel de l'Hydréenne, les choses se gâtaient clairement. Sérieusement secouée par une bataille à laquelle elle ne participait même pas réellement, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ne devait son salut qu'au trident divin qu'elle possédait. Planté dans le sol, ou de ce qu'il en restait, il lui permettait de tenir encore le coup.

Aux alentours, elle ne distinguait presque plus aucun vaisseau du Niflheim. D'un certain côté, cela la rassurait. De l'autre, cela signifiait que le Prince Noctis serait bientôt seul contre ce monstre de puissance. Plus le temps avançait, et plus les forces l'abandonnaient. La belle Oracle remarqua d'ailleurs l'intéressé, quelques mètres plus loin, et pas dans la posture la plus glorieuse : en chute libre.

Après un nouveau coup de Léviathan, le Prince goûtait aux souffrances des abysses. Exténué par une bataille comme il n'en n'avait jamais livré, Noctis nagea péniblement jusqu'à une berge, où il remonta doucement, en grelottant. Devant cette vision, difficile de rester les bras croisés. Lunafreya se racla doucement la gorge, avant d'avancer de quelques pas, trempant encore davantage sa robe sous cette eau froide.

« — Ce ne sera pas aussi efficace qu'avoir un contact physique … mais je dois le faire … »

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant au maximum, en dépit des éléments complètement déchainés autour d'elle, l'Oracle laissa une lumière jaune briller, depuis tout son corps. De quoi attirer l'attention, y compris de la déesse des mers, qui se détourna alors lentement de sa précédente victime. Un tas de de particules, ressemblant presque à la lueur émise par des lucioles, s'approchèrent pourtant de Noctis.

Celui-ci élargit doucement son regard, en ressentant une chaleur familière et douce panser ses plaies. Même sa fatigue s'évaporait progressivement. À contrario, Luna semblait perdre de l'énergie, en éprouvant davantage de difficultés à respirer.

« — Léviathan ! S'exclama-t-elle pourtant. Je suis Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle de la Prophétie ! Tu dois m'écouter !

— _Vulgaire humaine ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Les humains sont inférieurs à moi, je suis une déesse toute-puissante ! »_

En guise de représailles, suite à ces paroles jugées outrancières, la déesse des mers frappa un grand coup queue sur l'eau, provoquant irrémédiablement une vague haute de plusieurs mètres, menaçant d'engloutir Lunafreya sur l'heure.

« — LUNA ! »

Quelque peu requinqué, mais encore trop loin du secteur où se tenait l'Oracle, Noctis ne pouvait que constater l'ampleur du désastre. Lunafreya ne semblait pourtant pas paniquée pour autant : mieux, la jeune femme se saisit alors du trident, qu'elle plaça en face d'elle. Résultat, une grande colonne lumineuse s'éleva dans les environs, coupant la menaçante vague en deux, et permettant ainsi à l'Oracle de s'en sortir presque indemne. Parce que visiblement, ces derniers efforts demandés lui pompaient énormément d'énergie. Malgré tout, il lui fallait conserver une dignité, y compris face à la redoutable déesse des mers.

« — En tant que déesse … tu dois faire preuve de sagesse, Léviathan ! Tu fais partie des Six, pour l'équilibre de ce monde, pas pour sa destruction !

— _Silence ! Une déesse n'a pas de leçon à recevoir par une quelconque créature inférieure ! »_

La furie de l'Hydréenne semblait toutefois moins grande. Au moins Luna a-t-elle été capable de renouer un semblant de contact. Quelque peu confus quant aux actions qu'il devait entreprendre, Noctis écarquilla doucement les yeux dès lors qu'il aperçut, au loin, un autre vaisseau du Niflheim prêt à faire feu.

« — Pas question ! »

Revoir cette divinité sombrer dans sa folie destructrice ne l'intéressait que moyennement. D'un Assaut Éclipse à l'énergie retrouvée, le jeune Prince parvint jusqu'à destination.

Plus bas, Luna s'employait au maximum pour ne pas céder. Parce que son corps tout entier penchait dangereusement vers cette direction. Mais s'écrouler devant Léviathan ne ferait alors que confirmer la suprématie de cette dernière, sur toute chose. Et hors de question de laisser un tel scénario se produire ! D'un œil discret, la jeune femme parvint à voir que Noctis se donnait également bien du mal derrière, pour détruire les derniers restes de la flotte du Niflheim.

« — _Je vais te dévorer, misérable insecte._ Siffla de nouveau l'Hydréenne, en ouvrant grand la mâchoire.

— Tu dois assumer ton rang, Léviathan ! Clama son interlocutrice. Alors … tu dois permettre à l'élu de ramener la Lumière !

— _Aucun humain ne le peut ! Vous êtes tous indignes !_ »

Poussant un nouveau grognement, l'Hydréenne fusa droit vers sa petite proie, qu'elle chercha littéralement à gober. L'intéressée leva de nouveau son trident.

« — Les dieux ne doivent pas rejeter les humains ! N'as-tu rien donc rien retenu du passé ? La Grande Guerre Astrale a plongé le monde dans le chaos ! Souhaites-tu revivre de tels événements ?! »

Et de la même façon que précédemment, une forte dose de lumière jaune en réchappa, repoussant directement la divinité, qui émit de nouveau un grognement particulièrement important. Visiblement mécontente, mais plutôt calme si l'on prenait sa furie précédente comme référentiel, Léviathan poussa de nouveaux grognements, secouant la tête et faisant trembler pratiquement tous les environs.

À ce moment précis, Noctis Lucis Caelum arriva sur place, pour se poser non loin de l'Oracle, affaiblie.

« — Luna ! Tiens bon ! S'esclaffa-t-il, en venant à ses côtés.

— Je vais bien. Soupira cette dernière. Écoute … même si Léviathan est encore en colère … j'ai réussi à établir un contact.

— Sérieusement ? Je pige pas un mot à ce qu'elle raconte … »

La principale concernée approcha de nouveau, tandis que la pluie continuait de s'abattre furieusement. Aux alentours, le spectacle apocalyptique continuait, entre trombes marines et déluge, Altissia ressemblait à une zone devenue presque prophétique.

« — _Très bien !_ Souffla la déesse. _Faisons donc l'Épreuve ! Que cette larve qui prétend pouvoir disposer de mon pouvoir approche ! S'il échoue, votre monde ne connaîtra alors que l'ampleur de ma rage !_

— Prince Noctis … Murmura Lunafreya. La véritable épreuve va commencer … si tu parviens à la vaincre … Léviathan offrira sa grâce. Et si …

— Pas besoin de me dire ce qu'il va se passer, si j'échoue. Rétorqua lentement Noctis, en hochant positivement la tête. »

L'Oracle ferma vivement les paupières.

« — Je te soutiendrai du mieux possible.

— Merci.

— N'hésite pas à la blesser assez lourdement, si tu peux … les divinités se soignent entièrement en regagnant le Monde Astral …

— Entendu. Marmonna son interlocuteur. Fais attention à toi, Luna. »

Se raclant la gorge, le Prince du Lucis s'approcha encore. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'Hydréenne lui portait un regard particulièrement terrifiant. Symbole même d'un pouvoir de destruction sans commune mesure. Mais ce pouvoir, Noctis le connaissait déjà. Et il s'avérait bien tard, maintenant, pour être pris par de telles sensations. Levant de nouveau son arme, une lourde épée à deux mains, le jeune homme se préparait à une énième bataille.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Hydrean's Wrath]

Un saut. Droit vers la redoutable Hydréenne, et sans once de peur superflue. L'intéressée frappa à l'aide de son immense queue. D'un nouvel Assaut Éclipse, le Prince s'échappa sur la droite, avant de prendre appui sur la façade d'un bâtiment. Et de foncer une nouvelle fois à l'assaut. Son coup d'épée ne fit toutefois que de bien maigres dégâts. La déesse réagit bien vite, et décida de foncer dans sa direction, pour lui infliger un violent coup de tête. Devant ce péril immédiat, Noctis réussit à s'en sortir in-extremis, mais fut alors bien secoué par tous les remous. Il heurta d'ailleurs un rocher, dans l'eau, et grimaça sérieusement de douleur.

De façon toute aussi périlleuse, les serpents aquatiques proliféraient maintenant. Retrouvant vite ses esprits, le jeune Prince sortit et évita du mieux possible tous ces impacts.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui infliger plus de dégâts. Mais lequel ? Son arme la plus puissante ne suffisait même pas à lui causer de véritables blessures. Noctis fit de nouveau appel au Glaive du Sage, lançant ensuite un Assaut Éclipse pour gagner en hauteur. Un second consécutif, pour éviter un choc immédiat avec d'autres serpents. Mais celui-ci servait également à lancer une véritable contre-offensive, ciblant directement la tête de Léviathan. Et pourquoi pas un point plus sensible : son œil ! Avec toute son énergie, il s'abattit.

Un hurlement particulièrement édifiant s'en suivit, puisque Noctis venait d'obtenir gain de cause. Dans un fracas plutôt macabre, l'œil de la déesse fut transpercé, d'un coup net. De quoi raviver une fureur qui ne l'avait de toute façon que partiellement quittée jusqu'à présent.

« — _MISÉRABLE HUMAIN ! »_

Désirant prendre un petit peu ses distances, compte-tenu de la situation particulièrement difficile qui s'annonçait, le Lucisien sauta de nouveau. Cependant, Noctis remarqua bien vite un détail qui n'en devenait plus un, au fil des secondes : une forte attraction l'emmenait tout droit au cœur d'une trombe. Plus bas, Lunafreya élargit vivement un regard, recoloré par la crainte.

Au fur et à mesure que la rage de l'Hydréenne augmentait, l'ancien Joyau d'Accordo plongeait sous les flots. L'Oracle fut ainsi forcé de remonter, au-dessus de l'autel, pour ne pas finir sous les eaux. Mais bientôt, la mer engloutirait ce secteur tout entier, à n'en pas douter.

À distance encore respectable, l'embarcation de la population continuait, et de façon particulièrement laborieuse. Les yeux rivés sur cet horizon teinté de destruction, Cor Leonis affichait une mine aussi sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Coordonnant efficacement les actes des troupes Lucisiennes présentes sur place, le maréchal fut toutefois tiré de son silence par l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon qu'il connaissait plutôt, à savoir Prompto Argentum.

« — M-Maréchal ! S'enquit l'intéressé. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai placé Dame Stella avec d'autres survivants, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se sente très bien.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Le navire qui la raccompagnera ira directement au Cap Caem. J'ai déjà demandé aux troupes de récupérer toutes ses affaires dans l'hôtel Leville peu après le réveil de l'Hydréenne, pour ce coup. Entretemps, elle sera prise en charge par des soldats compétents.

— Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? J'ai bien peur que Noct' perde contre la déesse des mers … est-ce que je peux aller aider ?

— Non, ne fais rien d'inutile. En revanche, je ne vois toujours pas le roi. Je ne peux pas quitter cette zone, alors occupe-toi de le retrouver au plus vite. Si jamais tu vois que les choses dégénèrent, reviens ici en vitesse.

— Mais, et si jamais je ne retrouve pas le roi ?

— Alors tu reviens avant de perdre bêtement ta vie.

— Mais je …

— Exécution. Chaque seconde est précieuse. »

Avec l'urgence de la situation, effectivement, perdre inutilement des secondes reviendrait à faillir. Mettant de côté tous ses doutes et toutes ses questions, Prompto hocha la tête, avant d'accourir côté opposé, là même où le chaos régnait. Et tout le monde ne pouvait pas recevoir de missions directes de Cor Leonis en personne.

Et il fallait se dépêcher.

Cor l'observa s'éloigner, de son air toujours aussi grave.

« — La situation est pire que vous ne l'imaginiez, mon roi … »

De retour sur le dangereux champ de bataille, Noctis Lucis Caelum se retrouvait _vraiment_ en très mauvaise posture. Il sentait son corps complètement compressé et le Prince n'y voyait plus clair du tout.

« — Prince Noctis ! »

Puisant dans ses ressources, Lunafreya souleva son trident, pour projeter un rayon jaune, caractéristique de son pouvoir. Cela dit, et la jeune femme s'en rendait amèrement compte, celui-ci s'avéra moins puissant que les précédents. Pire encore, un certain malaise s'empara d'elle, l'Oracle toussotant assez sévèrement par la suite.

Malgré tout, le rayon fut suffisamment puissant pour permettre la libération du Prince, qui chuta toutefois lourdement dans l'eau, sa conscience naviguant dans des eaux désormais bien troubles. Le contact de sa peau contre l'eau glacée fit toutefois office d'électrochoc, lui permettant de se réveiller.

Il refusait d'abandonner. Oui, il voulait continuer. Mais toutes ces belles pensées, ces beaux projets chevaleresques de combattre sans peur une divinité … heurtaient bien l'obstacle de la réalité. Entre Léviathan et lui, un gouffre si profond qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Quand bien même avait-il employé plus d'énergie que jamais …

Faiblement, son regard lifta, pour arriver directement sur Luna. Agenouillée et haletante, celle-ci l'incitait pourtant à poursuivre. Croyait-elle sérieusement en ses chances de victoire ?

« — Désolé … Luna … je suis trop faible …

— Prince … Noctis … »

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas chuter de cette façon. Malgré toute la souffrance endurée, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser disparaître. Mais … comment pouvait-elle lui apporter une quelconque aide, dès à présent ? À bout de forces, Luna n'arriverait probablement pas à le soigner à longue distance. Et au vu des dégâts reçus dans cet océan de rage, Noctis ne pouvait plus réellement combattre.

« — Je …

— Tu peux encore lui venir en aide. »

Une voix plutôt familière. Quelque peu surprise, Lunafreya cligna des yeux, avant de ressentir une main froide se poser sur son épaule. Inexorablement, la blonde tourna doucement la tête.

« — G-Gentiana ?! Qu'est-ce que …

— Le pouvoir du roi élu seul ne peut suffire. Il est encore bien immature. Mais de la même façon que les Ténèbres seront chassées, elles ne pourront l'être qu'avec une étroite collaboration. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Cosmogony]

La « _messagère divine_ » arrivait toujours avec des entrées pour le moins édifiantes. Toujours vêtue de sa tenue oscillant entre l'ombre et la lumière, la belle femme conservait également ses yeux fermés.

« — Tu n'as pas encore employé tous les pouvoirs de l'Oracle, Lunafreya. Murmura-t-elle doucement, en offrant justement un regard qui se voulait rassurant. »

L'apparition soudaine de cette femme attira également l'attention de Léviathan, qui s'approchait d'ailleurs dangereusement. Noctis également, observait faiblement la scène, avec une incompréhension notable. Une incompréhension qui vola en fumée, dès lors que le son désagréable que constituait la voix de l'Hydréenne, résonna encore dans les environs.

« — _Toi ! Tu prends le parti des humains ?! »_

Un souffle de colère. Mais Gentiana n'y répondit pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne daigna pas réellement porter son attention vers la déesse des mers, mais plutôt sur l'Oracle en plein doute.

« — Que dois-je faire, Gentiana ? Je ne peux pas laisser le Prince mourir … !

— Puise encore. Écoute donc les voix qui sommeillent dans les Ténèbres. Ce sont elles qui guideront l'Oracle, la Prêtresse et le Roi élu. »

Aller encore plus loin dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs ? Luna se racla doucement la gorge. Même si elle ne connaissait que trop bien le destin qui l'attendait, la jeune femme le craignait toujours autant. Que l'on soit originaire de Tenebrae, du Lucis ou d'un quelconque autre lieu, la peur revêtait toujours du même habit.

Elle sentit toutefois la main étonnamment douce de sa « gardienne », sur sa joue. Gentiana n'ajouta d'ailleurs plus un seul mot. Elle se contenta de poser sur elle un regard aussi bienveillant que rassurant. Avant de marcher droit vers l'Hydréenne, et la vague lancée dans sa direction.

« — Jadis, la Guerre Astrale a plongé le monde entier dans un chaos sans précédent.

— _Disparais donc avec eux !_

— Gentiana !

— Mais aujourd'hui, les Hommes sont capables de l'éviter. »

La vague lancée s'écrasa assez violemment. Secouée par un tel choc, Lunafreya recula assez nettement, jusqu'à en perdre équilibre. Une fois redressée, elle remarqua immédiatement une grande présence de glace dans les environs : la vague lancée par Léviathan venait d'être congelée, par les soins de la messagère divine. De quoi arracher un nouveau vent de colère chez l'Hydréenne.

« — _Pauvre idiote ! Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu fais ?_

— Hydréenne. L'heure approche.

— _Ne prononce plus rien ! Disparais donc avec ceux que tu aimes tant ! »_

Une vague, plus puissante encore que la précédente.

« — Lunafreya. Si les Hommes sont capables de changer le destin, accepterais-tu d'éviter un nouvel avenir sombre ?

— Gentiana …

— Nous connaissons toutes les deux la réponse. »

Un tremblement, plus impressionnant encore. Cette fois-ci, Luna fut projetée à l'arrière, encore bien secouée. Précipitamment, l'Oracle finit par se relever. Sur cette partie de l'autel, plus aucune trace de son amie. La blonde se racla légèrement la gorge.

 _Gentiana ne peut pas avoir été tuée. Pas de cette façon._

Remettant ainsi de l'ordre dans ses pensées, l'Oracle parvint ainsi à retrouver un chemin plus raisonnable. Une simple rencontre avec Gentiana suffisait. Elle suffisait pour lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Plissant son regard bleuté, Lunafreya se redressa, son trident placé fièrement à ses côtés.

« — Je ne dois pas trembler devant cette situation … Murmura-t-elle. Peu importe ce qui doit m'en coûter … »

Une nouvelle lumière. Comme des particules pures et lumineuses, qui montaient jusqu'aux cieux. Léviathan pencha alors légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe d'une incompréhension manifeste. L'Oracle vacilla. Sans tomber, cela dit.

« — Prince Noctis … un destin tellement plus grand t'attend … j'en suis désolée … mais si tu es réellement le futur roi élu … »

Une colonne encore plus grande, qui illumina les cieux.

« — … Alors il te faut un pouvoir digne de ton statut … ! »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	19. Le pouvoir du roi élu

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** **On arrive à la fin de la bataille d'Altissia ! Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Titan**

 **Caractère :** Dieu réputé pour être imprévisible.

 **Aime :** Inconnu.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Titan commande au pouvoir de la Terre.

[Yoko Shimomura — Disquiet]

Noctis élargit son regard. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait plus grand-chose non plus. Son regard se perdait, à tel point qu'il distinguait d'étranges formes, dans tous les environs. Comme si ce monde, dans lequel tous avaient pris la bonne habitude de vivre.

L'espace d'un instant, il voyait un monde plus sombre. Un monde, où Léviathan ne se déchainait pas. Un monde dans lequel il ne voyait rien, sinon une infinité d'obscurité. Des ombres, comme une fumée qui se répandait, ornaient un paysage aussi monotone que lugubre. Il ne s'agissait même plus des ruines d'Altissia. Cet endroit ressemblait …

… Aux ruines même du monde … ?

Le Prince ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourtant, il apercevait une ombre. Une ombre qui marchait doucement dans sa direction. Et inexplicablement, son cœur s'emballa, frappé par une peur primaire.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?!_

Une phrase qu'il aimerait hurler. Mais il n'en fut aucunement capable. Comme si sa gorge s'en trouvait comprimée. Cette ombre effrayante, impossible à dévisager, s'approchait un peu trop dangereusement. Mais lorsque sa main fut levée, une toute autre sensation s'empara du Lucisien.

Ce rayon, empli d'une douce chaleur, pénétra son être tout entier. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne aucunement la raison d'un pareil prodige, Noctis se retrouvait de nouveau ici, dans une Altissia complètement ravagée. Mais dans le monde qu'il connaissait. Et par-dessus tout, il ressentait une énergie nouvelle, symbolisée par cette lumière jaune. Une lumière qui fit littéralement léviter son corps.

Lorsque le regard de Noctis croisa celui de Lunafreya, le jeune homme comprit que cette dernière avait sûrement eu un grand rôle à jouer, dans ce gain soudain de pouvoir. Plus encore : onze autres faisceaux lumineux chutaient depuis les cieux obscurs, pour frapper directement le Prince du Lucis. Luna leva faiblement son trident, qui disparut également, dans ce flux de lumière.

Et ainsi, une autre forme de lumière gagna les environs. Bleutée, elle entoura surtout un nombre d'armes impressionnant, tournoyant continuellement autour du jeune Prince, dont les yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur rouge.

 **Chapitre 19 :** **Le pouvoir du roi élu**

[Yoko Shimomura — Apocalypsis Aquarius]

Flottant littéralement dans les airs, Noctis leva sa main droite. Immédiatement, les nombreuses armes mystérieusement apparues fusèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Mieux encore, Léviathan fut sérieusement secouée, touchée à la tête, dans un nouveau râle de douleur. Loin de s'en contenter, le Prince du Lucis déploya une nouvelle volée de ses puissantes lames, qui découpèrent littéralement une des gigantesques nageoires latérales de l'Hydréenne, dont le hurlement mêlait alors rage à douleur.

« — _Misérable ! »_

Désireuse de faire respecter son statut de divinité toute-puissante, Léviathan ne comptait pas courber l'échine plus longtemps. Quelque peu secouée et sonnée par un tel revirement de situation, elle plongea directement dans l'eau. Non seulement pour lui permettre de souffler, mais également pour prendre l'élan nécessaire à sa nouvelle offensive : en sortant, Léviathan comptait tout d'abord heurter sérieusement le Prince. Mais sa spectaculaire apparition provoqua également l'arrivée de nombreux serpents aquatiques, qui déferlèrent alors vers Noctis. L'intéressé ne bougea toutefois qu'au dernier moment, disparaissant en même temps que ses nombreuses armes fusèrent dans les environs. Et ce, à une vitesse encore plus élevée que lors d'un Assaut Éclipse normal. De quoi éviter l'immense mâchoire de Léviathan, tout comme ses projectiles. Pour continuer sur sa lancée, le Prince frappa, encore. Ses lames firent une nouvelle fois bien des dégâts.

« — L'Arsenal Fantôme Complet ... Tu as réussi à l'atteindre … »

Non loin de cette démonstration étonnante de pouvoir, une nouvelle ombre s'immisçait progressivement. Placée en hauteur, elle disposait alors d'une vue parfaite sur le champ de bataille.

Noctis, lui, continuait d'attaquer. Évitant avec une dextérité impressionnante toutes les colonnes d'eau invoquées par Léviathan, le Prince lança de nouvelles attaques frontales, cette fois. Touchée par ces multiples lames, qui accompagnaient le moindre coup de cet ennuyeux humain, la déesse des mers poussa un nouveau grognement. En guise de représailles, elle invoqua de nouvelles trombes marines, destinées non seulement à freiner les mouvements incessants du Prince, mais également à le faire souffrir à l'intérieur. Une tentative qui ne réussit toutefois pas : de nouveaux Assauts Éclipses permirent au jeune homme de s'extirper. Et le voilà lancé droit vers la déesse, en tenant le Trident de Lunafreya dans sa main droite.

Sans aucune retenue, il planta directement le deuxième œil de la divinité, qui poussa un nouveau râle de douleur extrême. Lorsque le Prince recula, un simple mouvement de bras suffit pour déclencher un déluge d'épées, de quoi arracher de nouveaux dégâts supplémentaires à la déesse des mers. Pour la première fois, elle chuta lourdement dans l'eau, provoquant un incroyable remous dans les environs. Difficile, toutefois, de se prononcer clairement sur son sort. Noctis aimerait affirmer que la bataille était achevée, mais l'eau semblait de nouveau être le point d'entrer en ébullition, comme si un volcan menaçait d'exploser.

Sans prévenir aucunement, et après un hurlement plus terrifiant encore que les précédents. Le Prince plissa doucement ses yeux : Léviathan ne voyait plus. Mais elle semblait encore pouvoir sentir sa présence, si bien que son offensive s'avéra étonnamment précise. Si Noctis n'avait pas réussi à s'extirper assez rapidement via ses Assauts Éclipses. Il réagit alors promptement, en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de ses armes, qui atteignirent encore leur cible … sans pour autant arrêter la charge de l'Hydréenne ?

Faisant pratiquement fi de la douleur rencontrée jusqu'à présent, Léviathan fonçait encore, changeant de trajectoire pour chercher à atteindre le puissant Lucisien. Ce dernier disparut une nouvelle fois, échappant in-extremis à l'assaut de son ennemie. Du moins, au coup direct : parce que de nombreuses colonnes aquatiques explosèrent, heurtant directement Noctis et le secouant assez brutalement. Pourtant, malgré la douleur rencontrée, le jeune homme réussit à se ressaisir, toujours entouré de cette lueur bleutée.

Le voilà encore lancé, ensuite, pour frapper cette fois-ci avec une très grande et imposante épée. Aveuglée par cet handicap temporaire, Léviathan ne parvenait pas à suivre distinctement les nombreux changements de rythme opérés par les Assauts Éclipses. De quoi renforcer les blessures qui s'agglutinaient progressivement sur son corps. Cependant, son instinct lui intimait des réactions, parfois bien dangereuses.

« — Elle … utilise la douleur … comme point de repère … ? »

Allongée sur le flanc, Lunafreya forçait au maximum pour ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience, elle ne pouvait réprimer cette once de passion qui brûlait dans ses iris, en voyant le nouveau pouvoir du Prince Noctis. Un autre bruit finit toutefois par attirer son attention. Comme des pas, dans son dos.

« — Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus très en état … »

Toujours éloigné de ces considérations et entièrement focalisé sur son combat, Noctis rappela un nouveau tourbillon d'épées, qui heurtèrent toutes le crâne pourtant solide de l'Hydréenne. Encore secouée par ce geste, l'intéressée offrit un nouveau hurlement, ainsi qu'un coup de queue. Assez rapide pour esquiver cette dernière, Noctis tomba toutefois nez-à-nez avec un coup de tête immédiat de la redoutable déesse. Un véritable cercle d'épées se forma, devant lui, offrant les esquisses d'une bonne barrière. Le Prince s'équipa lui-même d'un bouclier aux allures solides. Ceci fait, Noctis recula donc assez nettement, suite au choc. Mais sans lui arracher un nombre si conséquent de dégâts.

Ne se contentant toujours pas d'un tel résultat, l'Hydréenne laissa une nouvelle furie s'emparer d'elle, frappant la surface meurtrie de l'eau par le biais de sa queue. Toujours dans le but d'atteindre sa cible et un peu tout ce qui l'entourait, Léviathan laissa ainsi s'élever encore bien des colonnes d'eau. Ceci fait, la déesse replongea sous l'eau, évitant dès lors quelques lames lancées par un Noctis, toujours aux aguets et ayant vraisemblablement échappé aux derniers coups. Il disparut une nouvelle fois rapidement, évitant alors exactement la même attaque effectuée par Léviathan.

« — Un tel pouvoir, capable de faire trembler les dieux … attire forcément la convoitise … »

La déesse balaya littéralement tous les environs de sa rage, sans réellement atteindre sa cible. Dans un état presque second, le jeune Prince arriva directement face à elle, avant de lever sa main droite. Résultat, un véritable tourbillon des treize armes, heurtant simultanément la divinité, sérieusement secouée et manquant de chuter à la renverse. Léviathan secoua finalement la tête, avant de regagner son équilibre. D'un mouvement rapide, la déesse provoqua un déluge encore plus grand, et des trombes un petit peu partout. De quoi sérieusement mettre à mal les restes d'Altissia. Léviathan frappa de nouveau, cherchant à dévorer le Prince, sans succès. Gagnant encore quelques mètres au-dessus de sa cible, l'intéressé déclencha une nouvelle vague de son Arsenal Fantôme. Violemment touchée, Léviathan fut repoussée vers les eaux, tandis que Noctis se posa sur son dos. Tenant une belle épée argentée dans la main, il frappa encore avec violence, arrachant un nouveau hurlement de douleur à sa cible.

Cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas laisser la déesse des mers reprendre ses esprits : ses armes furent tirées à toute allure, mais pour bloquer la route. Objectif ? Empêcher Léviathan de replonger, et préparer une énième offensive. Ce mouvement s'avéra plutôt réussi, l'Hydréenne étant encore bien secouée, mais toujours prête à en découdre malgré tout. Noctis disparut alors à vive allure, cherchant encore une fois à l'avoir vers sa tête. Cet immense corps pouvait subir un nombre impressionnant de dégâts, alors mieux valait s'en prendre aux zones les plus démunies.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Hydrean's Wrath]

Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'y aventura, il nota un changement dans les environs. Toute l'eau présente dans les environs commençait à tournoyer, autour des deux adversaires. Léviathan s'apprêtait à déclencher un autre pouvoir, visiblement. Quelques secondes suffirent d'ailleurs pour que Noctis comprenne.

« — _Tu as assez insulté la divinité que je suis !_ Siffla l'Hydréenne, en se redressant de tout son long. »

Ce simple geste provoqua des remous dans l'atmosphère, Noctis étant bien forcé de reculer sur le coup, pour ne pas subir un violent coup de tête. Léviathan tournoya sur elle-même, provoquant la levée de toutes les eaux. Résultat, elle et son ennemi, se trouvaient maintenant au cœur d'une incroyable trombe géante, dont l'eau menaçait de tout compresser à l'intérieur.

À distance bien respectable, Gladiolus Amicitia et Ignis Scientia se statufièrent au passage. Ils ne se trouvaient pas exactement sur l'autel de l'Hydréenne, mais pouvaient clairement y distinguer cet amas d'eau absolument colossal.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! S'esclaffa le plus robuste des deux.

— Bon sang. Tonna Ignis. On n'a plus de temps à perdre, Gladio !

— Ouais ! Allons-y ! »

Même constat pour Prompto, situé encore plus en arrière. La peur au ventre, le petit blond continua sa course effrénée.

Sur l'autel de l'Hydréenne, Lunafreya se retourna faiblement. Avec une énergie toute aussi restreinte, elle élargit son regard, devant la personne nouvellement venue.

« — R… Roi Régis … ? »

Couvert de multiples plaies, le Roi du Lucis se tenait péniblement debout, à l'aide d'un vieux bout de métal, ramassé au passage. Luna ne le reconnaissait d'ailleurs presque pas, tant son visage semblait marqué par la souffrance, aussi physique qu'intérieur.

« — Pardonne-moi, Lunafreya … tu as encore dû subir de bien lourdes souffrances … tout comme mon fils. Et … je mentirai en affirmant que c'est terminé … Cependant … j'ai encore … des choses à te demander … »

Sur le champ de bataille, Noctis ne se doutait aucunement des événements résultant dans son dos. Et pour cause, cette immense forteresse aquatique ne lui laissait pas la moindre visibilité sur l'extérieur. Plissant doucement son regard toujours rougeoyant, le Prince du Lucis lança ses nombreuses lames … qui furent alors sérieusement freinées par l'incroyable quantité d'eau déversée et entourant désormais constamment Léviathan. La déesse des mers, loin d'en avoir terminé, poussa un nouvel hurlement, qui sonna comme le signal. Le signal pour toute cette eau, de se renfermer sur le Lucisien.

Serrant les dents devant une douleur semblable à aucune autre, Noctis Lucis Caelum ne voyait tout simplement plus rien. Paralysé et compressé comme jamais, le Prince ne parvenait même plus à lancer ses Armes Fantômes à l'attaque.

« — Lunafreya … »

Régis s'abaissa doucement, pour permettre à la jeune femme de le voir avec plus de clarté. Lentement, le roi lui montra l'anneau des Lucii, provoquant une vague incompréhension chez l'Oracle.

« — Je vais l'utiliser une dernière fois. Murmura-t-il. Après quoi … je te le remettrai.

— Que … que comptez-vous faire … ?

— Je vais agir … en tant que père. Je vais … sauver mon fils. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus Ultima]

Faiblement, le vieil homme s'avança et leva sa main droite, là où siégeait confortablement l'anneau depuis des décennies. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

« — J'ai toujours … voulu un futur … un futur où tu pourrais vivre en paix. J'ai échoué … mon fils. Mais toi … tu réussiras à construire cet avenir. »

Une nouvelle lueur bleutée. Entourant le corps entier de Régis, cette lueur gagnait en intensité, pour se répandre un peu dans tous les environs. Une magie antique, qui attira d'ailleurs l'attention de la déesse des mers, qui relâcha légèrement la pression sur un Prince toujours complètement secoué.

« — Donnez-moi l'énergie nécessaire … une dernière fois … »

Cette même lumière bleutée se forma progressivement, autour même de son fils, formant alors un bouclier, contre cette eau meurtrière.

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé accomplir, en tant que père. Mais toutes les voies empruntées jusqu'à présent ne m'ont pas permis de le faire. Je suis désolé, mon fils. Tu ne méritais pas de subir une telle existence._

 _J'aurai voulu t'en préserver. J'aurai aimé que l'on passe davantage de temps ensemble. Que l'on puisse agir comme une famille normale. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te ramener à l'école, te raconter des histoires plaisantes, que l'on s'amuse ensemble en sortant par un temps clair._

 _Mais jamais nous n'en avons eu l'opportunité._

 _Au lieu de cela, tu as grandi avec l'éternelle perspective de me succéder. J'ai encore bien des choses à te dire, Noctis …_

 _Mais je crains hélas … que je ne saurai réellement en trouver les mots._

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Noctis Lucis Caelum ne chercha pas exactement à comprendre comment est-ce que ce bouclier venait de se former. Il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait. Une seule pensée occupait alors son esprit : vaincre cette déesse. Et profitant de cet instant où Léviathan ne semblait plus totalement focalisée sur lui, le Prince fit réapparaître tout son Arsenal Fantôme. D'un coup, il bondit, traversant l'eau en faisant fi de la douleur engendrée.

Les lames frappèrent dans une furie incontrôlée la divinité. Et à cet instant précis, la puissance de cette tempête déclina. Noctis continua alors sa route, en se saisissant du Trident de l'Oracle, visant cette fois-ci la gorge de l'Hydréenne. Autour de lui, toutes les armes accompagnaient un mouvement qui se voulait décisif. Léviathan ouvrit la mâchoire, en projetant ses nouveaux serpents aquatiques.

Le Prince fonça à travers, les découpant mais récupérant également quelques dégâts au passage.

« — _HUMAIN !_ »

Plus bas, Régis titubait. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, avant de se retourner tout aussi péniblement vers l'Oracle. Sans attendre, le vieil homme prit sa main froide, dans laquelle il déposa l'anneau des Lucii.

« — Lorsque tu le pourras. Remet-le lui. C'est ma dernière demande. »

Noctis se trouvait maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite : mais son avancée se retrouvait entravée, par plusieurs grands jets d'eau invoqués par l'Hydréenne. Celle-ci en profita également pour foncer à toute allure, droit sur sa proie, en ouvrant bien grand sa mâchoire remplie de dents acérées et gigantesques. Noctis élargit vivement son regard, en constatant la position difficile dans laquelle il risquait indéniablement de se retrouver.

L'élan de la déesse fut toutefois coupé.

Parce qu'un éclair blanc puissant, provenant des mains de Régis Lucis Caelum, finit par l'atteindre. Un moment idéal pour essayer d'en finir. Toutes les armes fusèrent à toute allure. Le Prince, qui ne réfléchissait visiblement plus réellement depuis un moment, se laissa simplement aller à ses pulsions. Et le voilà parti à toute allure. Sans pouvoir réagir, Léviathan se voyait frappée de toutes parts, secouée comme aucun humain n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Noctis, lui, finit par arriver et planter le Trident en plein milieu de sa tête, avec une violence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Propulsée vers l'arrière, la déesse chuta. Dans un fracas assourdissant, elle s'effondra dans les eaux froides d'Altissia, en provoquant une belle giclée d'eau, qui aspergea tous les environs.

« — Il … a réussi … sourit faiblement Lunafreya. »

Une joie de courte durée, cependant.

Flottant encore dans les airs, Noctis Lucis Caelum ne bougea plus. Doucement, l'éclat rougeoyant qui brillait à travers ses pupilles céda sa place, à une couleur nettement plus terne. Complètement vides, les yeux du Prince ne montraient d'ailleurs plus réellement un signe de vie. Et à son tour, il chuta, s'écrasant alors bien dans l'eau froide.

« — Prince Noctis … ! »

Régis, lui, arriva péniblement. Une lumière, émanant d'abord de son fils, revint alors vers lui : une épée. La sienne. Voilà justement de quoi l'aider. Puisant au fond de ses ressources bien limitées, il déclencha un Assaut Éclipse. Lorsque son corps flétri entra en contact de l'eau glacée, Régis grimaça. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

« — Tu feras le bonheur de millions de personnes … mon fils … ! »

Il attrapa son fils inconscient par les épaules, avant de lever difficilement son sabre, pour essayer de relancer son Assaut Éclipse. Il y parvint, mais sur des distances plus réduites. Ses efforts répétés lui coûtèrent encore bien des forces. Sous les yeux presque désespérés de Lunafreya, il arriva pourtant jusqu'à la berge.

« — Ce n'est … plus de mon âge … tout ça … »

Complètement épuisé, le roi réussit à déposer son fils inconscient, ainsi qu'à grimper lui-même.

« — Tu as survécu … sourit-il faiblement. »

 _Enfin … une sensation de devoir accompli …_

« — Roi … Roi Régis … ! »

Lunafreya rampa faiblement, dans leur direction. Heureuse, face à un dénouement plus incertain que jamais, quelques secondes auparavant, l'Oracle ne pouvait qu'exprimer son soulagement. La pluie, elle, ne tombait plus. Comme la clarté chaleureuse de l'aube, succédant à une nuit horrifique.

« — Je vais vous soigner … ! Tous les deux … !

— Oho. On dirait que l'Hydréenne a été vaincue dans le rituel. Ce qui signifie que sa grâce s'en est allée auprès de lui ? »

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn II]

Un vaisseau du Niflheim. Régis plissa légèrement les yeux. Lunafreya, elle, les élargit. Ils n'eurent même pas le luxe de ressentir la joie d'une victoire, que voici les ombres désagréables de ces deux annonciateurs de désastre. Un même sourire narquois greffé sur le visage, Ardyn Izunia et Iedolas Aldercapt s'avancèrent doucement.

« — Eh bien, vous avez encore de l'énergie à revendre pour un si vieil homme. Sourit largement le Chancelier. Je vous tire mon chapeau. Au sens littéral du terme. »

Régis ne trouvait pas la force de se relever. Comme tous les autres, dans les environs.

« — Mais bon, coupa lentement Iedolas, d'un air plus sombre. Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas, roi du Lucis ? »

Sa voix et le regard qu'il portait semblaient sans équivoque.

« — Le Niflheim a remporté cette bataille. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	20. Le rêve volé

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Ifrit**

 **Caractère :** Dieu réputé pour son pouvoir de destruction.

 **Aime :** Inconnu.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Ifrit commande aux flammes.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Niflheim Empire]

« — Quelle désagréable sensation, n'est-ce pas, roi du Lucis ? Sentir que tous les efforts fournis n'aboutissent à rien du tout. Je comprends. J'ai moi-même vécu bien des choses similaires. »

Iedolas Aldercapt savourait le moment. Certes, l'Hydréenne n'avait pas été « tuée » par l'Empire, mais le rendez-vous était déjà pris à plus tard. Régis, lui, leva simplement les yeux. D'autres vaisseaux approchaient encore ? Alors Iedolas n'avait pas mobilisé toutes ses troupes pour le combat contre Léviathan ? Des soldats du Niflheim apparurent effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, pour sécuriser les environs.

« — Vos troupes ont admirablement permis à la population d'Altissia de s'en sortir, je vous en félicite. Vous gagnez sur ce point.

— Que … voulez-vous … en réalité … ?

— Hmpf. Il semblerait que les paroles prononcées plus tôt ne soient toujours pas rentrées dans vos oreilles : un monde sans dieux, voilà ce que je désire. Et j'éliminerai tous ceux qui s'opposent à moi, dans ce but. À commencer par vous. »

Tandis que Régis maudissait encore cet être abject, Ardyn Izunia se déroba quelque peu, pour venir aux côtés de la Princesse de Tenebrae. Allongée faiblement sur le sol, Lunafreya leva son regard vers cet homme si singulier.

« — Voyons, ce n'est pas une posture digne d'une Princesse. Murmura-t-il, en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. »

Devant le manque de réaction suscité chez son interlocutrice, Ardyn arqua simplement un sourcil, avant de lui lever doucement le menton.

« — C'est un regard bien fougueux, qui se cache derrière ces yeux. Sourit-il de plus belle. Mais dites-moi, Dame Lunafreya … que cachez-vous ici … ? »

Forçant la jeune femme à ouvrir la paume d'une main bien refroidie, Ardyn élargit doucement son regard.

« — Je vois … voici donc un objet bien intéressant. »

L'anneau des Lucii. Lunafreya ne comprenait pas exactement pour quelle raison, mais la lueur de malveillance qu'elle percevait chez cet homme changea alors doucement. Quelque chose d'autre brillait désormais derrière ces pupilles perfides. Le léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, en revanche, ne l'étonna aucunement. Il s'en empara, à la seconde suivante.

« — Ardyn. Tonna alors la voix de l'Empereur.

— Votre Majesté ? Rétorqua l'intéressé, en se redressant.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait la laisser vivre. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas aussi négligeant que mon style vestimentaire pourrait le suggérer.

— Bien. Sourit de plus belle Iedolas. Débarrassons-nous donc des personnes inutiles, et repartons pour Zegnautus.

— Que faisons-nous d'eux ?

— Emmenons Dame Lunafreya. Murmura Iedolas. Les autres peuvent mourir. »

Le Chancelier haussa négligemment les épaules, dans son style habituel. Doucement, il s'approcha de la Princesse quasiment inerte, avant de la soulever. D'un signe de tête, il intima aux soldats, qui descendaient continuellement dans les environs, de la récupérer.

« — Arrêtez …

— Les suppliques d'un vieil homme aux portes de la mort ne changeront pas vos destins. Déclara Iedolas, en se dirigeant vers son vaisseau, en compagnie d'Ardyn et de ses sbires.

— STOP ! »

Les plus hauts gradés du Niflheim se stoppèrent effectivement. Dans leur direction, fusait actuellement un homme à l'allure particulièrement furieuse : Ravus Nox Fleuret.

 **Chapitre 20 :** **Le rêve volé**

« — Ravus … arrête … »

Il refusait.

Refusait de voir sous ses yeux, se dérouler ces tragédies qui secouaient sa famille depuis maintenant autant d'années. Soulevant son épée, Ravus enjamba les derniers mètres le séparant de toute cette horde d'ennemis.

« — Oh. Soupira Ardyn. Il semble que le Grand Commandant ne soit pas très satisfait de la tournure des événements. »

Un coup d'épée, parsemé d'éclats pourpres. Les soldats Magitek qui dressèrent alors une barrière entre leurs chefs et cet assaillant, furent bien secoués, projetés à droite et à gauche.

« — Ne posez pas un doigt sur elle ! Souffla-t-il, pris par un élan furieux.

— Hum. Désolant. Murmura Iedolas, en reprenant sa route. Fais donc ce que tu désires de lui, Ardyn. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

— Comme vous voulez. »

De nouveau, résonnèrent le son des tirs. Les soldats Magitek engagés ne se firent pas prier pour chercher à l'abattre. Mais le robuste guerrier avança avec rapidité, et découpa au passage sans problème un certain nombre d'entre eux. Ardyn bougea in-extremis pour ne pas être touché par l'une des balles, d'ailleurs.

« — Je te trouve déplacé de nous attaquer. Déclara-t-il, en maintenant son chapeau sur la tête. On aurait très bien pu la laisser mourir de ses blessures.

— Tu seras le premier à mourir, Ardyn ! »

S'étant efficacement frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui, Ravus empoigna solidement sa lame pour frapper. Ardyn réussit à s'en sortir, en esquivant avec dextérité le coup de son adversaire du jour.

« — Tu es un homme bien instable. Murmura le Chancelier, en esquissant un fin sourire. Es-tu bien certain de tes actions ?

— Je vais te massacrer ! »

La lueur de folie naissante derrière ses prunelles comblait son opposant d'une certaine joie. Ardyn fit apparaître une épée et s'en servit pour parer un coup puissant du natif de Tenebrae, quand bien même celui-ci s'avéra être particulièrement puissant.

« — Tu ne vois donc plus les choses clairement, Ravus Nox Fleuret. C'est dommage, mais tu es encore plus prisonnier que ne l'est ta sœur. »

Loin de s'en satisfaire, Ravus exerça une pression plus grande encore. Et voilà Ardyn repoussé à l'arrière, sans perdre cet insolent et insupportable sourire.

« — Je crois que l'on pourra trouver un petit terrain d'amusement, finalement. Murmura-t-il, tête légèrement baissée. »

Ardyn répliqua assez rapidement, sous les yeux quelque peu surpris du Nox Fleuret : une nuée de lames rougeoyantes s'abattit, droit dans sa direction. Habilement, l'homme au long manteau de cuir blanc réussit à en bloquer un certain nombre, tout en filant sur le côté gauche. Et il ne fallut alors que quelques secondes pour qu'il n'arrive vers son ennemi.

Malheureusement pour lui, son sabre se planta simplement dans le sol détrempé.

« — Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. Tu mérites ton titre de Grand Commandant, si l'on se fie à tes capacités au combat. »

De nouvelles lames.

Serrant les dents, Ravus fila de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, il sentait clairement une douleur sur sa jambe gauche. Mais pas de quoi faire vaciller sa détermination. Ardyn disparut toutefois encore à une vitesse impressionnante, pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire. Pivotant sur lui-même, l'intéressé adressa un nouveau coup d'épée puissant, qui secoua de nouveau l'air environnant.

« — Mais, malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas à la hauteur. »

Un coup échangé entre les deux hommes, déboucha sur un statuquo. Tout du moins, en apparence. Déjà sérieusement mis à contribution, les nerfs du Nox Fleuret semblaient être sur le point d'exploser.

[Yoko Shimomura — The Aggressors]

« — Dis-moi, Ravus, veux-tu que ta sœur souffre davantage ?

— Quoi ?!

— D'un claquement de doigt, je peux ordonner une petite séance de torture. Qui sait si elle en ressortira vivante.

— Tu n'oserais …

— Oh, tu souhaites tester ? »

Un simple regard, suivi d'un geste de la tête. Il suffit pourtant, pour placer Lunafreya dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable les soldats du Niflheim placèrent lames et canons proches de sa gorge, sous l'œil alarmé de son frère.

« — La question est alors : qu'est-ce qui se produira avant ? Ta lame, me saccageant, ou les hurlements de détresse de ta chère sœur ? »

L'art de manier les paroles aussi bien que les lames. Au vu des yeux hésitants qu'Ardyn voyait chez Ravus, il pouvait affirmer sans grande crainte, que ce round était dans sa poche. Le sourire, plus cruel qu'espiègle, se dessinait alors plus nettement sur ses lèvres. Le Nox Fleuret serra avec une intensité presque sauvage, son sabre. Mais pourtant, le voilà complètement désarmé. Désarmé face à ses priorités, manipulées d'une main de maître par cet homme détestable.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

— Premièrement, arrête donc de me mettre en danger avec ceci. Je tremble de peur, là. Alors, baisse ta lame et …

— NOCT ! »

Interrompus, les deux belligérants constatèrent l'arrivée de nouveaux protagonistes : Ignis Scientia et Gladiolus Amicitia. Évidemment.

Ardyn leur lança un bref regard, mimant la lassitude. Les deux Lucisiens ne mirent pas bien longtemps à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Un très bref regard échangé entre eux suffit, avant qu'ils ne se lancent à l'assaut.

« — Oh et tiens. Épreuve pratique : repousse-moi ces deux hommes. Pour me laisser le temps de partir tranquillement. »

Un regard noir, pour seule réponse.

« — Tu perds du temps. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement. Peut-être que Dame Lunafreya ne va pas apprécier non plus. »

Serrant les dents, Ravus s'élança alors de l'autre côté, barrant directement la route à Gladio et Ignis, qui cherchaient à rejoindre non seulement Noctis, mais également le roi Régis.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Grommela Gladio.

— À ton avis ?! »

Les deux lames entrèrent en collision. Un contact qui ne tourna toutefois pas à l'avantage du dernier venu, lequel reculait dangereusement. Ignis fusa directement sur son flanc, non pas pour l'attaquer, mais pour rejoindre le lieu où reposaient les deux personnes les plus importantes du Lucis. Ravus accentua alors sa pression, pour repousser Gladio, avant de foncer à la poursuite du second.

« — Arrête !

— Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

D'une roulade efficace sur le côté, Ignis réussit à s'en sortir. L'épée puissante de son assaillant provoqua de lourds tremblements dans le secteur, mais sans réussir à atteindre sa cible. Devant un tel péril, le jeune homme sortit ses dagues et contre-attaqua du mieux : Ravus stoppa efficacement cet assaut rapide, et propulsa son adversaire à plusieurs mètres de distance, non loin de son coéquipier.

Assez rapidement, les deux partenaires se redressèrent. Mais les prémices de cette bataille ne furent alors qu'interrompus, par le son du rire sardonique d'Ardyn. En compagnie des autres troupes du Niflheim, dont l'Empereur en personne, le Chancelier applaudit, au fur et à mesure que la flotte décollait dans les cieux.

« — Vous êtes plutôt distrayants. Déclara-t-il. Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? On se reverra. Fais donc ce que tu souhaites d'eux, Ravus. Tu sais ? Ceux qui ont causé la perte de Tenebrae. »

Flottant haut dans les cieux assombris d'une Cité jadis fleurissante de vie, les troupes du Niflheim disparurent progressivement derrière ces nuages sombres, presque annonciateurs d'un mauvais présage.

La chevelure blanche encore trempée, Ravus Nox Fleuret bouillonnait pourtant d'une rage à peine dissimulée. Encore une fois. Encore une fois il voyait ses êtres aimés enlevés sous ses yeux. Tandis qu'Ignis et Gladio se hâtaient à rejoindre les représentants du Lucis, le Grand Commandant ne pouvait que rester planté ici, avec ses regrets.

« — Lunafreya … »

Entre les griffes d'un Niflheim complètement décomplexé, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'elle ? La plus jeune des Nox Fleuret commencerait sûrement sa descente en Enfer. Pour connaître un supplice sûrement pire que la mort elle-même.

Lentement, le Commandant tourna un regard teinté d'une folie qu'il espérait presque passagère, là où se trouvaient les Lucisiens.

« — Votre Majesté ! Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?

— Noct ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il approcha, d'un pas lent. De dos, ses deux ennemis ne verraient pas le coup. Parce que oui, si son monde, si son existence entière paraissait si sombre … c'était à cause de _lui :_ Régis Lucis Caelum, l'homme qui avait abandonné toute la maison Nox Fleuret, une dizaine d'années auparavant.

« — C'est à cause de vous … Maugréa-t-il. »

[Yoko Shimomura — A Retainer's Resolve]

Alerté, Ignis —alors au chevet de Noctis— se retourna. Il aperçut, presque hébété, son ancien ennemi lever son sabre et l'abaissa violemment. Aussi vite que possible, le jeune garde royal fonça, en plaçant deux dagues glaciales en opposition.

« —Ravus ! Arrête cette folie !

— C'est à cause de lui ! Ma famille n'a jamais eu d'avenir ! »

Également placé sur le qui-vive, Gladio se retourna et partit immédiatement prêter mainforte à son coéquipier. Ensemble, les deux partenaires parvinrent à repousser l'assaut du natif de Tenebrae. Dans leur dos, Régis plissa faiblement les yeux. Il se souvenait effectivement d'un jeune garçon, dont la rancœur tenace pouvait alors facilement s'expliquer. Difficile de lui en vouloir, d'ailleurs. Il vit ces jeunes gens combattre.

Un combat insensé. Entre deux camps qui n'auraient jamais dû être opposés. Il voyait cet avenir déchiré. Ce passé meurtri. Et ainsi, le vieux roi sentit encore davantage le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules flétries. Les lames se croisèrent encore, quelques mètres devant. Quelques échanges permirent de bien comprendre à quel point Ravus perdait la tête.

« — Arrête de faire le con ! S'esclaffa Gladio. Tu crois que ça va régler quelque chose, là ?!

— Silence ! Vous êtes tous des assassins !

— Dame Lunafreya n'est pas morte ! On peut la sauver !

— Nous sommes déjà tous morts ! »

Les éclairs pourpres foudroyèrent les environs, repoussant alors sérieusement les deux Lucisiens sur les flancs. Bien vite, ils se redressèrent, pour charger Ravus et protéger leur roi. Ignis fut le premier à arriver sur place, et frappa en direction des jambes. Son opposant réussit à éviter les coups, et frappa d'un violent coup de pied sur son flanc droit, l'expédiant ainsi au sol.

Gladio ne tarda toutefois pas à faire irruption. Un coup de sa large lame, mais toujours insuffisant pour atteindre l'ennemi. L'épée de Ravus semblait particulièrement résistante, suffisamment en tout cas pour stopper celle de son ennemi, puis de le forcer à reculer.

« — Mes parents sont morts à cause du Lucis ! »

Dans un fracas violent, le « Bouclier du Roi », fut sérieusement secoué. Chutant lourdement au sol, Gladio chercha à se redresser aussitôt, mais le pied de son opposant heurta violemment sa tête, le propulsant encore plus loin.

« — Et ce jour-là, Tenebrae a été condamnée à mort ! »

Reprenant sa marche, l'aîné des Nox Fleuret fut stoppé, par Ignis. L'intéressé l'attrapa dans son dos, dans le but de l'entraver suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire entendre raison.

« — Le Lucis est coupable ?! Tu n'oublierais pas rapidement les meurtriers eux-mêmes ?! Tu connais la vérité, Ravus ! »

Un coup de coude, et Ignis lâcha prise. Il parvint toutefois à éviter avec agilité le sabre du Commandant, qui avait frappé en se retournant. Cependant, lorsqu'il chercha à répliquer, le jeune homme fut encore sérieusement secoué, le genou de Ravus s'encastrant directement dans son ventre, pour le clouer au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Ceci fait, le voilà enfin face à sa cible. Secoués, les deux Lucisiens ne parvenaient plus à se redresser convenablement, et ne pouvaient alors plus que porter un œil épuisé à la situation. Ravus se trouvait maintenant juste face au roi, qui lui adressait un regard presque compatissant.

[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus (Instrumental)]

« — Je … comprends ta colère … Ravus. Murmura-t-il faiblement. Elle est légitime … et si ça peut te soulager de ces années de peine … ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu … alors fais-le.

— Quoi … ? »

Une vague d'incompréhension, dans le regard du plus jeune.

« — Tue-moi. Souffla-t-il. Je n'ai plus … beaucoup de temps, de toute façon …

— Tu penses t'en sortir si facilement, encore ? En fuyant une fois de plus ?!

— Je n'ai pas fui … mes responsabilités. J'ai toujours essayé … de faire au mieux. Cela dit … j'ai commis des erreurs … des erreurs irréparables. Par ma faute … ton peuple a beaucoup souffert … vous avez beaucoup souffert. Alors … ce n'est pas de fuir, dont je te parle maintenant … si chaque coup d'épée que tu peux me porter, pouvait me laver ne serait-ce que d'un seul péché … alors vas-y … n'hésite pas … »

Son interlocuteur serra les dents. S'il se laissait complètement aller aux pulsions meurtrières de son être, alors Régis Lucis Caelum aurait déjà fait le voyage vers l'Autre Monde. Quelques flashes lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Il vit de nouveau Tenebrae._

 _Il vit de nouveau ses parents._

 _Il vit de nouveau ses sœurs._

 _Et il se vit, de nouveau, lui-même._

Il s'imaginait encore une existence paisible, sans l'horreur de la guerre. Il s'imaginait une vie dans laquelle jamais le Lucis n'aurait mis un pied, dans leur demeure frappée par la quiétude. Et il y toucha. À cet avenir aussi parfait que fantasmé.

« — Cependant … sache une chose. Je n'ai jamais … cessé … d'essayer … de vous rendre ce que je vous ai fait perdre. »

Tête baissée, Ravus souleva son épée.

Un monde sans toutes ces horreurs …

Voilà à quoi ressemblerait le bonheur. Une famille heureuse, entourée par un peuple vertueux et noble. Voilà le rêve de Tenebrae. Voilà le rêve volé. Un rêve perdu avant même de pouvoir être partagé.

« — Même si j'essaie … même si je voudrais le faire … Souffla le natif de Tenebrae. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner ! Je ne peux pardonner à aucun d'entre vous ! »

Sa rage, palpable, rendait ses actions confuses. Même sa respiration paraissait saccadée.

« — Tu as le droit … de réclamer Justice … »

Dans son dos, Ignis et Gladio se levèrent de nouveau. Ils approchaient, le plus rapidement possible, pour essayer d'empêcher l'irréparable.

« — Ne fais pas ça ! S'époumona le premier.

— Arrête ! Fit le second. Tu ne seras qu'un meurtrier si tu le fais !

— Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Tenebrae sera vengée ! Le Niflheim sera le prochain !

— NON ! »

Mais le sabre s'abattit. Et les yeux des deux camarades s'élargirent complètement. Le natif de Tenebrae n'avait pas retenu son coup.

L'espace d'un instant, tout semblait suspendu. L'épée du Commandant venait de se planter.

Juste à côté, Noctis Lucis Caelum ouvrit faiblement les paupières. La seule vision qui s'offrait alors à son regard, portait la marque d'un rouge aussi lugubre que profond. Une couleur symbole d'un désespoir bien grand.

Une couleur désormais maculée sur la lame de Ravus Nox Fleuret.

Cette même lame qui avait servi à transpercer le roi du Lucis en plein cœur.

Juste sous les yeux du fils qu'il venait de sauver. Des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur presque malsaine, à cet instant précis.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	21. Liens en perdition

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour ! R.I.P " _Dawn Of The Future"_ que j'attendais beaucoup (bon je dis ça un moment après l'annulation des DLC). **

**Et bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Bahamut**

 **Caractère :** Inconnu.

 **Aime :** Inconnu.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

[Yoko Shimomura — Tenebrae]

Un état de choc.

Comment pouvait-il en être différemment ?

Sous les yeux traumatisés d'Ignis, Gladiolus et surtout de Noctis, le roi Régis venait tout simplement de rendre son dernier souffle, au bout de cette lame trempée de sang. La tête baissée, Ravus Nox Fleuret retira son épée, avant de faire demi-tour.

« — REVIENS-LA ! »

Dans un élan furieux, Gladiolus se releva, empoignant son épée à deux mains, et l'abattit avec toute son énergie. Rapidement, le Grand Commandant s'en sortit, et évita le choc. D'un coup net, il balaya son opposant, propulsé sur le sol.

« — VOTRE MAJESTÉ ! »

Ignis accourut, à tue-tête. Il délaissa le natif de Tenebrae, pour venir aux soins de son roi. Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus être en mesure de bouger, et ne respirait plus non plus. La plaie provoquée par Ravus, béante, ne laissait qu'une infime once d'espoir, que l'on aurait d'ailleurs bien du mal à qualifier de tel.

« — GLADIO ! APPELLE DE L'AIDE, VITE ! »

Partagé entre l'irrésistible désir de massacrer cet homme à la chevelure blanche, et le fol espoir de secourir son roi, Gladio resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour que Ravus disparaisse progressivement des environs. Lui-même marchait bien dans un brouillard interne.

 _Le voilà maintenant assassin. Jamais plus son reflet ne sera le même._

En marchant, il croisa la route d'un jeune garçon aux allures innocentes.

« — R-Ravus ? »

Prompto Argentum était fatigué. Toute cette route traversée épuisait ses jambes. En remarquant que la furie de l'Hydréenne ne frappait plus les environs, le blond pensait alors que les choses s'arrangeaient. Mais en voyant la mine de cet homme, qui ne daigna même pas lui porter le moindre regard, Prompto commençait à douter. Il ne préféra de toute façon pas rester en sa compagnie pendant encore bien longtemps et continua son chemin, vers les zones toujours inondées.

De loin, il aperçut des ombres familières et reprit sa course effrénée.

« — Les gars ! »

En arrivant sur place, il se statufia à son tour, en voyant le visage plus grave que jamais de ses amis … ainsi que le corps du roi. Ses yeux s'élargirent, à leur tour.

« — Qu'est-ce … qu'il s'est … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé … ? »

 **Chapitre 21 : Liens en perdition**

 _« — Noctis ? Tu n'as plus faim ? »_

 _Un jeune garçon et son père, seuls dans une salle à manger bien trop grande pour eux deux. Cela faisait quelques jours, depuis leur retour de Tenebrae. Quelques jours qu'ils furent obligés de revenir, suite aux actions du Niflheim. Depuis sa rencontre avec Lunafreya, Noctis avait de nouveau été capable de prononcer quelques mots._

 _Mais ils restaient encore bien rares._

 _« — Tu sais, les cuisiniers se donnent du mal pour nous faire ces plats. »_

 _La tête toujours baissée vers son plat, le petit garçon releva à peine son regard vers le roi. Régis lui-même songeait à une façon d'appréhender la question. En tant que roi du Lucis, il savait être plutôt performant. Mais alors, en tant que père de famille …_

 _« — Hum. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très bon. »_

 _Tout en tirant sa langue, couverte du vert de la purée que rechignait tant à manger son fils, le roi réussit à lui attirer un discret sourire. Un sourire discret seulement._

 _« — Allez, mon fils. Tu sais bien que si tu ne manges pas, c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire ! »_

 _Régis n'avait jamais réellement su comment s'y prendre avec son fils. Il essayait du mieux. Il essayait de le rendre heureux, de lui protéger son avenir. Mais toute cette ambiance, tout ce contexte irrespirable … comment pouvoir accomplir un tel prodige ? Devant le manque de réaction suscitée chez le petit Prince, son père finit par baisser discrètement le regard._

 _Désormais orphelin d'une mère, le jeune Noctis mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Malgré tous ses efforts, Régis n'avait jamais su comment combler ce vide. Il avait fait le maximum, depuis. Il avait fait en sorte que son fils soit entouré des plus dignes amis possibles._

 _Malgré tout, cet accident tragique laissait encore des marques. Peut-être autant chez le fils que chez le père. Une vérité encore blessante, plus que n'importe quel coup reçu pendant la guerre._

 _Mais jamais Régis n'avait pu obtenir une conversation digne de ce nom avec lui. Et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle …_

Doucement, les paupières alourdies de Noctis s'ouvrirent. Un terrible mal de crâne tambourinait d'ailleurs contre les parois de sa tête, résonnant comme une bien désagréable mélodie. Le jeune Prince se redressa toutefois bien vite, en élargissant immédiatement son regard.

« — Noct ! T'es réveillé ! »

L'élan d'enthousiasme chez Prompto disparut presqu'aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. Parce que la réalité les rattrapa alors tous. Également présents dans la chambre, Ignis et Gladio affichaient une mine toujours aussi terne. Tous deux vinrent toutefois près du Prince, histoire de prendre des nouvelles.

« — Comment tu te sens, Noct ? Demanda lentement le premier cité.

— Pas trop mal ? Questionna à son tour, Gladio. »

Le Prince ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce silence amena au passage un nouveau malaise, au sein d'un quatuor qui désirait pourtant rester plus uni que jamais. Lorsque Noctis releva encore son regard, ses camarades notèrent instantanément un air sombre, qui ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas tellement. Doucement, il reprit.

« — Ravus a tué mon père, n'est-ce pas … ? »

 _Ailleurs …_

L'air du Niflheim, Lunafreya ne l'avait jamais apprécié.

Après quelques heures particulièrement pénibles, durant lesquelles la belle Princesse ne parvenait même plus à lever le moindre petit doigt, voici enfin venu le moment où elle regagnait un tant soit peu d'énergie. Pas suffisamment pour s'adonner à des folies, mais étant loin d'être une femme extravagante, l'Oracle s'en contenterait amplement.

Cela dit, la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement ne lui plaisait pas. Lugubre, elle faisait peser sur ses épaules une étrange sensation de malaise. Comme si à n'importe quel moment, une personne mal attentionnée pourrait jaillir.

« — Ohé ! Princesse ! »

… Comme maintenant. Assise sur son lit, Lunafreya plissa doucement son regard, en voyant approcher deux hommes particulièrement musclés, et aux regards tout sauf amicaux. Des soldats du Niflheim, à n'en pas douter.

« — Elle est réveillée, on dirait. Déclara le premier d'entre eux.

— Il s'rait temps de se magner, là. »

Loin de tout comprendre à la situation, Lunafreya resta figée sur place, pendant quelques secondes.

« — Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Que tu t'bouges de là, pour commencer. Grommela le premier venu, un homme au teint métis et aux multiples tatouages.

— Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de répondre aux exigences de gens comme vous.

— Tu veux que je te bute ? »

Devant son manque de réaction, l'énervement gagna rapidement le soldat, qui attrapa directement la princesse par le cou, celle-ci élargissant au passage son regard.

« — On fait la forte-tête, hein ?! »

Passif, l'autre membre du Niflheim ne dit pas un mot, en se contentant d'observer le déroulement des événements. Manquant encore clairement de force, Luna ne pouvait pas répliquer. Son visage, déformé par la douleur, fut accueilli avec la plus grande joie par son ravisseur, dont le sourire hautain exprimait alors bien le fond de ses pensées.

« — Hé. Tu fous quoi, là ? »

Il lâcha pourtant prise assez rapidement. Dès lors que le son menaçant d'une voix plutôt familière résonna dans l'intégralité de la pièce. Entrant fièrement dans les lieux, un regard glacial porté sur les deux soldats du Niflheim, Aranea Highwind leur fit rapidement comprendre de quitter les lieux. Ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste, laissant Lunafreya tousser, agenouillée au sol.

« — Princesse Lunafreya. Déclara-t-elle, en s'accroupissant non loin d'elle. Tout va bien ?

— Difficile … difficile de l'affirmer. Soupira-t-elle, en relevant son regard. Merci. Vous êtes … Aranea Highwind, je me trompe … ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi. Rétorqua la femme aux cheveux argentés. Vous me connaissez alors que l'on ne s'est jamais parlé ? Je ne suis pourtant pas une célébrité, au Niflheim.

— Je vous connais par mon frère, Ravus.

— Oh. Ça se tient. Lâcha-t-elle, en haussant les épaules. Enfin, vous n'avez effectivement pas l'air d'être dans votre assiette. Vous devriez vous changer, non ? Je suis désolée pour vous, mais cette robe a perdu tout son éclat.

— En … en effet. Bredouilla doucement l'intéressée, quelque peu honteuse de son apparence pour le moins indigne de son statut. »

Cela dit, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle faisait actuellement face à l'une des hauts gradés de l'Empire. Lunafreya balaya ses pensées triviales de son esprit, pour rendre à la situation, le sérieux qu'elle méritait. Une résolution facilement perceptible à travers le regard qu'elle lançait actuellement à son interlocutrice. Aranea, toujours vêtue de son armure légère noire, arqua légèrement un sourcil, à cette vue.

« — Vous vous méfiez de moi, je suppose ? Déclara-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Comment ne le pourrai-je pas ? Répondit doucement la blonde. Vous êtes de mèche avec l'Empereur, après tout.

— Seulement parce qu'il me paie bien.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse réellement augmenter ma confiance envers vous …

— Hum. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, je n'apparais pas très moralement correcte. »

Et c'était en effet le cas de le dire. Luna ne savait pas exactement comment interagir avec cette femme au tempérament si singulier, au sein de cet Empire aux idées si austères.

« — Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? Questionna finalement l'Oracle.

— Sur ordre du Chancelier. Je suis supposée vous récupérer et vous ramener.

— Dans quel but ?

— Il ne partage jamais ses idées avec moi. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai appris à la radio qu'Altissia a été ravagée, tout à l'heure. Pas un membre de l'Empire ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit.

— … Je vois.

— Enfin, avant de voir l'Empereur et le Chancelier, allons donc plutôt vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements. »

 _Ailleurs …_

La grande mer séparant le Lucis du Niflheim pouvait s'étendre sur bien des kilomètres. Par ces temps sombres, elle paraissait plus mystérieuse et inquiétante que jamais. Depuis la terrible destruction d'Altissia, de nombreux navires avaient pris le large, pour échapper à cette véritable tempête incarnée qu'était Léviathan.

Accoudée sur le rebord, et vêtue de son boléro blanc habituel, Stella Nox Fleuret affichait une mine particulièrement morose. Tous les récents événements pesaient plus que jamais sur son cœur. Sa sœur Lunafreya se trouvait aux mains des troupes impériales. Et son frère …

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

« — Ravus … »

Elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis leur séparation à Altissia. Mais les histoires racontées à son égard, qui faisaient complètement consensus, l'effrayait. Le voir en tant que coupable de la mort du roi Régis … Stella avait toujours connu la rancœur de son frère à l'égard du défunt monarque. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un scénario aussi catastrophique. Jamais elle n'aurait pu …

« — Dame Stella. »

Doucement, la Prêtresse se retourna, pour apercevoir le visage marqué par la vieillesse, de Clarus Amicitia. Rien que cet homme, par sa simple présence, faisait souffrir le cœur de la jeune femme. Même s'il ne le montrait que partiellement, ce fier « Bouclier » devait probablement être perdu. Sans son roi et ami, comment ne pas le comprendre ?

« — Je suis désolée. Déclara-t-elle, en baissant le regard.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas à l'être. Répondit doucement son interlocuteur.

— Je sais. Cependant … j'aurais dû vous écouter, et prendre l'autre navire, pour Cap Caem. Ici … j'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Vraiment trop. »

Clarus hocha simplement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, malgré tout, les sentiments de la jeune femme.

« — Sachez que personne ne vous accuse de quoi que ce soit.

— Même si c'était le cas, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le problème à mes yeux.

— J'imagine. Soupira le père de Gladiolus. Je voulais vous avertir que le Prince Noctis s'est réveillé.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Physiquement, il est un peu affaibli, mais il s'en remettra. En revanche …

— … Je comprends.

— Désirez-vous le voir ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre … d'avoir le courage de le faire. Murmura Stella, en détournant son regard. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se produire.

— Je vois. Je ne compte pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il y a déjà un navire qui nous attend à Angelgard. Si tel est votre souhait, vous pourrez ensuite le prendre et partir en direction du Cap Caem. Nous, Lucisiens, avons encore une chose à faire, selon le vœu de l'ancien roi. »

Sans grande conviction, la belle blonde déposa son regard sur son interlocuteur, encore indécise quant à sa future décision. Pesant le pour et le contre, pendant quelques secondes, Stella finit par fermer les yeux, tout en poussant un soupir ressemblant fort, à une forme de résignation.

« — Je suppose que je devrai essayer de dire quelques mots. Déclara-t-elle. Une fois à Angelgard, je devrais toutefois vous quitter et partir à la recherche de ma famille. »

Parce que si Stella savait —approximativement— où se trouvait Lunafreya, difficile d'être totalement catégorique concernant Ravus. Même si évidemment, la Prêtresse connaissait les intentions de son aîné. Et cette perspective l'effrayait encore davantage, à vrai dire.

« — Ne vous forcez pas. Reprit son interlocuteur, d'une voix basse.

— Je vous remercie. Vous m'avez mieux traitée que je ne le méritais. Affirma la Nox Fleuret, en avançant en direction des cabines.

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

— Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. »

En bonne rêveuse, Stella imaginait que son amour ainsi que celui de Luna, suffirait à panser les plaies béantes dans le cœur de son frère. Mais maintenant, cette perspective n'existait même plus. Le point de non-retour sérieusement franchi, la Princesse se demandait encore ce qu'il allait advenir de leur sort.

Clarus l'observa rejoindre les différentes cabines, un regard attristé. Son vieil ami, son roi, ne vivait plus. Et il fallait faire avec cette vérité, aussi déplaisante puisse-t-elle s'avérer. Lui-même décida de prendre encore un petit peu de repos, en attendant l'arrivée sur Angelgard, qui était encore l'affaire de quelques heures.

Stella, elle, déambulait à travers les couloirs du navire, relativement large pour l'occasion. On y trouvait encore de nombreuses personnes, rescapées de cette terrible bataille, ayant durablement secoué la ville d'Altissia. En arrivant jusqu'au fameux couloir, menant à la chambre où le Prince résidait. Un élan de nervosité la gagna, augmentant à chacun de ses pas. Avant d'y arriver, elle croisa d'ailleurs des visages bien familiers, sur la route.

« — Dame Stella. »

Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia et Prompto Argentum ne restaient visiblement pas avec l'héritier du Lucis.

Dire que ce matin seulement, elle les avait croisé dans un tout autre contexte. Qu'ils semblaient différents, qu'ils semblaient lointains, les visages heureux, taquins et remplis d'espoir, qu'elle avait pu discrètement apercevoir ce matin. Place désormais au chagrin, à la nervosité et au doute.

« — Noct n'est pas très bavard. Bredouilla doucement Prompto, en baissant la tête.

— Je le devine. Murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête. Puis-je quand même le voir … ?

— Il le faudra bien, à un moment. Répondit calmement Gladio, en détournant légèrement le regard. »

De son côté, Ignis laissa échapper un autre soupir.

« — Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Affirma-t-il, en baissant la tête. Mais vous avez des choses à vous dire, à mettre au clair. Et n'oubliez pas … il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je ne voudrai pas … que quelque chose se brise définitivement. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit … »

 _Parce que le coupable, c'est votre frère._

Personne n'osait prononcer de tels mots. Mais Stella parvenait à en voir les prémices, sur leurs lèvres tremblantes. Tous ici, étaient attachés au roi Régis. Tous partageaient un lien avec lui, plus ou moins proche. Et ce lien avait été détruit, par les mains de son propre frère. Dans ces conditions, comment ne pas éprouver de la rancune ? La Princesse ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer le pas décisif la menant jusqu'au seuil de la porte … celle-ci s'ouvrit, offrant en symphonie son désagréable son aigu. Et pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, les deux héritiers légitimes se croisèrent.

« — N… Noctis … »

L'air grave, Noctis Lucis Caelum porta un œil difficilement décryptable pour son interlocutrice. Quelque peu déstabilisée, la jeune femme perdit d'ailleurs progressivement ses moyens.

[Yoko Shimomura — Melancholia]

« — Désolé. Souffla le Prince, en passant à côté d'elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler pour le moment.

— A-Attends ! S'enquit la jeune femme, en cherchant à le retenir.

— Laisse tomber. Maugréa-t-il, en se retournant. Mon père a été tué par ton frère. Alors pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose. »

Comme remuer un couteau dans la plaie. Stella se figea quelques secondes, devant cette cruelle vérité.

« — Noct ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça ! S'interposa Gladio.

— Ah ouais ? Et je dois lui dire comment, alors ? S'irrita le Prince. Je dois faire semblant d'être content, là ? Non, parce qu'en fait, tu veux qu'on soit honnête ? J'ai envie de tuer Ravus, là. Tout de suite. C'est grave ?! »

Une colère. Profonde et remplie de tristesse. Devant ce regard, Stella baissa doucement les yeux.

« — T'as pas besoin de te comporter de façon si immature. Grommela alors Gladio, en fronçant les sourcils.

— En effet. Renchérit Ignis, d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Ravus a commis quelque chose d'irréparable mais …

— '' _Mais'' ?_ Coupa directement le Prince du Lucis, en effectuant quelques pas vers son interlocuteur, une lueur de haine dans le regard. T'essaie pas de justifier la mort de mon père, hein ?

— Je ne te dis pas ça. Répondit son camarade. Il faut juste que tu saches, ton père … il était déjà dans un état critique et …

— Ferme-là. Juste ferme-là avant de raconter encore plus de conneries. »

Décidé à ne plus poursuivre une conversation qui ne faisait qu'accroître cette rage dans tout son être, Noctis fit volte-face. Gladio lui barra alors la route.

« — Noct.

— Lâche-moi. Grommela l'intéressé. Ça ne vous apportera rien du tout que je reste ici. Pas plus qu'à moi. Alors dégage le passage. »

Poussant le colosse d'une main, l'héritier des Lucis continua sa route. Étant complètement dépourvue de paroles tangibles, pour lui donner envie de rester, Stella conserva un masque de silence difficile à tenir pour elle. À ses côtés, Prompto affichait le même air désemparé.

« — Stella. Déclara-t-il finalement, de dos. J'ai rien contre toi. T'y es même sûrement pour rien … Mais peu importe tout ce que tu pourras dire, tout ce que tu pourras faire … jamais je ne pourrai pardonner à ton frère pour ce qu'il a fait. Jamais. Alors n'essaie même pas. Si je revois Ravus … alors vous savez tous ce que je compte faire. »

Sans demander son reste, il reprit sa route, laissant dans son dos une ambiance particulièrement lourde.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	22. Angelgard

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** **Bonjour et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Cihanethyste : Merci pour la petite review ! Noctis & Stella ennemis à cause de Ravus ? Je ne peux rien dire héhé ! **

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche personnage :** **Etro**

 **Caractère :** Inconnu.

 **Aime :** Inconnu.

 **N'aime pas :** Inconnu.

 **Style de combat :** Inconnu.

« — Je suis désolé que cela se soit passé de cette façon, Dame Stella.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien pour moi. Je comprends la réaction du Prince Noctis. »

Baissant légèrement la tête, Ignis Scientia remonta ses lunettes en émettant un léger soupir. Dans son dos, Gladiolus Amicitia et Prompto Argentum partageaient le même désarroi, sous diverses formes et plus marqué chez le dernier cité.

« — Que comptez-vous faire dans l'immédiat ? Reprit le cuisinier.

— Je vais faire un tour au Lucis. Je dois retrouver Ravus, et je doute qu'il ait foncé tête baissée vers l'Empire. Et j'ai besoin de me reposer un petit peu, avant de secourir ma sœur. Je serai capturée ou tuée à coup sûr, sinon.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Répondit son interlocuteur. Il faut maintenant voir comment va agir le Niflheim, maintenant qu'il possède toutes les cartes en main. Et puis vous n'irez pas seule.

— Ouais. Les autres soldats vont retourner à Insomnia pour contrôler la situation. Les Lames Royales ont déjà été averties de la situation. »

Stella Nox Fleuret hocha simplement la tête, avant de retourner sur le navire, qui repartait en direction du continent. L'autre avait déjà entièrement déchargé ici, à Angelgard.

 **Chapitre 22 : Angelgard**

« — Noct m'inquiète beaucoup. Soupira doucement Prompto.

— Il est déjà parti, en premier. Marmonna son camarade Ignis.

— Faut éviter qu'il craque complètement. Compléta simplement Gladio, en continuant sa route. »

Angelgard, une île éloignée de la civilisation, dégageait quelque chose de mystique. De prime abord, elle ressemblait pourtant à un lieu complètement perdu, sans aucune activité possible. Les troupes du Lucis, séparées en deux groupes, devaient s'organiser le plus rapidement possible pour réussir à survivre. Pour l'heure, une bonne dizaine de soldats investissaient les lieux, dans une marche menée par Cor Leonis et Clarus, à côté desquels un Noctis plongé dans un profond mutisme marchait.

Le maréchal jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Évidemment, difficile de ne pas comprendre le désarroi qui rongeait actuellement le Prince. Cor ferma lentement les paupières, avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix lente.

« — Tu sais pour quelle raison nous sommes venus ici ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Marmonna le jeune homme, sans porter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur.

— Noctis. Si tu continues d'arpenter cette voie, tout le monde en souffrira, autour de toi. »

Il ne répondit pas. Comme si se terrer dans le silence lui servait à voiler une vérité, encore trop douloureuse à accepter. Noctis serra légèrement les dents, en trouvant d'ailleurs le chemin un petit peu trop long et escarpé. Ils comptaient visiblement grimper jusqu'au sommet de cette sombre montagne, qui s'imposait avec majesté sur l'horizon assombri.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une marche éprouvante, les trois frères d'armes arrivèrent également au niveau de leur Prince.

« — Noct ! S'enquit Prompto, en venant à ses côtés. Attends-nous ! »

Il ne répondit encore pas. Même pas un regard pour ses partenaires de toujours. Prompto baissa doucement les yeux, en n'osant finalement pas se tenir aux côtés de l'héritier. Gladio lui tapota alors doucement l'épaule.

« — Laisse-lui encore le temps d'accepter tout ça. Déclara-t-il. Tout ira mieux ensuite. »

Ne masquant toutefois pas sa déception, le blond hocha positivement la tête. Et tous finirent par arriver jusqu'au lieu escompté. Un espace circulaire assez large. L'incompréhension régnait complètement, sur l'ensemble des troupes envoyées. Les petites discussions fleurirent alors, brisant l'ambiance monotone qui pesait déjà sur les environs.

[Yoko Shimomura - Somnus Legatum 1'00-1'57]

« — Votre attention à tous, s'il vous plaît. Déclara alors Clarus, en ramenant le silence. Sur cette île, Angelgard, se trouvent deux choses importantes. Premièrement, Noctis, viens ici s'il te plaît. »

Le vieil homme désigna une forme de tombeau. Noctis élargit à peine le regard, en ressentant le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait. Comme pour celui dans lequel il avait récupéré le Glaive du Sage. Le lien se fit alors immédiatement dans l'esprit de tous : voici le tombeau d'une autre Arme Fantôme.

« — Dans ce tombeau, se trouve une arme appartenant à un roi si puissant, que tous tremblaient à l'évocation de son simple nom. Prince Noctis, récupère donc l'Épée du Conquérant, et pose la première marche vers la sauvegarde de notre monde. »

Suivant simplement les paroles du conseiller de son père, Noctis se positionna convenablement et leva sa main, de la même façon que précédemment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ressentit tout ce pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui recouvrit d'une chaleur nouvelle tout son être. Et sous les yeux attentifs de ses comparses, dans une belle effusion de lumière bleutée, apparut une lourde épée, qui tournoya autour du jeune Prince.

« — Pour vaincre l'Empire du Niflheim, tu vas devoir être capable de refaire appel aux pouvoirs des anciens rois. Il te faudra au minimum quatre Armes Fantômes pour employer l'Arsenal Fantôme.

— L'Arsenal Fantôme … ?

— Lorsque tu l'atteindras, tu seras plus à même de décrire son pouvoir que par mes simples mots.

— Je vois.

— Mais la principale raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici avec ton père, Noctis … concerne autre chose. »

D'un coup d'œil, Clarus montrait une statue. Ou plutôt … un ensemble de statues. Les autres troupes du Lucis braquèrent à leur tour un regard intéressé sur cette zone, légèrement surélevée par des escaliers. Le père de Gladio s'y avança, en faisant signe au jeune héritier de lui emboiter le pas.

Noctis s'approcha d'une des statues, un air légèrement dubitatif.

« — Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura le vieil homme. C'est une statue de l'Hydréenne. Angelgard est le berceau des dieux. C'est ici que la Première Guerre s'est achevée. Les autres statues représentent … ce sont les cinq autres Dieux, qui régnaient jadis sur le monde. Ifrit, l'Infernal. Shiva, la Glacéenne. Titan, l'Archéen, Ramuh, le Foudroyant. Et enfin Bahamut, le Draconnéen. »

Les six statues, sculptées à taille humaine, formaient un cercle, au milieu duquel trônait une autre. Elle ressemblait à une femme, mais dont le visage avait été comme effacé.

« — Et au centre, c'est Etro. La Déesse de la Mort. »

Le nom de l'intéressée rendit Noctis étrangement nerveux. Il ne saurait d'ailleurs expliquer pour quelle raison.

« — Écoute-moi bien, Noctis. Reprit Clarus. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Tous tes amis ont besoin de toi et ton peuple également. C'est une lourde responsabilité qui t'incombe. Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux, et personne ne pourra te le reprocher. Mais ton père n'est pas mort en vain. Il ne doit pas être mort en vain. Tu dois le remplacer. Tu dois réussir, Noctis. Pour que l'avenir dont il rêvait pour toi puisse s'accomplir.

— Et pourquoi moi ? Siffla légèrement d'irritation le Prince. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Et je ne suis même pas certain d'être capable d'accomplir tout ça.

— Je le sais. Nous le savons tous. Mais tu ne seras pas seul dans toute cette mission. Je sais que tu n'en n'es pas encore pleinement conscient. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ici aujourd'hui. »

Les paroles de Clarus ne donnaient clairement plus aucun sens chez son interlocuteur. Même les autres Lucisiens ne comprenaient plus tellement les objectifs réels.

« — Ton père, avait jadis connu l'un des dieux. Mais il n'est pas le roi élu. Il n'est pas celui qui doit ramener la lumière.

— Et ça c'est moi, j'imagine ?

— En effet. Seul le roi élu peut commander aux Six. Les rois du Lucis, eux, ne peuvent faire appel qu'à l'un d'eux. Ton père avait jadis été capable de faire appel à un dieu, mais son corps affaibli ne pouvait plus supporter une invocation.

— Et donc ?

— Tu es venu ici pour récupérer son héritage. Lors de notre dernière venue ici, le Foudroyant Ramuh a accepté la prière de l'ancien roi. Et il va donc t'offrir sa grâce.

— Quoi … ?

— Mais prépare-toi, Noctis. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Nox Divina]

« — Recevoir la grâce d'un dieu n'est pas de tout repos. »

Sous les yeux effarés des autres, le ciel —déjà sombre— se couvrit d'impressionnants nuages. Un mouvement de recul fut facilement perceptible chez les troupes du Lucis, même chez Clarus, qui descendit alors de l'autel. Noctis, laissé seul dessus, ne comprenait pas exactement tous les rouages des événements se déroulant sous son nez, le jeune homme savait qu'il se retrouvait seul pour affronter cette épreuve.

Des éclairs d'une teinte violette, impressionnants par la taille, déchirèrent d'ailleurs les nuages. Et progressivement, tous purent noter l'apparition d'une ombre gigantesque, à travers ces cieux désormais constellés d'éclairs.

À une belle distance, sur le navire menant au Lucis, Stella Nox Fleuret plaça sa tête en-dehors de la fenêtre, devant ce spectacle inhabituel et on ne peut plus terrifiant. Instinctivement, la jeune femme reconnut cette sensation. Celle du pouvoir astral, capable de dominer le monde par le passé.

« — Prenez garde, Prince Noctis … Murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux. »

De retour sur Angelgard, la pression devenait de plus en plus grande. À tel point que les éclairs commencèrent à frapper directement le sol, non loin des différents Lucisiens.

« — Wow ! Ça c'est du dieu ! Souffla Gladio, une main protégeant son visage devant cette lueur.

— On est obligés de rester si proches ?! Couina légèrement Prompto.

— Faites attention ! Conclut Ignis, en regardant dans les alentours. »

Voici venu Ramuh. Le Dieu du Tonnerre, sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme absolument gigantesque, disposant dans sa main droite d'un sceptre puissant, commandant directement à la foudre. Il plaça alors un regard difficile à décrypter sur le Prince, quelque peu intimidé devant une telle apparition.

« — _Prince du Lucis. Es-tu prêt à recevoir mon pouvoir ?_

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! »

Noctis ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils —les dieux— disaient. Lorsque Ramuh souleva alors son arme, renforçant alors encore sa nervosité. Et sous les yeux abasourdis de tous ses partenaires, un gigantesque éclair traversa les cieux, pour s'abattre droit sur lui. Par réflexe, l'intéressé souleva simplement son épée.

« — NOCT ! S'époumonèrent ses camarades.

— _Si tu parviens à tenir bon, voici la grâce qui te permettra de faire appel à moi._ »

Le choc, brutal, provoqua une violente levée de débris. Les soldats postés dans les environs en furent sérieusement secoués, voire projetés en arrière. Devant cette situation, Gladio chercha à se mettre en mouvement, pour secourir son camarade. Il fut néanmoins directement stoppé, par la présence de son père, juste devant lui.

« — Noctis doit réussir à assimiler la grâce.

— Mais il va crever, à ce rythme !

— C'est l'Épreuve de Ramuh. On doit le laisser faire. »

Sous un râle de douleur, Noctis parvenait pourtant à tenir debout. Pourtant, son corps souffrait plus que de raison. Electrifié dans tous les sens, le Prince ne désirait qu'une chose : que cette histoire se termine.

« — Noct … Tremblota Prompto. Je dois …

— Arrête. Coupa Ignis. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Malgré tout, chuter maintenant et ne pas recevoir le pouvoir du Dieu … signifierait qu'il échouerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir immédiatement.

Toute cette histoire de succession et de destin ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais il devait venger son père. Tuer Ravus. Tuer l'Empire. En tant que roi élu ou que simple humain, il s'en fichait éperdument. Ouvrant ses yeux, le Lucisien serra les dents pour réprimer sa douleur.

Et pourtant, il sentait cette vérité. Son incapacité à poursuivre le combat.

« — _Jeune Prince._ »

Ramuh … ?

Il l'entendait, bien plus convenablement cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, en rouvrant les yeux, Noctis se rendait bien compte qu'il ne se trouvait même plus sur Angelgard : dans les alentours, rien sinon l'obscurité, le brouillard et les ténèbres. Même son immense douleur, inhérente à la situation précédente, faisait désormais partie du passé. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin … ?

En levant la tête, Noctis aperçut l'ombre immense du Foudroyant, qui le surplombait, portant vers lui un œil difficilement qualifiable. Quelques secondes plus tôt, le jeune homme avait parfaitement pu entendre son appel.

« — _Regarde autour de toi. »_

Il savait déjà. Il connaissait déjà toute cette vision désertique, chaotique. Comme les ruines d'un monde frappé par la mort elle-même.

« — _Après la Guerre Astrale, le monde entier fut réduit en ruines._ Souffla le dieu. _Seul le roi élu est capable de sauver cette vision._

— Pourquoi moi … ? Marmonna ledit Prince, en serrant les dents. Je n'ai rien de spécial !

— _Celui qui peut voir le Valhalla et hériter de l'anneau est spécial. Plus que quiconque._

— Vous en attendez trop de moi. Je ne peux pas le faire.

— _Ton destin va s'accomplir. Que tu échoues ou non n'est pas de mon ressort. À toi de voir, Prince du Lucis. Que ton cœur frappé par la haine n'obscurcisse pas ton horizon._ »

Doucement, tout autour de lui devenait sombre. Même l'ombre de Ramuh disparaissait peu à peu dans les brumes.

« — Attendez !

— _Que ce monde ne sombre plus dans les cendres, comme jadis. Tel est mon vœu et celui de beaucoup d'autres. Mais il n'y a pas qu'une seule vie en jeu. »_

Et il ne le savait que trop bien.

Mais pourquoi accepter un poids si lourd ? Pourquoi devait-il le faire ? Pourquoi tout le monde risquait-il sa vie pour lui ?

Son dernier appel fut sans retour.

[Yoko Shimomura — Disquiet]

 _Insomnia …_

La mort tragique du roi Régis n'avait pas encore été annoncée au peuple entier du Lucis. Mais pourtant, déjà, les nouvelles fuitaient, concernant les terribles événements survenus à Altissia. Des images édifiantes, terrifiantes, montrant la terreur inspirée par l'Hydréenne et son pouvoir démesuré. Parce que les nombreux journalistes venus en masse pour célébrer l'union présupposée entre Noctis Lucis Caelum et Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, avaient alors eu l'occasion de capturer des images d'une toute autre nature.

Et sur les nombreux écrans mis à la disposition des hommes du Lucis —et d'Insomnia plus particulièrement— cela n'avait échappé à personne. Un pouvoir monstrueux, tout bonnement incontrôlable. Que ce soit dans un cadre privé ou public, tous les regards furent rivés là-dessus.

« — Et c'est ça qu'ils veulent contrôler ?

— Le roi Régis est complètement taré.

— Pas nouveau. Livrer une guerre contre le Niflheim depuis toutes ces années, c'était déjà une belle connerie.

— Ha ! Une bonne excuse pour prendre notre pognon, si tu veux mon avis. »

Les paroles déplaisantes affluaient. De nombreux hommes, agglutinés dans un bar plutôt populaire dans la ville, observaient avec une certaine animosité, les images défiler sur l'écran, tout en prenant des gorgées de bière de plus en plus nombreuses.

« — On voit qu'ils ne maîtrisent rien du tout. Clama un vieil homme.

— On dirait que le Niflheim a attaqué l'Hydréenne. Ils sont malades.

— Eux au moins ont le courage de le faire. Tu vois un de nos soldats sur ces images, toi ?

— Bah, ça se saurait si on avait un vaisseau … je me demande où tout notre pognon va, d'ailleurs. »

Même la serveuse commençait à paraître embarrassée, en venant récupérer les commandes.

« — _Nous interrompons votre programme. »_

Une voix féminine à l'écran, devenu complètement bleu. Une situation confuse, qui eut pour don de raviver une certaine colère chez la table où se trouvaient les quatre bruyants clients.

« — Hé, vous foutez pas de nous ! Remettez l'autre chaîne ! Grommela l'un d'eux, particulièrement musclé, en s'adressant à la serveuse.

— Désolée, nous n'y sommes pour rien. S'excusa l'intéressée, en conservant son calme.

— Chut ! Grommela l'autre. Écoute plutôt, ça se trouve y'a des trucs intéressants. »

Et effectivement, les secondes suivantes jetèrent un certain froid dans l'assemblée, dès lors que le visage fatigué d'Iedolas Aldercapt apparut sur les écrans. D'abord particulièrement effarés et rejetant cette incarnation du mal, l'attroupement d'hommes finit par se taire, dès lors que l'Empereur commença à prendre la parole.

« — _Mes amis._ Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix grave. _Je m'adresse ici à Eos tout entier … pas seulement au Niflheim ou au Lucis. Je veux que tous puissent entendre mes mots._ Reprit-il, après un moment de respiration. _Non seulement, ce jour qui aurait dû devenir l'un des plus beaux de ces dernières années s'est transformé en cauchemar … mais en plus, beaucoup de monde en a souffert._

— Oooh ta gueule sale vieillard !

— Commence pas à être chiant, écoute merde !

— _Aujourd'hui … nous avons perdus deux êtres très chers. Nous avons appris les décès de Régis Lucis Caelum ainsi que de Camélia Claustra, victimes de la furie de l'Hydréenne. Heureusement, après de violents combats, nous avons été capables de repousser l'Hydréenne, mais celle-ci a maintenant disparue. Qui sait si elle reviendra ? »_

Un vent immense, sur le bar tout entier.

Sur Insomnia, sur le Lucis également. Parce que maintenant, l'information du décès du roi venait d'être dévoilée. Point de discussion triviale, point de grognements sourds. Justes des regards abasourdis, échangés entre des hommes qui ne parvenaient toujours pas à y croire.

« — _Régis a tenté de stopper l'Hydréenne, mais le pouvoir des dieux est tout simplement incontrôlable._ Souffla le vieil homme à la télévision, en serrant les dents. _J'ai appris de biens désagréables informations, également. Noctis Lucis Caelum, fils de Régis a survécu. J'ai d'abord été particulièrement été soulagé, en me disant que peut-être, finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. Et pourtant … j'ai appris que pour accomplir le soi-disant vœu de son père, il comptait malgré tout réveiller les autres dieux et obtenir leur pouvoir. Je ne peux accepter que l'espèce Humaine, avec un grand H, soit encore mise en danger d'une telle façon._

— Le Prince veut contrôler les autres dieux ? Putain mais y'a que des cons dans la famille royale ou quoi ?!

— Après Altissia, Insomnia pourrait aussi être ravagée !

— J'te jure, ils ont rien compris ! _»_

Dans le bar, d'autres murmures discrets vinrent nourrir les propos plus crus d'autres hommes, plus remontés que jamais.

« — _Observez donc les ravages que l'Hydréenne, seule, a pu causer. Comment peut-on penser que nous pouvons contrôler une telle force ? Ne tombons pas dans le piège du sentimentalisme inutile. Moi-même, j'ai reçu bien des dégâts dans cette histoire, et notre Empire est encore ébranlé. Nous avons envoyé des soldats dignes, pour combattre au nom de l'espèce Humaine. Nos valeureux Généraux, Loqi Tummelt et Caligo Ulldor, ont été victimes de cette folie. Nombreux furent nos hommes, souvent pères de familles, qui ont péri dans cette bataille inutile. Et pour quel résultat ? Pas grand-chose. Pas grand-chose si nous décidons de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Réveiller les autres dieux pour contrôler leur pouvoir ? »_

Visiblement épuisé, Iedolas toussota quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _« — Un humain ne peut décemment pas le faire. Si je vous parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous adresser ce message. À vous autres, humains. Pendant trop d'années, j'ai lutté avec le roi du Lucis pour des choses stupides. Contrôler des territoires ? Nous avons pensé, chacun d'entre nous, à rendre la vie plus facile à notre peuple. Mais nous en avons oublié une chose essentielle. Nos querelles ne valent rien. Aujourd'hui, je regrette que Régis Lucis Caelum ne se tienne pas à mes côtés, pour entendre ces mots et dire les siens. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous dire que nous nous sommes trompés d'ennemis depuis le début. »_

Des visages de plus en plus en accord avec cette pensée. Et pas seulement à Insomnia, mais dans le monde entier.

« — _Nos ennemis sont ceux qui feront que nos enfants ne pourront jamais vivre en paix. Nos ennemis sont ceux qui prétendent contrôler notre existence sans en prendre aucunement part. Réveiller les dieux pour les contrôler ? Non, personne ne le peut. Mais ensemble, nous, pouvons les faire disparaître pour de bon ! »_

Quelques applaudissements retentirent, depuis l'écran de télévision. Vraisemblablement, le vieil homme devait tenir son discours dans un balcon, surplombant les contrées lointaines du Niflheim. À Insomnia, en revanche, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, dorénavant.

« — _Je suis prêt à verser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang pour l'Humanité. Je suis prêt à envoyer mon vieux corps sur l'autel du sacrifice, pour en première ligne, pour que nos existences ne soient pas constamment sous le joug de ces monstres. Même l'Oracle, Dame Lunafreya, qui peut communiquer avec eux, s'est retrouvée à l'article de la mort. Nous l'avons secourue de justesse, mais je vous rassure, elle va encore bien et devrait dire quelques mots dans les prochains jours. Mes amis … maintenant, j'ai un dernier message. Et il est adressé à toi, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Où que tu te trouves … ne mets pas en danger le monde. Ne commets pas l'irréparable. Ton père … ne voulait pas d'un monde en perdition. Nous étions si proches d'une merveilleuse paix … alors je t'en prie … sur mon titre même d'Empereur … je t'en prie … ne nous déclare pas la guerre, en réveillant ces monstres. »_

Un silence de mort. Pendant de longues secondes, où personne dans le bar ne semblait être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Beaucoup d'informations, en trop peu de temps. Les regards hésitants échangés suffisaient toutefois à jauger l'atmosphère.

« — _Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour protéger tous les humains du monde. Notre flotte impériale est affaiblie, mais tous ceux qui désirent notre protection seront servis au mieux. Ne laissons personne dicter notre vie. Si vous désirez vivre seuls, je ne peux vous en empêcher. Si vous recherchez un peu d'aide, nous ouvrons grandes les portes de l'Empire. Si vous tendez la main vers nous, nous ne vous lâcherons pas. »_

Encore plus d'hésitations. Des hochements de tête positifs, d'autres négatifs. Sur Eos tout entier, une décision devait être prise. Sur Eos tout entier, un nouveau chemin s'offrait à tous.

« — Il a sûrement raison. Marmonna un vieil homme, dépité.

— T'es con ou quoi ? Argua son camarade. Ce type est l'Empereur du Niflheim, il a essayé de nous buter !

— De ' _'nous''_ buter ? Tu as déjà voulu de la guerre, toi ? Pas moi. Par contre, le roi du Lucis en était partisan.

— Pff. »

Des débats plus animés que jamais virent le jour. La serveuse, une belle femme au teint blanc, finit par se retirer un petit peu, pour revenir près du comptoir. Là-bas, elle vit deux hommes, à la corpulence plutôt différente, pour le coup. Un semblait mince et plutôt musclé, à la chevelure noire tombant légèrement vers l'arrière, moins présente sur les côtés toutefois. L'autre, était plutôt enrobé, à la chevelure en queue-de-cheval.

« — Est-ce que je vous sers autre chose ? Demanda ladite serveuse, en s'adressant au premier homme.

— Non merci, ça ira. Rétorqua-t-il, en se redressant. J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. »

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'œil anxieux de la demoiselle. Geste qui valut un soupir chez son partenaire, qui décida à son tour de se relever.

« — Attends-moi, Nyx. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	23. De biens mauvais présages

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Comme j'avais publié avec un peu de retard l'autre chapitre, j'envoie celui-ci avec un petit peu d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche de lieu :** **Eos**

 **Un vaste territoire, sur lequel s'agglutinent mers et continents. On dit parfois qu'il existe une incarnation même de cette Terre.**

L'air du grand large pouvait parfois s'avérer bénéfique.

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Stella Nox Fleuret en profitait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans ses pensées. Accoudée sur le rebord, à contempler les vagues douces de l'océan, la blonde se demandait encore comment procéder exactement, pour faire pencher le destin dans sa direction. Perdue dans ses pensées, la Prêtresse revint toutefois à la réalité, au bout de quelques secondes, dès lors qu'un jeune soldat du Lucis approcha, dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme assez frêle, dont la gentillesse transparaissait sur son visage, vieux d'un peu moins de vingt ans probablement. Un garçon bien jeune, pour être embarqué dans pareil conflit.

« — Dame Stella, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer. Il commence vraiment à être très tard, et vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit.

— À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé, je me nomme Talcott Hester. Je suis nouveau alors …

— Ne t'en fais pas, je te taquinai simplement. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Sourit-elle faiblement. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à dormir.

— Ah … et bien …

— Je dormirai plus tard de toute façon. Et puis … »

[Yoko Shimomura — An Empire in Ruins]

Elle se statufia, dès lors que son regard lorgna sur l'horizon. Quelque chose d'étrange avait capté son regard. Talcott fit de même, et écarquilla à son tour le regard, pris d'effroi.

« — Qu'est-ce que … ? Balbutia-t-il. »

De la fumée.

Recouverte par les ténèbres de la nuit, elle n'apparaissait probablement que faiblement à l'horizon. Mais pour le navire du Lucis, qui avançait doucement dans cette direction, elle semblait désormais bien claire. Presque tout autant que leur cause même.

« — Ce … ce sont les bateaux qui venaient d'Altissia ?! Reprit Talcott, quelque peu paniqué.

— Effectivement. Murmura son interlocutrice, en plissant le regard.

— J-Je vais dire à grand-père de s'arrêter ! »

Accourant plus vite que jamais, le jeune soldat fusa vers la cabine du capitaine, tandis que Stella resta dans sa macabre contemplation. Elle ne percevait pas la moindre présence humaine, dans l'eau. Pas un homme à la mer, pas un corps qui témoignerait de ce drame. Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un navire isolé. D'autres avaient subi le même triste sort, à quelques encablures.

La native de Tenebrae se retourna, quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque plusieurs soldats du Lucis arrivèrent, menées par le capitaine en question. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, enveloppé dans son uniforme noir et portant le nom de Jared Hester.

« — Bon sang … que s'est-il passé ici … ? Marmonna-t-il, en constatant l'ampleur du désastre.

— Je pense que vous le devinez. Rétorqua faiblement Stella. Les personnes qui voyageaient sur ces navires étaient des rescapés d'Altissia. En d'autres termes … elles ont vu la vérité. Elles ont vu le Lucis aider à l'évacuation … et représentaient donc des gêneurs, pour le Niflheim … »

 **Chapitre 23 : De biens mauvais présages**

« — Ces mecs du Niflheim ne doutent de rien … hein … ? Murmura un Prompto, presque nerveux.

— Ouais. Ils se foutent de nous, carrément.

— J'aurai bien aimé que Noct soit réveillé pour écouter …

— Mouais. Il aurait encore péter un câble.

— Gladio, Prompto, essayez donc de vous reposer un petit peu. »

Sur Angelgard, l'île mystique, perdue entre le Lucis et le Niflheim, l'ambiance avait changé de façon significative au fil des secondes. Après l'immense déferlement de pouvoir consécutif à l'arrivée du Foudroyant Ramuh, Noctis s'était effondré depuis de longues heures, et sommeillait depuis lors. L'idée de quitter Angelgard au milieu de la nuit ne ravissait personne, alors les troupes Lucisiennes, sur ordre de Cor, passaient la nuit ici.

Pour le trio d'amis de Noctis, cette attente s'avérait on ne peut plus difficile. Trouver le sommeil dans de telles circonstances relevait du miracle. Surtout que la tente dans laquelle ils passaient la nuit ne brillait pas par son confort.

« — Tu peux parler, Ignis. Railla Gladio, mains derrière la tête. T'es aussi endormi que nous.

— Parce que vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure. Soupira l'intéressé. Heureusement que Noct dort tout seul d'ailleurs, il se serait sûrement réveillé depuis un bail.

— Et c'est bien, non ? Questionna un Prompto hésitant.

— Bien sûr que non. En l'espace de très peu de temps, il a reçu la grâce de deux divinités. Je pense que la moindre des choses serait un peu de repos. On parlera de tout ce que le Niflheim a fait lorsqu'il se réveillera.

— Mouais ... l'aube ne va pas tarder à se pointer.

— J'arrive pas à dormir. Lâcha le seul blond du groupe. »

Peine perdue, donc. Ignis lui-même trouvait le sommeil particulièrement inaccessible, après tout. Peu après l'épreuve reçue par Noctis, de la part de Ramuh, les troupes Lucisiennes avaient pu capter le petit discours tenu par Iedolas.

Et malgré tout le mal qu'elles pensaient de ce dangereux vieil homme, tous devaient bien admettre qu'il savait se montrer persuasif, de temps à autres. Le Maréchal Cor Leonis avait beau montrer une certaine fermeté à ce niveau-là, le fait qu'il soit en discussion depuis un long moment avec Clarus, démontrait déjà l'urgence de la situation. D'un œil discrètement placé vers l'extérieur, Ignis chercha un peu naïvement à retrouver sa présence.

Mais il ne perçut alors que des ombres, assez lointaine. En marge du groupe de soldats, attroupés dans un secteur assez restreint au sommet d'Angelgard, les deux plus hauts dignitaires de l'armée continuaient de peaufiner une stratégie qui, si elle ne s'avérerait jamais parfaite, prenait enfin une consistance digne de leurs ambitions.

« — Alors c'est décidé. Déclara Clarus, bras croisés et assis sur le rocher. Nous ne pourrons certainement pas faire machine arrière.

— Il était déjà trop tard, dès lors que l'Empereur a fait entendre sa voix. Rétorqua Cor, en fermant lentement les yeux. Nous avons trop d'objectifs différents pour pouvoir avancer de la même façon. Le Niflheim va sûrement envoyer des troupes un petit peu partout sur le Lucis, pour proposer leur « protection ».

— Oui. Il ne faut pas qu'Insomnia tombe entre leurs mains.

— Les Lames Royales sont déjà averties de la situation, mais ne pourront pas faire le poids en cas d'arrivée massive. Surtout si la population adhère à l'idéal d'Iedolas.

— Penses-tu sérieusement que le peuple va changer aussi vite sa façon de voir le monde ?

— Il n'y aura jamais de consensus. Mais le mal est déjà fait. Dès lors qu'une rupture aura lieu à Insomnia, alors le Niflheim n'aura qu'à prétexter agir pour éviter la guerre civile, et prendre le contrôle du Lucis tout entier.

— Hum. Alors appliquons le plan. Laissons-leur un peu de temps pour se reposer.

— Oui. Le soleil devrait se lever dans une heure environ. »

Et effectivement, le temps s'égrainait, petit-à-petit.

Seul dans sa tête, Noctis Lucis Caelum dormait à points fermés. Toutes ces récentes épreuves, couplées à sa nature même, suffisaient à lui faire plonger dans un bien lourd sommeil.

[Really Slow Motion — (Final Fantasy XV « Omen Trailer) — Endlessness]

 _Pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression de naviguer ailleurs, au même moment. Une chute, vers les abysses. Comme un puits sans fond. Il chutait, inlassablement. Sa compréhension ne donnait plus lieu à rien du tout._

 _Des images défilaient dans sa tête, à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il pouvait voir des formes connues. D'autres moins._

 _Il reconnaissait les longues routes du Lucis, qu'il aimait traverser sur la Régalia._

 _Il reconnaissait ces beaux paysages ruraux, qu'il aimait contempler de temps à autres._

 _Il reconnaissait Insomnia, joyau du Lucis dans toute sa splendeur, son architecture moderne et ses innombrables ruelles et bâtiments._

 _Il reconnaissait ces personnes aimées, avec lesquelles il aimait passer du temps. Ses frères d'armes, toujours à ses côtés._

 _Il reconnaissait son père, l'observant de loin._

 _Il reconnaissait Luna, dans sa belle robe de mariée. Il reconnaissait Stella, aussi élégante que sa sœur._

 _À cet instant, le monde paraissait plus beau que jamais. Il pouvait imaginer d'interminables instants de bonheur, en compagnie de ses proches._

 _Mais à ce beau panorama, une ombre au tableau. Un souvenir nettement plus reluisant, qui fit trembler son cœur tout entier. Il aperçut cet œil, celui de Ravus Nox Fleuret, dont la lame meurtrière coulait encore du sang de son père. Et à la seconde suivante, tout devint différent._

 _Ce rouge explosa, déversant sa teinte pour recolorer un monde qui se perdit ensuite le noir des ténèbres. Ainsi, les beaux paysages imaginés précédemment revinrent. Plongés dans les ténèbres. Et lui, le voici complètement seul._

 _Plus aucune trace de ses frères d'armes. Plus aucune trace de son père. Plus aucune trace de Luna. Plus aucune trace de Stella._

 _Non, à leur place, un nombre infini de monstres, sortis droit des pires cauchemars. Tous s'attelaient à le poursuivre. Alors il se mit à courir. Il se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il fuit, fuit encore. Au cœur des ténèbres, là où la lumière ne passait plus, son cœur hurlait à l'aide._

 _Mais personne ne répondit. Parce qu'il se trouvait absolument seul._

 _Encore un flash._

 _Et le voici complètement ailleurs. Plus de monstres._

 _Du moins, fait de chair et d'os. Le voici face à d'immenses machines, ressemblant grandement à ce que les Magitek offraient en leur sein. Et ils tirèrent, tous, dans sa direction._

 _Encore une fuite. Désespérée, frappée par la solitude. Il chercha, encore tout autour de lui._

 _Il fuyait encore._

 _Fuyait l'horreur, fuyait la peur._

 _Et le voilà encore ailleurs. Le monde conservait ses bases. Mais il brûlait, d'un feu sorti droit des cauchemars. Il reconnut des ombres, des formes familières. Mais il ne fit que les traverser, d'une main désespérée. Sans jamais parvenir à son but, il continuait de fuir. Il ne savait même plus ce qui le poursuivait, pourtant son instinct lui dictait d'avancer._

 _Sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment ni pourquoi, le voici désormais sur une longue route. Sombre à souhait, elle n'était que faiblement éclairée, par le biais de lampadaires défaillants, ornant les différents côtés. Essoufflé, il ne courait plus. Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, rien ne lui parvint._

 _« — Hé ! Quelqu'un ! »_

 _Mais seule la voix du silence lui répondit. Puis un souffle froid. Il grelotta, parcouru par un frisson mêlant l'effroi à la solitude. Et il se retourna de nouveau, dans le but d'avancer. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut._

 _Cette ombre, postée au milieu de la voie, et qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Encapuchonnée et enveloppée par un long voile noir, dont le tissu touchait d'ailleurs le sol, cette ombre s'approcha. Noctis, lui, se glaça. Et ses membres refusèrent une nouvelle fois de lui obéir. Statufié sur place, il la vit parcourir, mètres après mètres, la distance les séparant, faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse toujours plus grande. Et l'effroi originel se transforma en une terreur incontrôlée._

 _Il distingua sur son visage pâle, un faible sourire. De plus près, elle ressemblait toujours plus à une femme. Et doucement, sa main se leva. Dans sa direction, vers sa tête. S'en suivit un murmure._

 _Il ne le comprit pas. Mais ces mots ressemblaient à une ode même au désespoir. Yeux écarquillés, Noctis Lucis Caelum perdit ses moyens et sentait presque la fin approcher._

« — Noct ! Noct ! »

… Jusqu'à son réveil. Ouvrant grand ses pupilles encore tétanisées, le jeune Prince se redressa brutalement, et constata son retour à la réalité.

« — Les … gars. »

Soulagé d'être sorti de ce monde plus sombre que jamais, Noctis voyait d'ailleurs une mine particulièrement inquiète sur le visage de ses trois amis, présents à ses côtés. Prompto fut le premier à rompre un silence presque gênant.

« — Ça va ? Ton cauchemar avait l'air dur.

— … Ouais, ça va. Soupira-t-il, en retour. »

Que signifiait-il, ce cauchemar ? Cela ne pouvait pas être uniquement dû à son anxiété. Avant de combattre Léviathan, il avait déjà eu l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire.

« — Tant mieux ! S'enquit Gladio, bras croisés. Tu te sens prêt à te lever ?

— … Ouais.

— Le Maréchal nous a dit qu'il avait un plan. Affirma Ignis, en relevant ses lunettes. Mangeons un petit peu et récupérons encore nos forces. »

Noctis hocha faiblement la tête, avant que ses camarades ne décident de sortir, en direction du lieu de rassemblement, là même où Cor préparait déjà le terrain. Cependant, avant de pouvoir franchir ce pas décisif, les trois camarades furent stoppés, par la voix même du Prince.

« — Les gars ... »

Une voix hésitante. Piqués dans leur curiosité, les amis de l'héritier lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Fermant finalement les paupières, Noctis se résolut.

« — Désolé. Lâcha-t-il. »

Un nouveau regard, échangé entre les frères d'armes. Et l'atmosphère changea progressivement. Ignis hocha la tête, avant de reprendre la parole.

« — Allons-y, Noct. On va être en retard. »

Quelques minutes suffirent, pour que tous soient enfin réunis au point de rendez-vous stratégique. Les troupes Lucisiennes, par plusieurs dizaines, encerclaient le secteur où Cor attendait simplement que tout le monde soit prêt afin de commencer. Un bref regard posé sur Noctis et ses amis lui permis de comprendre l'état actuel du Prince. Alors il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir encore davantage.

« — Bien. Nous avons établi un plan. Débuta-t-il simplement. Nous avons une guerre sur de nombreux fronts à livrer. Nous ne pourrons pas rester unis partout à la fois. Première chose, le Prince Noctis et son groupe vont devoir continuer leur quête pour récolter la Grâce des Six ainsi que les Armes Fantômes. Nous, en revanche, nous devons repartir à Insomnia et être sûr de pouvoir conserver notre capitale.

— Comment ça ? Murmura Noctis, anxieux.

— Ignis t'expliquera la situation en détail, reprit Cor, en fermant les yeux. Pour l'heure, je vais continuer de détailler le plan. Les Lames Royales m'ont informé que la situation devenait compliquée à Insomnia. On peut donc légitimement supposer qu'il en sera de même ailleurs au Lucis. L'idée est de pouvoir unir correctement notre troupe et de résister, jusqu'à ce que le roi élu ait terminé son petit voyage. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous serons en mesure de lancer un raid contre le Niflheim et de récupérer l'anneau.

— Pourquoi rester continuellement à Insomnia … ? Cette zone est très difficile à défendre. Marmonna Ignis, hésitant.

— Non seulement c'est notre capitale, intervint Clarus, mais c'est aussi là-bas que se trouve le Cristal. »

Difficile de le contredire. Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, signe de sa bonne compréhension de la situation.

« — Il est toutefois difficile d'imaginer que l'on puisse tenir éternellement, tu as raison. Si le Niflheim décide de nous assiéger, nos forces seront bien trop limitées. Il va donc falloir, au bout d'un moment, rejoindre les zones protégées du Lucis. Le Clan Meldaccio restera fidèle à la couronne, nous pouvons compter sur les nombreux camps de chasseurs de Daemons pour nous aider.

— Et tout ça servira à quoi, alors ? Marmonna Noctis. On veut défendre le Cristal et après, on abandonne ? On compte sur nous pour faire vite ?

— Non. Nous déplacerons le Cristal. »

Une vague de surprise, chez tous. Déplacer … le Cristal … ? L'incompréhension et l'anxiété gagna les regards. Cor l'avait déjà anticipé. Évidemment qu'une telle décision ne pouvait faire un consensus immédiat.

« — C'est grâce au Cristal que ceux qui ont prêté serment au roi possèdent des pouvoirs. Articula lentement le Maréchal. S'il est détruit ou mis hors d'état de nuire, seul le Prince Noctis disposera alors pleinement de ses capacités de combat. Autrement dit, ce sera terminé. Il faut retourner à Insomnia et mettre le Cristal à l'abri. Pour l'heure, le Niflheim ne devrait pas attaquer. Ils doivent encore attendre un petit peu, que le désordre gagne nos villes pour le faire. Une fois que le Cristal sera récupéré et mis hors de portée, nous pourrons appliquer notre plan.

— Comment ça ? S'interrogea Gladio. On va cacher le Cristal ailleurs et on continue de défendre Insomnia, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Nous défendrons Insomnia tant que ce sera possible. »

En réalité, tous comprirent bien la nature des événements. Hormis Noctis, évidemment, qui se demandait toujours pour quelle foutue raison il fallait se résoudre à abandonner leur territoire natal.

« — C'est quoi ce délire ? Siffla-t-il.

— Je t'ai dit qu'Ignis t'expliquera la situation en détail.

— Comment je peux accepter un plan si je ne la connais pas ?

— Tout ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que le Lucis ne nous est peut-être plus entièrement favorable.

— Quoi … ?

— Le reste, Ignis te l'expliquera. Maintenant, ne perdons plus de temps. Préparez vos affaires. Nous partons pour Galdina, où nous nous séparerons. »

 _Empire du Niflheim – Sommet de Graléa, capitale._

Une grande pièce spacieuse. Il s'agissait de la salle de réception habituellement bondée de personnes. Mais en l'occurrence, cette fois-ci, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret ressentait bien le vide. Vêtue d'une belle robe blanche, l'Oracle portait un œil plutôt hostile au vieil homme se situant de l'autre côté de la table. Iedolas afficha, quant à lui, un immense sourire de satisfaction.

« — Alors, Dame Lunafreya ? Vous ne mangez pas ?

— Je n'ai pas très faim. Déclara-t-elle, quelque peu sur la défensive.

— Eh bien moi, très chère, je compte manger à ma faim. Disons que je suis plutôt d'humeur pour. »

Luna observait avec un certain dégoût l'Empereur, se délectant de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Cette scène s'éternisa d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que la porte du fond ne vienne s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Ardyn Izunia et sa démarche si insolente.

« — Je viens avec des nouvelles, Votre Majesté. Déclara-t-il, un fin sourire sur le visage.

— Alors ? Qu'en est-il de l'anneau ?

— Les Magitek continuent de le rechercher au fond d'Altissia. On finira bien par mettre la main là-dessus.

— Je vois. »

Lunafreya tiqua, intérieurement. Même si ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu floutés suite à son immense dépense d'énergie, la jeune femme se souvenait très clairement du moment où le Chancelier s'était emparé dudit anneau. Ce qui voudrait forcément dire …

« — Ah, Dame Lunafreya ! Toujours aussi resplendissante ! »

Dans de grands gestes théâtraux, Ardyn s'approcha, un sourire toujours mauvais aux lèvres.

« — Sa Majesté vous a prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir que vous nous fassiez quelques petites apparitions télévisées, histoire de rappeler que les dieux sont bien hors de contrôle. Terminez donc votre repas, et nous commencerons notre fabuleuse excursion.

— Pourquoi proférai-je un tel mensonge ?

— Têtue, hein ? Je ne vous savais pas comme ça. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort.

— Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Argua l'Oracle, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous savez, il existe des stratagèmes vieux comme le monde, qui nous permettent de parvenir à nos fins. Ce malheureux Ravus va peut-être en faire les frais. Ou bien votre propre sœur ?

— Que leur avez-vous fait ?!

— Rien, pour l'instant. Mais cette vérité pourrait devenir obsolète, selon votre réponse. »

Évidemment. Lunafreya se mordit doucement les lèvres, quelque peu résignée. Mais elle ne disait toutefois pas son dernier mot. Pas aussi facilement. Malgré tout, pour l'heure, il serait plus sage de ne pas commettre d'actes irréfléchis. Reprenant doucement son calme, l'Oracle soupira.

« — Je ne suis pas encore en très bon état pour de longs voyages. Affirma-t-elle, doucement.

— Oh. Eh bien, je suppose que vous devriez vous reposer encore un petit peu ? Nous partirons au plus tard ce soir, de toute façon. »

Décidé à ne pas s'éterniser dans les environs, le loufoque Chancelier tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« — Quelles étaient les nouvelles que tu me rapportais ? S'enquit Iedolas, en arquant un sourcil.

— Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Ricana son interlocuteur. Je tenais juste à vous dire que les rescapés d'Altissia ont été balayés par nos vaisseaux avec succès. Les corps ont été récupérés et remis au docteur Verstael Besithia.

— Bien, le Lucis sera bientôt démuni. »

Devant l'horreur de ces propos, les yeux de Luna s'élargirent. Mais l'œil que lui portait alors Iedolas la dissuada de toutes paroles déplacées, et la jeune femme ne put que se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Tant de personnes sacrifiées sur l'autel d'une idéologie mensongère … elle ne pourrait supporter cela encore longtemps.

« — Bien, sur ce, nous nous revoyons ce soir, ô Oracle ! »

Un regard.

Étrangement complice, d'ailleurs. Lunafreya se sentit quelque peu désarmée, et confuse devant le déroulement des événements. Mais il ne valait mieux pas ébruiter inutilement des affaires …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	24. Désunion

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre de l'année !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Lucis**

 **Vaste continent en majorité rural, dans lequel d'immenses contrées sauvages bordent de grandes villes.**

« — Mouais … donc cet enfoiré d'Iedolas a vraiment tout préparé. »

Le bateau menant à Galdina, déjà bien engagé sur la mer, permettait de rafraîchir quelque peu l'ambiance. Et quitter la mystique mais bien terne île d'Angelgard ne déplaisait pas au groupe. Accoudé sur le rebord du navire, Noctis se trouvait éternellement en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. Ignis venait justement de lui conter les dernières nouvelles, au sujet de la tirade d'Iedolas concernant l'avenir du monde.

« — En fait, on va commencer à devenir les méchants si ça continue. Soupira le Prince.

— Iedolas souhaite désolidariser le Lucis de sa couronne. S'il y parvient, nous serons en effet des ennemis potentiels de notre propre peuple. Répondit calmement son camarade à lunettes.

— Des ennemis même des humains, renchérit Gladio, en portant son regard sur les vagues. D'après mon père, les rescapés d'Altissia qu'on a sauvé ont en plus été éliminés, plus loin sur la mer. Ces connards ont déjà tout prévu. Jusqu'au moindre détail.

— Oui, mais nous avons encore des soutiens. »

Ignis aimait penser de la sorte. Il aimait croire en une bonne étoile, qui leur permettrait d'avancer, quelle que soit les difficultés rencontrées. Même si cette vision naïve du destin lui paraissait illusoire, se bercer dedans permettait à son cœur de gagner en quiétude. Et parfois, cette sensation s'avérait plus que bénéfique.

« — Noct … comment ça va, toi … ? »

Une question qui restait toujours sur toutes les lèvres. Prompto fut celui qui finit par l'extérioriser, d'une voix plus qu'hésitante.

Son camarade ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, en préférant porter son regard sur l'eau s'étendant à perte de vue. Le jeune Prince finit par soupirer.

« — J'en sais rien. Lâcha-t-il. J'ai toujours envie de massacrer le Niflheim. Et Ravus. »

Le dernier nom alourdit l'atmosphère. Là encore, difficile de ne pas comprendre Noctis. Qui ne rêverait pas d'éliminer l'assassin de son père ?

« — Noct … Commença Ignis. Tu …

— Je sais. Souffla le Prince. C'est pas une raison pour pourrir la vie des gens autour de moi. Et … je sais … qu'au final, ça ne servira à rien. Une histoire de vengeance, ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Noct … tu ne dois pas tout prendre sur toi. S'inquiéta vivement Ignis.

— Vous savez … pendant que j'étais inconscient, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai aussi déjà ressenti à Altissia.

— Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ? Marmonna Gladio, en arquant un sourcil.

— Ouais. J'ai vu … des choses que je ne veux pas voir. J'ai vu un monde … vraiment pas fait pour moi. Et il y avait cette femme. Toute voilée, qui avançait vers moi.

— C'est effrayant ça. S'enquit Prompto, en grimaçant quelque peu.

— Ouais. Et donc … je ne sais pas ce que je ferai dans le futur. Mais je crois … que tout seul, ça ne le fera pas. Alors désolé. J'ai été égoïste. »

Dans les cieux à peine éclairés par l'aube, Noctis y perdit son regard.

« — Concentrons-nous sur le Niflheim à éliminer. Murmura-t-il. Luna est aussi en danger. Je peux pas l'abandonner entre leurs mains bêtement.

— Content de te voir grandir, Noct ! »

La main rugueuse de Gladio vint frapper son épaule. Un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, vu la grimace tirée par l'intéressé.

« — Laisse-moi, c'est bon. Marmonna le jeune homme, en grimaçant légèrement. »

Prompto, lui, sourit. Un grand soulagement s'emparait de son être tout entier, le jeune homme espérant avec la plus pure sincérité que le puissant lien unissant les quatre membres de cet explosif quatuor, tiendrait en dépit de tous les obstacles et pièges, réservés par cet avenir plus qu'incertain.

 **Chapitre 24 : Désunion**

Le soleil brillait désormais assez haut, dans le ciel. De quoi redonner un peu de baume au cœur, du moins pour certains individus seulement. D'autres continuaient de broyer du noir, depuis la nuit passée. Pour Stella Nox Fleuret, il fallait dire que le trajet avait été perçu comme un long calvaire, en dépit de la gentillesse de l'équipage, la jeune femme ne pouvait que ressasser dans son esprit, les événements de la veille. Entre l'assassinat du vénérable roi du Lucis perpétré par la main de son propre frère, la disparition de ce dernier ainsi que la capture de sa sœur … voilà bien des informations qui s'agglutinaient, sans offrir une consistance suffisante.

« — Nous y sommes enfin. »

Galdina. Un beau quai, animé par la vie. Talcott Hester invita la prestigieuse passagère à descendre, sous bonne compagnie d'ailleurs, puisque les troupes du Lucis continuaient évidemment à l'accompagner. Cela dit, la Princesse et ses compagnons de voyage notèrent bien quelque chose de particulier.

Les regards portés par les différentes personnes.

Les murmures échangés par ces mêmes individus.

« — De toute évidence, marmonna Jared, ces hommes sont au courant pour les événements survenus à Altissia. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester trop longtemps et nous hâter vers la capitale.

— Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée de partir de cette façon ? Nous passerions presque pour des voleurs. Répondit Stella, quelque peu anxieuse.

— Certes, mais notre mission est de rejoindre les Lames Royales pour maintenir Insomnia sous le contrôle du Lucis. Tel est l'ordre donné par le Maréchal Leonis.

— Je vois.

— Et vous ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

— À vrai dire, je suis encore un peu hésitante. Soupira la belle blonde, en baissant la tête. J'aimerais vous aider … mais je veux surtout retrouver mon frère, avant qu'il ne commette une autre erreur.

— … Je comprends.

— Et je doute qu'il soit en partance pour Insomnia. Je dirai qu'il devrait être resté près des côtes Lucisiennes … a-t-on des traces du bateau qu'il a volé ?

— Non, je suis désolé … disons que ça n'a pas été notre tâche première, malheureusement. »

Son interlocutrice hocha simplement la tête, en affichant un faible sourire.

« — Dans ce cas-là, je vais me ressourcer un petit peu ici, et je repartirai pour le Niflheim quand je serai prête. J'espère que vous réussirez. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça, tout simplement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Talcott vint lui apporter le sac, contenant quelques provisions supplémentaires et conférées par les troupes du Lucis. Le jeune homme lui tendit, encore un petit peu hésitant.

« — Vous êtes sûre de vouloir voyager seule ? Ce n'est … peut-être p-pas digne d'une Princesse, après tout.

— C'est gentil, mais je vais m'en sortir. Mon titre ne veut plus dire grand-chose.

— Je comprends. Faites attention, Dame Stella. »

Sac sur le dos, la sœur de l'Oracle hocha simplement la tête, avant de filer, dans la direction opposée des anciennes troupes de Régis. Talcott resta un moment, à l'observer de loin, avant que son grand-père ne vienne dans son dos, pour lui tapoter la tête.

« — Dame Stella est courageuse, elle s'en sortira.

— J'espère …

— Hé, ne développe pas des sentiments trop forts pour elle, tu n'as aucune chance !

— T'es pas supposé me dire ça, franchement.

— Hmpf. Allons-y, Insomnia nous attend. »

 _Capitale du Lucis — Insomnia._

Du bruit, en plein jour.

Cela pourrait paraître anodin, en particulier dans l'une des villes les plus luxuriantes de toutes. Mais ici, ce son résonnait différemment. Les ruelles bondées commençaient d'ailleurs à entourer la citadelle.

« — On veut des réponses ! »

Ce bruit, annonçait bien des malheurs. Dont l'un, surpassait tous les autres. Et d'assez loin, d'ailleurs. À l'horizon se profilait le spectre de la désunion. Celle qui mettrait le Lucis tout entier en péril. Voilà bien de quoi craindre l'évolution de la situation, devenue progressivement hors de contrôle. Depuis les grands vitraux de la Citadelle, voir cette agitation populaire pouvait rendre nerveux.

« — Le roi est mort ! Qui va nous protéger ?!

— Les Daemons sont de plus en plus nombreux !

— Sommes-nous encore en sécurité ici ?!

— Qui commande Insomnia ?!

— Le Prince Noctis n'a pas les épaules assez larges pour le faire ! »

Oui, beaucoup de bruit. Plus bas, les troupes restantes du Lucis, volontairement laissées par Régis en retrait, au cas où le Niflheim lancerait une attaque de traître, s'attelaient à maintenir un semblant d'ordre. Une tâche bien complexe, compte-tenu d'une situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« — Sérieusement, c'est du délire. »

Libertus Ostium, homme quelque peu trapu, observait d'un œil plutôt dépité, le peuple demandant des explications. Assis à côté de lui, en sirotant un peu de café, Nyx Ulric ne prit pas réellement la peine de répondre. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, la Lame Royale ne sortit de cet état qu'après l'arrivée d'un autre homme dans la pièce.

« — Écoutez-moi. »

Titus Drautos, leader des Lames Royales. Une personne robuste, dont la rigidité faisait écho à cette apparence. Dans la pièce toute entière, une dizaine d'hommes faisant partie de cette organisation levée par le défunt roi, se positionnèrent convenablement, alignés comme des i, dès l'ordre donné par leur chef.

« — Nous risquons prochainement de recevoir une visite du Niflheim, dans le but de ' _'s'organiser''_ convenablement et permettre une paix durable. Il va falloir faire en sorte de les accueillir convenablement.

— Sérieusement ? Marmonna Nyx, en arquant un sourcil. On parle bien des meurtriers du roi, non ?

— Oui. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre en péril l'équilibre d'Insomnia ni du Lucis.

— Et à terme, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse venir et dicter leur loi ?

— Bien sûr que non. Martela Titus, en plissant son regard. Clarus et Cor ont envoyé un message. Il faut que nous préparions le départ du Cristal. »

Une certaine incompréhension, se lisait alors sur bien des visages.

« — Mais … Balbutia légèrement Libertus. Si on fait partir le Cristal, lorsque le Niflheim arrivera … nous risquons de nous faire tuer, pas vrai … ?

— Fort possible. Tonna Titus, en fermant les yeux. C'est la mission confiée par les plus hauts gradés. Tout du moins … c'est ce qu'ils veulent que l'on effectue. »

La façon dont parlait le puissant guerrier Lucisien sonnait quelque peu étrange, aux oreilles de ses subalternes.

« — Maintenant, se pose une question. Murmura-t-il, en faisant des allers-retours devant eux. Qu'est-ce que vous, vous comptez faire ? Suivre ces ordres, même s'ils vous paraissent insensés ? »

[Yoko Shimomura — Kingsglaive Prologue]

Nyx élargit son regard, devant les propositions plus que déviantes de l'homme qui était pourtant supposé mener cette organisation. Le jeune homme sortit de la ligne, sans dire un mot, pour soutenir un regard presque défiant envers son supérieur.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ulric ?

— Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites, chef ? Marmonna-t-il. Vous êtes sérieusement en train de nous demander de faire une mutinerie contre la couronne ?

— La couronne n'est portée par personne, pour l'instant. Siffla son interlocuteur.

— Ça ne change rien. On s'est engagés en faveur du Lucis, pas du Niflheim.

— Réfléchissez-y bien, d'ailleurs. Reprit d'une voix plus dure, le leader. Combien d'entre nous sont-ils nés sur les terres dominées actuellement par le Niflheim, et qui appartenaient auparavant au Lucis ? »

Un silence. Quelques regards échangés entre les différents hommes. Symbole de la désunion même présente, quelques mètres plus bas, au sein de la population elle-même.

« — Nous appartenons tous à des terres qui ne sont plus au Lucis. Si vous espérez les revoir un jour, ce ne sera pas en défendant ce Cristal. Je me suis engagé auprès du roi Régis dans le but de récupérer ces terres et retrouver les miens. Qu'a-t-on fait durant toutes ces années ? Rien du tout. On recule, encore et encore. Jusqu'aux portes même de notre ville.

— Si on leur livre le Cristal, ce sera foutu. Déclara Nyx, en serrant légèrement les poings.

— C'est _déjà_ fini, Ulric. Répliqua son supérieur, d'un ton sévère. Maintenant, il faut voir comment vous voulez recommencer. Si on suit le plan du Lucis, on meurt tous, ici. Et on provoque sûrement une guerre civile qui tuera la moitié de la population. Et si on négocie avec le Niflheim, on reste en vie, on calme la population et on peut même éventuellement retourner ' _'chez nous''_. Maintenant, si vous ne pouvez pas accepter pareille chose, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Vous avez le choix.

— Vous appelez ça un choix. Siffla Nyx, en tournant les talons. Je me casse. »

Nyx Ulric avait toujours été un soldat à problème. Loin d'être discipliné, il représentait la quintessence même de « _l'électron libre_ », celui qui n'avançait pas comme les autres en suivant un chemin tout tracé, mais qui créait sa propre voie.

« — Ceux qui nous quittent seront peut-être amenés à croiser le fer avec nous. Tonna Titus, en regardant son ancien subordonné quitter les lieux. »

Pas de quoi impressionner le Lucisien en instance de départ.

« — Nyx, attends ! »

Stoppant sa marche plus que courroucée, Nyx se retourna pour apercevoir le visage de l'un de ses rares amis, à savoir Libertus. Quelque peu tendu et nerveux, l'intéressé lança un vif regard dans son dos, là où les Lames Royales continuaient de discuter.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lâcha le brun, visiblement peu enclin à discuter bien plus longtemps.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait … y réfléchir un peu ?

— C'est déjà fait.

— Il a peut-être raison …

— Alors reste ici. »

Sous l'air dépité de son camarade, le soldat reprit sa route, en se dirigeant les escaliers de la Citadelle. Il ne savait pas exactement que faire, mais il ne comptait certainement prendre part à cette rébellion qu'il ne cautionnait aucunement.

« — Nyx … !

— Le Niflheim a déjà tué ma famille. Je n'ai rien à _''retrouver''._ Si vous voulez faire vos manigances pour rester en vie, tant mieux pour vous. Si j'ai rejoint l'armée du roi Régis, c'est pour faire payer à l'Empire. Et ma mission n'est toujours pas terminée. »

Plus loin, Titus Drautos ne dit rien. Il se contenta de garder un œil désapprobateur sur ce garnement insolent et guidé par sa propre logique. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Lame Royale tourna son visage vers les autres membres de cette escouade d'élite.

« — Faites donc votre choix. Si jamais vous refusez, je vous laisserai un jour pour préparer toutes vos affaires et quitter la ville, en espérant ne jamais avoir à vous recroiser. »

 _Ailleurs …_

« — Merci de vous être occupée de la Régalia.

— On peut se tutoyer, vous savez. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Ouais. »

Cindy Aurum, petite-fille de Cid, affichait une mine moins rayonnante qu'à l'accoutumée, devant le comportement du Prince Noctis. Le jeune homme s'efforçait pourtant de conserver un air un peu plus calme et posé, toujours tiraillé quant à sa façon de se comporter.

« — Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'il a quelque chose pour vous, si vous passez près du Cap Caem. Déclara-t-elle.

— Merci de votre coopération. Répondit Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. Mais nous devons d'abord partir en direction de Lestallum.

— Ah, ne vous pressez pas. Et on peut aussi se tutoyer.

— Merci, Cindy ! S'enquit légèrement Prompto, en levant sa main. »

Gladiolus hocha simplement la tête, bras croisés, avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la belle Régalia, en se plaçant côté passager à l'avant. Ignis, lui, tenait déjà le volant, tandis que les deux derniers se retrouvaient à l'arrière. Une disposition classique, qui ravivait de bons petits souvenirs, d'ailleurs.

« — Ah, la Régalia m'avait manqué. Sourit légèrement Gladio.

— Bon, nous sommes prêts à partir. Articula le plus sage du quatuor. D'après les informations données, un Dieu se réveillerait actuellement près du Disque de Cauthless.

— Hein ? Je pensais qu'on allait à Lestallum ? S'interrogea Prompto, anxieux.

— Si on pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de discrétion, ce ne serait pas mal. Soupira son interlocuteur. Le Disque de Cauthless se trouve non loin de la ville d'ailleurs, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

— Noct, t'es prêt ? S'enquit Gladio, de son côté. »

Le Prince du Lucis portait un œil à l'horizon. Le Lucis avait toujours été une terre très tranquille, si l'on ne prenait pas en considération la guerre. Il voyait sur les visages de tous ces hommes, la volonté de vivre. Le bruit du moteur le ramena à la réalité, bien plus que les paroles prononcées par son « Bouclier », qu'il répéta d'ailleurs une seconde fois.

« — Tu dors ou quoi ?

— Non, lâcha-t-il, en soupirant. Je suis prêt. Direction le Disque de Cauthless.

— On devrait allumer la radio pour se tenir au courant. Suggéra Prompto.

— Effectivement. La situation risque de changer dans les jours à venir. Mais malgré tout, nous devons absolument nous en tenir au rôle que nous a donné le Maréchal. Sommes-nous d'accords ? »

Les paroles tenues par Ignis dénotaient d'une crainte. Une crainte partagée par les quatre Frères d'Armes. Cette crainte de voir leur continent tout entier, être déchiré par les flammes de la guerre. Une perspective bien peu reluisante, qui devenait pourtant plus crédible, au fil du temps.

« — Ouais. Empêchons le Lucis de tomber. »

 _Ailleurs …_

« — Oh ? Il serait donc déjà prêt ?

— _Pas encore._

— Olà olà … à ce rythme-là, l'Empereur risque d'être en colère, vous savez ? Il n'a pu apprécier la Bataille d'Altissia que grâce à son dénouement. Parce que la flotte Magitek, dont vous nous avez vanté les mérites, a été complètement balayée par l'Hydréenne … je suppose que l'Archéen pourrait causer des dommages similaires ?

— _J'ai peut-être sous-estimé les Six. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir concernant l'Hydréenne, ça ne posera plus aucun problème lorsqu'il sera prêt._

— Et dans combien de temps ?

— _C'est l'affaire de quelques jours seulement. La structure est prête. Mais s'il échappe à notre contrôle, ce serait une catastrophe absolue._

— Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais que pouvons-nous attendre, tout de suite ? Est-ce que l'autre partie du plan est prête ?

— _Évidemment. Le Lucis grouillera bientôt de Daemons, et seul le Niflheim sera en mesure de protéger sa population. »_

Ardyn Izunia afficha un large sourire, à cette idée.

Voir la souillure s'abattre sur le Lucis tout entier. Voilà bien le correctif d'une lointaine erreur.

« — Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais la Princesse Lunafreya attend sûrement des explications. Je coupe donc. »

En reposant tranquillement le téléphone dans sa poche, le Chancelier se dirigea vers la sortie de sa cabine, en fredonnant nonchalamment.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	25. Perspectives multiples

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Niflheim**

 **Très grand continent, où le pouvoir militaire et technologique, combiné, n'a aucun égal. C'est là-bas qu'est apparue la technologie Magitek, puisant à la fois dans les savoirs ancestraux et ceux qui animent le futur.**

« — Au fait, Noct, tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais ça fait quoi de recevoir le pouvoir d'un Dieu ? S'enquit Prompto, en affichant un petit sourire.

— Tu parles des éclairs de Ramuh ? J'ai eu l'impression d'être mort.

— Et pour Léviathan ?

— J'avais déjà l'impression d'être mort, avant de le recevoir. »

Presque isolé dans le temps, ce moment où les quatre amis roulaient sur les routes du Lucis, offraient quelques instants de répit, dans un contexte particulièrement difficile. Noctis faisait tout son possible, pour ne pas y penser. Pour ne pas penser à ces visages, qui défilaient progressivement dans son esprit. Il n'oublierait jamais, et il le savait, mais il ne désirait vraiment pas devenir celui qui polluerait l'espace des autres.

Même si _cette_ scène restait gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire encore douloureuse, le jeune Prince comptait faire en sorte, de poursuivre la bataille menée par son père. Contemplant le paysage familier et très rural dans les environs, Noctis se laissa bercer par une brise fraîche, conséquence directe de la conduite de son ami Ignis.

« — Hé, n'empêche que cette caisse finira par se faire remarquer assez facilement, vous ne croyez pas ? S'enquit Gladio, en grimaçant légèrement. Si les ennemis commencent à sortir de n'importe où …

— Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? D'abandonner la Régalia ?

— Sois pas direct sur la défensive, Ignis ! J'dis juste qu'on pourrait peut-être la relooker un peu, histoire de passer inaperçu.

— Y'a combien de Régalia qui roulent sur le Lucis, sérieusement ? Marmonna Noctis, loin d'être convaincu.

— Ouais … bon. J'disais ça comme ça, hein …

— Si on ne roule pas en voiture, je propose de le faire à dos de Chocobos. S'égosilla légèrement Prompto. J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

— Mouais, va te les payer.

— T'es plutôt rabat-joie, Noct !

— C'est vrai qu'on manque d'argent, par contre. Grimaça légèrement Ignis, en repensant aux économies.

— Si seulement on pouvait faire comme dans les jeux-vidéos et faire perdre des gils aux monstres sauvages …

— Arrête de rêver, Prompto. Railla finalement Gladio. »

Cette ambiance lui manquait, à vrai dire. Noctis se sentait presque prêt à esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais son visage finit par s'assombrir de nouveau. Dès lors qu'il y pensa. À la disparition de son père. À Luna. À Stella. Au Niflheim. Au destin du Lucis. À leur propre destin.

Il existait un nombre incalculable de problèmes. Des problèmes qu'il ne saurait comment résoudre. Mais la seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était que ses camarades seront toujours à ses côtés. Il leur lança un regard discret. Tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendait compte.

Mais sans leur présence, alors Noctis aurait sûrement tout plaqué, pour sombrer directement vers la vengeance. Il aurait sûrement été à la recherche de Ravus pour l'éliminer, avant de s'en prendre aveuglément à l'Empire, en délaissant tout derrière son dos. Cette perspective lui faisait encore froid dans le dos.

Parce qu'au fond, une voix lui poussait presque à s'y aventurer. Et que finalement, malgré tout ce qu'il aimerait dire, malgré tout ce qu'il aimerait faire, telle était la vérité : son destin lui échappait.

« — On devrait s'arrêter ici et manger un coup, avant de repartir. Informa Ignis.

— Y'a même un magasin pour acheter des provisions. On devrait y faire un tour. Proposa Prompto, en penchant légèrement la tête. »

Déconnecté de la réalité, Noctis ferma ses paupières. Un acte étrangement reposant, quand il y repensait.

« — On a besoin de ravitaillement ouais, au cas où on camperait. »

Il lui fallait se déconnecter.

Il ne devait plus y penser.

 **Chapitre 25 : Perspectives multiples**

« — Hum … regardez, y'a des DvD vraiment pas chers. S'enquit Prompto, une main sur le menton.

— Prompto. Coupa Gladio. N'y pense pas.

— Oh allez ! Regarde, y'a _Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children !_ Et c'est l'édition complète !

— M'en fous.

— Mais Tifa Lockhart est tellement canon …

— T'arrive plus à t'occuper des vraies femmes et tu commences à avoir celles de ton imagination ? Tu me fais de la peine.

— Laisse-moi rêver ! Tu me donnes pas quelques airs de Cloud Strife ?

— Que dalle.

— Gladio, Prompto, un peu de sérieux. Tempéra Ignis. Les DvD, ce sera pour plus tard. Occupons-nous plutôt de tout ce qui est approvisionnement urgent. »

Noctis, lui, avait décidé de rejoindre ses camarades, pour éviter l'isolement. En marchant à leurs côtés et écoutant leurs divagations, il réussissait —de temps à autres— à s'extirper de ce carcan mental, dans lequel il plongeait régulièrement, tout seul. Un piège bien dangereux. Mais malgré tous les efforts de ses partenaires pour lui permettre d'aller véritablement de l'avant, le jeune Prince sentait toujours que la marche était trop haute. Pour le moment, tout du moins. C'était en tout cas de cette façon qu'il espérait que les choses se passeraient.

En passant du temps avec ses amis, il parvenait à faire abstraction de cet horizon de problèmes. Un horizon vers lequel ils approchaient pourtant inexorablement. Secouant la tête, il rejoint ses camarades, qui réussissaient de nouveau, à apaiser l'atmosphère.

Le groupe finit, après de longues minutes, par s'installer plus loin, pour déguster un repas. Un fast-food, rien de plus classique, mais qui pouvait parfois faire du bien. D'autant plus qu'ils n'en n'auraient peut-être plus l'occasion. Désirant se faire discret, Noctis ne croisa alors que rarement les visages des serveuses, laissant grand soin à ses camarades d'effectuer les commandes —et de payer, accessoirement—, pour qu'enfin, ils puissent manger tranquillement.

« — Les prix montent. Déclara Ignis.

— Et ?

— T'as jamais été très futé, Gladio ! S'égosilla Prompto. On va traverser une situation de crise économique, avec tout le bazar !

— Ha. J'suis pas parti avec vous à l'école les petits, hein.

— En tout cas, reprit le cuisiner du groupe, on ne pourra pas se permettre très souvent ces petits luxes.

— Mouais, si on appelle ça un luxe. Marmonna Noctis, en enlevant soigneusement les légumes de son burger.

— Noct. Mange tes légumes. Soupira son camarade à lunettes.

— C'est déjà bien que je mange. »

L'entêté.

Mais aucun des autres n'osait réellement partir à la confrontation avec lui, quel que soit le sujet. Il leur arrivait également, de l'observer, et alors de se souvenir.

Noctis avait perdu son père. Et eux agissaient comme s'ils voulaient lui faire oublier un décès si important. Un comportement presque triste, en un sens. Triste parce que dissimuler la vérité n'avait jamais changé la réalité. Triste parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait réellement comment le réconforter. Au lieu de cela, le jeune Prince avait décidé de son propre-chef qu'il ne courberait plus l'échine. Qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Mais ses amis n'étaient pas aveugles. Ils constataient cette lutte interne avec une relative impuissance. Le lui faire remarquer n'apporterait rien de plus, sinon des troubles supplémentaires. Alors via ce pacte tacite, les trois compagnons du Prince décidèrent simplement de lui rendre un cadre de vie plus serein. Aussi longtemps que possible.

« — Bon, et si on allumait un peu la radio ? »

Mise à disposition des clients, la radio permettait de se tenir au courant des avancées du Lucis, surtout par ce grand temps de crise. Mais aux premières nouvelles, rien d'intéressant. Juste un point météo. Pendant ces quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien, à table.

« — C'est dingue. Finit par soupirer Gladio. Le Lucis est sur le point d'entrer dans une toute nouvelle ère, et on a l'impression que tout est normal ici.

— Attends. Coupa Ignis. J'ai reçu un message de Cor. »

Les quelques minutes où le groupe sortit hors de ce temps chaotique s'envolèrent. Progressivement, les revoilà de nouveau plongés dans un cauchemar qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais quitté.

 _Ailleurs …_

Une porte s'ouvrit, offrant un grincement particulièrement désagréable à l'oreille. Assise sur sa chaise, et enroulée dans sa robe blanche, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret fronça légèrement les sourcils, lorsqu'Ardyn Izunia fit irruption dans la chambre qui lui fut allouée. Le Chancelier afficha un large sourire couplé à un regard plutôt sinistre, qui fit naître chez l'Oracle, quelques frissons inexplicables —ou presque— même si elle ne souhaitait montrer aucune faiblesse.

« — Alors, Dame Lunafreya. Comment ça va ?

— N'espérez pas avoir de discussion cordiale avec moi, Chancelier. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

— Hum. Très courtoise, cette façon de dire d'aller me faire voir.

— Je ne disais pas ça.

— Oui, vous le tourniez juste de façon différente. »

Luna ne répondit rien. Cet homme possédait l'extraordinaire don de rendre toutes les situations, même les plus anodines, plus pénibles les unes que les autres. Mener une simple discussion avec lui se résumait finalement à traduire le fond de ses singulières pensées. Sans jamais y parvenir, de surcroît. Voilà de quoi rendre le problème encore plus grand.

« — Pourquoi mentez-vous à l'Empereur, à propos de l'anneau ?

— Ahhh. Nous y voilà, je pensais que vous ne poseriez jamais la question. »

Ne perdant pas une once de son sourire malsain, Ardyn s'approcha de la belle prisonnière, avant de s'accroupir légèrement, pour que sa tête puisse être à hauteur du doux visage de Lunafreya. Celle-ci tiqua légèrement, quant à cette proximité bien trop grande à son goût, et le mouvement de recul à peine perceptible, suffisait à faire comprendre le fond de ses pensées.

« — En réalité, vous posez plusieurs questions à la fois.

— Commencez par la plus simple. Marmonna son interlocutrice.

— Désirez-vous voir votre famille vivre ? »

Prise de court devant des mots loin d'être innocents, Luna élargit doucement son regard, au plus grand bonheur de cet effroyable homme, dont le sourire s'agrandit immédiatement.

« — Disons que le sort de ces chères personnes est entre mes mains. Et qu'aussi longtemps que votre bouche sera close, rien ne leur sera fait. Enfin, rien de supplémentaire, ne leur sera fait.

— Ce n'est pas très clair.

— Ah bon ? Alors je vais être plus direct : ils vivront tant que vous vous tiendrez à carreaux en suivant _mes_ ordres. »

La blonde ne sut pas exactement que répondre. Elle se contenta alors de le fixer de ses deux beaux yeux bleutés. Une vision loin de déplaire à son hôte, qui affichait éternellement le même sourire espiègle.

« — Mais si vous voulez un semblant de réponse … Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Princesse, disons que moi et l'Empereur ne partageons pas exactement toutes les mêmes idées.

— Vous comptez le trahir … ? Rétorqua nerveusement Luna, ennuyée par une telle proximité.

— Je viens de dire '' _semblant de réponse''_ , me tromperai-je ? »

Évidemment, lui arracher des informations restait encore une tâche bien trop complexe. Le Chancelier en profita pour reculer un petit peu, et afficher toujours le même sourire.

« — Votre cœur s'emballe à mon contact ? Je vous ai à peine effleurée.

— Ne présumez pas de fausses idées.

— Hum et bien de toute façon, je dois vous faire voir une belle chose. Et vous dire une autre chose, concernant votre rôle assigné pour aujourd'hui. »

Une main rugueuse en profita pour toucher légèrement sa joue, arrachant une grimace à la belle femme.

« — Levez-vous donc. Je dois vous montrer une petite expérience, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Si vous partez aussi défaitiste, c'est impossible pour vous d'apprécier les bonnes choses.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où se trouvait ma famille.

— Perdue. Sûrement sur le Lucis, en train de préparer un mauvais coup. »

Friand de ses courtes et énigmatiques réponses, Ardyn ne dit plus un mot là-dessus, avant d'inviter sa prisonnière à lui emboiter le pas. Cela faisait depuis un petit moment qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce vaisseau, et Lunafreya commençait même à trouver le temps long.

« — Vous savez qu'on vous demandera d'apparaître en public aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'était la fameuse chose à me dire ?

— Pas du tout, la surprise que je vous ai réservée est d'une toute autre saveur. »

Emboitant silencieusement le pas au Chancelier, Lunafreya appréhendait étrangement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'effectivement, ce qu'elle allait voir risquait de lui donner de sérieuses raisons pour s'inquiéter. Tous deux arpentèrent un long couloir, qui bifurqua ensuite sur la droite, où Ardyn tapa un code secret, avant qu'une porte de fer ne s'ouvre. Il lui sourit alors, avant de l'inviter à rentrer à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle fit, non sans rechigner.

Cette zone particulièrement lugubre n'était en plus que faiblement éclairée. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour traverser divers couloirs, ouvrir diverses portes, pour enfin arriver sur la place désirée par le Chancelier.

« — Je suis surprise de voir autant de places différentes dans un vaisseau.

— Haha, vous m'en voyez ravi. Le Niflheim a de formidables vaisseaux, après tout. Mais regardez, plutôt. »

L'Oracle s'approcha doucement de la vitre blindée et écarquilla vivement ses beaux yeux bleus.

« — Mais … c'est …

— Les Généraux Calligo et Loqi, oui. Sourit lentement son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste. On a eu du mal à maintenir le plus vieux en vie, figurez-vous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ?

— C'est bien là tout l'intérêt de votre visite. Je vais vous montrer en avant-première quelque chose de vraiment particulier. »

Des scientifiques, placés ici et là, autour de cette quasi-prison, reçurent en quelques secondes, le feu vert de leur chef pour passer à une nouvelle étape.

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn II]

« — Ardyn … ! Siffla Loqi, prisonnier à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?!

— Je suis désolé, très cher. Mais un Général ayant perdu un bras peut-il vraiment manier efficacement les armes Magitek ?

— Toi … !

— Et je ne parle même pas de ce cher Caligo. Est-il réveillé ?

— ARDYN !

— Vous êtes devenus ce que l'on appelle couramment ' _'inutiles'',_ mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ferai en sorte que vous continuiez à servir efficacement votre patrie. »

Un sourire mauvais, gravé sur son visage. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange fumée violette fut déversée, à l'intérieur de la pièce toute entière. Seuls les râles désespérés du Général Tummelt retentirent. Des râles désespérés qui se transformaient progressivement en une douleur visiblement affreuse.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'esclaffa Lunafreya, estomaquée.

— Ma chère Dame Lunafreya, je suis en train de vous montrer comment transformer des hommes en Daemons.

— Q…Quoi ?!

— Ah … vous pensiez que la métamorphose en Daemons provenait des cieux ? Oui, c'est vrai. À une époque, tout du moins. Mais nos brillants hommes d'avenir, comme le docteur Besithia, ont réussi à maîtriser ce pouvoir.

— Et l'Empereur est au courant ?!

— Hmpf. Pas vraiment, il n'a pas besoin de l'être.

— Que recherchez-vous, en réalité ?! »

Prise d'un élan d'effroi, l'Oracle cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais ceci s'avérait difficile, compte-tenu du résultat de cette expérience horrible jouée juste sous ses yeux. Les corps des deux Généraux se déformaient littéralement, frappés par un mal ignoble, rendant leur apparence monstrueuse. Ils se transformaient, en des monstres sanguinaires, perdant le reste de leur humanité.

« — Ce que je recherche ? Marmonna lentement Ardyn. Eh bien, disons que ça ne se trouve pas dans ce monde. Alors autant m'amuser avec celui-ci.

— Vous êtes ignoble …

— Merci pour le compliment. Sourit-il. Personnellement, je les trouve désormais pires que moi. »

Violemment, en poussant un râle inhumain, Loqi fonça contre la paroi, pour essayer de la briser, à l'aide d'un bras devenu bien plus gros, duquel coulait un étrange liquide violet. Sans succès. Caligo s'essaya à son tour. Sans plus de réussite.

« — Voilà, Dame Lunafreya. Voilà ce qui va prochainement frapper le Lucis … mais également votre famille, si vous n'obéissez pas à tout ce que _je_ vous demande de faire. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ? »

Complètement piégée, l'Oracle ne parvint même plus à soutenir son regard. Une forme de victoire pour le Chancelier impérial, qui déposa sa main sur la tête de sa « victime », profitant de sa belle chevelure blonde, avant de passer à côté d'elle, tout en lui intimant de le suivre.

« — Oh, ne tentez donc pas de me nuire. Tout ce que vous pourrez me faire sera bien dérisoire, comparé à ce que je vous réserve, le cas échéant. »

 _Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter continuellement une telle chose._

L'improbable duo finit par quitter cette zone macabre, retrouvant les locaux plus classiques qui composaient les couloirs du vaisseau. Là-bas, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une figure déjà rencontrée par Lunafreya auparavant : Aranea Highwind, dernière Générale encore disponible pour le Niflheim.

« — Ah, ma chère Aranea. Sourit simplement Ardyn.

— Cet endroit est vraiment rempli de cachotteries étranges. Déclara l'intéressée, une main sur la hanche. Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

— Oh, désolé, mais ce sont des données confidentielles que je ne peux pas vous divulguer.

— Je vois. Dame Lunafreya le peut, mais pas moi ?

— Exactement. Mais n'y voyez aucun favoritisme, vous êtes de loin ma préférée.

— Tss. Bon, je dois préparer la Princesse, pour qu'elle soit impeccable en public.

— Oh, faites donc. »

Ardyn lança un dernier regard, sans équivoque, à ladite Princesse. Le message sous-entendu était assez clair, et donnait presque quelques frissons à Luna, qui se résolut néanmoins à ne pas faire de faux pas.

Temporairement, seulement.

 _Ailleurs …_

 _« On a un gros problème. Jared vient d'informer qu'à Insomnia, se déroule une mutinerie. Une partie des Lames Royales a décidé de monter une rébellion et de négocier avec le Niflheim. Une rencontre est déjà prévue prochainement. Nous nous rapprochons d'Insomnia et allons tenter de nous emparer du Cristal. Vous, continuez à suivre le plan de base. Il faut que les Six acceptent de nous aider pour balayer définitivement l'Empire. Vous allez devoir être rapides, ne trainez pas dans les villes, nous deviendront bientôt des ennemis, en cas de guerre civile. N'oubliez pas les Armes Fantômes. Plus Noctis en possédera, et plus faciles seront les rituels. Je vous enverrai des messages plus tard concernant leur localisation. Si je ne le fais pas, contactez Cid Sophiar. »_

Le message, écrit par Cor Leonis, ne présageait _vraiment_ rien de bon. Les quatre membres du groupe. La lecture du message, datant de près d'une heure maintenant, résonnait encore dans toutes les têtes. Un silence assez pesant régnait, alors qu'Ignis continuait de conduire la Régalia sur les vastes contrées rurales du Lucis. Avec pour point de chute le Disque de Cauthless, le groupe ne devait désormais plus perdre de temps. Surtout qu'y accéder demanderait encore plusieurs jours … d'ici là, de nombreux événements risquaient de se produire. De nombreux événements qui risquaient de s'enchaîner, sans qu'eux ne puissent y placer un quelconque contrôle.

« — Je me demande ce que fait Stella. »

Un léger vent, dans la voiture. Parce que le Prince en personne venait de prendre la parole, pour évoquer un sujet implicitement placé comme tabou chez ses Frères d'Armes, à savoir « l'autre » Princesse de Tenebrae, Stella Nox Fleuret.

« — Vous avez entendu comme moi tout à l'heure, hein ? Murmura le jeune homme. Luna devrait faire une apparition publique sous peu, à Insomnia. Stella a dû l'entendre aussi. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle devrait s'y diriger …

— C'est probable. Rétorqua Ignis, en baissant la tête.

— Elle aurait carrément dû y aller avec les autres, s'enquit Prompto.

— Et pendant ce temps, nous on court après ces conneries de dieux.

— Noct. Coupa Gladio.

— Je sais, désolé. Soupira le Prince, en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière. Je suis sûr que Cor ne voulait pas de notre aide, parce qu'il pense que je pourrai y rencontrer Ravus … »

Difficile d'être catégorique là-dessus, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

« — Pour l'heure, nous avons une mission à accomplir. Compléta Ignis. Faisons-leur confiance. Si le Niflheim est occupé à Insomnia, ça nous laisse la voie libre au Disque de Cauthless.

— Espérons-le. Reprit Noctis, en portant son regard sur la droite. Mais les connaissant, j'suis sûr qu'ils seraient capables de nous faire chier autrement.

— Ils seraient capables, ouais. Martela son bouclier. C'est pour ça qu'on doit être efficace.

— Oui, on peut y arriver. Encouragea Prompto, en hochant la tête. »

C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, désormais …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	26. Ceux qui désirent la Paix

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Insomnia**

 **Capitale du Lucis. Il s'agit d'une grande ville, remplie de gratte-ciels et à l'architecture extrêmement moderne, surtout en comparaison avec le reste du continent.**

Dans les cieux du Niflheim, le grand vaisseau transportant Ardyn Izunia en direction d'Insomnia, avançait tranquillement. Pas réellement pressé, le Chancelier se délectait même de l'appréhension suscitée chez Lunafreya, actuellement en compagnie d'Aranea Highwind. Missionné par l'Empereur, il pouvait agir avec une bonne marge de manœuvre et comptait bien en profiter. Assis dans une grande pièce dédiée à son repos personnel, il laissait le temps passer, en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios dans sa tête.

Bien plus bas, sur les côtes Lucisiennes, une ombre guettait déjà cette arrivée. Droit et au visage grave, Ravus Nox Fleuret ne savait pas exactement quand le Niflheim débarquerait. Mais pour atteindre Insomnia le plus rapidement possible, ce passage bien à l'Est semblait être la meilleure voie possible. L'ancien Grand Commandant jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la plage, là où son navire, volé au Lucis, reposait à l'abri des regards. Dans son esprit brumeux, se rejouait de nombreuses scènes. Son simple reflet dans l'eau qui trempait ses bottes, lui offrait une vision horrible.

 _Une vision d'un meurtrier, aux mains couvertes de sang._

Il avait tué un homme, qui cherchait —comme lui— à protéger sa famille. Il l'avait accusé de tous ses maux. Maintenant sa vengeance assouvie, il n'y trouvait aucune satisfaction. Au contraire. Quel genre de grand-frère pouvait-il représenter aux yeux de ses sœurs, désormais ? Celui avec lequel il n'était désormais plus possible d'échanger le moindre regard ? Il pesta encore, légèrement et silencieusement.

Maintenant, il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour faire machine-arrière. Beaucoup de sang avait déjà coulé par sa faute. Alors il ne s'arrêterait plus. Pour le bien de Luna. Pour le bien de Stella.

Même s'il devenait un monstre.

Il tuerait ceux qui appartenaient déjà à cette catégorie.

 **Chapitre 26 : Ceux qui désirent la Paix**

« — Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'une Princesse de Tenebrae serait capable de tels prodiges au combat. Les chasseurs du Clan Meldaccio vous remercient.

— Je vous en prie. »

Sur des terres encore désolées, relativement reculées et escarpées, Stella Nox Fleuret poussa un petit soupir. Jusqu'à présent, elle comptait récupérer Ravus, mais aucune trace de l'intéressé. Vint alors la fameuse annonce, de Lunafreya qui ferait soi-disant une apparition à Insomnia, sous la bonne compagnie du Niflheim. Une information à prendre avec des pincettes, mais qui demeurait la seule piste viable actuellement. C'est pourquoi, maudissant son idiote décision de laisser les troupes Lucisiennes regagner leur capitale sans elle, la Prêtresse de Tenebrae remonta tout bonnement la pente, d'abord grâce à un auto-stop, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec des problèmes inattendus : des chasseurs de Daemons, appartenant au Clan Meldaccio. Ils étaient alors aux prises avec un Géant de Fer. En plein jour. L'automobiliste, ayant gracieusement accepté de l'emmener, ne fut toutefois pas assez courageux pour combattre à ses côtés.

Et c'est au bout de cette bataille qu'elle se retrouvait-là, à discuter avec un certain Dave Auburnbrie, visiblement bien placé dans la hiérarchie des chasseurs. La situation à Altissia ainsi que les mots tenus par l'Empereur Iedolas furent rapidement compris par le groupe. Fort heureusement pour la native de Tenebrae, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à abandonner la couronne aux troupes du Niflheim, ni leur territoire et leurs idéaux.

« — Les Daemons deviennent de plus en plus résistants à la lumière du soleil, c'est vraiment inquiétant. Reprit ledit chasseur. Où comptiez-vous partir, Dame Stella ?

— Il faut que j'aille à Insomnia. Si je peux espérer retrouver ma famille, c'est bien là-bas. »

Néanmoins, la Princesse ne leur avait rien dit sur le décès du roi Régis. Et une forte sensation de gêne la pris, à cet égard. Cette demi-douzaine de chasseurs semblait heureux de la compter —ne serait-ce que temporairement— parmi les leurs. Et Stella imaginait aisément quel impacte sa révélation donnerait, sur l'ambiance présente. De façon assez égoïste finalement, la jeune femme se terra dans un mutisme qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas.

« — Et vous êtes sûre que ça ira avec ça ? »

Quelque peu suspicieux et anxieux, Dave désigna la moto sur laquelle son interlocutrice désirait faire voyage. Celle-ci plaça correctement le casque sur sa tête, avant de grimper sur son véhicule.

« — J'ai déjà conduit des modèles similaires ramenés occasionnellement, à Tenebrae. Je suis un petit peu meilleure que ma sœur.

— Ne désirez-vous pas que l'un de nous vous accompagne ?

— Vraiment pas.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Insomnia et le Lucis vont probablement entrer dans un cycle de désordre. Le cas échéant, les fidèles de la couronne auront besoin d'hommes comme vous, en soutien et éparpillés sur tout le territoire. Mais je suppose que vous avez déjà eu des contacts avec vos hauts gradés ?

— Effectivement.

— Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous la rendre avant un moment …

— Aucune importance. Vous avez sauvé nos vies, on possède d'autres motos dans le hangar et même dans notre camion.

— Je vous remercie. »

Ils échangèrent alors un dernier regard entendu, avant que la belle blonde ne mette les voiles, sans vouloir aller trop vite sur son nouveau bolide, prêté pour l'occasion. Stella sentit toutefois une certaine culpabilité naître, au fond de son cœur. Ces braves hommes semblaient lui faire confiance, en ignorant finalement la vraie teneur de la situation. Plus qu'inconfortable, pour elle.

Dans les cieux, les nuages commençaient à prendre de plus en plus de place, annonçant un temps pluvieux dans les prochaines minutes. Peut-être davantage représentatif de la situation, d'ailleurs. Stella chassa toutefois toutes ces pensées de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur la longue route, encore à parcourir, avant d'atteindre Insomnia.

 _Ailleurs …_

[Yoko Shimomura — Bros On The Road]

La journée avançait bien. Presque trop vite, d'ailleurs. Quasiment toute la journée, Noctis Lucis Caelum était resté à l'arrière de sa chère Régalia. Foncer vers Lestallum et le Disque de Cauthless s'avérait encore plus long que prévu, il ne pouvait pas le nier. À côté de lui, Prompto prenait en photographies quelques plans de paysage, plus silencieusement qu'à l'accoutumée. Devant, en revanche, une scène inédite se jouait.

« — Bon sang, Gladio. S'enquit Ignis. Tu vas trop vite sur cette voie-là !

— Hein ? Que dalle, je roule normalement.

— Imagine qu'un véhicule arrive devant dans ce virage, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?!

— Y'a un véhicule qui est venu ? Je ne crois pas.

— Et alors ?! La sécurité routière, tu connais ?

— Pff, t'es relou. Je t'ai proposé de te filer un coup de main pour pas trop te fatiguer, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est critiquer ma façon de conduire.

— Je suis beaucoup plus tranquille quand c'est moi qui prends le volant. Donc on peut échanger si tu veux.

— Mouais, laisse tomber, je gère.

— Le camion !

— Hein ? Quel ca- Oh merde ! »

Un coup de volant plus fort, de quoi secouer sérieusement Prompto, qui manqua de faire tomber son appareil photo. Noctis, presque dans les vapes, fut alors ramené de force à la réalité.

Résultat : voici la Régalia dans l'herbe, sur le côté droit de la route. Gladio tourna lentement sa tête vers l'arrière, pour vérifier que tout le monde vivait encore.

« — Gladio. Je prends le volant. Tonna Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes.

— Wah, ça va hein, je manque juste un peu d'entraînement.

— J'ai cru que mon appareil allait mourir. Couina légèrement le blond du groupe. Fais attention, Gladio !

— Pff, fais pas genre, j'ai à peine tourné. Et faut le dire que ce camion était quand même très con, il débordait pratiquement sur ma voie.

— C'était le contraire. Soupira Ignis, en descendant du véhicule.

— Vite fait. »

Quelques minutes suffirent, avant que le quatuor ne se remette en marche, de façon plus convenable avec le conducteur habituel. Loin d'être démoralisé et intimement persuadé d'avoir raison, Gladio resta bras croisés derrière la tête, en affichant un de temps à autres, un léger sourire.

« — Combien de temps avant d'y arriver ? Murmura finalement Noctis, en fermant lentement les paupières.

— J'espère que dans trois jours, ce sera fait. Mais on va devoir faire un petit détour par le Ravin de Taelpar. Rétorqua son camarade à lunettes.

— C'est quoi ça ? Lâcha un Prince peu enthousiaste.

— Je ne sais pas trop exactement à quoi ça ressemble. Affirma son interlocuteur. Mais Cor vient de m'envoyer une première liste des Tombeaux Royaux. On pourrait récupérer le « _Bouclier de la Juste_ » à l'intérieur.

— Le Ravin de Taelpar est un coin dangereux. Déclara Gladio. Mon père m'a déjà raconté des histoires à propos de cet endroit, où de valeureux guerriers ont déjà trouvé la mort en essayant d'aller au fond des ruines.

— Et on n'a pas plus urgent à faire ? Soupira Noctis, las. Genre retrouver le prochain Dieu avant l'Empire ?

— Si, tu n'as pas tort. Mais retrouver un Dieu est une chose. Obtenir sa grâce en est une autre. Il vaut mieux que tu sois préparé convenablement pour le faire. »

Sur ce point, difficile de lui donner tort. Noctis finit par laisser tomber. Normalement, peu importe le Dieu, il ne devrait pas être vaincu par le Niflheim avant les prochains jours. Du moins, le jeune homme ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Même si une partie de lui-même hurlait encore, pour le pousser à rejoindre au plus vite leur véritable destination. D'autant plus qu'Insomnia était peut-être déjà aux mains du Niflheim.

Le sombre Prince retomba alors dans sa phase de léthargie, laissant Ignis conduire le petit groupe à destination.

« — Et quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à ce ravin ? Marmonna Prompto, en arquant un sourcil.

— Si tout se passe convenablement, je pense qu'on peut y être ce soir. N'hésitez pas à faire une sieste derrière, qui sait ce que l'on pourrait y trouver.

— Pas besoin de me le dire … Murmura l'héritier du trône, accoudé sur la portière. »

Du repos. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à du luxe, après les derniers jours difficiles traversés par le Quatuor. Et, hormis le malheureux Ignis, ils allaient effectivement en profiter dans les quelques heures à venir, histoire de recharger les batteries.

Le temps s'égraina ainsi, les secondes se transformant progressivement, pour devenir de longues minutes, qui suivirent le même cycle. Le soleil traça sa route dans les cieux, déclinant ensuite progressivement à l'horizon.

 _Capitale du Lucis — Insomnia._

 _« — Habitants d'Insomnia. Nous traversons actuellement des heures sombres. Nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir. Mais nous savons d'ores et déjà que le roi Régis n'est plus et que son fils n'est pas encore assez mature pour reprendre le trône. »_

Un écran géant, installé au centre-ville lui-même.

Et la voix du Général Drautos, qui résonnait. La population, plus qu'agitée depuis les dernières paroles d'Iedolas, se posait pour une fois, et écoutait celui qui dirigeait désormais officieusement les troupes encore postées dans la ville.

 _« — L'heure est maintenant venue de prendre du décision. Allons-nous repousser l'alliance avec le Niflheim, notre ennemi de toujours, sous prétexte de ce passé ? »_

Quelques sifflets, quelques huées, se faisaient entendre, dès le nom du Niflheim prononcé. Mais par rapport à une époque loin d'être si reculée, ces derniers restaient en marge. Comme si la majorité de la population se retrouvait maintenant dans une impasse idéologique.

 _« — Ce soir, arrivera la délégation du Niflheim. Nous, devons rester forts et lucides sur notre avenir. Seuls ou en conflit contre cet Empire, nous marcherons droit vers l'Extinction. En choisissant de me rallier avec le Niflheim, je prends un grand risque. Je ne trahis pas le Lucis, non. Je veux le secourir. Parce que sans aide, sans roi, nous ne survivrons peut-être pas aux futurs événements qui s'abattront. Vous autres, habitants de notre capitale, êtes libres de choisir votre voie. Rien ne vous oblige à rester ici. Rien ne vous oblige à écouter. Mais je ne veux sacrifier personne, dans notre nation. Je sais que parmi vous, le désaccord existe. Toutefois, il va falloir être capable de tendre la main à l'autre si vous voulez vivre en paix. Parce que tel est l'enjeu qui arrive. Voulez-vous la paix, ou la Guerre Civile ? Notre moyen de l'éviter, est de rejoindre le Niflheim, en négociant efficacement pour conserver notre indépendance, comme Accordo avant nous. »_

Bras croisés, dans une voiture juste à l'extérieur de la somptueuse capitale, Nyx Ulric se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Tant de conneries racontées dans cet intérêt unique. Titus Drautos avait toujours été un homme qui aimait l'ordre, la discipline. À cet égard, il ne pouvait sûrement pas supporter une telle évolution dans la situation. Et effectivement, si l'on suivait ce leitmotiv, son point de vue devenait compréhensible. Malgré tout, impossible de l'accepter pour les plus fidèles au régime.

Et il s'agissait probablement du cœur même du problème. Combien d'Hommes étaient-ils réellement attachés à la royauté du Lucis ? Probablement une minorité. Une minorité également, souhaitait sûrement ardemment cette alliance.

Mais l'écrasante majorité ne désirait qu'une chose : pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Et ce message finement placé, s'adressait sans nul doute à tous ces hommes, qui ne connaissaient qu'Insomnia comme étant un lieu de tranquillité. Et que ce soit sous l'égide d'Iedolas ou de Régis, ces personnes n'y voyaient finalement plus une grande différence, tant que l'Enfer de la guerre n'arrivait pas dans leurs foyers. Bras croisés et adossé à son véhicule, Nyx réfléchissait encore à un moyen efficace de faire en sorte que tout s'arrange.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne. La Lame Royale sortit rapidement l'appareil de sa poche, et élargit son regard devant le nom affiché à l'écran.

« — Maréchal Leonis ? Déclara-t-il.

— _Nyx Ulric. Où te trouves-tu actuellement ?_

— Conformément au plan, je suis à l'entrée d'Insomnia, après la route.

— _Est-ce que Jared Hester est avec toi ?_

— Non, Maréchal. Il a décidé de rentrer directement dans la capitale, sans interférer avec le discours du Général Drautos, pour éviter la folie.

— _Je vois. Alors nous allons appliquer le plan. L'Empire du Niflheim devrait déjà avoir avancé, ils seront sûrement là ce soir. Les troupes que j'ai laissées sur le Lucis confirment déjà leur arrivée, par plusieurs vaisseaux._

— Plusieurs ?

— _Et ils ne vont pas tous dans la même direction. Ce qui implique forcément quelque chose de louche. Bref, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il va falloir récupérer le Cristal en causant le moins de problème possible. Titus n'est pas un homme stupide, il ne conclura pas d'accord avec le Niflheim sans avoir de garanties. Il faudra profiter de leurs négociations pour récupérer le Cristal, voire même du discours de Lunafreya. Quitte à ce que la population nous prenne pour les mauvais, peu importe._

— Bien compris.

— _Ensuite, il faudra fuir par les Canaux de Crestholm. S'en suivra une période de traque où nous serons le gibier._

— Qu'en est-il des renforts ? Nous sommes trop peu nombreux ici. Les Lames Royales ont déjà menacé les troupes que vous aviez laissées, et certaines ont même décidé de les rejoindre.

— _Nous arrivons le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de vaisseaux. Nous serons probablement-là pour le discours de Lunafreya, voire pour les négociations du Niflheim. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'événement de la soirée ne peut pas être court. Nous serons là à temps. Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi avant._

— Ok. »

Nyx finit par couper. Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment très agitée, en plus d'avoir un résultat plus qu'incertain. Faire le minimum d'impliqués, parmi les civils. Voilà bien une tâche qui s'annonçait complexe. Plus loin, derrière, les autres troupes du Lucis, prêtes à agir le cas échéant attendaient. Drautos savait pertinemment qu'elles se trouvaient ici. Nyx ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant que cet homme, fin stratège, n'ait pas anticipé une éventuelle action des troupes Lucisiennes restantes. Mais dans ce cas-là, que comptait-il réellement faire ? La présence des « renégats » avait été justifiée par une éventuelle violence du Niflheim. Dans ce cas de figure, les troupes, encore attachées à la ville, pourraient rejoindre la capitale et livrer leur ultime bataille. Une couverture bien trop maigre pour être crédible.

Le son d'un moteur attira toutefois son attention. Une autre voiture arrivait dans leur direction, et s'arrêta même à quelques pas de celle du jeune belliqueux. En sortit une ombre plutôt familière : Libertus Ostium. Une mine nerveuse, l'homme descendit de son véhicule noir, pour se poster face à son vieil ami, qui le regarda d'un œil quelque peu surpris.

« — Tu me demandes pas ce que je fais ici ? Lâcha-t-il, lentement.

— Ça me paraît clair, non ? Répondit son partenaire.

— J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer. Murmura-t-il. Je crois qu'on aura jamais vu pareil bordel à Insomnia.

— Logique.

— Par contre, l'accès principal à la ville va être bloqué.

— Tant pis. C'est si facile de changer d'avis et de rejoindre la « Résistance » ?

— Pas tant que ça. Le Commandant est en train de réorganiser tous les rôles. J'ai pas vraiment changé d'avis, d'ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ?

— Je suis devenu un ' _'déserteur''_. »

Un très discret et furtif sourire. Nyx n'en raffolait pas tellement, à vrai dire. Mais pouvoir compter sur de vieux camarades lui donnait encore un petit peu d'espoir. Surtout compte-tenu des événements à venir.

« — Qu'est-ce qui a fait de toi un déserteur, alors ?

— Je peux pas blairer Drautos, ce mec a l'âme d'un despote.

— Pas faux.

— Mais t'avais raison. Le Niflheim ne peut pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Ces enfoirés se donnent le bon rôle, en plus. Je peux pas blairer l'Empereur non plus, si tu veux savoir. Ni le Chancelier, d'ailleurs. »

Évidemment que non.

Ces hommes, que Nyx n'avait jamais réellement rencontrés, dégageaient une certaine malveillance, rien que dans leurs sourires qu'il jugeait plus factices que tout.

Un premier élément de réponse allait bientôt être donné, avec l'arrivée du Niflheim … jusqu'alors, tous les soldats aspirant encore à la liberté du Lucis ne pouvaient que se ronger les ongles et attendre.

 _Ailleurs …_

Se séchant les cheveux après un bain relaxant, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret inspirait doucement. Son cœur tremblait, littéralement. Dans peu de temps, elle risquait de proférer des mensonges terribles, à l'encontre du monde. Pour sa famille. Et cette perspective l'effrayait. Toute son existence, la jeune femme l'avait dédiée à aider autrui.

Aujourd'hui, la voilà contrainte d'agir complètement à l'opposé de ses principes, et même de l'intérêt général. Les plans infâmes d'Ardyn et du Niflheim ne permettaient pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Malgré tout, l'Oracle se maudissait pour sa faiblesse. Après avoir remis sa tenue blanche habituelle, la belle Princesse distingua un problème, directement dans le miroir. Et elle se retourna alors brutalement.

« — Gentiana … depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

— J'ai toujours été là. »

Dans sa tenue habituelle, la messagère divine avança de quelques pas, vers la femme qu'elle avait vu grandir depuis toutes ces années. Doucement, sa main froide vint toucher la joue de l'Oracle, qui tressaillit légèrement au contact.

« — Ton énergie est encore faible. Murmura-t-elle.

— Gentiana … je vais commettre l'irréparable, dans tout juste quelques temps …

— Tous les chemins vers la lumière ne sont pas remplis de bonheur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue à moi … ?

— Le Prince Noctis et les siens vont bientôt arriver jusqu'à la demeure de l'Archéen.

— Je … je n'ai pas pu faire le rituel. Souffla Luna, en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Pour quelle raison Titan se réveille … ?

— L'équilibre a déjà été perturbé parmi les Six. Cet équilibre précaire n'attendait que ces événements pour gagner en ampleur.

— Et … est-ce que tu sais pour quelle raison l'Hydréenne s'est réveillée, la dernière fois … ?

— L'Oracle n'est pas la seule personne à bord de ce vaisseau, qui manie le langage des dieux.

— Q… Quoi … ?

— Il ne vaut mieux pas agir, cependant. Pas pendant que l'Oracle est prise au piège. »

Un élan de stupeur. Lunafreya ne s'attendait pas à une telle parole, provenant de son amie de toujours. Gentiana hocha positivement et lentement la tête, pour appuyer ses propos. Ces quelques secondes de flottement furent suivies de nouvelles paroles.

« — Comment as-tu appris cela ?

— Dix ans auparavant, le Calcinateur est réapparu. Et à présent, la réponse à ce mystère a été dévoilée.

— Je ne comprends pas, Gentiana. Où veux-tu en venir ?

— J'ai vu ce que tu as vu, plus tôt dans la journée.

— Les Daemons … ?

— Et ce ne sont probablement pas leur premier coup. Lunafreya … »

Un bruit. La porte de la salle de bains.

« — Veille sur le Prince Noctis, je t'en prie. »

L'Oracle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son interlocutrice, avant d'hocher la tête, et de disparaître, tout simplement. Luna soupira légèrement, avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant alors entrer une Aranea Highwind quelque peu surprise.

« — Vous parliez toute seule ? Marmonna-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment.

— Moui. Bon, en tout cas, le Chancelier veut vous voir, pour vos futures déclarations. Il sera bientôt temps. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	27. Accord et Guerre Civile

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Lestallum**

 **L'autre grande ville du Lucis, Lestallum est réputée pour ses très nombreux marchés. Elle reçoit une population venant de toute la région, en dépit d'infrastructures pas toujours fonctionnelles. Il s'agit du plus grand foyer de peuplement du Lucis, derrière Insomnia.**

Filant à vive allure sur la route, Stella Nox Fleuret voyait le monde perdre en éclat. Parce que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Pire encore, dans le ciel, un certain nombre de vaisseaux appartenant au Niflheim flottait. Et le chemin suivi n'était certainement pas Insomnia, puisque la belle Princesse s'y dirigeait, contrairement à eux. De quoi nourrir bien des suspicions, évidemment. La jeune femme accéléra le pas, en redoutant au passage un mauvais contrôle du véhicule. Loin d'être spécialiste, Stella profitait toutefois de l'absence de circulation pour effectuer ses premiers vrais pas.

La jeune femme appréciait d'ailleurs cette indépendance, cette liberté —certes illusoire— qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie en tant que Princesse de Tenebrae. Mais elle ne pourrait pas profiter indéfiniment d'une telle liberté. Ce qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le ciel indiquait bien l'urgence de la situation. Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme fonça encore, pour arriver le plus vite possible jusqu'à Insomnia. Là où elle pourrait retrouver sa famille. Là où elle pourrait sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

 **Chapitre 27 : Accord et Guerre Civile**

 _Capitale du Lucis – Insomnia._

Les heures continuaient de défiler. Le crépuscule s'invitait dans des cieux orangés, symbolisant la fin d'un jour, la fin d'une ère. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, le Lucis allait connaître une nuit sans roi. Une nuit remplie d'incertitudes, plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Toute la journée durant, cette arrivée de la Chancellerie du Niflheim occupait les esprits, les débats radiodiffusés et télévisés. Personne ne savait exactement comment cette histoire se terminerait, mais le fait est qu'une rupture majeure s'était déjà effectuée.

Et effectivement, le ciel devenu obscur laissait transparaître une ombre, particulièrement impressionnante. Un vaisseau du Niflheim.

« — Voici le Niflheim. »

Libertus Ostium, jumelles placées vers le ciel, sentait une nervosité le gagner. Comme tous ses comparses, d'ailleurs. À côté de lui, Nyx Ulric ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Dire qu'à une époque toute récente, le Lucis tout entier se serait levé pour empêcher ces hommes de pénétrer dans leur capitale sacrée … voilà maintenant qu'on les accueillaient, avec une certaine hâte.

« — Les gars, déploiement ! Clama la Lame Royale. Il est temps d'y aller. »

Les soldats encore fidèles à cette couronne fantôme, hochèrent positivement la tête. En attendant le retour du Prince sur le trône d'Insomnia, encore fallait-il le défendre. Les troupes se mirent en marche rapidement, en décidant de passer par les Canaux de Crestholm.

« — Drautos connaît les canaux, non ? Il va certainement mettre des troupes pour protéger l'entrée. Marmonna Libertus.

— On passera en force, s'il le faut. Déclara son coéquipier, en courant. Et ils auront déjà fort à faire, avec la population à gérer.

— Tss … il faudra penser à faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote à l'avenir.

— Fallait le faire avant de nous rejoindre.

— T'as compris.

— Et arrête de t'inquiéter, y'a bien d'autres soldats qui sont déjà à l'intérieur.

— Mouais. Pas assez. »

Pas le temps de flâner, cependant. Silencieusement, une nouvelle bataille venait de commencer.

À l'intérieur même de la belle ville, au sommet de la Citadelle, Titus Drautos portait un œil calme devant cet horizon. Impossible d'imaginer une soirée non mouvementée. Forcément, ceux qui se trouvaient opposés à cette nouvelle union tenteraient un coup, même désespéré. Voilà qui était tout bonnement stupide. Le puissant guerrier se retourna, dès lors qu'une personne pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un simple messager.

« — Général Drautos, la flotte du Niflheim est en train d'approcher.

— Je l'ai remarqué.

— Je tiens à vous annoncer que les troupes félonnes postées à l'extérieur se sont mises en mouvement.

— C'était à prévoir.

— Que faisons-nous à leur sujet ?

— Ce qui était convenu. Tous ceux qui menacent l'harmonie de notre peuple doivent être éliminés. »

Un ton dur. Il ne souhaitait visiblement pas laisser la moindre contestation s'immiscer. Et difficile de le blâmer, à cet égard. Jamais au cours de son existence, une telle situation ne s'était produite. Jamais une décision si lourde de conséquence n'avait été prise sur ses épaules. Et l'heure était venue de vérifier que les choix effectués seraient les bons.

 _Lucis – Ailleurs …_

« — Cor n'a pas répondu ?

— Toujours pas. Il doit sûrement avoir mieux à faire.

— Pas faux. »

Toujours assis à l'avant, Gladiolus et Ignis parlotaient, de temps à autres. Derrière, une forme d'ennui gagnait sensiblement Prompto, tandis que le Prince se tenait toujours à côté, accoudé sur la portière et tout aussi las.

« — Je m'ennuiiiiiiie … S'esclaffa le blond.

— Tu ne prends plus de photos ? Ricana légèrement Gladio.

— J'ai plus beaucoup de batteries.

— Ça marche avec de la batterie ce truc ?

— Bah, puisque je te le dis !

— Tu peux pas la recharger sur la Régalia ?

— Mon chargeur ne marche plus. Faut qu'on s'arrête que j'en achète un quelque part.

— Prompto, soupira Ignis, j'avais pourtant demandé si tout le monde avait bien fait ce qu'il fallait …

— Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais pas encore de problèmes de batteries, comment j'aurais pu savoir que mon chargeur ne fonctionnait plus ?

— Certes, mais on ne va pas s'arrêter à chaque fois pour chaque petit problème. Donc, on continue.

— Petit problème ? Mais c'est un _énorme_ problème, ça !

— Pas suffisamment pour faire un détour.

— D'ailleurs, il commence à se faire bien tard. Faudra faire gaffe aux Daemons. Ajouta finalement Gladio, en croisant les bras. »

Des discussions banales. Toujours le bienvenu, en réalité, dans des situations aussi pénibles. Noctis s'en importait relativement peu, en tout cas. Le Prince profitait de la lumière déclinante, pour fermer doucement les yeux. Se reposer dans la voiture, voilà quelque chose qu'il savait exécuter à la perfection. Même en écoutant les paroles parfois bien peu pertinentes de ses amis.

Cela dit, ce fameux moment de détente ne devait pas forcément durer trop longtemps. Parce que les dernières paroles prononcées par le « Bouclier » sonnaient particulièrement justes. Les Daemons sortaient habituellement la nuit, quand bien même des attaques diurnes furent de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps. Ignis regardait un petit peu aux alentours, histoire de rechercher un lieu où le groupe pourrait camper en sûreté.

« — Hé, c'est quoi ça? »

Après la dernière interrogation de Prompto, les camarades, hormis un Noctis toujours endormi, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Quelque chose approchait, en effet. Depuis le ciel.

« — Merde, c'est pas un vaisseau du Niflheim, ça ? S'enquit Gladio, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si. Souffla Ignis. C'est pas vrai … Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent … ? »

Noctis rouvrit les yeux, suite à un son strident, qui fut d'ailleurs suffisant pour arracher une belle lueur de surprise dans les yeux de ses camarades : un missile, littéralement. Le Prince élargit doucement son regard, à cet instant.

[Yoko Shimomura – Veiled in Black]

« — Ça répond à ta question ?! Reprit Gladio, quelque peu paniqué. Esquive ce truc !

— Ignis ! Je t'en prie ! Couina Prompto. Ça arrive ! »

Sans céder à la panique, le conducteur fronça légèrement son regard, tout en appuyant encore plus sur la pédale d'accélération. Le joli bolide fusa encore plus sur la route, évitant au passage l'explosion générée par le missile. Ignis finit par se stopper progressivement.

« — Il faut les abattre, pas le choix. Descendons ! »

Effectivement. Mettre la Régalia en danger en continuant une course-poursuite ? Hors de question. Le quatuor finit par descendre assez rapidement. Peu en forme, d'ailleurs.

« — Noct, il faut que tu ailles sur le vaisseau pour le faire descendre. Ses missiles risquent de faire mal, sinon.

— Compris. »

Empoignant directement un sabre, le Prince s'éclipsa -et c'était le cas de le dire— à toute vitesse, pour se retrouver sur le toit du vaisseau. Violemment, il le frappa à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à créer une véritable brèche dessus, dans laquelle il pouvait s'engouffrer rapidement. Il ne put toutefois même pas y mettre un pied, qu'une salve de tirs perfora le plafond, le frôlant lui-même à plusieurs reprises.

Un nouvel Assaut Éclipse lui permis d'y mettre convenablement un pied. De quoi lui révéler la présence d'un grand nombre de soldats Magitek, qui n'hésitèrent pas un instant avant de tirer, quitte à causer d'autres brèches. Noctis profita de son agilité et échappa rapidement à ces balles dangereuses. Avec précision et vitesse, il frappa de nombreux soldats. Celui qui tenait le lance-missiles étant sa première cible. Quelques secondes, qui lui parurent longues sous le feu de ces tirs, suffirent à le mettre hors de route. Le Prince sauta alors rapidement, juste avant une bonne explosion, qui provoqua la chute progressive du vaisseau.

« — Bien joué, Noct ! S'écria Prompto.

— Haha, t'as l'air moins endormi que prévu !

— Concentrons-nous, ce n'est pas fini. »

Le trio attendait que le Prince le rejoigne. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sous-estimer ces redoutables machines, mais pas question de courber l'échine non plus. Dès lors que le vaisseau s'écrasa, il libéra en même temps un certain nombre de ces choses, qui n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir le feu sur ces Lucisiens isolés. Ces derniers répliquèrent fort rapidement, d'abord par un tir de Prompto, avant que Noctis ne mène l'attaque frontale, suivi de ses deux autres comparses.

« — Dégagez de chez nous ! Grommela le Bouclier du Roi. »

S'en suivit une lourde bataille, plus difficile que prévue. Mais après quelques minutes d'affrontement, un cimetière métallique s'était formé, sur le reste de ces nombreuses machines de guerre. Tandis qu'Ignis administrait les soins à un Prompto blessé, Gladio s'approcha de Noctis, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main rude se posa sur son épaule.

« — Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Rien de spécial. Affirma le jeune homme, en regardant dans les alentours. Par contre, ils ont décidé de ne même plus se cacher, visiblement … ils se sont attaqués à nous sur notre propre continent.

— J'crois pas qu'ils le feront quand on se trouvera à Lestallum. Trop de témoins. Mais faudra sûrement s'attendre à d'autres coups de ce genre, quand on sera dans des endroits un peu isolés.

— Effectivement, intervint Ignis, qui en avait fini. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

— Et malgré ça, on va quand même au Ravin de Taelpar, vous êtes sûrs ? Grimaça quelque peu Prompto.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, si on veut progresser. Enfin, surtout pour Noct. Rétorqua l'homme à lunettes. »

Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps non plus. Cette première mèche allumée par le Niflheim ne resterait pas sans suite.

 _Capitale du Lucis — Insomnia._

Le grand moment, tant attendu, arrivait enfin. Le moment où le vaisseau du Niflheim se posa, non loin de la Citadelle. De quoi sérieusement encombrer les larges rues d'Insomnia, mais surtout d'attiser une foule énorme, placée sous la garde des nombreux soldats mobilisés pour l'occasion. Lentement, le vaisseau s'ouvrit, pour permettre à l'extravagant Chancelier, Ardyn Izunia, de descendre. Il afficha son sourire habituel, tandis qu'un accueil mitigé l'attendit. Pas de quoi le perturber, que ce soit les hurlements de haine ou même les applaudissements discrets et remplis d'espoirs. Non, toutes ces préoccupations pouvaient bien attendre, alors qu'il se retourna. Dans son dos, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret descendit, aussi élégante qu'à l'accoutumée, en compagnie d'Aranea Highwind, sans son casque à pointes. Parce qu'il fallait faire fi des intentions belliqueuses. Tout du moins, dans les apparences …

« — Dame Lunafreya ! Dame Lunafreya ! »

Des hurlements, presque hystériques.

« — Sauvez-nous ! Je vous en prie ! »

Des cris désespérés.

« — Ne nous détruisez pas ! »

Des vœux, formulés à haute voix. Exactement tout ce que l'Oracle redoutait. Tous ces espoirs placés sur ses épaules, pouvait-elle seulement les assumer ? Alors que dans quelques minutes, elle s'apprêterait à trahir ses propres convictions, en plaçant sa famille avant même son vœu de sauver ce monde des Ténèbres. Une palpitation nerveuse faisait presque chanceler son cœur, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Aranea ne vienne se poser sur son épaule.

« — Essayez d'avoir l'air plus naturelle. Murmura-t-elle, à son oreille.

— D… Désolée. Rétorqua la blonde, en serrant doucement les dents. »

Ardyn les accueillit toutes deux avec un sourire des plus détestables.

« — Allons-y, ignorons pour le moment tous ces admirateurs et concentrons-nous sur notre objectif.

— Sur votre objectif. Murmura Luna, en baissant doucement les yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Avançons, oui. Reprit l'Oracle.

— Je préfère ça. »

Des images revenaient dans sa mémoire. Ces expériences ignobles concoctées par les soins de ce Chancelier fou. Des menaces plus que crédibles qui l'enchaînait à un destin sur lequel Luna n'exerçait désormais plus aucun contrôle. Et voici qu'ils avancèrent, sous bonne escorte, jusqu'à l'entrée de la Citadelle, là même où Titus Drautos se tenait droit. Il affichait un air plus que sérieux et haut, en compagnie de ses troupes.

« — Bienvenue à Insomnia. Déclara-t-il platement. Je suis Titus Drautos, je dirige momentanément les affaires ici.

— Oh, bonsoir. Quelle présentation raffinée et rapide. Sourit Ardyn, le visage à peine masqué par son chapeau. Je suppose que je dois en faire de même ?

— Vous êtes désormais suffisamment connu, Ardyn Izunia.

— Ho … je sens un petit peu de tension chez vous. Sourit-il. Je suis venu en paix.

— Je suggère de partir immédiatement à l'intérieur de la Citadelle.

— Comme bon vous semble. »

Titus leur fit rapidement signe de le suivre. Mais arrivé jusqu'à l'entrée même de la Citadelle, derrière le grand grillage relativement entouré de soldats, bloquant l'accès même en ce lieu sacré, Ardyn se retourna, en direction d'une Aranea Highwind quelque peu surprise.

« — Très chère, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici et aidiez ces braves hommes à maintenir l'ordre.

— … Si vous voulez. Déclara la Commandante, vaguement suspicieuse.

— Veillez à ne pas faire de victimes ! »

Lunafreya, en revanche, était invitée à entrer en compagnie des deux hauts dignitaires. Laissée en plan, Aranea haussa finalement les épaules, avant de se résoudre à effectuer la tâche confiée. Elle n'était pas supposée se faire du mouron, après tout, même s'il s'agissait de l'Oracle de Tenebrae. Mains sur les hanches, elle entreprit son nouveau travail —plus que fastidieux— de maintien de l'ordre.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Titus et Ardyn s'installent dans la grande pièce de réception, là-même où le défunt Régis Lucis Caelum avait l'habitude de recevoir ses invités. Lunafreya fut également priée de s'asseoir, mais préféra surtout garder une certaine distance, malgré tout.

« — Oh, comptez-vous devenir le futur roi ?

— Aucunement. Je souhaite juste que le Lucis puisse envisager un futur plus agréable et ne pas être spolié de toutes ses terres.

— Voyons, ne soyez pas sur la défensive. Nous sommes venus ici pour vous rassurer sur nos intentions, après tout.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, nous devrions pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente. Murmura Titus, en plissant le regard. N'êtes-vous pas venus pour le Cristal ? »

Ardyn plissa doucement le regard, à l'évocation de cet artefact si précieux.

« — Hé bien, je ne vous pensais pas si clairvoyant …

— Que voulez-vous faire du Cristal ? Reprit Titus, d'un ton plus insistant. Le détruire ? »

Le Chancelier émit un petit rire.

« — Oh non, je ne compte pas le détruire. N'est-ce pas de là que viennent tous vos pouvoirs ?

— Justement, voilà qui pourrait bien vous arranger.

— Ah, pas tant que ça, vous voyez. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Nyx's Theme]

Le ton énigmatique de cet homme renforçait l'élan de suspicion chez son interlocuteur. Mais dans une discussion si épineuse, il ne fallait pas commettre d'erreurs stupides. Surtout que Titus Drautos connaissait tout de même relativement bien les manigances politiques inhérentes aux hommes comme Ardyn. L'intéressé porta vaguement un œil sur l'extérieur, là où la pluie s'invitait, pour offrir un décor plus sombre encore à cette ville plongée dans l'incertitude.

« — Voyez-vous, je pense que pour le futur, ne pas détruire le Cristal est même une nécessité absolue. Déclara-t-il, doucement.

— Vraiment ? Articula le Général. Votre Empereur pense-t-il de la même façon ?

— Complètement. Ce n'est pas une guerre que nous recherchons, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si nous voulons marcher côte-à-côte, conserver ce Cristal est légitime, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'autant plus que s'attirer les foudres du puissant Draconéen n'est pas dans notre intérêt non plus.

— Le … Draconéen ?

— Oh ? Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant ? Le Cristal renferme le pouvoir du puissant Bahamut, qui a jadis dévasté le monde sous son pouvoir. »

Titus Drautos écarquilla vivement les yeux. Plus loin, Lunafreya ne dit pas un mot, tout en conservant une mine relativement calme. Ardyn lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'élargir son sourire.

« — Mais peut-être que pour éviter les désastres, il serait bon de mettre la main sur les troupes rebelles du Lucis. Et dans ce cas-là, utiliser le Cristal comme appât pourrait être une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Plus loin, à Insomnia, un mouvement se mettait déjà en marche. Sur deux fronts, voilà le plan de la Résistance. Sous une pluie de plus en plus forte, des ombres déboulant directement des Canaux de Crestholm jaillirent. Les soldats, chargés de maintenir l'ordre, déjà présents sur place, furent directement pris pour cible.

« — Le Général Drautos avait raison ! Stoppez ou nous faisons feu ! »

À une vitesse éclair, Nyx Ulric disparut, pour désarmer un soldat prêt à lui tirer dessus, avant de le frapper de sa propre mitraillette dans le ventre. Cette première agression suffit, pour déclencher le tir des autres troupes.

« — Désolé. Souffla la Lame Royale. Pour pouvoir sauver le Lucis, va falloir déclencher une Guerre Civile. »

Il esquiva ensuite une salve de tirs, qui visaient les jambes, par le biais d'un déplacement Éclipse, exactement comme le Prince du Lucis. Les vieilles voitures abandonnées flambèrent sous le feu de ces premiers tirs, tandis que les rebelles déferlèrent toujours plus. Ces hommes qui combattaient, travaillaient pourtant ensemble, quelques heures encore auparavant.

« — Putain ! Faites pas les cons ! »

De nouveaux tirs, mais pas le choix. Pas une volonté réelle de tuer, mais de blesser suffisamment pour permettre de neutraliser l'ennemi. Voilà le leitmotiv suivi par Nyx et ses camarades. Une volonté presque partagée par ceux d'en face.

Et pourtant, malgré cette volonté commune, le sang coulerait forcément. Libertus, un peu en retrait par rapport à la tête brûlée qu'était son camarade, ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Des compagnons tombaient, de chaque côté. Que ce soit ceux qui couraient vers la Citadelle, que ce soient ceux qui la défendaient.

Des Frères d'Armes qui s'entretuaient. Voilà la cruelle vérité.

Les premiers coups de feu alertèrent toutefois la population. La voilà entrainée dans l'infernal cercle de la guerre.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	28. Insomnia, Cité Sanglante

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Graléa**

 **Capitale du Niflheim, Graléa est une très grande ville à l'architecture moderne et fortement peuplée.**

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black]

Danger imminent.

Une guerre civile enclenchée par les forces qui protégeaient jadis Insomnia. Pour l'heure, la Citadelle n'était pas encore trop touchée, les premiers conflits opposant les rebelles aux forces de l'intérieur.

Mais cette flambée de violence arriverait, à n'en pas douter, au cœur même de cette luxuriante capitale, pour emmener avec elle bien du malheur. Le regard porté vers la fenêtre, Ardyn Izunia afficha un léger sourire en coin. Difficile de le décrypter, difficile de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Depuis leur première rencontre, Lunafreya s'en était révélée complètement incapable. Aujourd'hui encore, impossible de dire quoi que ce soit à cet égard.

« — Nous sommes donc d'accords, Titus Drautos ?

— Effectivement.

— Merveilleux. Mais pour le moment, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui s'attroupent, autour de la Citadelle. Dame Lunafreya, il est maintenant temps de descendre, pour dire quelques mots. »

Plus loin, des corps et du sang.

Nyx Ulric filait à toute allure, au milieu des tirs de ses anciens frères d'armes. Dans son sillage, Libertus Ostium éprouvait certaines difficultés à suivre le rythme effréné d'un soldat bien réputé pour ses prouesses, sur les différents champs de bataille.

« — Nyx ! N'oublie pas qu'on doit aussi éviter d'impliquer la population !

— Elle le sera, tôt ou tard. Déclara son coéquipier, en esquivant rapidement les assauts d'un autre soldat. »

Un soldat qu'il planta, directement en plein ventre. Un geste aussi basique que cruel, qui se répéta un peu trop souvent à son goût.

« — T'as bien compris ! »

Ne maîtrisant pas l'Éclipse comme son camarade, Libertus se réfugia derrière un véhicule pour éviter les balles tirées par le camp adverse. Juste le temps que Nyx ne réapparaisse au-dessus de lui, frappant d'un coup de genou le visage du Lucisien, et lui ôtant rapidement son arme. Rapidement, il en profita pour tirer, visant les jambes de ses ennemis, jusqu'à être à court de munitions. Malgré tout son courage et son côté tête brûlée, le soldat recula sous le feu des tirs ennemis, pour revenir aux côtés de son ami derrière la voiture.

« — Si on peut également récupérer la Princesse Lunafreya, ce sera un sacré plus. Souffla Libertus, en serrant les dents.

— On est encore loin de pouvoir s'en préoccuper, si tu veux savoir ... »

 **Chapitre 28 : Insomnia, Cité Sanglante**

[Yoko Shimomura — Nyx's Theme]

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements hystériques. Simplement parce que Lunafreya Nox Fleuret venait de se montrer en public, le visage pourtant bien fermé. La foule attendait des révélations sur un espoir perdu. La foule voyait en elle un symbole de leur futur radieux. Mais la belle Oracle, elle, ne saurait réellement y répondre avec sincérité. Elle ne pourrait alors que masquer les problèmes et maquiller l'horreur, derrière de belles et creuses paroles.

« — Bonsoir, mes amis … Murmura-t-elle, micro à la main. »

 _Que pouvait-elle leur dire ?_

La foule, entourée par une sécurité composée par les soldats du Lucis ayant décrété que la paix représentait leur meilleure chance de survie. Difficile de leur en tenir rigueur, d'ailleurs.

« — Ce soir … nous devons tirer un trait sur nos erreurs. Murmura-t-elle, en baissant le regard.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?!

— Raisonnez le Prince ! »

Tous ces vœux ne sonnaient pas comme « possibles » … à son plus grand dam.

« — Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera composé. Mais le plus beau cadeau que nous pourrions offrir à nos successeurs serait la paix. »

Et ces paroles-là, Luna y croyait sincèrement.

« — Le Niflheim et le Lucis ont la possibilité de le faire. Alors ne manquons pas cette occasion. »

… En revanche, pour ces dernières … l'Oracle sentait un poids immense comprimer son cœur. Parce que parmi cette population, beaucoup de braves gens nourriront cet espoir factice.

« — Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sont réticents … on ne peut le leur reprocher. Mais imaginez donc … ce que les horreurs de la guerre pourraient engendrer, parmi vous, vos familles et vos amis … ne laissons pas une telle fissure se produire. »

Et malheureusement pour elle, en réalité, cette fameuse fissure se produisait déjà.

« — Je suis certaine … que l'on peut faire changer le monde, positivement, quand bien même la guerre nous a frappé.

— Dame Lunafreya ! »

Tant d'espoirs reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Tant d'espoirs déçus, dans le futur. Le cœur de l'Oracle se serrait, tandis que derrière, Ardyn Izunia et Titus Drautos se tenaient droit comme des i. Voilà d'ailleurs venu un autre moment difficile pour Luna : faire l'apologie de ces hommes. En se retournant, elle croisa le regard plein de sous-entendus du Chancelier, qui la dissuada de tenter le Diable.

« — Pour le moment … Reprit-elle doucement. Pour le bien du Lucis … il faudrait qu'un chef puisse vous guider. »

Chaque mot semblait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« — Et suivre ces hommes devraient être la meilleure solution. »

Les mots fatals. Ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas prononcer. Ceux qu'elle avait le plus retardé, dans le fol espoir de se faire interrompre avant. L'interruption survint, effectivement. Mais trop tard : le son funeste des tirs. Le son funeste de la guerre. Alertée, la population se retourna, sans comprendre.

Au loin, déboulait une armée de guerriers, blessés, qui désiraient soi-disant la survie de la couronne. Moment choisi par Titus Drautos, pour intervenir en public.

« — Réfugiez-vous le plus loin de la Citadelle ! Hurla-t-il. Ces extrémistes seront vaincus ! »

Menée par Nyx Ulric et Libertus Ostium, une dizaine de soldats seulement approchait. Mais même à faible effectif, ils semblaient capables de causer bien des troubles. Un mouvement de panique s'empara de la population. Pour Ardyn, en revanche, tout semblait fonctionner exactement comme prévu.

« — Il est temps de faire d'Insomnia une partie légitime du Niflheim. »

Alors que la panique gagnait bien des hommes et femmes attroupés, les soldats occupés à les garder en sûreté furent forcés de rejoindre la ligne de front. Et sans hésiter outre-mesure, ils firent feu. À eux s'ajoutèrent les troupes du Niflheim, mobilisées lors de l'escorte du Chancelier jusqu'à Insomnia.

Estomaquée devant la violence et le plus sombre côté de l'Humanité, Lunafreya ne bougea plus, l'espace de quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente les mains du Chancelier la prendre par la taille.

« — Il est temps de _s'éclipser,_ Dame Lunafreya. »

Parce que les véritables combats commençaient. Nyx se faufila à vive allure, tandis qu'Ardyn, Luna et Titus retournèrent dans l'enceinte sacrée. Les explosions de véhicule, la destruction des sols et de différentes façades … voici comment tout avait commencé. Les balles fusèrent vite, très vite. À tel point que différents soldats fidèles au Lucis en furent touchés, sous les yeux toujours plus désarmés de Libertus.

« — Nyx ! On va droit au massacre !

— Je ne crois pas ! »

Un phénomène étrange : une rébellion, parmi les forces déjà en place ? Plusieurs soldats se retournèrent contre leurs propres camarades, et tirèrent. La plupart du temps, ils visaient les troupes associées au Niflheim. Mais … pourquoi ?

Un peu plus loin, au milieu du décor infernal qui s'installait, Jared Hester se trouvait derrière un véhicule en feu, en compagnie de son petit-fils, Talcott. Tous deux n'étaient pas réellement les plus habitués à ce type de violence, en particulier le plus jeune. Le regard écarquillé, l'intéressé ne bougea plus.

« — G… Grand-père …

— Le Maréchal nous a confié une tâche, Talcott … nous ne pouvons pas faire plus. Replions-nous.

— O… Oui. »

Permettre à d'autres troupes d'infiltrer le Lucis, pour faciliter l'avancée. Malgré un nouveau bain de sang, voilà une mission accomplie avec brio. Cependant, cette fameuse guerre était loin d'être remportée. Parce que les soldats ennemis restaient plus nombreux. Parce que Titus Drautos était un redoutable adversaire.

Mais surtout parce qu'Ardyn Izunia se trouvait ici.

[Yoko Shimomura — Omnis Lacrima]

À l'entrée de la ville, des ombres approchèrent de plus en plus rapidement. À travers des véhicules filant à vive allure, sur la grande autoroute.

« — Nous y sommes, Cor ! »

Clarus Amicitia et Cor Leonis, menant les renforts, entendaient bien récupérer le Cristal.

« — Ça a déjà commencé. Tonna le Maréchal, en plissant le regard.

— Des vaisseaux du Niflheim sont en train de descendre …

— Évidemment. Ils ne comptaient pas rendre ça facile. »

Au cœur de la capitale, la rude bataille se poursuivait. Nyx Ulric continuait de passer en force parmi cette troupe de soldats ennemis. Il réussissait admirablement bien à passer de nombreux adversaires, jusqu'à bientôt atteindre la Citadelle elle-même, à force d'Assauts Éclipses. Cependant, alors qu'il y accourait, une ombre jaillit droit dans sa direction, par la voie aérienne ? Le soldat écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant de croiser ses dagues pour se protéger … d'une redoutable lance. Forcé de reculer sur plusieurs mètres, il constata alors que son opposant n'était autre qu'une femme.

« — Eh bien, on peut dire que tu te débrouilles pas mal. Lâcha-t-elle, nonchalamment.

— T'es qui ?

— Aranea Highwind, je commande les forces du Niflheim. Mais juste pour l'argent.

— Super.

— Enfin, c'est sûr que dit comme ça … »

Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Très rapidement, via un Assaut Éclipse, il apparut juste en face d'elle, pour chercher à l'atteindre. Aranea plissa vivement le regard, avant de soulever son arme en opposition, résistant ainsi à l'impact initial de l'offensive, sous l'œil à peine courroucé de Nyx.

« — T'es de ce genre-là, alors ? Marmonna la belle femme. Tu attaques sans prévenir ?

— T'es sur un champ de bataille, là. Souffla-t-il, en lui adressant immédiatement un coup de pied. Et tu parles trop. »

Touchée, Aranea fut projetée, mais se rattrapa habilement, en profitant d'ailleurs pour effectuer quelques acrobaties dont elle semblait friande.

« — Hmm. Tu sous-entends qu'une femme n'a rien à faire ici ?

— Non. Je sous-entends qu'une personne qui ne veut pas se battre n'a rien à faire ici.

— Oh. Dommage, mais il s'avère que j'aime ça, aussi. »

Sous l'œil estomaqué du redoutable guerrier, Aranea effectua un bond haut de plusieurs mètres. Comment faisait-elle ?! Nyx n'avait toutefois pas le temps pour se montrer impressionné, surtout qu'elle redescendait en piqué à une vitesse impressionnante, sa lance provoquant une belle onde de choc. Fort heureusement, la Lame Royale s'en sortit en sautant sur le côté.

« — Plutôt de bons réflexes. Déclara son opposante, une main sur la hanche. »

La commandante effectua toutefois une légère grimace, en esquivant une attaque de traître, ne provenant cette fois pas de Nyx, mais de l'un de ses partenaires : Libertus Ostium, armé d'une hache ? D'un pas, elle recula, avant d'infliger un coup de pied sur la côte du jeune homme, qui fut renvoyé à quelques mètres de son camarade. Celui-ci comptait dans un premier temps venir lui prêter main forte.

« — Nyx ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

— Quoi ?

— T'as pas le temps ! Entre dans la Citadelle !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Cette femme est forte, tu …

— N'as pas besoin de ton aide, merci ! N'oublie pas pourquoi on est là ! »

Nyx hésita. Un coup d'œil porté sur Aranea montra une certaine anxiété chez elle, mais qui n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. D'autres soldats révolutionnaires couraient, depuis le bas. De quoi gêner davantage la commandante, visiblement ennuyée par la compétence de ses comparses. Comment se faisait-il qu'il y en avait autant, qui passaient à travers le premier rideau ?

Nyx en profita pour poursuivre sa route, tandis que Libertus s'élança à vive allure pour essayer d'attaquer la jeune femme, loin d'être particulièrement impressionnée. Immédiatement, elle répliqua par sa lance dans une attaque frontale, que son opposant réussit à esquiver pour faire abattre sa hache. Peine perdue : une vive douleur au poignet manqua de lui faire lâcher prise, puisqu'Aranea venait de placer un coup de pied assez haut. Pire encore, elle le frappa grâce au corps de sa lance, pour l'expédier sur le sol.

« — Tu n'es pas aussi doué que l'autre, on dirait.

— Ferme-là ! »

Un chaos et une destruction sans précédent, à Insomnia. Voilà désormais ce que les habitants, terrifiés, pouvaient voir depuis la fenêtre de leurs habitations. L'horreur d'une guerre civile.

Et une horreur qui se renforça encore, avec l'arrivée des dernières troupes du Lucis, qui rencontraient actuellement la garde —également Lucisienne— dans de violentes explosions. Cor Leonis ordonna immédiatement un déploiement des troupes.

« — Pour le Lucis ! S'esclaffa-t-il, en accourant, suivi par bien d'autres soldats.

— Pour le Lucis ! Répétèrent-ils, en chœur. »

C'est également à ce moment-là, que Stella Nox Fleuret posa un pied devant cette ville, qui commençait à s'enflammer. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore, redoutant ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur de ces ruines. Mais les lumières qui constellaient le ciel ne lui disaient _vraiment_ rien de bon.

Pas plus que ces vaisseaux, pas directement à l'intérieur de la ville, d'ailleurs, mais en dehors.

« — Mais que font-ils … ? »

La Princesse s'attendait à voir débouler une armée de soldats Magitek. Mais non, en réalité. Les vaisseaux s'ouvrirent effectivement … mais en laissant des choses énormes descendre. Stella écarquilla largement le regard, en voyant une bête immense, quadrupède et ornée de grandes cornes. Elle sauta sur le pont, menant à la ville, non loin de la jeune femme elle-même.

« — C'est un Béhémoth ?! Souffla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi … ? »

La bête fonça, à toute allure. Stella fit de même … jusqu'à ce que son véhicule ne ralentisse. Confuse pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au niveau du carburant. Et il était à sec.

« — C'est pas vrai … quelle idiote … »

Il faudrait maintenant continuer à pieds. La bonne nouvelle, concernait le fait qu'elle ne se situait plus très loin. La mauvaise, c'était que le Béhémoth y était déjà entré. Et cette féroce créature risquait de faire bien des dégâts. De façon toutefois bien égoïste, Stella pensait avant tout à sauver sa sœur bien aimée, quelque part au milieu de cet enfer.

« — J'arrive ! Attends-moi ! »

D'autres créatures.

Le Niflheim relâchait d'autres monstruosités, depuis leurs vaisseaux. Le Béhémoth fonça directement sur un bâtiment, pour en briser la façade. Un comportement suspect pour cet animal féroce. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la seule créature. De véritables Daemons apparurent, un à un. En arrivant sur place, Stella Nox Fleuret ne comprenait presque plus la situation. Véritablement, la magnifique Insomnia s'était transformée. Elle voyait désormais des hommes fuir les immenses bêtes à leur poursuite. Elle voyait maintenant des corps, partout. Comme une ode aux Ténèbres, comme une célébration même de la Mort. Prise d'un terrible malaise, Stella secoua néanmoins la tête, pour chasser toutes ces pensées troubles. Il fallait se concentrer et foncer le plus rapidement possible vers la Citadelle, là où Luna se trouvait le plus probablement … ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Pas perdre de temps avec les autres créatures infernales …

 _Quitte à laisser mourir des individus … ?_

En poursuivant sa route, la belle Princesse entendait d'innombrables cris, d'innombrables appels aux secours. Mais pouvait-elle encore prendre le risque de ne pas revoir sa sœur ? C'était pour elle, que Stella se résolvait à tout sacrifier. Serrant les dents, elle continua sa route, en évitant les boules de feu tirées par d'étranges créatures, ressemblant à des têtes de démons, composées exclusivement de feu.

 _Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps ici !_

Plus loin, à Insomnia, cette nouvelle vague de destruction commençait à être perçue. Au centre de la Citadelle, Titus Drautos s'approcha d'un pas ferme, juste vers Ardyn. Violemment, il se positionna face à lui, un œil courroucé.

« — D'où sortent ces monstres ?! Grommela-t-il. C'est vous qui les avaient ramenées ?! Ils sont en train de s'attaquer à la population !

— Du calme, rétorqua simplement le Chancelier. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces choses, figurez-vous. Je vais demander à mes troupes Magitek de les éliminer. Nous avons des renforts en cours d'acheminement. »

Titus serra les dents. Il sentait bien que cet homme se moquait de lui. Mais même dans ce cas de figure, sa marge de manœuvre restait particulièrement limitée. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans cette pièce tenue secrète, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret se mordait nerveusement les lèvres.

 _Évidemment que le Chancelier avait emmené ces choses … quoi de mieux ensuite, que de les détruire pour faire augmenter sa popularité et sa légitimité … ?_

La belle Oracle ne pouvait toutefois pas dire un mot là-dessus. Condamnée à attendre, Luna cherchait toutefois un moyen de s'extirper de ce mauvais pas. Mais comment … ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement espérer s'en sortir ? Tous trois se trouvaient près du fameux Cristal. Une grande pièce, spacieuse, au milieu de laquelle se tenait le trésor même du Lucis.

« — Je crois que des soldats du Lucis ont réussi à entrer dans la Citadelle. Affirma Ardyn. Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu de temps. Titus Drautos, je crois que c'est bientôt à vous de jouer. »

Un regard mauvais placé sur le Chancelier, Titus quitta les lieux, d'un pas lent. Effectivement, pour le bien de son pays, il fallait avant tout mater cette rébellion. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il s'occuperait alors de cette histoire de monstres. Le redoutable guerrier se positionna tranquillement devant l'ascenseur, visiblement déjà utilisé. Plusieurs longues secondes s'égrainèrent alors.

 _Oui, il agissait pour le bien de la majorité. S'il refusait, alors le Lucis tout entier sombrerait entre les mains du Niflheim et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de retrouver les siens … Pour le bien de la majorité … pour son propre bien._

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une poignée de soldats, tous plutôt lambda. Ils se figèrent, dès l'instant où ils aperçurent leur ancien supérieur hiérarchique.

« — G-Général … !

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir. Tonna-t-il, d'un air sombre. »

Il fut toutefois interrompu. Parce que la porte des escaliers, à proximité, s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser apparaître un homme que Titus ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme qui fonçait droit dans sa direction, armé de ses dangereuses dagues.

« — Vous autres ! Cherchez le Cristal !

— Tu ne peux décidément jamais faire comme les autres, Nyx Ulric. »

Le Général réussit à parer le coup double du soldat, en reculant à peine. Nyx se posa sur le sol, en lui lançant un regard teinté d'une terrible défiance.

« — Pour vous ressembler ? Marmonna-t-il. Non merci. Maintenant, j'ai un Cristal à récupérer. Poussez-vous. »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	29. La Bataille d'Insomnia

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Zegnautus**

Grande forteresse volante et fierté du Niflheim, cet appareil est capable de transporter un nombre immense de soldats et dispose d'un arsenal militaire conséquent et de qualité. S'y retrouver est en revanche bien difficile.

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black Royal Edition]

Au cœur de la Citadelle, voici désormais Nyx Ulric, un homme ressemblant fortement à un électron libre. Trop libre, aux yeux de Titus Drautos, ancien officier supérieur, qui l'observait d'un œil bien peu compatissant.

« — Tu penses que vos stupidités sauveront le Lucis ?

— J'en sais rien, tempéra-t-il. Mais les vôtres, le détruiront, ça j'en suis sûr.

— Tu es quelqu'un de borné. Tu ne peux pas sauver quoi que ce soit. »

Et un premier contact. Avec agilité, dans le but de l'atteindre directement, le jeune homme s'élança sur son flanc. Mais ses dagues ne parvinrent pas à passer outre sa défense solide, via son sabre. Nyx tiqua légèrement : il savait depuis bien longtemps que Titus Drautos était puissant. Ses exploits militaires parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Mais une telle puissance devait justement servir la cause du royaume, et non pas ses intérêts personnels. Serrant les dents, la Lame Royale recula légèrement, pour gagner quelques mètres … avant de se lancer dans un Assaut Éclipse.

« — On dit qu'hormis la lignée royale, seule une poignée d'individus, choisis par le Cristal, sont aptes à utiliser l'Assaut Éclipse … »

Un son métallique aigu, et une surprise de taille chez le rebelle Lucisien : encore un blocage. Malgré la vitesse employée, Titus fut aisément capable de lire ses mouvements pour se positionner correctement et le stopper.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ? »

Un coup plus puissant et voici Nyx Ulric renvoyé directement sur le mur du fond, en serrant les dents, parcouru d'une vive douleur. D'un pas lent, Titus avança dans sa direction, avant d'être entouré par une étrange lumière blanche. Intrigué, son adversaire releva doucement la tête.

« — J'ai versé du sang, tellement de sang pour ce royaume. Et au final, pour quelle récompense ? Je l'attends toujours. »

Progressivement, une lourde armure commençait à entourer son corps. Voilà de quoi rendre la situation encore plus difficile. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent depuis le front du solide guerrier, en face de lui. Se relevant rapidement, Nyx tint fermement ses deux dagues.

« — Alors il est temps de faire changer les choses, souffla le supposé traître. Si le Lucis ne peut changer … je le ferai changer moi-même. »

 **Chapitre 29 :** **La Bataille d'Insomnia**

Des explosions multiples, qui détruisaient absolument tous les environs. Le nombre conséquent de Daemons apparus dans les environs couplé à leur violence incroyable, rendait ce carnage toujours plus difficile. Les troupes Lucisiennes, menées par Cor Leonis et supposées être des renforts, se trouvaient toujours prises entre deux objectifs bien différents : protéger la population ou récupérer le Cristal. Celui-ci devait se trouver à la Citadelle, sans aucun doute.

À certaines reprises, ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix.

« — Cor ! Quelqu'un comme toi devrait aller à la Citadelle et récupérer le Cristal ! Divisons l'armée en deux pour protéger les habitants ! »

Clarus Amicitia disait régulièrement vrai. L'ancien frère d'arme du défunt Régis ne se trompait toujours pas, actuellement. Le maréchal immortel, à ses côtés, se trouvait toutefois en proie à une légère hésitation. Une légère hésitation qu'il devait absolument gommer s'il désirait réussir la mission. Hochant simplement la tête, il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

« — Fais attention, Clarus !

— C'est plutôt à toi de le faire. »

La conversation fut toutefois rapidement écartée. Un grognement sourd dans le dos de l'ancien bouclier attira son attention. Très rapidement, il se retourna pour apercevoir la grosse épée d'un Géant de Fer. Écarquillant vivement le regard, Clarus fit apparaître un solide bouclier, pour encaisser le choc initial. Serrant légèrement les dents, il réussit à tenir debout, en dépit d'un certain mouvement de recul.

« — Attaquez-le par les flancs !

— Oui ! »

Clarus n'avait vraiment plus ses jambes de vingt ans. Il devait désormais se reposer sur la compétence de ses compagnons pour vaincre, en particulier les plus robustes ennemis. Son pouvoir lié au Cristal demeurait toujours réel, cela dit. Mais il ne suffisait plus.

En jetant un vif coup d'œil dans les environs, il remarqua bien rapidement que les Daemons proliféraient de façon un peu trop conséquente. Impossible pour une simple troupe rebelle comme la leur —séparée de son autre aile d'ailleurs— puisse repousser une telle vague de monstruosités. Au cœur d'Insomnia, cris de détresse et explosions se superposaient, comme une mélodie dramatique.

Des tirs soudains vinrent toutefois s'y greffer, ajoutant une autre forme à cette symphonie. Clarus élargit son regard, comme ses camarades. Complètement stupéfaits : et pour cause, depuis les cieux, voici de lourds armements Magitek … qui tiraient sur les Daemons ?

« — Que font-ils … ?! Ce sont ces ordures qui ont ramenés ces choses ici … »

Malheureusement, la seule explication valable rajoutait un aspect toujours plus sinistre. Clarus sentit son être frémir, dès lors qu'un son plus insupportable encore que le bruit des armes vint brûler ses tympans.

« — _Habitants d'Insomnia !_ »

La voix du Chancelier, Ardyn Izunia. Il communiquait directement via des haut-parleurs, greffés directement à ces infernales machines de guerre.

« — _Nous nous occupons d'éliminer ces monstres et d'endiguer cette invasion rebelle. Pour votre sécurité, restez cloîtrés chez vous et éloignez-vous des fenêtres. Nous essaierons d'en terminer le plus rapidement possible. Gardez votre calme et vos familles auprès de vous. Ceux qui sont à l'extérieur, éloignez-vous des zones de tirs et regagnez votre domicile. Ne cherchez pas à atteindre le grand pont d'Insomnia, il semblerait que les rebelles aient emmenés d'autres Daemons. N'ouvrez vos portes à personne, pour votre sécurité. »_

Ce salaud manipulait tout le peuple. Ce message adressé aux habitants se répétait, encore et encore. Voilà bien de quoi gagner la confiance progressive, des hommes les moins attachés à la couronne royale.

À l'entrée de la Citadelle, Libertus Ostium chuta assez lourdement sur le sol, après un coup de pied violent signé Aranea Highwind.

« — Bordel, t'as entendu ces mensonges à la con ?! Souffla la Lame Royale, en se redressant péniblement.

— Hum ? En quoi est-ce gênant ?

— Tu te fous de moi ?!

— Pas du tout. C'est une guerre, tous les moyens sont bons pour l'emporter, non ? Et moi, je ne suis pas très intéressée par toutes ces petites manigances. »

Difficile de suivre cette femme. Libertus fonça dans sa direction, pour abattre son arme directement sur elle. Mais avec agilité, la jeune femme évita le choc, d'un mouvement sur le côté. Pire, elle contre-attaqua directement à l'aide de sa grande lance, qui effleura suffisamment le flanc de son adversaire, pour lui arracher un peu de son sang.

« — Le Niflheim me paie pour mon travail. C'est tout.

— T'es une putain d'ordure … grommela son interlocuteur.

— Oui, je ne peux pas le nier. Cependant … »

Un coup de pied, en plein visage. Voici de nouveau Libertus expédié à plusieurs mètres, roulant d'ailleurs sur les marches d'escaliers menant à la Citadelle.

« — Je fais plutôt bien mon travail, sans vouloir me vanter. »

En entendant de nouveaux hurlements, la Commandante se tourna, portant son regard un peu plus loin. Effectivement, cette horde de Daemons provoquait une véritable effusion de sang, presque effarante. Figée pendant quelques secondes, la belle femme revint à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard, dès lors que plusieurs ombres fusaient à travers ces flammes du désespoir, à vive allure. Ils se trouvaient encore à une certaine distance, mais ne tarderaient probablement pas à arriver.

« — D'autres soldats du Lucis … soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment motivés, hein … »

Aranea élargit toutefois fort rapidement son regard, quelques secondes plus tard. Tout simplement parce qu'une ombre vint littéralement d'apparaître à quelques centimètres d'elle, une fine lame à la main.

 _L'autre Princesse ?!_

Avec une brutalité que l'on ne lui soupçonnait pas aux premiers abords, Stella Nox Fleuret abattit son arme dans un coup rapide, bloqué avec difficulté par la femme aux cheveux argentés. Un mouvement de recul assez net fut alors dessiné, tandis que la Commandante cherchait à retrouver quelque peu ses esprits.

« — Où est ma sœur ?! »

Elle exigeait une réponse et une forme de colère brûlait à travers tout son être. Son regard, parsemé d'une lueur dorée bien inquiétante, tout comme le son de sa voix … il n'était pas bien difficile de remarquer sa tension. Aranea se trouvait désormais face à un problème plutôt épineux : que devait-elle faire, contre cette femme ? Étant la Prêtresse de la maison Nox Fleuret, la blesser causerait sûrement des problèmes. Mais dans le même temps, celle-ci affichait clairement son hostilité.

« — Dans la Citadelle, rétorqua simplement Aranea en se redressant. Mais vous ne devriez pas y aller avec une telle haine … »

 _Haine ?_

Non, il s'agissait probablement davantage d'une peur profonde. Celle de perdre un à un tout ce qu'elle aimait. Stella chercha un instant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, pour ne pas regretter ses décisions. Mais se retrouver dans le feu de l'action n'était-il pas ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, au final ?

« — Allez-y ! »

Libertus Ostium frappa de nouveau à l'aide de sa hache. Quelque peu prise de court, sur le coup, Aranea bloqua toutefois l'offensive via sa lance.

« — Sauvez votre sœur et récupérez le Cristal, ils sont dans la Citadelle ! C'est aussi notre mission ! »

À première vue, une certaine différence de pouvoir existait entre ces deux-là. Lors de son arrivée, Stella avait bien pu remarquer que la balance ne penchait clairement pas de ce côté. Toutefois, l'abandonner à son sort n'était pas réellement dans ses principes …

Sauf que ces fameux principes, la belle Princesse venait de les oublier, en délaissant maints personnes sur son passage vers la Citadelle, aux prises avec de dangereux Daemons. Pouvait-elle continuer dans cette voie égoïste ?

« — Arrêtez d'hésiter ! On fait des sacrifices, là ! »

Effectivement …

Libertus finit toutefois projeté un peu plus loin, dès lors qu'Aranea plaça plus de force dans son coup. Un événement suivi par des cris retentissants : les autres troupes du Lucis arrivaient, sous l'œil plutôt ennuyé de la belle mercenaire.

« — Ça commence à chauffer par ici … déclara-t-elle furtivement. »

Faisant fi de sa douleur, Libertus se releva encore pour lancer une attaque dans le dos de son opposante. Une offensive qui échoua toutefois, étant donné que l'intéressée effectua un bond assez prodigieux pour gagner de l'altitude. Et par la même occasion, orchestrer sa petite contre-offensive. Libertus y échappa, au prix d'une belle roulade avant. La lance ennemie se ficha directement sur le sol, provoquant une belle envolée de débris. Aranea avait là une bien belle ouverture à exploiter, le temps que son adversaire se relève. Cependant, ses projets tombèrent de nouveau à l'eau, dès lors que Stella Nox Fleuret se positionna une nouvelle fois sur sa route, en bloquant efficacement sa lance grâce à son sabre.

« — Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me battre contre la Prêtresse, souffla Aranea, en plissant le regard.

— Mettez ça sur le compte du destin, répliqua l'intéressée. »

Ce court échange déboucha sur un autre. Stella fut forcée de reculer, tandis que son opposante chercha à lui atteindre la jambe. Sans succès, la lame bénie d'Etro forma alors un rempart efficace, la jeune blonde en profitant même pour repousser son ennemie, avant de lui infliger un coup de pied droit sur la hanche. Tiquant légèrement et réprimant une douleur naissante, Aranea fut tout de même projetée sur le côté.

« — Allons dans la Citadelle ! »

Les renforts du Lucis se trouvaient désormais toutes proches. Stella se retourna vivement vers Libertus, quelque peu confus vis-à-vis de la situation.

« — Merci pour votre aide, déclara-t-elle. Je vais y aller devant. Ne vous battez pas seul contre cette femme. »

Dans sa course contre la montre, Stella ne laissa guère beaucoup de temps à son interlocuteur, pour répondre. Mais il hocha simplement la tête en se redressant convenablement. La Princesse était déjà partie, tandis qu'une nouvelle bataille se trouvait sur le point d'être engagée …

[Yoko Shimomura — Battle for the Crown City]

En parlant de la bataille, celle qui se déroulait à l'intérieur même du grand édifice royal valait son pesant d'or. Malheureusement, ce début de combat ne tournait vraiment pas en faveur de Nyx Ulric : projeté sur le mur, une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme se redressa ensuite rapidement, pour éviter la lourde épée de Titus Drautos. Une épée qui causa bien des dommages sur la façade du mur.

« — Le Niflheim et le Lucis ont du sang sur les mains. Mais seul un choix fort permettra d'arrêter cette effusion. »

Un coup de genou et Nyx élargit largement son regard. Son opposant lui attrapa ensuite immédiatement le cou, avant de le projeter encore à quelques mètres. Serrant les dents pour réprimer toute la douleur contenue dans son corps, le jeune guerrier se lança dans un nouvel Assaut Éclipse. Mais un assaut infructueux : les dagues se stoppèrent, après un contact avec l'épée ennemie.

« — Et vous êtes prêt à vendre votre âme pour ça, fustigea-t-il. Le roi n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il a fait de son mieux pour améliorer la situation !

— En effet. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai suivi longtemps. »

Nyx s'extirpa d'un bond vers l'arrière, évitant de justesse le tranchant adverse.

« — Mais sa méthode est arrivée à ses limites. Il est maintenant temps que quelqu'un reprenne correctement le flambeau.

— Vous vous croyez digne, peut-être ?!

— Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un de digne … »

Drautos se lança une nouvelle fois à l'assaut. Il se déplaçait vraiment rapidement, pour un homme emmitouflé dans une lourde armure. Les coups d'épées plurent à haute intensité. Nyx les évita difficilement, en reculant un petit peu trop. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Trouver une faiblesse chez cet homme. La différence entre leurs armes empêchait un réel combat direct. Plissant vivement le regard, le jeune homme se lança dans une Éclipse, dans le dos de son opposant, pour essayer de le planter.

« — Trop prévisible ! »

Un coup de genou violent, et voici de nouveau Nyx Ulric catapulté à plusieurs mètres, en laissant quelques traces de sang au passage.

« — Tu pensais pouvoir me surprendre si facilement ? »

Pestant légèrement, Nyx ne comptait toutefois pas abandonner si facilement. N'écoutant que sa volonté, il se relança à l'assaut, et frappa de front via ses dagues. Titus arqua un sourcil, derrière son armure, avant de parer cet assaut sans reculer d'un centimètre.

« — Un monde nous sépare en terme de force brute. »

Encore une fois, Titus propulsa son ennemi à plusieurs mètres. Là-bas, Nyx se rattrapa tout de même assez rapidement, en envisageant les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Malgré ses airs supérieurs, son ancien chef adoptait toujours une approche prudente et ne se lançait dans aucune folie.

Sur un champ de bataille, rencontrer un ennemi qui le surpassait en force brute n'avait rien d'inhabituel. En tant que soldat confirmé, il fallait être capable de s'adapter efficacement à la situation. Jetant un vif coup d'œil dans son dos, Nyx remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait, littéralement, dos au mur. Titus Drautos approchait assez rapidement, pour donner un coup d'épée qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà violent.

Nyx se positionna alors dans une posture défensive, qui fit légèrement hésiter son opposant. Comptait-il sérieusement encaisser un choc entre leurs armes ? Au dernier moment, la Lame Royale jeta l'une des dagues, celle-ci se plantant directement dans le plafond. Et avec un timing quasiment parfait, une Éclipse fut effectuée.

« — Quoi ?! »

Décidant d'utiliser l'environnement à son avantage, Nyx frappa suffisamment fort à l'aide de ses armes, pour causer un petit effondrement du plafond, avant de s'élancer plus loin. Titus plissa légèrement le regard, avant de positionner efficacement son épée en opposition pour bloquer les débris qui chutaient sur lui.

« — Je te vois venir … ! »

Évidemment, tout cela ne constituait qu'un leurre. Titus ne fut pas capable de tout bloquer mais ne comptait pas le faire. Tout simplement parce que Nyx en profiterait pour l'attaquer et lui causer des dégâts. Et justement, le voici en train de foncer dans sa direction. Titus prépara déjà sa défense … avant d'élargir vivement son regard. Son adversaire ne fit que feinter un coup, pour passer dans son dos. Mieux, il enchaîna les coups … sans jamais viser son ancien supérieur. En revanche, Titus le remarqua —trop tard—, ces assauts successifs venaient de dresser un cercle fissuré autour de lui.

Et inévitablement, le sol finit par se briser, vers l'étage inférieur. Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, presque figées dans le temps.

« — Désolé, j'suis pas venu pour me battre contre vous, lâcha le plus jeune. Mais j'ai une mission. »

Nyx ne l'ignorait pas. Jamais Titus ne serait réellement vaincu par un tel piège, mais il devait surtout poursuivre la mission. Une mission qui commençait étrangement à sentir le roussi, de son point de vue. À savoir, le Cristal et la Princesse Lunafreya. Tous deux se situaient un peu plus loin, et déjà plusieurs soldats étaient partis en première ligne.

La salle où se situait le Cristal, justement …

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn II]

« — Je me demande sérieusement, la sensation que cela fait … »

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret observait avec effroi, l'évolution des événements. En face d'elle, Ardyn Izunia affichait l'un de ses fameux sourires hypocrites. Mais pour cette fois, l'Oracle ne préférait même pas se concentrer là-dessus. Difficile de lui en vouloir : dans la pièce toute entière, le sang venait d'être éparpillé et les corps déchiquetés avec une telle violence, que cela faisait battre son cœur de façon plus prononcée.

« — L'impression de voir quelqu'un mourir pour soi … »

Perfide, le ton employé par Ardyn glaçait littéralement le sang de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction, Luna ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de reculer. Cet homme ressemblait _vraiment_ à un monstre.

« — Allons, ne faites pas cette tête. C'était ce que l'on appelle de la ' _'légitime_ _défense''_ , non ? »

Quelques-uns semblaient encore vivants. Mais sérieusement plantés par les lames immatérielles d'Ardyn, aucun ne pourrait prétendre à poursuivre le combat. Le Chancelier finit par s'asseoir, non loin de Lunafreya.

« — J'ai une idée, Dame Lunafreya. Je vous laisse en sauver un, et je tue les autres. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre, tandis que tout autour d'eux, la ville d'Insomnia continuait de sombrer dans les plus profondes Ténèbres …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	30. Le poids du choix

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche des lieux :** **Solheim**

 **Ancien Empire Légendaire, mêlant technologies nouvelles et pouvoirs mystiques des anciens, le Solheim n'existe plus aujourd'hui et seuls ses vestiges ornent le paysage sur le continent du Lucis, entre les régions de Cleigne et Duscae.**

Un spectacle désenchanteur. Un spectacle épouvantable et une proposition des plus macabres : choisir qui allait vivre, et qui allait mourir. Lunafreya se sentait complètement impuissante devant les paroles aiguisées de cet homme et son rire sardonique.

« — Alors ? Vous ne choisissez pas ? Le _deal_ est pourtant simple comme tout. Sauvez-en un, et les autres mourront. Ou alors, tous mourront. Je suis quelqu'un au grand cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous n'avaient pas encore rendu l'âme. Tous n'avaient pas encore perdu espoir. Parce que voici venue l'Oracle, celle qui pouvait guérir même les aveugles. Luna, statufiée, jetait un œil fébrile sur les différents hommes, venus pour la secourir au péril de leurs vies.

« — A… Aidez-moi … !

— Dame … Lunafreya ! »

Plongée dans l'obscurité, où seuls des sons se jouaient. Des appels désespérés.

« — Je ne veux … pas mourir … !

— Pitié … ! »

Ardyn affichait une mine satisfaite. Cette femme ne pouvait décemment pas choisir. Allait-elle du coup tous les laisser mourir ? Tournant la tête dans tous les côtés, la Princesse de Tenebrae n'y arrivait pas.

Une décision devait être prise.

« — Je vais tous les sauver !

— J'en doute, déclara platement Ardyn. Dès le moment où vous poserez un doigt sur l'un d'eux, j'exécute les autres. »

Le pas déjà hésitant que Luna venait d'effectuer en direction d'un blessé, se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Et le maigre espoir présent sur le visage du soldat s'assombrit alors. Son éventuelle bienfaitrice stoppa ses pas, tremblotant. Un mélange entre rage, tristesse et désespoir. Contrastant avec son comportement habituel, Lunafreya se retourna assez brusquement, faisant alors apparaître son trident.

« — VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE ! »

Avant même de pouvoir effectuer un quelconque geste, la Princesse sentit toutefois la poigne solide de son geôlier lui attraper la main, faisant immédiatement chuter son arme sacrée.

« — Vous en avez pris du temps, pour les _abandonner. »_

Maîtrisant aisément la femme, il se plaça ensuite doucement dans son dos, avant de murmurer ces propos à son oreille, tandis que Luna se débattait vainement.

« — S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris, très chère, c'est que sauver tout le monde ne mène à _rien._ »

Une lueur rougeoyante, émanant de son corps. Et sous l'œil horrifié de la blonde, voici de nombreuses lames qui pendaient en direction de ces malheureuses âmes.

« — NON ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Dans des hurlements effroyables, de nombreux valeureux guerriers perdirent la vie. Lunafreya tomba finalement à genoux, dès lors qu'Ardyn desserra son étreinte, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Dehors, des sons de destruction jouaient une mélodie particulièrement macabre, mais Luna n'entendait désormais plus. Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne se concentrait plus que sur ces mares de sang, souillant le palais d'Insomnia.

« — Pourquoi … faites-vous … ça … ? »

Une voix chancelante et teintée d'incompréhension. Dans son dos, Ardyn Izunia ne se départit toujours pas de ce macabre sourire satisfait.

« — Je n'en sais rien, ajouta-t-il. Je suppose qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut expliquer. »

Le Chancelier arqua alors un sourcil.

Dans une onde lumineuse et dorée, une ombre venait de fuser. Comme si le temps venait d'être suspendu, Ardyn détailla ce visage sans imperfection qu'il voyait, en face de lui. Celui de la seconde Princesse, au sabre déjà levé et dont les yeux ne reflétaient qu'un seul désir.

 _La vengeance._

 **Chapitre 30 :** **Le poids du choix**

Tout se déroula très vite. Sans dire un mot, Stella Nox Fleuret frappa à l'aide de son épée. Voilà de quoi rendre la situation un tantinet plus complexe. Touché en plein ventre, Ardyn fut catapulté plusieurs mètres plus loin, en s'écrasant et renversant le mobilier sur son passage, une trainée de sang noir se répandant au passage. Aussi bien sur le sol, que sur l'arme de son assaillante.

Hâtivement, elle se retourna.

« — Luna ! Luna ! »

Effondrée sur le sol, l'intéressée mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa douce sœur, qui l'attrapait par les épaules. Doucement, la jeune femme finit par revenir à la réalité.

« — S… Stella ? C'est … toi ?

— Réveille-toi, on part d'ici !

— Mais …

— Non, on y va, un point c'est tout ! »

Relevant sa sœur, Stella ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Même si Insomnia tombait actuellement dans les flammes, même s'il y avait sûrement bien des soldats et des âmes valeureuses à sauver … même s'il y avait également cette histoire de Cristal …

« — Hop, hop. Je ne crois pas que ce sera si aisé. Vous m'avez fait mal, Dame Stella … »

Se relevant calmement, Ardyn marchait dans leur direction, en remettant correctement son chapeau sur la tête. Stella se positionna entre sa sœur et ce dangereux personnage, un regard mauvais greffé au visage.

« — Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur, espèce de monstre, souffla la dernière venue.

— La guerrière choisie par Etro en personne … vous êtes bien dure, Stella Nox Fleuret. Tout ce que je recherche, c'est un petit peu de justice. »

Yasunori Mitsuda — Fate Of The Chosen #2

Vaincre Ardyn.

Si elles voulaient quitter cette place, le Chancelier du Niflheim représentait un obstacle de poids. Mais un obstacle qu'elles devaient franchir. Stella jeta un vif coup d'œil dans son dos, là où sa sœur lui offrait un regard désespéré. Comme si elle voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de se battre. Cet homme avait-il été capable de briser sa volonté ?

Stella ne dit pas un mot. Secouant alors la tête, la jeune femme se positionna convenablement, son épée dégainée libérant une certaine énergie mystique. Tout cela ne conduit qu'à l'élargissement du sourire, chez cet homme malicieux.

« — Voyons, Princesse. Vous n'êtes pas prête à me vaincre.

— Nous verrons bien ça, grommela son interlocutrice.

— Comme bon vous semble.

— Luna, reste derrière ! »

Dans sa démarche nonchalante habituelle, Ardyn invitait littéralement son ennemie à effectuer le premier pas. Tout dans sa façon de faire indiquait un piège, mais Stella Nox Fleuret ne pouvait pas faire autrement. D'un pas, elle s'élança dans sa direction, pour frapper via son sabre béni. Un geste qui fut toutefois bien stoppé par l'épée du Chancelier.

« — Tu as forcé mon frère à tuer le roi du Lucis !

— Où sont passées vos manières, Dame Stella ? Il n'y a plus de vouvoiement entre nous ?

— Meurs donc ! »

Ce premier contact métallique ne tournait pas spécialement en faveur de la Princesse. Doucement, elle finit par reculer sur quelques mètres, avant d'être projetée en arrière par son opposant, là où elle rattrapa tout de même assez habilement. Ardyn n'attendit toutefois pas plus longtemps pour lancer plusieurs épées lumineuses dans sa direction. Les yeux de la jeune femme luirent alors, tandis qu'autour, tout s'assombrit. Et à la seconde suivante, les lames heurtèrent tous les alentours, sans la toucher.

« — Oh, très impressionnant. Vous maîtrisez tout de même un petit peu les Portes du Valhalla, pour disparaître et éviter quelques coups. Mais au vu de la façon dont vous le faites … »

Un Assaut Éclipse ?

Stella élargit vivement son regard, tandis que son ennemi posa simplement un pied dans son dos, ne daignant même pas se retourner pour la frapper.

« — Je devine que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur vos pouvoirs. »

Brutalement, la Princesse pivota pour frapper, mais n'atteint alors que le vide. Ardyn, lui, avait effectué une esquive surréaliste. Une esquive éclipse. Exactement comme Noctis. Et le Chancelier répliqua, d'un violent coup de pied, droit sur la hanche de cette femme, pour l'envoyer droit sur une table, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Stella ! S'esclaffa Luna, en voyant sa sœur mise en difficulté. »

Évidemment, elle souhaitait lui venir en aide. Mais en se relevant, l'intéressée lui intima fermement de se tenir à l'écart. Repartant à l'assaut, Stella se plaça juste à côté de sa cible, pour le frapper violemment. Un coup qui fit vibrer la pièce, mais qui n'atteint toujours pas le redoutable Chancelier. Pire, celui-ci répliqua une nouvelle fois.

« — Hélas, nous ne sommes visiblement pas au même niveau. »

Il para le sabre ennemi. Et autour de lui, les lames rougeoyantes reprirent d'assaut la belle Princesse, qui s'extirpa du mieux possible, même si sa cuisse fut ensuite entaillée, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« — L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour moi de périr. »

Mais son opposante ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

Pas question de perdre contre cet homme qui déchirait des vies. Pas question de perdre contre celui qui avait brisé ses liens !

 _Elle revoyait encore des images de Ravus. Elle revoyait encore cette discussion avec Noctis._

Et elle se redressa pour se relancer à l'attaque, en faisant fi de ses blessures, légères après tout. Ardyn arqua un sourcil, avant de stopper le coup ennemi, en reculant légèrement. De quoi lui arracher une once de surprise. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé cette belle femme ? Le contact métallique fut rapidement rompu, mais le Chancelier s'en sorti sans dégât. Parce qu'il se déplaçait extrêmement vite, pour se trouver dans le dos de sa proie.

Mais celle-ci réussit à utiliser ce déplacement rapide, lié au pouvoir d'Etro. Brièvement, son corps se trouvait dans une réalité alternative, celle du Valhalla. Et ce prodige lui permettait d'éviter quelques désagréments, en plus d'amorcer une contre-attaque.

Ardyn réussit encore à s'en sortir, par le même procédé.

« — Combien de fois pouvez-vous utiliser successivement votre don pour esquiver mes coups ? »

Un coup de genou, droit sur son ventre. Et une seconde fois, la Princesse s'envola dans la pièce, pour s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, non loin de la fenêtre. Quelque peu essoufflée, ses yeux brillant d'un or particulier, Stella cherchait à reprendre un peu de consistance.

« — Parce que moi, je peux m'amuser encore longtemps. »

Décidée à le faire taire, voici Stella et son fleuret. Le tranchant du sabre ne fit alors qu'effleurer le visage maudit de cet homme, avant que celui-ci ne frappe violemment d'un coup de coude, le poignet de son assaillante, enchaînant immédiatement avec un coup de pied. Là encore, son adversaire fut projeté, et s'écrasa cette fois contre le mur, en laissant quelques gouttes de sang au passage.

« — Vous êtes moins forte que votre frère, visiblement. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Sonnée et le corps endolori, Stella n'aperçut alors que son ombre venir dans sa direction, s'accroupir à son niveau. Le contact désagréable de sa main, relevant son menton et caressant sa joue la fit tressaillir.

« — Avez-vous peur ?

— F… Ferme-la …

— Quel langage grossier pour une Princesse, j'en suis profondément choqué. »

— Laissez-la ! »

Ne pouvant plus laisser sa sœur souffrir davantage, Lunafreya effectua un pas décidé vers Ardyn, qui se retourna doucement, pour lui lancer un regard des plus obscurs. Le Chancelier se redressa finalement, pour effectuer un pas dans sa direction. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, voici une autre ombre au tableau.

 _Un Assaut Éclipse ?_

Nyx Ulric, ce garnement belliqueux.

Violemment, il frappa via ses dagues, mais cette fois-ci, le Chancelier fut plus prompt et évita rapidement le coup.

« — Désolé du retard, Princesse Nox Fleuret. »

Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui fit également remarquer la présence de la seconde, adossée au mur et encore dans les vapes. Le Lucisien plissa doucement le regard. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à se compliquer.

« — Comment se fait-il qu'un microbe dans ton genre est capable d'utiliser l'Assaut Éclipse ?

— Hein ? Et toi, tu la trouves normale cette esquive ?

— Hmpf, l'ignorance … »

Nyx se retrouvait tout de même dans une situation bien compliquée. Hormis les deux princesses, la pièce se retrouvait également juchée de cadavres, appartenant aux rebelles. Exactement de quoi le placer dos au mur.

« — Bordel, ça risque d'être tendu. »

Récupérer le Cristal paraissait impossible, désormais. Ou tout du moins, sauver ces femmes et le récupérer en même temps … une tâche bien trop lourde. Surtout que ce Chancelier n'avait rien de net.

« — Alors ? Rappelle-moi donc qui tu es ?

— Ça t'intéresse ? »

Un Assaut Éclipse.

Mais également suivi d'un deuxième, en miroir, effectué par Ardyn Izunia. Les deux belligérants croisèrent directement les armes, dans un choc aigu. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, le guerrier du Lucis se rendit rapidement compte qu'il reculait.

« — Oh non, articula Ardyn. Finalement, tu ne m'intéresses pas. »

Et un nouveau coup d'épée. Nyx finit par être envoyé à plusieurs mètres de distance, où il se rééquilibra, en affichant une tête des mauvais jours. Il ne prévoyait pas qu'Ardyn Izunia puisse être si puissant, en réalité. Lorsqu'il envoya ensuite de nombreuses lames brillantes, qui éclatèrent les fenêtres situées dans le dos de son opposant, qui réussit à éviter le tout via un Assaut Éclipse, celui-ci comprit qu'Ardyn n'était _vraiment_ pas un mec ordinaire.

« — Bordel, t'es qui en réalité ?!

— Le Chancelier du Niflheim. Je pensais être assez connu, c'est blessant.

— Tss … »

Une réplique immédiate. Mais là encore, malgré sa vitesse et l'intensité de son coup, Nyx ne s'avéra pas capable de le surprendre. Parce qu'Ardyn paraissait amplement capable de suivre les mouvements d'un Assaut Éclipse, sans même utiliser le sien ? Voilà qui donnait déjà une idée de sa puissance …

 _Dans ce cas-là … il valait mieux abandonner un des objectifs._

Lunafreya se trouvait aux côtés de sa sœur, en prenant son visage entre ses mains et donc prodiguer des soins magiques.

 _Il devait les secourir, elles._

Ardyn frappa plus fort, faisant reculer cet homme aux dagues croisées. Tiquant légèrement, Nyx cherchait une solution immédiate. Et à vrai dire, il n'y en n'avait qu'une seule.

Cependant, le flux de ses pensées s'estompa quand, quelques secondes plus tard, un autre son attira son attention. Des pas lourds, caractéristiques d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs que trop bien. Ardyn se retourna également dans cette direction.

« — Ah, Titus Drautos, je m'inquiétais. »

Complètement voilé derrière ce masque de fer, le puissant guerrier du Lucis hocha simplement la tête.

« — J'ai été quelque peu retardé. »

Deux contre un, dans une telle situation. Il y avait vraiment de quoi sombrer au désespoir. Surtout qu'entre les princesses et lui-même, se trouvait une certaine distance, difficile à combler, et surtout barrée par la présence du Chancelier impérial. Il fallait trouver une solution, et rapidement.

« — Tu es fini, Nyx Ulric, déclara le dernier arrivant. Si tu abandonnes tout de suite, peut-être pourrai-je te sauver la vie.

— Comme si ça m'intéressait, souffla son interlocuteur.

— Oh, nous avons donc affaire à un brave, applaudit Ardyn, sarcastique. »

Lunafreya, elle, se mordit doucement les lèvres inférieures. Tandis que sa sœur reprenait peu à peu plus de consistance, des épées rouges et flottantes se placèrent tout autour d'elles, dans le but de les emprisonner sans chaîne.

« — Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, Princesses … et je parle de toutes les deux, alors ce sera terminé.

— Enfoiré, grogna Nyx. N'avais-tu pas besoin d'elles ?!

— Si, mais peut-être que les rebelles du Lucis ont assassiné les sœurs Nox Fleuret, alors c'est regrettable. Le peuple sera dévasté. »

Luna se racla légèrement la gorge.

Cet homme inconnu comptait se battre pour les secourir, et encore perdre la vie ? Une situation qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter facilement.

« — Fuyez, souffla-t-elle. Sauvez votre vie ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourir ! »

Nyx lui jeta un vif regard.

En un sens, cette femme n'avait clairement pas tort. Mais être arrivé jusqu'ici, pour ensuite partir ? Quelle idée saugrenue. Et en plus, repartir les mains vides ? Jamais de la vie.

« — Ceux qui sont morts ne seront pas morts en vain, clama-t-il, serrant ses dagues. »

 _Un craquement._

Nyx élargit son regard.

Parce que ses ennemis aussi, furent aussi surpris. De la façade de la pièce, jaillit un homme, longue épée à la main. Un homme qui fonçait immédiatement vers Titus Drautos, pour frapper en employant une grande violence.

« — Cor … siffla sa cible. »

Le choc brutal provoqua littéralement un tremblement, et voici le traître renvoyé vers l'arrière. Loin de s'en satisfaire, Cor Leonis se retourna immédiatement vers Ardyn, pour porter un coup rapide. Le Chancelier recula assez nettement, avant d'envoyer les épées menaçant alors les sœurs Nox Fleuret droit sur son assaillant.

Les lames puissantes et rougeoyantes d'Ardyn furent repoussées difficilement par les différents mouvements du Maréchal. Titus Drautos arriva alors dans son dos, pour abattre son épée. Sans succès : l'adversaire réussit à s'en sortir, d'un pas rapide sur le côté, avant d'orchestrer un contre-express. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, Titus fut en mesure de bloquer l'assaut. Il recula malgré tout assez rudement, tandis que Cor se lança directement à l'assaut de ces deux hommes, sans une once de peur dans le regard.

Le « _Maréchal Immortel_ » méritait amplement ce titre. Ardyn plissa doucement son regard,

« — Voilà une sacrée menace, déclara-t-il.

— Nyx Ulric ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! »

L'interpellé, comme les sœurs Nox Fleuret, s'était momentanément arrêté, devant cette arrivée tonitruante. Mais effectivement, là, le choix semblait être clair. Secouant négativement la tête, Nyx disparut à toute allure, pour arriver jusqu'aux deux Princesses. Sans ménagement, il les releva, avant de courir à toute allure vers les grandes fenêtres déjà cassées.

« — Qu'est-ce que … ?! S'esclaffa Luna, perturbée.

— On n'a pas le choix ! Grommela son interlocuteur. On se casse d'ici !

— Pas si vite ! »

Une salve d'épées rougeoyantes, droit dans leur direction.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Cor Leonis s'interposa. Son épée fut suffisamment puissante, pour repousser certains projectiles, tandis que son corps lui-même suffit à encaisser le reste. Serrant les dents, le maréchal posa un genou à terre, mais le regard toujours fier.

 _Mon roi … le Niflheim ne remporta pas cette guerre … !_

Lançant d'abord une dague, Nyx attrapa ensuite chaque sœur dans un bras, pour s'élancer dans le vide.

« — Oh, ils ont sauté. »

Ardyn avança de quelques pas. Cor, lui ne bougea pas de sa position initiale.

« — Vous repartez sans le Cristal ?

— Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas tout sauver d'un seul coup, tonna le maréchal. Mais cette guerre est loin d'être terminée. Le Lucis ne se laissera pas marcher dessus. »

La ville, symbole du pouvoir Lucisien, brûlait.

Daemons et conflits secouaient tous les environs. Voir sa capitale périr de la sorte, faisait forcément quelque chose.

Yoko Shimomura — Somnus

« — C'est trop tard, Insomnia vient définitivement de tomber entre nos mains.

— Elle reviendra auprès de son roi légitime.

— Oh, j'espère bien. »

Un pas effectué, en direction de ce valeureux guerrier. Cor souleva également son arme, prêt à se battre dans une lutte désespérée. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança à son tour.

« — Il y a beaucoup de Lucisiens qui sont en train de se battre, non ? Ne craignez-vous pas un sacrifice inutile ?

— Aucun sacrifice de mes frères d'armes ne sera inutile. »

 _ **Tellus dormit**_

 _ **Et liberi in diem faciunt**_

 _ **Numquam extinguunt**_

 _ **Ne expergisci possint.**_

Les flammes crépitaient. Placés sur le haut d'un bâtiment, non loin de la Citadelle elle-même, Nyx Ulric et les Princesses de Tenebrae ne pouvaient que constater l'ampleur du désastre.

La ville toute entière disparaissait. Les armements Magitek arrivaient, et faisaient doucement le ménage.

« — C'est horrible … souffla Lunafreya.

— Ne restons pas ici, déclara alors Nyx. »

Stella, elle, resta de marbre. Ses yeux, presque livides, contemplaient un monde auquel elle avait déjà tourné le dos.

 _ **Omnia dividit**_

 _ **Tragedia coram**_

 _ **Amandam quae**_

« — Pff … j'en peux plus. Combien d'attaques en une journée ?

— Arrête de te plaindre, Prompto …

— J'ai oublié que tu ne te plaignais jamais, Gladio …

— Que de façon légitime ! »

La Régalia stoppée au milieu de la route, au milieu de nulle part, les quatre frères pouvaient contempler un ciel où trônait une gigantesque lune d'argent. Pour ce soir, impossible de dormir dans une tente, vu le nombre de vaisseaux du Niflheim soudainement apparus au cours de la soirée, qui avait eu le don de fatiguer grandement chacun des membres du quatuor. Il fallait donc dormir, une fois n'est pas coutume, à l'intérieur même du véhicule, au son de la radio.

« — Je suis crevé, soupira Noctis, en plaçant sa tête sur la portière.

— Noct, ça te dérange si je m'allonge ?

— Ouais, ça me dérange.

— Oh allez ! Mes pieds sur tes genoux !

— Rêve. »

Devant, un calme plat. Ignis n'avait même plus la tête à réfléchir, tout comme Gladio. Il y avait plus confortable, mais personne ne se plaignait désormais. D'ailleurs, tous finirent par s'endormir assez rapidement, profondément.

 _ **Et nocte perpetua**_

 _ **Ehem vel vera visione**_

 _ **Par oram videbo te**_

 _ **Mane tempu expergiscendi.**_

 _« — Nous interrompons votre programme. Nous venons d'apprendre que la capitale du Lucis, Insomnia, vient de chuter. Je le répète, la capitale du Lucis vient de chuter. »_

 ** _À suivre ..._**


	31. Le Ravin de Taelpar

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Béhémoth**

 **Véritable monstre, force de la nature, le Béhémoth est considéré par beaucoup comme le plus redoutable animal arpentant les terres du Lucis. Sa force physique est connue de tous, à tel point de devenir légendaire. Certains Béhémoth auraient même évolué à un point encore plus monstrueux.**

 _ **« La mélancolie est la nourrice de la frénésie. »**_

William Shakespeare, _La mégère apprivoisée._

Si le devoir du roi élu est de ramener la lumière, alors il ne peut être qu'un homme malheureux. Sacrifié sur l'autel du futur, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son sort. Il ne pouvait pas rêver du futur.

Dans ces conditions-là, son existence valait-elle réellement la peine d'être vécue ?

Était-ce alors réellement un crime de la raccourcir ?

 _Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Ce nom revenait dans son esprit, inlassablement. Ce nom appartenait à celui dont il avait volé le père.

Assis, le visage fermé, Ravus Nox Fleuret ne disait pas un mot. Autour de lui, des soldats Magitek éparpillés en morceaux donnaient une idée de ses dernières actions. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'ancien Grand-Commandant pouvait voir un ciel éclairé par un soleil matinal, presque porteur d'espoir.

« — Insomnia est tombée, alors … »

Et pourtant, tout penchait vers son contraire. Tout donnait l'impression qu'une tragédie se jouait, une tragédie dans laquelle aucun humain ne pouvait sortir du sentier déjà tracé. Ravus se racla légèrement la gorge, tandis qu'il se positionna devant le tableau de bord, là où un soldat terrifié, l'un des rares ne faisant pas partie des Magitek, pilotait fébrilement.

Une seule direction : l'Empire militaire du Niflheim.

 **Chapitre 31 :** **Le Ravin de Taelpar**

« — Ils ne répondent pas. »

Soucieux, Ignis Scientia ne pouvait pas le nier. Après une nuit plutôt tranquille, une fois n'étant pas coutume, voici les quatre camarades arrivés sur le lieu tant désiré : le Ravin de Taelpar.

« — Insomnia est tombée entre leurs sales pattes, marmonna Prompto.

— On n'a aucune nouvelle de personne … ?

— Si, d'après Jared Hester, certains membres « _rebelles_ » ont réussi à s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, Dame Lunafreya n'est plus entre les mains ennemies. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Noctis ne disait rien, de son côté. Tous ces événements n'auguraient rien de bon, la bataille d'Insomnia n'ayant pas tourné en faveur des Lucisiens hostiles à ce régime totalitaire et dissimulé, que leur imposait ensuite les troupes du Niflheim. Ce matin, les nouvelles de la radio en parlaient en boucle : des terroristes fanatiques du trône Lucisien avaient attaqué Insomnia, mis la ville à feu et à sang, avant de repartir, en menaçant de faire de même pour toutes les régions favorables à l'Empire militaire. Celui-ci, par la voix de son Chancelier, promettait alors de protéger tous ceux qui le désiraient.

« — Je m'inquiète pour mon père, souffla doucement Gladio.

— On ne peut rien faire de plus, de toute façon. »

Le Prince venait enfin de sortir de son mutisme. Une phrase simple et clairement énoncée, qui allait plutôt de pair avec les pensées de chacun. Avançant d'un pas vers une zone descendant littéralement dans un ravin inhospitalier, Noctis reprit lentement.

« — Terminons notre quête, et nous finirons par battre ces enfoirés.

— Noct a raison, ajouta Ignis. Nous faire du sang d'encre ne nous apportera rien.

— Oui, s'enquit Prompto. Allons récupérer cette arme fantôme et reprenons notre route. »

Gladiolus fut le dernier à sortir de ses songes. Sous les regards plutôt anxieux de ses camarades, le robuste guerrier finit par hocher positivement la tête.

« — Ouais, vous avez raison. Récupérons tout ça, on bottera le cul de l'Empire plus tard. »

Le Ravin de Taelpar.

Un lieu particulièrement sombre, mal accueillant. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait tout d'abord emprunter un sentier particulièrement lugubre, rocailleux et toujours plus inquiétant. Une marche qui prenait un certain temps. Quelques minutes, qui parurent d'ailleurs bien longues aux yeux de Prompto Argentum, qui regardait de droite à gauche, guettant tout bruit suspect.

« — Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ? »

Un vol d'oiseaux. Rien de suspect, mais le battement frénétique de leurs ailes suffit alors à faire sursauter le jeune homme, qui recula alors d'un pas.

« — Arrête de faire ta petite nature, railla Gladio. Si t'as peur du Ravin avant même qu'on y soit …

— T-Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on devrait laisser quelqu'un avec la Régalia !

— Nan, c'est bon, elle est bien gardée, lâcha Noctis.

— Gardée ?! Mais y'a personne avec elle !

— Proche du Ravin de Taelpar, il y a bien peu de monde qui circule, reprit Ignis. La Régalia n'a rien à craindre ici.

— Mouais. »

Moyennement convaincu et à reculons, Prompto finit toutefois par obtempérer, sous l'œil presque ennuyé de Noctis. Évidemment, chercher une Arme Fantôme causerait inévitablement du danger … mais cette aventure en elle-même représentait déjà sûrement un péril bien plus grand.

Le paysage sombre des environs ne s'améliora pas. Le groupe avançait toujours, dans des passages devenus de plus en plus étroits. Les voici d'ailleurs arrivée devant un, particulièrement difficile à franchir. Prompto se tourna alors directement vers le plus robuste de ses camarades.

« — Passe en premier, Gladio !

— T'es vraiment une tapette, ma parole !

— Si tu passes, tout le monde passe, c'est tout ce que je dis !

— Tss, vous êtes chiants, railla Noctis. »

Faisant honneur à son statut princier, l'intéressé s'avança doucement, collant son dos à la paroi rocheuse, tout en effectuant quelques pas. Il fut ensuite bien rapidement imité par Ignis, Prompto et enfin Gladio.

« — Cet endroit me fout les jetons, marmonna l'héritier du trône. Y'a pas de raccourcis ?

— Difficile à dire, tempéra Ignis. Le fait est qu'aucune carte valable ne peut nous guider ici. Ce ne sont pas des zones que les voyageurs empruntent d'ordinaire.

— Mouais …

— Au pire, Noct n'a pas besoin de _toutes_ les Armes Fantômes, pas vrai … ?

— Prompto, on va te balancer au premier rang si tu continues. »

Une fois cette traversée achevée, les quatre Lucisiens débouchèrent sur une autre zone, un petit peu plus large. Mais toujours bien lugubre : et pour cause, les ossements se tassaient ici et là, donnant à ce secteur l'aspect d'un cimetière humain. Plus loin encore, un os géant, ressemblant fortement à celui d'un animal gigantesque.

« — Ce sont des ossements humains bordel ! »

La panique gagnait progressivement le jeune blond, qui n'appréciait définitivement pas cet endroit complètement cloisonné et où la lumière du soleil ne passait simplement pas.

« — Calme-toi, déclara Gladio en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu sais ce qu'est un ossement ? Ça appartient à quelqu'un de _mort._ Et tu sais ce qu'est le principe d'un mort ? C'est qu'il n'est pas dangereux. »

Le « Bouclier du Roi » finit par se stopper dans sa marche, tout comme ses partenaires. Parce qu'une lumière bleutée venait d'éclairer les environs.

 _[Keiichi Okabe — Battle Theme (Episode Gladio)]_

« — Les squelettes se lèvent ! Gladio, t'es un enfoiré !

— Oh ça va, j'pouvais pas savoir. »

Mais effectivement, voilà la situation embarquée dans un autre tournant. D'anciens guerriers visiblement, se levaient, prêts à combattre une fois encore. Devant un tel péril, le quatuor se voyait déjà obligé de combattre, une nouvelle fois. Noctis soupira légèrement, en dégainant une épée relativement large.

« — Puisqu'il le faut … »

Un Assaut Éclipse, au milieu de la mêlée.

On comptait dans cet endroit, une bonne dizaine de ces créatures complètement décharnées. Le mouvement du jeune Prince fut alors rapidement imité par ses partenaires. Tandis que Gladio et Ignis apportaient un soutien immédiat et physique, Prompto tirait de loin, via son révolver.

« — Ça va ! S'enquit alors le fils de Clarus. Ces types ne sont pas très costauds ! »

Quelques coups de sa large épée suffisaient pour éjecter un certain nombre d'entre eux. Mais sitôt ces ennemis vaincus, d'autres prirent immédiatement leur place, se relevant parmi les os antiques. Ignis évita d'ailleurs le tranchant du sabre de l'un d'entre eux, via un bon mouvement de recul.

« — Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit problème, décréta-t-il.

— Tu plaisantes ?! Il suffit de tous les dérailler ! »

Visiblement bien dans son élément, Gladio enchaînait les coups en tournoyant sur lui-même. De quoi éjecter tous ses maigres opposants dans différentes directions.

Un petit peu plus loin, Noctis utilisait son pouvoir de l'Éclipse, évitant aussi bien les coups ennemis qu'infligeant de vifs dégâts, tout aussi rapidement.

« — Noct ! Dans ton dos ! »

La mitraillette de Prompto s'avéra encore utile, pour faire tomber tous ces ossements animés. De quoi faciliter la tâche à son ami d'enfance, qui n'en demandait de toute façon pas autant.

Cette bataille s'étendit, pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les vagues ennemies se répétaient inlassablement.

Jusqu'enfin, plus aucun squelette ne pointe le bout de son nez.

« — J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais, soupira Prompto.

— Ne t'assieds pas par terre, Prompto. Il y a pas mal d'eau.

— Ça va hein, j'ai vu ! Je m'accroupis ! »

Ignis avait peut-être la fâcheuse tendance à tout vouloir orchestrer, mais dans un climat apaisé, jouer à la mère-poule. Même si évidemment, lui donner pareille appellation ne lui plairait pas.

Appuyé dos contre un mur, Noctis soufflait également. Sans vouloir se plaindre, le jeune homme priait pour que chaque mètre parcouru dans cet endroit ne ressemble pas à ça. Voyant cet état pour le moins évasif, son ami Gladiolus s'approcha d'un pas tranquille.

« — Bah alors, Noct ? T'en tire, une tête !

— De quoi tu parles ?

— On a stoppé cette vague d'ennemis, c'est tout bon. Continuons d'avancer, et au pire, on retombera sur quelques autres de la même nature, et tac, direct, on prend l'Arme Fantôme, puis on se barre. Pas compliqué, hein ?

— … Si tu le dis. »

Haussant les épaules assez négligemment, le colosse entreprit même de prendre la tête du groupe, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses frères d'armes. Et les voici de nouveau repartis, toujours plus profondément dans cet environnement hostile.

« — De toute façon, sur quoi est-ce qu'on pourrait vraiment tomber ici ?

— Arrête de dire ça, couina Prompto. Tu nous portes toujours la poisse !

— Pff. Poisse, chance, tu comptes sur ça, toi ? »

Noctis stoppa sa marche, assez soudainement, pendant que ses deux coéquipiers continuaient de se chamailler. Un geste suffisant pour alerter Ignis, puis les deux autres. Ils n'eurent de toute façon pas le temps de poser une quelconque question … puisque face à eux, dans cette pénombre inquiétante, une autre ombre commençait à s'agiter. Une ombre plus grande que les vulgaires squelettes vaincus précédemment.

« — _Cela fait bien longtemps que personne n'est venu. »_

Une voix.

Elle résonnait, pratiquement dans tous les environs. L'interpellé invoqua fort rapidement une épée simple, tandis que ses partenaires se placèrent instantanément autour de lui.

« — Encore à cause de toi, Gladio ! Siffla Prompto, en levant son révolver.

— Genre, on tomberait sur lui à coup sûr de toute façon, hein …

— Les gars, tempéra Ignis, ce n'est pas le moment. »

L'ombre commençait effectivement à devenir un petit peu plus visible. Mais elle apparaissait finalement comme un spectre.

« — _Le roi élu et ses compagnons sont donc apparus … ? Quelle surprise …_

— Qui es-tu ? Lâcha le principal concerné. »

Parce que contrairement aux autres ennemis vaincus jusqu'à présent, celui-ci semblait différent, doué d'une véritable volonté. Et forcément, les questions pullulaient désormais dans l'esprit de ses futurs adversaires.

« — _Mon nom est Gilgamesh,_ tonna la voix en continuant d'avancer.

— Gilgamesh ? S'interrogea Ignis.

— C'est qui ? Articula Prompto, anxieux.

— Jamais entendu parler, marmonna Noctis.

— C'est … le '' _Maître d'Armes''_ … »

Un regard vif, lancé vers Gladio. Une expression nettement plus sérieuse avait repris place sur son visage, remplaçant toute trivialité. Pire même, dans son regard d'ordinaire dur et sûr … apparaissait une forme de peur … ?

Toutefois, pas le temps de poser trop de questions.

« — _Seules les Âmes Pures peuvent franchir ce Ravin, et parvenir jusqu'à moi pour récupérer le Trésor._

— Le Trésor, hein ? S'enquit doucement Noctis. Il parle sûrement de l'Arme Fantôme.

— On va se battre contre lui ?! »

N'écoutant guère les plaintes de Prompto, Noctis Lucis Caelum leva son épée et disparut, à l'aide d'un Assaut Éclipse foudroyant. Arrivé dans le dos de son ennemi, il frappa assez violemment.

Mais son offensive ne toucha rien ? Comme si ce spectre ne représentait que du vent ?

« — _Seules les Âmes Pures peuvent m'affronter,_ déclara le fameux spectre. _Je ne suis ici qu'une ombre._

— Quoi … ? »

Posant un pied sur le sol, le Prince du Lucis se trouvait dans une situation nouvelle. Que voulait ce type, à la fin ?

« — Conserves-tu réellement une Arme Fantôme, ici ?

— _Seules les Âmes Pures pourront avoir une réponse,_ lâcha évasivement Gilgamesh. _Êtes-vous capables de m'atteindre ?_

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— _Moi, Gilgamesh, me trouve au fond du Ravin de Taelpar. Pour m'atteindre, il vous faudra passer des épreuves bien rudes. En serez-vous dignes ? »_

Sur ces dernières paroles loin d'être limpides, le spectre finit par se volatiliser, sous l'œil ennuyé de Noctis. Décidément, rien ne semblait particulièrement simple, dans cette histoire. Cela dit, une fois les quelques secondes de flottement passées, il se retourna vers Gladiolus, bientôt imité par ses deux autres compagnons.

« — Tu connais ce mec ? »

Le géant parut hésitant, pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels il se mit à réfléchir.

« — On peut pas être aussi catégorique, lâcha-t-il, en baissant le regard. Je vais vous raconter. »

Plusieurs minutes suivirent.

Revoici le quatuor, assis près d'un feu créé de façon bien artisanale, plus profondément dans la grotte. Quelque peu tendu, Gladio sentait bien que l'attention de tous ses amis se rivait —fort logiquement— dans sa direction.

« — Quand j'étais gamin, mon père me racontait souvent des histoires un peu chevaleresques. Vous savez, pour tout « _Bouclier du Roi_ », il faut une vraie source de motivation, tout ça … »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les autres ne disaient pas grand-chose, écoutant simplement les paroles de leur camarade.

« — L'une d'entre elles, concernait cet homme, Gilgamesh. Enfin … un homme. Il aurait vécu à l'époque du tout premier roi, il y a plus de 2000 ans.

— 2000 ans ?! S'enquit Prompto, confus. Comment a-t-il survécu si longtemps ?

— D'après mon père, c'est un don donné par le Dieu de la Guerre, au valeureux humain ayant combattu auprès de Somnus Lucis Caelum. En tant que premier bouclier. »

Ces dernières paroles prononcées suffirent.

Pour celui qui, depuis sa naissance, avait été formé pour devenir le « Bouclier du Roi », cette histoire devait certainement lui tenir à cœur. Cela dit, Gladiolus n'avait jamais été le type d'homme à se confier sur ses ressentis profonds, très loin s'en faut.

« — Parfois, les histoires contées par mon père n'étaient pas vraies, concéda-t-il. Par contre, peu d'entre elles concernaient directement son expérience. Et … je crois … que le Ravin de Taelpar en faisait partie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ? »

Le géant finit par se redresser, en se raclant la gorge.

« — Il y a plus de vingt ans … une délégation royale a été envoyée ici dans un endroit inhospitalier. »

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Battle On The Big Bridge - FFXV Version]_

 _Par un temps de pluie, de nombreux soldats du Lucis avançaient._

« — Pour combattre l'Empire du Niflheim, tous les moyens étaient bons, et toutes les armes devaient être utilisées. »

 _Deux ombres en particulier, menaient cette escouade._

« — Mon père, Clarus Amicitia et le talentueux Cor Leonis, avaient été envoyés dans un endroit particulièrement difficile à atteindre. »

 _La traversée s'avéra rude. Les coups d'épées déployés ne se comptaient désormais plus. Face à eux, une horde continue de créatures provenant des plus anciens cauchemars._

« — On dit que dans l'antre de Gilgamesh, les plus valeureux des soldats ont essayé de récupérer les trésors, au fond. Mais tous ont fini par tomber. C'est avec ces histoires en tête que sont pourtant parties nos troupes …

— Mais … murmura Ignis. Ton père et le Maréchal sont revenus en vie, alors …

— Ouais, reprit l'intéressé. Mais sur la vingtaine de soldats partis en exploration, ce furent les seuls. »

 _Des coups, encore d'autres._

 _Des cris, suivis d'autres. Outre ces âmes défuntes, d'immenses créatures frappèrent. Cor Leonis s'élança alors, sans peur, pour trancher au milieu de toutes ces abominations, avec un courage défiant l'imagination et sous les cris de ses camarades déjà tombés. Reculer dans de telles circonstances n'était même pas une option._

« — Ils ont réussi à atteindre Gilgamesh, après un effort désespéré. Mais une fois face à lui … »

 _Une ombre, surplombant toutes les autres._

 _Un regard à glacer d'effroi. Que ce soit Cor Leonis, ou Clarus Amicitia, tous deux n'avaient certainement pas à rougir, concernant leurs exploits militaires._

« —Ils ont complètement été vaincus. »

 _Grièvement touché au niveau de son épaule, Clarus Amicitia chuta lourdement sur le sol. Sur un sol recouvert par d'innombrables lames, de nombreux autres guerriers agonisaient. Également blessé, le jeune Cor Leonis serra les dents, en recherchant une solution autour de lui. Pour la première fois de sa jeune carrière, le voilà complètement pris au dépourvu, incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Et tandis que l'ombre menaçante de Gilgamesh approchait de lui, le voilà qu'il prit une décision lourde de conséquence._

« — Mon père a été secouru par le Maréchal, mais … cette blessure est restée profondément ancrée en lui. »

 _Cor Leonis avait pris la fuite. En récupérant Clarus, plus haut gradé des lieux, et abandonné tous les autres à leur funèbre destin._

« — Et le Maréchal a été surnommé _''L'Immortel''_ après ce jour-là. »

Noctis et son groupe ne disaient désormais plus un mot. Tous respectaient un silence presque religieux, plongés dans leur imaginaire.

« — Mon père ne m'a jamais révélé l'emplacement de cet antre, murmura finalement Gladio. Et voilà qu'on tombe dessus … »

Évidemment.

Cela l'effrayait, au plus haut point. Que l'épreuve ayant fait trembler son propre père ainsi que Cor Leonis en personne arrive jusqu'à lui …

Que ces effrayantes histoires, qui parvenaient à glacer le sang d'hommes aussi illustres …

« — Est-ce qu'on peut … vraiment continuer, en réalité … ? »

Que ces histoires devenaient réalité, et le poursuivaient … comment aurait-il pu s'y préparer ? Serrant nerveusement les dents, Gladio finit par secouer négativement la tête. Ses amis baissèrent globalement la tête, sans trouver de solution, ni de mot faisant office d'un quelconque réconfort.

« — Ok, je comprends mieux. »

Une voix brisa le silence. Un silence devenu lourd, au fil des secondes.

Noctis venait de se relever lentement, sous l'œil intrigué du guerrier chancelant.

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus Legatum 1'10-1'57]_

« — Noct … ? »

D'un pas nonchalant, le jeune héritier avança en direction des ténèbres. Là même où les espoirs de vaillants combattants traversant les âges, s'étaient évanouis. Que ce soit Gladio, Ignis ou Prompto, aucun ne comprenait immédiatement les propos de leur compagnon et supposé Prince.

« — On ne vaut peut-être pas mieux que tous ceux qui sont déjà tombés … »

Noctis poursuivit simplement son chemin, en regardant tous ces corps défunts. Tous ces souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

« — Mais Gladio … t'as l'occasion de rendre ton père fier de toi. »

Un léger tic, dans son esprit. Le robuste Bouclier du Roi ne dit pas un mot, en voyant son ami poursuivre son chemin.

« — À toi de choisir, soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, si tu n'en n'as pas envie. »

Il baissa la tête.

Pouvait-il réellement réussir, là où d'illustres combattants avaient trouvé la mort ?

Le jeune homme revint finalement à réalité. Parce qu'Ignis finit par se relever, à son tour.

« — Noct a raison. Nous pouvons le faire.

— I… Ignis … ! »

Le conducteur attitré du groupe se retourna à peine durant sa marche.

De son côté, Prompto finit par lâcher un long soupir et rejoindre ses partenaires.

« — De toute façon, ça finit toujours comme ça.

— L…Les gars … ce que je viens de vous raconter …

— Tu voulais nous dissuader ? Articula Noctis, en arquant un sourcil.

— Ça pourrait être notre dernier combat …

— Tous nos combats pourraient être le dernier, rétorqua simplement le Prince. Maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Le géant baissa doucement la tête.

 _Battre Gilgamesh … ?_

 _Battre celui qui existait depuis deux millénaires sans avoir été vaincu ?_

 _Battre un guerrier ayant surpassé Cor et son propre père … ?_

S'en suivit des secondes entières, où un long silence s'empara de cette assemblée. Un long silence finalement coupé par un petit rire nerveux, celui du Bouclier. Gladio finit par relever la tête.

 _Cette tâche paraissait complètement irréalisable._

« — J'avais presque oublié … sourit-il, à quel point on était une belle bande de cons. »

 _Mais au final, reculer ici, ne représentait rien du tout._

 _Personne n'avait vaincu Gilgamesh depuis tout ce temps, hein ?_

« — Allons régler le compte du Maître d'Armes, les gars. »

 _Alors ils réécriront la légende._

 _ **À suivre …**_


	32. Les Épreuves du Maître d'Armes

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Garula**

 **Imposant herbivore à fourrure et armé de dangereuse corne, le Garula vit en troupeau et malheur à celui qui oserait s'attaquer. Les Garulas sont souvent dirigés par une Reine, plus imposante que les autres.**

Deux beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, faiblement. Une migraine passagère lui assombrit l'esprit, tandis que Lunafreya Nox Fleuret cherchait encore à comprendre où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Bien rapidement, les images horribles de la veille lui apparurent, comme un mauvais rêve.

« — Luna … »

La belle Oracle se trouvait simplement allongée dans un lit peu confortable. Assise, juste à côté d'elle, sa sœur Stella affichait une mine à mi-chemin entre inquiétude et soulagement. Bien vite, une fois que Luna fut redressée, elle finit dans les bras chaleureux de la seconde Princesse.

« — S… Stella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive … ?

— Rien … je voulais juste te tenir dans mes bras, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Étrangement, Luna avait bien du mal à se remémorer correctement tous les événements d'hier. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été sauvée par sa sœur, ainsi que ce Lucisien portant le nom de Nyx Ulric. Fuyant la cité enflammée, ils avaient alors pris une voiture, directement conduite par le soldat, en dehors des limites de la ville. Une expédition plus que difficile, ponctuée par des rencontres avec divers Daemons.

Mais au moins, les voilà sauvés, désormais. Peu à peu, le fil des pensées de la belle femme retrouva un petit peu de cohérence. Ayant réussi à fuir à Insomnia, le trio avait ensuite roulé une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à atteindre les terres proches d'Hammerhead, réputée pour être une zone particulièrement prisée par les chasseurs de Daemons.

Cependant, il y avait encore une certaine distance avant de pouvoir y arriver.

Voilà pourquoi les sœurs Nox Fleuraient se trouvaient pour le moment dans une chambre relativement indigne de leur statut, dans un petit motel au milieu d'une zone bien peu fréquentée par les humains.

« — J'ai dormi longtemps ? Bredouilla Luna, encore dans le brouillard.

— Non, ça va … il est encore relativement tôt.

— Hum … où est passé cet homme … ?

— Nyx Ulric, tu veux dire ? Il est parti chercher un petit peu d'eau.

— D'accord … »

Faiblement, elle soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de sa sœur. Toutes deux s'observèrent silencieusement, pendant quelques secondes, comme si elles voulaient aborder un même sujet, sans réussir à faire le premier pas. Ce silence fut finalement rompu par les lèvres de Stella.

« — Il faut que l'on discute, Luna … il faut que l'on discute de Ravus. »

 **Chapitre 32 :** **Les épreuves du Maître d'Armes**

 _Ailleurs, dans le Lucis …_

 _[Naoshi Mizuta — Episode Prompto Battle Theme]_

Au milieu d'un dangereux Ravin, dans le but d'atteindre le redoutable Gilgamesh, Noctis Lucis Caelum et son groupe n'avaient pourtant pas encore franchis tous les obstacles se dressant sur leur route.

« — Je suis Leon S. Kennedy dans _Resident Evil_! Hyaaa ! »

Les tirs de Pormpto se multipliaient.

Autour d'eux, les hordes de morts-vivants continuaient d'affluer.

« — Combien de squelettes on a éclaté ici ?! »

De son côté, Ignis frappait, via ses dagues élémentaires. Une vague de froid s'emparait des environs, à chaque mouvement effectué par le jeune homme à lunettes, ses ennemis tombant peu à peu, congelés en partie, puis détruits par les tirs de son camarade Prompto.

« — Bon travail, Prompto !

— Héhé ! Tu me prenais pour qui ? Hein ? »

Instant de déconcentration dangereux.

Parce qu'un autre ennemi jaillit du sol, dans le dos du petit blond. Celui-ci se retourna assez précipitamment, paniquant légèrement. Ses tirs fuyant manquèrent d'ailleurs de peu Ignis, qui réussit à s'en sortir via quelques sauts parfaitement exécutés. En se retournant vers son camarade, il songea bien vite à lui prêter mainforte.

Ce qui ne fut toutefois pas nécessaire : Gladiolus arriva lancé assez violemment, et son large sabre découpa cette horde de squelettes, balayée d'un coup net. Quelque peu estomaqué, Prompto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se saisir de la main tendue par son ami.

« — Hé, t'es devenu tout gentil, Gladio ! Peut-être que c'est après ton numéro de sentimentaliste, tout à l'heure !

— Ta gueule ou la prochaine fois, tu t'en sors tout seul !

— Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais … »

Un petit peu plus loin, Noctis fonçait au milieu habilement au milieu de toutes ces âmes d'anciens combattants. Rapidement et avec aisance, il trancha à travers leurs ossements antiques, brisant un à un chaque obstacle, pour continuer son chemin dans cet endroit délabré. Lorsqu'il finit par poser ses bottes sur le sol, le dernier squelette avait été vaincu. Tout du moins, ici.

« — Wow, s'enquit Prompto, tu continues de faire des progrès, Noct !

— Mouais, si tu veux, lâcha simplement l'intéressé.

— C'est très loin d'être fini, affirma Ignis en arrivant à côté du Prince.

— Ouais, renchérit Gladio. Gilgamesh nous attend, au fond de ce trou. »

 _[Yoko Shimomura — What Lies Within]_

Le long couloir de la grotte, visiblement premier secteur du Ravin, touchait _enfin_ à son terme. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Prompto sentit l'air frais caresser son visage et en profita pour exprimer clairement sa joie.

« — Ahhh … regardez ça. On voit un peu le ciel, d'ici !

— Je pensais pas être descendu aussi profondément dans cet endroit, marmonna Gladio. »

D'ici, le fameux quatuor se trouvait effectivement sur un sentier étroit, à l'intérieur même du Ravin de Taelpar. Plusieurs centaines de mètres les séparaient de la surface, là où ils pouvaient apercevoir un pont, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs emprunté pour venir jusqu'à cet endroit désert.

« — C'est là-bas qu'on a placé la Régalia ? Questionna vainement Prompto.

— Non, on ne peut pas la voir d'ici, rétorqua calmement Ignis. C'est de l'autre côté.

— Oh …

— C'est pas le plus important non plus, soupira Noctis en continuant sa marche.

— Tu oublies déjà la Régalia ?!

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit … railla légèrement le Prince. »

Dans ce climat un peu particulier, tous arrivèrent jusqu'à un passage particulièrement difficile à franchir : un pont, exclusivement constitué d'ossements. À cette vue peu rassurante, Prompto lança un regard à Gladio.

« — Tu y vas en premier !

— Sérieux, les gars … coupa directement Noctis. »

Un Assaut Éclipse permis au jeune homme d'arriver de l'autre côté.

« — Tu triches, Noct ! Couina son ami aux cheveux blonds.

— Tout ira bien, reprit Ignis. Avançons doucement.

— Oui, vas-y en premier ! »

Jouer aux équilibristes ne plaisait pas particulièrement au plus sage des quatre, mais la vie n'offrait pas toujours beaucoup d'alternatives. Lentement, en faisant fi de tous les bruits étranges des environs, l'avisé Ignis franchit, mètre après mètre, l'espace le séparant de son Prince.

« — Prompto, tu es le suivant !

— O-Ouais, ça va … »

Loin d'être à son aise, le blond se racla la gorge, avant d'avancer fébrilement.

« — Noct, si je tombe … tu me rattrapes, hein ?

— Si tu l'ouvres tout le temps, tu finiras par tomber, soupira Noctis, assis sur un rocher. »

Une éternité. Voilà l'impression donnée par cette traversée. Pourtant, il n'y avait bien qu'une petite dizaine de mètres. Une fois arrivé, Prompto s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol, en soufflant d'aise.

« — C'est … fini.

— Rêve pas, déclara Noctis. Y'a encore le retour.

— Heeeeeeeiinnn … ?! Oh non … non …

— Arrête de pleurer, tu me déconcentres ! »

Gladiolus avait beau jouer aux durs, lui non plus ne se trouvait pas particulièrement serein, lors de sa traversée. En particulier à cause des bruits causés à chacun de ses pas. Oui, cette sensation de pouvoir tomber dans le vide le pesait encore dans son esprit. Et cette sensation s'aggrava, quelques secondes plus tard. Parce qu'un bruit étrange venait de retentir, dans le Ravin.

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Stand Your Ground]_

« — Hé … ce ne sont pas les animaux que tu as pris en photo, l'autre jour, Prompto ? S'enquit Ignis.

— Merde, ce sont des Wyvernes !

— Sérieusement ?! Je peux pas me battre ici les gars !

— Ne panique pas ou tu vas tomber ! S'esclaffa Ignis. Prompto !

— Ouais ! »

Compter uniquement sur la dextérité de Prompto pour s'en sortir.

Pour Gladiolus Amicitia, le temps n'avait jamais été aussi long. Et les tirs déclenchés par son ami aux cheveux blonds ne l'aidaient pas plus pour se concentrer, tout comme les hurlements des Wyvernes, repoussées par les assauts du jeune Lucisien. Un vent de panique gagnait d'ailleurs son visage, sous la forme d'une grimace bien peu

« — Y'en a beaucoup ! Je vais pas pouvoir toutes les stopper !

— Arrête tes conneries Prompto !

— Noct, il faut que lui donnes un coup de main. Fais attention à ne pas gaspiller toute ton énergie ou c'est la chute libre assurée.

— Ouais, souffla le Prince. »

Lancer des Assauts Éclipses en série contre ces bestioles, qui affluaient, tout en évitant les balles tirées par Prompto, pour permettre à Gladio d'avancer en toute tranquillité.

Noctis finit par s'élancer, faisant apparaître une lame assez large dans sa main, qu'il fit s'abattre sur le crâne d'une Wyverne. Poussant un râle de douleur, la bête finit par déguerpir, en battant bruyamment des ailes. Un procédé qui se répéta, quelques secondes plus tard, pour les autres.

Toutefois, ces animaux dangereux ne comptaient pas se laisser faire si facilement atteindre. Bien au contraire, les répliques via griffes et crocs acérés ne tardèrent pas. Heureusement pour le Prince, ce dernier savait s'y faire, et dans un véritable ballet aérien, le voilà en train de repousser l'autre partie des Wyvernes, celles qui ne fuyaient pas les tirs de Prompto.

« — Tenez bon ! Grommela Gladio, en continuant. Pourquoi ça arrive à moi sérieux ?!

— Ne te déconcentre pas ! S'esclaffa Ignis. »

Facile à dire.

« — Merde ! J'ai plus de munitions !

— Te fous pas de moi !

— Les balles de ma mitraillette magique se rechargent seules, mais là, je suis à court !

— M'en fous, fais quelque chose putain !

— J'ai que mon révolver !

— UTILISE-LE ALORS ! »

En-dessous des pieds du géant, un déséquilibre et une grimace encore plus prononcée.

Une Wyverne arrivait directement, dans le dos du Bouclier du Roi. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus le choix. Un homme devait être capable de prendre des risques dans la vie. Et finalement, Gladiolus se mit à courir, provoquant des tremblements sur la structure lui permettant d'avancer.

Et les serres acérées de la Wyverne s'abattirent alors. Et finalement, le chemin s'écroula complètement. Moment alors choisi par Gladio pour sauter. Cet instant semblait durer une éternité. Mais finalement, le voilà attrapant le rebord rocailleux.

« — Gladio ! »

Ignis et Prompto accoururent rapidement, pour l'aider à remonter. Et il fallait dire que faire remonter cette bête de muscles n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées.

« — Bordel, Gladio … t'es lourd !

— T'as pas de forces, fillette ! »

Un effort conséquent permis tout de même à ses deux camarades de le remonter.

Problème : les Wyvernes ne s'arrêtaient pas en si bon chemin. L'une d'elle fusait en piqué, prête à découper la tête de Prompto entre ses serres redoutables.

La bête finit par s'écraser, dès lors que le sabre tranchant de Noctis stoppa ses mouvements. Le Prince posa un pied à terre, visiblement essoufflé.

« — Ils sont nombreux, on se casse ! Lâcha-t-il, hâtivement. »

Ni une, ni deux, le quatuor finit par détaler, poursuivi par une horde d'animaux un peu trop grands pour entrer dans les cavités étroites et rocheuses, se situant quelques mètres plus loin.

Quelques temps plus tard, les voilà en train de récupérer leur souffle, à l'intérieur d'une zone encore bien sombre.

« — Noct … t'aurais pu le chercher avec un Assaut Éclipse … »

Un silence, suite aux dernières paroles prononcées par Ignis.

« — Ignis, ferme-la … souffla Gladio. »

Un rire nerveux finit par retentir, à savoir celui de Prompto.

« — Au moins, on sait comment on va refaire la traversée, hein … ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un repos mérité, le groupe se décida enfin à reprendre leur marche en avant. Et de nouveau, les voilà plongés au milieu d'une zone sombre, rocailleuse et même humide, puisque l'eau coulait sous leurs pieds. Exactement le type d'environnement que détestait Prompto, d'ailleurs. L'impression d'être cloisonné dans un lieu obscur ne lui plaisait _vraiment_ pas.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, toujours plus.

« — On n'est pas déjà passés par là ?

— Prompto, t'es lourd à te plaindre, railla Gladio. On ne fait qu'avancer tout droit depuis tout à l'heure, comment tu veux qu'on tourne en boucle ?

— Oooh, mais Gladio, n'est-ce pas toi qui, _à chaque fois,_ nous dis le contraire de ce qui va se passer ?

— Et alors ? J'suis pas Dame Lunafreya, moi, je ne connais pas l'avenir.

— Dame Lunafreya ne connaît pas l'avenir !

— Nan mais t'as compris, hein, j'suis pas un Oracle.

— Pff ! »

Au moins, les mètres traversés et le temps qui s'écoulait pouvait paraître moins long, une fois que les « quatre frères » réunis. Tout en continuant à marcher, Noctis songeait à son comportement des derniers jours. Il avait fourni des efforts pour se montrer plus honnête et moins pénible. Et à vrai dire, cela lui faisait du bien. Même si, évidemment, les épreuves restaient encore difficiles, et la douleur demeurait vivace.

Affronter l'avenir avec ses frères, voilà comment il devait faire en sorte que les choses se produisent. Doucement, il esquissa un faible sourire, avant de continuer sa marche. À ses côtés, Ignis l'observa discrètement, sans dire un mot. Mais lui aussi, sentait effectivement, que le petit Prince continuait de grandir. Pour leur plus grand bien, à tous.

« — Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas tombés sur un squelette ou un truc du genre, déclara Prompto, mains derrière la tête.

— Et tu seras le premier à te plaindre, dès que ça arrivera, murmura simplement Noctis en fermant les yeux.

— Ouais, bon … je disais ça comme ça, c'est juste une remarque, hein.

Ils ne comptaient désormais plus le temps à marcher dans cet endroit lugubre.

« — Ah, tiens, voici des squelettes … se lamenta finalement Gladio.

— Et si on les évitait, cette fois-ci ? Suggéra Prompto.

— C'est risqué, reprit Ignis. Ils pourraient nous suivre longtemps.

— Ouais, conclut Noctis. Puis ils ne sont pas très résistants, débarrassons-nous d'eux. »

Bis-repetita.

L'affrontement contre cette horde de squelettes n'avait jamais été la tasse de thé des Lucisiens, et cela n'allait certainement pas changer avec cet énième affrontement. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, la bataille ne s'éternisa pas. De quoi permettre au groupe de réduire en charpies tous ces guerriers d'un temps ancien, avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Là encore, il fallut bien attendre de bien longues minutes. De longues minutes pour arriver jusqu'à une étrange porte de pierre, qui bloquait visiblement l'accès à une autre pièce. Quelque peu anxieux, Noctis se tourna vers ses compagnons, histoire de comprendre et d'obtenir le feu vert.

« — C'est quoi ce truc ? Déclara-t-il.

— Et si on la cassait ? Proposa Gladio, pressé d'en découdre.

— Mauvaise idée, rétorqua Ignis. Noct, tu vois l'ouverture à droite ? Je suggère de poser ta main dessus.

— T'es sûr de toi ? Ça a l'air louche …

— Cette porte ressemble à ce qui se faisait dans la civilisation du Solheim, avec beaucoup de mécanismes de ce type. Sinon, je peux le faire, si tu veux.

— Non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe. »

Pas totalement serein, le Prince du Lucis plaça finalement sa main, sur l'emplacement désigné par Ignis.

« — _Roi élu. »_

Gilgamesh ?

Sa voix résonnait, en tout cas. Noctis fronça légèrement les sourcils, en recherchant du regard, d'où venait ladite voix. Mais aucune trace. Elle résonnait, simplement, ne faisant qu'un avec ces ruines antiques.

« — _Afin d'arriver jusqu'à moi … vos Âmes doivent être purifiées par l'Épreuve. Êtes-vous certains, toi et tes compagnons, de vouloir poursuivre ?_

— Évidemment, lâcha-t-il, en plissant son regard.

— _Grand bien vous en fasse. Nous nous retrouverons donc bientôt … si vous vous en montrez dignes. »_

Gladio fronça les sourcils, derrière ses compagnons.

Il devait réussir, là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Non, _ils_ devaient le faire, ensemble. Pour combattre le redoutable Gilgamesh et obtenir l'Arme Fantôme, il fallait encore réussir son épreuve. La porte de pierre finit par s'ouvrir, donnant accès à une pièce diamétralement différente. Bien plus spacieuse, elle ressemblait d'ailleurs presque à une arène. Noctis et les siens avancèrent alors lentement, sur leurs gardes. Évidemment, s'il y avait une épreuve dans cet endroit, cela ne pouvait que signifier la présence d'un danger immédiat.

 _Un hurlement strident._

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Horrors Of The Night]_

« — C'est quoi ça ? Lâcha un Prince perplexe.

— Noct, là-haut ! S'esclaffa Ignis. »

Une ombre massive.

« — _Voici mon fidèle compagnon, Enkidu._ Résonna la voix de Gilgamesh. _Si vous parvenez à survivre à sa furie … alors vous arriverez à moi. »_

Un dragon ?

Ou tout du moins, quelque chose y ressemblant. Une bête féroce, ailée et aux griffes visiblement acérées. Comme pour offrir un cadeau de bienvenue, le redoutable Enkidu ouvrit la mâchoire, pour déverser un jet de flammes vers les quatre Lucisiens. Gladio se positionna immédiatement aux avants de Noctis, en faisant apparaître son bouclier.

« — Gladio ! »

La chaleur des environs fut particulièrement intense, pendant quelques secondes. Ignis et Prompto se jetèrent finalement sur les côtés, pour échapper à ce brasier. La créature finit par atterrir, quelques mètres plus loin, en face de Noctis.

« — Merci, lâcha Noctis à son coéquipier.

— Ah, j'suis ton bouclier, non ? »

Quelques égratignures ornaient malgré tout son corps. Signe que vaincre cet animal ne serait sûrement pas de tout repos.

« — Noct, Gladio ! S'écria alors Prompto. Regardez ça ! »

Sur les côtés, apparaissaient désormais des squelettes. Encore. Noctis plissa légèrement son regard, avant d'empoigner son épée.

« — Ça fait sûrement partie de l'Épreuve, déclara-t-il. On n'a pas le choix, les gars. »

Gladio hocha positivement de la tête, tout comme les deux autres amis du Prince. Cette fois-ci, Gilgamesh se trouvait tout proche. Pas question de laisser passer une telle chance, et mourir faiblement dans ce trou ! Un premier pas effectué vers Enkidu, et voici Noctis Lucis Caelum prêt à affronter son destin.

« — C'est parti ! »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	33. Les Épreuves du Maître d'Armes (Part II)

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Coeurl**

 **Félin rapide et dangereux, le Coeurl peut aussi bien se débrouiller en tant que chasseur solitaire, que de former un groupe de chasseurs redoutable.**

Au cœur du donjon, voici Enkidu, fidèle dragon appartenant au redoutable Gilgamesh. L'épreuve consistant à le vaincre, lui et ces squelettes, ne s'annonçait pas simple du tout. Mais pour Noctis et ses compagnons, le choix ne s'offrait guère. Gagner et uniquement gagner, tel restait leur objectif.

« — Noct ! On doit s'organiser un minimum ! S'esclaffa Ignis. Toi et Gladio, occupez-vous du gros monstre, on fait le ménage de l'autre côté, avant de vous rejoindre !

— Bien compris ! Rétorqua l'intéressé. »

Enkidu lui-même, donc. Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, où se tenait son ami Gladiolus. Tous deux se lancèrent un vif regard, avant d'hocher positivement la tête. Manier la vitesse à la puissance brute, voilà une façon idéale d'agir. Le Prince du Lucis fusa, en faisant apparaître une lame classique, à droite du monstre. Violemment, il la fit s'abattre.

« — Merde ! Ce truc a la peau épaisse ! »

Effectivement, les écailles d'Enkidu ne furent aucunement mises à mal par ce simple Assaut Éclipse, au contraire. La bête réagit dans la foulée, par un violent coup de queue, que sa cible évita habilement, grâce à ses pouvoirs Éclipse. Cet instant profita alors immédiatement à son camarade, Gladio, qui arrivait lancé, tenant sa lourde épée à deux mains.

« — Tiens ! »

Un saut, suivi d'un violent coup, directement sur la tête du dragon. Touché, celui-ci poussa un grognement assez virulent avant de répliquer. Par un jet de flammes incandescent, forçant Gladio à se replier derrière son bouclier, en tiquant légèrement. Ce dragon se montrait plutôt costaud, à vrai dire … !

« — Tenez bon, les gars ! »

Un petit peu plus loin, Prompto Argentum subissait de plein fouet cette vague d'ennemis, en tirant du mieux possible via sa mitraillette, désormais pleinement rechargée. À ses côtés, Ignis bougeait avec une certaine agilité, frappant et esquivant à vive allure, en utilisant les pouvoirs élémentaires incrustés dans ses dagues. Ils s'en sortiraient sûrement, tous les deux, mais mettraient un petit peu de temps avant d'en finir avec tous ces ennemis.

« — Ignis ! Regarde, il y en a d'autres qui sortent de nulle part !

— J'ai vu ça, lâcha l'intéressé. Hmm … »

Les os chutaient sur le sol, de façon toujours plus conséquente. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils frappaient, ces ignominies revenaient. Elles revenaient sans cesse, de quoi désespérer petit-à-petit le pauvre Prompto, qui courait désormais pour se mettre à l'abri et laisser à son arme le temps de se recharger.

« — Lâchez-moi ! Allez, poussez-vous ! »

Un peu plus loin, Gladiolus chuta lourdement au sol, frappé par la griffe d'Enkidu, en lâchant un râle de douleur. Noctis apparut alors, au-dessus de sa cible, épée à la main.

« — Ce monstre doit bien avoir une faiblesse quelque part ! »

 _Même Léviathan en avait eu … !_

 _Et de mémoire, ses yeux n'étaient aucunement protégés … !_

 **Chapitre 33 :** **Les épreuves du Maître d'Armes — Partie 2**

Un hurlement bestial.

Touché en plein œil droit, Enkidu secoua la tête dans tous les sens, son sang se répandant dans les environs. Noctis, lui, finit projeté sur le sol, assez violemment d'ailleurs. Le dragon chargea alors droit dans sa direction, en guise de représailles. En se relevant rapidement, le Lucisien déclencha son Éclipse pour s'en sortir, réchappant à cette violence, quelques mètres plus loin.

Un moment dont profita également son coéquipier Gladio, attaquant par le côté ouvert du monstre. Le Bouclier Royal tournoya alors sur lui-même, pour gagner en puissance, avant de frapper sur l'une des pattes adverses. Le fidèle partenaire de Gilgamesh fut alors touché, une seconde fois. Mais toujours pas de blessure mortelle.

« — Esquive, Gladio !

— Oh merde ! »

Un coup de queue, et voilà le colosse repoussé bien plus loin … au milieu des squelettes, qu'il écrasa en partie. Ces derniers profitèrent immédiatement de l'occasion pour se jeter sur lui, leurs lames osseuses s'empourprant au passage, sous les râles du jeune homme.

« — Gladio ! »

Arrivant à vive allure, Prompto et Ignis se chargèrent rapidement de déblayer le terrain, à coup de dagues et de tirs rapides. Au prix d'une lutte âpre, ils parvinrent à faire sortir leur camarade de cet étau dangereux, tous trois se repliant alors quelques mètres plus loin, sous le couvert des tirs du blond.

« — Merci les gars, souffla le fils de Clarus.

— Je crois que l'on s'y prend mal, articula Ignis. Ces squelettes sont apparus dès le moment où cette épreuve a commencé …

— Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait d'abord éliminer cette bête ? S'enquit Prompto.

— Oui. Ne perdons pas plus de temps sur les squelettes.

— Mais ils viennent toujours … !

— Peu importe, il faut faire en sorte d'abattre cette bête avant tout. »

La bête en question se retrouvait aux prises avec un Noctis particulièrement sur la défensive. Le Prince fuyait à coups d'Éclipses, en évitant les flammes constamment crachées par son agresseur.

« — Bordel, il n'est jamais à court de souffle ou quoi ?! Marmonna-t-il. »

Lui, justement, se retrouvait quelque peu à court d'énergie magique, pour déployer ses Éclipses. Enkidu se retrouva ainsi juste dans son dos, pour frapper violemment de ses griffes acérées. Une roulade sur le côté, exécuté un peu dans la précipitation, permit à Noctis de s'en sortir presque indemne. Presque, par les blocs de pierre touchés par le dragon voltigèrent dans les environs, et l'un d'eux heurta directement le jeune Prince, dans le dos.

« — Noct ! »

Les tirs de Prompto arrivèrent directement sur la tête d'Enkidu, plus pour le distraire que pour lui faire du mal. Une stratégie qui porta pourtant ses fruits, la bête portant un œil directement sur le trio arrivant depuis son côté gauche.

« — Touche pas à notre pote, monstre ! Lâcha le blond, »

Des tirs plus puissants retentirent, obstruant toujours plus sa visibilité. Une ouverture dont profita directement Ignis, armé de ses dagues de glace. Il s'avança avec agilité, pour sauter droit sur la tête d'Enkidu, avant de frapper rapidement, en cherchant à atteindre l'œil du monstre. Une tentative particulièrement rapide, mais qui se heurta aux mouvements incessants de la bête. Résultat, Ignis ne parvint pas à lui crever un œil, et pire, fut projeté en arrière.

« — Ignis ! »

Accourant pour lui prêter mainforte, Gladio se heurta toutefois à un autre problème : des squelettes sautèrent dans son dos, dans le but de le blesser. Forcé de ralentir, le colosse tiqua, avant de faire tournoyer sa lourde lame et éjecter ses assaillants. Lorsque le fils de Clarus tourna son visage en direction de son camarade, la vision horripilante d'Enkidu approchant doucement vers lui ne quitta pas sa rétine.

« — Laisse-le ! »

Un lance-roquette, l'arme la plus destructrice chez Prompto. Décidant de voler au secours de son camarade à lunette, le jeune blond cibla convenablement le robuste dragon aux larges écailles, avant de tirer. Problème : un autre gêneur, toujours aussi décharné, vint le déséquilibrer, au dernier moment.

« — Merde … ! »

La roquette fusa rapidement, mais de façon plutôt aléatoire. Exactement de quoi causer un nouveau problème sur ce chaotique champ de bataille : une explosion lourde se produisit ainsi, propulsant divers débris dans tous les alentours et masquant rapidement la visibilité de tous. Y compris celui d'Enkidu, qui perdit un instant sa proie de vue. Un coup manqué qui se transforma en aubaine pour Ignis, lequel décida de se relever rapidement. Une bien sage décision, lorsqu'il constata quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes du gardien calciner les alentours, aveuglément.

« — Je m'occupe du reste ! »

Noctis.

Tous tournèrent rapidement leur visage dans sa direction : transperçant à vive allure ce rideau d'obscurité —et à coups d'Assauts Éclipses— le jeune Prince arriva pile face à la bête. Dans sa main droite, trônait fièrement la redoutable « _Épée du Conquérant_ », dont le pouvoir coulait désormais dans les veines de cet héritier de sang royal. Serrant les dents, le Prince finit par abattre avec violence son arme. Et cette fois-ci, Enkidu poussa un hurlement de rage, mêlée à une intense douleur. La douleur d'avoir perdu l'autre moitié de son champ de vision.

« — T'as réussi ! S'esclaffa Gladio. »

Pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Surtout que la bête blessée continuait de lutter pour sa vie. Noctis posa un pied rapide à terre, avant de se relancer directement au cœur de la bataille. Son ennemi ne réfléchissait plus vraiment et agissait désormais uniquement sous le coup de la rage. Il se trouvait alors dans une posture idéale pour en finir avec cette bête.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent violemment, sur les parties les moins protégées par cette cuirasse écailleuse.

« — Allez, on se magne ! Grommela Gladio, en arrivant pour offrir un coup de main.

— Tu l'as dit ! Renchérit Prompto, en débarrassant les lieux des nombreux squelettes. Portez le coup de grâce !

— Allons-y ! Conclut Ignis, en rejoignant également le combat contre Enkidu. »

Les coups partirent tous. Vite, très vite. Enkidu chercha à se défendre. Mais ses flammes dévorantes ne parvinrent pas à toucher qui que ce soit. L'agonie de cette féroce créature dura un moment, avant qu'enfin, elle ne s'écroule lourdement au sol, dans un fracas sonore. Cette défaite sonna également la disparition des nombreux revenants, dans un flot de particules bleutées. Un spectacle relativement plaisant, si les quatre frères d'armes ne passaient pas leur temps à essayer de chercher un second souffle.

Étalé sur le sol, Prompto poussa un large soupir.

« — Punaise … j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais …

— Tu t'es même pas battu contre le gros, toi … marmonna Gladio, assis en tailleur.

— C'est toi le gros !

— Si tu fais pas la différence entre une musculature aussi bien fournie que la mienne et un gros, alors c'est normal que tu sois célibataire. »

Ignis afficha un léger sourire devant ces vieilles chamailleries, récupérant également son souffle. Son regard se posa alors furtivement sur le Prince d'un royaume en danger, également étalé sur le sol, yeux se baladant dans les airs.

« — Comment tu te sens, Noct ? Questionna-t-il alors.

—J'suis crevé, concéda-t-il. Utiliser cette Arme Fantôme me coûte pas mal d'énergie.

— Je vois. Je suppose qu'il faudrait qu'on se repose un petit peu, avant de défier directement Gilgamesh.

— Mouais, on soufflera sur le chemin, rétorqua le Prince. On peut pas perdre indéfiniment du temps ici. »

Aucune surprise. Ignis finit par se résoudre. En jetant un autre coup d'œil aux deux derniers camarades, il perçut malgré cette fatigue générale, une volonté commune d'en finir avec cette histoire un peu trop ennuyeuse. Au fond, une autre porte finit par s'ouvrir. Celle menant directement au Maître d'Armes, sans doute. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Noctis finit par se redresser, en se craquant péniblement le cou.

« — Allons-y, les gars, souffla-t-il. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Ailleurs …_

« — Par Eos … alors … Ravus … »

Assises l'une en face de l'autre, les sœurs Nox Fleuret évoquaient un sujet particulièrement sinueux : leur frère aîné, Ravus. Luna ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le meurtre du roi Régis provenait de ses mains. Bien sûr, lors de la rude Bataille d'Altissia, elle s'attendait bien à ce que quelque chose se produise. Par la suite, le Chancelier lui avait bien tenu quelques paroles similaires, mais tout comme l'élan de propagande envahissant les contrées du Lucis, l'Oracle n'y croyait pas un mot. Que sa propre sœur Stella témoigne de cette dure réalité, faisait en tout cas un certain effet.

« — S'il suit un tant soit peu les nouvelles, il devrait savoir que tu n'es plus entre les mains de l'Empire, affirma platement Stella. Mais malgré tout … je redoute qu'il fasse quelque chose.

— Ce serait … bien dans ses cordes, oui, murmura Luna, en baissant les yeux.

— Que devons-nous faire, alors ? »

Un silence difficile à admettre. D'ailleurs, à peine ses paroles prononcées, Stella s'en sentit presque coupable. Elle, l'aînée, devrait être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions, aux bons moments. Et pourtant, la voilà en train de déléguer cette tâche plus qu'ingrate à sa petite sœur. Celle-ci parut pensive, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« — Je suppose qu'on devrait réveiller les Six, et les permettre de lutter à nos côtés. Articula-t-elle. Léviathan s'était réveillée furieuse, je préfère éviter un cas similaire avec Titan.

— Le Prince possède déjà deux déités à ses côtés, c'est une bonne chose … murmura sa cadette.

— Mais nous devons nous rendre au Disque de Cauthless, avant que l'Empire ne fasse de nouveau quelque chose.

— Ce ne sera pas si simple. »

La voix masculine d'un homme, en l'occurrence Nyx Ulric, venait de retentir. À moitié dans cette chambre indigne du statut des femmes qui l'accompagnait, le fier soldat Lucisien portait désormais un sac apparemment assez lourd sur le dos. Vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, dévoilant ses bras musclés, ainsi que du bas de sa tenue de Lame Royale, le nouvel entrant affichait une mine plutôt ennuyée.

« — Nyx … Ulric ? Hésita quelque peu Lunafreya, en voyant l'intéressé s'approcher.

— Précisément, marmonna-t-il, en déposant ses affaires.

— Que se passe-t-il encore, dehors ? Reprit alors Stella, anxieuse.

— La chute d'Insomnia, causée par des ' _'terroristes''_ favorables au retour de Noctis Lucis Caelum s'est déjà bien répandue. Que la Princesse Lunafreya Nox Fleuret se soit faite capturée également. Le Lucis tout entier change de camp, déjà.

— On ne peut pas faire l'impasse sur les rituels, cela dit, objecta Luna.

— Ouais, j'imagine. Mais on ne passera pas par les zones trop habitées. Faut pas que vous soyez reconnue, Princesse.

— Lunafreya suffira.

— Sûrement trop inconvenant, marmonna la Lame Royale. Enfin bon, c'est clairement pas le plus important. »

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Nyx ne savait absolument pas comment améliorer la situation. La dernière rencontre avec cet être, Ardyn Izunia, avait tourné à une spectaculaire défaite. Ce raid mené à Insomnia restait encore en travers de sa gorge, comme un retentissant échec. Pour faire tomber le Niflheim, faire cavalier seul et foncer tête baissée n'apportera rien de bon.

« — Que suggérez-vous ? Reprit l'Oracle, quelque peu troublée.

— J'ai jamais dit que je suggérais quoi que ce soit, railla-t-il. Si vous voulez faire un tour au Disque de Cauthless, je peux vous aider à le faire.

— Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de problème, affirma Luna.

— Si la Princesse de Tenebrae, supposée kidnappée, fait les courses à Lestallum, alors il y aura plus qu'un problème. »

En jetant un vif regard aux affaires disponibles, Luna constata assez amèrement qu'il y avait, semble-t-il, un certain manque au niveau de ses effets personnels. Chose qui ne promettait d'ailleurs pas de s'arranger.

« — Et si on contactait les Chasseurs ? Proposa simplement Stella. Ils sont opposés au Niflheim, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas tous, faudra faire gaffe. Je les connais pas tous, mais certains sont justes là pour le fric, alors leur faire confiance est une mauvaise idée. »

Bras croisés et adossé à la porte, la Lame Royale parut hésitante, l'espace de quelques instants. L'idéal pour lui serait de partir seul, il rencontrerait alors un nombre nettement moins significatif de problème. Cela dit, laisser les deux Princesses seules dans ce monde hostile, même si elles pouvaient vraisemblablement se débrouiller, ne correspondait pas à ses valeurs.

Luna finit par se relever, plantant son regard bleuté directement dans celui du soldat. Une attitude qui le prit d'ailleurs presque de court.

« — Nous ne remporterons aucune bataille sans prendre de risque, affirma la jeune femme. »

S'y connaissait-elle réellement en bataille ? Nyx préféra garder ces pensées, susceptibles de provoquer un malentendu, en lui.

« — Nous nous ferons discrètes, moi et ma sœur. Mais aidez-nous à rejoindre le Disque de Cauthless. Le monde pourrait bientôt changer de couleur, alors nous devons agir pour le sauver.

— Ça va, ça va … marmonna son interlocuteur. Pas la peine de me faire un sermon. Mais va falloir se préparer, et la route est encore longue, jusque là-bas. Il faudra compter plusieurs jours au moins.

— Entendu. Merci, Nyx Ulric.

— Nyx suffira. »

Un petit peu en retrait, Stella les observait sans dire grand-chose. Ces deux personnalités, profondément différentes, risquaient de créer quelques troubles dans les jours à venir, la jeune Prêtresse d'Etro en était particulièrement convaincue.

« — Bref, reprit le seul homme des environs. Préparez vos affaires, ce motel pourri nous a assez ralentis. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Ravin de Taelpar …_

« — Je pensais qu'il nous attendrait juste derrière, affirma Prompto. Je suis soulagé de voir que y'a _encore_ des longs chemins, tous noirs et longs.

— Arrête de te plaindre, trancha Gladio. Valait mieux pas tomber dessus tout de suite après avoir vaincu Enkidu.

— Gladio a raison, renchérit Ignis. Ça nous permet de souffler un petit peu. De plus, vous l'avez remarqué, non ? »

Plus ils avançaient, et plus ils s'en rendaient compte.

« — Il y a de moins en moins de corps, dans les environs.

— Sûrement parce que peu d'élus arrivent jusqu'ici, ricana légèrement et fièrement Gladio. »

Donc, par analogie : moins d'ennemis qui pourraient potentiellement se relever. Au cœur de cette zone hostile, le quatuor continuait sa marche. Pour l'heure, ils arpentaient une sombre grotte, qui paraissait interminable aux yeux de Prompto. Noctis, lui, conserva un certain silence. Déjà peu enclin à entrer dans des discussions inutiles d'ordinaire, le jeune Prince du Lucis préférait même conserver sa salive pour la rude lutte qui s'annonçait.

« — Moi en tout cas, je dirai pas non à un bon hamburger tout à l'heure, déclara Prompto. Et sûrement deux pour Gladio.

— La ferme, grommela l'intéressé. »

Enfin, une éclaircie.

Ils approchaient de la sortie. Noctis plissa légèrement le regard. Et doucement, plus personne dans le petit groupe ne prenait la parole, ne divaguait. Parce que leurs différents pas menaient à une zone constellée d'épées, toutes plantées dans le sol, aux alentours. Au fond, une forme. Plus grande qu'un homme classique, une forme entourée d'une aura rouge et qui leur tournait doucement le dos.

« — _Vous êtes donc arrivés,_ tonna doucement la voix du maître des lieux. _Reste maintenant à élucider une question. »_

Lentement, Gilgamesh se retourna, ses pupilles luisant d'une lueur menaçante.

« — _Ce lieu sera-t-il le point de départ d'un miracle ? »_

Les quatre compagnons se positionnèrent tous correctement, concentrés sur une bataille s'annonçant des plus rudes. Gilgamesh effectua un pas dans leur direction, tout en attrapant une épée, plus longue et grande que les autres, qu'il pointa dans leur direction.

« — _Ou bien votre dernière demeure ?_ »

Noctis se racla la gorge.

Dans le ciel, il la voyait.

Cette lumière dorée.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	34. Gilgamesh, le Maître d'Armes

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Wyverne**

 **Redoutable reptile volant, la Wyverne vit aussi bien seule qu'à plusieurs, se nourrissant de toutes sortes de proies, ayant le malheur de la rencontrer.**

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Es It Foron ?]_

Le légendaire maître d'armes, Gilgamesh. Un nom ayant jadis fait trembler moult âmes valeureuses, avant de sombrer dans les méandres de l'oubli. Il se rappelait encore, aux bons souvenirs de ceux qui connaissaient la valeur du temps. Mais jamais de façon douce. Dissimulé derrière une armure sombre quelque peu rouillée par le temps, Gilgamesh ne laissa pas une seconde à ses invités pour respirer.

« — Il arrive ! S'écria Prompto. »

Impossible de le prendre à la légère. Rien que l'aura qu'il dégageait offrait un formidable sentiment de puissance. L'épée tenue à une main par le Maître d'Armes trancha les airs, avant de viser directement le roi élu. Celui-ci réagit suffisamment vite, en disparaissant via un Assaut Éclipse. Le sol, pourfendu, vibra sur quelques mètres, forçant les trois frères du Prince à quitter leurs positions initiales.

« — _J'ai connu d'innombrables âmes braves,_ souffla le Maître d'Armes. _Toutes ont fini par s'écrouler._

— On va briser ce cycle, alors ! »

Poussant un cri de guerre, Gladiolus ne comptait pas trembler de peur. Bien au contraire, le voilà lancé sur la gauche de son adversaire, là où il lui manquait un bras. Par conséquent, il devrait éprouver plus de difficultés à contre-attaquer !

« — _Pensez-vous avoir le pouvoir de sauver ce monde ? »_

Le jeune Lucisien élargit vivement son regard. Parce que son opposant venait de réussir un joli tour de force, en pivotant à une vitesse assez ahurissante. Résultat, la lourde épée de Gladio venait d'être parée, sans la moindre difficulté par son adversaire.

« — _Ton épée est grande,_ murmura-t-il. _Mais l'homme qui la porte tremble. »_

Et voilà le fils de Clarus, violemment expédié à plusieurs mètres de distance, où il laissa échapper quelques râles de douleur.

« — Gladio ! »

Prompto arriva rapidement à ses côtés, pour essayer de le relever.

« — Ça va ?!

— O-Ouais, grommela son camarade, en reprenant doucement ses esprits. Ce type a une poigne de fer … »

Pendant ce temps, Ignis courut rapidement pour prendre à revers leur puissant opposant, lequel tourna machinalement sa tête dans sa direction. Et le cuisinier attitré du groupe se stoppa alors dans sa course, en écarquillant les yeux. Le jeune homme effectua un rapide saut vers l'arrière, en échappant d'extrême justesse à la puissante lame du redoutable combattant. La force placée dans cet impact s'avéra suffisante pour créer une petite onde de choc, gênant d'ailleurs sa vision. Ignis serra légèrement les dents, en cherchant une opportunité d'attaquer.

Pourtant, ce fut bien Gilgamesh, qui se lança à l'assaut.

 **Chapitre 34 :** **Gilgamesh, le Maître d'Armes**

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Omnis Lacrima]_

D'une pirouette sur le côté, Ignis réussit à s'en sortir une fois de plus. Mais là encore, cette esquive s'avéra particulièrement difficile.

« — Bon sang, s'esclaffa-t-il, il va très vite, attention ! »

Cette vitesse, Noctis Lucis Caelum l'avait bien perçue, dès le premier coup adressé. Mais il ne comptait pas rester planté là, il ne comptait pas mourir contre cet homme, alors que le Lucis tout entier commençait à changer. Fronçant doucement son regard, le Prince s'empara rapidement d'une lame assez large, pour l'écraser derrière le crâne de son opposant. Mais celui-ci réagit assez rapidement, en tournant rapidement sur lui-même, pour bloquer le coup de Noctis, avec une facilité presque énervante.

« — Sérieusement ?! »

À l'instar de Gladio, le jeune homme fut projeté vers l'arrière, mais réussit à se rattraper en s'éclipsant en plein vol, pour atterrir aux côtés d'un Ignis plutôt à court d'idées, pour le moment.

« — Prenons-le sur deux côtés différents, proposa immédiatement Noctis. »

Enfin … une « proposition », qui laissa surtout Ignis sans possibilité de répondre, puisque son camarade prit immédiatement la décision de porter une nouvelle offensive. Pestant légèrement intérieurement contre cette témérité exacerbée, il se lança toutefois dans la même direction.

« — _Jadis, j'ai combattu aux côtés du roi Somnus Lucis Caelum. Depuis, je me suis enterré dans cet endroit, pour veiller d'abord sur son arme légendaire. »_

Noctis s'arrêta assez net, en voyant son arme repoussée encore trop facilement par le « premier bouclier. » Titre relativement ironique, lorsque l'on voyait les armes éparpillées dans les alentours : des épées, à perte de vue. Une nouvelle fois, Noctis fut repoussé vers l'arrière, en se rééquilibrant difficilement.

« — _Le Dieu de la Guerre m'a alors confié une mission simple,_ tonna de nouveau Gilgamesh. _Remettre cette arme légendaire à tout héritier qui s'en trouvera digne. »_

Un nouveau choc : Ignis venait d'attaquer, sans plus de succès que ses camarades. Et de la même façon, le voilà éjecté violemment du champ de bataille, face contre terre et dents serrées.

« — _Hélas, depuis lors, bien peu d'âmes s'en avérèrent dignes. Une seule et unique fois, j'ai remis l'épée._

— Quoi ?! T'aurais perdu ? Souffla Gladio, en plissant le regard.

— _Pas vraiment. Une Reine venue ici, pour enterrer une arme, ou plutôt un bouclier. Elle n'a pas souhaité m'affronter. Cependant, pour sa bravoure et son cœur pur, je lui ai remis le Sabre du Mystique, en échange. Je ne pouvais pas garder dans un seul lieu, deux armes si puissantes._

— C'est sûrement le « Bouclier de la Juste », dont Cor nous parlait, affirma Ignis. »

L'arme pour laquelle Noctis était venu jusqu'ici. Loin de se dégonfler, le Prince fit apparaître une nouvelle lame, sous l'œil intéressé du Maître d'Armes.

« — _Je vois … tu posséderais donc déjà une arme similaire … je devine qu'elle appartient à un roi illustre._

— T'es plutôt bien renseigné, pour un mec enfermé ici depuis 2000 ans, marmonna son interlocuteur.

— _Toutes ces armes résonnent de la même façon,_ murmura-t-il. _Si tu n'es pas capable de l'entendre, peut-être ne mérites-tu pas de la manier. »_

Tiquant légèrement devant ces sous-entendus, Noctis ne resta toutefois pas bien longtemps bloqué dessus. Assez brutalement, il apparut juste en face du Maître d'Armes, pour frapper de toutes les forces encore à disposition. Gilgamesh souleva également son épée, qui entra alors directement en collision avec l'épée ennemie. S'en suivit une rude onde de choc, balayant les environs dans un souffle violent. Noctis élargit vivement son regard, en constatant qu'il reculait également de quelques pas, devant la force de cet être ancestral.

« — _Que désires-tu faire, avec le pouvoir de ces armes ?_

— C'est pas évident ?! Grogna le Prince, dont les gouttes de sueurs témoignaient de ses efforts. Je vais vaincre le Niflheim ! Je vais vaincre ceux qui nous menacent !

— _Je vois._

— T'es pas supposé nous aider ?

— _C'est bien ce que je ferai, si vous vous en montrez dignes. »_

Noctis fut de nouveau éjecté, à plusieurs mètres, où il s'écrasa assez lourdement au sol, une grande douleur s'accaparant de l'intégralité de son être.

Le son de tirs multiples vint ensuite empêcher Gilgamesh d'effectuer quelques pas dans sa direction : Prompto Argentum arrivait lancé, dans sa direction, en mitraillant plusieurs fois au niveau de sa tête.

« — _Des offensives bien diversifiées …_

— Ignis ! À toi ! »

Dans le dos du géant, voici venu avec une agilité peu commune, Ignis Scientia. Des flammes crépitant autour de ses dagues, le plus sage tacticien de l'équipe s'attaqua directement aux jambes de Gilgamesh, qui brûlaient désormais. Il s'éloigna à la seconde suivante, en évitant habilement l'épée puissante du Maître d'Armes, qui causa inévitablement une nouvelle fissure.

« — Comme je le pensais, son armure aussi est résistante, murmura Ignis, en continuant de courir. Donc continuer avec les flammes est sûrement la meilleure idée … je pourrais le gêner, de cette façon … ! »

Faisant directement demi-tour, pour relancer une offensive, il comptait également profiter de la situation actuelle de Gilgamesh, frappé par un véritable orage d'acier, puisque Prompto avait visiblement décidé de vider tout son chargeur sur lui.

« — Tieeeeeeeens ! »

Malheureusement pour le jeune blond, ces balles ne passaient pas à travers cette épaisse couche de métal. Cela dit, s'il ne pouvait que gêner la vision adverse, comme il l'avait fait pour Enkidu à plusieurs reprises, il s'agirait déjà d'une bonne performance. Ouvrir des brèches pour ses partenaires, si lui ne pouvait pas les exploiter !

Gilgamesh finit toutefois par effectuer une arrivée nettement plus brutale, causant un vent de surprise immédiat dans le regard du jeune homme.

« — _Tu trembles de peur,_ souffla-t-il, en levant son épée. »

Un coup puissant, que Prompto réussit en partie à éviter, en roulant sur le côté. Toutefois, il y laissa quelques gouttes de sang, tandis que son corps fut repoussé un peu plus loin. N'ayant même pas le temps de récupérer son souffle, le blond ressentit ensuite un violent coup de pied, en plein visage.

« — Arghhh !

— Prompto ! S'esclaffa Ignis, en courant à toute allure. »

Son camarade s'écrasa plus loin, en lâchant son arme et visiblement bien dans les vapes. Difficile d'en dire plus, à une telle distance. Gilgamesh pivota de nouveau sur lui-même, tandis que sa lame trancha une nouvelle fois l'air : sa cible glissa littéralement sur le sol, pour esquiver, tout en préparant sa nouvelle attaque, via ses dagues. Ignis finit toutefois par élargir son regard.

« — _Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup,_ lâcha soudainement son opposant.

— Merde ! »

Un coup de pied puissant lui fracassa la côte, tandis qu'Ignis lâcha un profond râle de douleur, expédié à une distance plus respectable, sa tête heurtant au passage une épée plantée au sol. Lui aussi, laissa dans son sillage, une trainée aussi rougeâtre que macabre.

Il ne disposa ensuite que de peu de temps, avant qu'une lourde épée ne s'écrase dans son dos : Gladiolus Amicitia. Avec une dextérité peu commune, le Maître d'Armes réussit à parer cette offensive, en plaçant son sabre en opposition.

« — _Tu as toujours peur ?_ Murmura-t-il.

— Tss ! Depuis quand la peur empêche de se battre ?! »

Pour toute réponse, voici une réplique plus violente de son ennemi, et Gladio recula encore sur plusieurs mètres. Gilgamesh se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, quand l'ombre de Noctis Lucis Caelum, cette fois armé d'une épée plus légère, lui tomba pratiquement dessus. Le géant chercha immédiatement à lever son sabre, pour parer l'assaut du Prince. Celui-ci tiqua légèrement, bloqué en plein vol, avant que d'un mouvement, son opposant ne le projette directement sur le sol.

« — _Même si c'est un roi du Lucis, je le tuerai s'il n'est pas digne. »_

Son épée s'abattit, avec violence.

Et pourtant, un son métallique des plus bruyants en résulta. Gilgamesh plissa légèrement le regard, en constatant la présence de ce robuste jeune homme, positionné juste devant son futur roi et bouclier greffé sur le bras gauche. Un bouclier fissuré, planté par l'épée adverse, mais qui tenait encore bon.

« — Moi aussi … ! Grogna-t-il. »

Même si son sang coulait, même si une grosse douleur commençait à l'envahir, Gladio ne comptait pas lâcher, pas aussi facilement. Pendant ces quelques secondes, il parvenait à revoir le visage de son père, pendant qu'il lui contait ces douloureux souvenirs, sur cette épopée ancienne. Avec énergie, Gladio souleva son sabre, à une main seulement, pour frapper, droit sur un Gilgamesh visiblement pris de court.

« — Moi aussi, je suis un Bouclier du Roi ! »

Noctis écarquilla vivement les yeux, dès lors qu'il vit leur ennemi reculer sur plusieurs mètres, touché par le dernier coup.

« — Gladio … ! Ton bras …

— Il va bien, souffla l'intéressé. Alors relève-toi, Noct ! »

Les morceaux de métal composant son bouclier finirent par s'effriter, laissant apparaître un bras effectivement bien ensanglanté. Mais Gladio n'en accordait pas une grande importance, et positionna rapidement son épée sur son épaule, en plaçant un regard déterminé droit sur son adversaire.

« — C'est vrai, rien que ton nom était légendaire … tonna Gladio, en baissant légèrement la tête. Et c'est vrai que la première fois, je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de me tenir face à toi, là où mon père et le Maréchal avaient échoué … mais mes amis m'y ont poussé … et maintenant j'y suis. Je suis Gladiolus Amicitia ! Bouclier du Roi ! Et celui de mes potes ! Alors je ne te laisserai pas les toucher ! »

Un genou à terre, Gilgamesh ne dit rien, pendant un instant. Il finit par se redresser, en constatant la présence de bouts d'armures sombres, éparpillés sur le sol.

« — _Soit,_ souffla-t-il. _Si telle est votre détermination …_ »

 _[Yoko Shimomura — Battle On The Big Bridge Extended — FFXV Version]_

« — Si on perd ce combat, nous mourrons tous ! Allons-y, Noct !

— Ouais. »

Une grande détermination, à travers ses gestes, à travers ses mots. Placé derrière son camarade, Noctis ressentait ce léger changement. Alors il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Plus loin, il vit Ignis et Prompto, encore à moitié ailleurs après avoir subi des coups puissants de la part de l'ennemi du jour. En attendant, il fallait l'emporter.

Un pas en avant, pour se retrouver aux côtés de son Bouclier. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard commun, avant d'hocher la tête.

« — _Voyons voir si vous êtes capables de tenir … »_

Devant, Gilgamesh arrivait déjà. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il abattit sa longue épée. Serrant les dents, Gladio décida de lever son épée à deux mains, pour encaisser le coup de la meilleure façon possible. Et même si son corps tout entier en souffrirait, il permettrait indéniablement à son coéquipier d'en profiter !

« — Je ne perdrai pas ! »

Un choc brutal. Inévitablement, Gladiolus recula sur plusieurs mètres, en ayant la furieuse impression que son corps tout entier lâchait. Mais peu importe ce que ses membres en pensaient, sa résolution, elle, dépassait la fermeté du fer ! Gilgamesh plissa vivement son regard, en constatant que son adversaire immédiat venait d'encaisser le choc, sans lâcher entièrement prise.

« — Noct ! »

Un Assaut Éclipse rapide, permit à Noctis de sauter au-dessus des épaules de son camarade, pour se retrouver dans le champ de vision immédiat de la légende. Épée à deux mains, le Prince tournoya rapidement sur lui-même, pour se donner de l'impulsion. Et violemment, il frappa. Encore touché, Gilgamesh fut forcé de reculer, libérant immédiatement Gladio. Celui-ci fonça dans sa direction, en poussant un cri de rage.

« — _Vous êtes plus forts que je ne l'imaginais,_ concéda Gilgamesh. _Cependant …_

Mais là encore, le Maître d'Armes répliqua.

« — _Vous n'avez pas encore gagné. »_

D'un coup, Gladiolus fut repoussé vers l'arrière, son corps tout entier vibrant sous la puissance adverse. En enchaînant, son opposant trancha une nouvelle fois. Un geste rapide et sec, qui faillit atteindre sa cible. Un pas de recul, tout ce qui ressemblait effectivement à un réflexe salvateur.

« — Gladio ! »

De nouvelles gouttes de sang, perlant cette fois d'une belle balafre, recolorant son visage. Serrant les dents, Gladio releva ensuite son épée juste à temps pour réussir à parer in-extremis l'attaque adverse, en étant cette fois projeté en arrière. Quelques secondes qui profitèrent irrémédiablement au Prince, qui descendant à vive allure, en tenant cette fois la puissante Épée du Conquérant entre les mains. Une nouvelle fois, un choc puissant fit frémir les environs, aucun des deux opposants n'arrivant à prendre le dessus.

« — Noct … Gladio … »

Serrant doucement les dents et retournant à la réalité, Prompto secoua sa tête, en maudissant sa faiblesse passagère, l'ayant empêché de porter assistance à ses amis. Faiblement, le jeune homme redressa la tête.

« — J… J'arrive aussi … »

Non loin de là, Ignis retrouvait progressivement le sens des réalités, également. Tandis que leurs camarades luttaient vaillamment, pas question de rester complètement sur la touche … ! Il finit par ramper discrètement jusqu'à son camarade aux cheveux blonds.

« — Prompto … tu vas faire ce que je te dis … »

Noctis posa un genou à terre, lorsque le contact métallique s'acheva. Dents serrées et souffle court, après l'utilisation de deux Armes Fantômes dans un délai aussi restreint, le Prince écarquilla doucement le regard : Gilgamesh venait littéralement de faire un saut, de plusieurs mètres. Il préparait son arme, pointée vers le sol, où il atterrit violemment.

« — Noct ! »

À grandes enjambées, Gladio vint pousser son Prince, pour se positionner face à lui et les restes de son bouclier placé en face. Une secousse particulièrement édifiante fit trembler les environs, dès lors que Gilgamesh acheva son assaut : les deux camarades se retrouvaient désormais à terre, couvert d'égratignures et de blessures, mais toujours vivants.

« — _Grande est votre bravoure, je dois bien l'admettre._ Reprit le légendaire guerrier.

— C… C'est pas fini … »

Parce que tous deux réussirent effectivement à puiser dans leurs ressources pour se relever.

« — Parce qu'on est encore là ! »

Prompto Argentum.

Gilgamesh se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir un missile tiré dans sa direction, à une allure trop soutenue pour qu'il puisse réellement envisager l'esquive. Par pur réflexe, le guerrier millénaire leva son épée. Et une explosion violente en résulta directement, provoquant de lourds tremblements et une fumée particulièrement impressionnante.

« — Il a découpé ma roquette ?! S'étrangla Prompto, plus que surpris. »

Avec cette fumée, difficile de percevoir où se trouvait directement le responsable de cette offensive. Toutefois, en étant aussi proche des deux autres, le Maître d'Armes ne pouvait aucunement se permettre de leur tourner le dos : et justement, Noctis fut ainsi stoppé, par la puissante adverse. Non seulement, elle stoppa son offensive, mais orchestra également une contre-attaque rapide. Résultat, voici un Prince couvert de petites éraflures rougeâtres, puisque ses Esquives Éclipses se faisaient toujours moins précises.

« — Allez ! On peut le faire ! »

Gladio, encore lui. Avec une force admirable, le robuste soldat frappa, visant le flanc droit de son adversaire. Celui même où son épée était pourtant la plus accessible. Gilgamesh souleva de nouveau son sabre, pour parer l'impact. Poussant avec toute son énergie, Gladio n'arrivait pourtant qu'à légèrement le faire reculer.

« — _Tu as une belle volonté, mais pas la force nécessaire pour me vaincre,_ articula l'esprit antique. »

Comme pour illustrer sa supériorité, il s'avança, forçant toujours son ennemi à reculer sur plusieurs mètres, malgré ses efforts pour tenir. Mais l'éclat brillant à travers ses yeux, continuait de s'enflammer toujours plus.

« — Peut-être bien … grogna-t-il. Mais on dirait que t'as toujours pas compris ! Ce n'est pas contre _''moi''_ que tu te bats ! »

Un nouveau son. Le son d'un tir. Mais il se trouvait très différent des autres. Gilgamesh élargit légèrement son regard, en posant un genou à terre. Que venait-il de se passer … ?!

« — T'avais raison, Ignis ! L'arrière des genoux n'est pas protégé ! S'esclaffa Prompto, dans un sourire victorieux.

— Ouais, souffla doucement son camarade, en remontant ses lunettes, aux verres fissurés. »

Une blessure certainement pas mortelle, ni même rédhibitoire, pour un esprit. Il s'agissait même davantage d'une ouverture qu'Ignis avait perçu, lors de ses précédentes attaques. Gilgamesh ne disposait sûrement pas d'un corps identique à celui des humains … mais ce coup servirait amplement à le déstabiliser. Surtout avec la fumée sombre. Et question visée, le fusil sniper dernièrement sorti par Prompto ne risquait pas de rater sa cible.

Il fallait simplement exploiter la faille adverse, au meilleur des moments possibles.

« — Allez, à vous ! S'esclaffèrent les deux camarades blessés. »

Oui. L'occasion était trop belle pour être ratée. Empoignant directement une large épée, Noctis fonça droit sur son opposant encore légèrement confus. Un geste sec, précis et puissant fut ensuite décoché, au niveau du poignet adverse. Gladio enchaîna directement ensuite, frappant à son tour sur le genou. Le Prince prit alors la relève, pour frapper au même endroit, avant que Gladio ne fasse de même. Dans un cycle successif et brutal, les deux camarades enchaînèrent, assauts après assauts, faisant reculer le Maître d'Armes sur toujours plus de mètres. Celui-ci encaissait toujours plus, une fumée sombre sortant de plus en plus de son corps.

Mais il ne désirait pas abandonner si facilement.

« — Prends ça ! »

Tournoyant sur lui-même avec une force impressionnante, Gladio frappa le bras de Gilgamesh. Tellement fort, que celui-ci chuta littéralement, sous les yeux écarquillés de son propriétaire.

« — À toi, Noct ! »

Pour le coup de grâce.

Avec toute l'énergie coulant encore dans son corps, Noctis leva le Glaive du Sage, pour essayer de planter directement Gilgamesh en plein milieu du ventre …

Déséquilibré, l'intéressé ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, privé de ses deux bras. Son regard se plissa simplement.

« — _Je vois … »_

 _ **À suivre …**_


	35. Des raisons pour lutter

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Zu**

 **Oiseau gigantesque et légendaire, qui vivrait éloigné de toute civilisation. Rares sont les humains à pouvoir l'apercevoir, certains estimant qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas.**

[Yoko Shimomura — Somnus Legatum]

Le crépuscule d'un éprouvant champ de bataille. Un genou à terre, entouré d'une lueur bleutée, le légendaire Gilgamesh releva doucement les yeux, une épée plantée dans son ventre.

« — _Félicitations, roi élu par le Cristal,_ articula-t-il. _»_

Noctis ne disait pas un mot, essoufflé face au Maître d'Armes.

« — _Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. Mais le courage seul ne suffit pas. Ta force est grande … et tu as su t'entourer de valeureux compagnons. »_

L'héritier du trône se racla doucement la gorge. Une lumière bleutée commençait à apparaître, dans le dos de Gilgamesh, prenant progressivement la forme d'un bouclier robuste et particulièrement noble.

« — _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement à l'extérieur …_ reprit-il lentement. _Mais ne laisse jamais cette force qui vous unit disparaître. Lorsque le monde sombrera dans l'obscurité … n'oubliez pas comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, pour me terrasser. »_

Noctis leva sa main, dès lors que le bouclier s'approcha littéralement de lui. Une lumière bleutée intense s'empara alors de tout son être, illuminant toujours davantage les environs. Le Prince leva légèrement la tête, pour regarder cette lueur dorée, qui brillait au début du combat, s'évanouir dans les cieux.

 _Est-ce que cela voulait dire que l'on pouvait lutter contre le destin … ?_

« — _Quant à toi, Gladiolus Amicitia … »_

L'interpellé élargit vivement son regard, en entendant littéralement son nom appelé par cette légende quasiment vivante. Il se redressa convenablement, l'estomac presque noué.

« — _Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage également, dans cet affrontement,_ murmura-t-il lentement. _Cette épée, dans le bras que tu as découpé … elle te revient désormais. Elle appartenait jadis à un celui qui m'a découpé l'autre bras …_

— C… C'est un grand honneur, déclara Gladio, en baissant respectueusement la tête.

— _Sois donc digne du titre de ''Bouclier'' …_ »

Gilgamesh finit par disparaître, laissant cet endroit étrangement vide.

Mais c'était avec un nouveau poids sur les épaules que le quatuor devait maintenant avancer.

 **Chapitre 35 :** **Des raisons pour lutter**

 _Continent du Lucis …_

Lentement, une voiture en plutôt mauvais état, se stoppa aux abords d'un simple marché rural, non loin d'Hammerhead, là où se rassemblaient les chasseurs de Daemons. Un endroit idéal afin de trouver des provisions.

« — Super, marmonna Nyx Ulric au volant. Moi qui pensais pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille, il fallait que ce soit bondé.

— Je suppose que pour tout le monde au Lucis, la situation commence à devenir particulière, déclara platement Stella. »

Les deux Princesses de Tenebrae prenaient simplement place à l'arrière du véhicule, visiblement loin d'être ravies de la tournure des événements.

« — Vous n'avez pas encore dit grand-chose sur vous, Nyx. »

Lunafreya ne souhaitait en tout cas pas que ce petit moment ressemble à une cohabitation trop forcée entre différentes personnes. Cette vague interrogation abondait évidemment dans ce sens. Son interlocuteur lui jeta un vif coup d'œil, depuis le rétroviseur intérieur, avant de reporter son regard dehors.

« — Y'a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à raconter, lâcha-t-il platement.

— Je ne pense pas, affirma Luna. Chaque histoire est intéressante.

— Y'a sûrement des exceptions.

— Vous pensez en faire partie ?

— J'en sais rien, mais ça m'intéresse pas des masses d'en parler, votre altesse. Restez ici pour l'instant. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le soldat finit par ouvrir la portière du véhicule avant de descendre. Lunafreya ne comprit pas immédiatement, et tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de sa sœur.

« — Ai-je été incorrecte ?

— _Il_ commence à être incorrect, tu veux dire, marmonna-t-elle, en soupirant légèrement.

— Il m'a l'air d'être un homme qui a des choses à dire, pourtant.

— … Ne me dis pas que ce côté rebelle te plaît ?

— Stella …

— Ça va, ça va, oublie… »

À l'extérieur, Nyx Ulric effectua quelques pas rapides. Une certaine frénésie régnait à l'intérieur de ce marché en somme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Pour l'heure, ils avaient simplement besoin de récupérer quelques provisions pour un voyage qui s'annonçait encore long et périlleux. En parcourant les différents rayons, contenant différents fruits et légumes, la Lame Royale écoutait également silencieusement les propos tenus, ici et là. Une forme de pêche discrète aux informations, qui fonctionnait relativement bien, dans la mesure où personne ne le connaissait, lui.

« — Tu as entendu ? Le Niflheim va sécuriser tout le pays.

— Ces terroristes sont chiants. J'espère qu'ils seront vite attrapés.

— T'es sérieuse ? Le Niflheim à la place d'un roi légitime ?

— Légitime de quoi ? Ces mecs de la famille Lucis Caelum ont montré qu'ils savaient juste faire la guerre, rien de plus.

— Pff … chaud quand même …

— Je préfère largement être sous le commandement du Niflheim et vivre tranquillement plutôt que de rester sous l'ancienne royauté et continuer de faire la guerre.

— Pas faux … »

Même à Insomnia, peu avant sa chute, Nyx se souvenait avoir déjà entendu des propos similaires. De quoi quelque peu faire bouillir son sang, mais il serait stupide d'effectuer une quelconque action de ce genre ici. Il dépensa ainsi quelques gils dans différents produits, avant de les ramener au véhicule, stationné en marge de ce rassemblement populaire.

« — C'est bon ? »

Question signée Stella Nox Fleuret, teintée d'une douce voix. Comme pour faire disparaître toute forme de tension dans les environs. Nyx arqua légèrement un sourcil, avant de placer les derniers sacs sur le siège à côté de lui.

« — Pour les courses, seulement, répondit-il platement.

— Vous voyez les choses de façon bien négative, articula Luna. Vous ne devriez pas.

— C'est parce que les choses sont négatives, lâcha le Glaive, en démarrant le véhicule. On va devoir vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements, surtout vous, Princesse Lunafreya.

— Si seulement nous pouvions passer à Tenebrae pour en récupérer … soupira-t-elle faiblement. Rester cloîtrée dans la voiture ne me plait vraiment pas beaucoup.

— Tss, vous sortirez de là, dès lors qu'on sera dans une zone moins bondée. »

Pas dans l'immédiat, donc. Luna grimaça légèrement, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, fermant alors lentement les paupières et en s'imaginant un vague instant, ailleurs et loin de toutes ces souffrances. Un rêve bien illusoire et naïf.

« — Heureusement que cette voiture a des vitres teintées, marmonna Nyx. Ça nous évitera des dépenses inutiles.

— A-t-on encore beaucoup d'argent en réserve ? Demanda alors une Stella anxieuse.

— Pas vraiment, concéda son interlocuteur. Va falloir songer à camper sous peu.

— C… Camper ? Grimaça la Princesse.

— Sûrement pas quelque chose dont vous avez l'habitude. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de faire la difficile, dans de pareilles circonstances.

« — Moi non plus, souffla Nyx, en accélérant un peu plus. »

Stella lui caressa doucement sa chevelure blonde, en perdant également son regard bleuté.

« — Va falloir trouver un endroit où manger, aussi. Vous devez sûrement avoir faim. »

Nyx n'aimait pas l'évolution de la situation. À chaque seconde passée, il avait la furieuse impression qu'un nouvel obstacle se dressait sur sa route.

« — Vous savez cuisiner, Nyx ? Murmura Luna, en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

— Je me débrouille pour survivre, articula-t-il, sans quitter la route des yeux.

— Drôle de façon de dire oui.

— Parce que ce n'était pas un _''oui.''_

— Êtes-vous toujours aussi négatif ?

— Quand les circonstances le demandent. Comme maintenant. »

Décidément, les discussions entre eux ne semblaient jamais pouvoir être très apaisées. D'ailleurs, cet homme ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à l'être, naturellement parlant. Stella ne comptait toutefois pas ajouter grand-chose, en continuant de caresser délicatement la soyeuse chevelure de sa sœur, en jetant ses yeux bleus à l'extérieur.

« — Il y a quelque chose … que j'aimerais savoir, concéda la cadette des Nox Fleuret.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi faites-vous autant d'efforts pour nous ? »

Un léger vent passa, seulement contrebalancé par le bruit du moteur. Pendant ces quelques instants de flottement, Luna se demanda une nouvelle fois si ses paroles n'avaient pas été particulièrement incorrectes. Nyx finit par lâcher un petit soupir.

« — C'est pas pour vous que je le fais, lança-t-il. Je peux juste pas blairer le Niflheim.

— Pour quelle raison ? »

Il ne répondit pas, son visage se fermant encore davantage. Comme si ces simples mots évoquaient en lui de profonds souvenirs, refaisant surface alors qu'il cherchait à les oublier.

« — P-Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas été correcte, s'excusa alors la belle oracle. »

Stella plissa doucement le regard, après cette discussion un peu trop honnête. Sa sœur aimait connaître les personnes avec qui elle discutait, étant très sociale auprès des autres. Elle également, partageait ce trait de caractère, d'ailleurs.

Sans doute fallait-il savoir s'arrêter, à un moment …

 _Continent du Lucis —Ravin de Taelpar._

« — Enfin … enfin la sortie ! »

La lumière du soleil.

Elle offrait une chaleur réconfortante. Surtout au vu des différentes perspectives approchant à grands pas. Lorsque les quatre frères d'armes finirent par sortir de l'effroyable Ravin de Taelpar, ils restèrent un moment, perdus dans cette contemplation. Le combat contre Gilgamesh avait duré un long moment, mais le chemin du retour s'avéra également plus difficile qu'on aurait pu le croire. À tel point que cette douce lueur céleste déclinait progressivement à l'horizon.

« — Je suis tellement crevé, murmura Noctis, en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

— Tu m'étonnes, rien que sortir de cet endroit coûte de l'énergie, rétorqua Ignis. Et je ne parle pas des combats menés à l'intérieur …

— Ouais, mais on en sort avec un joli lot ! »

Tout sourire, Gladiolus exhiba fièrement l'épée nouvellement reçue par le Maître d'Armes. Belle et puissante, elle appartenait jadis à Cor Leonis.

« — Ne cache surtout pas ta joie, hein.

— Sois pas jaloux de ne rien avoir reçu du Maître d'Armes, Prompto ! On mérite ce qu'on obtient ! Ricana son camarade.

— N'importe quoi, j'ai été décisif aussi !

— Haha, si tu veux ! »

Cette joie exacerbée rendait presque Prompto malade. Mais d'un autre côté, le petit blond éprouvait lui-même un bon sentiment de soulagement, devant le comportement de son ami. Parce qu'ils retrouvaient progressivement un petit peu de bonheur, au milieu des plus sombres heures de leur existence.

« — Retournons plus rapidement à la Régalia, déclara alors Ignis. Le crépuscule commence déjà à tomber, il ne faudrait pas rencontrer d'autres Daemons supplémentaires.

— Toujours bien carré, Ignis ! »

Tapotant l'épaule de son camarade, Gladio affichait toujours ce sourire radieux, l'épée Genji placée sur son épaule droite.

« — Hé, tes lunettes sont cassées !

— Merci de ne t'en rendre compte que maintenant. Mais j'en possède d'autres dans la boîte à gants de la Régalia.

— Haha, sacré Ignis ! »

Les rires bruyants du colosse de l'équipe sonnaient vraiment difficiles dorénavant, pour un Prompto qui en avait suffisamment entendu. Noctis, lui, n'éprouvait pas vraiment la même gêne. Et pour cause, le voilà une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, tout en continuant de marcher en compagnie de ses amis. Difficile de pouvoir comprendre ou décrypter le fond de ces dernières, pour les camarades de l'héritier.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ponctuées par les exclamations victorieuses de Gladiolus, tous finirent par prendre place sur le véhicule royal, évidemment conduit par Ignis. Quelque peu épuisés par cette éprouvante journée, les quatre frères d'armes ne dirent pas grand-chose sur les premières centaines de mètres traversées par ce solide bolide …

« — Je crève tellement de faim, s'égosilla alors Prompto. Direction un coin où manger !

— À ce propos, il m'est venu une remarque particulièrement dérangeante, tempéra Ignis. »

Des mots savamment posés, qui eurent bien pour objectif de couper court aux élucubrations de son ami.

« — Avec le Lucis qui se retournera progressivement contre nous, on ne pourra plus traîner aussi facilement dans les restaurants.

— Q-Quoi ?! Et mon pack hamburger-frites ?!

— Prompto.

— Mais … mais ...

— Arrête de pleurnicher, railla alors Gladio. Ignis va nous préparer de délicieux plats en compensation !

— Seulement si j'ai les ingrédients nécessaires, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

— T'es sérieux ?! Et on mange quoi, alors ?! »

Le cuisinier attitré lâcha un léger soupir.

« — Cessez de paniquer, j'ai juste dit qu'on ne pourra plus manger aussi facilement en public. Toutefois, seul Noct est réellement concerné. Dans ce cas, acheter des plats rapidement préparés ne devrait pas poser de soucis.

— Ah, tout va bien quoi. Tu nous fais vraiment des histoires pour rien, sourit largement Gladio, bras derrière la tête.

— Sauf si on parle d'un point de vue gastronomique pur. Car les hamburgers à outrance ne vont pas vous aider à gagner en condition physique.

— Excuse-moi, Maman ! »

Sarcastique et non moins joyeux, Gladio profitait du vent frais de ce crépuscule.

Porté par cette euphorie, il en oubliait presque tous les enjeux qui consumaient encore le futur plus qu'incertain du Lucis. En y repensant vaguement, le jeune homme perdit progressivement ce sourire, surtout lorsqu'il jeta un léger coup d'œil dans son dos. Si la vision de Prompto ennuyé ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, le petit Prince, endormi et épuisé, lui rappelait alors à quel point la route restait longue.

 _Continent du Niflheim — Base militaire de Sathersea._

Verstael Besithia, savant excentrique et scientifique de génie, pianotait sur son ordinateur si frénétiquement, qu'il paraissait presque être en transe. Une vision paradoxalement assez ordinaire pour les habitués, travaillant de gré ou de force, à ses côtés. Pour l'heure, en tout cas, le voici seul, complètement plongé dans un silence religieux.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne. Maugréant légèrement des mots incompréhensibles, il s'empara rapidement du téléphone placé sur son côté.

« —J'écoute.

— _Docteur Besithia._

— Chancelier ?

— _Tout juste ! Je suppose que vous devinez même l'objet de mon appel ?_

— Hmpf. Si c'est pour le projet Omega, sachez que tout est dans les temps. Nous pourrons le déployer au Disque de Cauthless dans les jours à venir, sans problème.

— _Merveilleux, je suppose que l'Empereur en sera ravi._

— Et que _vous_ en serez ravi, surtout.

— _Je vous trouve presque sarcastique aujourd'hui, y'a-t-il un problème ?_

— Pas du tout, je continue de travailler sur les autres armes.

— _Oh, vous ne dormez donc jamais ?_

— Vous êtes mal placé pour en parler de cette façon. Plus important, comment s'est déroulée l'expérience, alors ?

— _Succès. Caligo et Loqi sont flambants neufs. Enfin, façon de parler. Vous avez mes compliments._

— J'ai surtout besoin d'un nouveau financement.

— _Vous savez bien que ce qu'il se passe dans le dos de l'Empereur ne peut pas faire l'objet d'une telle compensation ! »_

Même au téléphone, les rires et le ton taquin employé par Ardyn Izunia pouvaient faire froid dans le dos. Verstael n'en n'était toutefois pas du tout à son premier coup d'essai, la teneur des mots du Chancelier résonnant désormais dans son esprit comme une vieille habitude.

« — _Encore trois jours, et le réveil de Titan sera pratiquement complet. Ne soyez pas en retards, docteur Besithia._

— Oui, oui … l'acheminement des nouvelles troupes Magitek est en bonne voie.

— _Au fait, que comptez-vous faire pour ''lui'' ?_

— Lui ?

— _Vous voyez bien de celui dont je veux parler, non ?_

— Ah … son heure viendra également. Vous savez, les échecs n'ont pas une grande place dans mon cœur. »

Le savant fou se craqua légèrement la tête, en quittant les différentes pages sur son ordinateur, tandis qu'un sourire particulièrement mauvais naquit sur son visage.

« — _Vous le considérez donc déjà comme un échec ? C'est assez triste._

— Triste ? Pas du tout. L'échec fait tout de même partie de la science, il nous permet d'avancer. Mais bon, généralement, je me débarrasse des échecs. Alors il sera bientôt temps de le faire également. »

 _Continent du Lucis …_

La lune brillait désormais dans ce ciel étoilé.

Un vent frais soufflait, à l'extérieur, secouant doucement la chevelure soyeuse de Stella, qui respirait enfin à l'air libre. Toujours vêtue de sa tenue habituelle, la belle Princesse se perdait dans une contemplation pas des plus utiles, mais qui apaisait son esprit. Juste à côté d'elle, se trouvait la tente dans laquelle reposait sa sœur. À quelques encablures, sur la droite, se trouvait celle de Nyx Ulric.

N'ayant pas pu arriver jusqu'à un village isolé avant le début de la nuit, le trio devait forcément faire une petite excursion, à l'abri des regards ennemis, près d'une forêt. Ils avaient pris la décision de contourner Hammerhead, au cas où parmi la foule de commerçants, on puisse reconnaître Nyx. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une célébrité, peut-être que Titus lancerait des avis de recherche, dans les zones avoisinant la capitale.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un lieu aussi inhospitalier, à l'intérieur d'une forêt, où d'inquiétants sons, revenaient de temps à autres. Des facteurs qui n'empêchaient pourtant pas Stella de gagner davantage en sérénité, fermant doucement les paupières.

« — Stella ? »

… Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur, désormais vêtue d'un kimono blanc assez traditionnel, qu'elle utiliserait pour dormir, ne vienne la voir. Ou tout du moins, ne sorte que la tête de l'intérieur. Son aînée lui adressa un doux sourire, en se retournant.

« — Tu as du mal à dormir, sans moi ?

— Très amusant, sourit l'intéressée. Je m'inquiétais juste un peu, tu risques d'attraper froid.

— Ça ira pour moi, j'aime les petites balades nocturnes.

— Nous ne sommes pas à Tenebrae ici, il pourrait y avoir des choses dangereuses … »

Son interlocutrice hocha simplement la tête, signe qu'elle se trouvait parfaitement consciente de la menace. Haussant alors les épaules, Luna décida de retourner dans la tente, au chaud dans son sac de couchage.

« — Je t'attends, glissa-t-elle. Ne traîne pas trop.

— Oui, oui … »

Protéger sa famille.

Tout ce qui lui importait se résumait désormais en cette courte phrase. Pourtant, lorsque Stella écoutait les battements de son cœur, elle y ressentit un malaise, inexplicable. Vivement que tout se termine …

Un vent froid. Stella frissonna d'ailleurs légèrement, en se frottant légèrement les bras. Difficile de le nier, sa tenue habituelle ne couvrait pas assez. Finalement décidée à retourner à l'intérieur, elle fut pourtant interrompue, dans sa marche.

« — Etro …

— … Hein … ? »

Un murmure ?

Fronçant les sourcils, dans cette nuit obscure, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête. Quelque chose semblait se dissimuler derrière les buissons. Et surtout, ladite chose semblait l'appeler. Prudemment, Stella avança dans cette direction, en levant sa main droite, pour y faire apparaître son fleuret. Avec les nombreux bruits de la forêt, impossible de pouvoir comprendre correctement ce qu'il se passait.

« — Montrez-vous, exigea la jeune femme, prête à en découdre.

— Guerrière d'Etro … »

Ce simple nom provoqua en elle, quelques sueurs froides …

Qui … qui donc pouvait connaître la déesse de la Mort, dans un lieu aussi reculé que celui-ci … ?

 _ **À suivre …**_


	36. La Malédiction d'Etro

**Commentaire** **: Hello ! Cela faisait longtemps. J'intègre des éléments de _Dawn Of The Future_ dans la fiction, je tenais juste à le signaler ! Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent encore !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Fiche du Bestiaire :** **Bicorne.**

 **D'ordinaire plutôt pacifique, le Bicorne vit en troupeau. Dès lors qu'une menace se fait ressentir, les adultes protègent rapidement les petits en exhibant leurs impressionnantes cornes.**

 _Continent du Lucis — Ailleurs …_

La nuit offrait un spectacle toujours mystique. Tandis que ses camarades dormaient à points fermés dans l'hôtel, Noctis Lucis Caelum jetait son regard droit sur ce monde complètement inaccessible. Ces étoiles constellant l'obscurité veillaient sur ce monde, en proie aux Ténèbres de l'incertitude.

« — Noct. Tu devrais dormir. »

Visiblement, l'un des « _frères_ » ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil : Ignis Scientia. Jouant toujours son rôle de protecteur, l'intéressé se redressa doucement de son matelas, pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au Prince du Lucis.

« — Le sommeil pourrait t'éviter de ruminer des idées noires.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment les idées noires, soupira l'intéressé. Par contre, toi t'as aussi du mal à dormir.

— À vrai dire, je suis en train de cogiter pour notre prochaine destination.

— Lestallum ? Y'a pas vraiment à cogiter, pour le coup …

— On ne peut plus faire un détour si facilement, tu t'en souviens …

— Mais il faudra bien voir comment va Iris.

— Pas n'importe comment. L'Empire nous pourchasse, nous sommes des fugitifs, je te rappelle. »

Certes. Encore une belle connerie. Noctis ferma lentement les yeux. Il le savait déjà pertinemment. Mais voir que ces terres dans lesquelles il avait jadis été si libre, devenir hostiles … difficile de pouvoir l'accepter. D'ailleurs, il ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Un nouveau moment de flottement s'installa, tandis que Noctis finit par se résoudre.

« — Ça ira, déclara Ignis. On ne compte pas abandonner. Mais pour l'emporter, il faudra que l'on puisse être au top. Le combat contre Gilgamesh a été difficile. Nous ferons notre itinéraire demain.

— Ouais … t'as sûrement raison. »

Autant remettre à demain ces troubles, pour laisser soin à la nuit de l'envelopper dans un repos tout de même bien mérité.

 **Chapitre 36 :** **La malédiction d'Etro**

Une voix, au milieu de la nuit.

Un murmure, presque effrayant. Un murmure qui faisait référence à des savoirs qui allaient bien au-delà de ce que les humains classiques pouvaient connaître. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que Stella se racla doucement la gorge, en conservant une poigne plus forte sur son épée, tout en effectuant quelques pas supplémentaires.

« — Guerrière d'Etro … »

Encore cette inquiétante appellation.

Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, au cœur de cette pénombre inquiétante, la jeune femme parvint à la voir. Une ombre, frêle, complètement couverte des pieds à la tête, par un voile noir. Cette ombre finit par effectuer quelques pas dans sa direction, arrachant un soupçon de peur chez la Nox Fleuret, qui pointa alors immédiatement son arme.

« — Qui êtes-vous ? Exigea-t-elle, sur la défensive.

— Vous n'avez pas … à être si effrayée, Dame Stella Nox Fleuret. »

L'inconnue finit par ôter son capuchon, pour dévoiler le visage marqué par le temps d'une vieille femme, au teint presque aussi pâle que sa chevelure grisâtre, et dont les lunettes rondes offraient un air assez énigmatique.

« — Mon nom est Ezma Auburnbrie, articula l'intéressée. Et … je dois vous parler … »

Une rencontre d'une pareille nature à une heure tardive avait de quoi inquiéter. Même si elle ne le désirait pas en premier lieu, Stella finit rapidement par voir débarquer Nyx Ulric ainsi que sa propre sœur, Lunafreya, sur place, histoire de comprendre la teneur de cette histoire. Ainsi, un petit feu finit par éclairer les Ténèbres, tandis qu'une ébauche de discussion devait enfin être enclenchée. Nyx, plutôt sur la défensive, s'avéra ainsi être le premier à ' _'dégainer''_.

« — Bon, vous êtes qui et vous sortez d'où ? Lâcha-t-il.

— Ezma Auburnbrie, rétorqua calmement la vieille femme. Je travaillais jadis avec les Chasseurs de Daemons.

— Jamais entendu parler, railla légèrement le Glaive.

— C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dans ce cas-là. »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas particulièrement où cette vieille femme voulait en venir. Mais, toujours méfiant, il ne comptait certainement pas arrêter son interrogatoire pour si peu.

« — Et qu'est-ce qu'une vieille femme comme vous faites dans la forêt ?

— Je me suis retirée ici, bien longtemps auparavant. Si vous continuez plus loin, vous tomberez sur mon chalet, au milieu des fourrées.

— Rassurant. »

L'ironie, à peine masquée, ne suffisait toutefois pas à lui arracher un calme olympien et presque effrayant. Lunafreya finit alors par prendre la parole.

« — Vous ne semblez pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire, tempéra simplement l'oracle. Qui êtes-vous _réellement ?_

— Je suppose que vous étiez encore trop jeunes pour vous souvenir de moi, sourit doucement cette vieille femme.

— C… Comment ça … ?

— Il y a près de vingt ans de cela, j'ai connu votre mère, Dame Sylva Nox Fleuret. »

Les deux principales concernées se jetèrent un regard particulièrement étonné. Comment cette Ezma avait pu connaître leur mère ? L'incompréhension, palpable dans leur regard bleuté, arracha un faible sourire à la vieille femme.

« — Je comprends votre surprise, articula-t-elle. Toutefois, je viens du Niflheim, également. C'est lors d'un des voyages de votre mère à travers les contrées du continent pour soigner de nombreuses personnes, tout comme vous, Dame Lunafreya.

— Je vois …

— Et je faisais partie de ces personnes. »

 _De vieux souvenirs jaillissaient. Une resplendissante femme au teint clair, dont la chevelure blonde cascadait avec grâce, dans son dos. Devant elle, plusieurs dizaines de personnes apeurées et attroupées devant son arrivée. De sa douce voix, elle rassura d'abord leurs cœurs._

« — Je fus alors la dernière de la liste. »

 _Sylva Nox Fleuret se statufia, devant cette dénommée Ezma._

« — Elle ne réussit pas à me guérir, murmura la vieille femme, devant le regard incrédule de ses filles. »

Les pouvoirs de l'Oracle n'avaient pas été suffisants … ?

« — Enfin … je devrais plutôt dire qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de le faire. »

L'incompréhension, déjà bien présente depuis le début de cette conversation pour le moins singulière, brûlait désormais à travers les iris de Luna et de Stella. Nyx, lui, semblait quelque peu en retrait, ne comprenant pas grand-chose aux propos tenus par cette inconnue.

« — Vous n'avez toutefois pas à douter de l'Humanité débordante du cœur de votre mère, reprit Ezma. Si elle n'a pas essayé de me guérir … c'est simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas l'être.

— Mère était pourtant même capable de rendre la vue aux aveugles … marmonna Stella. Qu'aviez-vous donc … ?

— Une malédiction, souffla lentement la vieille femme. Une malédiction conférée par la déesse de la Mort. »

Prise de court, Stella élargit son regard.

« — Vous voulez dire …

— Ou un don, je ne sais plus quelle est la formulation correcte, reprit leur interlocutrice. Exactement comme vos « _Yeux d'Etro_ ». Et cette malédiction ne pouvait pas être guérie par les pouvoirs de l'Oracle. Pas intégralement, en tout cas.

— Quelle était cette … malédiction ? Hésita légèrement Luna.

— On la nomme _« Mémoire d'Etro » …_ déclara Ezma. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars, où des images que je ne comprenais pas, revenaient dans ma tête. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de la mémoire des défunts, qui communiquaient ainsi.

—Minute, coupa Nyx. Je n'y comprends peut-être pas grand-chose dans toutes ces histoires de magie, mais je croyais que seule la Maison Nox Fleuret pouvait obtenir les pouvoirs d'Etro ?

— La Maison Nox Fleuret forme les « _Prêtresses_ » d'Etro, ou « _Guerrières_ », c'est selon. Elles sont appelées à obtenir les « _Yeux_ » de la déesse, ainsi que quelques caractéristiques, comme « _la Porte du Valhalla_ », que Dame Stella possède sûrement déjà. »

Cette dernière acquiesça simplement. Ezma reprit alors simplement la parole.

« — Ça explique pas d'où vous sortez ce pouvoir, tonna le Glaive, bras croisés.

— La prophétie est assez claire, à ce sujet, tonna une nouvelle fois son interlocutrice.

— Quoi ? Quelle prophétie ?

— Celle … interrompit alors Lunafreya. Celle qui dit que lorsqu'un humain « _normal_ » recevra la malédiction d'Etro, alors la Nuit Éternelle approcherait. »

Un silence lourd pesa sur les lieux. Nyx, lui, arqua pourtant légèrement un sourcil.

« — Oui enfin, ' _'approcherait''_ , ça fait déjà vingt ans.

— La prophétie a aussi besoin du Roi élu, murmura l'Oracle. Et voici désormais le trône du Lucis vacant …

— Autrement dit … tous les ingrédients sont pratiquement réunis. »

Les dernières paroles lancées par Ezma n'avaient vraiment pas de quoi rassurer. Stella et Luna se lancèrent d'ailleurs un regard assez équivoque, discrètement.

« — Toutefois, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de la mission que m'a confiée Dame Sylva, après notre rencontre. »

En parlant, la vieille femme sortit de son cou, une étrange clé dorée, que personne ne semblait reconnaître. Toujours la même incompréhension chez les Nox Fleuret.

« — Lorsque le moment sera venu, ma mission était de vous ouvrir la voie, Dame Stella. Pour que vous récupériez l'intégralité des pouvoirs donnés par la déesse de la Mort.

— Pour … quelle raison … ?

— La prophétie est sur le point de s'accomplir. Tous les ingrédients doivent être réunis. Alors … Dame Stella … il est temps pour vous d'hériter de la mémoire d'Etro. »

 _Ailleurs …_

 _[Yoko Shimomura —Disquiet]_

 _Une longue chevelure soyeuse, à l'éclat aussi précieux et clair que l'or. Son regard, peint aux couleurs d'un azur profond, dégageait un mysticisme surnaturel. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, le temps semblait s'être figé, de lui-même. Difficile cependant, de pouvoir retracer exactement tout le cheminement exact de cette rencontre. Perdus dans les méandres du temps, les souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu, pour laisser placer à un étrange doute. Comme si ce songe ne trouvait pas sa place._

 _Pourtant …_

 _Ce visage angélique lui revenait, hantant régulièrement comme un fantôme du passé, ses interminables nuits obscures. Celle-ci encore, nourrissait ce mal profond. Celle-ci encore, lui permettait de retoucher à l'immonde vérité._

 _Aux côtés de cette femme des plus gracieuses dans sa robe blanche pure, se trouvait l'ombre d'un autre homme. À cet instant, il lui apparaissait alors comme un simple songe._

 _« — Mon frère, je te présente Eida Nox Fleuret. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Vous êtes l'Oracle ?_

— _Oui, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. L'élu de la déesse de la Mort, qui permettra aux Hommes de guérir du terrible fléau … je vous promets de vous épauler du mieux que je peux. »_

 _Eida Nox Fleuret …_

 _Première d'une longue lignée « d'Oracle » …_

 _Un souvenir lointain. Un souvenir trop lointain._

 _Mais alors, pourquoi revenait-il encore … ?_

 _Pourquoi revoyait-il encore ces scènes bannies à jamais ?_

 _Presque floutées, il ne distinguait plus que leurs ombres. Y compris la sienne. Il se revoyait, 2000 longues années auparavant. Il se revoyait, dans un monde où la lumière signifiait encore quelque chose._

 _« —Ce ne sont pas des monstres, Somnus. Ce sont des hommes et femmes qui ont vécu à nos côtés … !_

— _Mais aujourd'hui, ils nous menacent. Trop pour que l'on puisse s'en contenter, mon frère._

— _Ils sont malades, notre devoir est de les aider !_

— _Nous avons déjà tenté de le faire, et nous essayons encore. Mais certaines maladies ne peuvent pas être combattues._

— _Tu souhaites faire disparaître des villages entiers ?_

— _Je ne le souhaite pas, j'y suis résolu._

— _Quel roi pourrait accepter de sacrifier son peuple ainsi ?_

— _Mais alors, donne-moi une solution. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, même ton pouvoir et celui d'Aera ne pourront pas suffire._

— _N'en sois pas si sûr, Somnus._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

— _J'ai bien réfléchi. Mon pouvoir est actuellement limité, mais je crois que je peux aller plus loin encore._

— _Vraiment … ? »_

 _Encore un flash de mémoire, perdu dans les ravins d'un monde oublié._

 _« — Maître Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! Soignez notre fille ! »_

 _Des hurlements de rage. On pouvait deviner une silhouette jadis humaine, mais désormais complètement rongée par une étrange Mal, qui frappait le monde de toute sa violence. Un Mal alors connu sous le nom de « Peste des Étoiles », à l'origine des plus mystérieuses. Beaucoup pensaient alors à un châtiment divin, perpétré à cause du péché des hommes. Devant ce spectacle horrifique, il se racla alors la gorge, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus déterminée._

 _« — Je vais la soigner. »_

 _Une quête infinie, peut-être insensée. Soigner un monde destiné à être détruit n'avait peut-être pas de sens. Mais ce chemin sinueux, il avait choisi de l'emprunter, jadis._

 _« — Ardyn … »_

 _Allongé sur son lit, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, pour apercevoir le regard bleuté de cette femme. Sa respiration saccadée ne cessa toutefois pas._

 _« — Aera … »_

 _Une voix faible. L'Oracle plissa doucement son regard._

 _« — Il y a une différence entre soigner les stigmates de la Grande Peste … et essayer de soigner une personne entièrement transformée. Regarde donc … l'état dans lequel ça t'a mis …_

— _Je sais …_

— _Tu pourrais y perdre ton esprit ou même la vie … »_

 _Il ne répondit alors pas._

 _« — Tu n'y crois pas, au futur … ?_

— _Ce n'est pas en perdant la vie que tu pourras sauver le futur … déplora-t-elle._

— _Il m'est justement venu une idée. »_

 _Un silence. Parce que cette « idée » semblait bien être un augure des plus funestes._

 _« —Ce qui m'empêche de sauver notre royaume … »_

 _Il marqua une pause, tandis que le visage de son interlocutrice s'assombrit._

 _« — C'est uniquement le fait que je puisse mourir. »_

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn III]

Un bruit sourd. Un bruit qui se répéta à plusieurs reprises. Une vibration ?

Lorsqu'Ardyn Izunia ouvrit les yeux, frappés par la désagréable impression d'avoir été tiré d'un sommeil agité, il remarqua alors deux choses. Premièrement, il se trouvait à une époque bien éloignée de celle dont il rêvait, au cœur même de la Citadelle d'Insomnia, dans la chambre royale.

« — Comme c'est désagréable … »

Et deuxièmement, le téléphone mis à disposition par l'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt, continuait de couper tout le silence reposant des lieux. Le Chancelier se craqua légèrement le cou, avant de descendre du luxueux lit sur lequel il avait fini par trouver un sommeil presque inattendu. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ardyn s'avança et récupéra l'appareil.

Il y observa alors de plus près à quelle période de la nuit il se situait.

Résultat : presque trois heures du matin. Grimaçant légèrement, il finit par répondre à cet appel des plus inappropriés. Il décrocha, avant de se dégourdir les jambes, à l'intérieur de la sublime mais abîmée citadelle.

« — Bonsoir, votre Majesté, déclara-t-il.

— _Ardyn … je …_

— Olà … vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Avez-vous suivi les prescriptions du Docteur Besithia ?

— _Ça … ça ne change pas …_ grommela le vieil homme, à l'autre bout du fil. _Je me sens … plus faible de jour en jour …_

— C'est naturel, vous savez.

— _Il me faut l'anneau … au plus vite … il faut que je puisse utiliser le Cristal … je dois … je dois pouvoir guérir … qu'en est-il … ?_

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de l'anneau, déclara son interlocuteur. Mais votre Empire va bientôt dominer le monde, alors vous pouvez être tranquille. Il vous reste du temps, après tout.

— _Je … je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste … »_

Dans la pénombre, Ardyn continuait de tracer son chemin, jusqu'à une pièce en particulier, tout en continuant ce simulacre de conversation avec l'Empereur.

 _« —_ Voyons, ne vous en faites pas. Vous allez guérir, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, après tout. Et puis … honnêtement, vous remplacez à la tête du Niflheim ne fait _vraiment_ pas partie de mes projets. »

En appuyant sur ces dernières paroles, le Chancelier finit par s'asseoir, sur le trône désormais vacant, du Lucis, en affichant un sourire à mi-chemin entre nervosité et satisfaction.

 _Continent du Lucis —Ailleurs …_

« — Hériter de la mémoire d'Etro … ? »

Stella Nox Fleuret ne savait plus exactement que penser, à vrai dire. Difficile de croire une vieille femme sur parole, mais cette Ezma semblait particulièrement au fait de ce qu'elle racontait. En revanche, la perspective de recevoir cette malédiction ne lui plaisait que moyennement.

« — Ohé, coupa d'ailleurs Nyx Ulric. J'ai toujours pas tout suivi, mais à quoi elle sert, cette _''Mémoire d'Etro''_? Je veux dire, si c'est pour faire des cauchemars et tout le reste, on peut s'en passer, non ?

— Seuls les défunts peuvent guider la Guerrière vers les autres pouvoirs d'Etro. Il vous faudra l'utiliser si vous voulez réussir à accomplir la prophétie. »

Forcément. L'aînée des Nox Fleuret se racla légèrement la gorge. Le vent glacial qui grandissait dans les environs lui donnait de plus des frissons dans l'intégralité de son corps. À côté, Luna jeta un coup d'œil anxieux sur sa sœur, incapable de réellement lui offrir une quelconque aide ou réconfort, ce qui la plongea d'ailleurs dans un certain désarroi. En face, Ezma finit par fermer lentement les paupières, avant de reprendre de sa voix monotone :

« — Je comprends votre hésitation, Dame Stella. Mais si nous voulons que ce monde ne plonge pas dans le chaos absolu, nous n'avons pas le choix. La prophétie doit être accomplie.

— Sérieux, railla légèrement Nyx. Pourquoi suivre constamment une prophétie ? Est-ce qu'elle existe vraiment d'ailleurs ?

— Vous ne croyez pas, et pourtant, vous suivez les Princesses de Tenebrae ?

— C'est juste mon travail.

— Votre travail, hein … peut-être qu'il serait temps pour vous d'ouvrir les yeux.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

— Se cacher derrière les mensonges et les excuses ne vous fera pas avancer, jeune homme. »

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle … ? Nyx finit toutefois par renoncer. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'intégrer un minimum la conversation, les mots comme « destin », « prophétie », « futur du monde » finissaient inexorablement par pointer le bout de leur nez, empêchant absolument toute discussion normale.

« — C'est d'accord. »

Visiblement un peu plus déterminée, ou résolue, Stella Nox Fleuret avança de quelques pas devant la dénommée Ezma. Elle n'avait toujours pas régler ce problème, au fond de son cœur. Elle ne savait toujours pas si combattre son destin était possible. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle déciderait de suivre le chemin déjà tracé pour elle. Difficile de déceler l'erreur de la bonne décision.

« — Bien … j'en suis ravie. Suivez-moi donc. Nous allons discuter des autres pouvoirs, avant que nous ne procéderons au rituel … »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	37. Les pouvoirs d'Etro

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 _Tandis que le Prince Noctis et ses compagnons se remettent doucement du combat contre le Maître d'Armes, Stella Nox Fleuret fait la connaissance d'une vieille femme portant le nom d'Ezma, et désirant lui offrir de nouveaux pouvoirs liés à la déesse de la Mort. Pendant ce temps, Ardyn Izunia se remémore quelques événements passés, et prépare un nouveau coup …_

Suivre une inconnue au beau milieu de la nuit semblait de base, être une idée particulièrement farfelue. Mais pour le trio formé par Nyx Ulric, Stella et Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, le choix s'imposait finalement de lui-même. Suivant simplement les pas de cette vieille femme, à travers une pénombre des plus inquiétantes, tous trois semblaient perdus dans des pensées aussi similaires que différentes.

« — C'est pas dangereux de vivre ici ? Lâcha finalement Nyx. Avec les bêtes de la forêt, les Daemons …

— Vivre est déjà se mettre en danger. »

Les phrases toutes faites de cette vieille femme, que Nyx jugeait assez vides de sens, ne donnaient finalement pas lieu à de réelles conversations. Laissant de côté toute autre approche pour briser ce carcan les séparant, le Glaive se terra alors dans un silence forcé et presque agacé. Pour l'heure, arriver jusqu'au chalet perdu d'Ezma Auburnbrie, afin que Stella puisse recevoir la « _Mémoire d'Etro_ », première pièce du puzzle menant à son pouvoir complet, constituait le seul objectif.

« — Vous avez parlé d'un rituel, reprit alors doucement Lunafreya. En quoi consiste-t-il ?

— Vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir.

— Serait-ce … un rituel dangereux … ?

— Hélas. »

N'ayant guère confiance en cette femme, Nyx tiqua légèrement, suite à cette ébauche d'information. Comment l'Oracle pouvait-elle laisser sa propre sœur aux mains pour le moins incongrues de cette ancienne chasseuse. Il ne dit cependant rien de plus, ne désirant aucunement encore plus jeter de l'huile sur le feu d'une relation bien mal entamée.

Finalement, après une marche interminable, voilà donc le chalet abandonné, au milieu de ces bois. Un lieu singulier, cliché même des maisons en bois esseulées dans des endroits lugubres, n'invitait pas particulièrement à la confiance. De son pas lent, Ezma finit par entrer à l'intérieur, appelant au passage les trois jeunes à l'imiter. Ce qu'ils firent, plus ou moins à reculons.

 **Chapitre 37 :** **Les pouvoirs d'Etro**

« — Pardonnez donc le manque d'entretien … je dois dire que je me laisse un petit peu aller, ces derniers temps. Installez-vous donc. »

Un salon à la fois peu garni, mais également étrangement désorganisé, attendait le trio, qui finit par obtempérer. Tous les trois finirent par prendre place, sur un canapé désigné par la main flétrie de cette femme. Celle-ci s'installa en face.

« — Avant de procéder au rituel, je vais vous expliquer … »

Le ton qu'elle prenait, relativement sombre, offrait à cette scène une impression des plus macabres. Une sensation que Stella percevait, au fond de son cœur, et à travers les iris anciens de son interlocutrice.

« — Dame Stella. Vous possédez les Yeux d'Etro, vous possédez la Porte du Valhalla. Il vous manque donc la Mémoire d'Etro, que je vais vous offrir. Et il vous faudra encore mettre la main sur les deux derniers « dons » de la Déesse de la Mort : le Cœur d'Etro et l'Âme du Valhalla.

— C'est … la première fois que j'entends parler de cela, concéda la belle femme.

— Parce que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Aucune Prêtresse, depuis la nuit des temps, n'a obtenu les Cinq Pouvoirs en même temps. Ce moment fatidique doit avoir lieu, avec la naissance du roi élu. »

Et cette perspective l'effrayait, en quelque sorte. Stella ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, pas à quoi elle devait s'en tenir. Ni même comment est-ce que ses propres pouvoirs fonctionnaient … un vent d'incertitude, que sa sœur remarqua de façon très claire, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

« — Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que ces rituels comportaient un risque. Vous pourrez ne pas supporter le don, et en ressortir avec des séquelles irréversibles. »

Les mots, savamment utilisés, informaient en tout cas bien du péril. Nyx arqua un sourcil, en ne comprenant pas comment l'on pouvait trouver toute cette situation normale. En jetant un coup d'œil à Lunafreya, le jeune homme remarqua un élan de nervosité chez elle. Il ne chercha pas à en comprendre davantage. Ces sœurs de la maison Nox Fleuret vivaient décidément dans un tout autre monde.

« — Je vois.

— Cela vous freine-t-il dans votre volonté ?

— … Vivre est déjà se mettre en danger, souffla la blonde. »

De quoi arracher un soupçon d'un sourire bienveillant, sur le visage de cette femme.

« — Bien … dans ce cas-là … je vais vous demander de me suivre. Dame Lunafreya, je vais hélas vous demander de rester en arrière.

— … Je comprends. »

Les deux sœurs se lancèrent un regard entendu, Luna cherchant à offrir un peu de soutien moral à son aînée, laquelle hocha simplement la tête, avant de lui adresser un faible sourire. Ceci fait, la jeune femme finit par emboiter les pas d'Ezma, qui l'emmena littéralement au sous-sol, sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Nyx.

« — Vous comptez toujours ne rien faire ? Tout laisser se passer ? »

Une fois seuls, le Glaive se positionna face à l'Oracle, et darda sur elle, un œil mêlant incompréhension et légère irritation.

« — Il faut croire dans les miracles, dans le futur. C'est notre destin.

— Tss, et vous êtes prête à sacrifier votre sœur au nom du miracle ? Parce que c'est votre _''destin'' ?_

— Ne m'insultez pas, Nyx Ulric. »

Lunafreya n'offrait que rarement de regards courroucés, mais à en juger par l'intensité qu'elle plaçait derrière ses orbes bleutés, celui-ci en faisait partie.

« — J'aime ma sœur. Mais elle, comme moi, est prête à nous mettre en danger, pour sauver notre monde.

— Et vous êtes obligée de vous accrocher à cette vieille prophétie pour ça ? Nos actes suffiront par eux-mêmes.

— Vous ne semblez pas croire aux miracles, à l'avenir. Pourtant, vous avez pu voir le pouvoir d'Ardyn Izunia, vous avez pu constater le pouvoir de l'Empire du Niflheim, vous connaissez les Daemons. Tous ces fléaux ne peuvent guère être vaincus uniquement en se fondant sur une _''volonté'',_ sur nos _''actes''._ Des forces en ce monde, dépassent le cadre des humains. Et il est de notre devoir, de faire en sorte qu'elles basculent de notre côté. »

Même s'il devait forcément croire en l'existence de forces supérieures, en témoignaient ses propres pouvoirs, Nyx ne pouvait décemment pas reposer sur le destin, sur le sort, pour pouvoir contrôler sa propre existence. Et sur ce point, l'Oracle des Nox Fleuret ne s'entendrait probablement jamais pleinement avec lui. Ne cherchant pas davantage à compliquer la situation, la Glaive finit par tourner les talons, croiser les bras et s'adosser contre le mur. Luna, elle, finit par souffler un petit peu, en se détournant de l'autre côté. Tous deux ne pouvaient désormais plus qu'attendre, sans savoir comment cette histoire finirait par s'achever.

Un petit peu plus loin, Stella finit par entrer dans une pièce grisonnante. Ezma l'invita à s'allonger sur le lit.

« — Essayez de vous détendre, déclara la vieille femme. Je suis certaine que vous êtes capables de l'obtenir. »

Nerveuse et sentant d'ailleurs son cœur s'emballer derrière sa poitrine, la jeune Guerrière d'Etro jetait de vifs regards en direction de son hôtesse. Celle-ci finit par revenir à ses côtés, et déposa deux mains froides sur son front.

« — Dame Stella … vous allez voir et entendre des choses. Vous allez souffrir … mais restez forte. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Magna Insomnia Phase 3]

Avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux, alors immédiatement frappés d'une teinte dorée. Son souffle s'alourdit au même instant, tandis que la même lueur brillait, dans la pièce. _Cette_ lueur. Paniquée mais ne parvenant pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Stella finit rapidement par pousser des râles de douleur presque effrayants, qui résonnèrent dans la chambre toute entière.

Ezma elle-même, semblait être prise de frissons incontrôlées, et titubait.

« — Stella … »

Plus bas, Lunafreya affichait désormais clairement son angoisse, même si elle cherchait toujours à conserver une certaine dignité. À côté, Nyx Ulric ne semblait guère plus rassuré.

« — Que les dieux te protègent … souffla l'Oracle. »

 _Une douleur. Une douleur mentale. Si forte qu'elle paraissait détruire complètement sa tête._

 _Des visions. Des visions incompréhensibles. Quel était cet endroit ? Cet endroit qui lui semblait si familier et pourtant, complètement inconnu ? Des hurlements de terreur. Des flammes, des pleurs. Une cité complètement dévastée, une civilisation noyée. Des visages inconnus. Trop de visages inconnus, à tel point qu'elle naviguait véritablement dans des eaux troubles._

Respirant difficilement, la jeune femme tremblait avec une violence de plus en plus grande. C'était avec cette même difficulté qu'Ezma réussissait à maintenir sa prise, forçant la jeune femme à rester en place. Elle-même luttait avec une certaine vaillance, pour ne pas se débattre dans tous les sens.

 _Un monde obscur._

 _Se retrouvant littéralement sur une route au beau milieu d'un paysage apocalyptique, en proie aux Ténèbres, Stella grelottait, frigorifiée par une température particulièrement basse. En avançant, elle distingua alors une ombre, au milieu des Ténèbres. L'ombre d'une femme, intégralement enveloppée d'un long voile noir. La blonde s'arrêta alors, figée par un étrange sentiment de terreur. Que ce soit cette ambiance, ce décor ou cette inconnue, dont un seul sourire énigmatique émergeait, cet endroit la terrifiait complètement._

« — Vous … faites la fierté de votre mère, j'en suis certaine … »

 _D'autres images, complètement différentes. Une grande tour, au milieu des flammes. Une tour, qu'elle reconnut comme étant de l'ancienne civilisation de Solheim. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?_

Un nouveau cri de douleur, tandis qu'une sombre énergie fit trembler la frêle habitation, alertant immédiatement sa sœur ainsi que Nyx Ulric. Une secousse si violente, que certains meubles finirent renversés et que les vitres de la chambre finirent par éclater, dans une sinistre cacophonie.

« — L'espoir … d'un monde enfin libéré … »

La tête de Stella bascula littéralement sur le côté, ses yeux grands ouverts et toujours colorés par cet éclat doré. Au bout de quelques secondes, un calme presque angoissant revint régner en maître. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de bois ne finisse par être ouverte, laissant Nyx et Luna entrer dans la pièce, pour constater les dégâts.

Si Stella se trouvait allongée sur le lit dans une posture qui prêtait à l'inquiétude, Ezma, elle, voyait son corps, complètement inerte, et allongé sur le sol.

« — Hé ! Vieille femme ! »

Accourant pour essayer de l'aider, la Lame Royale s'abaissa alors à son niveau, histoire de prendre son pouls. À sa grande surprise, le résultat s'avéra sans appel. Le visage encore marqué par une situation qui dépassait de loin les cadres de son entendement, Nyx finit par se redresser.

« — Elle … est morte … ? »

Derrière, Lunafreya ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Arrivée directement jusqu'à sa sœur en sueur, la belle Oracle soupira légèrement, lorsqu'elle sentit le cœur de Stella reprendre son rythme, après quelques secondes d'arrêt complet. Les paupières de l'intéressée finirent par se fermer. En revanche, Luna finit par comprendre les mots lancés par Nyx, quelques secondes plus tôt. Et elle revint alors à la raison, en s'approchant du corps sans vie d'Ezma.

« — Est-ce que tu … est-ce que vous pouvez la soigner … ? »

Quelque peu déboussolé, Nyx ne savait guère trop quoi penser. Luna s'abaissa légèrement, pour toucher le front glacial de cette ancienne chasseuse, avant de se relever, à son tour.

« — L'Oracle ne peut sauver … les défunts, murmura-t-elle, un brin fataliste.

— Bordel … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici … ?

— _Stella Nox Fleuret vient de recevoir la Mémoire d'Etro, au prix de la vie de son ancienne détentrice. »_

[Yoko Shimomura — Cosmogony]

Tandis que la pièce entière devint soudainement nettement plus froide, la voix bien connue de la « _Messagère_ », Gentiana, venait de retentir comme un écho, dans toute la pièce. Marchant à pas lents dans la direction des jeunes gens encore sous le choc, la femme aux longs cheveux de jais finit par s'arrêter.

« — Gentiana … souffla simplement Luna, en la voyant arriver. Tu as bien survécu à l'attaque de l'Hydréenne alors …

— _La prophétie est désormais en marche,_ murmura-t-elle. _Ta sœur est maintenant en possession d'une bonne partie des dons de la déesse Etro. »_

Nyx, lui, ne préférait rien dire. Il ne savait absolument pas d'où cette inconnue sortait, mais apparemment, cette dernière connaissait plutôt les Princesses de Tenebrae. Alors mieux valait la laisser parler elle, et son aura des plus étranges.

« — _L'heure approche, désormais._

— Mais Stella va-t-elle s'en sortir … ?

— _Maintenant que le pire est passé, en effet. Titan va bientôt faire trembler le Disque de Cauthless. Le roi élu doit ramener la Lumière, et toutes les deux devez être présentes afin de le soutenir, dans sa mission sacrée. Pour cela, Stella doit récupérer les autres pouvoirs restant, pour que le grand final puisse se dérouler comme prévu. »_

 _Continent du Lucis — Ailleurs …_

[Yoko Shimomura — Bros On The Road]

« — Ahh … j'ai des courbatures absolument partout …

— Prompto, combien de fois tu t'es plaint de la même chose aujourd'hui ?

— Toi, t'es sûrement trop content pour te plaindre, c'est tout ! Moi aussi je méritais quelque chose ! »

Chaque journée se ressemblait parfois, sur les routes du Lucis à bord de la Régalia. Après une bataille des plus rudes contre Gilgamesh, afin d'obtenir une Arme Royale et accessoirement une lame des plus impressionnantes.

Aucun nuage à l'horizon, d'un ciel complètement éclairé. Toujours placé à l'arrière à côté du frêle Prompto, le Prince Noctis parut songeur, l'espace de quelques instants. Mais après les nombreuses épreuves traversées au cours de ces derniers jours, il appréciait le simple fait de sentir le vent frais et matinal caresser sa chevelure.

« — En prenant un raccourci, je pense qu'on peut arriver à Lestallum aujourd'hui, déclara alors Ignis.

— Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas aller directement au Disque de Cauthless ? Fit remarquer Noctis. Et je croyais que les mecs du Niflheim patrouillaient en ville ?

— Il suffit d'opérer une approche discrète, déclara Gladio. Noct, toi t'es repérable, mais pour nous, ça devrait le faire.

— Donc vous me larguez en dehors de la ville ? Sérieusement ?

— Faut qu'on aille chercher des informations à l'intérieur. Et pour ça, se balader avec le Prince du Lucis, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. En plus, faut que j'aille voir Iris. »

La jeune sœur de Gladiolus vivait à Lestallum, fait non surprenant compte-tenu du faible nombre de villes sur le continent Lucisien. Avec l'arrivée des troupes impériales, difficile de savoir ce qui était réellement advenu d'elle. Alors autant vérifier directement.

« — Mouais, c'est pas faux … soupira Noctis. Comment elle va, d'ailleurs ? Tu as dit qu'elle était malade, l'autre fois.

— Ouais, mais là elle ne répond pas à mes messages. Vu tout le bordel autour de nous, ça me paraît normal. Surtout si les mecs du Niflheim sont venus en ville.

— D'ailleurs, coupa doucement Ignis, l'Empire a officiellement ouvert une base impériale, le « _Fort Vaullerey_ », pas si loin de Lestallum. Soi-disant pour protéger la population, en cas de crise.

— Pour contrôler tout le monde, donc … soupira le Prince. Enfin … autant se dépêcher d'arriver là-bas et ensuite de rejoindre le Disque de Cauthless. »

Au vu des circonstances, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives. Le quatuor se lança de vifs regards, sans rien trouver à ajouter. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Prompto ne s'en mêle.

« — Et on s'arrête quand pour manger ?

— Prompto. Il y a plus urgent, pour le moment.

— Je sais, mais se battre le ventre vide n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Si tu veux, soupira Ignis. Gladio, on s'arrêtera rapidement au prochain fast-food, prends donc le pack préféré de Prompto. On mangera dans la Régalia.

— Sérieux ? S'interrogea le colosse. Je croyais qu'on ne mangeait jamais dans la bagnole ?

— C'est clair que c'est dangereux pour elle, renchérit Prompto. Mais on n'a plus le choix, vu que Noct est potentiellement un indésirable fugitif. »

L'intéressé haussa négligemment les épaules, visiblement blasé par la tournure que prenait une conversation bien triviale. Son esprit, toujours rivé sur cet horizon de guerre, ne trouvait finalement qu'un repos de bas étage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à l'appel de la nature, comme on le disait.

Heureusement, pas de détour spécial. Les routes du Lucis étaient remplies de petites boutiques, de stations-services, dans lesquelles on pouvait facilement se restaurer. Il ne fallut ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes, avant que la Régalia ne parvienne à rejoindre l'une d'elles.

« — Bon, Gladio, tu descends ici, décréta Ignis. Prends comme d'habitude pour moi.

— Alàlà, t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! Lâcha l'intéressé, en se craquant le cou.

— Je vais l'aider, s'enquit Prompto. Il ne faudrait pas que monsieur se trompe bizarrement que pour _mon_ plat.

— Oh ça va, fais pas du genre que ça arrive tout le temps. Noct ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

— Comme d'hab.

— N'oublie pas de mettre le maximum de légumes pour lui, tempéra Ignis, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Des paroles qui valurent un regard étrangement désapprobateur, mais dont le sage ami du Prince ne tint absolument pas compte. Gladio et Prompto finirent donc par descendre du véhicule. Ils ne devraient, en théorie, pas à en avoir pour bien longtemps. Mais avec ces deux-là, il ne fallait jamais crier victoire trop tôt.

L'ouverture de la porte fut accompagnée d'une petite sonnerie, caractéristique pour alerter le personnel, que de nouveaux clients entraient à l'intérieur du magasin. À première vue, peu de monde dans les alentours. Prompto ne vit d'ailleurs qu'un seul autre client, qui dégustait tranquillement un hamburger au fond de la pièce. Gladio fut alors le premier à partir voir le vendeur, un homme visiblement âgé. Quant à son camarade aux cheveux blonds, il comptait bien le suivre sur ses pas, mais son regard fut alors capté par la télévision. Doucement, Prompto élargit son regard.

« — _Ce que je veux, Cloud … c'est explorer les Ténèbres du Cosmos avec cette planète comme vaisseau. Juste comme Mère l'avait fait, longtemps auparavant._

— Oh mon dieu ! C'est … _Final Fantasy Advent Children !_

— Hé, Prompto, tu prends quoi ?

— A-Attends, c'est le légendaire duel entre Cloud et Sephiroth, je ne peux pas le manquer ! Vas-y Cloud ! Venge Aerith ! _»_

Passablement ennuyé devant ce comportement profondément immature mais qui le caractérisait plutôt bien, Gladio finit par choisir un plat au hasard, sur le menu offert, en laissant Prompto dans son délire. Même le vieil homme qui vendait les plats semblait ennuyé par cet enthousiasme peu flatteur.

« — Woooow ! C'est le _Limit Break_ on dirait ! »

Soudainement, cependant, la télévision se figea littéralement, plongeant le blond dans une profonde incompréhension.

« — _Nous sommes désolés d'interrompre votre programme, mais un message de la plus haute importance doit être diffusé immédiatement, dans le Lucis tout entier._

— Quoi ?! Ils se foutent de nous, là ! _»_

Pire encore, sur l'écran s'affichait un visage qui revint progressivement dans les mémoires de Prompto. Un visage qui fit d'ailleurs s'envoler en fumée, la supposée tension dans le cœur de l'intéressé. Grandissant à la place, une véritable forme d'inquiétude.

« — _Ici Titus Drautos,_ tonna la voix derrière l'écran. _Comme vous le savez probablement, la ville d'Insomnia a été victime d'une attaque lourde, ces derniers jours. Depuis lors, nous sommes en train de prendre des mesures, afin de rétablir l'ordre. Outre la collaboration avancée avec le Niflheim dans le but de créer une paix durable, nous nous devons d'agir. »_

Également alerté par la voix entendue à l'écran, Gladio jeta un léger coup d'œil en coin.

« — _Afin de retrouver le prétendu héritier de la couronne, Noctis Lucis Caelum, nous avons besoin de vous. Si jamais vous croisez ces personnes, alors il est impératif d'en avertir les autorités. Ce sont des personnes dangereuses, animées par un esprit de vengeance. »_

Sous les yeux effarés de Prompto, des photographies venaient d'être affichées à l'écran, sous lesquelles les noms correspondant apparaissaient également assez clairement.

« — _Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Nyx Ulric ainsi que les détenues Princesses de Tenebrae, sont des personnes à retrouver. Toute personne qui aidera notre pays sera justement récompensée. »_

Évidemment, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout, en quelques secondes, dès lors que les deux autres seules personnes de la pièce détaillèrent avec application, les visages des deux derniers clients …

 _ **À suivre …**_


	38. Vérité

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 _Stella Nox Fleuret finit par recevoir la « Mémoire d'Etro », au prix du sacrifice d'Ezma Auburnbrie, dans le cadre du rituel correspondant._

 _Pendant ce temps, Noctis et son groupe continuent leur route en direction de Lestallum, mais finissent au détour d'une boutique, par être repérés, suite à un message diffusé sur les télévisions du Lucis …_

 _Continent du Lucis …_

Peu de temps avant les événements malencontreux survenus avec Gladiolus Amicitia et Prompto Argentum, le groupe de Nyx Ulric composait lui-même avec ses doutes. Alors loin d'être achevée, la nuit offrait encore un visage bien sombre. Portant alors l'aînée des Nox Fleuret sur ses épaules, la Lame Royale devait bien admettre que le déroulement des événements commençait à devenir plutôt difficile. La mort brutale de cette vieille femme, survenue au cours d'un rituel des plus improbables, restait encore gravée dans sa mémoire. L'apparition brève de Gentiana également. Tant de secrets, tant de magies, gravitaient autour de cette famille, que cela lui apparaissait même indigeste.

D'un accord commun, Nyx et Lunafreya décidèrent de ne pas faire de vieux os au milieu de ces bois sombres. Surtout après la disparition du propriétaire. Quand bien même cette décision les forçaient à traverser, presque à l'aveuglette, cet endroit des plus hostiles.

« — Êtes-vous sûr que nous ayons pris la bonne route ? Questionna alors Luna, en jetant de vifs regards dans les alentours.

— Vous me faites pas confiance, Princesse ?

— Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lunafreya.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne.

— Eh bien … on n'est pas perdus. Je reconnais ces arbres.

— … Vous êtes _sûr_ de vous ?

— On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. Peut-être que vous êtes fatiguée ?

— Ça ira pour moi. Je projetais simplement de pouvoir retourner dans nos tentes avant le lever du jour.

— Tss, faut pas non plus déconner. »

Après cette rude expérience, l'ambiance semblait enfin un petit peu plus détendue. Étrangement, d'ailleurs. Et de façon assez cynique, d'ailleurs. Mais Luna mentirait en prétendant que le sacrifice d'Ezma la marquait profondément. Non, cette femme lui ressemblait en ce sens, ayant presque suivi les préceptes des Oracles. Être capable de donner sa vie pour le futur, la jeune femme comprenait et vivait même à travers ces valeurs. Bien plus que de la tristesse, Lunafreya éprouvait alors une certaine gratitude pour cette ancienne chasseuse. D'un autre côté, l'Oracle se sentait également soulagée de voir sa sœur saine et sauve.

 _Pour le moment._

« —Ah. On y est. »

Malgré les doutes survenus progressivement, au fil de longues minutes devenues difficiles moralement parlant, Nyx Ulric venait enfin de retrouver le chemin de la lumière, symboliquement parlant. Les tentes se trouvaient exactement dans le même état qu'à l'origine.

« — Merci, articula Lunafreya.

— C'est mon travail.

— Vous ne risquez plus d'être rémunéré pour ça, sourit doucement la belle Oracle.

— Je demanderai une compensation financière au prochain Roi du Lucis. »

Toujours inconsciente, Stella finit par être déposée dans le sac de couchage, sa sœur s'installant près d'elle, pour veiller à ce que rien de plus n'arrive. Nyx, lui, après quelques secondes d'observation, finit par tourner les talons. Juste avant d'être interrompu par la voix de Lunafreya.

« — Nyx.

— Hm ?

— Passez une bonne nuit. »

Quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles le Glaive ne masqua pas un élan de surprise, avant de finalement lâcher un vague sourire, et se retourner définitivement.

« — Dormez, avant que le soleil ne se lève. »

 **Chapitre 38 :** **Vérité**

 _Continent du Lucis …_

« — Plus vite, Ignis ! Et me parle pas des limitations de vitesse !

— Si on finit dans un ravin, ils ne nous retrouveront peut-être pas, mais nous ne serons pas beaucoup mieux avancés.

— Raaaah bordel ! En plus, ce vieillard a gardé le fric ! Quel enfoiré !

— T'aurais au moins pu ramener les hamburgers ! Ou alors, on aurait dû les assommer ! Et prendre tout ce qu'il faut !

— Non, tempéra Ignis. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on confirme les rumeurs sur nous. Vous avez bien fait de déguerpir en vitesse.

— Sans notre bouffe par contre ! »

Il y avait plus important, malgré tout. Prompto lui-même le savait. Pour l'heure, continuer de rouler aussi vite que possible, loin de cet endroit devenu indésirable, constituait le seul et unique motif d'espoir pour les quatre frères. Même si pour l'heure, aucune trace d'engins Magitek appartenant à l'empire. Cette vérité pouvait toutefois s'avérer bien éphémère, surtout lorsque l'on évoquait le Niflheim, toujours prêt à lancer des coups fourrés.

« — Bon, il faut vite régler la question : on va où ? Clama Gladio, en regardant vers l'arrière.

— Lestallum, ça m'a l'air foutu, lâcha alors Noctis.

— Dirigeons-nous alors directement vers le Disque de Cauthless, se résigna Ignis.

— Putain de merde … »

La perspective de retrouver sa sœur cadette tombant à l'eau, l'humeur de Gladiolus, si joyeuse hier, changeait du tout au tout. Cette journée, pourtant commencée sans histoire, virait progressivement au vinaigre, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le Disque de Cauthless, là où l'épreuve de l'Archéen devait avoir lieu. Telle était maintenant leur périlleuse destination.

« — On va passer devant Lestallum malgré tout, reprit Gladio. Et si … ?

— Inutile de nous mettre davantage en danger, rétorqua Ignis. Si l'information est passée dans cette petite station-service, elle est évidemment bien connue à Lestallum.

— T'as sûrement raison …

— Désolé. Mais je suis sûr que ta sœur va bien.

— Espérons. Ces enfoirés du Niflheim peuvent faire n'importe quoi.

— Pas exactement, ils jouent encore avec leur image. Donc s'ils s'attaquent à la population elle-même, ils pourraient avoir des problèmes.

— Pas sûr que ces enfoirés en aient vraiment quelque chose à foutre …

— S'ils doivent gérer une révolution interne, crois-moi, ils en auront quelque chose à faire. »

Silencieux jusqu'alors, Noctis se plongea une nouvelle fois dans d'autres pensées. Concernant Luna, entre autres. En théorie, au vu de son titre d'Oracle, alors elle devrait bien se rendre au Disque de Cauthless, également. Depuis les tragiques événements d'Altissia, il n'avait pas été capable de la voir. Mais au vu des informations enregistrées, ce « Nyx Ulric » avait sûrement été capable de la secourir. Pour combien de temps ?

Le Prince baissa doucement la tête. Parce qu'inexorablement, ses pensées revinrent également sur cette page obscure de leur histoire. Une page désormais touchée par l'encre rouge, offerte par Ravus Nox Fleuret.

 _Empire du Niflheim …_

« — Donc tu seras là ce soir … ?

— _Oui, oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis déjà parti pour Graléa, ne vous en faites pas. Et je reviens avec plusieurs nouvelles intéressantes._

— Lesquelles ?

— _Je vous dirai tout, une fois sur place. Le docteur Besithia sera également mobilisé._

— Dépêche-toi. »

Assis sur son trône, Iedolas Aldercapt perdait patience. Jour après jour, toussotements et douleurs multiples frappaient son corps et son esprit, lui faisant progressivement. Soufflant bruyamment, il se releva et avança, faiblement, pour attraper un verre d'eau froid et engloutit son contenu.

À bien des kilomètres, Ardyn Izunia lançait un regard plutôt évasif, sur le monde qu'il survolait actuellement via son vaisseau de la flotte du Niflheim. Quelques bruits de pas finirent par attirer son attention, lorsqu'il se retourna, pour apercevoir le visage sans défaut d'Aranea Highwind, dans son costume habituel —exception faite de son casque—, et une mine plutôt ennuyée.

« — Êtes-vous certain que laisser Titus Drautos à Insomnia pendant votre absence est une bonne idée ?

— Ce n'est pas une idée, ricana légèrement le Chancelier. Il sera de toute façon mobilisé dans peu de temps, pour le réveil de l'Archéen. Comme vous d'ailleurs, très chère.

— Dans ce cas-là, pouvons-nous réellement nous permettre de rejoindre l'Empire ?

— L'Archéen devrait se réveiller dans deux à trois jours. Ce qui nous occupera ne sera que l'affaire d'une journée.

— Hum … et je suppose que les détails ne me seront pas divulgués ?

— Oh, vous allez juste être de surveillance dans la zone de Sathersea, pendant que je ramènerai le docteur Verstael Besithia à Graléa. C'est de la routine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Moui.

— Quant au reste …

— Je ne suis pas payée pour ça, je sais.

— Ah, vous savez que vous êtes ma préférée ?

— Oui, oui … »

Les manières de faire de cet homme ne plaisaient pas réellement à la mercenaire, mais celle-ci savait bien s'en accommoder. Aranea finit par hausser les épaules, et simplement quitter la pièce dans laquelle Ardyn se tenait, rejoignant ainsi ses fidèles suiveurs, Biggs et Wedge, qui l'attendaient plus loin.

De nouveau seul, le Chancelier afficha un léger sourire narquois, en songeant tout simplement à l'avenir immédiat, qui s'offrait désormais à lui.

« — J'ai entendu dire que tu commençais à poser des problèmes, hein … »

Encore à une distance des plus respectables, à quelques kilomètres de Graléa, dans une zone relativement rurale, s'élevait une fumée noire, annonciatrice de mauvais présages. Une fumée, placée sous l'auspice de la vengeance. Des corps, des machines, éparpillées dans les alentours. Et un homme, assis sur un rocher. Un homme dont le regard perçant, passait à travers les nuages, se posait dans l'horizon.

« — Tu es le prochain, Ardyn Izunia. »

Ravus Nox Fleuret avait beau marcher en eaux troubles, lorsqu'il se redressa pour une marche vers la capitale de l'Empire, il savait pertinemment ce sur quoi il tomberait. Son glaive déjà maculé par le sang n'hésiterait certainement pas.

 _Continent du Lucis …_

« — Tu es sûre que ça ira ? »

À l'arrière du véhicule '' _emprunté''_ par Nyx Ulric, Stella Nox Fleuret affichait une mine des mauvais jours. Plus pâle que jamais, elle se laissa facilement bercer par les bras de sa sœur, sur l'épaule de laquelle elle finit même par déposer la tête.

« — Je suis tellement fatiguée … articula-t-elle faiblement. Et … je ne sais pas.

— Tu t'en veux encore pour Ezma Auburnbrie ? Marmonna son interlocutrice. Je te l'ai dit … elle n'a fait qu'accomplir son devoir, avec fierté. Comme nous devons le faire.

— Je le sais. Mais … je ne peux pas m'enlever ça de la tête. Ces derniers temps … je fais des choix, qui ne me plaisent pas. »

Derrière ces simples mots, transparaissaient une lourde vérité, difficile à contenir. Luna soupira légèrement, en passant doucement sa main dans la chevelure de son aînée, cherchant vainement à la rassurer.

« — Nous le faisons tous, murmura-t-elle. Regarde-moi donc … Oracle supposée ramener la paix et le bonheur, me voilà incapable de soigner le cœur de ma sœur.

— Une sœur à la morale de plus en plus douteuse, si tu veux savoir …

— Tu exagères, Stella. »

Ces deux-là exagéraient _toujours,_ songea Nyx à l'avant du véhicule. Sans rentrer dans ces discussions entre sœurs, le Lucisien réfléchissait également aux différentes alternatives s'offrant à lui.

« — _Afin de retrouver le prétendu héritier de la couronne, Noctis Lucis Caelum, nous avons besoin de vous. Si jamais vous croisez ces personnes, alors il est impératif d'en avertir les autorités. Ce sont des personnes dangereuses, animées par un esprit de vengeance. »_

La voix de Titus Drautos ? Un silence entendu revint frapper le véhicule tout entier, tandis que les yeux de Nyx s'emplirent d'une certaine colère refoulée. Entendre la voix de cet homme, traître à la nation elle-même, lui conférait réellement une sérieuse envie de meurtre.

« — _Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Nyx Ulric ainsi que les détenues Princesses de Tenebrae, sont des personnes à retrouver. Toute personne qui aidera notre pays sera justement récompensée. »_

Tous trois se jetèrent alors un regard plutôt alarmé, à des degrés différents. Encore plus qu'auparavant, les voilà donc dans la peau de dangereux fugitifs.

Plus loin sur le continent, un autre groupe de recherchés continuait sa dangereuse escapade.

« — Aaaah … j'ai bien cru … qu'on était complètement fichus … »

Garée de façon peu académique sur le bas-côté et dissimulée par une végétation toujours plus dense, la Régalia se reposait maintenant. Assis sur l'herbe, les quatre frères d'armes prenaient enfin, un petit moment de repos. Tout simplement parce que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, et que portant désormais le statut de fugitifs, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se déplacer librement.

« — J'ai tellement faim … »

Évidemment, Prompto fut le premier à s'en plaindre. Tête levée vers ce ciel désormais bien peu porteur d'espoir, le jeune homme pouvait néanmoins respirer avec la satisfaction de ne pas suivre un autre chemin ensanglanté. Pour le moment, tout du moins. À côté de là, Gladiolus affichait clairement sa mine courroucée et inquiète à la fois.

« — On repart quand ? Lâcha-t-il, avec une once de nervosité.

— Juste le temps de souffler un coup, rétorqua calmement Ignis. On doit y arriver le plus rapidement possible. »

De son côté, Noctis également éprouvait une certaine sensation de malaise. Comme un mauvais pressentiment, qui pesait progressivement de tout son poids sur son cœur. Atteindre Lestallum restait un objectif des plus importants. Même s'ils ne pourraient pas lui parler directement, obtenir des nouvelles rassurantes à propos d'Iris allégerait sans aucun doute le cœur du quatuor.

Pour le moment, cela dit, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Un peu de repos mérité, après des heures à fuir le plus rapidement possible, en empruntant d'ailleurs des routes tumultueuses. Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à la belle Régalia, en détaillant les rayures apparues sur les flancs du véhicule.

« — Bon, n'attendons pas qu'il fasse entièrement nuit, décréta le Prince.

— Oui, nous repartons, confirma le conducteur attitré.

— On a encore assez de carburant pour arriver jusqu'au Disque de Cauthless ? Demanda alors un Prompto dubitatif.

— En théorie. »

Oui, plus de temps à perdre, de ce côté-là. Rapidement les quatre camarades reprirent leur direction, dans la peau de criminels. Et finalement, ils commençaient sérieusement à s'en accommoder. En revanche, pas question de laisser ce temps s'étendre indéfiniment.

 _Continent du Niflheim — Graléa …_

Toussotant toujours plus, au fil des minutes et ressentant une douleur toujours plus grisante à travers sa cage thoracique, Iedolas Aldercapt s'embourbait dans une humeur toujours plus désagréable, à compter le temps restant avant qu' _enfin,_ Ardyn daigne à se montrer avec ses _« bonnes nouvelles »_ comme il aimait le dire. Assis sur son trône, l'Empereur releva doucement la tête, en soufflant légèrement. La nuit déjà bien entamée ne lui permettait aucunement de retrouver une once de sommeil.

« — Je ne peux pas disparaître … se répéta-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux pas disparaître … ! »

Mais l'Empereur n'était pas écervelé. Il savait pertinemment que les choses n'évoluaient pas de façon positive, surtout lorsque les médicaments prescrits par le docteur Besithia n'offraient qu'une maigre satisfaction. Les douleurs revenaient, et de façon toujours plus prononcées.

« — Je vais … créer un monde où les Six ne pourront rien faire … »

Serrant davantage les poids, une vision toujours plus sombre greffée à son visage, où la nervosité devenait de plus en plus palpable.

« — Un monde … où je serai immortel … !

— Vivre éternellement pourrait être une expérience malheureuse, pourtant.

— A… Ardyn ?! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn III]

Dans sa démarche éternellement théâtrale, le Chancelier venait de tomber à point nommé, marchant tranquillement en compagnie de l'homme à l'origine de l'armement Magitek, à savoir Verstael Bestihia en personne. Une apparition remarquée, qui ne laissa certainement pas l'empereur de marbre. Bien au contraire, leur apparition signifiait qu'enfin, les choses pourraient évoluer. Tous deux finirent d'ailleurs par s'incliner respectueusement envers leur supérieur.

« — Alors … ? Quelles sont ces nouvelles dont vous parliez ? Qu'en est-il de l'anneau ? Du projet Omega ?

— Olà olà … il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup de questions, tempéra légèrement Ardyn, d'un ton taquin. Mais laissez-moi le temps de souffler !

— Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, Ardyn … ! »

Les circonstances pouvaient effectivement paraître inappropriées pour employer pareil ton. Mais au vu de sa façon de faire, Ardyn ne comptait pas changer de sitôt. Effaçant tout de même un sourire pouvant être bien mal perçu, le Chancelier avança alors de quelques pas, pour arriver jusqu'à son interlocuteur, avant d'ôter son chapeau solennellement et surtout temporairement.

« — J'ai effectivement plusieurs bonnes nouvelles à vous conter, déclara-t-il, platement.

— Ne me fais pas attendre, souffla son interlocuteur. Je suis lassé de tes petits jeux. »

Haussant simplement les épaules, Ardyn Izunia finit alors par récupérer son sourire factice, avant de glisser une main dans sa poche, sous l'œil intrigué de son supposé supérieur. Une sensation qui vira ensuite à la stupéfaction, quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'un sourire ébahi transfigura l'Empereur.

« — L'anneau ! Tu as réussi à le récupérer ?!

— Haha, _votre Majesté_ … cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai en ma possession.

— P… Pardon ?! »

Alors qu'il percevait enfin le bout du tunnel, ces dernières paroles sonnaient particulièrement sombres chez son interlocuteur. Iedolas écarquilla vivement le regard, cherchant à assembler doucement les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Visage à peine abaissé, Ardyn semblait surtout s'amuser d'une situation qui ne tournait pas rond pour un sou.

« — Qu'est-ce que cela … signifie ?!

— Oh ? Mille excuses, je n'ai pas été très clair, lâcha le supposé félon. J'ai récupéré l'anneau auprès de Dame Lunafreya, dès la Bataille d'Altissia. Et depuis lors, je l'ai conservé sans vous en dire un mot.

— Explique-toi ! Ton devoir est … ton devoir est de me le remettre !

— Mon pauvre Empereur, vous semblez totalement au bout du rouleau, ricana de nouveau le Chancelier.

— Je vais te châtier, Ardyn … ! »

Loin de céder sous les menaces jugées fumeuses d'Iedolas, Ardyn tourna même les talons, pour commencer un mouvement le menant ailleurs, dans cette vaste salle du Trône. Devant pareille insubordination, Iedolas chercha à se redresser. Cependant, cette volonté s'effrita au moment même où une violente douleur le fit littéralement chuter, un genou à terre, tandis que ses toux prononcées, recolorèrent en partie le sol, d'un rouge sanguinaire.

« — Mon cher Empereur, sachez que votre rôle touche ici à sa fin. Voyez-vous, pendant que vous recherchiez aveuglément à mettre la main sur cet anneau, sur le Cristal ou même sur l'immortalité … nous avons pu tranquillement avancer nos pions.

— '' _Nous'' … ?_

— Évidemment ! Vous pensiez réellement que le docteur Besithia était de votre côté ? »

Ce dernier, placé tranquillement plus loin, affichait un simple regard, mêlant perfidie à satisfaction. Serrant les dents devant ces actes de trahison, Iedolas rassembla encore ses forces, avant de tousser une nouvelle fois. Pire encore, des tremblements prenaient son corps tout entier, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Cette vague de souffrance incomprise le plongeait encore vers des horizons plus sombres.

« — Traîtres … gémit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il … m'arrive ?!

— Ne paniquez pas, voyons. Je ne compte pas vous tuer, ce n'est pas mon propos.

— Réponds-moi !

— Dans peu de temps, le Lucis tout entier … non, Eos toute entière, sera plongée dans un vent de dévastation comme le monde n'en n'a plus connu depuis 2000 ans. Et pour ce faire, j'ai demandé au docteur Besithia, une petite aide. »

Un rictus mauvais, éclairé par des yeux teintés d'une désagréable nostalgie, Ardyn finit par se retourner convenablement vers son ancien supérieur, en jouant tranquillement avec l'anneau des Lucii.

« — Vous pensiez être atteint d'une simple maladie qui dégradait votre santé, mais mon cher Empereur … vous êtes simplement en train de vous transformer en Daemon.

— Quoi … ?!

— Mais ne vous en faites pas. Beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes vont connaître cette même souffrance … »

D'ailleurs, une once d'obscurité jaillissait désormais de son être.

Iedolas ne pouvait pas croire à pareilles inepties. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, non !

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn II]

« — D'ailleurs, un Daemon peut vivre très longtemps. Peut-être que vous serez réellement immortel, qui sait ?

— A… Ardyn … ! »

Haine. Souffrance. Haine.

Sentir sa propre vie lui échapper de la sorte … ?

« — Mais je vous remercie, Iedolas Aldercapt. Vous avez rendu possible beaucoup de choses grâce à votre influence, à vos financements, à votre ambition … votre disparition sera regrettable. »

Doucement, la propriété du Lucis finit par retourner dans la poche du dangereux Chancelier.

« — Enfin, juste un petit peu. »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler son rêve. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. La colère grandissante dans son corps menait à de nouveaux soubresauts.

« — D'après nos estimations, c'est effectivement aujourd'hui que votre corps devrait arriver à sa limite.

— Comment … ? Comment m'avez-vous … transformé ?!

— La première fois, vous voulez dire ? Voyons, il faut simplement faire attention à ce que vous pouvez manger, mon cher Empereur.

— Misérable … ! Misérable … !

— Ensuite, dès les premiers signes de souffrance, le docteur Besithia vous a prescrit un _''traitement''_ qui visait uniquement à dissimuler au maximum les effets de votre transformation.

— Ardyn …

— Mais de toute façon, vous alliez bien finir par périr, non ? Vous avez déjà beaucoup de vécu.

— ARDYYYYN ! »

Se relevant brutalement, avec une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait d'ailleurs même pas, l'Empereur sortit un révolver de sa poche, sous les yeux surpris de Verstael. N'hésitant pas le moindre instant, il finit par appuyer sur la gâchette, libérant instantanément une balle. Fusant à toute allure vers le front même du Chancelier, cette dernière ne rencontra pas le moindre obstacle avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Essoufflé et souffrant, Iedolas afficha alors une mine presque stupéfaite. Devant ses yeux, cet insupportable homme n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Doucement, il retira la balle fichée dans sa tête, laissant au passage quelques gouttes de sang couler.

« — … Mais c'est vrai que l'immortalité a parfois du bon, hein ?

— MEURS ! MEURS ! »

Visiblement décidé à vider tout son chargeur, l'Empereur enchaîna alors les tirs. D'humeur visiblement loquace, Ardyn écarta grand les bras, comme pour suggérer de tirer toujours plus. Touché à de multiples reprises, il ne se départit aucunement de son éternel et insupportable sourire, tandis que la folie chez Iedolas atteignait des sommets.

« — Je vais devenir un dieu ! Je vais devenir un dieu ! »

Une buée sombre émanait toujours plus de son corps, qui semblait en pâtir toujours plus.

« — Je vais dominer les Six ! »

Un œil qui tournait lentement au rougeâtre couplée à une aura de plus en plus sombre, laquelle soulevait même une petite onde de choc.

« — Hm, l'état de stress accélère le processus, articula simplement Verstael. Rien de très étonnant. Nous aurions pu abréger ses souffrances depuis belle lurette.

— Mais pas sans Insomnia sous notre joug, hein ? Sourit simplement Ardyn, dont les blessures par balles s'avéraient finalement insignifiantes. »

Iedolas, lui, s'écroula d'abord à genoux, avant de finir complètement à terre, frappé par d'innombrables spasmes. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Secouant la tête et s'agitant assez pathétiquement, levant les mains à la recherche d'un improbable secours.

« — Adieu, _votre Majesté._ »

Il ricanait d'un air sombre, avant de s'éloigner.

Aujourd'hui, marquait le début d'une nouvelle page dans l'Histoire. Une page qui, cette fois, ne s'effacerait sous aucun prétexte.

 _ **À suivre …**_


	39. Parmi eux

**Guest :** **Thanks pour ces encouragements ! Et désolé pour ce retard ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 _Tandis que les « fugitifs » Lucisiens commencent à être poursuivis dans le Lucis, de sombres vérités commencent à éclater au sein de l'empire du Niflheim, au grand dam d'Iedolas Aldercapt, qui découvre avec stupéfaction les manœuvres perfides menées par le Chancelier, Ardyn Izunia …_

[Yoko Shimomura — The Aggressors]

« — A… ARDYN … ! Sois … sois maudit ! »

 _Déjà fait._

« — Tu mourras … ! TU PAIERAS … ! »

 _Déjà fait._

En s'éloignant nonchalamment de cette dangereuse zone parsemée de dangereuses particules obscures, Ardyn Izunia se remémorait encore quelques événements pour le moins déplaisant. Verstael Besithia lui emboita rapidement le pas.

« — Portez-vous bien, _votre Majesté_. Je vous promets que l'avenir sera différent. »

Incapable de bouger, l'Empereur Iedolas poursuivait une métamorphose de plus en plus morbide, au milieu d'une obscurité grandissante. Main portée dans leur direction, il ne put que relâcher une colère profondément ancrée dans son être. Une colère qui ne pourrait toutefois rien empêcher. Une colère qui ne faisait qu'accroître la froide sensation de désespoir.

Bien rapidement, des portes de fer à l'allure hermétique se refermèrent, isolant l'espace tout entier, une pièce représentant jadis la fierté même d'un empire militaire en pleine expansion. Le voilà pourtant orphelin de sa couronne. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ardyn et Verstael poursuivirent d'ailleurs leur route, à travers les couloirs plutôt étroits de cette zone.

« — Est-ce que les protections vont suffire à le tenir enfermé ? Questionna alors le Chancelier.

— Évidemment, rétorqua son acolyte. C'est de la haute technologie.

— Hmpf, une même haute technologie qui a tout de même bien plié, par le passé.

— Les échecs font partie intégrante du progrès.

— Eh bien espérons qu'elle tienne. Ce serait dommage que le décor ne soit pas entièrement planté, pour la prochaine scène, après tout. »

Il s'en délectait déjà d'avance.

Non, pas particulièrement de ce qui allait se produire dans le futur immédiat. Mais les nombreuses perspectives causées par cet événement, en revanche, offraient une toute autre couleur à son horizon jusqu'alors bien terne et grisâtre.

« — Ravus Nox Fleuret ne devrait pas tarder à approcher. »

 **Chapitre 39 :** **Parmi eux**

[Yoko Shimomura — An Empire in Ruins]

Graléa.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il vers cet insaisissable objectif ? Ravus Nox Fleuret ne saurait le dire. Néanmoins, tout autour de lui, le décor lui paraissait particulièrement terne. Quasiment personne, alors qu'il s'agissait de la capitale du Niflheim ? En se lançant dans cette périlleuse offensive, celui qui portait jadis le titre de Grand Commandant, s'attendait tout de même à autre chose. Parce qu'à présent, la grande ruelle menant directement au cœur même de Graléa s'offrait à lui, sans que personne ne l'ait menacé d'une quelconque façon.

Cette accalmie cachait forcément quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir comme étant particulièrement sombre. Trop tard cependant pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Même s'il devait disparaître, être couvert du sceau de l'infamie, sa décision de sauver ses sœurs coûte que coûte était prise. Plus personne ne les toucherait. Que ce soit le Lucis, le Niflheim ou n'importe qui d'autre, personne ne pourrait se dresser sur son chemin non plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'au moment fatidique. Moment fatidique où l'aîné de la fratrie Nox Fleuret finit par y parvenir. Le voilà, juste devant cet imposant bâtiment, au sommet duquel devait normalement se trouver l'Empereur Iedolas et ses acolytes. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, certes, mais il irait découvrir quoi. En plaçant sa main devant la lourde poignet, le jeune homme n'eut toutefois même pas à actionner un quelconque mécanisme. L'épaisse porte de fer finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

« — _Bon retour parmi nous, Grand Commandant Nox Fleuret. »_

 _Ardyn._

Sa désagréable voix avait le don de lui faire monter le sang d'un tour. Serrant légèrement les dents et mettant de côté, du moins temporairement, les événements d'Altissia, pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. D'un pied ferme, Ravus pénétra dans l'enceinte d'une zone qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement, mais qu'il devinait remplie de traquenards.

« — _Quand même, je dois dire que je suis surpris de votre revirement. Que comptez-vous faire, réellement ? Vous êtes bien au courant que cela ne va strictement rien changer ? »_

Ignorant les propos résonnant dans tous les couloirs, à travers des haut-parleurs savamment placés, l'intrus avança alors, gravissant mètres après mètres, la distance le séparant de son objectif final.

« — _Au cas où vous viendrait l'idée de me rendre visite, je suis à l'avant dernier étage. »_

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas croire en ses mots, mais Ravus ne comptait pas faillir par excès de prudence. Sa simple présence en ces lieux morbides et dénués de toute trace de vie signifiait déjà beaucoup.

« — _Vous saviez que le monde est en passe de changer, et vous persistez ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas assister à ce beau spectacle. »_

Des soldats Magitek, étalés sur le sol ? Ravus se stoppa momentanément, pour observer lentement ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« — _Avez-vous remarqué à quel point Graléa est devenue vide ? C'est parce que l'évacuation a déjà été entamée. Des Daemons ''apparaissent'' un peu trop facilement, ces derniers temps. »_

Le militaire élargit alors vivement son regard, dès lors que l'un de ces cadavres métalliques chercha à lui agripper la cheville. Un instant un peu tendu, mais qui s'acheva ensuite rapidement, par le glaive de Ravus. Une scène qui se répéta un petit peu trop, d'ailleurs, faisant croître l'agacement du dernier venu.

« — Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Ardyn ?!

— _La question est à la fois mal posée et vague, je ne peux donc pas répondre._

— Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— _Même remarque._

— Tss. »

Peu importe, dans ce cas-là, il dénicherait cet imposteur de son siège et lui trancherait la gorge. Les couloirs étroits et sombres offraient une ambiance des plus glauques, mais toujours pas de quoi le faire partir.

« — _Je tenais tout de même à vous signaler que je n'ai plus votre sœur entre mes mains,_ ricana la voix d'Ardyn. _Et pourtant, quelle belle femme … quel dommage. Son parfum était tout bonnement exquis._

— Ne fanfaronne pas, je vais te tuer dans quelques minutes.

— _Ce serait bien surprenant. J'ai hâte de voir cela. »_

Une surprise ? Plus vraiment. Plus depuis qu'il s'approchait inexorablement de son but. Malgré des retards causés par des ascenseurs en panne ou des escaliers ne menant pas au toit de l'immeuble, Ravus approchait effectivement. Derrière cet épais rideau de fer se cachait l'homme qu'il désirait éliminer. Serrant avec fermeté l'épée qu'il tenait, il s'avança encore.

« — _Eh bien … »_

[Yoko Shimomura — Ardyn IV]

Le grand rideau finit par s'ouvrir, via un mécanisme automatiquement déclenché par l'homme qui s'amusait littéralement de la situation jusqu'à présent. Un événement qui valut un regard méfiant de son invité à moitié surprise. Progressivement en tout cas, le voile se levait sur ce qui se trouvait derrière. Assis confortablement sur une chaise, Ardyn Izunia afficha un simple sourire, en retirant le micro qu'il utilisait jusqu'à présent, pour le placer dans sa poche.

« — Vous avez pris votre temps, sourit-il. »

En jetant un coup d'œil dans les alentours, Ravus ne voyait rien d'inhabituel. Cet endroit, probablement un quartier réservé aux hauts gradés de l'Empire, se composait d'une pièce bien large, ainsi que de quelques meubles placés ici et là. Rien d'extravagant, rien qui ne donnait l'impression de représenter un piège.

« — Désirez-vous peut-être un peu de nourriture ? De quoi vous rafraîchir ?

— Tu peux arrêter tes idioties, siffla son interlocuteur. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse ici.

— Vous comptez me tuer et en même temps, sauver votre sœur. C'est plutôt naïf. N'êtes-vous pourtant pas au courant que le réveil des Six va causer la mort de Dame Lunafreya ?

— Chaque chose en son temps, tonna Ravus. J'empêcherai Lunafreya d'effectuer ses rituels. Mais je vais d'abord m'arranger pour que tes manigances s'arrêtent.

— Haha, je suis flatté que vous me donniez une telle importance … »

Abaissant doucement son chapeau devant son visage, Ardyn afficha un large sourire narquois.

« — Cependant … »

Il sortit simplement une télécommande rougeâtre depuis sa poche, pour appuyer sur l'une des deux touches qui s'y trouvaient.

« — Ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Un son désagréable de crissement métallique. Le sol s'ouvrait, littéralement ? Quelque peu confus devant cette situation, le Grand Commandant élargit son regard, surtout en voyant les cages grisâtres apparaître depuis l'étage inférieur.

« — Alors laissons vos anciens collègues vous tenir compagnie.

— Qu'est-ce … »

[Yoko Shimomura — Horrors Of The Night]

Décharné, ensanglanté et même en partie empourpré, voici venus Caligo Ulldor et Loqi Tummelt, les deux anciens Généraux du Niflheim. Des Généraux supposés être morts ! Ravus ne masqua alors pas sa surprise, devant leur apparence digne de films d'horreur.

« — Tu … es responsable des Daemons ?!

— Oh, pas de précipitation, ricana le Chancelier. »

Il se leva simplement de son emplacement, avant de soulever doucement un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

« — Pas de _tous_ les Daemons, tout de même. »

D'un simple mouvement de bras, Ardyn invoqua rapidement plusieurs lames rougeoyantes, qui explosèrent littéralement contre les parois des prisons, libérant ainsi ces infernales créatures, lesquelles marchaient en direction de l'intrus.

« — En revanche, le docteur Besithia m'a donné un petit coup de main. »

Calligo se jeta directement vers Ravus, en poussant un hurlement sauvage. L'homme à la chevelure blanche répliqua, en plaçant son épée de façon horizontale, pour parer cet assaut. Il recula légèrement suite à cet impact.

« — Le brave Général Ulldor est effectivement devenu plus puissant, hein ? Quel aurait été l'intérêt de le transformer, sinon ?

— Ordure … !

— Ne vous en faites pas, Ravus Nox Fleuret. »

Tandis que l'intéressé réussit à repousser son assaillant, Loqi arriva directement de l'autre côté, le forçant à esquiver un nouveau coup, de griffe littéralement. Ne comptant pas perdre de temps avec ces créatures, Ravus entreprit directement de s'attaquer à Ardyn, mais celui-ci commençait déjà à partir.

« — ARDYN !

— Ne soyez pas effrayé. Bientôt, vous serez également des ' _'leurs''…_ »

En jetant des coups d'œil dans différentes directions, Ravus pouvait distinctement voir un étrange gaz pourpre descendre et remplir la pièce progressivement. Était-ce de cette façon qu'ils transformaient les individus ordinaires en Daemons ?! Ardyn se retourna finalement, pour lui présenter un sourire de plus horrifique.

« — Oh, pardon. Des _''nôtres'',_ je voulais dire. »

Lui aussi ?! Son visage devenait bien inhumain, frappé par cette peste sombre.

Perdu dans un flot d'explications qui ne pouvaient être compréhensibles, Ravus revint rapidement à lui. Il bloqua directement un coup du bras démoniaque de Calligo, avant de le repousser dans une spectaculaire décharge électrique pourpre. Violemment, le cadavre ambulant heurta alors un mur de fer, sans passer à travers.

Bon sang … ! Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au préalable, mais même les fenêtres avaient été barrées ?

« — Pourquoi regardiez-vous les fenêtres ? Je pensais que vous comptiez me tuer ? »

Et il continuait de s'en amuser ! Pestant intérieurement, Ravus se retrouvait maintenant confronté à une situation des plus singulières. Pour le moment, le gaz semblait tout de même loin d'avoir atteint toute la pièce. De ce fait, il disposait encore d'un peu de temps. Serrant les dents, le natif de Tenebrae s'élança alors. Droit vers Ardyn, malgré l'assaut immédiat signé Loqi.

Du sang s'écoula depuis la jambe de l'ancien Grand Commandant, avant que son sabre ne vienne littéralement couper cette main devenue monstrueuse, provoquant un râle de douleur chez l'intéressé.

« — Reste où tu es ! »

Il assénerait un coup puissant, suffisamment pour infliger de lourds dégâts et ensuite percer ce mur avec l'impact … !

Ardyn ne se départit absolument pas d'un sourire inquiétant. Au lieu de combattre, il appuya de nouveau sur la touche de cette télécommande, sous l'air encore surpris de son assaillant.

« — Il faut croire que les Généraux sont trop faibles pour vous … »

Parce que cette fois, une trappe s'ouvrit depuis le plafond. Et surtout, une créature rougeâtre, ailée et décharna en descendit à toute vitesse, se jetant directement sur lui. Touché violemment, Ravus chuta lourdement au sol, en poussant un râle de douleur. Cette bête ne s'arrêta ensuite pas en si bon chemin, ses violentes griffes arrachant un nouveau cri de souffrance, avant que la victime ne réussisse à s'extirper de ce dangereux traquenard, en remettant la main sur son épée. Résultat, un nouvel éclair pourpre, qui ne fit toutefois que repousser cette horrible créature.

« — Ne le regardez pas ainsi, il pourrait être vexé, tonna lentement Ardyn. Et puis, n'est-il pas commode d'offrir ses hommages à son Empereur ?

— Empereur … ? »

Cette chose était l'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt ?!

Blessé, Ravus serra les dents, pour réprimer toute cette douleur. Mais peu à peu, la situation se gâtait littéralement. Tout ce spectacle ne pouvait ensuite que ravir le principal responsable. Ardyn affichait un sourire aussi monstrueux que radieux, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

« — Allons, j'ai autre chose à faire, Grand Commandant. Maintenant que votre petite crise est passée, je tiens à vous dire que non, vous n'allez pas _''sauver''_ votre sœur. Je crois que je vais vous demander de faire l'inverse. »

 _Continent du Lucis …_

Voici enfin les rayons du soleil.

Après avoir roulé une bonne partie de la nuit et dormi quelques heures seulement, le quatuor rescapé d'Insomnia continuait encore son chemin en direction du Disque de Cauthless, là où le réveil de l'Archéen devait avoir lieu.

« — Bon sang … j'ai l'impression de vivre la même journée continuellement … tremblota Prompto. Exactement comme Sam dans _Supernatural …_

— Prompto, coupa instantanément Gladio. Arrête de raconter tes conneries.

— Désolé … mais c'est tellement … tellement … ennuyeux.

— Espérons qu'on puisse atteindre le Disque sans trop de problème, soupira Ignis. Sur le chemin, nous pourrons voir Lestallum de loin, sans nous approcher. Juste histoire de voir si la ville tient encore le choc.

— Ouais … renchérit doucement un Noctis visiblement renfrogné. »

Et pour cause, non seulement la situation le dérangeait plus que de raison, mais en plus de cela, son sommeil s'avérait particulièrement pénible. Il aimait la Régalia, mais pas comme lit en tout cas. Il ferma doucement les yeux, en espérant pouvoir profiter d'un minimum de sommeil.

« — Hé ! Regardez là-haut ! S'écria alors soudainement Prompto.

— Ce sont encore des Magitek ?! S'esclaffa Ignis, en serrant les dents. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black — Arrangement]

Plusieurs vaisseaux, effectivement. Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour bien commencer la journée. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, des missiles venaient d'être tirés vers le bolide, fierté du Lucis.

« — Prompto ! Abats ça !

— O-Ouais. »

Obéissant rapidement à un ordre strict provenant de Gladio, Prompto sortit très rapidement une mitraillette, pour tirer à tue-tête sur les dangereux projectiles approchant en plus à haute vitesse. De violentes explosions se produisirent alors dans le ciel Lucisien.

« —Ignis ! S'exclama soudainement Noctis. Devant toi !

— Merde ! »

Un grand armement Magitek, venait effectivement d'être lâché. Des robots de tirs, littéralement. Le chauffeur fut ainsi obligé de freiner assez soudainement, obligeant d'ailleurs Prompto à tirer n'importe comment, manquant au passage ses tirs.

Résultat ? De nouvelles explosions.

« — Évacuez la Régalia, vite ! »

Pour le bien du véhicule également. Lorsqu'Ignis sauta par-dessus la portière, imité par ses camarades, cette pensée traversa évidemment ses songes. Bien rapidement, le quatuor s'éloigna effectivement, pour combattre cette horde d'envahisseurs.

« — Ils sont nombreux cette fois ! Siffla Prompto, en tirant un peu dans toutes les directions. »

Entre les plusieurs dizaines de soldats envoyés au sol, les vaisseaux qui continuaient de tirer et au moins quatre armements Magitek mobiles, voilà effectivement de quoi forcer le réveil. Esquivant et répliquant rapidement, Noctis commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long, d'autant plus que son corps plutôt engourdi, ne répondait pas aussi bien et ses réflexes tardaient parfois de quelques secondes.

Le voilà par exemple touché à l'épaule, suite à un tir Magitek.

« — Noct ! Ça va ?! »

En bon Bouclier Royal, Gladio vint à ses côtés, utilisant justement un bouclier pour se protéger des assauts multiples, pendant qu'Ignis et Prompto attaquaient de leurs côtés.

« — Ça va, je dois me réveiller un peu mieux, grommela le Prince.

— Ouais, bah fais-vite ! »

Même si oui, il y avait de quoi se battre aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, de nouvelles explosions retentirent … en même temps qu'un cri de détresse.

« — Prompto ! S'enquirent ses camarades. »

Tournoyant littéralement sur lui-même, après l'explosion d'un missile juste à côté de lui, Prompto se retrouva bien sonné au sol, avant d'être secouru par Ignis, qui mit ainsi terme à un affrontement au corps-à-corps avec presque une dizaine de ces machines, qui continuaient de tirer sans même réfléchir. Noctis tiqua légèrement, avant de foncer une nouvelle fois dans le tas, pour trancher le plus vite possible toutes ces horreurs.

« — Hé ! Avertit alors Gladio. Y'en a encore d'autres qui descendent des vaisseaux !

— Ça n'en finira jamais ou quoi ? Pesta légèrement Noctis, en esquivant de nouveaux missiles.

— Noct ! Appela Ignis. Il faudra peut-être t'occuper des vaisseaux ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un Assaut Éclipse en direction de ces engins volants, le Prince du Lucis fut à son tour soufflé, par une explosion dans son dos, provenant d'un autre armement Magitek. De quoi attiser une vive inquiétude chez ses camarades, surtout lorsque ledit Prince resta étalé au sol, pendant quelques secondes, sous le feu des tirs ennemis.

« — Bordel, on est trop nuls aujourd'hui ! Ragea littéralement Gladio, en bloquant le coup d'un soldat. Va falloir se magner, les gars !

— C'est à peine le matin ! Se défendit Prompto, en secouant la tête. Noct, t'es encore avec nous ? »

Un peu loin pour l'atteindre, l'intéressé fait toutefois signe à ses camarades que oui, tout allait bien. En se relevant, Noctis dut toutefois bien éviter les différents assauts lancés dans sa direction. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que dans sa tête, ne résonne quelque chose. Le Prince s'arrêta, en écarquillant vivement les yeux, sous l'air inquiet de ses camarades.

« — Noct ?! »

Quelque chose clochait véritablement là. Une légère migraine le prenait à cet instant précis.

« — _Noctis Lucis Caelum. Utilise mes pouvoirs. »_

 _ **À suivre …**_


	40. La Route de Lestallum

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Précédemment …**

 **Ravus Nox Fleuret fait l'amère découverte des plans macabres d'Ardyn Izunia, pendant que Noctis et son groupe continuent leur escapade vers le Disque de Cauthless, avant d'être mis en difficulté par un grand nombre de soldats Magitek. Jusqu'à ce que le Prince n'entende une voix, au loin …**

[Yoko Shimomura — Nox Divina — 1'00-2'16]

 _« — Noctis Lucis Caelum. Utilise mes pouvoirs. »_

Cette voix, bourdonnant littéralement dans son esprit, résonnait encore comme un étrange écho, aussi lointain que proche. Pendant des secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, Noctis Lucis Caelum se trouvait littéralement figé, en plein milieu d'une attaque Magitek ennemie. Forcément, cela avait de quoi titiller la tension chez ses partenaires.

Il finit toutefois par reconnaître l'origine de cette voix. D'ailleurs, nul besoin d'être un érudit pour la deviner. Les yeux du Prince s'élargirent fort rapidement, son corps tout entier rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. Une énergie qui provoqua des changements radicaux, endiguant même l'offensive des machines.

« — Noct ?! »

Si d'ordinaire, Noctis se démarquait des autres grâce à ses pouvoirs surnaturels, hérités d'une longue lignée royale, ce qui se déroula alors sous les yeux de ses frères d'Arme défiait toute habitude.

« — _Conféré par ma volonté … que la Foudre coule à travers ton corps. »_

Alors que le soleil s'était à peine levé, voilà déjà de lourds nuages noirs, chargés d'électricité ? Des éclairs aux allures divins, teintés par un pourpre inhabituel. Et violemment, la foudre s'abattit droit sur le Prince du Lucis, causant une redoutable explosion d'énergie, secouant l'intégralité du secteur.

« — Attention ! S'esclaffa Ignis. Mettez-vous à l'abri, tout de suite ! »

Les autres camarades du Prince ne se firent pas véritablement prier pour obtempérer. Noctis lui-même souleva sa main, désormais chargée d'une foudre impressionnante, tandis qu'une gigantesque ombre se dressa dans les nuages, seul son regard de la même couleur que celui de l'élu, transparaissant à travers l'obscurité.

Sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, cette terrible explosion devint visible, emportant dans son flot de dévastation ces nombreuses machines du Niflheim.

« — Bordel … marmonna simplement Gladiolus. »

Hébétés et sacrément secoués également, les camarades du Prince ne pouvaient que constater les dégâts. Tous les adversaires du Prince venaient d'être soufflés. En quelques secondes seulement, Noctis avait été capable de faire chuter la Foudre sur eux.

« — C'était le pouvoir d'un Dieu, ça … ? Articula alors Prompto, en avançant dans la direction de leur camarade.

— Heureusement qu'il est de notre côté … soupira Ignis. Il semblerait que l'électricité ait complètement déréglé les machines qui n'ont pas été directement touchées … »

Le Prince se tenait désormais au milieu d'un large cratère, visiblement déboussolé. Gladio fut le premier à arriver jusqu'à lui, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider.

« — Allez, relève-toi. »

Fébrilement, le jeune homme fit de même. Une fois sur pieds, il tituba l'espace de quelques mètres encore.

« — Noct ! Ça va ?! S'enquit vivement Prompto.

— Tu as utilisé un pouvoir colossal …

— Ohé ! Réagis, Noct ! Dis quelque chose ! Ajouta finalement Gladio, en secouant doucement ses épaules. »

Le Prince du Lucis finit par hocher négativement la tête. Doucement, il finit par revenir à lui.

« — Bon sang … marmonna-t-il. J'ai une de ces migraines … et on peut pas dire que vous arrangez les choses … »

Un vent de soulagement chez ses camarades. En constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, les jeunes espoirs du Lucis partagèrent une rapide pensée commune.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient placé la Régalia en sécurité.

 **Chapitre 40 :** **La Route de Lestallum**

« — Nan mais c'était dingue ! Pourquoi tu fais pas ça à chaque fois ?!

— Regarde-moi et pose encore cette question … »

De retour à l'intérieur de leur véhicule favori, le quatuor finit par reprendre la route, en laissant dans leur dos un paysage plutôt dévasté par le pouvoir divin de Ramuh. Installé à l'arrière, Noctis semblait éprouver un certain nombre de difficultés, afin de retrouver une plénitude mentale et physique. Cette petite période de repos lui ferait assurément du bien.

« — Maintenant, tu peux lancer des éclairs quand tu veux, ou ça se passe comment ? Questionna Gladio, à l'avant.

— La magie est un art ancien, déclara Ignis. En dehors des élus par le Cristal, bien peu sont capables de la pratiquer. La magie élémentaire est un cas à part, puisqu'elle provient des dieux eux-mêmes. À cet égard, seuls les rois du Lucis peuvent l'employer, mais l'entraînement est toujours requis.

— … Merci professeur, mais un « _oui_ » ou « _non_ » m'aurait suffi.

— Pas encore, en gros, soupira le principal concerné. Ce truc … j'ai l'impression qu'il me bouffe toute mon énergie. Encore plus que les Armes Fantômes.

— Il faut dire que les dieux sont supers-puissants, affirma Prompto, rêveur.

— Arrête Prompto, t'auras jamais ce privilège, railla instantanément Gladiolus.

— T'étais pas obligé de tourner ça comme ça ! »

Et voilà de nouveau une petite broutille, qui avait toutefois le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Noctis, lui, devait bien admettre qu'il se passerait volontiers de ce fameux « don », s'il fallait à chaque fois en passer par un état léthargique. Et encore, il s'agissait du pouvoir de Ramuh, plutôt bienveillant avec lui. Il n'osait pas imaginer si Léviathan l'avait remplacé.

Enfin bon … il disposait encore du luxe de regagner ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de sommeil. Le jeune homme repartit une nouvelle fois dans ses songes, tandis que son groupe d'amis continuait de discuter.

« — On ne devrait plus être trop loin de Lestallum en tout cas, déclara simplement Ignis. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Insomnia._

[Yoko Shimomura — The Niflheim Empire]

Après l'énorme bataille, survenue il y a de cela quelques jours à peine, la capitale du royaume peinait à retrouver son éclat d'antan. Les troupes impériales envoyées par le Niflheim ayant bien offert un sacré coup de main afin d'endiguer la vague daemonique, leur popularité s'avérait croissante au cœur de la ville. Pour autant, Titus Drautos n'appréciait que modérément leur présence. Dans toute la ville, des troupes de l'Empire patrouillaient régulièrement. Avec son accord, plutôt à reculons certes, mais son accord tout de même. Voilà le prix de cette « paix », voilà le prix de cette négociation avec Ardyn Izunia.

Ses propres soldats offraient d'ailleurs un coup de moins, plus ou moins volontaire, afin de dénicher les éventuels traîtres. Et ce, non seulement à Insomnia, mais le but était même d'étendre cette traque à l'ensemble du continent, afin d'expier, de purifier ces larges terres des maux qui le rongeaient.

Lentement, il marchait à travers la citadelle, descendant une à une, les marches menant à la zone désirée : les cachots de la citadelle, au plus profond des sous-sols. Les gardes s'écartèrent bien entendu de son chemin, dès lors qu'il se présenta à eux. Et finalement, après quelques secondes, le voici.

« — Comment vous sentez-vous, Cor Leonis ? »

Assis misérablement dans une simple cellule, adossé à un mur froid et à des années lumières d'une situation digne de son statut, l'interpellé souleva doucement un regard visiblement épuisé. Ses vêtements sales témoignaient de sa situation précaire à eux seuls.

« — Comme hier, et le jour précédent, lâcha-t-il platement.

— Vous mangez à peine. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé.

— Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi puisse réellement s'en importer.

— Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, tonna Titus. Cette guerre futile contre le Niflheim ne pouvait que mener à la destruction du Lucis, ni plus, ni moins. En acceptant les termes de cet accord, j'ai permis un répit des plus souhaitables. J'ai sauvé le continent tout entier.

— En exterminant tous les citoyens qui réclament justice contre le Niflheim ? Tant pis dans ce cas-là. Nous ne sommes pas d'accords sur le terme « _sauver_ ». Tu as les mains remplies de sang, Titus Drautos. Remplies du sang de ton propre peuple.

— On pourrait en dire autant de vous, Cor Leonis.

— La différence est que moi, je ne m'en cache pas.

— Eh bien, si vous persistez dans votre silence concernant les Lames Royales, il est fort probable que ce sang soit encore davantage versé. »

Cor plissa doucement son regard devant ces menaces à peine voilées.

« — Tous les prisonniers ne possèdent pas votre répartie, _Maréchal._

— Tous les prisonniers sont fidèles au Lucis.

— C'est bien ce que nous verrons, souffla son interlocuteur. Je vais me préparer pour partir près du Disque de Cauthless. Nous reparlerons de votre sort à mon retour. Méditez, d'ici là, sur l'avenir réel du Lucis avec votre croisade inutile. »

 _Continent du Lucis — Ailleurs …_

 _Obscurité. Sang. Obscurité._

 _Un abysse sans fond. Un hurlement de terreur étouffé par le voile même des Ténèbres. Un cri teinté de désespoir, qui l'atteint directement au milieu du cœur. Un visage sombre, rendu complètement fou par le destin. Une mare de sang sur toute la route, au bout de laquelle se tenait une seule et unique ombre._

 _Elle l'appela._

 _Mais il n'offrit aucune réponse._

 _De dos seulement, il continuait de marcher d'un pas lent. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction, en cherchant à le rattraper, à le faire revenir dans sa direction. Mais peine perdue, il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres, sans retour. Il allait loin, toujours plus loin._

 _Et finalement, il daigna tourner son visage dans sa direction. Un visage mortifié, à peine humain. Elle se statufia alors, n'osant plus esquisser le moindre geste, complètement choquée par cette vision infâme._

« — Stella ? »

Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, au son de la douce voix de sa sœur, Lunafreya. Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, en la voyant enfin sortie de sa torpeur.

« — Tu avais l'air de faire un horrible cauchemar, murmura-t-elle.

— … Je crois que ça commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude, soupira l'intéressée. »

En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Stella se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans la voiture. Après la nuit agitée lui ayant permis d'obtenir un nouveau don de la déesse Etro, ils s'étaient levé de bonne heure avant de reprendre rapidement la route, toujours en direction du Disque de Cauthless. Devant, Nyx Ulric lançait un regard rapide à travers le rétroviseur intérieur, avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

« — Vous aviez l'habitude des siestes à Tenebrae ? Demanda-t-il, presque sarcastique.

— Très amusant …

— En réalité, je préfère que vous dormiez maintenant plutôt que devant les ennemis, alors ça me dérange pas des masses.

— Quand arrivons-nous ? Questionna alors Lunafreya, comme pour changer de sujet.

— Aujourd'hui, on passe par Lestallum. Donc éventuellement demain, on devrait être arrivé au Disque.

— Je pense que cela correspond bien au réveil de l'Archéen … »

Nyx ne connaissait que maigrement toutes ces histoires sur les dieux d'Eos. Mais quelque chose lui disait bien que cet événement pourrait provoquer bien des difficultés supplémentaires. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ce traître de Titus Drautos serait également de la partie.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, une fois que le rituel sera achevé ? Lâcha-t-il.

— Nous devons réveiller les Six pour sauver ce monde, décréta Luna. Sauver ce monde des Ténèbres. Mais Stella doit essayer récupérer les dons d'Etro.

— Tss. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà posé la question, en réalité … »

Oui, il ne pourrait définitivement jamais se faire complètement à ces histoires de destin, de devoirs à accomplir peu importe les conséquences. Secouant négativement la tête, le jeune homme appuya ensuite sur l'accélérateur, histoire de gagner encore un peu plus de temps.

Stella posa alors doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa cadette, songeuse. Elle possédait déjà les Yeux et la Mémoire d'Etro. Sachant que les Portes du Valhalla se trouvaient également en sa possession, ne restaient que le « _Cœur de la Déesse »_ ainsi que _« l'Âme du Valhalla »_ … autrement dit, des termes bien vagues à ses yeux.

D'après Ezma, la femme qui lui avait offert son dernier pouvoir, celui-ci pourrait lancer de nouvelles pistes pour découvrir ces lieux secrets où se terraient les derniers dons d'Etro.

Pour l'heure, hormis les visions cauchemardesques mettant en scène son frère Ravus, sombrant dans les Ténèbres, la jeune femme restait dubitative. Jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, elle n'aperçoive une ombre … sur la route ? Une ombre plutôt massive.

« — Qu'est-ce que … »

De la fumée au loin.

Une lumière dorée dans les cieux, qu'elle seule parvenait à voir. Stella plissa alors vivement son regard, aux devants des problèmes plus qu'évidents qui recommençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez.

 _Ailleurs, sur une autre route du Lucis — Quelques temps auparavant …_

[Yoko Shimomura — Wanderlust]

« — Pas de Magitek à l'horizon. Pas de Magitek à l'horizon. Pas de Magitek à l'horizon.

— Prompto. T'es lourd.

— Écoute Gladio, si toi, tu n'arrives pas à te réjouir qu'enfin, on ne se fasse pas attaquer toutes les cinq minutes par des robots surarmés, et bien moi, je ne vais pas m'en gêner !

— S'tu veux, mais fais-le dans ta tête.

— Non non, on m'a toujours dit que le bonheur devait se partager !

— Et le malheur, hein ? Par exemple, quand je vais te cogner très fort sur la tête ?

— Tu vois, toi tu es _obligé_ d'en recourir à la force. Ce qui prouve qu'entre nous, tu es le plus faible de tous !

— Pff, ta logique se perd.

— Oh bouclez-la un peu, s'enquit le Prince. Ça fait une heure que vous braillez. »

Ces derniers temps, Noctis ne prenait guère part aux mini-joutes verbales se déroulant entre ses camarades. Mais cette fois, le jeune homme se perdait littéralement dans ses pensées entremêlées, avant d'être interrompu par les chamailleries de ses coéquipiers.

« — Oh le Prince, on va baisser d'un ton, hein ! S'enquit Gladio. Si t'avais pas bousillé tout le secteur, les Magitek ne nous pourchasseraient peut-être pas autant !

— Ça va, on va pas exagérer non plus … l'attaque était concentrée sur un point. Je ne maîtrise pas tout, on dirait …

— Bof, change pas de sujet !

— Les gars, vous êtes quand même lassants … soupira Ignis, toujours au volant. »

Fort heureusement pour le quatuor, les chemins tortueux et littéralement hors-pistes effectués par Ignis, permettaient de ne pas subir des barrages sur les routes, orchestrés par le Niflheim. En revanche, la Régalia commençait à en souffrir, sur certains points.

« — Regardez ces trucs ! Ce sont des gazelles géantes ! S'étonna Gladio, en désignant de grands animaux au loin. »

En troupeau, il y en avait bien une bonne dizaine, occupés à brouter de l'herbe.

« — Ce sont des Anaks, déclara Ignis.

— C'est cool quand même, de rouler au milieu de ces animaux. J'ai l'impression de faire un mini-safari.

— Sauf qu'on n'a clairement pas le temps pour ça, marmonna Noctis.

— Je peux quand même prendre une photo, hein ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu crois que j'allais t'empêcher de le faire ?

— Ça va, ça va ! »

Au moins, l'ambiance sauvage et libre de cette nature possédait quelque chose d'apaisant, même Noctis devait bien l'admettre. Voir ces animaux vivre au gré de leurs besoins et désirs permettait littéralement de s'évader, ne serait-ce que pour un faible temps, des innombrables problèmes qui juchaient leurs vies d'humains.

« — Vous savez ce que ça me rappelle ? S'enquit soudainement Prompto, en écarquillant les yeux.

— Film, série ou jeu-vidéo ? Anticipa déjà Gladio, bras sur la portière du véhicule.

— Jeu-vidéo ! C'est quand Lightning et son groupe se trouvent sur Gran Pulse, dans _Final Fantasy XIII !_

— Connais pas, s'enquit le colosse, las.

— Quoi ? Mais Lightning est hyper canon !

— Encore une de tes femmes imaginaires, j'imagine.

— Imaginaire ou pas, elle est canon !

— T'es grave mon gars.

— Allez, Noct ! Toi aussi tu l'as dit un jour !

— N'importe quoi, soupira l'intéressé, en regardant les nuages. »

À l'avant, Ignis retrouvait lui-même une forme de sérénité. Cette petite escapade sauvage ramenait une certaine harmonie ici —harmonie plus que particulière, certes— qui lui plaisait. Pouvoir discuter de sujets futiles, à moitié amusants, voilà ce qui leur faisait tout de même plutôt défaut ces derniers temps, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Cette traversée sauvage dura tout de même un certain temps, durant lequel Prompto ne cessa de complimenter la nature sauvage, de commenter les actes des différents animaux ou de demander à prendre des photographies, au grand dam de ses partenaires. Surtout que la situation restait tout de même bien urgente.

« — Adieu, Terres Sauvages, murmura Prompto, en jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos, dès lors que la Régalia toucha de nouveau une route classique.

— Bien, nous sommes vraiment sur la route de Lestallum, là. Nous ne devrions plus tarder. »

Accoudé nonchalamment, Noctis réprima un léger soupir d'ennui. Après le combat de ce matin, il se sentait tout de même beaucoup mieux. Mais quelque chose lui disait que non, la traversée jusqu'au Disque de Cauthless risquait encore de comporter de mauvaises surprises.

[Yoko Shimomura — Lurking Danger]

Le Prince du Lucis finit même par élargir son regard, alors coloré d'une autre teinte, pendant quelques secondes. Rapidement, Prompto le remarqua, étant placé à côté de lui.

« — Noct ?! Ne me dis pas que …

— Si, souffla-t-il d'un air nerveux. Elle est encore là … ! »

La lumière. Cet augure paradoxalement des plus sombres, décorait de son voile macabre les cieux, malgré la clarté relative du soleil !

« — T'es sûr ? Questionna Gladio.

— Tu crois que j'blague ou quoi ?!

— Ça va …

— Chut, coupa Ignis. Là-bas … ce sont des coups de feu ! »

Oui. Derrière un amas d'arbres plutôt imposants, sur le flanc droit de la route, retentissaient divers coups de feu, plus ou moins lointains. Pire encore, des grognements sauvages plutôt effrayants résonnèrent, après quelques secondes. Une fumée noire s'élevait au passage dans les cieux, signe que quelque chose se tramait …

Sur place, justement …

« — Fuyez !

— Attention !

— On va crever ! »

S'arrêtant en urgence, Nyx Ulric tiqua légèrement en voyant ce qu'il se tramait.

Un animal quadrupède de grande taille, à la peau mauve foncée et cornue, détruisait littéralement des véhicules, en ignorant les balles tirées sur lui par une demi-dizaine d'hommes. Sur le corps, se trouvaient même des corps désormais inertes.

« — Ces mecs sont des chasseurs du Clan Meldaccio, siffla-t-il, en serrant les dents. Ce monstre a l'air d'être un Béhémoth, mais j'en ai pas vu des comme ça …

— Nous devons les aider ! S'esclaffa Lunafreya, en détachant sa ceinture.

— Pas si vite ! Si nous sommes repérés ou reconnus, nous pourrons avoir de gros problèmes supplémentaires ! »

L'Oracle et la Lame Royale échangèrent un regard, pendant quelques secondes. Un regard qui ne semblait pas du tout être sur les mêmes longueurs d'onde. La frêle femme secoua négativement la tête, avant d'ouvrir la portière du véhicule.

« — Si nous refusons de sauver ces hommes, alors nous ne pouvons pas prétendre sauver quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »

Elle sortit, sans demander son reste, bientôt imitée par sa cadette. Nyx secoua négativement la tête, avant de faire de même, maudissant encore cette situation.


	41. Panser les plaies

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 **Précédemment …**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum, qui vient d'utiliser pour la première fois la foudre de Ramuh, et ses camarades continuent leur périple vers le Disque de Cauthless. Ils finissent par repérer une zone tumultueuse, où un étrange Béhémoth sème la terreur. Sur place, se tient déjà Nyx Ulric, accompagné par les Princesses de Tenebrae …**

[Yoko Shimomura — Careening into Danger]

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Nyx Ulric apprenait constamment à dompter, ce serait probablement la peur engendrée par les conflits l'opposant aux pires atrocités. Et pourtant, au moment où il s'avança encore contre cette monstruosité, le téméraire Lucisien ressentait au fond de son cœur, une forme d'inquiétude nouvelle.

Ce Béhémoth portait d'étranges stigmates sur son corps tout entier. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il frappait et se déplaçait d'ailleurs étonnamment vite pour un monstre de cette corpulence. Durant ses nombreuses années de service au sein des forces du Lucis, Nyx avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter ce genre de bête. Mais celle-ci différait. Elle différait complètement. D'une roulade sur le côté, le jeune homme réussit à éviter un violent coup de griffe, qui fissura littéralement le sol.

« — Hé ! Princesse ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller aider les blessés ?! »

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret se tenait pour le moment à une distance plutôt respectable, mais participait jusqu'à présent directement au combat, en déclenchant des vagues d'énergie depuis son trident. Des vagues d'énergie qui ne firent qu'accroître la colère visible de ce monstre à chaque coup.

« — D'accord ! S'écria-t-elle, en cessant ses mouvements. »

Surtout que le Béhémoth plutôt enragé continuait de se débattre dans tous les sens. En plus du trio nouvellement sur place — Stella chargeant à quelques reprises à l'aide de son épée —, les chasseurs du Clan Meldaccio tiraient à l'aide de leurs armes à feu.

Violemment, il fonça vers ces derniers, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez eux. Ils ne pouvaient que constater, comme tous les autres, l'inefficacité de leurs tirs sur le corps imposant du monstre.

« — C'est pas vrai … ! S'esclaffa Nyx, en accourant de l'autre côté. »

Le Béhémoth ne fit pas dans la dentelle, et sous les yeux horrifiés d'une Stella bien impuissante sur le coup, détruisit plusieurs véhicules. L'explosion causée par ce choc emporta d'ailleurs quelques malheureux, au passage.

Rapidement, Nyx arriva derrière le monstre, pour le frapper à l'aide de ses dagues. Un coup qui ne fit pas suffisamment de dégâts, mais qui eut toutefois le mérite d'attirer son attention.

L'animal poussa un nouvel hurlement, et chercha à l'atteindre de ses crocs acérés. Sans succès, la Lame Royale s'en sortant plutôt bien, en sautant sur le côté avant d'utiliser un Assaut Éclipse pour lacérer la patte de l'animal. Ce petit jeu se poursuivit même sur quelques longues secondes, le sang du Béhémoth commença doucement à entacher le sol.

« — Bordel, ce truc est vachement résistant, grommela toutefois Nyx. »

Il fut même repoussé assez sèchement par un coup de queue difficile à supporter. Sonné, la Glaive ne pouvait pas réagir convenablement, dès lors que l'énorme bête s'élança dans sa direction. Il finit par relever la tête, mais trop tard. Juste à temps pour sentir son corps transporté un peu plus loin, au dernier moment.

Stella Nox Fleuret venait de lui porter une belle assistance. Essoufflée par ce geste précipité, la jeune guerrière poussa toutefois un léger soupir de soulagement.

« — Je vous en dois une, déclara simplement son interlocuteur.

— Je suppose. »

Elle lui tendit simplement une main, pour l'aider à se remettre sur place. Nyx arqua un sourcil, avant de la prendre.

« — C'est moi le garde du corps, en théorie, marmonna-t-il.

— Nous savons nous défendre seules.

— Je vois ça. »

Toutefois, cette bataille ne touchait pas encore à son terme. Lunafreya, de l'autre côté, aidait un vieil homme blessé à se redresser. Une folle lueur d'inquiétude gagna le cœur de la belle Oracle.

« — D… Dame Lunafreya …

— Tout va bien, je vais vous soigner … !

— Est-ce que toute cette histoire … est vraie ? »

Il faisait très probablement référence à l'imbroglio qui tournait autour de la couronne du Lucis. Luna ne pouvait prendre le temps de construire une véritable réponse. De toute façon, elle n'en n'eut pas réellement l'occasion : premièrement, parce que voici le Béhémoth qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Et deuxièmement, le crissement sonore résultant du frein trop forcé d'un véhicule attira également son attention, sur sa droite. Lunafreya écarquilla vivement son regard, de surprise.

Il s'agissait de la désormais célèbre Régalia.

« — Prince Noctis … ! »

 **Chapitre 41 :** **Panser les plaies**

« — Argh … t'aurais pu prévenir … Ignis …

— Je t'avais dit d'attacher ta ceinture, Prompto. »

Sonné, Prompto Argentum maudissait leurs mauvaises habitudes. Déjà prêt à jouer les preux chevaliers bravant toutes les menaces, le voilà surtout en dehors du véhicule et allongé sur le sol, alors que ses trois amis sortirent rapidement de la Régalia, fraîchement stoppée.

« — Luna ! »

Noctis accourut rapidement en direction de son ancienne promise, laquelle ne put réprimer un léger sourire de soulagement en le voyant. Cependant, ces retrouvailles risquaient d'être retardées.

« — Reste où tu es, Luna ! »

Parce que le Béhémoth poussa un nouvel hurlement de rage qui fit frémir les environs. Le Prince stoppa sa marche, pour darder son regard vers lui.

« — Ça alors, s'enquit Gladiolus. Ce Béhémoth ressemble à un Daemon …

— Bonne observation, renchérit Ignis. C'est étrange. »

De son côté, Prompto finit par se relever en rejoignant ses partenaires. Devant tous ces spectateurs, dont deux princesses, il ne pouvait pas faire mauvaise impression. Bien au contraire même. Se craquant légèrement le cou, il plaça rapidement sa mitraillette sur son épaule.

« — Daemon ou pas, on va devoir faire le ménage.

— Prompto, arrête ça, marmonna Gladio.

— Les gars, coupa Noctis. On n'a pas le temps. »

Le Prince en personne fit apparaître l'une de ses armes, pour affronter cette grande et dangereuse créature.

Devant cette scène, Stella Nox Fleuret resta silencieuse, un regard un petit peu teinté de nervosité. Beaucoup de questions devaient être soulevées, et dans peu de temps. Cela dit, avant d'en arriver là, il fallait effectivement se débarrasser du Béhémoth. Celui-ci chargea brutalement les quatre frères d'armes, chacun évitant l'assaut en se séparant. Rapidement, Noctis répliqua, grâce à ses attaques rapides. Prompto l'appuya de loin, tandis que Gladio chargeait plus physiquement.

« — C… C'est le Prince Noctis …

— Est-ce que …

— Ils sont recherchés. Sont-ils des fauteurs de trouble ? »

Parmi les troupes de chasseurs, certains regards dubitatifs étaient arborés. Des regards dont Ignis prit immédiatement conscience, avant de se poser en face d'eux, un air aussi déterminé que jamais.

« — Écoutez-moi bien, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions. Mais pour l'heure, il faudra coopérer si vous voulez survivre. »

Le sage du groupe disait vrai. Les futures querelles devraient attendre. Pour l'heure, ce grand Béhémoth constituait une menace un peu trop importante.

« — Écoutez-moi ! S'esclaffa Ignis. Entourons-le, et chargeons-le en mélangeant attaques frontales et attaques lointaines ! Noct, attaque de front ! Prompto, tu continues de loin ! Moi et Gladio, on restera devant les troupes du Clan, si jamais les choses tournent mal ! Les autres, agissez selon vos capacités ! »

[Yoko Shimomura — Veiled in Black]

La bataille s'engagea de cette façon. Fort heureusement, en dépit de ses exceptionnelles aptitudes physiques, ce Béhémoth ne disposait pas d'attaques à distance. Quelque peu gêné par les multiples tirs lointains orchestrés par ces nombreux hommes, le monstre poussa des grognements de rage avant de se secouer dans tous les sens.

Noctis Lucis Caelum posa alors un pied dans son dos, en faisant directement appel à l'Épée du Conquérant. Faire appel à une Arme Fantôme puisait encore davantage dans ses ressources, déjà bien ébranlées par le pouvoir de Ramuh ce matin. Mais le jeune Prince devait simplement serrer les dents et continuer avec autant d'entrain que possible.

Soudainement, une ombre se posa à côté de lui, via un Assaut Éclipse. Fait hautement intriguant pour le jeune homme, qui lança immédiatement un regard interrogateur.

« — Alors, c'est toi le Prince ?

— Qu'est-ce que …

— Prends pas cette tête, je suis une Lame Royale, Nyx Ulric. Je bossais pour ton père. »

Nyx Ulric.

D'après les informations entendues plus tôt à la radio, il s'agissait de cet homme qui avait protégé les Princesses de Tenebrae, ces derniers jours. Noctis finit par secouer négativement la tête, histoire de se remettre immédiatement d'aplomb.

« — C'est risqué de l'attaquer directement, déclara-t-il. Tu es prêt à suivre ?

— J'en ai connu d'autres. »

Un air plus que confiant, que Noctis devait bien admettre un peu déconcertant. Mais il fallait se concentrer, et seulement se concentrer. Il hocha alors la tête, avant de s'élancer, bien vite suivi par son nouveau coéquipier improvisé. Tous deux frappèrent vite, les deux pattes du monstre. Ils enchainèrent ensuite, sans offrir un quelconque répit à cet animal, bien vite lacéré par de multiples coups. Visiblement, ses défenses s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus, et le monstre ne parvenait pas à suivre cette vitesse, tout en étant bien désorienté par les tirs.

« — Ça marche on dirait, félicita Gladio. Tu as l'air d'établir de bons plans.

— Oui, il a beau s'être transformé en Daemon, ce Béhémoth reste primaire dans son comportement. Avec autant de cibles, il est vite désorienté. Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. »

Pendant ce temps, Prompto s'en donnait à cœur joie, en avançant d'ailleurs de quelques pas devant l'escouade de chasseurs du Clan Meldaccio —en particulier devant les _chasseuses_ — et lançait tout un tas de répliques supposées montrer sa confiance en lui.

De son côté, Stella Nox Fleuret retourna aux côtés de sa sœur, pour la protéger en cas d'attaque frontale. Luna, elle, s'occupait de guérir les blessés du mieux possible.

Cette rude bataille dura un moment. Mais l'usure devait bien l'emporter. Et au bout de longues minutes qui parurent éternelles, voilà le corps massif du Béhémoth, gisant sur le sol, au milieu de la poussière et de son propre sang.

« — Alors … vous voulez dire … que le Niflheim nous piège depuis le départ ?

— Oui. Le Niflheim compte bien utiliser la peur du Lucis pour mettre la main sur le continent tout entier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air cons … »

Après la bataille, Ignis en bon médiateur, paraissait clairement être le plus apte à communiquer auprès des différents chasseurs, pour expliquer la situation de façon détaillée. De nombreux petits feux de camps juchaient désormais les environs, plusieurs groupes de personnes se rassemblant alors en fonction de la situation.

Un petit peu plus loin, Prompto discutait avec quelques femmes du Clan Meldaccio, en se laissant aller à quelques-unes de ses fantaisies.

« — Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas facile tous les jours … déclara-t-il. Mais on s'accroche. Même si vous êtes poursuivis par une armée entière … et que vous suivez un chemin juste, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter.

— Vous êtes incroyable, Prompto …

— Haha, non … je fais juste de mon mieux. Les autres sont beaucoup plus doués que moi, lâcha-t-il, en détournant légèrement son regard.

— Non, vous avez été extraordinaire pendant cette bataille ! Renchérit une chasseuse, admirative. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un quart de votre courage …

— Arrêtez, vous avez toutes été incroyables. Vous vous êtes battues, autant que moi et même davantage.

— Prompto ! Aide-moi à porter ça ! »

Gladiolus ne pouvait simplement plus supporter ces tentatives de drague. Le pire, c'est que ces dernières semblaient plutôt porter leurs fruits sur ces jeunes chasseuses encore inexpérimentées. Prompto leur fit un léger signe du pouce, avant de se relever pour rejoindre son camarade.

« — Le devoir m'appelle, sourit-il doucement. »

Quand bien même le « Bouclier du Roi » pouvait amplement porter ces quelques morceaux de ferrailles, récupérées auprès de véhicules secoués par le Béhémoth, le voilà enfin épargné au niveau auditif.

« — T'es vraiment un profiteur, toi ! Lâcha-t-il, en lui tapotant la tête.

— Oh ça va, t'es juste jaloux !

— Bref, faut rapporter tout ça là-bas. »

Par « là-bas », Gladio désignait simplement une zone où toutes sortes d'objets récupérés s'entassaient de façon disgracieuse.

« — Au fait, reprit le blond. Où est passé Noct ?

— Avec Dame Lunafreya, là-bas.

— Ooooh … je vois, je vois … »

[Yoko Shimomura — LUNA]

L'héritier du Lucis, justement, était effectivement assis en face de l'Oracle. Celle-ci lui adressa un faible sourire. Jusqu'à présent, tous deux n'avaient guère eu le temps de discuter, notamment parce qu'elle s'occupait de nombreux blessés. Mais voilà enfin un moment, où ils pouvaient se retrouver.

« — Luna … tu as l'air d'être bien fatiguée.

— Cela fait partie de mon devoir d'Oracle, lui dit-elle doucement. Je suis contente de te voir, Prince Noctis. »

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Noctis plaça un instant tous ses problèmes de côté, perdu dans une forme de contemplation, à travers les iris d'une pureté incroyable de son ancienne promise. Néanmoins, la réalité nettement plus difficile finit par le rattraper.

« — Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, marmonna la belle Oracle. Stella m'a raconté … »

Tous ces événements revenaient dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit. Le visage de Ravus. Celui de son père. Cette soirée sanglante, à Altissia. Le jeune Prince se racla légèrement la gorge, en secouant doucement la tête.

« — C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, lâcha-t-il. La situation est un petit peu difficile … mais je me souviens avoir été injuste envers ta sœur, bredouilla Noctis, en détournant doucement son regard.

— Je me doute que tu dois aussi t'en vouloir, souffla Lunafreya. Mais je suis sûre … que nous pouvons éviter une nouvelle tragédie. »

Évidemment qu'ils _« pouvaient »_ éviter une nouvelle tragédie.

Mais Noctis ne pouvait absolument pas être certain que lui, serait capable d'opter pour le meilleur chemin, dès lors que le choix devrait s'imposer. Luna nota bien vite une forme de tension chez lui, qui la désola quelque peu.

« — Je ne suis pas sûr … que je puisse prendre la bonne décision, dans le futur.

— Je suis certaine que tu le feras, déclara-t-elle, en déposant doucement sa main sur la sienne. »

Un geste qui fit d'ailleurs tressaillir le Prince, qui ne savait décemment plus comment réagir. Entre l'affection qu'il portait à Luna et même à sa sœur, et la colère noire qui animait son cœur, dès lors que le nom de Ravus pouvait être évoqué …

 _Que devait-il faire ?_

« — Quoi que tu fasses, sache que je peux le comprendre, déclara la jeune femme.

— Je crois que ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, à vrai dire … soupira Noctis, en baissant le regard.

— Je suppose … imaginais-tu que je te demanderai à tout prix de ne pas chercher à retrouver Ravus ?

— Quelque chose dans le genre, ouais …

— Je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer quelque chose, reprit Luna. Bien sûr … je souhaite que mon frère puisse retrouver une existence paisible, bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu ne tentes pas de te battre avec lui, voire pire … »

La belle Oracle prit une petite pause, avant de porter un regard évasif sur un ciel devenu bien sombre.

« — Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que ta rancœur ne soit pas légitime.

— … J'ai l'impression d'être un sale type égoïste, à côté de toi. »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« — Tu te trompes.

— Difficile à dire, marmonna le jeune homme. Mais bon … on n'y est pas encore.

— En effet, concéda Luna. Je suppose que tu as effectué le rituel auprès de Ramuh ?

— Je … »

Un rituel, oui. Noctis se souvint surtout qu'une terrible foudre lui était complètement tombée sur la tête, sans qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, sinon subir la volonté du Fulguréen.

« — Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

— Je l'ai senti, à ton contact. »

Alors ne serait-ce que toucher la main suffit pour reconnaître telle ou telle chose, chez les Oracles ? Noctis devait bien admettre qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien à la vie que pouvait mener son ancienne fiancée. Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être un comble.

« — Hé. Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux. »

Encore Nyx Ulric. Son arrivée provoqua d'ailleurs presque un sursaut chez Noctis, qui se retourna en retirant au passage sa main de celle de Luna, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Une réaction qui amusa d'ailleurs vivement cette dernière.

« — Vous devriez peut-être venir voir, Princesse.

— Je vous ai déjà dit un grand nombre de fois que _''Lunafreya''_ suffisait, soupira cette dernière.

— Mouais, mais j'ai tendance à oublier. En tout cas, _''Lunafreya''_ peut-elle venir ?

— Très amusant, murmura-t-elle, en se redressant. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le monstre qu'on vient de tuer, sa carcasse est bizarre. Sûrement un truc bien ' _'magique''_ , qui est plutôt de votre domaine, _Princesse_.

— Vous le faites exprès.

— Si visible ? »

Lunafreya finit par hausser les épaules. Elle se retourna alors vers Noctis, lui demandant silencieusement s'il désirait la rejoindre dans cette petite enquête. L'intéressé hocha positivement la tête.

« — Je vais appeler les autres, déclara-t-il.

— Comme bon te semble, lui sourit gentiment Luna. »

Elle emboita ensuite rapidement le pas au Glaive qui l'escortait depuis ces derniers jours. Noctis resta alors planté là, quelques secondes, sans rien dire, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que la main rugueuse de Gladio ne vienne tapoter un peu trop fort sur son épaule.

« — À mon avis, t'as de la concurrence là, lâcha-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna le Prince, en repoussant la main de son camarade.

— Gladio ne blague pas, Noct ! Renchérit Prompto. J'ai vu ce gars se battre, le mec est super fort. Tu dois faire gaffe !

— Vous êtes graves les gars …

— En tout cas, lui il est vite venu défendre ses intérêts, il sera peut-être temps que tu en fasses de même.

— Pff … lâchez-moi, et allez-y.

— Tu fous quoi ? S'interrogea alors Gladio, en arquant un sourcil.

— Il y a … quelqu'un à qui je dois sûrement m'excuser. »

Le ciel nocturne offrait toujours un spectacle un petit peu particulier. Assise près d'un feu de camp, Stella Nox Fleuret aimait s'y perdre en quelques rêveries évadées. Malheureusement, à chaque fois, les astres lui indiquaient de biens sombres présages, qu'elle préférerait mettre de côté, sans succès.

« — Est-ce que … je dérange ? »

Cette voix bien connue la ramena encore davantage à la réalité. Une réalité qu'elle ne pourrait pas qualifier si facilement, d'ailleurs. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut directement le visage de l'héritier du Lucis, un visage qui trahissait une once de culpabilité. Avant même d'engager la discussion, la guerrière d'Etro en connaissait déjà le cheminement. Avec un petit sourire évasif, elle lui indiqua que non.

« — Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Noctis, déclara-t-elle. Je suis soulagée.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire, murmura le Prince. Mais je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à mes proches non plus. Ce que je t'ai dit … la dernière fois …

— N'en parlons plus, murmura calmement Stella. Je pourrais difficilement t'en vouloir pour ça. »

Noctis alors un regard sur le sol, incapable de contenir un sentiment de malaise grandissant dans son cœur.

« — Je viens tout juste de parler à Luna, à propos du même sujet … et plus je le fais … plus j'ai l'impression d'être le plus grand salaud de l'histoire …

— Pas vraiment, non. Tu es juste une personne en colère. »

Mais il ne voulait pas être en colère contre elles.

Pourquoi ces sœurs qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher devaient autant souffrir par sa faute ?

« — Je ne peux en plus rien te promettre, à l'avenir …

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me promettes quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle doucement. Essaie de faire au mieux, et prions pour que ce sentier soit le bon. Nous ne pouvons rien prévoir … nous sommes que des humains, après tout. »

Une fatalité bien difficile à accepter.

Dire que le destin le pousse inexorablement à haïr Ravus l'arrangerait bien.

Mais il refusait de laisser ce même destin dicter ses gestes. Il ne pouvait pas arpenter une route remplie de ce sang.

« — Tu sais … j'ai fait des cauchemars, récemment. Des cauchemars un peu particuliers … et j'ai vu encore, de nombreuses routes tracées de sang. Je voudrais que tu les évites … mais au final, toi seul peut prendre la bonne décision. Ni moi, ni Luna ne pourrons t'en tenir rigueur …

— Stella …

— Mais il faut aussi que tu saches … que je désire une chose, moi aussi. »

La belle Princesse finit par se redresser.

« — Je compte sauver mon frère … de toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur lui. »

Noctis écarquilla vivement son regard.

Pourquoi une surprise ?

Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus logique. Le Prince serra doucement les dents, en détournant le regard, presque honteux. Il finit par tourner les talons.

« — Dans ce cas-là … moi j'ai une chose à te demander.

— Je t'écoute.

— Arrête-moi, si les choses tournent mal. Arrête-moi par tous les moyens. »

 **À suivre …**


	42. Lestallum

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum et son groupe retrouvent finalement lors d'une chasse agitée, celui de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Une fois l'ennemi vaincu, le Prince en profite pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés avec les Princesses, devant un avenir des plus incertains.**

Bras croisés, derrière sa tête, Noctis Lucis Caelum ne disait pas un mot. Pensées dirigées vers les dernières paroles prononcées par Stella Nox Fleuret au cours de leur courte entrevue solitaire, le Prince ruminait quelque peu dans son coin. Et pour cause : la jeune femme lui avait explicitement fait comprendre qu'elle défendrait son frère Ravus, qu'elle le sauverait coûte que coûte.

Rien de surprenant, connaissant la noblesse d'âme de l'intéressée et son tempérament. Sa réponse, à lui, fut plus énigmatique, et Noctis se demandait encore s'il avait effectivement fait le bon choix. _« Arrête-moi »_ …

De simples mots ne pouvaient sûrement pas représenter tant de choses. Mais ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête avec une étrange et sombre mélodie. Celle du désespoir. Et non, il ne comptait certainement pas y succomber, après les dernières épreuves enchainées au cours des derniers jours.

« — Hé ! Noct ! T'es sérieux ?! C'était l'occasion de dormir avec la Princesse Lunafreya ! T'es vraiment une gonzesse en fait ! »

Évidemment, dans la tente où dormaient les quatre frères d'armes, il ne pouvait jamais réellement se laisser happer par des pensées trop sombres. D'un certain côté, tant mieux, même si les discussions tournant inlassablement autour de sa relation privilégiée avec Lunafreya. Le Prince jeta un œil plutôt ennuyé à Gladio, sans donner suite à cette '' _provocation_.''

« — T'es bête, Gladio ! Ils ne peuvent pas dormir ensemble sans être officiellement mariés !

— Genre ça va déranger qui, ça ?

— Tu n'as aucun respect pour les nobles traditions, marmonna Prompto. C'est pour ça que tu as si peu de succès.

— En tout cas, Stella a dit qu'elle recherchait les pouvoirs d'Etro, coupa Noctis. Ça a l'air d'être toute une histoire.

— Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? S'égosilla Prompto.

— Il préfère peut-être la deuxième Nox Fleuret, ricana Gladio. Tu devrais te dépêcher Noct', je les ai vues trainer avec ce Glaive, Nyx Ulric.

— Un peu de sérieux, tempéra Ignis. Demain, nous repartons tôt avec le groupe de Dame Lunafreya vers le Disque de Cauthless, et nous passerons par Lestallum, alors pas de bêtises. Reposez-vous plutôt.

— Ok _Maman. »_

Ne prêtant guère plus attention à ces élucubrations, Ignis leur fit simplement signe de se reposer. Noctis, de son côté, ne voulut même plus prendre part à la conversation, finalement lassé par tant d'insouciance.

Mais oui, il fallait se reposer. Le Prince décida alors simplement de fermer l'œil, pour un vague repos, absolument nécessaire.

Un peu plus loin, dans la tête occupée par les Princesses de Tenebrae, Stella ne bougeait plus vraiment, les yeux rivés vers le haut, là où elle pouvait aisément deviner les étoiles derrière le tissu sombre de la tente.

« — Tu devrais dormir, murmura doucement sa sœur, allongée juste à côté d'elle.

— Je sais, rétorqua l'intéressée. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

— Je me suis toujours dit que tu t'inquiétais trop …

— Et toi pas assez, il fallait bien compenser. »

Caressant doucement la tête de l'Oracle, Stella ne pouvait pourtant pas détacher ses pensées de ce sombre futur. Surtout pas après sa courte entrevue avec le Prince Noctis. Tous deux partageaient sûrement un destin commun, mais pour mener jusqu'où ? La jeune femme ne voulait même pas y penser. Inévitablement pourtant, il faudrait le faire.

À côté, dans sa propre tente, Nyx Ulric patientait, en attendant de pouvoir agir. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas de la façon idéale et le Niflheim conservait toujours un avantage évident dans cette histoire. En y repensant, la Glaive songea à ses comparses, comme Libertus, captifs de leur propre pays, de leur propre capitale. Mais retourner à Insomnia dès à présent ne présentait pas le moindre intérêt. Pour l'heure, et même s'il admettait que ces histoires magiques le dépassait complètement, il fallait continuer dans cette voie.

 **Chapitre 42 :** **Lestallum**

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, Noctis sortit de sa tente, discrètement. Ses compagnons continuaient de dormir à points fermés et il pouvait encore bien leur laisser une heure supplémentaire. Lui, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à trouver la quiétude que le sommeil devrait lui offrir. Alors il préféra prendre un bon bol d'air frais, au cœur d'un paysage encore relativement paisible.

D'ici, il voyait facilement la tente où se reposaient encore les Princesses de Tenebrae. Encore davantage que ses propres compagnons, le Prince du Lucis ne comptait certainement pas commettre l'affront de les réveiller. Le jeune homme constata en revanche qu'un certain nombre de chasseurs du Clan Meldaccio étaient déjà réveillés. Il décida simplement de se diriger vers eux.

« — Ah, Prince Noctis, vous êtes réveillé de bonne heure.

— Moins que vous.

— Ha ! L'habitude des chasseurs ne tarit pas. Toujours être sur le qui-vive. »

Un vieil homme, au visage marqué par des années de chasse plus ou moins intense. À première vue, il devait détenir un certain rang ici.

« — Vous comptez repartir immédiatement ?

— Assez tôt, oui, lâcha Noctis. Nous sommes des fugitifs, après tout. Et plus on restera ici, plus on vous amènera des problèmes.

— Je suppose que vous avez raison, soupira son interlocuteur. Nous n'avons pas été très malins, de notre côté. Croire au Niflheim …

— Dur de vous blâmer, marmonna son interlocuteur. Mais au fait, le Béhémoth a bougé ?

— Dame Lunafreya nous a dit qu'il s'est transformé en Daemon. Mais depuis hier soir, rien de plus. D'après les messages qui circulent, ce monstre ne serait pas le seul. Votre route risque d'être des plus périlleuses.

— Je sais bien. »

Noctis prit ensuite rapidement congé, pour filer et respirer cet air suintant le goût d'une éphémère liberté. Il resta là, à contempler un paysage sans que rien ne vienne l'interrompre. Une forme de méditation, longue de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles il put enfin se vider la tête.

« — Ah, c'est un endroit idéal pour une photo ! »

… Jusqu'à ce que Prompto ne surgisse, de son ton enjoué habituel.

Les autres frères d'armes du Prince ne tardèrent pas à sortir, au compte-goutte certes, mais le résultat ne changea pas. Noctis ne pouvait plus se dérober, de toute manière.

« — Il vaut mieux partir le plus vite possible. »

Ignis Scientia ne changeait définitivement pas, par rapport à ses habitudes. Et il avait bien raison : mieux valait quitter les lieux le plus vite possible, pour rejoindre la ville de Lestallum, plus grande ville du Lucis en-dehors d'Insomnia.

« — Ouais bah, si vous voulez vous barrer, magnez-vous et aidez-moi à remballer tout le matos ! »

Gladiolus n'appréciait définitivement d'être laissé seul pour récupérer les nombreuses affaires laissées à l'intérieur de la tente. Prompto et Noctis décidèrent alors de venir lui prêter mainforte, pour régler cette affaire en quelques minutes seulement. Jusqu'à ce que la Régalia ne soit prête à repartir. Cette fois, en revanche, ce trajet ne s'effectuerait pas tout seul.

« — Hum … peut-être désirez-vous nous accompagner ? »

Presque timidement, contrastant d'ailleurs avec sa personnalité habituelle, Lunafreya venait littéralement de proposer à Noctis de les rejoindre dans leur véhicule. Le Prince du Lucis écarquilla alors vivement le regard, en jetant un furtif regard à ses camarades dans son dos.

« — Heu … à vrai dire, répondit-il faiblement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser ces trois-là seuls. »

Luna afficha un léger sourire, avant d'effectuer un faible signe distinctif de la tête.

« — Je comprends, lui sourit-elle. Dans ce cas, nous nous revoyons à Lestallum dans peu de temps.

— Ouais, lâcha son interlocuteur. Faites attention sur la route. On a été attaqués je ne sais combien de fois par le Niflheim. Il vaut mieux que vous partiez un petit peu avant.

— Entendu. Alors faites attention de votre côté.

— Ignis ne fait que ça, articula son interlocuteur. »

La belle Princesse finit par tourner les talons. Dans sa démarche gracieuse et digne, elle rejoint alors la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait déjà Nyx Ulric. En la suivant du regard, Noctis finit par croiser celui de sa sœur, Stella. Tous deux restèrent figés, l'espace d'un instant. Cette dernière finit par hocher doucement et silencieusement la tête au Prince, avant de suivre Luna à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Le Prince du Lucis ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à ce que la main de Gladio ne vienne le secouer légèrement, au niveau de l'épaule.

« — Sérieusement, railla le Bouclier Royal. Tu es d'une faiblesse affligeante avec les femmes ! Tu crois qu'on avait besoin que tu restes avec nous ou quoi ?

— C'est vrai ça, Noct ! Renchérit Prompto. Tu avais l'occasion de te rapprocher des deux Princesses !

— Laissez-le, soupira Ignis. Mettons-nous également en route. Lestallum n'est plus très loin, alors tachons de ne pas tarder, avant de nous faire intercepter bêtement avant.

— Ça va, ça va, lâcha de nouveau Prompto. C'est pas comme si le Niflheim allait nous tomber dessus toutes les trois minutes pendant qu'on roule ! »

« — À mon avis, le petit Prince a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. »

Mâchant un chewing-gum gracieusement offert par des chasseurs, Nyx Ulric jetait un œil presque moqueur dans le rétroviseur, en visant directement la Princesse cadette de Tenebrae. Celle-ci haussa doucement les épaules, en affichant un faible sourire attendri en repensant à ces derniers événements.

« — Je suis simplement contente qu'il aille un petit peu mieux, murmura-t-elle.

— Et vous l'aimez, alors ?

— Ce … n'est pas la question, déclara-t-elle simplement.

— Et la question peut-être un peu moins directe, marmonna Stella, regard braqué vers le monde extérieur.

— Tss, je ne faisais que charrier, affirma le Glaive. »

Lui-même ne s'avérait pas du tout être un spécialiste de ce genre de choses. Alors il serait bien malvenu de sa part, de venir critiquer qui que ce soit sur la façon de s'y prendre.

« — En tout cas, on ne va pas rester éternellement plantés dans cette campagne. Ça va nous faire du bien de voir un peu de civilisation. »

[Yoko Shimomura — An Empire In Ruins]

« — … Bordel … »

Sauf que cette fameuse civilisation, qui pointa le bout de son nez à l'horizon, quelques heures plus tard, ne ressemblait aucunement aux prédictions du soldat Lucisien. Bien au contraire, tout comme les sœurs Nox Fleuret placées à l'arrière, il écarquilla les yeux.

« — Stella ?! »

Cette dernière posa une main sur sa tête, en poussant quelques gémissements de douleur. Son regard fut coloré d'une lueur symbolisant déjà ce qu'ils redoutaient clairement.

 _Elle parvenait donc à la voir … cette effrayante lueur, qui surplombait les cieux._

La voiture noire qui se dirigeait vers cette ville jadis pétillante de vie, représentait presque cette dernière. Si Stella Nox Fleuret pouvait apercevoir dans les cieux, une lumière dorée des plus inquiétantes, les deux autres passagers ne remarquaient que d'épais nuages de fumée émanant de tout le secteur. D'un certain côté, ces derniers possédaient le même aspect des plus effrayants.

Un petit peu plus loin, la Régalia suivait le rythme. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas aux environs immédiats de la voiture conduite par Nyx Ulric, ils pouvaient apercevoir peu avant le tunnel qui menait à la ville de Letallum, des signes plutôt inquiétants dans les airs.

« — Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?!

— Attends, Gladio ! C'est un appareil photo, pas un télescope !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tempéra Ignis, je crois que la situation est plus grave que prévue.

— C'est de la fumée ! Lestallum a l'air d'avoir des problèmes … !

— Bordel … fulmina faiblement Noctis. Gladio, t'as réussi à joindre Iris ?

— Elle ne répond pas ! S'esclaffa l'intéressé. Sérieux ! Dépêche, Ignis !

— Compris ! »

Et ce mauvais présage, plus qu'évident, devenait encore plus évident au fil du temps. Parce qu'ils se rapprochaient, inexorablement. Et parce que Noctis aussi, disposait toujours de cette infernale capacité, de cette infernale malédiction, qui lui permettait de voir cette Mort imprégner toujours plus de territoire.

Lorsque la Régalia arriva à destination, le spectacle désenchanteur et macabre qu'offrait Lestallum, marqua immédiatement tous les esprits. Des maisons brûlées, des voitures retournées, et même des cadavres éparpillés dans les rues, à moitié calcinés …

« — Qu'est-ce … qu'il s'est passé, ici … ? Frissonna légèrement Prompto, devant pareil spectacle de désolation.

— L'Empire ? Suggéra Ignis, en scrutant les environs.

— Pas sûr … murmura Noctis, en pointant du doigt un corps sur le sol. »

Un soldat Magitek, littéralement pourfendu. D'après les communiqués officiels, le Niflheim devait _« assurer »_ la sécurité des habitants en envoyant de nombreuses troupes dans les zones les plus habitées. Elles n'auraient aucun intérêt à abattre la population qu'elle devait contrôler. Qui plus est, comment des corps de ces choses pourraient se retrouver mis dans de tels états ? Par qui ?

« — Prince Noctis. »

Lunafreya, Stella et Nyx sortirent justement des ruelles désertées, attirant l'attention du quatuor inédit. Les mines graves, fait plus que logique en considérant la situation actuelle, ils retournèrent près du groupe Lucisien.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, alors ? Rétorqua le Prince du Lucis.

— Rien, lâcha directement Nyx Ulric. Tout a été détruit ici.

— J'ai l'impression qu'un étrange pouvoir s'est déchainé en ces lieux, affirma Luna. Je ne saurai dire exactement lequel … mais je crois que la population l'a utilisé, pour _''affronter''_ , les soldats de l'Empire … »

Les frères d'armes se jetèrent des regards pour le moins anxieux. Que voulait-elle dire, par là ?

Cela dit, la réflexion ne dura pas bien longtemps. Juste le temps pour Gladiolus de se mettre à courir assez soudainement.

« — Iris ! Iris ! »

Luna jeta un coup d'œil plutôt dubitatif, en essayant de comprendre la situation. Noctis s'avança alors de quelques pas, dans la direction de son ami.

« — Iris est la sœur de Gladio, déclara le Prince. Elle devait être ici, avec d'autres réfugiés.

— … Je vois, murmura l'Oracle. Alors cherchons-la. Peut-être qu'il y a des survivants … »

Une simple supposition. Un vœu exprimé à vive voix. Mais se retrouvait-il seulement plausible ? Noctis ne pouvait mettre sa main au fond. Tous se mirent toutefois en quête d'une chimère, d'un fol espoir que cette ville rasée par les flammes contenait encore un semblant d'espoir sur lequel se raccrocher donnait encore du sens à leur quête.

« — Où est-ce qu'on va ?! S'enquit Prompto, en suivant le groupe.

— D'après les derniers échanges avec Iris, rétorqua le Prince, elle restait à l'hôtel Leville. Commençons par là. »

Suivis par le groupe de l'Oracle, tous se dirigèrent finalement sur ce fameux hôtel Leville. Même si Lunafreya n'était pas une athlète de haute renommée, elle pouvait encore se servir de ses jambes pour conserver un rythme acceptable.

À côté d'elle, Stella jetait de nombreux regards suspects dans les environs, en ayant d'ailleurs un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose d'autre allait finir par se montrer. Quelque chose qui irait inévitablement envenimer les choses.

Voici le lieu tant désiré, vers lequel Gladiolus Amicitia fonçait actuellement. À première vue, lui avait été relativement épargné par les différents dommages ayant transformé cette ville en un champ de ruines.

« — Attends ! S'écria Ignis. Reste méfiant !

— Iris ! Tu m'entends ?!

— Bon sang, il n'écoute rien … »

Ses amis arrivèrent également progressivement à destination. Nyx ne dit pas un mot, une fois n'est pas coutume. S'inquiéter pour sa sœur au point d'en oublier certaines choses autour, il pouvait comprendre. Il pouvait clairement comprendre, oui.

Toutefois, le groupe finit par se stopper, juste à l'entrée de l'édifice. Et pour cause, des bruits suspects provenaient d'une ruelle voisine.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'esclaffa Prompto, en sortant immédiatement sa mitraillette. »

Plusieurs ombres marchaient effectivement dans leur direction, dans une démarche maladroite, presque titubante. Une fois sortis de l'ombre, ils s'affichèrent pleinement devant les derniers arrivants, en poussant des grognements tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inhumains.

« — Des Daemons, s'enquit doucement Lunafreya, en plissant le regard.

— Ce sont eux qui auraient causé ces problèmes ? Interrogea vivement Ignis, d'un ton calme.

— À mon avis, il doit y en avoir encore un tas dissimulé dans le coin, affirma simplement Nyx. »

À vue d'œil, on pouvait bien en compter une vingtaine.

« — Je déteste ces trucs, s'agaça Prompto. Je commence à tirer ou bien ?!

— IRIS ! Je l'ai trouvée ! HEY ! DAME LUNAFREYA ! »

Le ton paniqué de Gladio couplé à ses quelques paroles suffisaient à faire comprendre la situation. Lunafreya échangea un court regard avec Noctis, qui hocha positivement la tête, en se retournant vers ces envahisseurs.

« — Ignis, accompagne Luna et Stella là-haut, décréta-t-il. Prompto, Nyx Ulric, on s'occupe d'eux.

— Ça me va, déclara ce dernier. »

Personne d'autre ne trouva d'ailleurs rien à redire.

Quelque chose allait devoir être mis au clair concernant cette histoire à Lestallum, alors que les premiers tirs de Prompto retentirent pour offrir une cacophonie oubliée au sein de cette ville. Dans le même temps, Noctis et Nyx s'élancèrent à leur tour, épée à la main, pendant que l'autre trio pénétra à l'intérieur du complexe.

Dans l'une des chambres justement, Gladio se retrouvait complètement désarmé, face à une vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sa sœur se trouvait là, allongée sur un lit et tremblotante.

« — Hey … Iris … parle-moi … »

Des marques sombres émanaient d'ailleurs continuellement de son corps. Des marques qui donnaient l'impression de la faire plus que souffrir, alors qu'elle finit par ouvrir des paupières dilatées vers son grand-frère.

« — C… C'est toi …

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Hé ! Dis-le moi ! »

Plus bas, Noctis venait de trancher l'un des ennemis, qui chuta au sol. Le Prince tiqua légèrement. Cette créature tranchée ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, en réalité. Recouverte d'une étrange mixture pourpre, elle donnait même l'image parfaite d'un monstre.

Et pourtant, le jeune Prince sentait une légère pointe dans son cœur.

Comme un élan de culpabilité. Comme s'il venait de trancher autre chose qu'un simple _''Daemon'' …_

 _En théorie, il y avait plus de réfugiés que cela, à Lestallum … le nombre de corps retrouvés ne correspondait pas du tout. Alors soit la plupart avait réussi à prendre la fuite …_

Il se repositionna cependant, pour éviter les griffes acérées d'un autre.

 _Soit …_

Un autre bras tomba, découpé par ses soins.

 _Il ne préférait pas y réfléchir trop longtemps …_

 _ **À suivre ...**_


	43. Les Ténèbres dans la Lumière

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 **Les groupes de Noctis et de Lunafreya arrivent finalement dans la ville de Lestallum. À leur grande surprise, celle-ci est complètement dévastée. Effrayé par l'état de sa sœur, Gladiolus fonce immédiatement pour tenter de la retrouver, dans l'hôtel Leville. Celle-ci se trouve dans un très mauvais état, et Gladiolus demande alors à Lunafreya de lui porter secours. Jusqu'à ce que les groupes ne se fassent attaquer par de nombreux Daemons étranges …**

[Yoko Shimomura — Horrors Of The Night]

Des Daemons.

Beaucoup trop à son goût. Alors que Noctis tranchait de nombreux corps et fort rapidement, à l'aide de ses Assauts Éclipses, il commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Protéger cet endroit en compagnie de Prompto et de Nyx Ulric, contre des vagues incessantes de monstres, voilà une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Iris aille mieux, soignée par Luna. Et de ce point de vue-là, il avait alors toute confiance dans les capacités curatives de la belle Oracle. Pour l'heure, il devait simplement tenir bon contre toutes ces horribles créatures.

« — Ils sont combien, bordel ?! »

Les corps chutaient, un à un, mais rien n'y faisait. La furieuse impression que toutes ces choses revenaient sans cesse démangeait son esprit. Nyx posa rapidement un pied à terre, après avoir lui-même mis à mal d'autres ennemis.

« — Des suggestions, _votre Majesté ?_

— On attend que Luna sauve Iris, et on fout le camp !

— Ça me va. »

 **Chapitre 43 :** **Les Ténèbres dans la Lumière**

Lorsque Lunafreya Nox Fleuret posa un pied dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient Gladiolus et Iris, elle écarquilla immédiatement son regard. Dans son sillage, Stella et Ignis ne parvenaient pas à tout comprendre. Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que le bouclier du Roi ne se retourne, d'un air implorant qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas.

« — Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie ! »

L'Oracle ne bougea pas, plaçant ses yeux bleus sur cette femme qui semblait être à l'agonie. Cette jeune fille qui émettait une quantité d'énergie obscure particulièrement intense. Cette simple vision suffisait en tout cas à la mettre mal à l'aise. Comme si avancer sur ce sentier n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Secouant négativement la tête pour chasser ces pensées troubles, Lunafreya hocha finalement la tête.

« — Je m'en occupe. »

Percevant le malaise de sa sœur l'espace de quelques secondes, Stella Nox Fleuret ne dit toutefois pas un mot. Elle-même devait admettre que la situation lui paraissait des plus confuses.

« — Qu'est-ce … qui lui est arrivé ? Se risqua finalement Ignis, en ayant un œil sur Iris.

— J'en sais rien, grommela Gladio. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça ! »

Lunafreya finit par se poser juste devant le lit, là où Gladio s'écarta prudemment pour la laisser faire. La belle blonde se racla légèrement la gorge, avant de se mettre à genoux, juste à côté d'une Iris qui continuait visiblement de souffrir le martyr.

« — Par Eos, mère nourricière … »

[Yoko Shimomura — Magna Insomnia — Phase 3]

« — _Ne le fais pas. »_

 _Les yeux de la belle Oracle s'élargirent à l'instant même où ses mains se posèrent sur la tête de la petite brune. Une sensation des plus désagréables parcourut alors l'ensemble de son être, alors qu'autour d'elle, tout donnait l'impression de papillonner furieusement, comme si la réalité se déformait sans qu'elle ne puisse y avoir un quelconque contrôle là-dessus._

 _Et après quelques secondes, Luna avait l'impression de se trouver dans un endroit complètement différent. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut une ombre, qui provenait du seuil d'une porte de bois, menant directement à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la chevelure ébène et particulièrement bien vêtu. Un apparat de la plus haute classe sociale, sans aucun doute._

 _Que se passait-il … ?_

 _Une vision … mais pourquoi ?_

« — _Si tu le fais, alors tu deviendras un monstre. »_

 _Elle imaginait d'abord que ces mots lui étaient adressés, sans que cela ne fasse un quelconque sens. Mais en se retournant, Lunafreya parvint alors à voir un homme, totalement encapuchonné et poussant des râles de plus en plus rauques. Agenouillé, comme elle, au pied d'un lit, il lança un regard presque noir à son interlocuteur. Sur le lit, se trouvait une femme, plutôt âgée et couverte d'une étrange substance noire._

« — _Tu me demandes … de l'abandonner … ?_

— _Sauver une personne qui est quasiment déjà condamnée, et qui n'a rien à apporter de plus à notre civilisation … tout cela, pour quoi ? Te mener directement au cœur des Ténèbres ? »_

 _Le dernier venu s'avança de quelques pas._

« — _Tu m'as déjà suffisamment entendu à ce sujet. Tu finiras par devenir un monstre. Et tous les monstres doivent être annihilés._

— _S'il faut devenir un monstre pour sauver le monde … alors advienne que pourra !_

— _Tu deviendras un monstre bien avant d'avoir sauvé le monde. Ne sois pas naïf. Tu arrives déjà à tes limites, et ce royaume est encore bien mal en point. Abandonne, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que le glaive de mon sabre ne soit maculé de ton sang. Je préférerai éviter d'en arriver là. »_

Un hoquet, un toussotement assez violent.

Lunafreya revint à la réalité en ressentant une vive douleur dans l'ensemble de son corps. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres membres de l'équipe informelle, voici désormais une quantité non-négligeable d'énergie noire qui flottait dans la pièce, enveloppée progressivement par une douce et chaleureuse lumière dorée.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ces événements durèrent.

« — Luna ! »

Tombant à la renverse, l'Oracle finit rapidement dans les bras de sa sœur, tandis que Gladio et Ignis accoururent également pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« — Réveille-toi, Luna ! »

Naviguant dans des eaux troubles, la jeune femme ne percevait plus clairement les événements autour d'elle. Au contraire, elle eut l'impression étrange de replonger dans une zone confinée, là où aucun de ses proches ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dans une zone où la peur s'immisçait presque pour la première fois dans son cœur.

« — Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire _._

— G…Gentiana … ? »

Elle reconnaissait son ombre, effectivement. Mais tout restait tellement flou, autour d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à avancer.

« — Certains maux ne peuvent être guéris. D'autres le sont à des prix qu'il ne vaut mieux pas envisager.

— Je … ne comprends pas …

— Ne le refais plus, je t'en prie. Auquel cas, tu risques d'attiser une colère que nul être ne sera en mesure d'apaiser. »

[Yoko Shimomura — Stand Your Ground]

Une explosion.

Le lance-roquette utilisé par Prompto Argentum suffisait en tout cas pour repousser un certain nombre d'ennemis à une distance plus respectable. Mais là encore, ils revenaient sans cesse.

« — Noct ! J'ai pas des munitions illimitées !

— Débrouille-toi ! »

Le Prince venait justement d'échapper à un assaut adverse, avant de lui trancher le bras. Fait similaire pour Nyx Ulric. Le trio endiguait comme il le pouvait cet interminable assaut.

« — À ce rythme-là, on ne va pas faire long-feu, clama le Glaive. Protéger cet hôtel ne sera pas possible indéfiniment !

— Je sais ! »

Dans ce cas-là …

Il fallait trouver un moyen suffisamment rapide pour mettre un terme à cette bataille, en éradiquant massivement les armées ennemies. Ses Armes Fantômes ne suffiront pas dans cette mêlée générale. Pour sa propre survie, il n'y avait probablement aucun problème, mais pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer, cela ressemblait à une toute autre paire de manches.

Sortant rapidement de ses pensées, le Prince évita habilement un coup de griffe. Sous ce ciel nuageux, les Daemons pullulaient étrangement. D'ordinaire, ils ne sortaient que de nuit, mais depuis un moment maintenant, ils ne manifestaient en pleine journée, malgré la présence du soleil. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait plus rond du tout.

Rapidement, Noctis trancha la tête de son opposant direct.

« — NOCT ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Tandis que Prompto repoussait, mitraillette à la main, une vague de créatures fonçant dans sa direction, une poignée d'autres pénétraient à travers les vitres de l'hôtel ? Ressentaient-elles d'autres, plus affaiblies ?

Le Prince envisagea rapidement de partir à leur poursuite. Il fut toutefois rapidement stoppé dans ses intentions, lorsque Nyx Ulric lui hurla quelques mots.

« — N'entre pas ! Si tu le fais, ce sera porte ouverte pour tous les autres !

— Je peux pas les laisser rentrer dedans !

— Laisse-les se débrouiller ! Ils peuvent bien gérer quelques Daemons, non ?! »

L'héritier de la couronne ne put que pester intérieurement.

Effectivement, son supposé subordonné disait vrai. Dans sa manie à vouloir tout porter sur ses épaules, Noctis oubliait presque de pouvoir compter sur autrui. Pour l'heure, il fallait surtout trouver un moyen de repousser l'assaut général.

Mais peu importe combien il en tranchait, cette inlassable marée ténébreuse revenait. À l'instant, il venait de foncer dans le tas pour trancher, trancher et encore trancher. Au passage, il reçut quelques éraflures, sans conséquence, mais sans être réellement capable d'endiguer cette avancée. Tous les trois reculaient. À ce rythme-là, ils risquaient d'être submergés !

[Yoko Shimomura — Nox Divina]

« — _Roi de Lumière. »_

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, Noctis élargit son regard. Cette sensation devenue presque familière résonna dans l'intégralité de son être.

« — _Je vais te permettre d'user de mon pouvoir. »_

Une voix forte, puissante qui vibrait. Et des particules de lumières vinrent flotter autour de lui, attirant vivement l'attention de ses comparses.

« — Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Marmonna Nyx, en repoussant d'un coup de pied le dernier monstre venant de lui tomber dessus. »

Ces questions trouvèrent doucement des réponses. Le ciel déjà obscur se recouvrit encore de nuages plus importants, après quelques secondes. Et plus loin, dans le grand ravin se trouvant aux abords de Lestallum, là où coulait un large fleuve, une gigantesque ombre finit par jaillir.

« — C'est Léviathan, marmonna doucement Prompto. »

Difficile de ne pas reconnaître cette silhouette impressionnante qui trônait dans l'horizon lui-même, et dont le grognement s'avérait presque suffisant pour faire vibrer toutes les fenêtres des habitations locales.

Difficile également de ne pas se souvenir de ce climat de terreur à Altissia, durant cette épreuve des plus violentes ayant opposé le Prince Noctis à cette incarnation de la nature. Cette fois en revanche, son apparition paraissait de meilleur augure.

« — Bah putain … s'enquit Nyx, en plissant le regard. »

La déesse des mers s'élança directement dans les cieux, pour venir surplomber tout le secteur. Une arrivée suffisamment impressionnante pour jeter un vent d'effroi chez tous les Daemons avoisinant.

Noctis leva doucement la tête, avant de sauter dans les airs, épée levée. Ce pouvoir gigantesque qui était celui de Léviathan coulerait bientôt dans ses veines, l'espace d'un court instant. Mais un instant qui permettrait d'en finir avec cette pénible offensive.

Et effectivement, après quelques secondes, un tourbillon d'eau particulièrement intense gagna les environs. Nyx et Prompto ne tardèrent pas à fuir cette colère en se réfugiant directement dans l'hôtel Leville.

L'édifice fut tout de même sérieusement secoué. À tel point que dans l'étage abritant Lunafreya et les autres, un mouvement fut nécessaire pour éloigner tout ce petit monde des fenêtres.

« — Bordel, c'est l'Hydréenne, grommela Gladio, en portant Iris, dans le couloir.

— Ouais … renchérit simplement Ignis. »

Cette force déchainée secoua grandement le secteur pendant des secondes qui parurent en tout cas bien longues. Stella tenait fermement Luna contre elle, à côté des amis du Prince, et arborait une mine quelque peu anxieuse. Les événements à venir ne lui disaient clairement rien qui puisse aller.

Dehors, Léviathan poussa un dernier hurlement, comme pour asseoir sa domination sur le reste de la chaîne alimentaire, avant de disparaître comme par enchantement. Cette disparition entraîna en tout cas l'arrivée d'un calme bien singulier en y repensant. Noctis finit par tomber sur le sol, un genou à terre et éprouvant visiblement toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle.

« — Noct ! Tout va bien ?! »

Lorsque Prompto Argentum accourut, son ami voyait déjà plutôt flou. Le blond finit par arriver à sa hauteur, pour lui secouer les épaules, comme si ce geste suffirait à le maintenir parmi eux.

« — Ouais … grommela faiblement le fils de Régis. Hier Ramuh et aujourd'hui Léviathan … je crois … que j'exagère un peu … »

Rassuré par son état, Prompto finit par respirer à son tour. En jetant un coup d'œil dans les alentours, le passage de Léviathan se remarquait aisément suite aux destructions multiples étant survenues. Heureusement, en un sens, Lestallum s'avérait déjà être une ville fantôme.

« — Eh beh, t'aurais pu le faire plus tôt, déclara Nyx, en arrivant aux côtés du Prince.

— Désolé, répliqua l'intéressé, ça ne se fait pas sur commande.

— Ça aurait été pratique. Enfin bon, ça fait déjà un sacré ménage d'effectué. »

Dans les alentours, rien d'autre à signaler. Du moins, pour le moment. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que cette accalmie dure ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu plus longtemps.

À l'intérieur de l'hôtel, en revanche, il fallut prendre quelques secondes supplémentaires afin de se remettre du pouvoir déclenché par Léviathan. Et pour cause, quelques éléments du mobilier furent détruits, comme les lustres suspendus ou les tables renversées. Dans l'étroit couloir permettant de circuler entre les chambres, les différents protagonistes récupéraient, remettaient leurs idées en place.

« — Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Ignis, en se redressant.

— Plus ou moins, marmonna Gladio, en vérifiant l'état de sa sœur.

— Oui, ça va, merci … répondit Stella Nox Fleuret. »

Cette dernière finit par poser Luna contre la paroi dans son dos. Un oracle encore inconsciente, visiblement, et qui naviguait toujours en eaux troubles. Une fois redressée, l'autre Princesse de Tenebrae soupira légèrement.

« — DERRIÈRE-VOUS ! »

L'avertissement soudain d'Ignis servit évidemment pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Par réflexe, Stella fit appel à ses pouvoirs liés à Etro pour récupérer son fleuret dans la main droite, avant de pivoter. À ce moment précis, un Daemon étrange, ressemblant à une tête flottante et de couleur pourpre, arriva pour cracher un souffle froid sur la belle femme. Celle-ci parvint à se protéger en parant légèrement à l'aide de son épée, en recevant malgré tout, quelques dégâts. Serrant légèrement les dents suite à cette attaque, Stella répliqua toutefois assez rapidement en perçant littéralement la tête.

« — Il y en a d'autres, s'enquit-elle, en voyant débouler les mêmes visages horrifiques, à la seconde suivante.

— J'arrive ! Clama Gladio. Ignis, protège les autres ! »

Quelque peu requinqué, le géant musclé finit par aller donner un coup de main à la princesse. Ces Bombo ennemis ne firent pas long feu, après quelques coups rapides et enchaînés. Mais ils auraient pu, sait-on jamais. Après quelques secondes, voilà de nouveau le groupe face au silence.

« — Bordel … marmonna le bouclier du Roi. Il vaudrait mieux se barrer d'ici …

— Je suis d'accord, ajouta Ignis. Retrouvons Noct et les autres, et mettons les voiles. Et … Dame Stella ? »

Adossée sur le mur, Stella peinait à retrouver son souffle, après de longues minutes éprouvantes. Mais ce simple fait ne suffisait pas à comprendre exactement ce qui se produisait devant les yeux de ses comparses. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur quelque peu étrange. Pratiquement la même que celle qu'elle arborait lorsque les _« Yeux d'Etro »_ faisaient effet.

Pas de lumière morbide, cette fois, non.

Mais des images. Des images qui défilaient dans sa tête, dès lors que Stella posait un œil sur les restes de ces créatures, qui disparaissaient progressivement pour s'éteindre dans les méandres du temps. Des images qui allaient de plus en plus vite. Des images décousues, qui donnaient surtout une migraine de plus en plus importante.

 _« — Papa ! Papa ! Il faut partir ! »_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait … ?

 _Elle pouvait voir Lestallum._

 _Pas encore incendiée, non. Des hommes, femmes et enfants circulaient un peu partout._

 _« — Attention !_

— _Que se passe-t-il ?_

— _Il est malade !_

— _Mon dieu ! »_

 _Des soldats Magitek._

 _Des soldats Magitek qui s'en prenaient directement à la population ?_

 _Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Que se passait-il ?_

 _« — Au secours ! »_

 _Voici les Daemons._

 _Mais d'où sortaient-ils ?_

 _Encore des hurlements. Une ville qui entrait progressivement dans une fièvre furieuse. Les tirs des soldats se multipliaient. Les monstres eux-mêmes se multipliaient._

Et un vide total.

« — Dame Stella ! »

Stella Nox Fleuret finit par ouvrir les yeux, en revenant à la réalité. En face d'elle, Ignis Scientia arborait une mine plutôt inquiète, mains posées sur ses épaules, pour la secouer de la même façon qu'elle-même avait procédé avec sa sœur.

« — Que vous est-il arrivé ? Tout va bien ? »

Son regard s'assombrit progressivement. Parce qu'elle parvint à remodeler le puzzle dans son esprit.

« — J'ai … récemment obtenu la _''Mémoire d'Etro''_ … murmura-t-elle faiblement.

— Et … ?

— … Et … je crois … avoir vu les derniers souvenirs de ces … monstres. »

Une once de folie, de terreur ? Difficile d'élucider exactement la nature des yeux bleutés de la jeune femme. Ignis jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos à son ami Gladiolus, qui ne semblait guère plus avancé que lui. Stella secoua négativement la tête, et avança, pâle, en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci n'émergeait toujours pas de son état.

« — Que les dieux … nous pardonnent … »

À l'extérieur, Noctis et ses deux comparses devaient bien revenir à eux. Juste après avoir vérifié qu'aucun autre monstre n'ait eu l'impudence de survivre à l'assaut conjoint du Roi élu et de la déesse des Mers, le trio opta pour un retour logique et rapide avec l'autre groupe. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Nyx Ulric ne lève la main, pendant que Prompto aidait son meilleur ami à marcher.

« — Je crois qu'on a un problème, affirma le soldat, en braquant un œil rapide vers l'horizon.

— Quoi encore ? Marmonna le Prince, en faisant de même.

— Oh non … renchérit finalement Prompto. »

Parce qu'à l'horizon, des formes volantes massives apparaissaient progressivement. Et elles semblaient d'ailleurs bien nombreuses. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs.

« — C'est la flotte militaire du Niflheim … souffla Nyx. Et à en juger par la direction de laquelle ils viennent … c'est sûrement celle qui provient d'Insomnia … »

 _ **À suivre …**_


	44. Sombres augures

**FINAL** **FANTASY** **— VERSUS** **XV**

 _ **Précédemment …**_

 **L'attaque à Lestallum est finalement vaincue par Noctis et les siens, mais non sans dégât : Lunafreya Nox Fleuret se retrouve inconsciente après avoir soignée Iris Amicitia, tandis que sa sœur est prise d'étranges visions. Et alors que le calme revenait, l'ombre du Niflheim pointe à l'horizon, annonçant de biens mauvais présages …**

[Yoko Shimomura — The Niflheim Empire]

Les voilà.

Une flotte entière composée de larges vaisseaux appartenant aux troupes du Niflheim. Encore épuisé par son dernier affrontement, Noctis serrait les dents à cette vue des plus désagréables, tout comme Nyx Ulric.

« — Ils approchent, maugréa le Prince.

— Noct, tu n'es pas en état de combattre tous ces types, tempéra Prompto, d'un air inquiet. »

Effectivement, et inutile de le nier : après avoir fait appel au pouvoir de Léviathan, la quantité d'énergie qui circulait dans son corps s'avérait amoindrie.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?! Fulmina légèrement Noctis. On s'enfuit ?! Devant ces salauds ?! »

À dire vrai, Nyx devait bien admettre se trouver sur la même longueur belliqueuse que son supposé roi. Son corps tout entier appelait à une revanche violente, après les événements survenus à Insomnia, où il s'était retrouvé totalement impuissant. Pas question pour lui de subir pareille déconvenue, une fois encore. Pas question de ressentir le même sentiment d'impuissance.

L'un des vaisseaux se détachait d'ailleurs du reste des autres, pour commencer à atterrir progressivement face à eux.

« — Noct ! »

Bien rapidement, voici venu le reste du quatuor de base : Ignis Scientia et Gladiolus Amicitia accouraient depuis l'ouverture de l'hôtel Leville, pour rejoindre le Prince qu'ils avaient fait serment de protéger. À en juger par l'expression de leurs visages, ils partageaient également la même inquiétude.

Noctis les considéra un instant, comprenant que probablement, Luna et les autres restaient à l'abri à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur cet appareil imposant, qui venait finalement de se poser à terre, juste devant eux, en provoquant un certain nombre de courant d'air dans les alentours. La grande porte s'ouvrit bien vite, pour laisser apparaître des ombres qu'ils reconnaissaient, hélas. Celle du Chancelier, Ardyn Izunia, avec sa démarche chancelante habituelle, ne leur rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs.

« — Salut, Noct' ! Brailla-t-il, dans son sourire espiègle et perfide habituel. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail, non ? »

 **Chapitre 44 :** **Sombres augures**

[Yoko Shimomura — The Aggressors]

Aux côtés de cet homme insupportable se trouvait d'ailleurs une autre personne. Une personne à qui tous les Lucisiens ici présents ne pouvaient pas pardonner un tel acte de trahison : Titus Drautos, ancien général des troupes au service du défunt roi Régis. Un homme qui avait non seulement pactisé avec l'ennemi, mais qui avait surtout causé la chute totale du royaume. Mais même si la haine qui brûlait dans le cœur du Prince envers cet homme restait vivace, elle restait bien dérisoire à côté de celle qui l'animait, dès lors que le visage maudit d'Ardyn lui apparaissait.

« — Ardyn … grommela le Prince.

— Noct, tempéra Ignis. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi.

— Oh ? S'enquit alors le Chancelier. Tu n'as pas l'air content de me retrouver, c'est plutôt étrange.

— Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Si l'épée maculée de rouge ayant servi à tuer son père resterait éternellement celle de Ravus Nox Fleuret, celui qui manigançait tous ces événements tragiques s'avérait toujours être cet homme, avec son insupportable air détaché. Noctis prenait actuellement sur lui pour suivre les conseils prodigués par son ami Ignis, et ne pas déclencher un Assaut Éclipse immédiatement sur le Chancelier.

« — Moi qui ne voulais que vous féliciter, je dois dire que je suis presque choqué par un tel accueil, ricana légèrement l'ennemi en faisant ses grands gestes habituels. Cela dit, je reste assez ouvert d'esprit pour vous pardonner. Et puis, après tout, l'apparition de l'Hydréenne … wow. Je te tire vraiment mon chapeau, Noct.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Martela l'intéressé.

— Je viens de te le dire, voyons.

— Alors tu peux dégager maintenant.

— Ah ? Déjà ?

— T'es déjà resté trop longtemps.

— Noct ? Tu n'es pas en train de me menacer, non ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant.

Noctis se retenait encore du mieux possible pour ne pas faire de stupidités. Mais cette volonté ne tiendrait pas éternellement, loin s'en faut. Surtout avec cet air faussement offusqué et surjoué qu'Ardyn lui offrait.

« — Drautos, marmonna ensuite le Prince, en pointant son regard sur cet homme, qui ne se cachait même plus. »

Titus fixait le jeune homme d'un air toujours calme. Il ne répondit pas à ses premières paroles, teintées d'accusation.

« — Tu es un traître de merde. Un traître et un assassin, souffla-t-il, en serrant les poings.

— Vraiment ? Martela l'intéressé. Celui qui a mené une guerre perdue d'avance, c'est ton père, le roi Régis. C'est lui, qui a le sang de tous ces Lucisiens sur les mains.

— Espèce de … ! »

Le jeune Prince effectua un pas, peut-être déjà trop prématuré. Il fut stoppé par Gladiolus, qui se positionna justement devant lui, avant de braquer un regard des plus inquisiteurs sur leur ancien frère d'arme.

« — Où est mon père ? Lâcha-t-il.

— Dans les geôles d'Insomnia, où se trouve également le maréchal Leonis. Sans moi, ces hommes seraient peut-être déjà morts.

— Enfoiré, tu te vantes, en plus … ? Grinça le bouclier du Roi.

— Vous ne comprendrez de toute façon jamais, trancha Titus.

— Y'a rien à comprendre, coupa soudainement Nyx Ulric. Tu es un homme déjà mort.

— Ton impétueuse arrogance ne te mènera à rien non plus. »

Cette tension palpable dans l'air ne s'arrangeait décidément pas. Ignis et Prompto restaient quelque peu en retrait, sans comprendre exactement la nature des événements à venir. Ardyn afficha toutefois un air relativement satisfait, avant de taper dans ses mains. Un énième geste suffisant afin de le rendre antipathique à souhait, aux yeux du Prince Noctis.

« — Allons, allons, ne nous battons pas !

— Alors tire-toi d'ici.

— Ah, et au fait, les jolies Princesses de Tenebrae ne sont pas avec vous ?

— Pas besoin d'en parler, coupa court son interlocuteur. »

Tous deux se jetèrent un regard relativement lourd de sous-entendus. Le Chancelier finit par élargir encore davantage son sourire, avant de tourner les talons, pour se diriger à pas tranquilles en direction de son vaisseau.

« — Haha, Noct', ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, clama-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec vous, mais simplement pour vous passer mes plus humbles salutations. Qui plus est, je tenais à vous rappeler que le réveil de l'Archéen se déroulera demain, sûrement tôt le matin. Alors, ne venez pas en retard ! D'ici là, profitez bien de Lestallum … ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste. »

Dans son sillage, Titus Drautos ne jeta qu'un faible regard à ses supposés compatriotes, avant de rejoindre le vaisseau du Niflheim. Sous les yeux réprobateurs des jeunes guerriers qui restaient au sol, l'imposant appareil décolla en quelques secondes seulement, pour rejoindre le reste de la flotte dans le ciel du Lucis.

« — On s'en sort plutôt bien, articula Ignis. Un combat ici aurait clairement été à notre désavantage.

— Ouais, marmonna un Noctis moyennement convaincu. C'est pas l'envie qui me manquait par contre.

— On leur rendra la monnaie de leur pièce plus tard, reprit son ami à lunettes. Si on se précipite tout de suite, alors on perdra le peu qu'il nous reste. »

Même si la voix de la sagesse parlait, difficile d'ignorer toutes les pulsions qui gagnaient les cœurs. Difficile de conserver un masque de froideur devant une pareille association de malfrats.

« — En attendant, reprit Gladio, il vaut mieux retourner auprès d'Iris et des autres. »

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête. Effectivement, mieux valait rester ensemble.

« — Donc … tous les habitants de Lestallum … auraient donc été transformés en Daemons … »

Peu après la discussion houleuse avec Ardyn, les Lucisiens avaient récupéré Lunafreya, Stella et Iris pour se rendre dans une maison un peu plus éloignée dans Lestallum, une maison qui n'avait pas encore grandement souffert matériellement parlant, de la furie de l'Hydréenne ou de la folie des Daemons. Ce fut à l'intérieur que la Princesse guerrière de Tenebrae lâcha quelques révélations, auxquelles Noctis s'attendait plutôt. Pensif, le Prince ne dit rien, tandis qu'Ignis —celui qui venait de murmurer la dernière phrase— affichait son air sérieux habituel, à la recherche d'une quelconque situation.

En face, Stella se trouvait assise sur un lit où se reposait actuellement sa sœur, en instance de réveil.

« — Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien les différents pouvoirs d'Etro, articula la belle femme. Alors peut-être que je me trompe … mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ces visions pourraient signifier d'autre.

— Bordel, marmonna Gladio. Ça voudrait dire qu'Iris …

— Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, coupa Ignis. Dame Lunafreya semble l'avoir sauvée.

— Mais à quel prix ? Frissonna légèrement Prompto. Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, ce genre d'état, non ?

— Non, jamais. Mais elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais soigné de personne se trouvant dans un tel état. _''Simplement''_ des maladies diverses et parfois graves, mais aucunement des personnes qui se métamorphoseraient en Daemons … »

Cette simple idée tracassait d'ailleurs bien les esprits des différentes personnes dans la chambre.

« — Comment … commença Noctis. Comment ils ont pu transformer des gens en Daemons … ?

— Est-ce qu'on est vraiment sûrs que ce soient eux ? Hésita Prompto. Après tout, d'après Dame Stella, des soldats Magitek ont tiré sur tout le monde dans les environs et une bonne partie d'entre eux ont même été détruits …

— Le Niflheim qui manipule les autres ne serait pas une surprise, tempéra Ignis. Il est probable que ces soldats soient facilement remplacés. Qui plus est, la flotte du Niflheim n'a pas eu l'air très inquiète en survolant la ville.

— Ouais … tu as sûrement raison … »

De son côté, Nyx Ulric restait proche de la fenêtre, en observant que rien ne puisse venir attaquer le petit groupe. La situation ne semblait vraiment pas s'éclaircir, mais au moins pouvaient-ils profiter d'un instant de répit, des instants bien trop rares ces derniers temps.

Une pluie fine commençait déjà à tomber, dehors.

À cet instant précis, Lunafreya finit par ouvrir ses yeux bleus, encore embrumés par des instants de souffrance nouveaux. La migraine ayant parcouru son corps se résorbait petit-à-petit. En se redressant faiblement, l'oracle croisa immédiatement le regard sombre de sa sœur, Stella.

« — Ah ! S'enquit-elle. Tu es enfin réveillée. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

— Ç…Ça va … soupira-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce … qu'il s'est passé ?

— Après le combat, on a trouvé une autre maison un peu plus tranquille pour se reposer le reste de la journée. Il est prévu de repartir demain pour le Disque de Cauthess, où se réveillera en théorie l'Archéen.

— … Je vois. Et … pour la jeune fille ? »

D'un simple mouvement de tête, Stella désigna alors sur l'autre lit la personne qui récupérait toujours de cette expérience des plus troublantes. Même si elle ne semblait pas éprouver d'énormes difficultés à respirer ou de quelconque souffrance supplémentaire, Iris Amicitia se reposait encore tranquillement.

« — Et … où sont les autres ?

— Ils patrouillent un petit peu en ville, recherchent des choses récupérables, des provisions … enfin, sauf Nyx qui est en bas, en train de protéger la maison. »

Cet homme prenait décidément son devoir très à cœur. L'imaginant tenir ce genre de propos, la belle oracle esquissa l'ombre d'un fin sourire, avant de se remémorer une rencontre nettement moins réjouissante à l'intérieur même de ses songes. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vue Gentiana lui lancer un avertissement. Quelque chose qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais.

« — Enfin, tu tires une très mauvaise tête. Je te prépare un bain chaud ? On a encore l'eau ici, malgré les dégâts occasionnés sur la ville.

— Une douche suffira, je pense … répondit doucement la belle femme. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de prendre mes aises ici. Cette maison … appartenait sûrement à quelqu'un.

— Oui … très probablement, en effet. »

Elles devaient probablement discuter encore un petit peu, des visions que Stella elle-même venait de voir. Et forcément, cela ne risquait pas d'améliorer l'état psychologique des deux princesses. Pour l'heure, toutefois, il fallait bien continuer d'avancer dans cette lutte, ne pas se laisser abattre. Percevant cette lueur de trouble dans le regard de l'oracle, sa sœur finit par prendre sa main d'une poigne réconfortante.

« — Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. On y va ?

— … D'accord. »

Plus bas, Nyx Ulric avait fini par stopper sa ronde, lassé par une marche interminable qui lui rappelait ses plus ennuyeuses heures au service des Glaives du Lucis. Assis sur les marches d'escaliers qui donnaient directement sur la porte d'entrée, le soldat n'en finissait plus de poser son regard sur ces lieux désolés. Effectivement, il n'y avait décidément rien de positif dans cet endroit. Il se demandait encore intérieurement ce que la petite troupe royale pourrait bien rapporter de ses escapades.

Les intéressés, justement, déambulaient à travers les ruelles cruellement désertes de Lestallum sans trouver la moindre trace de vie. Même pas un simple animal. Les voilà d'ailleurs sur la place d'un marché, qui devait être bondé aux horaires habituels. En revanche, là, rien de tout cela : des marchandises étalées sur le sol, des fruits la plus grande partie du temps, ou même des produits de soins plutôt utiles.

« — Quel gâchis, marmonna Gladiolus, en parcourant les environs du regard.

— Je pense que l'on peut récupérer quelques produits, affirma Ignis en partant inspecter les lieux plus en détails.

— Ça ne me donne pas envie, personnellement, soupira Noctis en suivant ses camarades.

— Rien de bien intéressant dedans … se plaint de son côté Prompto. »

La tension initiale ne pesait désormais plus sur les épaules d'un poids écrasant, et le groupe respirait enfin un petit coup. Même si la rencontre avec Ardyn et ses troupes restait encore solidement ancrée dans les mémoires et même si cette histoire de Daemons parcourait régulièrement les esprits, ils éprouvaient littéralement le besoin de se libérer un minimum la tête.

Même s'ils savaient bien que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par y penser de nouveau, comme une écrasante fatalité.

« — Ah, ça c'est un sacré gâchis ! »

Arrivant près d'un stand renversé, Prompto s'accroupit assez rapidement pour mettre les mains là où il ne devrait pas le faire, sous l'œil ennuyé du Prince qui arqua simplement un sourcil, en imaginant déjà son ami sortir n'importe quoi de cette petite _''pêche''_ aux trésors.

« — Une figurine de Squall Leonheart, clama fièrement le blond, en levant la main. Mais bon, il lui manque un bras.

— Wow. T'as pas plus utile ? Railla légèrement Noctis. »

Parce qu'effectivement, voilà bien une nouvelle trouvaille des moins utiles. Et étrangement, cela ne le surprenait _pas._ Prompto rit doucement avant de le remettre en place. Ignis et Gladio ne préféraient d'ailleurs rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le visage du jeune blond finisse par s'assombrir.

« — Dites … vous pensez qu'à part Iris … quelqu'un a pu s'échapper … ? »

Évidemment, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par se reposer la question.

[Yoko Shimomura — Bros on the Road II]

« — On est là, en train de récolter des affaires durement gagnées par des personnes honnêtes … et … des personnes … tuées de nos propres mains. »

Et oui, cette pensée, Prompto ne se trouvait pas être le seul à l'avoir déjà envisagé. Au vu des différents regards que portaient ses frères d'armes, le jeune homme s'en rendit rapidement compte.

« — Te fais pas du mouron. »

La parole, signée Gladiolus, avait de quoi paraître plutôt surprenante.

« — Ces hommes et femmes qui ont été tués n'étaient plus des humains, articula-t-il. Ils étaient devenus des Daemons …

— Mais quand même …

— Si on n'avait rien fait, alors peut-être qu'ils s'en seraient pris à d'autres personnes. Ceux qui ont travaillé dur et bravement, on les vengera tous quand on aura fait tomber le Niflheim, fais-moi confiance. »

Prompto ne dit pas un mot, pendant quelques secondes. Son camarade lui tapota littéralement l'épaule avant de passer à côté de lui, pour lui-même partir à la recherche d'autres provisions utiles.

« — Alors magne-toi. On cherche des provisions utiles pour mener un combat contre le Niflheim, on n'est pas là pour voler des morts.

— Ouais … c'est dur de le croire … mais t'as raison, sourit finalement le petit blond, en hochant la tête. »

Un peu en retrait, Noctis observait ses camarades tenir le coup. Il en oubliait presque que parfois, il n'était pas le seul à porter le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules. D'un certain côté, cela lui faisait du bien. Effectivement, ils devaient continuer la lutte. Pour toutes les âmes au Lucis qui ont continué de croire dans l'avenir. De croire dans un avenir où ils ne vivraient pas sous le joug et la tyrannie du Niflheim.

Plus encore qu'envers son père ou les ancêtres, rois du Lucis, Noctis devait bien lever son sabre au nom de ces personnes-là.

« — Noct, lâcha Ignis. Il nous faut un peu de Potions. Ce sont les fioles rouges, aide-moi à en trouver qui ne sont pas cassées.

— Ouais, ouais … j'arrive. »

Et surtout, il devait bien continuer de se battre pour ses amis, qui continuaient de marcher à ses côtés, envers et contre tout.

[Yoko Shimomura — Love Lost]

« — Alors ? Tu es sûre que ça va, maintenant ?

— Oui, oui, ça va … »

Les attentions maladroites portées par le Prince Noctis à son égard avaient pour don de faire quelque peu sourire Lunafreya. À leur retour plutôt tardif de cette quête ennuyeuse, Noctis et ses camarades avaient pu retrouver une Lunafreya bien réveillée et relativement bien portante, en compagnie de sa sœur Stella ainsi que du Glaive, Nyx. En revanche, Iris restait toujours inconsciente et difficile de dire combien de temps elle le resterait.

Pour l'heure, les deux anciens tourtereaux se retrouvaient simplement dans une cuisine simple, là où Lunafreya sirotait un simple thé chaud, concocté par sa sœur. Les voilà donc seuls, tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient un petit peu partout dans la maison.

« — Demain, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment est-ce que l'on devra s'y prendre, affirma Noctis, en s'adossant à sa chaise. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Luna finit par poser sa tasse encore fumante. Elle déposa ensuite un regard se voulant chaleureux à l'égard du futur roi élu.

« — Titan n'est pas aussi brutal que l'Hydréenne, déclara-t-elle. Du moins, les légendes ne le décrivent pas de cette façon.

— Oui, mais si ça se passe comme tu l'as dit, et qu'il se réveille seul sans l'appel de l'Oracle, comme Léviathan … ne risque-t-il pas de tout détruire ?

— Hélas, oui. »

Le Prince se souvenait effectivement de la bataille effroyable ayant eu lieu à Altissia contre Léviathan, et priait intérieurement pour ne pas revivre pareille situation.

« — Si l'Archéen se réveille comme l'a fait Léviathan, alors est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu viennes ? Tu ne devrais pas rester là, plutôt ? En sécurité ?

— Non, je dois venir, argua la jeune femme. Si Titan se réveille, je dois être présente pour essayer d'entrer en communication avec lui et faire en sorte que se déroule l'épreuve. »

Encore cette histoire d'épreuve, Noctis ne savait pas exactement que répondre le cas échéant.

« — S'il t'arrive quelque chose … je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. »

Mots choisis de façon plutôt hésitante, Noctis n'en pensait toutefois pas moins. Lunafreya lui offrit un simple sourire de reconnaissance, provenant du fond de son cœur.

« — Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je suis bien consciente des risques, et je sais faire attention.

— Luna … »

Il baissa doucement le regard, toujours honteux vis-à-vis de lui-même. Cette femme parvenait toujours à se mettre en retrait par rapport à tout, tandis que lui, son égoïsme brillait à chaque fois de mille feux.

« — Je suis encore désolé, souffla-t-il. »

L'image de Ravus revenait inlassablement hanter sa mémoire.

Superposée à celles des sœurs Nox Fleuret, le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lunafreya finit par jeter un faible regard en direction de la fenêtre, en libérant au passage la main du Prince.

« — Tu sais … murmura-t-elle faiblement, en se redressant. Lorsque nous étions encore promis l'un à l'autre … même s'il s'agissait d'un mariage factice et politique … j'en fus heureuse. »

Quelque pris de court suite à ces propos qui ne concordaient vraiment pas à ses paroles précédentes, Noctis resta figé sur sa chaise, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. L'oracle se positionna simplement près de la fenêtre qu'elle observait jusqu'à présent, sans grande ardeur.

« — Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais une personne profondément gentille … même si nous ne nous connaissions que via des messages lointains. Et te voir pris de remords incessants … ne fait que confirmer mes pensées.

— … Je …

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Prince Noctis. Avec tous les rôles assignés à nos destinées respectives … je suis heureuse de voir que tu es profondément humain. »

Le jeune homme se racla doucement la gorge. Décidément, il ne savait pas comment se comporter convenablement en sa présence. Tant de chemins, de voies contradictoires défilaient dans son esprit. Aucune ne semblait possible, à cause de ce passif. Mais Noctis voulait fermer les yeux là-dessus.

 _Ne serait-ce qu'une seule et malheureuse fois._

Noctis finit par se redresser. Il entreprit alors d'effectuer un pas vers elle. Un pas furtif, presque timide. Luna le remarqua bien rapidement, à travers son reflet dans la vitre. Elle esquissa un faible sourire, devant ce comportement nettement plus hésitant que sur n'importe quel champ de bataille.

« — Luna … »

Elle-même finit par se retourner, pour échanger avec lui un regard qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'offrir depuis longtemps.

Mais cet instant tourna toutefois court.

« — Noct ! Noct ! »

Déboulant rapidement, Prompto Argentum s'arrêta assez nettement après avoir ouvert la porte de la cuisine, en ayant la furieuse impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose qui ne s'était même pas encore produit.

« — Ah … euh … désolé, bredouilla-t-il vivement.

— Quoi ? Lâcha le Prince, en plissant son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Iris est réveillée ! »

Le jeune homme élargit son regard.

« — Sérieusement ?

— Tu crois que je te mens ou quoi ?!

— Ok, j'arrive. »

Le Lucisien effectua un pas rapide, avant de se stopper net. Son regard se porta alors immédiatement sur Luna, derrière. Celle-ci offrit un simple sourire, en hochant doucement la tête.

« — Tu n'as pas à attendre, déclara-t-elle. C'est une personne précieuse pour toi, je me trompe ?

— … Ouais, merci. Tu ne viens pas ?

— Si, j'arrive également tout de suite. Vous pouvez partir devant. »

Le Prince hocha simplement la tête, avant de suivre son ami Prompto à travers la maison.

Une fois seule, Lunafreya s'assied doucement sur la chaise, avant de toussoter faiblement. Doucement, son regard se perdit, offrant momentanément une vision floue de ce monde.

 _Pas encore …_

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son front, en prenant négligemment sa température, à première vue. Elle finit ensuite simplement par hocher négativement la tête, respirer un petit coup. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes. Des secondes qui lui parurent toutefois bien longues, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Luna finit par se redresser convenablement.

Elle tomba à cet instant nez-à-nez avec un visage bien connu. Un visage qui lui portait un œil des plus désapprobateurs.

« — … Nyx … ? »

 _ **À suivre …**_


End file.
